Danger: Armadilha do Destino
by Ginny Danae Malfoy
Summary: Ele, Draco Malfoy 24 anos, considerado cidadão modelo, mas na realidade é o mandachuva de uma poderosa organização criminosa. Ela, Virgínia Weasley 23 anos, renomada auror e advobruxa.Quando Gina descobre que Draco não é o santo que a comunidade bruxa pen
1. O Poderoso Chefão

Capítulo 1: O Poderoso Chefão

"Era um típico dia de inverno. Hermione e Gina observavam seus respectivos namorados (Rony e Harry) se divertirem em uma guerra de bolas de neve.

_-É meu último ano aqui. Vou sentir saudades. –Hermione disse –Não falta muito e estarei estagiando no St. Mungus._

_-Apesar da tonelada de trabalhos, provas e revisões, Hogwarts é um lugar agradável. _

_-Você é muito inteligente, Mione. Tenho certeza que será uma ótima medibruxa._

_-Obrigada, Gi. Você já decidiu em que vai trabalhar?_

_Gina fez que sim._

_-Eu já decidi, Mione. Quero ser auror e advobruxa (**1), **assim poderei capturar bruxos das trevas e garantir que os que merecem sejam trancafiados em Azkaban. O Sirius nem teve um julgamento, lembra? Eu acredito que todos devem ter um julgamento justo._

_-Muito nobre da sua parte ter esse senso de justiça, Gina. Mas já pensou que vai estar lidando com "peixes grandes"?_

_-Já sim, mas é disso que eu gosto. Quero desafiar os poderosos._

_-Tome cuidado com isso, Gina. Às vezes o inimigo pode ter armas piores que um avada e que podem te fazer cair numa armadilha sem volta._

_-Não exagere, Mione. Captei o que quer dizer. Não vou me deixar seduzir por poder ou dinheiro. Não existe inimigo que me faça cair em uma armadilha por mais irresistível que ela seja. –disse, fazendo pouco caso"._

Antes Gina **tivesse** levado a sério a observação de Hermione...

Sete anos passaram desde aquele dia nos jardins. Gina ainda namorava o herói do mundo mágico, o qual havia acabado definitivamente com Voldemort, mas o namoro deles já fora rompido e reatado várias vezes durante esse tempo.

Harry era o chefe dos aurores. Gina era auror e advobruxa e o trabalho realmente lhe tomava muito tempo.

Parecia que fora ontem, mas já há dois anos Gina e Harry moravam juntos num aconchegante apartamento. Harry que propora a idéia, uma vez que ele via a namorada cada vez menos.

Os pais dela haviam reclamado no início, por Gina ser a caçula e única filha do casal, mas depois acabaram cedendo e concordando com a mudança.

Ela continuava amiga de Hermione, que era sua confidente e conselheira. Apesar da vida corrida da cunhada, viam-se sempre que possível.

Era um 2ª feira e significava mais uma semana de trabalho. O despertador tocou, estridente, e a ruiva desativou-o. Abriu os olhos preguiçosamente. Sentou-se na cama e viu suas roupas e as de Harry espalhadas pelo chão. Permitiu-se sorrir ligeiramente por tal visão e chamou:

-Harry! Acorda, meu amor. Temos que ir trabalhar. –e o chacoalhou levemente.

O moreno abriu os olhos verde-esmeralda vagarosamente e então se sentou na cama.

Os dois estavam cobertos pela metade com a coberta. Harry contemplou os seios médios e redondos de Gina, abraçando e beijando-a em seguida.

-Bom...dia...minha...querida. –disse entre beijos.

-Temos que ir, Harry. –ela respondeu enquanto ele beijava-lhe o pescoço.

-Ah, Gina! –ele reclamou –Quase sempre você diz que está cansada, só faz amor comigo nos fins de semana.

-Harry, não vamos começar. –ela falou saindo da cama –Você sabe que eu trabalho muito.

-Até demais, se não tem tempo pro próprio namorado. –ele resmungou saindo da cama também –Como consegue ter duas profissões?

-Está exagerando ao dizer que não tenho tempo pra você. Além disso, eu amo o que faço, essa é a explicação.

-E você acha que não me sinto assim quanto a ser auror?

-Não é isso, mas tente entender. Não quero brigar com você, Harry. Isso me deixa arrasada.

A essa altura os dois já estavam vestidos.

-Eu amo você, Gina.

-Também te amo, Harry.

Beijaram-se ternamente e quando Harry quis colocar a mão por debaixo da saia dela, Gina o deteve.

-Você sabe que eu adoraria, mas agora não dá ou chegaremos atrasados.

-O.k. –o moreno concordou, resignado, enquanto ia pegando torradas no armário.

Gina pegou a jarra de suco e a geléia na geladeira.

A ruiva sentou-se e de repente ouviram batidas na janela. Era a coruja que sempre trazia a edição matutina do "Profeta Diário".

Harry pagou a ela, pegou o jornal e o trouxe para mesa.

A ruiva comia tranqüilamente, quando ouviu Harry comemorar:

-Você está na 1ª página, Gina!

-O que diz? –ela perguntou ansiosa.

-"...Virgínia Weasley não só conseguiu descobrir quem estava desviando o dinheiro do St. Mungus, como também mandou a pessoa pra Azkaban...Todos ficaram surpresos ao descobrirem que a culpada era Cho Chang, a renomada medibruxa e diretora geral do St. Mungus...O cargo será ocupado pela dedicada e famosa por suas descobertas, Hermione Weasley..."

-Os Weasley estão em alta, não? –Harry perguntou com um sorriso.

-Harry, tenho que te dizer que fiz um acordo com a Chang.

-Que tipo de acordo? –perguntou curioso.

-Se ela concordasse em me dizer quem estava por trás disso, dizer tudo o que sabe e depor contra essa pessoa...Eu disse que reduziria a pena dela para um ano.

-Acordo, Gina? Fazendo acordo com uma criminosa?

-Você não entende, Harry? Quem está por trás desse e de vários outros desvios de dinheiro, é também o mandante das extorsões, chantagens e mortes de possíveis testemunhas de outros casos. Harry, você sabe que após a queda de Voldemort, se ergueu uma poderosa organização criminosa. Eles matam e deixam as letras MMVO pairando no ar. Se eu tiver o nome, eu enfio o desgraçado na cadeia!

-E a Chang aceitou as suas condições?

-Desde que recebesse proteção do Ministério e fosse enviada pra outro país sob nova identidade, isto é, quando ela deixar Azkaban.

-E o que você disse?

-Que irei vê-la hoje levando a resposta. Tenho que conversar com o juiz.

Terminaram de tomar café.

-Boa sorte, Gina.

-Obrigada.

Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, quando Gina já havia falado com o juiz Toddy Ridgeway e ele concordara com o acordo, colocou-se a caminho de Azkaban e Cho teria que abrir a boca.

A prisão não era mais guardada pelos terríveis dementadores, mas possuía um mecanismo de ilusão que fazia os confinados se sentirem na presença dos verdadeiros. Ao chegar lá, foi conduzida até uma sala branca com uma mesa e duas cadeiras ao centro. Sentou-se em uma das cadeiras e esperou que um guarda trouxesse a prisioneira.

Cho parecia fraca, abatida e tinha profundas olheiras. Era apenas a sombra da linda mulher de traços orientais que outrora fora.

Sentou-se na outra cadeira.

-O que pediu em troca foi concedido, comece a falar. –Gina anunciou, sem rodeios.

-Jura? –ela perguntou com um repentino brilho nos opacos olhos negros.

-Mas é claro! Acha que iria mentir numa situação dessas? E espero que não minta pra mim também. -tentava deixar claro que não estava ali para brincadeiras.

-Tudo bem, mas eu só falo se estivermos a sós. –disse olhando significativamente pra o guarda.

-Não está em posição de fazer mais exigências, Chang. –Gina disse secamente.

-Você não entende, Weasley. _Ele_ tem contatos por todas as partes.

-Ele quem?

-Se ele não sair, eu não falo. –Cho disse cruzando os braços.

Gina deu um suspiro pesaroso, depois mandou o guarda se retirar e fechar a porta.

-Pronto, Chang. Comece a falar antes que eu perca a paciência.

-No começo eu não sabia que ele era o todo-poderoso da MMVO...

-O que significa essa sigla? –Gina interrompeu.

-Para as pessoas de fora é "Máfia dos Magos Veladores da Ordem" e para os integrantes da Organização é "Malfoy Manda Você Obedece"...

-Que tipo de ordem? Eles estão é desorganizando a comunidade tanto mágica quanto trouxa. E O que você quer dizer com "Malfoy"? Lúcio Malfoy é o cabeça?

-Não. Lúcio nunca se aliaria a trouxas.

-Então é Draco Malfoy? Mas ele também nunca se aliaria a trouxas!

-Está enganada, querida. Para Draco "Os fins justificam os meios". (**2)** Ele fez de tudo pra conseguir o poder e é capaz de fazer ainda mais para mantê-lo.

-Você disse que no começo não sabia. Como ficou sabendo?

-Eu era a garota dele.

-Mas ele não é casado com a Parvati Patil?

-É um casamento de aparências. Ele apenas se aproveitou da boa imagem que goza a família dela. A Patil é um cachorrinho na mão dele, faz tudo o que ele mandar e o mesmo se aplica à irmã.

-Então você era a amante do Malfoy.

-A mais importante delas. Ele me levava à lugares importantes. Mas em público éramos apenas bons amigos. Ele não queria causar escândalos, por isso fez a imprensa acreditar que era somente amizade.

-Eu nem desconfiaria dele. O Malfoy não foi um comensal e agora só faz doações para causas nobres.

-Oh sim, ele foi. As aparências enganam.

-O quê? –Gina perguntou perplexa.

-Um comensal, eu vi a Marca Negra inúmeras vez no braço esquerdo dele.

-M-mas como? Eu teria sabido, sou uma auror e...

-E não sabia, Weasley. Pouca gente sabe disso. Quando Draco quer esconder uma coisa dos outros, ele esconde. Draco foi agente duplo, jogava dos dois lados conforme lhe convinha.

-Então ele era aquele que nós aurores chamávamos de Espião-X. É a única explicação. Mas nesse caso, Harry saberia...Por que é que então ele nunca me contou?

-Não pergunte a mim e sim a ele.

-'Peraí, se não me falha a memória, saiu não faz muito tempo no Profeta Diário que o Malfoy tinha doado uma boa quantia pro St. Mungus. O que você fez com o dinheiro?

-Uma parte eu mandei pra um banco na Suíça e outra parte para as reservas petrolíferas dele no Oriente Médio, mas não foi só as doações dele que desviei.

-Você é bem filha da mãe, hein Chang? O que te fez agir assim? Ele te dava dinheiro?

-Um pouco, mas o que fiz foi porque fui uma tola. Eu me apaixonei por ele. Draco não é capaz de amar ninguém. –Cho disse começando a chorar.

Gina revirou os olhos em tédio e começou a consolar Chang. A ruiva não podia deixar a testemunha abalada.

-Não chore, Cho. –disse passando as mãos desajeitadamente pelos cabelos negros e embrenhados da "chinesinha" –O Malfoy não merece as suas lágrimas.

-Não merece mesmo! –disse cerrando o punho e o batendo na mesa com força.

-Continue com o depoimento. –a ruiva pediu.

Chang engoliu em seco e recomeçou a falar:

-Ele tem aliados pelos quatro cantos do mundo. Está envolvido em tudo que possa imaginar. Tráfico de drogas e de pessoas também. Draco tem muitos bordéis com mulheres que são imigrantes e posso dizer que a maioria é ilegal.

-Todas são maiores de idade? –Gina indagou.

-Não, algumas são apenas adolescentes.

-Ah! Se eu pego o Malfoy...Vou trancafiá-lo aqui com o maior prazer. Ele merece ficar preso pelo resto de seus dias.

Chang riu sem alegria.

-Acho que ainda não entendeu a dimensão do problema, Weasley. Eu não daria um mês pra que ele conseguisse sair da prisão e isso se para começo de conversa você conseguisse prendê-lo. A influência dele é gigantesca.

-Eu arranjo um jeito. Ah, se arranjo! Ou eu não me chamo Virgínia Molly Weasley. Irei trancafiá-lo na pior cela de Azkaban, jogar a chave fora e seria capaz de vigiá-lo pessoalmente para garantir que não fugisse.

-Você o odeia tanto assim, Weasley?

-E como! Mas quero apenas justiça e é com a sua ajuda que poderei fazê-la. Malfoy tem armado emboscadas muito bem feitas para pessoas inocentes. Algumas dessas pessoas tornaram-se minhas clientes e eu consegui provar a inocência delas, por mais difícil que tenha sido. Você é uma prova concreta da acusação contra o Malfoy, com o seu depoimento podemos prendê-lo.

-Fico satisfeita em ouvir isso. Mas se lembra das condições, não?

-É claro, serão cumpridas. Agora eu quero nomes.

-Ninguém sabe quem são todos os membros da MMVO a não ser Draco. Sei que Lúcio e Narcisa estão envolvidos e todos os ex-comensais que sobreviveram também. Tem Ludo Bagman, Lilá Brown, Blás Zabini, Lino Jordan e Katie Bell, Penélope Clearwater e...seu irmão Percy.

Gina arregalou os olhos e sentiu-se como se um balaço tivesse atingido seu estômago ao mesmo tempo que um balde de água fria caía sobre sua cabeça.

"_Eu não teria imaginado que várias dessas pessoas estavam na lista, mas Percy? Eu nem em sonho pensaria numa coisa dessas. Sei que ele é ambicioso, mas nunca poderia pensar que ele trairia a dignidade e a honestidade de seu sangue Weasley."_A ruiva pensou ainda aturdida com as palavras de Chang.

-P-Percy? Tem certeza do que está dizendo?

-Claro, tenho certeza de todos os nomes que citei. Acha que só porque ele é seu irmão, tem que ser um santo?

Gina engoliu em seco:

-O.k. Primeiro irei chamar o Malfoy a julgamento e depois que ele estiver no lugar em que merece, irei cuidar de investigar os outros. Você não me contou o que eles fazem.

-Não sei o papel deles na organização, mas creio que o Zabini é o braço direito do Draco.

-Então tenho por enquanto apenas provas que incriminam o Malfoy. Tem algo a acrescentar?

-Tome cuidado com o Draco, Weasley. Ele é perigoso, não se deixe enganar pelo que ele aparenta ser ou se apaixonará, assim como eu.

-Obrigada Chang, mas dispenso esse tipo de conselho. Não é necessário que diga isso pra mim, porque estou ciente do perigo que o Malfoy representa.

-Estou falando sério, Weasley. Draco Malfoy é um dos homens mais bonitos que já vi.

-Não exagere, Chang. A paixão te deixou cega, foi?

-Quando será o julgamento?

-Provavelmente a semana que vem.

-Então se prepare para entender o meu alerta dentro de uma semana.

Gina ignorou o comentário.

-Mandarei alguém de minha inteira confiança vir te buscar no dia do julgamento. Foi um prazer fazer acordo com você, Chang. –disse e as duas apertaram as mãos.

Draco Malfoy estava em sua sala de presidente da M Corporation (sua principal empresa e única que ele controlava bem de perto). Lia o Profeta Diário com crescente interesse. Pegou o IB (Intercomunicador Bruxo, um tipo de interfone, mas que funciona sem fio em qualquer lugar, mesmo carregado de magia, ao contrário de um interfone trouxa) e discou para o vice-presidente.

-Blás? –perguntou, ouvindo uns barulhos de gemidos e arfadas e constatando que o IB do vice estava com o viva-voz ativado –Zabini! Quero você aqui e agora.

-Nesse instante, Draco? –ele ouviu a voz de Blás ofegante pelo telefone.

-É claro que é agora! Eu não te pago pra trepar com a sua secretária, me ouviu? Se não estiver aqui em 5 minutos...

-Já estou indo!

Draco desligando o telefone e ficou contando o tempo que Blás estava demorando. Quando finalmente restava 10 segundos para os 5 minutos, Draco ouviu baterem à porta.

-Entre. –resmungou.

Blás Zabini então entrou. Os cabelos castanhos desalinhados, os olhos azuis fitavam Draco com um misto de curiosidade e irritação, o zíper estava mal fechado e o cinto mal preso, a gravata cinza folgada e havia marcas vermelhas por todo pescoço.

-Blás, Blás. Arrume-se melhor. –e o Zabini obedeceu –A Katie Bell é tão boa assim? –perguntou curioso.

-É a melhor secretária que já tive.

-E a Lilá? Você tem uma esposa que é uma gata selvagem...Não vá me dizer que ela não tem tempo pra você.

-Ás vezes eu acho que ela prefere dormir com as jóias do que comigo.

-Tem certeza que a Katie é melhor que a Lilá? Porque se for, eu vou mudar o chefe dela...

-Por que está insistindo no assunto? Pelo que disse, dá a impressão que você andou provando a Lilá. Você já foi pra cama com a **minha mulher**?

-Já, mas foi há uns 3 anos, antes de vocês casarem. –Draco contou –Não vai deixar isso abalar a nossa amizade, vai?

-Mas ela era minha noiva!

-Esqueça essa história, Blás. Isso é coisa do passado e não e se preocupe então, eu irei deixar a Katie pra você.

-Por que você trai a Parvati? Perdi a conta de quantas amantes já teve. Ela parece uma princesa e é totalmente dócil ao que você faz.

-Esse é o problema. Todas as mulheres fazem tudo o que eu quero e a Parvati principalmente, só falta lamber o chão onde piso.

-E isso é pra reclamar? –Blás perguntou perplexo.

-É que depois de um tempo enjoa, eu não sinto mais o prazer que costumava sentir.

-Com a Parvati?

-Com todas.

-Você está com impotência sexual, Draco? –perguntou tentando não rir.

Draco pegou Blás pela gola da camisa e o chacoalhou.

-Claro que não! Mais uma brincadeira dessas e você vai se arrepender, Zabini. Juro que vai!

Blás fez que havia entendido e Draco o soltou.

-Pra que você me chamou aqui Draco?

O Malfoy passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros platinados, pegou o jornal que estivera lendo e entregou-o para Zabini, dizendo:

-Veja isso, Blás.

Draco o viu passar a língua pelos lábios antes de dizer:

-Essa é Virginia Weasley? Como a Weasley conseguiu ficar tão gostosa desse jeito?

O loiro deu meio sorriso.

-Que bom que acha a mesma coisa. Pensei que tinha ficado louco.

-Ela deve saber mesmo como deixar um homem louco... –Blás comentou –Você a quer Draco?

-Acho que seria uma boa diversão, mas não foi por isso que te chamei aqui. Quero que leia a matéria.

Ao terminar de ler, Blás ficou surpreso.

-Mandou a Chang pra Azkaban. Essa Weasley é bem espertinha, hein? Ouvi dizer que ela nunca perdeu em nenhum julgamento. É uma advobruxa das boas, além de ser auror.

Nesse instante o IB tocou, Draco colocou no viva-voz:

-Estou ocupado, Samantha. –Disse à sua secretaria.

-Não desligue, Sr. Malfoy. É uma chamada de Azkaban, um tal de Doyle disse que tem algo interessante para o Sr.

-OK. Obrigado, Sam. Pode passar a ligação.

A ligação foi passada.

-Tem algo de meu interesse, Sr. Doyle?

-Sim. Virginia Weasley esteve aqui. Sabe de quem falo?

-Perfeitamente. Prossiga Sr. Doyle.

-Ela interrogou a prisioneira Cho Chang e posso garantir que Chang complicou o Sr.

-Desgraçada! Sabia que ia abrir o bico. O interrogatório foi gravado?

-Sim sr., mandarei a fita imediatamente.

-Preciso que apague a Chang pra mim. Pode fazer isso?

-Mas é claro. Pra quando?

-Ainda não decidi, entrarei em contato depois.

-Perfeitamente. Até breve.

Draco desligou o IB.

-Maldita Chang! –Draco praguejou.

Blás pegou o IB e falou com a secretária de Malfoy:

-Samantha, se você preza o seu emprego é melhor que traga uma xícara de chá de camomila misturado com calmante. Draco está o cão!

N/A: (1): _Uma advobruxa no mundo mágico escolhe 2 áreas para atuar. No caso da Gina ela poderá tanto desempenhar o papel de advogada quanto o de promotora. _

_(2):_Esse é o lema do Draco e é uma frase famosa de Nicolau Maquiavel. Daí vem a palavra maquiavélico.


	2. Quando Um Grande Amor Se Vai

N/A: Só pra lembrar, essa fic não contém spoilers HP6 e HP7

Capítulo 2: Quando um grande amor se vai

Na volta de Azkaban, Gina resolveu ir para a casa de Hermione. Ao chegar ao continente (Azkaban é localizada numa ilha), ela aparatou direto na casa da amiga.

Hermione estava sentada no sofá da sala e parecia perdida em pensamentos.

-Mione? Está tudo bem com você? –Gina perguntou sentando-se ao lado dela.

-Eu tô ótima. –respondeu vagamente –Tenho que te contar...

-Contar o quê? –Gina perguntou, curiosa e ansiosa.

-Lembra dos enjôos que eu andava sentindo? –Mione perguntou e a ruiva assentiu –Eu estou grávida.

-Mas isso é maravilhoso, Hermione! –exclamou abraçando a amiga.

Após o abraço, as duas sorriram.

-De quantos meses? O Rony já sabe?

-Uns três meses. Como hoje é meu dia de folga, resolvi fazer o teste de gravidez, você foi a 1ª pessoa a quem eu contei.

-Isso merece uma comemoração.

-Que tal você e o Harry virem jantar aqui?

-Acho ótimo.

-Mas a comida terá de ser leve ou eu vou vomitar. Uma sopa de legumes está bom?

-Sem problemas, mas tenho que escrever um bilhete pro Harry. Onde tem pergaminho, tinta e pena?

-No escritório do Rony deve ter.

Gina foi até lá e realmente encontrou o que queria. Então começou a escrever.

_Harry,_

_Hoje vamos jantar na casa do Rony e da Mione._

_O motivo é surpresa..._

_Estaremos te esperando_

_Com amor,_

_Gina_

A ruiva aparatou em seu apartamento, deixou o bilhete em cima da mesa da cozinha e desaparatou na sala da casa de Hermione.

-E então, Mione? Vamos fazer um super jantar? –Gina perguntou entusiasmada.

Draco tomou o chá, mas seu nível de irritação não baixou muito. Por isso mandou que sua secretária lhe fizesse massagem.

Cerca de meia hora depois ouviram batidas à porta.

-Entre. –Draco mandou.

Katie Bell entrou e Blás a olhou maliciosamente.

-Com licença, Sr. Malfoy. Chegou essa fita e pediram pra entregar urgentemente.

-Obrigado, Katie. Dê para o Zabini. –falou em seu costumeiro tom arrastado –A fita. –acrescentou ao ver o sorriso de Blás.

Katie entregou a fita para Blás que fez um gesto de depois e piscou um olho.

-Mais alguma coisa que eu possa fazer?

-Não, por enquanto é só isso. Pode se retirar e vá com ela, Samantha.

As duas saíram da sala.

-Coloque a fita no vídeo, Blás.

O Zabini obedeceu e então, Draco pegou o controle remoto e ligou a televisão tela plana de 50''.

Draco e Blás assistiram atentamente sem fazer o mínimo ruído e assim a fita do depoimento de Cho chegou ao fim, o loiro socou a mesa:

-A Chang abriu o bico e contou tudo o que sabia. Vaca maldita!

-Eu me preocuparia mais com a Weasley, você disse que vai mandar apagar a Chang mesmo. Por que não reserva o mesmo destino pra Weasley?

Draco riu brevemente.

-Não acho uma boa idéia. Ia dar muito na cara que eu fui o responsável. Aquela Weasley me odeia mesmo, você viu? Ela quer realmente me trancafiar em Azkaban. Vai ser divertido fazê-la perder num julgamento, pela 1ª vez. Sem a Chang, a Weasley não tem como me acusar e obter um veredicto favorável à minha prisão. Blás, quero que seja o meu advobruxo de defesa.

-Ok. Vou dar um jeito de influenciar na escolha do júri.

-Ótimo. Vamos ver até onde vai o poder persuasivo de Virgínia Weasley. -murmurou com um sorriso de escárnio.

Harry chegou em seu apartamento. Estava feliz com o que Dumbledore havia lhe contado. Ele sabia que a novidade iria mudar a sua vida e a de Gina também, mas esperava que ela gostasse da notícia.

Acendeu a luz no interruptor, já que o apartamento era trouxa. Perguntou-se se a sua querida ruiva já tinha chegado e constatou que não ao ver o bilhete que Gina tinha deixado em cima da mesa da cozinha.

"_Que surpresa será essa que a Gina mencionou?" _perguntou-se antes de entrar no chuveiro.

Passados uns 10 minutos, saiu do banho e se arrumou. Depois checou sua aparência no espelho e aparatou na casa de Hermione.

Rony e Hermione o cumprimentaram com abraços apertados e Gina com um beijo.

-Que bom que chegou, Harry. –a ruiva falou, conduzindo-o até a sala de jantar.

A mesa estava posta, todos se sentaram e Harry perguntou:

-Qual é a misteriosa surpresa?

Rony abriu um sorriso enorme e respondeu antes que Hermione ou Gina:

-Eu vou ser pai. –e bateu a mão no peito com orgulho.

-Parabéns Rony e Mione. –Harry felicitou-os e exibiu um sorriso sincero.

Todos começaram a tomar a sopa de legumes, que a propósito estava deliciosa e foi muito elogiada. Ao final do jantar, Hermione falou pra Harry:

-Ainda não sei se é menino ou menina, mas eu gostaria que você e a Gina fossem os padrinhos. Tudo bem?

-Mas é claro! –Gina exclamou.

-Vai ser um pouco difícil de virmos pra cá, mas daremos um jeito.

Rony, Mione e Gina não entenderam nada.

-Como assim, Harry? –Gina perguntou.

Harry suspirou fundo e começou a falar:

-Vocês ouviram falar que o Ministro da Magia dos EUA morreu. Então eles fizeram uma votação pra eleger um substituto. Dumbledore indicou o meu nome, mas eu não botava fé. Hoje que fiquei sabendo que fui eleito, acho que foi mais pelo fato de ter sido eu quem derrotou Voldemort. Mas enfim, teremos que partir amanhã, Gina.

-Como assim "Teremos que partir amanhã"? Eu não posso, acabei de começar o maior processo da minha carreira. Não posso simplesmente abandonar tudo. –Gina declarou veemente.

-Mas eu tenho que chegar lá amanhã à noite, Gina. –Harry se defendeu –Além disso, a advobruxia é bem desenvolvida nos Estados Unidos. Você é competente, vai se dar bem em qualquer lugar, eu sei que vai.

-Acho melhor discutirmos esse assunto a sós. –ela falou dando um ponto final.

Harry e Gina se despediram de Rony e Mione e os parabenizaram mais uma vez. Depois aparataram no apartamento.

-Como você pôde não me contar antes? –Gina perguntou indignada, lembrando a Harry quando Molly Weasley discutia com Arthur.

-Não imaginei que fosse ganhar! O que você quer que eu faça?

A Weasley suspirou fundo para acalmar os nervos.

-Sinto muito, Harry, mas você terá que ir sozinho.

-Sente muito? –foi a vez de Harry se indignar –Eu te amo, Gina! O que é que eu vou fazer nos Estados Unidos sem você?

Os olhos dela ficaram rasos de lágrimas ao responder:

-Vai ser o melhor Ministro da Magia que já existiu. Não é fácil dizer isso, mas é verdade. Eu te perdi pro trabalho. Teremos que tocar as nossas vidas...

-Está terminando o nosso namoro? –Harry perguntou abismado e Gina confirmou com a cabeça.

-Que tipo de namoro teríamos nos encontrando raríssimas vezes em cada ano? Talvez nem chegasse a duas...Não, isso não daria certo. Dói e muito, mas é melhor que termine assim.

Harry concordou, relutante, e secou as lágrimas de Gina:

-Amanhã eu vou embora. –disse com a voz embargada –Seja minha pela última vez, Gi. –pediu com tristeza.

Ela consentiu e atirou-se nos braços dele num abraço apertado e desesperado, sentindo-se quente e protegida por ele. Não queria ter que soltá-lo nunca mais, no entanto sabia que esse seu pedido não poderia ser atendido. Harry deslizou suas mãos pelas costas da ruiva, acariciando. A seguir soltaram-se, Gina tirou sua capa e Harry a dele.

-Você não vai querer ficar com isso. –ela sussurrou tirando a suéter verde e a camisa branca que ele usava.

-Nem você. –Harry disse tirando o vestido azul aveludado de Gina.

Enquanto a ruiva tirava as sandálias, Harry aproveitou para tirar a calça, os sapatos e as meias. Depois subiu na cama e puxou a Weasley pela mão.

Gina tirou os óculos de Harry e colocou-os na mesa-de-cabeceira. Beijaram-se longamente e Harry tirou o sutiã azul que ela usava. Deitou-a na cama e ficou por cima dela. Ao receber um sorriso aprovador de Gina, beijou-lhe o pescoço e foi descendo para os seios.

A Weasley gemeu levemente e segurou o lençol em que estava, com força. A respiração dela começava a tornar-se gradualmente curta e rápida.

Harry tateou a gaveta da mesa-de-cabeceira até encontrar uma camisinha. Ele passou a beijar a barriga de Gina enquanto tirava a calcinha azul dela. A ruiva ficou de joelhos na cama, de frente pra Harry e tirou a cueca cinza dele com alguma ajuda do mesmo.Então viu que o moreno já se encontrava excitado e viu-o colocar a camisinha.

"_Pela última vez."_ Ela pensou segurando-se pra não chorar, enquanto mordia o lábio inferior.

Harry parecia esperar que Gina tomasse a iniciativa. Ela deitou-se e fez um sinal com a mão, chamando-o. Ele abriu caminho sobre o corpo Weasley, debruçando-se sobre ela e beijando-lhe os lábios. Alguns segundos depois, Gina sentiu Harry começar a penetrá-la. Ela abraçou-o, puxando-o contra si quando ele começou a fazer movimentos mais rápidos.

Os dois arfavam e ao chegarem perto do clímax começaram a gemer mais audivelmente. Como já haviam feito amor muitas outras vezes, chegaram ao orgasmo ao mesmo tempo. Harry caiu ao lado dela, tirou a camisinha e jogou-a no lixinho do quarto. Os dois estavam cansados e respiravam aceleradamente.

Depois de um tempo de descanso, Gina vestiu as roupas debaixo, colocou um robe e saiu da cama.

-O que você vai fazer, Gi? –Harry, que já havia posto a cueca e estava coberto por um lençol, perguntou.

-Tenho trabalho a fazer.

-Que trabalho é esse que não pode esperar?

-Tenho que enviar uma intimação amanhã de manhã, por isso vou fazê-la agora. É pra pessoa que a Chang acusou.

-Quem? –Harry perguntou curioso.

-Draco Malfoy. –respondeu, seu tom de voz e expressão demonstrando o quanto o nome e a pessoa a desagradavam.

-Então ele é quem está por trás da Máfia? –Harry perguntou e concluiu ao mesmo tempo, porém sem parecer muito surpreso.

-Tem uma coisa me incomodando, Harry. Por que você não me contou que o Malfoy era o Espião-X?

-Eu não pude te contar, era informação sigilosa e poucas pessoas tinham acesso a ela. Você também não me contaria, né?

-Tem razão. Fizemos o juramento de manter certas coisas em sigilo e temos que cumprir.

-Acha que com apenas o depoimento da Chang, colocará o Malfoy atrás das grades?

-Claro, ela é uma testemunha valiosa e podem interrogá-la sob efeito da poção veritasserum. Mas não pretendo contar só com o depoimento dela...O Malfoy está FER-RA-DO!

-Fico feliz que sua carreira esteja de vento em popa, mesmo que signifique a nossa separação. Não posso exigir que largue o seu trabalho por causa do meu, seria egoísmo da minha parte. Espero que tudo corra bem pra você.

-Podemos nos comunicar por cartas ao menos. -Gina sugeriu –E não fique receoso de me contar que encontrou uma outra mulher pra me substituir. Seremos amigos, pode me contar.

-Você é insubstituível, Gina.

Ela suspirou pesadamente, mais uma vez contendo as lágrimas.

-Você é um homem maravilhoso, Harry. Mais dia, menos dia, você irá superar essa separação e eu também.

"_Pelo menos eu espero superar."_ Gina pensou.

-Talvez voltemos a ficar juntos daqui alguns anos.

-É, talvez... –a ruiva concordou.

-Me desculpe, Gina. Vou parar de falar e deixá-la fazer seu trabalho em paz. –Harry disse e Gina foi sentar-se na mesa da cozinha para finalmente começar a intimação.

Gina tinha certeza de ter adormecido sobre o pergaminho, mas acordou na cama.

"_O Harry me trouxe pra cá."_ Foi seu primeiro pensamento.

Ainda de olhos fechados tateou a cama à procura do corpo de Harry para abraçá-lo, mas para seu desespero, constatou que a estava sozinha na cama.

Abriu imediatamente os olhos e Harry não estava no quarto.

"_Não! Ele não pode ter ido embora sem se despedir de mim!"_ ela pensou calçando seus chinelos e se levantando decidida a procurá-lo em todos os lugares do apartamento.

Quando ela entrou na cozinha, o viu terminando de arrumar a mesa do café da manhã e não pôde deixar de sorrir aliviada.

-Você me deu um susto, Harry! Achei que já tivesse partido.

Harry virou-se e foi até Gina.

-Já acordou, meu amor. –falou dando um beijo nela –Eu nunca iria sem falar com você.

-Fiz panquecas pra nós, sei como você adora. E também milkshake.

-Você é mesmo um amor, Harry.

-Vou sentir falta de ser o namorado mais paparicado do mundo.

-Bobinho, você merece. Harry, você me levou pra cama ontem. Me salvou de uma terrível dor no corpo, obrigada.

-Ah, Gina, nem precisa agradecer. Agora vamos tomar café ou chegaremos atrasados. –ele disse a puxando para mesa.

-Chegaremos? –perguntou ao se sentar –Você vai hoje pro Ministério?

-Vou. –Harry respondeu sentando também –Apenas pra me despedir do pessoal e por último passarei na casa de Rony e Mione.

Gina pegou uma panqueca de carne, uma de presunto e queijo, uma de frango, catupiry e palmito e outra de chocolate, além de ter tomado mais que um copo de milkshake. Ela havia resolvido afogar a tristeza de perder Harry, na comida:

-Que fome toda é essa? –Harry perguntou espantado –Não está grávida também, está?

-Não, Harry! Eu sei que nem sempre você usa camisinha, mas eu tomo anticoncepcional.

Ele ficou aliviado pela resposta da ruiva. Seria muito complicado se eles fossem ter um filho justo quando tinham que se separar.

Depois do café da manhã, Gina foi escovar os dentes e se arrumar. Quando saiu do banheiro, foi terminar a intimação e não teve dificuldades nessa tarefa.

Ao terminar, Harry saiu do banheiro e perguntou:

-Vamos?

-Sim, mas primeiro me diga uma coisa. Como vai pros EUA? Vai aparatar?

-Não, vou de avião para Washington.

-E você vai me buscar pra ir com você até o aeroporto, não vai?

-Sabe que não gosto de despedidas, mas dessa vez vou abrir uma exceção. Depois passo na sua sala pra te buscar.

Os dois se beijaram e então aparataram no Ministério da Magia. Gina foi até o Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia e bateu à porta do gabinete do juiz Toddy Ridgeway e entrou. A secretária deu um cordial sorriso e perguntou:

-O que faz por aqui tão cedo, Virginia?

-Olá Becky, preciso ver o Meritíssimo.

-Ok., vou anunciá-la. –Becky disse pegando o IB –Meritíssimo? Virginia Weasley deseja vê-lo. Tudo bem, eu direi. –e desligou.

-E então? –a ruiva perguntou ansiosa.

-Pode entrar, Gina. Ele disse que terá um imenso prazer em recebê-la.

-Obrigada, Becky. –Gina agradeceu e se dirigiu à sala do juiz.

Bateu à porta e entrou em seguida. Toddy Ridgeway estava sentado por trás de sua mesa que estava apinhada de papéis.

Ele era um homem de estatura mediana com olhos verde-oliva e cabelos loiros levemente avermelhados. Ele tinha feições duras que impunham respeito, mas fora dos tribunais era extremamente amável. Quando Gina entrou na sala, ele olhou e sorriu.

-Meritíssimo, eu...

Ele a interrompeu:

-Não estamos em um tribunal, me chame pelo nome.

-Bem, Sr. Ridgeway, vim até aqui pra pedir que assine essa intimação. –falou erguendo o papel que segurava.

Ele acenou positivamente e disse:

-Pode me chamar de Toddy, Virginia. Sabe que sou apenas 5 anos mais velho que você. E sobre a intimação, é endereçada à quem?

-Draco Malfoy. –Gina respondeu sem pestanejar.

O juiz piscou e perguntou curiosamente:

-Quer chamá-lo à tribunal sob qual acusação? Draco Malfoy faz doações para causas nobres, paga os impostos, não se mete em escândalos e tem uma esposa adorável. Enfim, ele é o cidadão modelo do mundo mágico.

-Do jeito que fala, Toddy, até parece que o Malfoy é um santo, digno de canonização. Só faltou me pedir pra acender uma vela em nome dele. –e deu um muxoxo –A imagem que você e o mundo mágico em geral têm dele, não corresponde à verdade.

-Então me conte. O que ele fez pra cair nas mãos da temível Virginia Weasley?

-Ontem eu te disse que ia interrogar a Chang e eu fui. Ela me falou que desviou o dinheiro do St. Mungus pro Malfoy e que ele está por trás do crime organizado que ele denominou MMVO. Ele é culpado direta ou indiretamente de diversos crimes: Chantagem, homicídios, desvio de dinheiro público e até tráfico de drogas e imigrantes ilegais.

-Estou impressionado. –o juiz disse sinceramente.

-E não para por aí. O Malfoy emprega garotas menores de idade em bordéis e foi um Comensal da Morte. Esse desgraçado tem que ir preso! E isso de acordo com a Chang não é tudo que ele faz, mas ela não sabe quais os outros negócios dele. A Chang concordou em depor contra ele e tem nomes de pessoas que trabalham pra ele. –Gina hesitou pensando em seu irmão e resolveu não citar nomes (ela não lembrava de todos mesmo) –É uma rede de corrupção gigantesca, Toddy. Você tem que assinar essa intimação.

-Sabia que seus olhos estavam brilhando enquanto me falava da situação?

-Oh, me desculpe, Meritíssimo...Digo, Toddy. É que eu fico indignada com certas coisas! –ela se defendeu se sentindo um pouco constrangida por ter falado tão excitadamente.

O juiz sorriu levemente ao ver o embaraço da ruiva.

-Não precisa se desculpar, Virginia. Adoro o brilho ardoroso dos seus olhos quando está defendendo sua opinião. Vê-se que você ama o que faz e isso é algo positivo. Me entregue o papel e eu vou assinar. –Gina passou a intimação e Toddy a assinou –Ao que parece, Draco Malfoy terá dificuldades em lutar contra você, mesmo tendo fama de cidadão modelo. Ninguém nunca escapou da implacável Weasley, não é mesmo?

Gina apanhou a intimação de volta.

-Culpado ou inocente, todo merecem um julgamento justo. Apenas faço a minha parte para que a justiça seja cumprida. Nesse caso, a justiça é atirar o Malfoy em Azkaban e jogar a chave fora. –falou sombriamente –Tenha um bom dia, Toddy. –a Weasley disse saindo sorridente.

"_Vou fazer com que todos saibam quem é o verdadeiro Draco Malfoy."_ Ela prometeu a si mesma.

Draco aparatou de sua mansão para sua sala de presidente da M Corporation. Sentou-se em sua cadeira, cruzou os pés e colocou-os em cima da mesa. Então viu que a luz vermelha do IB estava acesa, o que significava que havia uma ou mais mensagens na secretária eletrônica.

O loiro esticou a mão e pegou o fone do IB e apertou um dos muitos botões para ouvir.

-Sr. Malfoy, quando chegar entre em contato comigo.

Ele reconheceu a voz de sua secretária, apertou outro botão e a chamou pelo fone:

-Venha até aqui, Samantha. –e colocou o fone no gancho.

Após alguns segundos, o Malfoy ouviu batidas à porta e ela entrou. Mesmo que o chefe a tivesse chamado, Samantha tinha que bater antes de entrar.

Draco Malfoy proibira todos de aparatarem em sua sala e a última secretária (Blás contara-lhe) fora demitida por entrar de repente na sala do presidente. Samantha prezava muito seu emprego, tanto em questões financeiras como de status (muitas queriam ser secretárias do suposto todo certinho Draco Malfoy) para deixar de agir formalmente com o chefe.

-Bom dia, Sr. Malfoy. –ela cumprimentou fechando a porta atrás de si e andando até a mesa dele –Chegou este envelope hoje de manhã para o senhor, é do Ministério da Magia.

-Deixe aí. –Draco falou em tom cansado e entediado, apontando a mesa.

-O que houve? Parece cansado, Sr. Malfoy. Eu poderia fazer alguma coisa? Um café, talvez. –ela disse colocando o envelope em cima da mesa.

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha, pensativo enquanto mirava a secretária.

Ela estava ali parada, torcendo as mãos, visivelmente incomodada pelo exame dele. Certamente não era a intenção dela ter em si os olhos do chefe a analisando.

Samantha Parker tinha 21 anos. Possuía olhos que pareciam duas pérolas negras e cabelos igualmente negros que eram lisos e curtos com um corte despojado. Era fina como uma tábua, com um corpo que parecia ser de porcelana de tão delicado.

Estava com uma blusinha branca por baixo de um comportado vestido azul marinho que ia quase até os joelhos. Ela usava também uma meia calça cor de pele do tipo dedinhos e nos pés calçava sandálias brancas de salto 10cm que visavam disfarçar sua baixa estatura.

A Draco, Samantha parecia uma santa.

"_... Mas meu pai sempre diz que na hora do 'vamos ver' as santas são as mais fogosas"_ ele pensou resolvendo comprovar se a teoria era verdadeira.

-Bem, foi apenas sobre este envelope que eu queria lhe falar. Se o Sr. Não tem mais nada pra dizer, com licença. –falou fazendo menção de se virar.

-Espere. –Draco pediu, se levantando e indo até ela.

-Sim? O que o Sr. deseja? –ela perguntou em tom eficiente.

Draco passou seus braços em torno da finíssima cintura de Samantha e colou seu corpo ao dela.

-Hum... –ela começou sem jeito –Não acho que esse tipo de afeto deva existir entre um presidente e sua secretária.

Samantha tentava se livrar dos braços dele, mas não estava adiantando.

-Ora, Sam...Isso é mais comum que ver bruxos tomando cerveja amanteigada num dia frio. –ele disse e tentou beijá-la, mas ela desviou.

-Me solte, Sr. Malfoy. Eu não sou esse tipo de profissional, o senhor está me confundindo. Sou uma pessoa íntegra e pretendo manter um relacionamento estritamente profissional com o Sr.

Draco olhou dentro dos olhos dela e soube que Samantha o queria, mas a conduta moral dela era elevada demais pra se deixar seduzir por ele.

-Eu te pago pra fazer o que eu quero que faça, Samantha. E pago muito bem.

-Me paga pra trabalhar como sua secretária e não para ser uma de suas meretrizes. O contrato é claro, sou apenas sua secretária. Além disso, o Sr. é casado.

Ela continuava tentando se soltar, mas Draco não deixava.

-Sua família sempre foi muito pobre, Srta. Parker e você os sustenta com o que ganha aqui. Eu a investiguei antes de contratá-la. Você nasceu trouxa e é a única bruxa em sua família. É órfã de mãe, o pai está fazendo um tratamento caro de quimioterapia e os seus irmãos tem apenas 15, 14 e 11 anos. Você sustenta a todos...

-O que está insinuando? –ela perguntou preocupada.

-Acho que você é inteligente o bastante pra perceber... –ele disse e a beijou.

Dessa vez Samantha permitiu, havia entendido bem o que ele quisera dizer...

Draco sabia que jogara sujo ao insinuar que ela poderia perder o emprego de que tanto precisava.

Mas que diferença isso fazia pra ele? Draco ainda estava irado pela história da confissão de Cho e queria satisfazer a sede de seu ego.

Ué? Por que não chantagear a única funcionária da empresa que nunca demonstrara segundas intenções para com ele? "Os fins justificam os meios." Era o lema de Draco. O que importava era vencer e ele vencera ao atacar o calcanhar de Aquiles de Samantha.**(1)** Draco beijava a morena, selvagemente e ela amoleceu em seus braços o puxando contra si. Ele ergueu o vestido dela e baixou a meia calça.

O loiro ia tirando o cinto, quando o IB tocou. Samantha parou de beijá-lo e recomendou:

-É melhor que atenda.

-Não, deixe tocar. –ele falou arrancando o cinto.

Draco abriu o botão e o zíper de sua calça. O IB continuava a tocar e já estava o irritando ao máximo.

"_Droga! Por causa desse maldito intercomunicador perdi a excitação. É bom ser uma chamada importante..."_ pensou atendendo o IB.

-Alô. –falou no pior mal humor possível.

-É o Sr. Malfoy? –uma voz insegura de homem perguntou do outro lado.

-Sou eu. Quem é você? Se não for importante, eu te castro à sangue-frio.

Do outro lado o homem engoliu em seco antes de responder:

-Aqui é David Andrews, sou editor-chefe do Profeta Diário e tenho uma informação de grande valia pro Sr.

-Diga. –Draco ordenou ainda de mal humor.

-Virginia Weasley acabou de sair daqui. Ela disse que queria que publicássemos na edição de amanhã que o Sr. É o chefe da MMVO.

-E o que você disse? –perguntou indiferente.

-Que talvez não houvesse espaço na edição de amanhã. Eu queria ganhar tempo pra falar com o Sr...

Draco o interrompeu:

-Pode colocar amanhã e coloque na 1ª página.

-O-o quê? –David perguntou assombrado.

-Não discuta comigo e faça o que estou mandando, Andrews. Se a Weasley quer um escândalo, é um escândalo que ela vai ter. Entendido?

-Sim, Sr. Malfoy.

-Me procure depois de amanhã. –Draco disse e desligou o IB –Pode ir Samantha, depois terminaremos o que ficou pendente.

A secretária subiu a meia calça, morta de vergonha.

Samantha queria Draco, mas daria tudo para não querer.

A verdade era que ela era apaixonada por ele, mas nunca dera margem pra que alguém descobrisse e procurava ser amável com o chefe, mas sem extrapolar a relação profissional.

Ela sabia que Draco era casado e era mulherengo, por isso não ousava mover uma palha para fazê-lo notá-la. Agora, o Malfoy a tinha notado ela não queria ser notada. Queria apenas poder esquecê-lo.

"_Ele só iria querer se divertir comigo. Além disso, ele tem mulheres bem mais atraentes ao seu dispor." _Ela pensava freqüentemente.

Samantha só entrara no jogo de Draco, pela chantagem subjetiva que ele fizera. Ela precisava demais daquele emprego, não podia deixar sua família na mão. Mas mesmo assim, sentia-se envergonhada e culpada por entrar naquele jogo, tendo de passar por cima de toda a moral e educação que sua família havia lhe ensinado.

"_Mesmo que eu o ame, não é minha intenção ter um caso com ele. Mas será necessário se ele quiser."_ Ela pensou, se sentindo sem saída.

-Com licença, Sr. Malfoy. –falou se retirando.

-Espere. –Draco pediu e ela se virou para ouvir –Veja se o Zabini chegou e peça pra ele vir me ver.

-Sim, senhor. –respondeu de cabeça baixa.

Draco interpretou mal o jeito desolado de Samantha:

-Não se preocupe, logo teremos uma oportunidade de ficarmos à sós novamente, eu prometo. Isso é tudo.

Samantha virou-se e foi embora. Draco não pôde ver as lágrimas que rolaram pelo rosto dela.

Era 3h da tarde quando Harry bateu à porta onde se lia "Virginia M. Weasley, auror e advobruxa" e entrou.

Gina, que estivera absorta examinando vários pergaminhos, sorriu ao ver Harry entrando. Ele sorriu de volta e a Weasley levantou-se, foi até ele e o abraçou e beijou.

Levou um bom tempo até se separarem e então Harry perguntou:

-Já está pronta?

-Quase. –ela disse e foi juntar os papéis e em seguida trancá-los numa gaveta –Agora sim, podemos ir.

Os dois saíram da sala dela e Gina trancou a porta. Foram até o saguão de entrada do Ministério da Magia e de lá aparataram para a casa de Rony e Hermione.

-Oi Mione, Rony. –Harry e Gina disseram, cumprimentando os amigos.

-Eu já chamei um táxi. –Rony anunciou –Ele está em frente de casa nos esperando.

Entraram no táxi. Harry, Gina e Hermione atrás e Rony na frente.

Gina e Harry estavam abraçados.

"_Deve ser difícil pra eles enfrentarem essa separação."_ Hermione pensou, compadecida.

"_Coitada da Gina, deve estar sofrendo pra caramba."_ Rony pensou.

Chegaram no aeroporto às 3 e ½.

-Eu mandarei corujas pra vocês, eu prometo. –Harry disse ainda abraçando Gina.

-Harry, eu sei que no começo você vai se sentir na fossa. –Hermione disse –Mas não deixe de comer, não quero que esteja esquelético da próxima vez que nos virmos.

-Vou sentir muito sua falta, cara. –Rony falou –Você sabe que não sou bom em palavras...Mas você sabe que sempre foi meu 6° irmão. Nunca vou esquecer as farras que fazíamos quando ganhávamos no quadribol e todas as nossas aventuras.

-É, inclusive a sua cara quando a Mione te beijou pela 1ª vez –Harry falou, sorrindo.

As orelhas de Rony ficaram vermelhas.

-Você também ficou com cara de babaca quando começou a namorar a Gina. –o ruivo se defendeu.

Harry corou um pouco e concordou:

-A Gina sempre foi especial pra mim, eu apenas demorei um pouco pra perceber isso.

-Um pouco? Demorou vários anos, como você foi lerdo, Harry.

-Olha quem fala... –Harry começou, mas Mione interveio.

-Não vão brigar agora, né? Isso é ridículo.

Os dois concordaram.

-Está muito quieta, Gi. –Harry comentou e nesse momento uma voz soou.

"Última chamada para o vôo 785 com destino a Washington, Estados Unidos. Os passageiros desse vôo devem embarcar imediatamente, dirijam-se ao portão 21."

Harry abraçou Gina com mais força e beijou-a com desespero. Para eles parecia ter passado uns 2 segundos, mas para Rony e Hermione que estavam observando era uns 30 segundos.

-Te amo, Gi.

-Eu também, Harry. Adeus.

Eles ficaram de mãos dadas enquanto Harry se despedia dos dois amigos. Depois ele e Gina se beijaram novamente -dessa vez um beijo mais curto- e se soltaram. Ele pegou a mala.

-Até a próxima. –Harry disse e partiu sem olhar pra trás, Gina sabia que ele não gostava de despedidas.

Esperou até que ele desaparecesse e então deixou todas as lágrimas guardadas rolarem pelo rosto. Jogou-se nos braços de Rony e Hermione aos prantos e inconsolável.

"_Quase todos me acham uma insensível porque sou dura nos tribunais. Eu tenho um coração, também sou humana. Gostaria de saber o que diriam se vissem a inflexível Virginia Weasley chorando como uma criança. Chorando por amor! Chorando por Harry Potter."_ Ela pensou se sentindo a mais miserável das mulheres.

N/A: (1):Pra que não sabe 'calcanhar de Aquiles' significa ponto fraco


	3. O Suicídio De Cho Chang

Capítulo 3: O "suicídio" de Cho Chang

Era véspera do julgamento de Malfoy.

Gina acordou às 8h, um tanto cedo para um domingo, mas tarde pra quem tinha que acordar às 6h:

-Droga! –ela exclamou, enquanto pegava algo pra comer –O Harry sempre colocava o relógio pra despertar na hora certa...Eu não consigo acordar sozinha no horário certo! Que saudades do Harry... –e suspirou pesadamente.

Hoje era o dia de folga dela. Mas como conseguiria relaxar com o julgamento tão próximo? Além disso, era o aniversário de 6 anos de sua única sobrinha, a Evelyn.

Filha de Gui e Fleur, Eve poderia ser considerada adorável. Era uma garotinha esperta, bonita e muito simpática, porém tinha uma curiosidade...Gina a adorava e a considerava como se fosse sua própria filha.

Eve tinha olhos azuis iguais aos da mãe e os cabelos eram vermelhos, mas não tão intensos como os de Gui, pois tinham um leve toque do cabelo louro prateado que Fleur havia herdado da avó veela.

Gina já tinha lido dezenas de vez os apontamentos que havia preparado para o tribunal, mas mesmo assim ainda não se sentia tão segura. No entanto, não podia faltar à festa de Eve.

No fim, a ruiva decidiu ir. Ela se arrumou, pegou o presente e aparatou no quintal da casa de Gui:

-Até que enfim, Gina! –Gui reclamou –A Eve pensou que você tinha se esquecido dela e se trancou no quarto.

-Olá, Gina. –Fleur disse chegando perto e a cumprimentando com um beijo no rosto –Que bom que chegou. Os convidados já estão todos presentes, mas a Eve não quer sair do quarto. Será que você consegue tirá-la de lá?

-Deixe comigo. –Gina disse e entrou na casa.

A Weasley subiu as escadas e seguiu para o quarto de Evelyn. Arthur e Molly Weasley estavam em frente à porta. Gina os cumprimentou com um abraço apertado e Eve parou de gritar que não ia sair ao ouvir a voz da tia:

-Mãe, pai. Eu acho melhor que vocês desçam e esperem lá fora. Deixem que eu me entenda com ela. –ela sussurrou e os dois acordaram.

Ao ficar sozinha, Gina chamou:

-Evelyn! Eu já cheguei, por que você não vem ver o presente que eu trouxe pra você?

-Não! Tia Gina é muito má e não gosta mais de mim.

-Não seja boba, Eve! É claro que eu te adoro. É que a tia é ocupada e tem que trabalhar muito. Seja uma boa menininha e vem dar um abraço em mim.

-Tem muita gente má pra "sê" preso, tia?

-Tem sim, querida. Abre a porta, Eve, ou então eu vou ficar muito triste e ir embora.

Evelyn abriu a porta e Gina sorriu ao ver a sobrinha vestida como uma pequena princesa.

Gina pegou Eve no colo e abraçou-a:

-Feliz aniversário, Eve!

Depois sentou-se junto com ela na cama e assistiu-a abrir o presente que era um CD das Esquisitonas, o mesmo que Eve gostava de ouvir quando ia no apartamento de Gina.

-"Brigadu", tia. Eu "doro" esse CD.

Gina riu:

-Seus pais não vão gostar muito de te ver ouvindo essas músicas...

-Presente da tia Gina é "sagradu".

-Está feliz, Eve?

-Sim, mas cadê o tio Harry?

O sorriso que Gina tinha desapareceu ao responder:

-Receio que o Harry não irá mais ser seu tio.

-Por que não? –ela perguntou, fazendo cara de triste –Eu gosto dele!

-Ele teve que ir pra bem longe e agora não somos mais namorados. –Gina viu a sobrinha abrir a boca pra falar, então mudou de assunto –O meu presente te deixou feliz então, não é, Dona Eve?

-É...Tia...Posso te contar uma coisa?

-Mas é claro, querida.

-Eu "quiria" "conhecê" alguém mau.

Gina ficou surpresa:

-Por que isso, Eve? Uma pessoa assim não é legal.

-Eu quero. Promete que sim?

-Se você quer. Talvez um dia eu a levarei.

-Eba! Mas o que te "atrasô", tia?

-Quem me atrasou foi Draco Malfoy.

-Ele é um dos homens maus? –ela perguntou curiosa e ao Gina fazer que sim com a cabeça, Eve abriu a boca de espanto e animação –Ele é muito mau?

-Bastante, querida. Eu não gosto dele.

-Legal!

-Ah, Eve! Garota sapeca. Um dia vai ver que ser mau não nenhum pouco legal.

Draco acordou às 11h no domingo e exigiu que Parvati levasse o seu café da manhã na cama:

-Aqui está, meu amor. –Parvati disse ao voltar e colocar uma bandeja com vários alimentos sobre o colo dele.

-Ótimo, pode sair pra visitar a sua irmã, se quiser.

-E você vem?

-Não, estou muito ocupado.

-Mas hoje é domingo! Você não vai para a M Corporation de domingo, Draco.

-Se eu disse que estou ocupado, é porque estou. Vá na casa da Padma e não volte muito tarde.

Parvati concordou, deu um selinho no marido e saiu do quarto.

_"Mulheres...São tão fáceis de se manipular quando se é Draco Malfoy"_ pensou.

Ao terminar o café da manhã, ele viu a capa do Profeta Diário.

Desde a publicação dele ser chefe da MMVO, muitos repórteres quiseram entrevistá-lo. Draco não deu entrevista alguma, mas mesmo assim continuava sendo alvo da imprensa.

Novamente ele estava na capa com Virginia Weasley. A ruiva tinha uma cara séria, apontava para Draco para depois passar o dedo em frente da própria garganta em sinal de corte. O Malfoy da foto acenava sorrindo cativantemente pra quem quer que olhasse pra ele.

A manchete era: "Um dia para o julgamento! Draco Malfoy conseguirá escapar da Dama Ruiva dos Tribunais?"

O loiro atirou o jornal do outro lado do quarto.

_"É lógico que vou escapar"_ pensou _"Já está na hora de contatar o Sr. Doyle pra dar minhas últimas lembranças pra Chang."_

-Nervosa para o julgamento, maninha? –Rony perguntou pra Gina.

-De certa forma. –a ruiva respondeu enquanto Eve fazia força puxando-a pela mão para tirá-la dali –Calma, Eve. É uma conversa importante.

A ruivinha cruzou os braços e fez beicinho, mas continuou ali.

-Você é a melhor advobruxa de que tenho conhecimento. –Hermione disse –Não se preocupe. Eu confio no seu talento, tudo vai dar certo.

-Não exagere, Mione. Assim eu fico com a preocupação a mais de não decepcionar vocês. Na verdade eu ouvi falar que o advobruxo do Malfoy será o Zabini e ele é bom nisso.

-Mas você é melhor! –Hermione respondeu animada –Nem esquente com isso. O Malfoy é um cafajeste e vai pagar pelo que anda fazendo.

-Eu sei! Eu sei! –Eve cantarolou dançando na ponta dos pés em animação.

Rony, Hermione e Gina olharam para a garota, curiosos.

-O que você sabe, querida? –Gina perguntou gentilmente.

-Ele é o homem mau, aquele que te atrasou, né tia? É ele, né?

Gina fez que sim e Rony fechou a cara, perguntando:

-Como é que é essa história de que o Malfoy te atrasou?

-Eu estava relendo umas coisas pro julgamento do Malfoy, apenas isso, Ronald.

-Bom mesmo! Porque se aquele canalha te ameaçar, ele vai se ver comigo!

-Ele é um canalha? O que ele fez? –Eve perguntou não contendo a curiosidade.

-Bem, ele é sim. –a ruiva respondeu –E fez muitas coisas feias.

-O quê? O quê?

Gina olhou pra Mione e Rony em busca de ajuda, mas eles pareciam não querer contar a verdade pra Eve tanto quanto ela. Foi nesse instante que Gui chegou:

-Vamos Eve. –e a pegou no colo –É hora de cantar parabéns.

-Não, eu tava falando com a tia Gina.

Gui suspirou:

-Você não quer comer bolo, Eve? É o seu preferido, de morango.

Ela abriu um sorriso:

-Vamos papai! Quero bolo!

Todos se reuniram em volta da enorme mesa que havia sido arrumada. Eve ficou de pé em uma cadeira para ter altura suficiente e assim soprar as velas. Gui segurava a mão direita de Eve e Fleur a esquerda, assim ela não poderia atacar o bolo antes da hora. Após cantarem os parabéns, o bolo foi partido

-Pra quem vai o 1° pedaço, Eve? –Fleur perguntou.

-Pra tia Gina, mamãe. Aí ela me leva pra ver o cara mau.

Fleur olhou pra Gina pedindo explicações:

-Você disse pra Eve que vai levá-la no julgamento de amanhã?

-Não, Fleur! Eu não disse nada disso. É a Eve que quer conhecer Draco Malfoy.

-Mas você não vai apresentá-lo pra ela, vai? Eve é apenas uma criança, eu proíbo que ela fale com alguém da laia do Malfoy.

-Calma, Fleur. Eu concordo com você, não precisa se preocupar.

-Quando você for mãe, vai entender a minha preocupação. –disse entregando o pedaço de bolo para Gina.

_"Mas a Eve é como se fosse minha filha, eu nunca vou deixar que nada de mal aconteça com ela"._ Gina prometeu a si mesma.

Draco tinha ido ao Gringotes depositar parte de seu dinheiro no banco bruxo. Depois aparatou no jardim da casa de Percy.

Era um grande jardim gramado, cheio de flores e com um lago artificial. A casa era branca e chegava quase a ser uma mansão.

O Malfoy caminhou vagarosamente até a porta e então bateu (o interfone ficava no portão de entrada da propriedade). Esperou pacientemente por alguns instantes, mas ninguém veio.

O loiro resolveu abrir a porta à sua maneira:

-Alorromora. –e entrou na casa, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Apesar do avantajado tamanho da casa, ele viera naquele lugar por várias vezes e por isso sabia onde ficavam os cômodos. Andou sorrateiramente até a sala de estar e viu Penélope sentada em uma poltrona, lendo uma revista.

Penélope Clearwater Weasley era alta, com cabelos castanhos, ondulados nas pontas e maliciosos olhos castanhos-esverdeados. Na opinião de Draco ela estava na média (não era nem gorda nem magra demais e não chegava a ser linda, mas era atraente):

-Olá, Penélope. –ele disse se sentando em um sofá –É incrível como gosta dessa sala, hein?

A morena abriu um sorriso ao olhar pra ele e jogou a revista na mesinha de centro:

-Aqui é aconchegante. –ela disse se levantando e indo até o loiro –Que surpresa, Draco. Você nunca tinha vindo aqui num domingo.–disse se sentando no colo do Malfoy e de frente pra ele –Você veio aqui me "ver"? –perguntou insinuante.

Draco sorriu abanando a cabeça:

-Não, eu vim falar com o seu marido. A propósito, ele está?

-Sim, Percy está no escritório.

-Não tem medo de que ele venha até aqui?

-Muito difícil, quando ele se tranca no escritório...esquece do mundo. –ela falou colocando as mãos por debaixo da blusa dele e o acariciando.

Draco apenas a segurava pela cintura:

-E os empregados? –perguntou.

-Percy dá folga pra eles aos domingos. –respondeu "caçando" os lábios do Malfoy.

Deram um beijo que Draco interrompeu:

-O Weasley não te satisfaz, Penélope? –perguntou.

-Eu amo o Percy, mas ele é vidrado no trabalho. Não é com muita freqüência que me procura, mas ele é bom de cama.

-Então por que precisa de mim?

Penélope saiu do colo dele, contrariada:

-Você me deixa excitada, puxa vida! Não me quer mais, Draco?

_"Sim e não."_ Draco pensou _"Sim, porque costuma ser realmente bom transar com você. E não porque é fácil demais."_

-Só não acho que transar comigo seja uma forma de demonstrar que você ama o seu marido. Nenhum homem gosta de ser corno. Você pode ir chamá-lo pra mim?

-Eu já disse que quando ele se tranca naquele escritório...

O Malfoy a interrompeu:

-Se a montanha não vem a Merlin, Merlin vai à ela. Garanto que o Weasley não se incomodaria de ser interrompido por um velho amigo.

Penélope, meio relutante, acompanhou Draco até a porta do escritório do Weasley e então a abriu e entrou. O Malfoy ficou esperando do lado de fora:

-Percy, meu bem. –ela chamou cautelosamente e ele ergueu os olhos (que estavam por trás de uns óculos com aros de tartaruga) dos papéis em que estava concentrado.

O Weasley suspirou:

-Ah, Penélope. –disse visivelmente aborrecido –Você sabe que não gosto de ser interrompido.

Ela rolou os olhos antes de responder:

-Draco Malfoy está aqui para falar com você.

-Por que não disse pra ele entrar logo? –Percy perguntou e Draco então entrou.

-Como vai, Weasley? –perguntou cordialmente, apertando a mão do ruivo –Poderia nos deixar à sós? –acrescentou para Penélope.

Ela fez uma cara de "Depois você vai ter que me contar!" e saiu sem dizer nada.

-Sente-se, Malfoy. Gostaria de beber algo?

Draco sentou-se:

-Não, obrigado. Bem, -ele começou –não vou fazer rodeios. Você deve saber da acusação da sua irmã contra mim, não?

Percy concordou:

-Eu não sei o que a Gina tem na cabeça pra ousar ir contra você.

-Ela não tem noção do perigo ou sempre foi corajosa? –perguntou displicente.

-Pode-se dizer que ela se tornou corajosa e ignora o perigo. –Percy respondeu após pensar alguns instantes –Qual é o seu interesse nela? Não vai mandar matar a minha irmã, vai? –perguntou tentando esconder o quão chocado e apreensivo estava.

Draco deu um sorriso misterioso:

-Não, meus planos para Virgínia Weasley são outros. Mas posso garantir que amanhã ela vai perder a causa.

-Se a sua intenção é conseguir o ódio dela, está no caminho certo. O trabalho é tudo na vida da Gina.

Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas, registrando as palavras de Percy:

-A Weasley pretende usar a Chang como testemunha de acusação.

O semblante de Percy tornou-se preocupado:

-A Chang sabe de muita coisa. Se ela depuser, até eu posso ir pra Azkaban. Você não terá a mínima chance de absolvição.

Draco concordou com um aceno de cabeça:

-E é por isso que a Chang vai "acidentalmente" bater as botas.

Passou pelo rosto do ruivo um sinal de compreensão:

-Você vai usar o seu contato em Azkaban?

-Sim. Quero que mande Doyle "apagar" a Chang e fazer parecer suicídio. Tem que ser hoje à noite, porque amanhã é o julgamento. Entendido?

-Sim, eu farei isso. –Percy respondeu.

Draco levantou-se e apertou a mão do ruivo:

-Sabia que podia contar com você, Weasley.

-Não tem de que, Malfoy. Gostaria de ficar para o jantar?

-Não, muito obrigado. É véspera do julgamento, Blás falou que entraria em contato comigo para me dizer quem seriam os jurados.

-Entendo. –Percy disse abrindo a porta do escritório –Desculpe não acompanhá-lo até lá fora, mas tenho muitos afazeres. Peça a Penélope que faça isso por mim, sim? E mande lembranças minhas à Parvati.

-Tudo bem. Até mais, Weasley. Não se esqueça do que falamos. –ele falou e saiu andando.

Draco tinha acabado de descer as escadas que levavam a parte térea da casa, quando Penélope apareceu.

-E então, Draco? Sobre o que falaram?

-Apenas sobre a morte da Chang. –ele respondeu indiferente.

-Ah, ela vai morrer, é? –a morena perguntou sorrindo e ao ver Draco não entender o porque disso, ela explicou –Ótimo, é menos uma amante sua pra competir comigo.

Draco não pôde deixar de sorrir:

-Ah é, sua safada? –sussurrou no ouvido dela –A Chang já é carta fora do baralho.

Penélope estremeceu e o puxou pela mão.

-Pra onde você está me levando?

-Pro quartinho da empregada. –ela falou com um tom carregado de segundas intenções.

-Que coisa mais...brega. –ele reclamou.

-Estou falando do quarto da governanta. –ela explicou e entraram no referido cômodo –Os quartos dos empregados são os únicos com chaves, os outros cômodos (menos o escritórios), não podem ser trancados nem com alorromora.

O que ela dissera ser o quartinho da empregada, era um quarto de tamanho médio com as paredes brancas, a janela (que estava fechada) tinha cortinas rosa, uma penteadeira e um guarda-roupa simples e uma cama de solteiro.

-E essa cama é resistente? –Draco perguntou, enquanto Penélope trancava a porta.

Ela deu um sorriso malicioso:

-Então já esqueceu aquelas suas desculpas pra não ir pra cama comigo?

-Não, tem a minha mulher também. Você sabe que não quero magoar a Parvati. –ele falou cinicamente.

-Draco! A Parvati sabe que você não é fiel... –ela falou tirando a capa dele.

-É sabe... Preparada para sexo selvagem?

-Demorou... –ela respondeu enquanto o Malfoy tirava-lhe a blusa.

Ela desabotoou a camisa cinza de Draco o mais rápido que pôde, fazendo vários dos botões voarem. Depois enquanto ele tirava a calça, ela tirava a sua própria. As meias e sapatos dos dois foram arrancados e em seguida Draco imprensou Penélope na parede:

-Sabe que não pode gritar, não é? Nunca se sabe se o Weasley vai sair daquele escritório. –ele falou acarariciando os seios dela –E também não posso me demorar.

-Eu sei... –ela respondeu ofegando um pouco, enquanto ele arrancava o sutiã dela.

-Ótimo. –ele falou e atirou-a na cama.

Penélope puxou Draco em sua direção e beijou-o até ficar sem fôlego. Depois de um tempo ele arrancou a calcinha de Penélope e moveu seus dedos na vagina dela por uns instantes para medir o nível de excitação, o que a fez gemer:

-Ah...Draco...Vem pra mim...

Em seguida Draco retirou sua cueca da maneira mais rápida que conseguiu para em seguida penetrá-la. Penélope estava a lamuriar todo tipo de coisa, mas o loiro quase não sentia prazer pelo que estava fazendo. Ele ia cada vez mais rápido e a cama estava rangendo, mas o prazer não vinha...Pelo menos não tanto quanto ele costumava sentir...

Quando ele percebeu que ela gozou, parou e retirou o seu membro de dentro dela.

Draco começou a se vestir e Penélope ainda estava na cama com cara de satisfeita:

-Ah, Draco como você consegue me deixar tão satisfeita se foi tudo tão rápido? Você tem que ir mesmo?

-Tenho. –ele respondeu, colocando a calça de volta.

-E quando você vem me ver de novo?

-Não sei. Você sabe que sou muito ocupado, ainda mais com esse julgamento...Tudo por causa daquela Weasley enxerida...Oh, você também é Weasley...

-Não faz mal, pode falar. Eu também acho que a minha cunhadinha pisou feio na bola ao te acusar. O Percy também não gostou nada da irmã dele ter feito isso.

Quando Draco terminou de se vestir, apontou a varinha para a porta:

-Alorromora. Tchau Penélope. –disse pra ela que estava se vestindo.

-Boa sorte amanhã.

-Obrigado, mas sei que vai dar tudo certo. –ele falou confiante e saiu do quarto.

Azkaban, 7 e meia da noite do mesmo dia.

Doyle andava em direção a cela de Cho Chang. Ele já sabia como mataria sua vítima.

_"O Weasley me disse que o Malfoy queria pra hoje e que parecesse suicídio. Já sei o que vou fazer...Ter crédito com o Malfoy é sempre bom, ele sabe bem como pagar."_ Ele pensou e finalmente chegou na frente da cela da vítima.

Cho estava deitava em seu colchão simples:

-Hey, Chang! Você está dormindo? –Doyle perguntou.

-Não, estou acordada. –ela respondeu numa voz de além-túmulo.

-Está na sua hora... De tomar banho. Alorromora!

Cho saiu andando à frente e Doyle empunhava a varinha enquanto ia atrás dela.

Após alguns minutos de caminhada, chegaram ao simples banheiro das prisioneiras. Cho entrou e fechou a porta.

Doyle esperou ouvir o barulho do chuveiro, colocou as luvas que trazia consigo num dos bolsos.

Ele abriu a porta devagar e entrou silenciosamente. Chang ainda não havia percebido a presença de Doyle. O algoz apreciou sua vítima.

_"A Chang é realmente bonita, é uma pena ter que matá-la. O Malfoy deve estar muito puto com ela, pra querer que ela morra."_ Pensou e Cho finalmente reparou que ele estava ali com a varinha em punhada.

Ela arregalou os olhos, aterrorizada. Mas antes que pudesse se recuperar do choque e gritar, ele silenciou-a com um feitiço:

-Silencio. –e Cho gritava, mas sua voz não saía –É realmente uma pena que tenha que matá-la.

"Por quê?" ele leu a pergunta nos lábios dela.

-Você deu mancada com o Malfoy, agora ele te quer morta.

Cho tentou fugir, mas Doyle a colocou uma de suas mãos no pescoço dela e começou a apertar sem piedade.

Ela tentava gritar e folgar a mão dele no pescoço dela, mas não conseguia.

Doyle assistia Cho perder cada vez mais as forças.

_"Mas eu amei aquele desgraçado! Eu amava Draco Malfoy."_ Ele leu nos lábios de Chang e então ela perdeu os sentidos.

O corpo nu de Cho estava molhado e o de Doyle também. Ele então fechou o chuveiro e colocou o corpo de Cho que no chão. O pescoço dela não estava com marcas, graças a um feitiço que a luva possuía, ele constatou e foi até o espelho. Mirou seu rosto lívido e esmurrou o espelho que se quebrou em muitas partes.

Doyle pegou um pedaço especialmente afiado, voltou para perto de Cho e checou a pulsação dela. Estava fraca, mas havia pulsação.

_"Ainda está viva, mas não por muito tempo. Adeus Chang."_ Pensou tocando brevemente os lábios dela com os seus.

Pressionou a superfície do pedaço do espelho nas duas mãos dela, para que as digitais ficassem "imprimidas" nele. Então cortou os dois pulsos dela.

Saía sangue sem parar e ele começava a ficar enjoado.

_"Odeio métodos trouxas de assassinato."_ Pensou jogando o pedaço do espelho perto do corpo de Cho e saindo do local _"Mas está feito. Como o Malfoy queria. A Chang está morta e não parece assassinato."_


	4. O Julgamento

Capítulo 4: O Julgamento

O julgamento estava marcado para 8h da manhã. Gina acordou às 6h da manhã para poder reorganizar as informações com calma em sua cabeça.

Enquanto ela tentava comer alguma coisa, o que estava difícil por seu estômago revirar em sinal de nervosismo, uma coruja bateu à janela.

Era uma coruja parda trazendo o Profeta Diário. Gina depositou alguns nuques na bolsinha pendurada em uma das patas da coruja que depois partiu.

Olhou para a capa:

-A imprensa inteira vai estar lá. Quanto mais gente ver a decadência do Malfoy, melhor. Ha! Ele nem é tão influente assim, não pôde fazer nada contra as reportagens no jornal. Faz uma semana que a capa desse jornal é sobre o julgamento do Malfoy. Finalmente ele vai pagar pelo que tem feito.

_"Como ele pôde corromper o Percy? Nem tive a oportunidade de conversar com ele na festa da Eve. Fleur me disse que ele veio antes de eu chegar, deu o presente pra Eve e foi embora. Será que ele está me evitando?"_

Era 7:45h quando Draco Malfoy aparatou no Saguão de Entrada do Ministério da Magia. Flashes começaram a disparar de todos os cantos e a multidão de repórteres avançou sedenta por respostas para suas perguntas:

-O que tem a dizer sobre a acusação da Weasley? –um repórter moreno de óculos, do Pasquim, perguntou.

-Sem comentários. –Draco respondeu indiferente e continuou a andar, com Blás ao seu lado.

-Acha que será considerado inocente? –uma repórter loirinha do Semanário das Bruxas, perguntou meio hesitante.

-A justiça será feita. –Blás respondeu por Draco –E agora não incomodem mais o meu cliente.

Nesse instante Rita Skeeter (pelo Profeta Diário) vinha abrindo espaço na multidão. Não havia mudado nada. Estava com sua costumeira expressão encrenqueira. Os cabelos loiros com os cachos rígidos presos em um meio coque, as vestes de cor verde-ácido combinando com a sua famosa pena ferina que trazia bem segura junto com um pergaminho em suas mãos masculinas:

-Saíam da frente, seu bando de incompetentes! –ela disse empurrando os colegas de profissão e se postando na frente do Malfoy.

-Saía da frente, Skeeter! Não pode barrar a passagem do meu cliente. –Blás retrucou em tom profissional.

Ela ignorou-o e voltou-se para o loiro:

-Lembro-me de você em Hogwarts, Malfoy.

Draco arqueou as sobrancelhas:

-E foi por isso que me parou? Se for, pode ir saindo do caminho.

-Não, tenho uma pergunta. –falou mostrando os dentes dourados ao sorrir –Ouvi dizer que você e a Weasley tiveram um caso em Hogwarts e de que desde o final desse caso, ela te odeia e por isso o está acusando, querendo acabar com a sua boa imagem apenas por vingança. É verdade?

Draco arregalou os olhos e ouviu dezenas de penas arranhando pergaminhos.

-Isso é um ultraje para com o meu cliente! –Blás se rebelou –Como advobruxo...

Draco o interrompeu:

-Essa eu faço questão de responder, Blás. –falou ignorando o olhar de reprovação de Zabini e a pena de Skeeter tremeu em excitação –Você realmente tem uma grande e fértil imaginação, Skeeter. –ele começou –Quero deixar claro que eu e a Weasley nunca tivemos nenhum envolvimento amoroso. –declarou solenemente –Agora quanto ao fato dela me odiar, pode haver fundamento. O que é uma pena, já que admiro muito o talento que ela tem. Agora me deixe passar. –disse e ele e Blás entraram no elevador.

-Que negócio é esse de dar atenção para as invencionices da Skeeter? –Blás perguntou o censurando –Pode ter certeza que amanhã terá uma matéria sobre isso, Draco. Aquela pena distorce o que qualquer um fala e você sabe disso.

-Eu sei o que estou fazendo. Pior seria se eu não respondesse. Sairiam grandes manchetes sobre "O romance entre Malfoy e Weasley que virou ódio", isso seria ridículo. Eu achava a Weasley uma pirralha desprezível, só faltava ela partir pra cima de mim na porrada. Aquela lá tem a cabeça quente e não agüenta uma provocação.

-Quem é que não agüenta uma provocação, Malfoy? –Gina perguntou de cara fechada, entrando no elevador e deixando os dois homens chocados.

Faltavam 15 minutos para as 8h. Gina praticamente revirava o apartamento, procurando a lista de jurados que havia recebido na 6ª feira:

-Droga! Devo ter esquecido na minha sala.

Ela já ia aparatar, quando a campainha tocou. Muito contrariada, a ruiva abriu a porta e um homem com um buquê de rosas vermelhas estava lá parado.

-Seu nome é Virginia Weasley?

-Sim, por quê?

-Me pediram pra te entregar. –disse passando o buquê para Gina.

-Quem?

-Desculpe, mas não sei. Tenha um bom dia. –disse indo embora.

Gina fechou a porta e abriu o cartão que acompanhava as flores.

_Virgínia,_

_Boa sorte hoje..._

_"Só isso?"_ ela perguntou-se _"Não pode ser do Harry, não seria tão curto, ele me chamaria de Gina e assinaria o próprio nome. AH! Agora não é hora de pensar sobre isso, tenho que ir ou chegarei atrasada."_

A ruiva sabia que estava fora do regulamento do Ministério da Magia, mas aparatou direto na própria sala. Abriu a gaveta:

-Alorromora. –disse pegando o papel como nome dos jurados –Deixe-me ver... Olívio Wood, faz tempo que não o vejo. Colin Creevey, o vejo de vez em quando. Pansy Parkinson, ela não era amiga do Malfoy? Isso deve ter o dedo do Zabini... Sthefany Douglas, trabalha aqui no Ministério. Marcus Flint, era capitão de quadribol da Sonserina. Adriano Pucey e Terêncio Higgs também jogavam. Miguel Córner, nunca mais falei com ele.

Como não se podia aparatar de um lugar pra outro dentro do Ministério da Magia, Gina saiu de sua sala (no nível cinco) e apertou o botão do elevador mais próximo para ir ao Departamento de Mistérios (o julgamento seria no Décimo Tribunal). Antes que as portas do elevador se abrissem, ela entreouviu:

-...na porrada. Aquela lá tem a cabeça quente e não agüenta ouvir provocação.

Gina entrou no elevador e as portas se fecharam. Ela viu Draco e Blás, então perguntou:

-Quem é que não agüenta uma provocação, Malfoy?

-Por alguns instantes os três apenas se mediram.

Gina vestia por baixo da capa preta aberta um conjunto azul marinho de camisa e uma saia social que tinha o comprimento de pouco mais de um palmo acima do joelho e calçava uma sandália preta de salto moderado.

Draco estava com traje a rigor completamente preto e parecia indiferente à entrada da Weasley no elevador, apesar de sentir uma pulsação no baixo ventre ao analisar a aparência dela.

Blás já tinha fechado sua capa preta. Não era possível ver a roupa que ele estava vestindo por baixo e o moreno não disfarçava os olhares quentes que lançava para a advobruxa.

-Olhe só a coincidência, Blás. O assunto chegou. –Draco falou um tanto debochado e divertido.

-O que faz por aqui, Weasley? –Blás perguntou mantendo uma postura informal.

_"O Malfoy realmente está lindo, fazia 'tanto tempo' que eu não o via pessoalmente…Mais precisamente há 3 dias, mas o Zabini também está no páreo…Ora! No que está pensando, Virginia Weasley? Francamente! Isso é um absurdo! Esses dois são uns idiotas e eu irei massacrá-los no tribunal!"_ ela pensou com raiva de si mesma.

-Mas não estou e não te interessa o que faço por aqui. –respondeu para Blás.

-Vejo que sua personalidade simpática não mudou nada nesses sete anos, Weasley. –Draco disse calmamente.

-Ah é? Eu vejo que você continua o mesmo mauricinho imbecil que era em Hogwarts.

-Pelo menos eu não era que nem você, a garota selvagem. –ele retrucou dando de ombros e Gina estreitou os olhos perigosamente.

-Malfoy, está ciente de que em poucos minutos eu vou iniciar um inferno na sua vida? Está muito tranqüilo para um réu que está com 1 pé e meio em Azkaban.

-Hey! –Blás protestou –Onde é que eu entro nessa história, Weasley? Eu sou o advobruxo do Draco, está se esquecendo desse detalhe…

Foi a vez da ruiva dar de ombros:

-Tanto faz. Como se isso fizesse diferença… -ela fingiu fazer pouco caso.

-Não me subestime, Weasley. –Blás falou um tanto aborrecido.

_"Na verdade a Weasley está querendo me subestimar ao subestimar o Blás. Acho que ela ainda não aprendeu que não se deve subestimar um sonserino, principalmente se ele for um Malfoy."_ Draco pensou mirando o rosto destemido de Gina.

-Se você diz que eu estou tranqüilo. –Draco começou –Por outro lado você está muito arrogante e presunçosa. Isso não combina com você e sim comigo.

-Cale a boca, Malfoy! Você nem me conhece! Mas logo passará a conhecer, garanto que vou te visitar muitas vezes em Azkaban. Bom, isso pra ter certeza de que está bem trancafiado, sabe…Não é porque a maioria do júri são seus colegas da Sonserina, que você vai se dar bem. Você escolheu essas pessoas, não foi Zabini?

-Que tal fazermos uma visita mais tarde ao Fire Calderón? Assim poderemos abordar o assunto com mais calma. –Blás comentou casualmente. **(1)**-Está tão desesperado assim, Zabini? Não adianta você fazer insinuações desse tipo, eu não vou ser boazinha nesse julgamento.

-Mas eu não estava contando que você fosse amolecer no julgamento. –Blás se defendeu –Eu não te convidei pra ir lá por isso…

Gina olhou incrédula para o advobruxo:

-Tome vergonha na cara, Zabini! Você é casado! Vocês dois são. Pelos menos o Malfoy não está dando em cima de mim, faça como ele, Zabini.

-E por que eu daria em cima de você, Weasley? –Draco perguntou.

"Departamento de Mistérios." Uma voz feminina anunciou e as portas se abriram.

-Passar bem. –Gina disse e saiu andando depressa em direção ao Décimo Tribunal.

Poucos minutos depois estavam todos no tribunal, faltando apenas o juiz.

Todos os lugares estavam ocupados (cerca de 200). Gina se sentou em um lugar da 1ª fileira da direita e Blás da esquerda.

Draco estava sentado despreocupadamente em uma cadeira à esquerda e na mesma linha da mesa do juiz. Os jurados tinham uma bancada centralizada, no fundo esquerdo, próximo a parede, ficando de frente para o juiz, o réu e a testemunha, já que a cadeira das testemunhas (que ainda estava vazia) fica do lado direito à mesa do juiz.

Apesar dos constantes cochichos curiosos, a atmosfera geral era de descontração.

Gina olhou para o Malfoy e viu que ele estava calmo e parecia, a quem olhasse, ser a criatura mais inocente e simpática da face da Terra.

Os olhos azuis-acinzentados correram pelo tribunal e foram parar nos fuzilantes olhos castanhos da Weasley. Apesar do olhar assassino de Gina, Draco sorriu pra ela.

_"Cara-de-pau! Desgraçado! Como é que ele pode estar tão calmo? SOU EU quem o está acusando! Ele não tem noção do perigo? E ainda faz cara de santo…Ele quer enganar, mas comigo não!"_ ela pensou e logo em seguida o juiz, Toddy Ridgeway, adentrou o tribunal e se posicionou em seu lugar.

-Senhoras e senhores. –Ridgeway começou –Eu dou início ao julgamento do réu, Draco Malfoy. Acusado de ser o mandante dos homicídios MMVO**(2)**. Desvio de dinheiro público e das ações feitas por ele mesmo para o St. Mungus. Tráfico de drogas e pessoas. Prostituição de mulheres e garotas menores de idade e ser o mandante da organização criminosa MMVO.

O público exclamou um "OOOH" chocado ao ouvir tantas acusações (Gina só havia mencionado para o jornal sobre ele ser chefe da MMVO) e a Weasley sorriu com satisfação.

_"Como ele pretende escapar disso?"_

-Vamos agora ouvir a versão do Sr. Malfoy. Prefere que seu advobruxo se pronuncie? –o juiz perguntou para Draco.

-Não é necessário. –o loiro respondeu –Bem, o que tenho a dizer é que tudo isso é um grande mal entendido e isso será provado. Eu confio na justiça bruxa.

-Srta. Weasley, gostaria de fazer alguma pergunta para o réu?

_"O Malfoy é inteligente, vai negar qualquer coisa que eu pergunte."_

-Não, meritíssimo. –a ruiva respondeu.

-Okay. –Toddy disse e olhou para um pergaminho à sua frente –Primeiro, serão ouvidas as testemunhas de acusação.

Gina se levantou e ficou de frente para o juiz:

-Quero chamar a Srta. Michelle Taylor para depor.

Uma garota loira vestida com roupas trouxas, se levantou e foi caminhando timidamente até a cadeira das testemunhas, em meio a cochichos.

-Está ciente de que estamos em um tribunal e precisamos que fale tudo o que sabe, Srta. Taylor? –Gina perguntou ficando de frente pra ela.

-Sim, eu ajudarei no que puder.

-Reconhece o réu, Draco Malfoy? –a advobruxa perguntou, recebendo um aceno de cabeça positivo –Poderia nos dizer de onde o conhece?

-Eu t-trabalho no Caldeirão Mágico, ele vai muito lá. As minhas amigas me disseram quando cheguei, que ele é o dono do lugar e portanto, cliente VIP.

-Que tipo de estabelecimento é esse?

Michelle hesitou um pouco antes de responder:

-Um bordel na periferia de Londres.

Muitas vozes começaram a falar agitadas. Blás levantou-se e disse em um tom que sobrepôs as outras vozes:

-Objeção!

-Objeção deferida, Sr. Zabini. –o juiz disse.

-Essa testemunha ouviu de terceiros o comentário de que o referido estabelecimento pertence ao meu cliente. –Blás disse –Portanto, tal argumento é apenas uma suposição.

-Muito bem. –o juiz falou fazendo sinal para que Zabini se sentasse e ele o fez –Mude a sua linha de interrogatório. Atenha-se aos fatos, Srta. Weasley.

-Qual é a sua idade? –a ruiva perguntou.

-Fiz 17 há pouco tempo. **(3)**

-Há quanto tempo é garota de programa nesse lugar, o Caldeirão Mágico?

-Por volta de um ano e meio.

-O Malfoy já foi seu cliente?

-Objeção! –era Blás novamente –Meritíssimo, se o meu cliente freqüenta ou não esse lugar ou o que faz lá, é assunto particular, portanto irrelevante.

-Objeção indeferida. –Toddy disse calmamente –Pode ser particular, mas nesse caso é relevante porque faz parte de uma das acusações contra o réu. Pode continuar, Srta. Weasley.

Gina sorriu ao ver Blás sentar-se contrariado, com um olhar furioso:

-Obrigada, Meritíssimo. Responda à minha última pergunta, Srta. Taylor.

O tribunal inteiro pareceu prender a respiração, mas Draco apenas passou as mãos pelos cabelos, como se estivesse apenas entediado.

-A resposta é sim.

A ruiva eu um muxoxo, era exatamente a resposta que ela esperava.

_"A pergunta é: Quando? Se foi antes dela completar 17, eu 'pego' o Malfoy!"_

-Você já tinha 17?

-Sim. O Sr. Malfoy se certificou de que eu era maior de idade.

-Qual é a idade e de onde são as outras garotas que trabalham com você?

-A média de idade é 17/18 anos, mas tem várias com 16 e a mias nova tem 15. Elas são de vários lugares: Holanda, Espanha, México, Brasil, norte da África, Tailândia e até mesmo daqui do Reino Unido.

-São imigrantes legais?

-Eu e mais duas, sim. Mas a grande maioria é ilegal.

_"Bem, emprego de menores e imigrantes ilegais em bordéis...O cerco está começando a fechar."_

-O Malfoy já manteve relações sexuais com alguma amiga sua que fosse menor de idade?

-Não pelo que eu saiba e elas me contam tudo.

_"Droga! Não foi dessa vez que eu apertei a corda que deixei no pescoço dele. Pelo menos o Malfoy não é pedófilo. Eu já o odeio, se ele fosse, além de odiar, eu teria nojo. Mas já estou destruindo a boa imagem dele."_

-Não tenho mais nenhuma pergunta. –a Weasley declarou –A testemunha é toda sua. –acrescentou para Blás.

O advobruxo levantou-se e Gina voltou para seu lugar na 1ª fileira.

-Srta. Taylor, -Blás começou –é bruxa?

-Não, mas há muito sei da existência do mundo mágico. A minha melhor amiga é bruxa.

Os jurados tomaram nota e Gina não ficou muito satisfeita. A ruiva sabia que eles não dariam muito crédito para as acusações de uma trouxa.

_"Claro que o Zabini sabe onde atacar! Aquela garota trabalha para o Malfoy, ele deve ter pelo menos noção da vida dela inteira." _Gina pensou revoltada.

-Srta. Taylor, bordéis costumam ser mal iluminados. Tem certeza que é o Sr. Malfoy que freqüenta o lugar? Não poderia ter confundido com outra pessoa?

-Objeção, Meritíssimo. –Gina pediu –A testemunha afirmou que o réu foi seu cliente.

-Objeção indeferida. A testemunha deve responder.

-Das vezes em que foi com minhas amigas, eu só vi de relance e pode realmente ter sido outra pessoa. Mas tenho certeza que o Sr. Malfoy foi meu cliente, impossível eu me enganar quanto a isso. –Michelle respondeu com convicção.

Blás pareceu pensativo e então perguntou:

-A srta. guarda na memória o nome e o rosto de todos os seus fregueses? Teria que ter uma memória realmente boa para fazer isso. -e a platéia não segurou uma série de risinhos.

-Apenas sei quem são os melhores. -respondeu com toda a dignidade que conseguiu juntar.

As mulheres no tribunal olharam cobiçosas para Draco, mas ele se manteve inexpressivo.

Gina revirou os olhos, totalmente incrédula.

_"Mas que absurdo! Essas sirigaitas com esse olhar de fome pra cima do Malfoy. Ele nem é tudo isso...Ou pelo menos eu acho que não. Não sei, nunca provei e nem pretendo!"_

-O Sr. Malfoy disse a srta. que era dono do estabelecimento?

-Não, mas...

Blás cortou-a:

-Então a srta. não tem como provar, certo?

-Não, não tenho. –Michelle respondeu.

-Mas eu tenho como provar que o referido estabelecimento não pertence ao meu cliente. –e tirou um pergaminho de um de seus bolsos da capa –Aqui está a prova. É a escritura do lugar e pertence a um bruxo americano chamado Michael McGregor. Pode conferir, Meritíssimo.

O juiz leu a escritura e disse:

-É um documento verdadeiro.

-Deixe-me ver. –Gina pediu.

Ela procurou, mas não conseguiu achar algum defeito. Contrariada, disse:

-Parece estar ok.

-Ótimo. –Blás falou satisfeito –Não tenho mais nenhuma pergunta para a testemunha.

-Obrigado, Srta. Taylor. –Ridgeway disse a dispensando –A próxima testemunha de acusação será a Sra. Hermione Jane Granger Weasley.

Hermione levantou-se de seu lugar e se dirigiu até a cadeira das testemunhas:

-Sra Weasley, -Gina começou, se sentindo estranha ao se referir à amiga de maneira tão formal –se compromete a dizer somente a verdade? –Hermione fez que sim e Gina recomeçou –Conhece o réu Draco Malfoy?

Era óbvio que Gina sabia a resposta dela:

-Sim, estudamos juntos em Hogwarts.

-A Sra. é a nova diretora geral do St. Mungus, correto?

-Sim, por ocasião da descoberta de que a ex-diretora Cho Chang estava desviando o dinheiro destinado ao hospital.

-Já tentaram suborná-la diante da importância de seu novo cargo?

-Não.

-Cho Chang já falou sobre o Malfoy para você?

-Sim, ela sempre falava dele.

-E o que ela falava?

-Ficava elogiando-o por suas doações e generosidade. Era isso que ela dizia sobre ele.

-Ela nunca te falou que iria se encontrar com ele?

-Sim, várias vezes. Mas dizia que era pra tratar do depósito das doações. Chang nunca insinuou que fosse outra coisa, não por palavras, pelo menos. Mas dava pra perceber que ela o via como homem e não apenas um bem-feitor que doava generosas quantias para causas nobres.

-Sem mais perguntas.

Gina sentou-se, Blás levantou-se e foi até Hermione:

-Sra. Weasley, desde que se tornou diretora geral do St. Mungus, já checou o cofre do hospital em Gringotes?

-Sim.

-E faltava dinheiro? Realmente alguma quantia havia sido desviada?

-Não faltava, mas antes faltava. O dinheiro simplesmente reapareceu lá. Cho Chang chegou mesmo a desviar dinheiro.

-Interessante...Estou certo em afirmar que não se dava bem com o réu na época escolar, não?

-Está. –Hermione respondeu contrariada.

-E não estou igualmente correto em afirmar que a Sra. usa o fato de não gostar de meu cliente para acusá-lo, dizendo que ele tinha ligações com Cho Chang?

-Protesto, meritíssimo! –Gina pediu.

-Protesto concedido. –Toddy disse.

-Então não tenho mais perguntas. -Blás declarou.

-Está dispensada, Sra. Weasley. A próxima testemunha será a Srta. Cho Chang.

Houve muitos murmúrios agitados. Gina olhou Draco com um sorriso prazeroso, enquanto ele a desafiava com um olhar de insolente incredulidade.

Mas não foi Cho Chang que se levantou e sim um cara alto e forte que Gina reconheceu como um dos guardas de Azkaban. Ele foi até o juiz (sob muitos olhares interrogativos) e cochichou algo que fez o juiz arregalar os olhos.

Depois, o guarda voltou para seu lugar e o juiz anunciou:

-A testemunha de acusação Cho Chang, não poderá depor. Foi encontrada morta no banheiro. Ela cometeu suicídio, cortou os próprios pulsos.

No mesmo instante a balbúrdia se instalou no 10° Tribunal.

Gina levantou-se furiosa:

-Como assim? ELA NÃO SE SUICIDARIA! ALGUÉM A MATOU! DIGA QUEM FOI, MALFOY!

Blás levantou-se, lívido:

-Hey, Weasley! Não pode acusar o meu cliente desse jeito! Ele não tem nada a ver com isso!

-Tem sim! O desgraçado do Malfoy está por trás disso! Por culpa dele a principal testemunha de acusação está morta!

-NÃO FALE BESTEIRAS, WEASLEY! ISSO É ABSURDO!

Toddy Ridgeway sacou a varinha (o juiz era o único a quem era permitido portar uma varinha no tribunal) e produziu 3 altos estampidos que fez com que todos se calassem:

-Ordem nesse tribunal! Advobruxos não devem se descontrolar desse jeito. Eu esperava que se portassem melhor.

-Desculpe, Meritíssimo. –Gina e Blás disseram.

-Concorda em continuar esse julgamento mesmo sem o depoimento de Cho Chang, Srta. Weasley? –o juiz perguntou.

_"Não vou me dar por vencida, lutarei até o final."_

-Mas é claro, Meritíssimo. –a ruiva respondeu decidida.

-Muito bem. Passaremos então para as testemunhas de defesa. A Sra. Lilá Brown Zabini, será a primeira.

Lilá levantou-se hesitante e dirigiu-se timidamente até a cadeira das testemunhas:

-Sra. Zabini,- Gina começou- estou certa em dizer que estudou em Hogwarts na mesma época que o Sr. Malfoy?

-Sim, mas o conhecia apenas de vista.- Lilá respondeu.

Gina deu um sorriso perverso:

-E agora? O conhece intimamente também?

-Protesto, meritíssimo! A Srta. Weasley está fazendo uma pergunta com duplo sentido, que insinua falta de integridade da testemunha. –Blás apelou.

-Protesto concedido. Srta. Weasley, queira não fazer perguntas com duplo sentido, sim?

-Me desculpe, Meritíssimo. –falou meio contrariada –Sra. Zabini, qual é o tipo de relação com o Sr. Malfoy?

-Ele é marido da minha melhor amiga e por conseguinte temos conversas agradáveis.

-Que tipos de assuntos costumam abordar em suas conversas?

-Objeção! –Blás pediu –Que importância teria a resposta dessa pergunta?

_"Como o Zabini é chato!"_ Gina pensou.

-Objeção recusada. Continue, Srta. Weasley. A testemunha deve responder, lembrando-se que está em um julgamento.

Gina sorriu:

-Obrigada, Meritíssimo. –ela agradeceu –Sra. Zabini? –acrescentou para Lilá.

_"Espero que para o próprio bem dela, não resolva me trair. Eu não serei nem um pouco piedoso."_ Draco pensou automaticamente.

-Já sim. Tem a M Corporation, que é a melhor empresa de advobruxia do Reino Unido e lembro-me de Draco ter mencionado uma vez que investe no mercado financeiro trouxa.

-Ele nunca falou sobre negócios ilícitos? –Gina perguntou só por perguntar, sabia que não arrancaria uma resposta que poderia ser considerada um trunfo contra o Malfoy, mas tinha que tentar.

-Não. –respondeu sem vacilar.

-Qual é a sua opinião sobre o réu?

-Eu considero que a Parvati tem uma sorte de ter um marido como ele. Draco é um homem de bem e encara suas responsabilidades de frente...

Gina cortou o depoimento, desanimada:

-Sem mais perguntas.

-Sr. Zabini? –Toddy perguntou ao ver que Blás continuava sentado.

-Não tenho nenhuma pergunta. A Srta. Weasley fez um ótimo trabalho.

Ao ouvir isso, Gina teve ganas de socar Blás.

_"Ele disse isso pra me provocar, maldito!"_

-Quero chamar o Sr. Percy Inácio Weasley para depor.

Gina arregalou os olhos.

_"O Percy? Eu não sabia que ele seria uma testemunha de defesa!"_

Percy levantou-se e foi andando pomposamente. Quando seus olhos se encontraram com os da irmã, ele baixou a cabeça e sentou-se na cadeira das testemunhas.

Gina respirou fundo e voltou-se para Percy:

-Sr. Weasley, está ciente de que é testemunha nesse julgamento e como tal tem a obrigação de dizer a verdade e nada mais que a verdade?

-Sim, estou ciente. –Percy falou encarando Gina.

-Pois bem. –ela começou –Qual é o seu tipo de relacionamento com Draco Malfoy?

-Nos damos bem. Afinal, somos sócios.

-Conte-nos sobre essa sociedade. –Gina pediu.

-Como eu sou chefe do Departamento de Cooperação Internacional, eu tenho muitos contatos no exterior. Por isso arranjo clientes importantes para a M Corporation e ganho uma parcela de galeões com cada cliente que consigo.

-Só isso? –Gina perguntou com u olhar inquisidor e Percy fez um sinal afirmativo –Pois eu investiguei a lista de clientes da M Corporation e muitos deles foram acusados, pelo Ministério da Magia de seus próprios países, das mesmas coisas ou equivalentes a que o réu Draco Malfoy está sendo acusado. –ela disse tirando um rolo de pergaminho de um dos bolsos.

_"Como ela conseguiu essa lista?"_ Blás, Draco e Percy perguntaram-se.

Draco começou a ficar preocupado, apesar do semblante calmo.

_"Eu sabia que a Weasley é uma ótima advobruxa...Mas tenho que confiar no Blás. Eu mesmo armei junto com ele como ele iria me representar. Além disso, ele sabe que se eu for considerado culpado, ele estará em maus lençóis."_ O loiro pensou.

-Sr. Percy Inácio Weasley, nega conhecer a índole desses indivíduos que se tornaram clientes da M Corporation, sendo que alguns viraram clientes "pelas suas mãos"? –ela perguntou mortalmente séria.

_"Eu não acredito que a minha própria irmã está tentando me ferrar."_ O Weasley pensou, engolindo em seco.

-Nego!

-Os olhos da ruiva estreitaram perigosamente.

_"MENTIROSO! O meu irmão está mentindo, eu sei disso."_ Ela pensou inconformada _"Onde foi que a mamãe e o papai erraram com o Percy?"_

A decepção de Gina com Percy foi tanta que ela foi para seu lugar:

-Sem mais perguntas, Meritíssimo.

Blás levantou-se satisfeito:

-Há uma coisa que a Srta. Weasley omitiu de todos nós. –Blás falou calmamente e esperou as palavras fazerem efeito –Ela...

Gina o cortou:

-Objeção! Você nem leu o pergaminho que eu trouxe, Zabini. Como pode dizer que omiti algo?

-Objeção recusada. Continue Sr. Zabini e diga então o que a Srta. Weasley poderia ter acidentalmente deixado passar.

Gina sentou-se, totalmente contrariada:

-Eu trabalho na M. Corporation, portanto sei o conteúdo desse pergaminho e também sei que todos foram considerados inocentes.

-Objeção!- a ruiva pediu novamente.

-Objeção aceita. O que tem a dizer em sua defesa Srta. Weasley?- Tody perguntou.

-Quem foram os advobruxos? Os da M Corporation, é claro. Por isso eles foram absolvidos, porque tinham em sua defesa os advobruxos corruptos da M Corporation. Assim como você Sr. Zabini, que está defendendo Draco Malfoy.

-O meu cliente é inocente! O Sr. Malfoy está sendo vítima de falsas acusações.

-Eu digo que ele é culpado! O conheço desde os tempos de escola, Draco Malfoy sempre foi mau caráter.

O juiz rolou os olhos, entediado e novamente produziu três altos estampidos com sua varinha. Pairou ummsulêncio sepulcral e então Ridgeway perguntou:

-Sr. Zabini, tem alguma pergunta para a testemunha?

-Não, Meritíssimo.

-Está dispensado Sr. Weasley. –falou para Percy e então se voltou para a "platéia" –Esse tribunal entra em recesso agora. Às duas da tarde sewrá dado o veredicto.

Todos começaram a se dirigir para asaída, menos os jurados.

Gina tinha acabado de sair do 10° Tribunal, quando ouviu a voz de Draco perto de si:

-Parece muito tensa, Srta. Weasley.

A ruiva virou-se para o Malfoy, com uma cara de poucos amigos.

-Ah é? Pois pra mim você está parecendo idiota como sempre, Sr, Malfoy. Vá procurar o seu amiguinho.

-Uh! Alguém tá de ovo virado por aqui. –Blás chegou comentando com satisfação.

O nível de raiva da Weasley subiu à perigosíssimas proporções. Então ela respirou fundo e sorriu:

-Não vale a pena eu perder a compostura com caras como vocês.

Nesse momento, Hermione chegou. Apesar da capa que ela vestia, era possível ver a barriga que começava a aparecer:

-Vamos almoçar? –ela perguntou.

-Com certeza que vamos. –Gina respondeu à amiga –Com licença, cavalheiros. –acrescentou ironicamente para Blás e Draco e saiu andando com Hermione.

-Essa Weasley é fogo! –Blás comentou –É uma pantera indomável em todos os aspectos.

Draco sorriu enviesado:

-Então eu vou domar essa pantera. A Weasley vai comer na minha mão...Muito em breve.

-O que vai fazer, Draco? Levá-la pra cama?

O loiro deu um olhar desaprovador para o Zabini:

-Ah, Blás. Não, não. Está subestimando a inteligência da Weasley. As mulheres também têm orgulho próprio, sabe? Apenas é preciso contorná-lo. Já te disse que não se subjuga uma mulher apenas a levando pra cama, pelo menos não a maioria delas.

-O que quer dizer? Isso tudo é enrolação pra dizer que vai fazer com que ela coma o pão que o diabo amassou?

-De certa forma, pode-se dizer que irei atormentá-la bastante.

N/A: (1)Fire Calderón é o nome de um motel bruxo na Travessa do Tranco que eu inventei

(2)Referência aos assassinatos cometidos em que eram deixadas as letras MMVO flutuando três metros acima do corpo das vítimas.

(3) Como todos sabem, a maioridade bruxa é de 17 anos


	5. Considero O Réu

Capítulo 5: Considero O Réu...

Gina e Hermione almoçavam tranqüilamente em um restaurante próximo ao Ministério da Magia. A ruiva pergunta-se como a cunhada podia comer tanto e então pensou.  
_"Ela está grávida, tem que comer por dois."_  
Quando Hermione viu quem acabara de entrar no estabelecimento, ela falou:  
-Não olhe agora.  
Mas isso só serviu para a Weasley fazer exatamente o oposto. Ao ver Draco e Blás entrando, ela reclamou:  
-Esses idiotas não podiam ter escolhido outro lugar, não?  
-Calma, Gina. –Mione aconselhou.  
-Como calma? –ela perguntou frustrada e então baixou a voz –Sabe de uma coisa Mione? Eu estou preocupada com o resultado do julgamento.  
-Mas por quê? Você é uma advobruxa ótima, Gina.  
-A Chang morreu e eu tenho certeza que isso tem o dedo do Malfoy. Eu tenho certeza de que ele é culpado de todas as acusações.  
-Você confiou mesmo na Chang, não é?  
-Sim e se antes não confiava cem porcento, agora eu confio. Ela morreu porque sabia demais. Aquela lista de nomes que eu apresentei no tribunal. Você não tem noção de como foi difícil conseguí-la... Muito difícil... –a ruiva falou, voltando a comer e pensando em como conseguira a lista.  
A seguir começou a contar a história.

_Flashback_

_Era 5ª feira e faltava apenas 4 dias para o julgamento. Gina estava em sua sala no Ministério da magia e aguardava ansiosamente por Rony.  
Sua inquietação era tamanha, que nem conseguia ficar parada (andava de um lado a outro sem parar). De repente ouviu baterem à porta:  
-Posso entrar? –era a voz de Rony.  
-É claro! –Gina exclamou e o ruivo adentrou a sala com um envelope pardo em mãos.  
-Investigou o que eu te pedi? –ela perguntou pegando o envelope.  
-Sim, seu nome é Samantha Parker. Tem 21 anos e trabalha para o Malfoy há 3 meses. Se quiser saber mais, é só ler o relatório que fiz sobre ela.  
-Tem certeza que ela é mesmo a secretária do Malfoy?  
-Absoluta.  
-Ótimo. E trouxe o fio de cabelo?  
-Essa foi a parte mais difícil. Eu tive que a seguir na rua e quando fingi trombar com ela, arranquei o cabelo.  
-Muito, muito obrigada. –ela falou, abraçando o irmão.  
-Não foi nada, agora tenho que ir trabalhar. –disse se desvencilhando –Boa sorte. A gente se vê. –e foi embora.  
A ruiva leu e releu várias vezes o relatório. Naquele dia mal conseguiu se concentrar. Estava eufórica para se passar por Samantha Parker (tanto que usou o fio de cabelo para se transformar e treinar o comportamento dela em frente ao espelho de acordo com as informações do relatório) e conseguir provas concretas.  
No dia seguinte Gina acordou muito cedo e foi até a casa de Samantha Parker. Esperou que ela saísse e então fingiu torcer o pé:  
-A srta. está bem? –a secretária perguntou parecendo genuinamente preocupada.  
-Não. –disse fazendo uma careta de dor –Torci meu pé e não consigo andar sozinha até o meu apartamento. Não poderia me ajudar a ir mancando até lá? Fica aqui por perto.  
-Por que a srta não aparata?  
-O que é aparatar? –a ruiva perguntou, se fazendo de trouxa.  
-Nada. Eu vou te ajudar.  
Gina sabia (graças ao relatório) que Samantha Parker não a deixaria na mão, pois gostava de ajudar as pessoas. Demorou uns 15 minutos para chegarem ao apartamento da Weasley. Gina então sacou a varinha, estuporou Samantha e a deitou em sua própria cama.  
A Poção Polissuco estava pronta **(1)** e ela o fez. Em seguida tomou a poção de um gole só.  
Tinha gosto de couve-de-bruxelas passada do ponto de cozimento. O estômago de Gina começou a revirar e ela pensou que ia vomitar, mas isso não aconteceu. Depois veio uma sensação de queimação que começou no estômago e se espalhou por todo corpo. A seguir pensou que estivesse derretendo, ao sentir a pele do corpo borbulhar como cera quente.  
O corpo dela inteiro afinou. A altura diminuiu um pouco, os cabelos encurtaram e tornaram-se negros, assim como os olhos.  
A transformação havia acabado e Gina correu para ver o resultado no espelho de seu guarda-roupas. A imagem que encarou a Weasley era exatamente a que o havia feito ontem quando ela usara a Polissuco, seu irmão não errara, ela era mesmo Samantha Parker.  
Gina olhou para a verdadeira Samantha e transfigurou suas roupas e calçados nos mesmos que a secretária usava.  
A Weasley pegou a bolsa de Samantha e encheu-a de frascos com Poção Polissuco e em outro tipo de frasco colocou os cabelos que acabara de arrancar da secretária.  
"O Malfoy nunca vai notar a diferença." Pensou e aparatou nas dependências da M Corporation.  
Subiu o elevador até a cobertura e procurou o local de trabalho da secretária. Não foi difícil achar. Em uma porta estava escrito em letras douradas._

_Escritório do Presidente Draco Malfoy  
Sala da Srta. Samantha Parker_

_Gina então entrou e gostou do ambiente de trabalho de Samantha. Era uma sala decorada com bom gosto e havia uma grande escrivaninha com uma confortável cadeira e um computador de última geração. As cortinas da janela estavam fechadas. Gina sacou a varinha e com um gesto as cortinas se abriram e revelaram um belo dia.  
A seguir a Weasley sentou-se em sua cadeira e havia um IB (Intercomunicador Bruxo) com uma luz vermelha ligada. Então tirou o fone do gancho e apertou um botão para ouvir a mensagem.  
Era a voz do Malfoy que falava:  
-Samantha, quando chegar, venha até a minha sala. Quantas vezes disse que não tolero atrasos?  
Ela recolocou o fone no gancho.  
"Droga! Só faltava a Parker ser despedida por minha culpa, eu a atrasei." Gina pensou se sentindo mal por isso e se levantando para ir até a sala do chefe.  
A Weasley bateu à porta e o Malfoy autorizou sua entrada:  
-Desculpe-me pelo atraso, Sr. Malfoy. Houve um contratempo, eu tive que ajudar uma moça que se machucou e não conseguia andar sozinha.  
O Malfoy suspirou:  
-Feche a porta. –disse e fez um sinal, chamando-a.  
Gina andou hesitante até a mesa de Draco:  
-Você é boa demais, Samantha.  
Ela sorriu, pois achava que a secretária agiria assim:  
-Faço o possível para que as pessoas a minha volta estejam felizes.  
Draco levantou-se e avançou predatoriamente pra cima dela:  
-Então deixe o seu chefe feliz, você sabe como. Faça igual a ontem, você é uma secretária muito eficiente. –ele disse insinuante, enquanto enlaçava sua cintura.  
A respiração de Gina acelerou.  
"Mal cheguei e já passo por uma dessas? Droga! Vou ter que agir como a tal Samantha, mas eu queria tanto bater nele..." pensou inconformada.  
-O que fizemos ontem então, chefe? –ela perguntou fazendo uma cara inocente.  
-Se não se lembra... –o loiro disse com um sorriso presunçoso__ –Eu te mostro.  
Draco encostou seus lábios no de Samantha (Gina). A Weasley piscou por várias vezes em incredulidade para constatar não estar sonhando.  
"Eu não acredito que estou fazendo isso..." pensou fechando os olhos de uma vez e correspondendo o beijo "E eu que pensava que houvessem secretárias decentes, que não se envolvam com os chefes N/A: É a opinião dela, nada contra secretárias. E eu acredito que existam sim as muito certinhas, apesar de que a Samantha faz isso pela chantagem dele... Por que é que ela se submete a isso... E que isso! Devo estar ficando louca pra gostar desse beijo."  
Draco baixou uma mão e erguia lentamente o vestido dela.  
"Epa! Homem é tudo igual mesmo! Só pensam em sexo! Eu posso estar com a aparência de outra pessoa, mais ainda assim o corpo é meu. Eu não vou transar com o Malfoy! Se a secretária dele faz isso, o problema é dela. Eu não sou Samantha Parker. Eu sou Virgínia Weasley e não vou deixar que isso prossiga." Ela pensou e tirou a mão dele de sua perna.  
O passo seguinte foi parar o beijo:  
-O que aconteceu? –Draco perguntou um tanto aborrecido.  
"Não enrola Sam. Ontem foi bom, vamos fazer de novo. Eu estou com vontade de me divertir e nesse momento você é a diversão." Ele pensou.  
-Estou com dor-de-cabeça.  
-Não é desculpa, isso passa. Te faço esquecer disso rapidinho. –falou colando seus lábios nos dela novamente.  
Gina colocou as frágeis mãos de Samantha contra o peito de Draco e empregou toda a força que conseguiu para se afastar dele:  
-Por que está se fazendo de difícil, Samantha? Eu sei muito bem que você também gostou...  
A mente de Gina funcionava à mil, procurando uma saída e então teve uma idéia. Colocou uma expressão envergonhada no rosto de Samantha e baixou os olhos negros para o chão:  
-Me desculpe, Sr. Malfoy. –sussurrou num fiapo de voz –Eu disse que estava com dor-de-cabeça, mas a verdade é que estou menstruada... Eu estava com vergonha de dizer. –ela mentiu.  
Draco levantou o rosto dela e sorriu presunçoso:  
-Ok. Te deixarei em paz por alguns dias. Mas depois não quero ouvir desculpas, entendeu?  
-Sim, senhor.  
-Bom mesmo ou te ponho no meio da rua. A propósito... Como vai a quimioterapia do seu pai?  
Gina engoliu em seco antes de responder:  
-Aos poucos ele está se recuperando.  
-Fico feliz em saber que o dinheiro que ganha aqui lhe é útil.  
"Safado! Fica feliz em saber que a secretária é totalmente dependente do emprego, assim pode usá-la do jeito que quiser. Como quero botá-lo atrás das grades!" Gina pensou, mas sem exteriorizar a sua fúria.  
-Mais alguma coisa?  
-Não, pode ir.  
"Ufa! Pelo menos ele não pediu que eu fizesse outras coisas pra ele..." pensou se virando pra sair, mas ouviu a voz do Malfoy.  
-Espere um pouco, Samantha. Há algo que pode fazer por mim.  
Gina virou-se de volta e engoliu em seco:  
-O-o quê?  
-Quero que me traga a lista que te pedi ontem sobre os clientes da M Corporation.  
-Sim, senhor. Volto já. –Gina disse e foi saindo da sala dele.  
Já na sala de Samantha, Gina pôde respirar aliviada.  
"Como eu odeio o Malfoy! É um mulherengo, assassino e corrupto. Como não odiá-lo?" ela viu-se pensando.  
Gina procurou nas gavetas e achou na última, a lista que Draco queria. Ela usou mágica para fazer uma cópia da lista e depois levou a original para o Malfoy.  
-Aqui estão, Sr. Malfoy. –ela falou colocando-a na mesa de Draco.  
-Ótimo. –ele falou –Pode me trazer um pouco de chá?  
-Posso. Alguma preferência?  
-Não, o que você trouxer estará bom.  
-Com licença. –Gina respondeu, saindo novamente da sala do Malfoy.  
"Além de tudo, é folgado!" a Weasley pensou inconformada e só então notou uma mesinha num dos cantos da sala da secretária.  
Ela foi até lá e havia duas garrafas térmicas e uma bandeja, umas xícaras e pires.  
Provou do conteúdo das duas garrafas e descobriu que uma tinha café e a outra chá de erva-doce.  
Então colocou a garrafa térmica de chá, uma xícara e um pires sobre a bandeja e levou-a para o presidente.  
Ao entrar novamente na sala dele, ela percebeu a diferença. Agora havia um divã preto e uma mesinha sobre um tapete verde.  
-Coloque na mesinha. –Draco falou e se levantou da cadeira onde estivera sentado.  
-Mais alguma coisa? –Gina perguntou, forçando um sorriso no rosto de Samantha.  
-Sim. Me acompanhe no chá.  
"Esse cara não trabalha não, é?" foi o que ela se perguntou, mas o que disse foi:  
-Não vou atrapalhar o seu trabalho?  
-De modo algum. Sente-se. –e apontou para o divã.  
Ela sentou-se em um canto do divã e cruzou as pernas. Draco conjurou outra xícara e serviu as duas, entregando uma para Samantha (Gina). Depois ele sentou-se ao lado dela e só começou a tomar o chá depois de Gina. Quando ele terminou, ela perguntou:  
-Quer mais chá, Sr. Malfoy?  
-Só se você quiser.  
-Eu não quero, obrigada.  
Ele então pousou as duas xícaras de volta na mesinha. Gina fez menção de levantar, mas Draco não deixou.  
-Fique. –disse simplesmente.  
-Mas... –Gina começou, mas foi interrompida.  
-Você ouviu falar sobre as acusações que a Weasley fez contra mim?  
Gina engoliu em seco antes de dizer:  
-Sim. Quem não ouviu?  
-E o que acha disso? Você acha que eu realmente que eu fiz tudo aquilo?  
"Eu não acho... Eu tenho certeza! Você é desprezível, Malfoy!" Gina pensou, mas não podia exteriorizar esse pensamento.  
Tudo o que Gina fez foi dar de ombros e dizer:  
-Não me importa se o senhor é culpado ou inocente. São seus negócios e não meus, por isso não me dizem respeito.  
Porém Draco leu nas entrelinhas.  
-Então você acha que sou culpado...  
-Na verdade acho, mas não cabe a mim julgar. –Gina respondeu –A Weasley não o acusaria sem mais ou menos.  
-Eu acho que a Weasley é muito boa... –Draco comentou –Advobruxa. –acrescentou ao olhar a expressão matadora no rosto de Samantha –Está com ciúmes?  
-Não. Eu deveria?  
-Não realmente...Sabia que ela me odeia, Samantha? –Draco perguntou calmamente.  
"É claro que eu te odeio, Malfoy! E tenho motivos de sobra pra isso."  
-Eu meio que sei. Tem a ver com a rixa entre Malfoys e Weasleys, não?  
-Creio que sim, mas também porque eu me divertia às custas dela e dos amigos dela na escola. É uma pena a Weasley ser tão rancorosa... Ainda se importar com essas histórias ridículas do passado e me acusar. Eu assumo que ela é muito competente, mas dessa vez ela pisou na bola legal.  
Gina cerrou os dentes com raiva e então disse:  
-Acho que é melhor eu ir.  
-Estou um pouco tenso, Samantha. Gostaria que me fizesse massagem.  
-Vire-se de costas então. –Gina pediu e ele obedeceu –Acho que fará melhor efeito se o Sr. tirar o terno. –ela sugeriu e o Malfoy obedeceu também.  
"Wow! O cheiro do Malfoy é delicioso." Ela pensava enquanto massageava próximo ao pescoço dele.  
Como se para varrer esse pensamentos indesejáveis, Gina puxou papo:  
-Está tenso por causa do julgamento, Sr. Malfoy? –Gina perguntou e o sentiu endurecer um pouco –Bem, acho que já respondeu a minha pergunta. Relaxe, Sr. Malfoy.  
-Me chame de Draco. Desde quando aprendeu a fazer uma massagem tão relaxante?  
Gina engoliu em seco e respondeu:  
-Não sei, acho que varia de acordo com meu humor.  
-Então está com um ótimo humor hoje, Sam?  
-Talvez...  
A Weasley distraiu-se pensando em como Harry também dizia achar sua massagem relaxante, então não percebeu que o Malfoy tinha se virado e se debruçado sobre o corpo dela.  
Ao perceber que ele estava em cima de si, ela perguntou:  
-Já se cansou da minha massagem?  
-Não, sua massagem é ótima... –ele respondeu e Gina viu-se mergulhada nos orbes azuis acinzentados do loiro. –E se eu dissesse que sou inocente? Você acreditaria?  
Primeiro a Weasley quis dizer poucas e boas, mas depois pensou no que lera no relatório de Samantha e então mentiu:  
-É-é claro que sim. –a ruiva respondeu entredentes.  
-Boa garota. –Draco sussurrou r passou a ponta de sua língua nos lábios de Samantha antes de começar a beijar pra valer.  
Gina tentava fugir, mas tinha o peso do Malfoy contra si.  
"Cafajeste! Desgraçado! Abusado! Safado! Sem-vergonha! Cachorro! Ordinário! Você me paga, Malfoy." Ela pensou sentindo a língua dele contra a de Samantha.  
"Hoje o beijo da Samantha está diferente, mais selvagem... Excitante..." ele pensou, massageando e apertando sensualmente as coxas dela.  
Gina ofegou ao sentir os toques dele.  
"Não, Malfoy... Ah! Não é justo...Ah! Eu tô tão carente..." pensou começando a se derreter diante das carícias de Draco.  
Nesse instante Blás entrou na sala:  
-Bom dia, Draco. Eu... –e então parou abruptamente ao ver o que o Malfoy e Samantha estavam fazendo no divã.  
Draco saiu de cima do corpo da secretária e olhou desaprovadoramente para o vice-presidente:  
-Zabini...Quantas vezes eu disse pra bater à porta antes de entrar?  
-Muitas, Draco. Foi mal. –ele se desculpou.  
-Não, Blás. Foi péssimo. –corrigiu o vice e se sentou direito no divã.  
-Tudo bem. Já que você está ocupado, eu volto outra hora.  
-Não, agora você já atrapalhou. Pode ir, Samantha.  
Gina ficou com vergonha da situação e isso resultou na ruborização do rosto da secretária:  
-Com licença, Sr. Malfoy e Sr. Zabini. –disse saindo o mais rápido possível dali._

_Fim do Flashback_

Quando Gina terminou de contar para Hermione, a morena ficou surpresa:  
-Nossa, Gina! Não acredito que teve que se passar pela secretária do Malfoy... E ele beija bem?  
-Hermione! –Gina não pôde deixar de exclamar –De tudo o que você podia perguntar... Você me pergunta uma coisa insignificante como essa?  
-Então ele beija mal?  
Gina respirou fundo, olhou pro Malfoy, que estava do outro lado do restaurante, e então de volta para Mione:  
-É, ele beija bem... –Gina disse sem encará-la.  
-Não senti firmeza.  
A ruiva bufou:  
-Tá bom! Ele beija muito bem. Satisfeita?  
Hermione deu um sorrisinho malicioso:  
-Quase satisfeita. –e fez cara de inocente –Eu queria saber se ele beija melhor que o Harry e se você o desejou.  
A Weasley arregalou os olhos:  
-Cadê a Mione que eu conhecia? Foi abduzida? Ou será que foi a gravidez que mudou a sua personalidade?  
-Ai, Gina! Não precisa fazer drama. Eu ainda sou a mesma, apenas fiquei curiosa pra saber. Ora, você sempre confidenciou tudo pra mim. Você é a minha melhor amiga, sua bobinha. Eu juro que não vou te crucificar, qualquer que seja a sua resposta.  
Gina fez uma expressão desconfiada:  
-Pois está aparecendo que você se interessou pelo Malfoy. Como sua cunhada, eu reprovo totalmente esse...  
Hermione a interrompeu:  
-Alô! Eu sou casada com o seu irmão e nem passa pela minha cabeça traí-lo _–"Aí sim falou a Mione que eu conheço."_ Gina pensou, mas o que a cunhada disse a seguir fez esse pensamento evaporar –Mas você não pode negar que aquela doninha que conhecemos em Hogwarts se transformou num homem... hum, muito atraente.  
-Até tu Brutus? –Gina perguntou inconformada e Hermione sorriu.  
-Essa você aprendeu comigo! Mas até que quando vai me enrolar? Responda de uma vez!  
-Hunf! –ela bufou –Não é que é melhor ou pior. É apenas diferente. O beijo do Harry é doce e carinhoso e o do Malfoy é voraz e exigente. E a outra resposta é... Bem, você sabe o quanto estou me sentindo sozinha e carente sem o Harry... Ahn... Pode ser que... Na hora da fraqueza. Bem, eu posso ter desejado um pouquinho. Agora será que a Sra pode fazer o favor de se lembrar de como o Malfoy realmente é, ou seja, o porque de eu estar o acusando e fazer perguntar realmente importante? Eu agradeceria muito.  
-Tudo bem. Agora que a minha curiosidade foi satisfeita... Pelo menos a curiosidade sobre assuntos que você diz serem insignificantes. Você não conseguiu mais nenhum relatório ou coisa do tipo que comprometesse o Malfoy?  
-Provavelmente estavam no computador, mas eu não sabia a senha. Então não consegui...  
-E o que aconteceu com a Samantha? Eu quero dizer, com a verdadeira.  
-Eu alterei a memória dela, disse que ela tinha desmaiado e eu a tinha ajudado. Bem, tive que implantar as minhas memórias daquele dia nela ou então o Malfoy iria desconfiar se ela não tivesse idéia do que ele falava do que ele falava se comentasse sobre o dia em que fui Samantha Parker.  
-Bem pensado. –ela falou e olhou no relógio –Já está na hora de irmos, não acha, Gina?  
-Tem razão, Mione. Faltam apenas 15 minutos para às 2h. –Gina concordou.  
As duas racharam a conta e se levantaram para sair. Gina viu que Malfoy e Zabini também se levantaram. Blás parecia conversar com Draco e o loiro relanceou um olhar ilegível para a Weasley.  
Seus olhos se encontraram por breves instantes. Azuis tentavam decifrar os castanhos e vice-versa. Então Gina desviou o olhar.  
_"Arrogante nojento. Botá-lo atrás das grades será um imenso prazer."_ Pensou veemente.  
Pouco tempo depois todos estavam no tribunal (exceto o juiz e os jurados) sentados e em silêncio. Então os jurados entraram e sentaram-se em seus lugares. Depois foi a vez do juiz chegar e todos levantaram-se. Gina quase ruía as unhas de tão nervosa. Blás não conseguia esconder também a ansiedade, assim como grande parte das pessoas que ali estavam. Apenas Draco parecia estar calmo. Toddy Ridgeway respirou fundo e então deu o veredicto:  
-Por maioria de votos do júri, eu considero o réu Draco Malfoy, julgado por este tribunal... Inocente até que seja provado o contrário.

N/A: (1)Aurores tem o direito de usarem poção Polissuco e por isso Gina tinha alguns frascos da poção na geladeira, só faltava adicionar o cabelo.


	6. A Proposta

Capítulo 6: A Proposta 

-NÃO! –Gina não conseguiu deixar de gritar –Meritíssimo, deve haver um engano. O réu é culpado. Eu SEI QUE É!

-Não, Srta. Weasley, não há erro algum. –Toddy disse.

Ela não podia acreditar nisso! Tinha se empenhado muito, se esforçado... Qual é? Tinha até se disfarçado de secretária do Malfoy e agüentado as conseqüentes humilhações por ter feito isso. TANTO TRABALHO! Tanto trabalho jogado no lixo! Não podia se conformar que o DESGRAÇADO tinha sido inocentado e fosse sair ileso, quando ela tinha certeza de que ele tinha "culpa no cartório".

De repente a ruiva viu o mundo girar à frente de seus olhos e sentiu os joelhos cederem. Porém, antes que fosse de encontro ao chão, sentiu que alguém a segurava:

-Está se sentindo bem, Srta. Weasley? –uma voz masculina perguntou.

Gina piscou por várias vezes, até que tudo entrasse em foco novamente. Quem a segurava era um lindo moreno, de olhos castanhos claros e bom porte físico. Mas então ela se deu conta de que era um rosto familiar.

-Olívio Wood? –ela perguntou.

-Sim, sou, mas pode me chamar apenas de Olívio.

-Me chame de Gina então. –ela falou –e já estou me sentindo melhor, obrigada. –a ruiva respondeu e correu os olhos pelo tribunal, nem sinal do juiz, Zabini ou Malfoy.

Quanto tempo havia passado? Teria ela desmaiado sem perceber ou ficado tão perdida em seus próprios pensamentos que não percebera a saída de todos.

-Eu desmaiei? –perguntou.

-Não. –ele respondeu prontamente –Tem certeza que está melhor? Eu acho que não, ainda deve estar abalada. Vamos até a sua sala e eu poderei fazer um chá pra você.

-Não precisa. Não se preocupe comigo, já estou melhor. Além disso, não quero incomodá-lo.

-Não será incômodo nenhum.

-Okay então. Um chá deve me fazer bem. –A Weasley concordou e se retirou do 10º Tribunal com Olívio.

O moreno levou-a até a sala dela, segurando-a gentilmente pelo ombro. Gina estava pálida e Olívio tinha medo de que ela pudesse desmaiar a qualquer momento.

-_Alorromora._ –ele abriu a porta.

-Não sou mais uma criança, Olívio. Não preciso de tantos cuidados. –ela reclamou quando ele ajudou-a a se sentar numa cadeira.

-Teimosa até o último. Você precisa se acalmar, Gina.

-CALMA? COMO EU POSSO TER CALMA? –ela gritou.

Olívio respirou fundo e conjurou um jogo de chá em cima da mesa.

-Eu sei que é a sua primeira derrota nos tribunais, mas mais cedo ou mais tarde, você teria que passar por isso. Então não adianta se descabelar.

-Mas ele é culpado, Olívio! –ela exclamou –Eu sei que ele é. Obrigada. –agradeceu quando ele lhe passou uma xícara de chá.

-Se isso te confortar...Saiba que eu votei a favor da condenação dele. Eu sei que o Malfoy é culpado.

A ruiva parou a xícara a meio caminho da boca e o encarou:

-Sabe? Como assim sabe? –ela perguntou desconfiada.

Ele a encarou e sorriu:

-Está desconfiando de mim, não é mesmo? Não, não, Gina. Eu apenas quero dizer que confio no seu senso de justiça. Acredito que não mandaria alguém pra Azkaban se não fosse culpado.

-É, Olívio. Por que não toma um pouco de chá também?

Ele acenou concordando, conjurou uma cadeira com encosto aveludado e sentou-se ao lado da Weasley, servindo-se de chá.

-Está se sentindo um pouco melhor?

-Um pouco mais calma apenas, mas ainda inconformada e com muita raiva. –disse pousando a xícara e enterrando o rosto nas mãos.

Olívio passou as mãos pelos cabelos ruivos dela, desajeitadamente. Ela então levantou a cabeça e o encarou, seus olhos estavam vermelhos, mas não havia vestígios de lágrimas pelo rosto dela:

-Olívio... Você tem namorada? –ela perguntou de sopetão.

Ele foi pego de surpresa e arregalou os olhos momentaneamente:

-N-não tenho. Por que você pergunta?

-Não estaria se aproveitando de eu estar me sentindo perdida para se aproximar de mim com segundas intenções?

-Como você é desconfiada, Gina. –disse dando um sorriso matreiro –Eu só quis te ajudar. –e ficou sério –Que mal há em querer ajudar uma velha colega de escola? Mas se a minha presença te incomoda, eu posso ir embora.

Quando ele fez menção de se levantar, ela o segurou pelo braço:

-Não, Olívio. Desculpa se eu te magoei. Você pode ficar, se quiser. Apenas não acho que a companhia de uma mulher deprê vai ser agradável.

-Não precisa ser assim, Gina. Você ainda pode recorrer ao caso.

-É, mas eu precisaria de provas irrefutáveis.

-Sei lá, deve haver uma maneira de você descobrir.

"_E eu vou descobrir uma maneira." _Ela pensou resoluta.

Ao ouvir o veredicto, Draco sorriu aliviado. Teve vontade de gargalhar ao ver a expressão de incredulidade que o rosto de Gina ostentava.

Ele assistiu de longe Olívio Wood segurar Gina e então sair com ela do Décimo Tribunal.

"_A Weasley vai mesmo precisar de consolo. Então que o Wood faça isso." _Ele pensou.

Blás veio na direção do loiro:

-Conseguimos, Draco! –exclamou dando uns tapinhas amigáveis nas costas do Malfoy.

-Bom mesmo, Blás, ou você sabe muito bem o que teria acontecido. –Draco disse maldosamente e viu Zabini engolir em seco –Vamos comemorar. Hoje à noite n'O Caldeirão Mágico. Chame a turma, é por minha conta. –acrescentou baixinho e viu Blás concordar entusiasticamente.

Olívio passou a tarde inteira no escritório de Gina, fazendo companhia a ela. Os dois conversaram de tudo um pouco, mas principalmente sobre o que havia acontecido na vida deles e de conhecidos em comum após Hogwarts.

-Então você e o Harry terminaram? –ele perguntou após a Weasley falar sobre a nomeação do Potter como Ministro da Magia dos Estados Unidos.

-Sim. –ela respondeu com o semblante triste –Nos veríamos pouquíssimas vezes. Eu não quis deixar que o Harry ficasse amarrado a mim, entende? Em primeiro lugar, eu desejo que ele seja feliz.

-Que pena, vocês formavam um belo casal. Mas você tem que seguir em frente, Gina. Não acha que o Harry também quer a sua felicidade?

-Eu sei que ele não gostaria de me ver nesse estado. –ela concordou –Mas o que eu posso fazer pra sair dessa melancolia?

Olívio pareceu pensativo por alguns momentos e então disse:

-Você precisa sair pra se divertir, Gina.

-Me divertir? Eu não tenho tempo pra isso. Preciso reunir provas pra recorrer ao caso do Malfoy.

-E você vai conseguir do jeito que está? Não, eu acho que não. Pelo que me contou, tem estado enterrada no trabalho há anos. Eu também amo o meu trabalho, mas tirei férias...

A ruiva o interrompeu:

-Mas ser goleiro do União de Pludmere é diferente de ser uma auror e advobruxa.

-Eu estou falando pro seu bem, Gina. Ou você distrai as idéias ou vai se transformar numa louca estressada.

-E para onde eu poderia sair?

-Sei lá, apenas saia. –ele disse e então olhou no relógio –Nossa! Já são 7h, eu nem vi o tempo passar.

-Temos que ir embora. –ela disse, se levantando –Foi um prazer conversar com você, Olívio. –e apertou a mão dele.

-Não gostaria de jantar comigo? –ele perguntou –Apenas como amigos. –acrescentou ao ver a cara de desconfiança que ela tinha feito.

Após pensar um pouco, a Weasley respondeu:

-Tudo bem. Para onde vamos?

-Tem alguma preferência?

-Na verdade, sim. Eu gosto bastante do "Gold Plate". É do Colin Creevey, lembra-se dele?

-Ah, sim! Ele vivia tirando fotos do Harry. Vamos indo? –ele perguntou, saindo pela porta do escritório dela.

-Claro! –a ruiva respondeu e trancou a porta.

Os dois foram até o Saguão de Entrada do Ministério e de lá aparataram no Saguão do Gold Plate, que era um restaurante fino, com atmosfera descontraída e de uso exclusivo da comunidade bruxa.

-Nós não fizemos reservas. Tem alguma mesa disponível? –Gina perguntou na recepção.

-Mas é claro que sim e se não tiver, daremos um jeito. A Srta. é cliente especial e é sempre uma honra recebermos celebridades. –o recepcionista, um bonito negro num terno elegante, respondeu sorrindo.

-Não sou tão famoso assim. –Olívio disse modestamente.

-Mas é claro que é! –o recepcionista exclamou –Não perco um jogo seu, é o melhor goleiro de que tenho notícia.

-Viu só, Olívio? –Gina perguntou quando o recepcionista foi falar com um garçom.

-Você não fica nada atrás, Gina. Tem saído na capa do Profeta Diário há vários dias.

A Weasley não teve tempo de responder, pois o recepcionista voltou:

-Acompanhem o Paul. Ele os levará aos seus lugares.

Gina e Olívio agradeceram o recepcionista e seguiram o tal Paul até uma mesa.

-Gostariam de ver o menu? –Paul perguntou.

-Não, não é necessário. –Olívio respondeu –Você está acostumada a vir aqui, Gina. Poderia escolher por nós dois?

-Tudo bem. –a ruiva respondeu –Bem...Risotto de camarão como prato principal, com frango grelhado ao molho branco e uma sala à La Gold Plate de entrada. De sobremesa um pavê de avelã com nozes. O que gostaria de beber, Olívio?

-O que você escolher estará bom.

-Ogden Fire Whisky.

Paul anotou tudo:

-Com licença. –disse antes de se afastar.

-Você gosta de Whisky, não é? –ela perguntou incerta.

-Sim, eu gosto. E aí? Sair está te fazendo bem?

-É, está. Você é uma ótima companhia, Olívio. Pena você ter saído com uma mulher tão problemática como eu.

-Larga disso, Gina. Pare de tentar se diminuir. Eu não estou aqui com você por piedade. Você vai deixar o Malfoy pisar em você? Não pense mais sobre esse julgamento... Pelo menos não por enquanto. Eu vejo o quanto você precisa se desligar dos problemas. Não se deixe abalar por causa do julgamento do Malfoy, você ainda é a melhor advobruxa que conheço.

-Obrigada. –ela sorriu –Eu não mereço que você perca a sua tarde e a sua noite tentando me animar.

-Eu não faço isso por piedade...

-Você já disse isso. –ela interrompeu suavemente.

-E você me ouve? –ele perguntou –Eu falo sério.

-Sim, eu presto atenção no que você fala. Lembro que você disse que está de férias. Eu não te contei que me chamaram pra jogar quadribol, contei?

-Sério? Mas que legal! Por que você não aceitou?

-Foi no meu último ano. Me convidaram para ser artilheira no Pegas de Montrose. Sim, eu sei que é um ótimo time. Eu sempre adorei quadribol, mas encaro como hobby e não como trabalho. A vontade de "fazer a limpa" na comunidade mágica venceu.

-Eu tenho uma coleção de troféus no meu apartamento. Gostaria de ver?

Gina olhou pra ele. Não parecia que pensamentos maliciosos passavam pela mente dele.

"_Mas mesmo assim...Será que devo aceitar?"_ ela pensou e antes que pudesse responder, a comida chegou.

Olívio não falou mais nada a respeito, o que fez Gina pensar que el realmente não estava com segundas intenções.

Depois do jantar, eles se dirigiram para o saguão de entrada:

-Eu quero. –Gina jogou no ar.

-Quer o quê?

-Ver a sua coleção de troféus. –ela respondeu –Isso se não for incômodo pra você.

Ele sorriu:

-Incômodo nenhum. Como seria, se eu mesmo te convidei? Podemos ir via flu?

-Claro.

-Diga "Cafofo do Olívio". –ele informou quando ela pegou um punhado de pó-de-flu.

-O quê? –ela perguntou, se esforçando para se manter séria.

-Você ouviu o que eu disse, não se faça de desentendida, ok?

Gina deu de ombros, jogou o pó verde esmeralda nas chamas da lareira e em seguida entrou nela, dizendo:

-Cafofo do Olívio.

Após girar por várias lareiras e sentir a costumeira tontura, Gina chegou ao seu destino. Saiu da lareira e pouco depois Olívio chegou também.

-Não repare na bagunça. Apartamento de homem, sabe?

-Ah! É que você não viu o meu, mas tudo bem. Onde você guarda os troféus?

Olívio levou-a até uma sala especial e durante o trajeto Gina percebeu que apesar de não ser muito grande, o apartamento era um tanto luxuoso.

-É aqui, nessa sala. –ele informou, abrindo a porta –É a minha pequena sala com meus poucos troféus.

Gina pensou que ou ele estava sendo modesto ou era um comentário irônico. A sala podia não ser enorme, mas tinha prateleiras e prateleiras cheias de troféus.

A cada troféu, começava uma falação interminável de Olívio sobre como o conseguira. Mas Gina se sentia agradecida por não ter que pensar sobre sua derrota no tribunal e sobre Harry.

Quando o goleiro deu-se por satisfeito, já passava das 2h da manhã:

-Depois de eu falar tanto, você deve estar morrendo de sono. Vou deixar que vá embora pra descansar.

"_Ele não vai me pedir pra ficar? Não vai me querer na cama dele? Será que o Olívio é gay? Ora, Virginia! Não seja tão egocêntrica! Não é porque ele não quer te levar pra cama, que ele é gay. E também não é por isso que eu vou me sentir um lixo...Eu não estou variando bem...Efeito do sono?" _ela pensou.

-Realmente hoje foi um dia cheio. Eu não tenho palavras para agradecer o que fez por mim, Olívio...

-Apenas não trabalhe demais e já estará bom. –ele disse e beijou-lhe uma face –Boa noite, Gina.

-Boa noite, Olívio. –se despediu e aparatou na porta da frente de seu apartamento –_Alorromora. _–e a porta se abriu –_Colloportus. _–a ruiva, ao entrar, trancou a porta atrás de si.

A Weasley tomou um banho rápido, vestiu a primeira camisola que encontrou e se enfiou debaixo das cobertas. O cansaço era tanto, que ela logo adormeceu.

Era muito tarde quando Draco resolveu ir embora d'O Caldeirão Mágico. Ele sentou-se na cama em que estivera deitado. Havia uma loira e uma morena nuas, assim como o loiro também estava:

-Garotas, eu tenho que ir. –ele informou.

-Não, ainda é cedo, Sr. Malfoy. –a loira falou.

-Não fomos competentes em nosso trabalho? –a morena perguntou –Nos dê mais uma chance.

-Não é isso, vocês foram muito boas. Ganharão dinheiro a mais, Vick e Betty. –Draco respondeu, juntando as suas roupas e começando a se vestir.

-Por que não fica mais um pouco? –a loira apelou.

-É mesmo. –a morena concordou –É sempre um prazer serví-lo, Sr. Malfoy.

-Percebo... –ele comentou –Agradeço pelo prazer que me deram essa noite, mas a Parvati também tem a parte dela. Ela VAI querer comemorar... Não posso privar minha esposa disso, sabem? Então até outro dia. –Draco disse, terminando de se trocar e aparatando no jardim de sua mansão.

Quando ele abriu a porta de seu quarto, viu que havia apenas um abajur aceso e que Parvati estava deitada na cama, trajando apenas um roupão branco:

-Eu estava te esperando, Draco. Por que demorou tanto? –ela questionou.

-Comemoração com os amigos. –ele respondeu dando de ombros.

-Você sempre se safa, não é mesmo? Está na hora de eu te dar os meus parabéns.

-É mesmo? –ele perguntou, tirando o terno e se aproximando.

-É. –ela respondeu enquanto desabotoava a camisa dele –Vou dar um trato nesse seu corpo gostoso. É bom que não esteja cansado... –disse agora se ocupando com a calça dele –Por que hoje eu vou pegar pesado...

-"Manda vê". –ele falou.

Parvati o empurrou na cama e sentou-se em cima dele após tirar o roupão:

-Vamos ver até onde você agüenta, Draco, meu amor. –ela desafiou, começando a beijá-lo com volúpia enquanto tirava a cueca dele.

Terminado isso, ela novamente se sentou sobre ele, permitindo dessa vez que ele a penetrasse. Começou a fazer movimentos de vai e vem, num ritmo que o satisfizesse...

No dia seguinte, Gina acordou com o barulho da campainha.

BLÉM!

-JÁ VOU! –ela gritou, saltando da cama. Deu uma olhada no espelho, esfregou os olhos e deu uma ajeitada básica no cabelo antes de ir atender. Ao abrir a porta, deparou-se com um entregador da mesma floricultura do dia anterior:

-Olha, eu acho que está havendo algum engano por aqui. –Gina disse.

-Engano? Mas é nesse prédio, no nº 21 e para Virginia Weasley que me mandaram entregar.

-Quem mandou?

-O meu superior, mas não disse de quem era. Eu só cumpro ordens, A Essence é a melhor floricultura de toda Londres, moça. A srta. deveria se sentir lisonjeada. –o entregador disse, entregando um enorme buquê de rosas vermelhas com um cartão.

Gina fechou a porta.

"_Quem será que me mandou? Hum... E se for o Olívio?"_ ela pensou, então abriu o cartão.

_Virginia,_

_A vida é cheia de batalhas, mas nem sempre podemos vencê-las. O importante é vencer a guerra._

_Se o seu sonho é tornar-se invencível nos tribunais... Lute para realizá-lo, agonize para fazê-lo, e definhe fazendo-o. _

_Se o que precisa é de um tempo pra pensar, tire um tempo pra isso. Você construiu uma carreira brilhante, não se deixe abalar por uma derrota._

_Você ainda é minha advobruxa favorita._

_Se quiser saber quem sou... Ligue para: 37625369_

_Ass: Admirador Secreto_

-Aff! Deve ser um maluco em busca de 15 minutos de fama. –a ruiva disse, jogando o cartão numa gaveta e colocando as flores num vaso com água.

Quando terminou de tomar seu café da manhã (ainda pensando no remetente misterioso), ouviu batidas na janela da cozinha. Ao ver que era Edwiges, Gina abriu um enorme sorriso e foi correndo abrir a janela.

-Oi, Edwiges. –a ruiva cumprimentou, acariciando o topo da cabeça da coruja, que piou alegremente –É do Harry? –Gina perguntou apontando o pacote que Edwiges trazia e a coruja piou como se dizendo sim.

Gina abriu o pacote. E era uma caixa dos bombons preferido dela. Havia também uma carta:

_Querida Gina,_

_Eu fiquei sabendo que perdeu o caso do Malfoy. Te conhecendo como eu conheço, você deve estar arrasada._

_Como o seu "Afoga Mágoas" nº1 (eu) não pode estar presente, eu te mandei o nº2 (os chocolates). Não se deixe abater e arrume algo pra se distrair._

_Lembre-se que mesmo de longe eu vou estar torcendo por você, o que eu mais quero é te ver feliz._

_Seja forte, eu sei que no fim tudo vai dar certo e teremos o prazer de saber que o Malfoy vai apodrecer na cadeia._

_Com amor,_

_Harry_

Ao terminar de ler a carta, Gina fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior para não chorar. Ficou assim até acalmar os nervos, então abriu os olhos e tomou uma decisão.

Foi se arrumar e em seguida aparatou na casa de Hermione, ela poderia ajudá-la no que queria:

-Hermione! –Gina exclamou batendo à porta com energia –Você está em casa?

-Já vou! A voz de Hermione veio do outro lado da porta enquanto a destrancava –Gina?

-Ah, oi Mione! –Gina disse abraçando a amiga –Eu preciso que me faça um favor. Pode ser?

-Claro. Do que você precisa além de um homem que...

-Mione! –a ruiva a interrompeu indignada –Eu já disse que eu e o Olívio somos apenas amigos.

-Eu sei. Eu não estava falando dele. Você precisa de um homem que te olhe com desejo e satisfaça as suas loucuras.

-Mione! O que está acontecendo com você?

-Variação na taxa hormonal. Mas o que eu posso fazer por você? É urgente?

-Sim.

-Você tem sorte de me encontrar em casa a essa hora. Você sabe que eu trabalho no St. Mungus, Gina. Só não fui hoje porque me senti mal. Mas não se preocupe, isso é normal quando se está grávida.

-Bem, é o seguinte... Mione, eu preciso que faça para mim um atestado médico que possa me afastar do trabalho por algum tempo. Você pode fazer isso?

-Hum...Posso. Mas tem certeza que é isso o que quer? O trabalho sempre foi a sua vida, Gina.

-Eu sei, mas eu preciso para um pouco para pensar e planejar como vou fazer a corda arrebentar do lado do Malfoy.

-Está obcecada pelo Malfoy, Gina, não está?

-Obcecada por justiça, Mione. –Gina corrigiu –Mais tarde eu passo para pegar o atestado então. –informou, se despediu da amiga e aparatou na sede do Profeta Diário.

-Bom dia, Srta. Weasley. O que deseja?

-Eu quero fazer um anúncio. Estou procurando por uma empregada doméstica que seja boa em feitiços, encantamentos e na cozinha.

-Ok. E gostaria de fazer a seleção por si mesma?

-Não, isso dá trabalho. Escolham uma pra mim e eu a testarei por uma semana para ver se aprovo.

-Como quiser. Tenha um bom dia, Srta. Weasley.

-Obrigada e igualmente. –Gina respondeu e aparatou de volta para seu apartamento –Acho que vou assistir TV. –falou para si mesma, sentando-se no sofá e ligando o aparelho com o controle remoto –Enfim paz.

Draco mais uma vez estava em sua sala na M Corporation e qual seria o seu novo investimento, quando o IB tocou:

-O que aconteceu, Samantha?

-Ligação para o senhor. É David Andrews, o editor-chefe do Profeta Diário.

-Pode passar a ligação. –ele autorizou e ouviu um "BIP" –Sr. Andrews? O que deseja falar comigo?

-Bom dia, Sr. Malfoy. É sobre Virgínia Weasley.

-O que tem a Weasley? –ele perguntou, aparentando indiferença.

-O senhor disse que lhe mantesse informado sobre ela. Pois bem, hoje a Srta. Weasley veio até aqui. Ela procura uma empregada doméstica.

-Contate Adelina Vance e a mande vir falar comigo. Entendeu?

-Claro, Sr. Malfoy. –David respondeu e Draco então desligou o IB.

"_Agora vou ter alguém que vigie a Weasley dentro de sua própria casa. E a melhor parte é que ela nunca irá desconfiar de nada." _O loiro pensou sorrindo maquiavelicamente.

Uma semana havia se passado desde então. Gina tinha contratado Adelina Vance, estava de licença médica (by Mione), o admirador secreto continuava mandando bilhetes junto com rosas vermelhas e a Weasley saía todas as noites com Olívio.

Os dois tinham voltado de uma balada e mais uma vez estavam à porta do apartamento de Olívio:

-Quer entrar? –ele perguntou.

Gina concordou vagamente. Não queria ficar parada, o álcool em suas veias a deixava eufórica, bebera um pouco mais do que de costume. Olívio abriu a porta e trancou-a após passarem por ela:

-O que quer fazer, Gina? Conversar? Jogar xadrez bruxo? Ou quem sabe assistir um filme?

-Filme. –ela respondeu indo se sentar no sofá.

Olívio ligou a TV e sentou-se ao lado de Gina no sofá. Já era madrugada e o filme que estava passando um filme erótico:

-Você quer mesmo ficar assistindo esse filme, Gina?

-Não. Por que assistir se eu posso fazer? –ela perguntou abrindo o zíper da jaqueta cinza dele.

-Gina, o que você está fazendo?

-Eu quero você. –ela respondeu e o beijou.

Olívio correspondeu, mas não demorou muito para que parasse:

-Você bebeu demais, Gina.

-Você não me quer? Eu não sou atraente? –ela perguntou sensualmente.

-Sim, Gina, você é. Mas não está raciocinado direito.

-Você é louco? Recusa uma transa...Olívio, você tem algum problema?

-Quem está com problemas é você. -retrucou, indignado.

-Problema nenhum. –ela respondeu e enfiou as mãos por debaixo da camiseta dele –Você é gostoso, hein? –ela comentou, alisando a barriga dele que se encolheu ao toque dela.

-Ah...Não faz isso, Gina. –ele disse, tirando as mãos dela que tinham descido para a frente das calças dele –Não sabe como é difícil resistir? Isso é para o seu bem e o meu também, ainda vai me agradecer por isso. –disse pegando sua varinha –_Estupefaça._ –e a ruiva pendeu molemente de costas no sofá, desmaiada –Que sufoco! Mais um pouco e eu acho que não seria capaz de me segurar.

Olívio pegou Gina no colo e levou-a até sua cama. Depois tirou os sapatos dela e cobriu-a:

-Boa noite. –disse e juntou seus lábios brevemente.

Em seguida foi para a sala dormir no sofá.

Na manhã seguinte, Gina acordou com dor-de-cabeça. Não era forte, mas incomodava. Ela abriu os olhos preguiçosamente e teve que piscar por várias vezes para perceber que não estava em seu quarto.

"_Onde estou? O que eu fiz para estar aqui?" _pensou e então se lembrou da noite anterior.

Levantou-se da cama e foi até a sala. Olívio falava ao telefone. Gina ficou esperando que ele desligasse o aparelho:

-...Vou bem. Sim. Nada demais. Não. Não se preocupe, isso não aconteceu. Não, agora estou ocupado. –Olívio disse quando percebeu a presença de Gina –Eu sei. Mais tarde eu te ligo. Tchau. –e desligou o telefone.

-Oi, Olívio. –Gina cumprimentou meio encabulada –Me desculpe, eu bebi mais do que deveria.

-Não faz mal, já passou.

-Tudo bem então. –disse –Quem era a pessoa com quem falava ao telefone? Se é que eu posso saber... –perguntou para desviar o assunto.

-Ah...Era o capitão do time, sabe? Ele não quer que eu deixe de treinar durante as férias...

-Eu tô indo embora, tá?

-Não, não. Nada disso. Não antes de tomar café da manhã...

Gina o interrompeu:

-Eu já te causei muito incômodo.

-Nada disso. Você tem que ficar ou será uma desfeita.

-Tá bom. –ela concordou –Mas só se você me deixar ajudar.

-Não, Gina. Você é uma visita e provará a minha especialidade.

-E qual seria? –ela perguntou curiosa.

-Waffles cobertos com mel. E iogurte batido com vitamina de frutas.

-Parece ser uma delícia. –a ruiva comentou.

-E é. Bom... Pelo menos nunca ninguém reclamou. –Olívio contou, encaminhando-se para a cozinha e com Gina em seu encalço –Pode se sentar. –falou, apontando uma cadeira na mesa.

Gina sentou-se:

-Esse apartamento é seu ou é alugado. -ela perguntou.

-É meu mesmo. –respondeu enquanto pegava as coisas necessárias –E o seu?

-Próprio também. Mas era provisório, eu pretendia vender quando... –e parou no meio da frase.

-Quando o quê?

-Nada...

-Como nada, Gina? Você ia sim dizer algo. Pode falar.

-Quando eu me casasse com o Harry. –respondeu cabisbaixa –Mas já estou superando isso. –completou rapidamente –Até que ficar um pouco longe do trabalho está me fazendo bem.

-Que bom. Você sabe que pode contar comigo, não é, Gina? –ele perguntou e a ruiva acenou positivamente –Então bote um sorriso nessa sua carinha abatida. –e ela sorriu –Assim é bem melhor.

Quando a Weasley voltou ao seu apartamento, o entregador da Essence a esperava do lado de fora (era o dia de folga de Adelina):

-De novo? –ela perguntou entediada, pegando o buquê de rosas vermelhas –Daqui a pouco eu poderei abrir a minha própria floricultura. Tem certeza que não sabe quem é o remetente?

-Sim, senhorita. O dono da floricultura é quem deve saber.

-E quem é o dono da floricultura? –ela perguntou curiosa.

-Faz pouco tempo que trabalho lá. Não sei o nome dele. Todos se referem a ele por um apelido, mas não me é permitido revelar.

-Como não? –perguntou irritada –Eu vou processar essa floricultura! –exclamou e bateu a porta na cara do entregador.

Ela conjurou um novo vaso, encheu com água e colocou o buquê dentro. Em seguida posicionou o novo vaso perto dos demais e pegou o bilhete que havia. Ia rasgar, mas resolveu lê-lo:

_Virgínia,_

_Chega de jogar, está na hora de me levar a sério._

_Precisamos nos encontrar, eu tenho um assunto importante para tratar com você._

_Esteja no restaurante King's Menu, na mesa nº10 às 19h30min._

_Até lá_

_P.S.: É bom comparecer ou eu farei uma visita surpresa ao seu apartamento._

-Mas que droga! Quem esse maníaco pensa que é? Não nego que estou curiosa... Além disso, é melhor me encontrar com ele num local que tenha várias pessoas do que ele aparecer por aqui. O que é esquisito é que o King's Menu é um restaurante trouxa... Mas ele sabe que eu sou advobruxa, então não pode ser um trouxa...Bem, hoje eu finalmente descobrirei que é ele.

-Draco, o que deu em você? –Blás perguntou.

Estavam na Mansão Malfoy. Draco havia resolvido dar um churrasco na sua casa e tinha dado folga para todos os funcionários da M Corporation, dos quais boa parte estava presente.

O loiro conversava com o vice-presidente, deitado numa esteira à beira da piscina e à sombra de um guarda-sol:

-Eu quero comemorar, Blás. Que mal há nisso?

-Pensei que ontem à noite já tivesse sido comemoração suficiente.

-Você acha? Mas são tipos diferentes de comemoração...A Lilá brigou com você por ter chegado tarde ontem?

-Sim, mas ficou radiante ao saber desse churrasco. Ela e a Parvati são amigas desde Hogwarts e além disso ela gosta de sempre estar entre a alta roda. A Lilá é tão superficial... Por que é que eu me casei com ela?

O Malfoy fez cara de pensativo e então disse:

-Deixa-me lembrar... Você disse que gostava dela e que era a melhor na cama que você já tinha provado. Mas você não gosta mais dela?

-Não sei...Acho que de vez em quando ela poderia ser menos interesseira. E você?

-Eu o quê, Blás?

-Você ama a Parvati?

-Você sabe que não. Casei-me com ela por conveniência, mas gosto dela, faz tudo o que quero.

-Mas ela te ama, sabia? A Lilá conta que a Parvati é louca por você.

-Então acho que ela merece umas jóias a mais, não?

-Você não tem jeito mesmo, Draco. –Blás comentou e os dois riram.

Gina havia pegado um táxi e às 19h e 30 min em ponto, entrava pelo restaurante. Seu cabelo estava preso em um coque e duas mechas, uma de cada lado, pendiam pelo rosto dela. De maquiagem havia passado apenas lápis preto nos olhos e gloss transparente nos lábios. O vestido que usava era vermelho e justo, longo e aberto nas laterais até o meio da coxa. Além de ser um tanto decotado e nas costas ter apenas tiras de tecido vermelho aveludado:

-Qual é a sua mesa, srta? –um maître perguntou, tentando olhar para o rosto dela e não para o resto do corpo.

-Mesa nº10. –a ruiva respondeu e seguiu o maître até a tal mesa.

Qual não foi a surpresa dela ao chegar lá :

-Percy ? É você que tem me mandado rosas vermelhas ? –ela perguntou se sentando numa cadeira e pendurando a bolsa na mesma.

-Você não devia ter vindo nesses trajes, é provocante demais. Parece que você está sugerindo...

-Boa noite pra você também, Percy. –ela o cortou –Eu uso a roupa que achar melhor e você não tem nada a ver com isso. Por que marcou esse encontro e por que está me mandando flores ? Você é meu irmão!

-Fica calma, maninha, ou daqui a pouco você vai subir pelas paredes.

-Cale a boca, Percy ! Você é um idiota ! Ficou ao lado do Malfoy mesmo sabendo que ele era culpado...

-Gina, você não conhece o Malfoy direito.

-E nem quero conhecer ! Sei o suficiente pra querer me manter longe dele.

-Sabe mesmo, Weasley ? –uma voz arrastada perguntou.

Gina virou o pescoço e viu que era exatamente Draco Malfoy que estava parado atrás de si, num terno negro e com cara de ofendido.

-O que faz a aqui, Malfoy ? Caia fora e poupe-me da sua desagradável presença.

-Quanta hostilidade. –respondeu pra Gina –Obrigado por fazer companhia a ela, Weasley. –acrescentou e Percy levantou-se.

-Onde você vai Percy ? Não vai me deixar aqui com ele, vai ? –ela apelou.

-Eu disse que você não devia ter vindo desse jeito... Até mais, Gina. –e foi embora.

Draco sentou-se no lugar de Percy e Gina fez menção de se levantar, mas o Malfoy a deteve pelo braço :

-Fui eu quem marcou o encontro, Weasley. Tenho um assunto importante pra tratar com você. Fique, a menos que prefira que eu vá até o seu apartamento. –ele disse e Gina resolveu permanecer sentada –Melhor assim.

-O que quer comigo, Malfoy ? Já não arruinou a minha vida o suficiente ?

-Não exagere. Eu tenho uma proposta irrecusável pra você.

-Que eu irei recusar...

-Não diga antes de saber do que se trata. O que gostaria de comer ?

-Vá direto ao assunto, Malfoy ! Eu não vou jantar com você !

-Eu acho que scargots cairiam bem...

-Quer me fazer vomitar, Malfoy ? Eu não como lesmas !

-Scargot não é uma lesma. –ele explicou paciente –Já viu uma lesma com concha ? Então se não entende de culinária fina, não fale besteiras.

-Se entender de culinária fina é gostar de comer scargot, eu prefiro continuar sem entender.

Draco suspirou e ergueu a mão no ar. Prontamente o maître se aproximou :

-O que deseja, Sr. Malfoy ?

-Salmão, arroz à grega e uma salada. Para beber eu quero vinho branco, o de sempre.

-Seu desejo é uma ordem, Sr. Malfoy. –o maître disse, fez uma pequena reverência e saiu –Assim está bom pra você e o seu paladar não requintado, Weasley ?

Gina ignorou a pergunta dele e fez outra :

-Qual é a sua intenção em ficar me mandando rosas vermelhas ?

-Eu estava demonstrando o quanto a admiro. Além disso, pensei que toda mulher gostava de rosas vermelhas. Eu queria ver se você me ligava pra saber quem eu era ou descobria pelo número do telefone. D3. R7. M6. A2. L5. F3. O6. Y9.

-Mas você já estava me enchendo o saco. Daqui a pouco eu iria abrir uma floricultura.

-Eu prefiro não ter concorrência. –o loiro respondeu na defensiva.

-Por quê ? Você tem uma... A Essence é sua ?

-Sim. Qual é o problema de eu ter uma floricultura ?

-Pra quem tem um puteiro, é esquisito.

Draco estreitou os olhos :

-Eu sou dono de estabelecimentos dentro da lei, ok ?

-Não adianta querer mentir pra mim, Malfoy. Eu sei que você não é nenhum santo.

-Eu não estou mentindo. –respondeu sério –Você acha que me sabe muito sobre mim, Weasley, mas não sabe.

-Então quem é o verdadeiro Draco Malfoy ? –ela perguntou desafiadora.

-Cabe a você descobrir, quando me conhecer melhor.

-Mas eu não... –ela começou, sendo interrompida pela chegada dos pratos.

Os dois fizeram a refeição em silencio absoluto. Gina tinha plena consciência de que ele a estava encarando com um olhar examinador.

Quando a ruiva tomou o último gole de sua taça, levantou os olhos e finalmente reclamou :

-O que tanto me olha, Malfoy ? Nunca me viu antes ?

-Não tão encantadora, você sempre foi tão arisca comigo. Nem tão de perto, a não ser em quatro situações.

-Do que é que você está falando ? –ela perguntou não entendendo.

-Na Floreios e Borrões quando nossos pais brigaram. No dia dos namorados, quando eu te zoei por ter escrito aquele poema ridículo pro Potter. No dia em que você e os seus amiguinhos ferraram com a minha Brigada Inquisitorial e no elevador, no dia do Tribunal... Tenho uma boa memória.

-Não exatamente. A Brigada Inquisitorial não era sua e sim da vaca da Umbridge e além disso... –Gina subitamente se calou.

-Além disso, o quê? –ele perguntou curioso sei que ia falar algo.

-Desde quando eu sou importante a ponto de você lembrar das vezes em que ficou próximo de mim ? –ela inventou, não querendo de modo algum revelar algo do dia em que se passara por Samantha Parker.

-Há muitas coisas inúteis das quais me recordo... Mas algumas são realmente úteis... Mais vinho ?

-Sim, só o álcool pra me fazer te agüentar. –respondeu enquanto ele a servia –Vamos direto ao ponto. Diga-me de uma vez o motivo de ter me chamado aqui. Qual é a sua maldita proposta ?

-Estive pensando, Weasley...

-Ah, é ? Isso sim é algo novo e diferente. –ela o interrompeu, zombeteira.

Draco mandou-lhe um olhar fuzilante :

-Vai me deixar falar ou não, Weasley ?

-Desculpa. –ela murmurou timidamente, sob aquele olhar perigoso.

-Como eu escrevi, realmente admiro o seu trabalho como advobruxa e acho que está...

-Vai demorar muito, Malfoy? –perguntou, olhando no relógio da parede –Seja direto e objetivo, ok?

-Tá bom. –o loiro respondeu, respirando fundo após mais um gole em sua bebida –Direto e objetivo. –e encarou a ruiva –Quero você, Weasley...trabalhando pra mim.

A taça de Gina caiu no chão e se espatifou em vários pedaços, mas ela nem ligou. Um garçom veio imediatamente limpar, mas ela dificilmente teria notado:

-O quê? –perguntou gargalhando em seguida –Trabalhar pra você? Nem pensar.

-Por que não, Weasley? Eu pago bem.

-E daí que você paga bem? Eu não estou interessada em me meter com você, Malfoy. Você é um mafioso, eu não quero confusão.

-Eu não estou pedindo pra que faça nada ilícito. Eu quero que trabalhe pra mim na M Corporation, como advobruxa.

Gina mordeu o lábio inferior, antes de responder:

-Eu te acusei de ser mandante da MMVO, entre outras coisas e agora você quer que eu trabalhe pra você? Olha, eu conheço um psiquiatra no St. Mungus que é...

-Não tenho problemas psicológicos ou mentais, se é o que está insinuando.

-Então o que é, se não insanidade mental?

Mais uma vez o loiro levou o cálice aos lábios:

-Olha, Weasley. Eu enxergo talento nas pessoas e eu enxerguei em você. É uma pessoa determinada e dedicada, eu preciso de gente assim na minha empresa. Não precisa aceitar agora, pode pensar por um tempo.

-Benefícios. De quanto estamos falando?

-Duzentos galeões semanais e fixos. Direito a uma folga por semana, 13º, férias a cada 6 meses. Além de ganhar 25 por cento de comissão por cliente.

-50 por cento. –Gina o cortou.

Ele ponderou e acenou afirmativamente:

-50 então. É bem espertinha Weasley. Isso foi um sim?

-Não. Eu vou pensar na sua proposta.

-Esqueci de mencionar que o funcionário destaque do mês ganha um prêmio surpresa.

-Que prêmio? –ela perguntou com curiosidade.

-É bom ver que está interessada, mas se eu lhe dissesse não seria surpresa.

-Só isso que tinha pra falar? Então eu vou embora.

-Ainda não, Weasley. –Draco disse segurando a mão dela –Vamos dançar. –não era um pedido e sim uma constatação.

-Eu não danço. E muito menos com você. –ela negou e ele tirou misteriosamente uma rosa vermelha de debaixo da mesa.

-Dança sim, pequena Weasley. Eu sei disso. –ele falou a puxando até onde os casais dançavam tango.

-Não, Malfoy! –ela protestou, quando ele passou uma das mãos por sua cintura.

Draco colocou o caule da rosa (que obviamente não tinha espinhos, pois ele tinha conjurado assim) preso entre os dentes, esticou um braço seu e o outro de Gina, e colou mais seus corpos.

Os dois dançavam de maneira sensual e exuberante, de modo que em pouco tempo transformaram-se no centro das atenções. Os dois mantiveram olhos nos olhos quase o tempo todo. Surpreendentemente pareciam saber qual seria o próximo movimento ou passo que o outro daria. As mãos deles passeavam pelo corpo do outro conforme a dança pedia. No fim da música, Gina pegou com a boca a rosa vermelha e Draco deixou o corpo dela tombar pra trás, segurando-a pelas costas e graciosamente inclinado na direção dela.

Soou uma série de aplausos. Voltaram a ficar de pé normalmente e perceberam que eram o motivo dos aplausos. Gina tirou a rosa da boca, ficou da cor da flor e sorriu timidamente. Draco sorriu largamente e fez um gesto com a mão de que aquilo não havia sido nada.

-Ao que parece temos aqui dançarinos profissionais. –um dos músicos falou –Como homenagem, tocaremos uma música romântica para o casal.

E uma melodia lenta começou a tocar.

"_Não somos um casal!" _Gina gritou em pensamento, mas no segundo seguinte os braços do Malfoy envolviam sua cintura.

-Eu disse que você dançava. –ele murmurou –Não faça uma desfeita. Dance comigo novamente.

-Não esse tipo de música. –ela respondeu, querendo evitar ficar colada a ele novamente.

-Todos estão olhando... –o loiro comentou.

-Oh, droga! Você venceu. –se redeu e passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele –Você sabe que eu te odeio, Malfoy. Por que me faz passar por tudo isso?

-É divertido... –murmurou lenta e arrastadamente ao ouvido dela, fazendo-a estremecer.

-Não acho. –respondeu mal humorada –Não vejo a hora de acabar.

Depois do que a Weasley pensou ter sido uma eternidade, a música acabou e os dois voltaram para a mesa de nº10.

-Eu sei que é um pouco tarde pra perguntar, mas... O que você quer comer de sobremesa, Weasley?

-Nada, Malfoy. Eu não quero mais nada. Ir embora é que seria ótimo.

-Eu te levo. –ele respondeu.

-De jeito nenhum. Eu posso muito bem ir sozinha.

-Eu faço questão. –o Malfoy insistiu.

-Realmente não é necessário. Boa noite, Malfoy. –ela se despediu, pegou sua bolsa e saiu rumo à saída.

Draco pediu a conta e depois de pagar, saiu calmamente até a saída. Gina estava lá e gritava com os seguranças:

-SAÍAM DA MINHA FRENTE! Eu tenho que ir embora!

-Não podemos deixar a srta sair desacompanhada... –um dos seguranças explicava.

-Bom trabalho. Matt, Paul. –Draco chegou dizendo e deu 100 euros para cada um.

-Malfoy, seu desgraçado! Foi você!

-Calma, Weasley. Eu disse que te levava, mas você tinha que ser apressada. –ele disse e ofereceu o braço pra ela.

Gina aceitou o braço dele e a carona, mas muito brava com tudo. Eles saíram do restaurante:

-Vai chamar um táxi? –ela perguntou.

-Pra quê? Olha lá. –disse apontando uma limusine preta.

A Weasley achou melhor não comentar nada a respeito disso. Draco abriu a porta para ela e depois de ver a mulher acomodada, fechou-a e entrou pelo outro lado.

-Sabe aonde fica o prédio da Weasley, não sabe, Ewan? –Draco perguntou ao motorista, que Gina não deixou de notar ser muito bonito, que afirmou –Pois bem, vamos pra lá. –Draco informou e em seguida apertou um botão que fez uma separação subir entre eles e Ewan.

-Isso aqui é à prova de som? –Gina perguntou preocupada.

-Sim e esse carro é todinho blindado também. Mas por que pergunta? Parece nervosa...

-Se você me matar, ninguém vai ver ou ouvir.

-Por que eu te mataria?

-Por que me traria pra um lugar à prova de som?

-A minha limusine é assim. –ele se defendeu –Queria que eu a mudasse só pra você entrar?

-E por que é assim?

-É útil... –o loiro respondeu enigmático –Quer beber algo?

-Não, obrigada.

-Assistir? –ele perguntou e ela assentiu, pensando que seria melhor se distrair com a tv do que ficar conversando com ele.

Draco pegou o controle remoto e apontou para a telinha, que ligou imediatamente. Estava passando um filme pornográfico e o casal do filme estava bem "animado".

"_Será que homem só sabe assistir esse tipo de filme?" _perguntou-se.

-O que você quer assistir? –o Malfoy perguntou educadamente.

-Com certeza isso não. –respondeu rapidamente e Draco foi mudando de canais, até Gina se dar por satisfeita –Pare! Eu quero assistir ao Animax. Está passando FMA!

-FMA? –ele perguntou –O que é isso?

-Full Methal Alchemist. É um anime.

-Um ani-o-quê?

-Deixa pra lá, apenas assista.

Logo eles chegaram ao prédio:

-Obrigada pela carona, Malfoy. Bo...

-De nada. Eu te levo até lá em cima.

Uma sirene tocou no cérebro de Gina.

"_Cuidado Gina! O Malfoy é da máfia, é um assassino, é casado e mulherengo...E isso de me levar lá em cima provavelmente é uma desculpa entrar no meu apartamento e...Estou encrencada!"_

-Não precisa. Está tudo bem, eu posso ir sozinha. Não há problema algum nisso.

-Não seja boba, Weasley. Você não tem nada a perder. Eu sou um cavalheiro, levo as damas até a porta.

-Até a porta? –Gina questionou desconfiada.

-Sim. Eu não vou te matar, Weasley. –ele afirmou –Não se preocupe.

Gina bufou:

-Você vence pela insistência. Vamos logo.

Fizeram o caminho em silêncio, inclusive o tempo em que estavam no elevador. Ao chegarem na frente da porta do apartamento dela, Gina disse:

-Viu só? Não precisava se dar ao trabalho de...

-Shiu. –ele disse e colocou um dedo sobre os lábios dela –Não foi trabalho nenhum. Não esqueça da minha proposta. –falou pegando a mão dela e a beijando educadamente –Boa noite, Weasley. –e aparatou.

Gina ficou abismada por ele não ter tentado nada, mas se sentiu aliviada por isso. Por fim percebeu que ele havia deixado um papel em sua mão **(1)**:

-_Lumus._ –disse ao sacar a varinha desdobrou o papel para lê-lo:

_Virginia_

_Eu não aceito não como resposta. Já preparei o seu escritório. Nos veremos em breve._

_Até mais_

_Ass: O seu futuro chefe_

"_Maldito presunçoso!" _pensou, amassando o papel com força e fechou os olhos, com as costas contra a porta.

A imagem dele apareceu em sua mente e agora ela dava razão a sua melhor amiga.

"_É, Mione, você está certa. A doninha se transformou num homem muito atraente". _Pensou.

A próxima imagem que se passou em sua mente foi a de si própria o beijando.

"_Preciso aprender a frear os meus pensamentos! Eles são ridículos, absurdos e sem nexo. Isso não vai acontecer. Não vai! Eu juro."_

N/A: (1)Como o Leo di Caprio fez com a Kate Winslet no Titanic


	7. Encontro Casual?

Capítulo 7: Encontro Casual?

-Hey, Virginia! –era Adelina Vance a chacoalhando –Acorde, já passa das 10h da manhã.

Gina abriu os olhos preguiçosamente. Havia pensado por horas seguidas sobre a proposta de Draco e só conseguia dormir após chegar a uma conclusão. Trabalhar para o Malfoy seria lucrativo pra ela, não apenas em termos financeiros. Se aproximar do loiro era a chave para que ela conseguisse as informações necessárias para recorrer ao caso. Então decidiu que aceitaria a proposta dele.

-Ah, bom dia, Adelina. –a ruiva cumprimentou, sentando-se –O que temos de café da manhã?

-Cookies, torradas com geléia de morango e chocolate quente. –a empregada respondeu.

-Ok. Se quiser já ir tomando café, fique à vontade. –Gina autorizou levantando-se da cama e calçando os chinelos –Só vou ao banheiro por um instante.

Quando saiu do banheiro e sentou-se à mesa, Adelina perguntou:

-Como foi ontem? Quem era o misterioso remetente?

-Você não vai acreditar... Era o Malfoy... –Gina respondeu fazendo cara feia.

-Qual? Draco ou Lúcio Malfoy?

-Draco Malfoy. Acredita que o que ele queria era me contratar como advobruxa da M Corporation?

-Sério? –ela perguntou, fazendo-se de surpresa –E você aceitou?

-Eu disse que ia pensar. Não conte à ninguém, mas acho que vou aceitar.

-Faz bem...

-Por quê? –Gina perguntou curiosa.

Nesse instante a campainha soou:

-Quer que eu atenda? –Adelina perguntou, prestativa.

-Faça esse favor. E se for um entregador da Essence, diga que eu morri, que me mudei, qualquer coisa.

Gina terminava de comer um cookie, quando ouviu uma voz animada:

-Tia Gina! –era Eve vindo correndo na direção dela.

Virginia pegou a garota no colo e abraçou-a:

-O que faz aqui coisa fofa da titia? Quem te trouxe aqui?

Mas antes que a garotinha pudesse responder, Gina viu Gui e Fleur se adiantarem:

-Olá, Gininha querida. –a cunhada disse beijando-lhe uma face –Como vai?

-Vou bem. E vocês? –perguntou enquanto Gui a abraçava.

-Podemos dar uma palavrinha com você, Gi? –Gui perguntou meio inseguro.

-Mas é claro. Fica um pouco com a Tia Adelina, Eve. Seja boazinha, meu amor. –e deixou a sobrinha sobre os cuidados de Vance.

-Tá. –a ruivinha disse.

Os três foram até o quarto de Gina e ela fechou a porta, já havia percebido que era algo particular:

-Vocês estão com algum problema?

Fleur ruborizou e deu uma leve cotovelada no marido:

-Fala você, Gui. Nós tínhamos combinado que você falava, não é, querido?

Ele tomou fôlego:

-Você sabe como a Eve é peralta, Gina... –e a ruiva concordou –Eu e a Fleur queríamos dar pra ela um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha... Mas desde que ela assistiu um filme de terror na tevelisão...

-Televisão. –Gina corrigiu-o.

-Que seja... Ela dorme toda a noite no nosso quarto... E aí você sabe, num dá...

Gina sorriu:

-Tô começando a entender. Vocês querem privacidade.

-Exatamente. –Fleur respondeu.

-No que eu posso ajudar? –Gina perguntou.

-Você sabe o quanto a Eve te adora...

-Eu também a adoro, Gui. É uma criança completamente adorável, apesar de às vezes aprontar das suas.

-Então, Gina. A Fleur me disse que o período fértil dela é por esses dias... Será que dá pra você ficar com a Eve por algum tempo?

-Claro! –Gina respondeu sem hesitar –Vai ser um prazer. Pedi licença, estou temporariamente afastada do Ministério, não será problema nenhum.

-Obrigada. –Fleur disse a abraçando e depois pegando suas duas mãos –Você será a madrinha da criança.

-Muito obrigado mesmo, Gina. –Gui agradeceu –Agora temos que ir, mais tarde eu venho trazer as coisas da Eve.

-Não querem ficar mais um pouco? Tomar café da manhã comigo?

-Já tomamos café. –Fleur respondeu, enquanto voltavam para a cozinha.

-Sei... –a ruiva respondeu, sabia que eles queriam começar a aproveitar os momentos à sós o mais rápido possível.

"_Quando será que a Eve assistiu o tal filme?" _Gina perguntou-se com curiosidade, enquanto os pais se despediam da garota.

-Você vai ficar alguns dias com a Tia Gina, queridinha. –Fleur disse abraçando e beijando a filha –Mamãe vai sentir a sua falta.

-Calma, mamãe! –ela reclamou –Tá me sufocando.

-Desculpa. –e a soltou.

-O papai também vai ter saudades. –Gui disse fazendo um cafuné nela.

-Tchau papai. Tchau mamãe.

-Seja uma boa menina e obedeça direitinho a Tia Gina. –Fleur recomendou e Gina levou-os até a porta.

Não havia se passado nem um minuto e a campainha tocou novamente.

"_O que será que eles esqueceram de falar?" _ela pensou antes de abrir a porta.

-Ah, de novo não! –a ruiva exclamou ao ver o entregador da Essence.

-Não fique brava comigo. –ele pediu –Eu só sigo...

-Eu sei que você só segue ordens. –ela retrucou revirando os olhos –De qualquer jeito, eu já sei quem é o remetente. –ela revelou enquanto apanhava o buquê de rosas vermelhas.

-E quem é? –o entregador indagou.

Gina pensou em não responder, mas acabou não fazendo isso. Disse cheia de pompa:

-O próprio dono da Essence.

-O Mr. M? E quem é ele?

-Mr. M? –Gina perguntou.

-Sim, é assim que chamamos o dono da Essence. Mas quem é ele?

-Draco Malfoy. –ela respondeu suavemente.

-O milionário mafioso?

-Você sabe que ele é da Máfia?

-Todos sabem, mas ninguém consegue pegá-lo "com as mãos na botija". Ele é esperto. Até mais, Srta.

"_Nossa! Até os trouxas sabem que o Malfoy não presta..." _ela não pôde deixar de pensar e entrou no apartamento.

-Adelina! –Gina chamou e ela aparatou na sua frente –Onde está a Eve?

-Comendo... estava. –completou ao ver que a garota entrava na sala.

-A flor é sua Tia Gina? –e ela confirmou –Quem mandou?

-Guarde pra mim, Adelina. –Gina disse passando as flores, mas não antes de tirar o bilhete –Ainda não terminei de comer, Eve. Venha terminar também. –disse a puxando até a cozinha pela mãozinha.

-Quem mandou? Quem mandou? –a ruivinha insistiu em saber.

-Draco Malfoy. –ela respondeu sem animação e torcendo pra Eve não lembrar de nada sobre ele.

-O homem mau! Ele é seu namorado?

-Claro que não! –Gina respondeu indignada e tomou um gole de chocolate quente –Ele é casado, Evelyn.

-Com você?

-Claro que não, Evelyn! Eu ia casar com o Harry.

-Mas por que ele mandou flor vermelha pra você? A mamãe disse que o papai mandava pra ela.

-Eve, meu amor, eu não sei porque ele tá fazendo isso.

-O que é isso? –a garota perguntou, pegando o bilhete que Gina havia deixado descuidadamente em cima da mesa.

-Eve, seja boazinha e devolva pra mim esse pedaço de papel.

-Não! Não! Lê pra mim!

-Mas minha lindinha, é assunto de adultos... –Gina tentou convencê-la, sem sucesso.

-Lê! Lê! Lê!

-Por Merlin, Evelyn! Como você é teimosa! Realmente não nega o sangue Weasley que tem nas veias. Tudo bem, eu leio.

-Promete?

-Sim, eu prometo. –e finalmente pôs as mãos no papel e abriu-o.

Então leu o que a carta dizia:

_Querida Virginia, _

_Saiba que a noite de ontem foi ótima. Adorei jantar com você._

_Espero que a minha companhia tenha sido agradável pra você também._

_Gostaria que pudéssemos sair novamente, se quiser ou precisar de alguma coisa... Qualquer coisa mesmo, pode me ligar._

_Pense com carinho na minha proposta_

_Ass: Draco_

_P.S.: Você ficou espetacular naquele vestido vermelho..._

Gina ficou pasma e Eve gritava:

-TÁ NAMORANDO! TÁ NAMORANDO!

-NÃO TÔ NÃO! –Gina gritou de volta.

-O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO POR AQUI? –Adelina Vance chegou perguntando.

-Nada. –Eve respondeu dando de ombros –Só a Tia Gina escondendo que TÁ NAMORANDO Draco Malfoy.

-Evelyn! Não acredite nela, Adelina... é só uma criança que não sabe do que fala.

-Sei sim! Você saiu com ele Tia Gina! TÁ NAMORANDO...

-Evelyn! Não me faça ter que te dar caramelo incha-língua para parar de falar besteiras. Eu não tenho nada com... Aquele imbecil! Tire essa idéia maluca da cabeça!

-Tá. E por que papai e mamãe me deixaram aqui? -mudou bruscamente de assunto.

-Eles não te contaram? –Gina perguntou, coçando a cabeça, pensando no que dizer.

-Só falaram que iam fazer um bebê. Como é que se faz? Por que eu não posso tá lá pra vê?

Gina engoliu em seco:

-Eu não sei, Eve. Eu não tenho filhos.

A garota se voltou para Adelina:

-Também não tenho filhos. –a morena respondeu.

-Que chato... O que a gente vai fazê, Tia Gina?

-"O que a gente vai fazer", Eve. –Gina corrigiu –Primeiro vamos escovar os dentes. Depois vamos ao parque e talvez ao cinema.

-Oba! Oba! Te adoro, Tia Gina!

-Aprendeu a dizer "adoro" direitinho, é um avanço. –Gina comentou a carregando.

Quando saíram do banheiro, despediram-se de Adelina e foram ao passeio. Gina segurava a mão de Eve enquanto andava, principalmente na hora de atravessar:

-Olha lá, Eve. Tem uma sorveteria do outro lado. Vamos atravessar.

O sinal do semáforo estava verde e carros passavam. Por isso elas esperaram pra atravessar. Após alguns segundos, o sinal ficou vermelho e então Gina viu uma limusine preta que parou bem antes da faixa.

"_Estou ficando paranóica. Não deve ser o Malfoy, ele não é o único que possui uma limusine."_

Foi pensar isso, que ouviu:

-Olá, Weasley. –ele disse pelo vidro –Não sabia que tinha uma filha. Quem é o pai?

-Ela é minha sobrinha, Malfoy. –Gina explicou.

-Você é o homem mau! Não vai dá um beijo no seu namorado, Tia Gina?

-Fique quieta, Evelyn! Viu só, Malfoy? A culpa é toda sua, ela viu as flores que me mandou e agora pensa que...

-TÁ NAMORANDO! TÁ NAMORANDO! –a garotinha cantarolou alegremente.

-Evelyn! Não me faça passar vergonha. Adeus, Malfoy.

-Entra no carro, Weasley. –Draco disse, abrindo a porta –Você e essa criança adorável.

-Não, Malfoy. Eu e a Evelyn estávamos indo até o parque. Ela vai ficar muito brava se não formos.

-Eu levo vocês. Entrem logo, o sinal acabou de abrir.

-Vamos, Tia Gina. –eve disse entrando e puxando Gina pela mão.

"_Ela realmente não tem noção do perigo." _Gina pensou, sentando-se no banco e fechando a porta.

-Posso te chamar de Tio Draco? –perguntou esperançosa.

-Pode. –o loiro respondeu –Ela levou mesmo a sério essa história de estarmos namorando, não? –acrescentou pra Gina.

-Ela chama todo mundo de tio e tia. Você não tinha que estar trabalhando?

-É meu horário de almoço. Mas de qualquer forma, os funcionários sabem agir quando não estou presente.

-Tio Draco. Os seus olhos e os cabelos parecem com os da minha mãe. –Evelyn comentou e Draco arqueou as sobrancelhas.

-Fleur Delacour é a mãe dela. O pai é meu irmão Gui. –ela esclareceu.

"_Aquele Weasley se deu bem ao se casar com aquela veela"_ Draco pensou.

-Tio Draco, você vai com a gente no parque?

-Depende. Se a sua tia permitir...

-Diz que sim! Diz que sim!

Gina rolou os olhos e respondeu:

-Tá bom, Evelyn. Não sabia que gostava de crianças, Malfoy.

-Gosto de crianças divertidas e me diverte ver que ela consegue te aborrecer.

Ela cerrou os dentes:

-A Eve apenas uma criança, Malfoy. Você não é e ainda assim me aborrece. Apesar dessa tampinha ser travessa, eu a amo como se fosse minha própria filha.

-Hum... –ele respondeu e o carro parou –Chegamos. Fique esperando aqui, Ewan.

Evelyn saiu correndo para ir brincar na balança:

-Toma cuidado! –Gina alertou-a.

Draco e Gina sentaram-se em um banco e ficaram observando Eve:

-Eu precisava falar com você. –Draco murmurou.

-E não precisa mais? –ela perguntou.

-Incrível como você faz gracinhas quando eu estou falando. Não gosto disso, Weasley. - fez uma pausa -Quero saber quando começa a trabalhar pra mim.

-Isso foi uma ameaça? –Gina perguntou o encarando –Sei que você está acostumado a fazer ameaças, mas comigo isso não funciona.

-Isso não foi uma ameaça. –o loiro se defendeu –Apenas uma simples constatação.

-Você nunca ouviu um não na vida, Malfoy?

-Ouvi sim... Mas não como resposta de uma proposta. Eu sei que tudo é movido por interesses. Eu preciso de você na minha empresa e eu sei que você adoraria ganhar o tanto que eu disse que pagaria. O Ministério não dá muito valor aos seus funcionários. Com toda a sua fama e talento... e você só ganha 400 galeões por mês. Um verdadeiro desperdício. Trabalhe pra mim e eu a recompensarei como merece...

-Sim. –Gina murmurou –Eu vou aceitar.

-Sabia que era uma mulher inteligente, Weasley. –disse beijando as mãos dela e em seguida a encarando profundamente -Não vai se arrepender.

Gina ficou vermelha e puxou suas mãos das dele:

-Estritamente profissional, Malfoy. –ela cobrou –Ou nada feito.

-Claro, Weasley. Estritamente profissional... –ele concordou.

-Ouviu dizer? Nott fugiu de Azkaban... –ela comentou –É amiguinho seu?

-Não, não é. Mas você parece preocupada.

-E eu tenho razão para estar assim. Fui eu quem mandou Nott pra Azkaban e ele jurou vingança.

-Quer que eu coloque alguns seguranças à sua disposição? –Draco perguntou.

-Não, obrigada. Não é necessário. –Gina negou, não queria ficar em dívida com ele.

-Agora você será minha funcionária. Por que não posso oferecer segurança pra você?

"_Ai do Nott se fizer alguma coisa com ela. Ele não é louco de se meter com os meus protegidos... Mas se for, vai pagar muito caro." _O loiro pensou.

-Porque não. Não vai acontecer nada. Ele deve ter fugido para longe e não pra vir atrás de mim. Além do mais, eu posso me cuidar sozinha. Não sou uma criança indefesa, Malfoy.

-Como quiser.

-Ficaram um tempo em silêncio, até que Gina perguntou:

-Como é que você ficou sabendo qual é o meu salário?

-Tenho alguns contatos úteis no Ministério. –disse dando de ombros.

-Até onde vai a sua influência, Malfoy?

-Além da sua imaginação, Weasley. Mas não tem com o que se preocupar se não sair da linha. Agora você é uma das minhas protegidas... Ninguém vai se meter a besta contigo. Mas me avise se surgir qualquer problema.

-O que você quis dizer com "uma das minhas protegidas", Malfoy? Nem pense que eu serei uma de suas amantes! Que parte do "estritamente profissional" você não entendeu?

-Sabia que você pensa coisas demais? Por acaso eu te pedi para ser minha amante? A sua função não é essa. Trabalhar pra mim não significa ser obrigada a dormir comigo. Mas que droga, Weasley! Eu estou aqui tentando te mostrar que sou um cavalheiro e que admiro o seu talento. Mas não, você tem a pior idéia que alguém possa ter de mim e se recusa a mudar esse ponto de vista. Me dá uma chance, eu não gosto de me desentender com meus funcionários.

Por um tempo Gina ficou em silêncio, pensando.

"_Vou ter que tentar me dar bem com o Malfoy, preciso da confiança dele... Isso vai ser muito difícil. Preciso ser forte se quiser conseguir provas para acusá-lo."_

-Você tem razão, Malfoy. Eu vou me esforçar para nos darmos bem. –ela disse.

-Soube que você e o Potter estão separados. –ele jogou no ar.

-É verdade. –a ruiva disse calmamente –Indiretamente a culpa é sua. Se eu não estivesse trabalhando no seu caso quando o Harry foi eleito Ministro da Magia dos EUA, eu teria ido com ele.

-Hum... É de fato lamentável, todos pensavam que se casariam. Espero que não me culpe seriamente por isso. Há males que vem para o bem.

Gina engoliu a resposta atravessada que queria dar e murmurou:

-Armadilha do Destino.

Draco arqueou as sobrancelhas:

-E o que quer dizer com isso, Weasley? –perguntou com interesse.

-A vida nos prega peças, não acha? –questionou o encarando –Há uma semana atrás, nem no meu mais longínquo pensamento, imaginaria estar aqui com você... Num parque, com a minha sobrinha e conversando civilizadamente.

-Realmente, Weasley... Armadilha do destino.

Os dois se encaravam, os rostos há apenas a alguns palmos de distância, quando Eve chegou gritando:

-Tia Gina! Tio Draco!

-Fala, meu amorzinho. –Gina virou-se para Evelyn.

-Por que tá vermelha, Tia Gina? Eu é que tava correndo.

-Eu não estou vermelha, Evelyn. –disse sorrindo, apesar de sentir a quentura de seu rosto –O que veio nos dizer?

-Já cansei de brincá. Agora vâmo no cinema!

-Não vai dar pra fazer isso hoje... –Gina começou, mas Eve a interrompeu.

-Por que não? Eu quero! Você disse que a gente ia, Tia Gina. –falou fazendo uma cara triste.

-Eu não dei certeza. Outro dia a gente vai.

A ruivinha mordeu o lábio inferior, cruzou os braços e começou a chorar silenciosamente, como se fizesse força para se chatear menos.

-Não faz assim, Evelyn. Você acha bonito chorar na frente do Malfoy?

-Tia Gina é uma bruxa má!

-Sobe aqui, ruivinha. –Draco disse e sentou a garota no seu colo –Você gosta de cinema? –ele perguntou alisando os cabelos dela.

-Amo, Tio Draco! –ela exclamou-Quero muito! Muito!

-Está ouvindo, Weasley? Não seja malvada, leve a menina ao cinema.

-Tudo bem. Mas teremos uma séria conversa quando chegarmos em casa. Você tem que me obedecer, Eve.

-O Tio Draco pode ir junto?

Gina rolou os olhos e respirou fundo:

-Não, Eve. O Malfoy tem mais o que fazer.

-É verdade que é muito ocupado, Tio Draco? –Evelyn perguntou, fazendo uma carinha de anjo.

-É, mas com um telefonema tudo se resolve.

-Então vai com a gente? –perguntou animada.

-Não sei. Pergunte o que a sua tia acha disso.

-Você-faz-isso-de-propósito-Malfoy. –Gina disse entre dentes.

-Isso foi um sim? –ele perguntou fazendo cara de inocente.

-Foi. Você pode ir. Mas saiba que essa cara não engana ninguém, só te faz parecer mais...

-Mais o que, Weasley? –perguntou com um sorriso enigmático.

-Cafajeste. –Gina respondeu maldosamente.

-Agradeço o elogio. –o loiro falou ironicamente.

-Rápido! –Eve cobrou.

Draco a colocou no chão e se levantou do banco. Em seguida esticou a mão para Gina:

-Eu não preciso da sua ajuda, Malfoy. –ela disse, mas mesmo assim Draco pegou a mão dela e puxou-a.

Ao ficar em pé, Gina largou a mão de Draco. Eve segurou uma mão da tia e a outra do "tio":

-Que legal! Que legal! –a ruivinha cantarolava alegremente, nem parecia estar chorando há pouquíssimo tempo atrás.

Foram andando até a limusine, de mãos dadas, parecendo uma família. Ao ter esse pensamento, Gina chegou a se sentir mal com tamanho absurdo:

-Sua vez de entrar, Weasley. –Draco falou e só então Gina percebeu que a sobrinha já se encontrava dentro do carro.

-Ah...sim. –respondeu vagamente e entrou.

O motorista Ewan fechou a porta após Gina entrar e foi para o seu assento de motorista:

-Para o cinema mais próximo? –a voz de Ewan saiu no auto falante.

Draco tirou do fone o que parecia ser um radinho, apertou um botão e disse:

-Exato. –e colocou o aparelho de volta no lugar.

-Tio Draco, quando é que vai casar com a Tia Gina?

Gina ficou vermelhíssima e não sabia o que falar ou onde enfiar a cara.

"_Ela resolve falar certo justo o verbo casar. Eu não mereço isso!"_

-Essa ruivinha tem uma imaginação muito fértil, não é, Weasley? –Draco perguntou para Gina.

-Concordo. Isso é coisa que se pergunte, Evelyn? Ponha de uma vez nessa sua cabecinha: Eu e o Malfoy NÃO somos namorados!

-Então o que é?

-Me escuta, ruivinha. – o loiro disse calmamente –A sua tia vai trabalhar pra mim e seremos tipo amigos, entendeu?

-Hum-hum. É que é legal ver vocês juntos.

-Você acha? –Draco perguntou simplesmente.

-Pára com isso, Evelyn! E você também, Malfoy.

Como Evelyn odiava silêncio, ela mesma iniciou um monólogo, no qual falava de si mesma para o "Tio Draco". Só calou-se quando saíram da limusine.

-Que filme vamos assistir? –Draco perguntou.

-Um filme de classificação livre, Malfoy. A Eve é apenas uma criança.

-Aquele. –Eve apontou.

-Penetras Bons de Bico. Você não pode. –Draco falou.

-E aquele?

-Vôo Noturno. Você não tem idade pra isso. –Gina informou a garota.

-Então o quê? –Evelyn perguntou, cruzando os braços.

-Podemos assistir aquele. –Gina apontou para o último cartaz –A Fantástica Fábrica de Chocolate. O que acha, Malfoy?

-Adoro chocolate. –o loiro respondeu, dando de ombros.

-Parece gostoso. –Eve disse –Chocolate é muito bom.

Apesar de Gina insistir que pagava pra ela e a sobrinha, Draco fez questão de pagar tudo. Comprou os ingressos e em seguida foram onde vendiam guloseimas pra se comer no cinema:

-O que vão querer? –Draco perguntou para as duas ruivas.

-Chocolate, coca-cola e pipoca. –Evelyn respondeu prontamente.

-Evelyn Delacour Weasley! – Gina a repreendeu –Não abuse tanto do Malfoy. Ele não vai me deixa pagar.

-Claro que não, Weasley. Seria extremamente deselegante te deixar pagar.

-Você é tão antiquado, Malfoy. Estamos no século XXI! O que custa você deixar que eu pague a minha parte e da Eve?

-Em 1º lugar eu fui educado assim. Em 2º lugar, não dá pra entender vocês! Nunca estão contentes. Do que as mulheres gostam?

Gina deu um suspiro de cansaço:

-Pague então.

Eve pediu tudo o que queria:

-Sua vez. –Draco falou para Gina.

-Isso é realmente necessário? –perguntou e o olhar do Malfoy lhe respondeu –Um suco de uva pequeno. –a ruiva pediu ao atendente então.

-Só? –Draco perguntou à ela.

-Sim, Malfoy.

Draco pediu para si mesmo uma barra de chocolate, uma pipoca grande e uma garrafa de coca-cola de 600ml.

A seguir os três rumaram para a sala de cinema nº 9. Eve sentou-se numa fileira em que restavam exatamente três lugares, um ao lado do outro:

-Não quer sentar do meu lado? –Gina perguntou pra sobrinha.

-Sim. Senta aí, Tia Gina. –a garota respondeu, puxando a tia contra a poltrona.

Draco sentou-se ao lado de Gina.

"_Parece até que a Evelyn faz de propósito! Eu não queria ter que ficar do lado do Malfoy..." _ela pensou.

Após os trailers, o filme começou. Draco inclinou-se para o lado e sussurrou no ouvido da ruiva:

-Pega. –e estendeu o saco de pipoca –Eu comprei grande pra dividirmos, já que não almoçamos. Vamos, eu faço questão.

Gina então encheu uma mão de pipoca:

-Pode pegar o quanto quiser. –ele incentivou.

Além da pipoca, também dividiram o chocolate, uma vez que ao ver o filme era impossível não ficar com vontade de comer.

"_Vou testar a Weasley..." _o loiro pensou.

Gina terminava de tomar o suco e o filme se encontrava quase no final, quando sentiu algo passar por sua perna.

Imediatamente a ruiva desviou o olhar da tela e graças a claridade da cena, conseguiu ver que Draco passava uma mão por cima da sua calça jeans. Olhou para o loiro e ele parecia compenetrado no filme.

Ela se sentiu quente e tirou a mão dele de cima de sua perna:

-Se você pensar em fazer isso de novo, Malfoy... Eu te darei um tapa! –cochichou.

-Isso o quê? –perguntou parecendo confuso.

-Seu cínico! Nunca mais tente passar a mão em mim.

-Do que você está falando, Weasley?

Gina se esforçava para se manter falando baixo:

-Você estava alisando a minha perna, Malfoy! Seu cachorro, não tente...

-Ah... Isso. Me desculpe, eu pensei que estava alisando o assento da minha poltrona. –disse parecendo sinceramente arrependido e sem jeito.

Gina não respondeu, apenas bufou e voltou sua atenção para o filme, mas não conseguindo se concentrar muito e se sentindo envergonhada.

Quando o filme acabou, saíram em silêncio (exceto Eve):

-Tava na cara que quem ia ganhar era o Charlie, ele merecia ganhar. O Sr. Wonka era um tio muito louco! Quero uma fábrica de chocolates daquela, Tia Gina. Eu posso ganhar uma de natal?

A ruiva nem prestou atenção à sobrinha, tão imersa em pensamentos que estava:

-Tia Gina!

Finalmente Virginia olhou para ela:

-O que foi Eve?

-Nada. É que você tava desligada. Por quê?

Gina olhou para Draco e ao ver que ele a encarava, desviou o olhar e corou:

-Não é nada. Despeça-se do Malfoy.

-Eu levo vocês. –Draco ofereceu.

-Não precisa. Eu vou para a casa do meu irmão, o Rony.

-Mas eu quero fazer isso como forma de me redimir... Desculpa por aquela hora no cinema...

-Aquela hora? Que hora? –Eve perguntou curiosa.

-Quietinha, Eve. –Gina disse –Está desculpado, Malfoy. Mas não se incomode, é muito mais prático eu aparatar com a Eve.

-Então nos vemos amanhã. Vá até a minha sala na M Corporation pela manhã. Precisa assinar uns documentos, comprovando a sua contratação.

-Certo. Até amanhã, Malfoy.

Eve pulou no colo do loiro e beijou-lhe uma face:

-Tchau, Tio Draco. 'Brigada, hoje foi muito legal.

Draco olhou surpreso pelo afeto que a menina demonstrava por ele. Então sorriu:

-Qualquer dia a gente repete, ruivinha. Adorei ter te conhecido. –e colocou-a no chão.

Evelyn deu um último aceno para o Malfoy antes de Gina a puxar para um lugar vazio, em que pudessem aparatar longe de olhares dos trouxas.

Quando Draco entrou na limusine, o seu celular tocou. Olhou quem era antes de atender:

-Diga, Samantha.

-O Sr. está disponível? –a voz da secretária perguntou do outro lado.

-Sim. Por quê?

-O Sr. Zabini o espera e parece estar nervoso. Ele está na sua sala.

-Estou a caminho. –Draco avisou e desligou –Para a M Corporation, Ewan. -acrescentou para o motorista.

Recostou-se confortavelmente contra o couro negro do banco e se pôs a pensar. Ele constatara que Virginia Weasley não era o tipo de mulher com que estava habituado a lidar. Para Draco, Gina era uma mistura de independência, audácia e algo mais que ele não sabia definir. A Weasley se constituía num desafio e o loiro percebeu que gostava disso.

"_Não importa o quão arisca ela seja. No fim, todas caem na minha rede. Eu só preciso me aproveitar de uma situação apropriada. Minha mãe sempre disse 'Paciência é uma virtude' e eu respondia 'Que eu nunca vou ter'...Parece que está na hora de eu aprender a ser paciente. Espero que valha a pena... Como a Weasley deve ser na cama?"_

Draco passou a língua pelos lábios e imaginou... Se ela fosse tão impetuosa na cama como era no trabalho... Traria a ele momentos intensos de prazer.

"_Droga! Preciso de um banho frio."_

Como não havia jeito de ele tomar banho estando na limusine, mastigou gelo e fez um feitiço congelante em si mesmo, assim conseguindo baixar o seu "ânimo".

Ao abrir a porta, Hermione sorriu:

-A que devo a visita repentina de vocês?

-Tia Mione! –Evelyn cumprimentou e Hermione a pegou no colo.

-Como vai a minha sobrinha querida? –a morena perguntou, enchendo-a de beijos.

-Bem! Eu tô com a Tia Gina.

-Isso eu já percebi, Eve.

-Não, Mione. Ela quer dizer que está passando uns dias comigo.

-Ah... Entrem logo. Como eu sou uma má anfitriã. –Hermione disse, batendo uma mão na testa –Agora desce, Eve. Não posso carregá-la por muito tempo.

-O Rony está? –Gina perguntou cautelosamente.

-Não. Ele volta daqui umas 2h. Por quê?

-Eu vou ligar a televisão para você, Eve. –Gina disse e o fez –Fica sentada no sofá, assistindo, bonitinha.

-Assunto de adultos de novo? –perguntou emburrada –O que tanto os adultos falam?

-Sobre coisas que são chatíssimas para crianças. –Hermione disse.

As duas aparataram no escritório:

-No que andou se metendo dessa vez, Gi? –perguntou, fazendo cara de cúmplice.

-Não sei nem por onde começar, Mi.

-Ai, ai. Isso não está me cheirando bem... Diga de uma vez.

-O Malfoy... –Gina soltou.

Os olhos de Hermione brilharam de curiosidade:

-O quê? Você dormiu com ele?

-Não! –a ruiva respondeu indignada.

-Ele te ameaçou de morte?

-Não.

-Então o quê? Você saiu com ele?

-É... –respondeu desviando o olhar.

-Oh, Gina! Sua safada! Você disse que o odiava!

-Ainda odeio.

-Então se explique. E ainda por cima um homem casado, já esqueceu, Gina?

-Não precisa me dizer, eu sei disso e também sei que ele é mulherengo.

-E o Malfoy é também... –ela começou e Gina interrompeu.

-É claro que eu sei de tudo isso, Hermione. É melhor eu explicar direito, antes que você pense outras coisas.

-Estou esperando uma BOA explicação.

-Era o Malfoy quem estava me mandando aquelas rosas e aqueles bilhetes anônimos. Aí ele marcou um encontro num restaurante e eu fui, mas sem saber que era ele. Quando eu cheguei, Percy estava lá.

-O Percy?

-É. Ele é um dos capangas do Malfoy. No princípio eu pensei que fosse ele que tivesse marcado o encontro, mas aí o Malfoy chegou e disse que tinha sido ele. Também disse que tinha uma proposta pra me fazer.

-Qual proposta? Ele queria que você fosse amante dele?

-Não, Hermione. –Gina respondeu com os lábios contraídos –Ele queria que eu trabalhasse na M Corporation como advobruxa e me pagaria o dobro do que ganho no Ministério, fora a comissão.

-E o que você disse?

-Que iria pensar. Aí ele me fez dançar tango com ele.

-Uau. Uma desculpa pra ficar com o corpo colado no seu.

-E ainda me levou pra casa na sua limusine preta. Eu disse que não precisava, mas ele é insistente demais. E ainda fez questão de entrar no meu prédio. Eu não queria, pois pensei que o que ele queria era sexo.

-E não queria? –a morena perguntou surpresa.

-Aparentemente não. Ele me desejou boa noite e me beijou uma mão. Depois desaparatou.

-Estranho... Não condiz com a fama dele.

-Melhor assim. No dia seguinte, ou seja, hoje. O Gui e a Fleur deixaram a Eve lá em casa. Eles querem ter outro filho, mas a Eve tem tido medo de dormir sozinha no próprio quarto...

-Entendo.

-Aí novamente chegou um buquê de rosas vermelhas e um bilhete, dessa vez assinado com o próprio nome dele. A Eve pegou o bilhete e só me devolveu porque eu prometi ler em voz alta. Daí ela começou a dizer que eu e o Malfoy estávamos namorando. Um absurdo! Hoje eu e a Eve estávamos indo para o parque e encontramos o Malfoy pelo caminho. Não me pergunte como ele nos achou. Ele nos levou de limusine até o parque e ficou conversando comigo enquanto a Eve brincava. Aí eu disse pra ele que aceitava a proposta.

-Você é louca, Gina? Ele é perigoso!

-Se eu quiser recorrer ao caso, preciso de provas substanciais. Trabalhando pra ele, eu posso conseguir.

-É perigoso, Gina. Se ele descobrir. Você estará morta.

-Você não vai contar, vai?

-Claro que não! E recomendo que você não fale dos seus motivos para mais ninguém.

-Tá. Mas vai me deixar contar o resto ou não?

-Fala.

-A Eve fez birra pra ir pro cinema. Sim. Eu e o Malfoy e a Eve fomos ao cinema e assistimos "A Fantástica Fábrica de Chocolate" e ele não me deixou gastar nada.

-Pelo menos ele é cavalheiro.

-Está se fazendo... Ele passou a mão na minha perna no cinema.

-Como? Que desgraçado! E você? O que fez?

-Disse que se ele tentasse de novo, eu lhe daria um tapa. Aí ele se fez de desentendido e então eu explicitei o que ele tinha feito. Aí ele pediu desculpas e disse que pensou estar alisando o assento da poltrona.

-Cínico!

-Concordo. Apesar de parecer arrependido... Tem que ter sido de propósito! Não se preocupe, ficarei de olhos abertos com ele.

Samantha usava o computador, quando Draco entrou na sala dela.

-Olá, Sam. –o loiro sussurrou ao ouvido dela.

A secretária, que estivera compenetrada no computador, levou um susto e ficou em pé de um salto:

-Não poderia deixar de entrar como um gato?

-Mas eu sou um gato. –ele respondeu.

-Silencioso como um gato, foi o que eu quis dizer.

Draco enlaçou a cintura dela.

"_Dá até desânimo fazer isso depois de ter saído com a Weasley. Mas a Samantha é uma mulher, deve servir..." _Draco pensou.

-O Sr. Zabini o espera, Sr. Malfoy.

-Que espere, Samantha. –Draco disse, abrindo a blusa dela.

Ela não queria ter que dizer isso, queria poder ser mais uma vez do Malfoy, mas sua obrigação falou mais alto:

-Mas é importante... –disse segurando as mãos dele.

-Samantha, o Draco já...? –Blás apareceu perguntando na porta e então viu o loiro –Onde você se meteu?

-Não é da sua conta, Blás. Vamos pra minha sala. –Draco disse soltando a secretária e os dois entraram na sala do presidente.

-Como assim não é da minha conta? Eu sou seu conselheiro.

-Consigliere ou não, eu decido o que te contar... Eu estive com a Weasley... Não do jeito que você está pensando. –acrescentou ao ver a expressão maliciosa no rosto dele –Ela vai trabalhar aqui na M Corporation como advobruxa.

-O quê? Draco, você só pode ter ficado louco! A Weasley tentou te mandar pra Azkaban.

-Eu sei, mas não muda o fato de ser uma advobruxa muito talentosa.

-É perigoso. Se ela ficar sabendo de como a organização atua, nós iremos apodrecer na cadeia.

-Calma, Blás. Eu sei o que estou fazendo. Tenho gente de olho nela por mim e eu pessoalmente também estou observando-a... Muito bem... –o loiro disse, confiante.

-Mudando de assunto. Os holandeses estiveram aqui essa tarde e ficaram bem insatisfeitos ao ver que você não estava.

-Droga! Como pude me esquecer da reunião com os holandeses? –Draco disse, esmurrando a mesa.

-Culpa da Weasley! –Blás reclamou –Como é que ela te fez esquecer de um compromisso tão importante se nem foi pra cama com ela? Você está dando crédito demais pra ela...

-Ao talento dela, Blás. –Draco corrigiu-o –Ela vai ser muito útil para a M Corporation.

-Para a M Corporation ou para o seu apetite sexual?

Draco ficou sério:

-A M Corporation faz parte do meu patrimônio e eu trabalhei duro pra chegar onde estou. Eu quero o melhor para os meus investimentos e por isso preciso dos melhores trabalhando pra mim. Deveria saber disso, Zabini.

-Calma, não era pra ofender...

-Tudo bem. Além do mais, há um bom tempo que eu não tenho uma transa realmente boa. Mas antes de pensar em mim mesmo, eu penso nos meus negócios. A Weasley não é do tipo que cede fácil e eu não quero arriscar perder uma mente brilhante por assédio. Não vou fazer o mínimo esforço pra tentar seduzi-la.

-Então...

-Não. –Draco cortou, prevendo o que o vice diria –Ela não é pro seu bico também. Deixe a Weasley em paz, fui claro?

Blás deu de ombros:

-Você manda, Capo **(1)**, e eu obedeço. Apenas lembre-se que antes de seu Consigliere, eu sou também seu amigo. -Obrigado pela lealdade. –Draco agradeceu, dando alguns tapinhas amigáveis nas costas do outro.

-Seu pai ligou hoje, mas não disse do que se tratava. Falou apenas que ligaria amanhã de novo.

Draco passou uma mão por seus cabelos:

-O que será que o meu velho quer dessa vez?

N/A: (1)Capo é como se fosse chefe. Eu tirei essas palavras em italiano do livro A Ira dos Anjos


	8. Caindo Na Teia

Capítulo 8: Caindo na teia

Draco dormia profundamente, quando ouviu o telefone tocar. Ele abriu os olhos sonolentamente e olhou no relógio antes de atender:

-Quem é o filho da puta que ousa me ligar às 3h da manhã?

Do outro lado da linha, o Editor-chefe do Profeta Diário, engoliu em seco:

-É David Andrews, Sr. Malfoy. Desculpe-me pelo horário, mas...

-Sem rodeios, Andrews. Fale de uma vez! Eu quero voltar a dormir. –Draco reclamou.

-Acabei de receber uma matéria sobre o senhor.

-Qual é o título? –perguntou impacientemente.

-"O Maior Segredo de Draco Malfoy".

-E do que fala essa matéria? –perguntou entediado.

-Sobre a sua filha com Virginia Weasley e tem duas fotos.

-O QUÊ? –Draco gritou e viu Parvati resmungar alguma coisa e virar de lado na cama–Que tipo de brincadeira é essa?

-Então não é verdade? –David perguntou.

-Claro que não, Andrews! Quem escreveu esse lixo?

-Rita Skeeter. Mas quem é a garota da foto com você e a Weasley? Ela é ruiva e tem olhos azuis.

-É sobrinha dela, Andrews. Não que eu tenha que te dar satisfações, mas eu não tenho nenhum caso com a Weasley e nem nunca tive. Não deixe a droga dessa edição ser publicada...

-Isso não será possível. Os jornais já foram impressos. -respondeu, cauteloso.

-Então detenha as entregas! –Draco mandou.

-Não posso fazer isso, Sr. Malfoy... Seria muito suspeito. Além disso, as corujas já começaram a entregar para os assinantes...

-Pra que porra serve você, Andrews? –perguntou, se esforçando para manter sua voz baixa e não acordar Parvati –Não devia ter deixado que uma matéria dessas sobre mim fosse publicada.

-Mas eu não estava aqui na redação quando isso aconteceu...

-Pro inferno com as suas desculpas! Isso vai me custar um bom dinheiro e você vai me pagar pelo se atestado de incompetência, Andrews. –Draco ameaçou e bateu o telefone.

A seguir discou para Percy:

-Quem é? –uma voz perguntou vagamente.

-Weasley. É o Malfoy. Preciso que dê um jeito de extraviar os caminhões do Profeta diário. Use os seus contatos de confiança e faça isso. Depois eu te ligo pra saber dos detalhes de como foi feito.

-O que aconteceu? –Percy perguntou.

-Sem perguntas, Weasley. Mas saiba que envolve a sua irmã. Depois eu explico melhor. Estou de mau-humor, então é bom que consiga.

-Sim, Sr. Malfoy. –Percy respondeu e Draco desligou.

Mais uma vez Draco deu um telefonema, dessa vez pelo celular:

-Flint. Tenho um serviço pra você. Apague Rita Skeeter, _soldati_.

Eram 7h e 30mim, Draco terminava de ajeitar a sua gravata, quando seu celular tocou:

-Deu tudo certo, Weasley? –o loiro perguntou, olhando-se uma última vez no espelho.

-Está feito e eu tenho uma edição em minhas mãos. O que significa isso?

Draco suspirou:

-O que foi feito com os caminhões?

-Explodiram ao cair "acidentalmente" de uma barroca, mas não mude de assunto, Malfoy. No que está metendo a minha irmã?

-Calma, Percy. –ele disse –Tem tempo livre durante o almoço?

-Tenho. Por quê?

-Vamos almoçar juntos e eu te explico.

-Ok. Eu apareço na M Corporation ao meio-dia pra garantir que não vai me dar o cano.

-Faça como quiser, Weasley. –Draco resmungou e desligou.

Faltavam 5 minutos para as 8h, quando Adelina chegou:

-Bom dia, Virginia.

-Bom dia, Adelina. Estou de saída, só esperava você chegar. Não deixe a Eve acordar tarde demais, comer só porcarias e sair sozinha. Também fique de olho no que ela assiste e não esqueça de fazê-la escovar os dentes. Até mais. –Gina disse e partiu.

-Era só o que me faltava. Agora, além de ser empregada da Weasley, tenho que ser babá da sobrinha pentelha dela... –Adelina murmurou para si mesma –Espero ser bem recompensada por isso.

Era cerca de 8h da manhã quando Gina entrou na sala de Samantha Parker. Gina postou-se na frente da mesa da secretária, que se levantou:

-Bom dia. Eu sou... –a ruiva começou, mas foi interrompida.

-Virginia Weasley, eu sei. –e apertou a mão de Gina em cumprimento –É um prazer conhecê-la. Ouvi falarem bem de você.

-Que bom! –Gina respondeu, sorrindo –Desculpe, eu não sei o seu nome. –ela mentiu.

-Sou Samantha Parker, secretária particular do sr. Malfoy.

-Bem, é um prazer também. Sabe por que estou aqui?

-Claro, vai trabalhar aqui. O sr. Malfoy me pediu para avisá-lo assim que você chegasse. Vou fazer isso, ok?

-Gina concordou e Samantha pegou o IB:

-Sr. Malfoy. Sim, ela está aqui. Ok. –e desligou –Pode entrar srta. Weasley.

-Obrigada. –a ruiva agradeceu e entrou na sala de Draco.

-Bom dia, Weasley. –o loiro cumprimentou –Sente-se e aguarde um pouco, estou no meio de uma ligação.

Gina fez o que lhe foi sugerido e ficou observando o Malfoy falando ao IB.

-Como eu estava dizendo, ontem houve um imprevisto e tive que sair. Eu sei disso. Não precisa disso. Pra mostrar como você está enganado, eu oferecerei um jantar em homenagem a vocês. Pode escolher o local e a hora. Hum, hum-hum...Sim, sim. Perfeito. Nos vemos lá então. –e desligou.

-Eu te fiz perder algum compromisso? –Gina perguntou e Draco fez que sim –Me desculpe. A Eve é realmente muito caprichosa e...

-Não se preocupe, eu já resolvi o problema.

-Era algum encontro de negócios?

-Sim, alguns sócios holandeses. Eu esqueci que tinha marcado uma reunião com eles ontem. Tinham vindo de Amsterdã especialmente pra essa reunião.

-Amsterdã? –Gina perguntou, a capital holandesa era conhecida por ter um bairro, o Red Light, onde prostitutas são exibidas nas vitrines.

-Sim. Por quê?

-Nada. –respondeu rapidamente –O que eu tenho que assinar? –emendou.

Draco arqueou as sobrancelhas, analisando a Weasley e em seguida pegou algumas folhas de pergaminho:

-Presumo que queira ler antes de assinar, não?

Gina pegou os pergaminhos:

-Isso mesmo, Malfoy. –e começou a ler.

O loiro conjurou uma pena e um tinteiro, pousando-os num ponto médio da mesa. Depois pegou uma pasta catálogo e começou a analisar os pergaminhos e folhas de relatório que nela havia.

Após algum tempo, ele fechou a pasta, pegou o IB e teclou para a sala do _consigliere_:

-Blás, ajeite tudo. Eu vou fazer uma doação. Cinco mil galeões para um orfanato. Você pode escolher e eu irei lá pessoalmente. Arranje para as 3h da tarde. –e desligou.

Gina olhou para Draco com surpresa, como ele sabia que aconteceria. Esperou ela dizer algo:

-Não é mais uma das falcatruas como as que você fez no St. Mungus, é?

-Eu apenas senti vontade de ajudar alguém. Eu tenho dinheiro pra isso, por que não fazer? –respondeu displicentemente.

-Peso na consciência, Malfoy? –a advobruxa não pôde deixar de perguntar.

Ele estreitou os olhos, tornando-os duas fendas cinzas e extremamente ameaçadoras. Gina sentiu-se desnudada pelo olhar dele e experimentou um certo medo. Do que aquele homem seria capaz? Não sabia e também não queria descobrir. Mas tinha que descobrir! Colocá-lo atrás das grades era uma questão de honra e ela iria até o fim em nome dessa honra.

Forçou-se a continuar encarando aqueles olhos, não queria mostrar fraqueza diante daquele homem, não deveria demonstrar...

-Não acredito que possua sentimentos nobres, Malfoy.

O olhar dele suavizou:

-Então comece a acreditar, Weasley. Se você não sabe, eu também sou um ser humano. –ele disse suavemente e Gina não respondeu –Já terminou de ler?

-Não, falta a última folha.

-Ah...Então leia.

A ruiva voltou os olhos para o pergaminho e Draco tamborilava os dedos em cima da mesa:

-Quer alguma coisa para comer ou beber?

-Não, obrigada. –agradeceu sem ao menos levantar os olhos –Acabei de tomar café-da-manhã.

Draco abiu seu Ibook **(1)** e se começou a navegar pela internet. Queria ver como estavam indo seus negócios e fazer umas transferências bancárias.

"_Quando se negocia também com trouxas, é preciso conhecer os macetes deles."_ Era o que pensava.

De repente Gina perguntou:

-O que esse contrato quer dizer com "a contratada se compromete a manter sob sigilo assuntos referentes ao seu trabalho, os quais são considerados pelo contratante extremamente importantes".

-Exatamente o que você leu. –ele disse desviando o olhar da tela do Ibook.

-E o que você tem pra esconder, Malfoy?

-Odeio a sopa de ervilhas da minha sogra.

-Estou morrendo de rir. –comentou sarcástica –Seu senso de humor é péssimo, Malfoy.

-Isso não foi uma piada. Se eu quisesse ser engraçado, você ainda estaria rindo.

-Duvido. Eu não aprecio humor negro.

-Se eu digo que te faria rir, é porque faria. Além disso, você nunca experimentou a sopa de ervilhas da minha sogra. É horrível, mas eu não posso nem pensar em dizer isso para a Parvati.

Draco conseguiu o que queria, desviou o assunto:

-Como a Parvati é? –Gina perguntou.

-Não se lembra dela em Hogwarts?

-Apenas da aparência.

-Hum... A Parvati é uma ótima mulher pra mim. Cozinha bem e faz tudo de acordo com o que eu quero...

Gina franziu o cenho:

-Então você não tem uma mulher, Malfoy, e sim uma escrava. Isso explica muita coisa...

-Explica o quê, Weasley?

-O fato de você continuar sendo mimado e egoísta, por exemplo.

Draco levantou o dedo indicador:

-Olha aqui, Weasley. Você não tem o...

-Claro que tenho, Malfoy. –ela interrompeu –Eu não sou como a sua mulher. Nunca fui submissa a ninguém e nem serei. De jeito nenhum servirei de tapete pra você!

O loiro respirou fundo e passou as mãos pelos cabelos sedosos, tirando os fios do lugar. Era incrível como aquela mulher conseguia a proeza de tirá-lo do sério tão facilmente. O Malfoy não admitia ninguém falando mais alto que ele, ninguém questionando o seu modo de agir e pensar. Não admitia ser desafiado sem responder à altura. Por mais difícil que fosse, ele pretendia domá-la. Não que a M Corporation não tivesse advobruxos brilhantes, mas Draco queria a Weasley. Tinha que dar os devidos créditos à ela. Aquela mulher era excepcional, quase conseguira fazê-lo ganhar uma passagem só de ida para Azkaban. Ele sabia que Gina teria conseguido se ele não tivesse interferido sordidamente... O Malfoy tinha plena convicção de que Cho Chang sabia demais e tinha provas contra ele, era decididamente o trunfo da Weasley. Por isso Draco quebrara a base das acusações. Se Cho depusesse, ele sabia que estaria perdido... Realizado isso (a eliminação da principal testemunha de acusação), precisava achar um modo de parar a pretensão da Weasley em trancafiá-lo na cadeia. Teria que fazer isso sem matá-la naquele momento ou levantaria suspeitas demais. Resolveu que atrairia a vítima para a teia de aranha e a faria se enroscar gradualmente nessa teia, sem que pudesse escapar e o melhor, sem que ela percebesse.

-Como quiser, Weasley. Você tem toda razão. –Draco disse.

Gina abriu a boca, espantada:

-Eu te xinguei de mimado e egoísta. Insinuei que a sua mulher é uma escrava, um tapete que eu não vou ser...e você ainda diz que eu tenho razão?

-Foi o que eu disse. –falou sério –Não vai assinar?

-Ah...sim. Onde eu assino?

Draco molhou a pena no tinteiro e entregou-o para Gina:

-Na última página, Weasley. Embaixo da minha assinatura.

"_Se eu não cumprir com a parte do sigilo eu serei processada. Grande coisa, um processo desse nem consegue me mandar pra Azkaban. Não me importo de ser processada desde que coloque o Malfoy onde ele deve estar." _Ela pensou enquanto assinava.

Draco estava guiando Gina para uma falsa impressão de esperteza e superioridade. Antes que a Weasley se desse conta, estaria completamente envolvida pela teia, num caminho sem volta. Draco cuidaria para que isso acontecesse.

"_E não vai adiantar se debater, Weasley, você caiu na minha teia e no momento certo, quando não tiver mais forças para resistir...Eu te devorarei como uma mosca e antes disso chegar ao fim, vai se arrepender de ter desafiado Draco Malfoy, eu juro que vai." _Ele pensou, um brilho maquiavélico passou pelos olhos cinzas, que irradiavam tanta frieza quanto o gelo.

-Pronto. –a ruiva anunciou, devolvendo o contrato e a pena para ele.

-Ótimo. –Draco disse e se levantou –Vou mostrar a sua sala. Tem conexão direta com a minha.

O Malfoy dirigiu-se a uma porta, que Gina não havia percebido até aquele instante e que ficava do lado esquerdo. Sacou a varinha e tocou a fechadura, então a porta se abriu e eles entraram na sala:

-O que acha disso, Weasley? Se não gostar de algo, eu mando trocar.

-Assim está muito bom. –ela aprovou.

Era uma grande sala, do mesmo tamanho da do Malfoy, mas com uma decoração mais leve. Duas paredes eram brancas e duas rosa claro, nas quais haviam quadros impressionistas, como "O lago dos Nenúfares" de Monet:

-Não sabia que gostava de pintores trouxas. –a ruiva comentou.

-Foi a Samantha que escolheu tudo para decorar a sua sala. -confessou, dando de ombros.

"_Ele a chama pelo primeiro nome. Hum...Provavelmente ela é mais uma das amantes do Malfoy...Mas a Samantha me pareceu ser gente boa e o tratou tão formalmente pelo IB. Preciso parar de pensar que só eu consigo resistir ao Malfoy." _Gina pensou e continuou olhando sua nova sala.

O tapete era persa e o lustre de cristal. Ambos ficavam ao centro, onde havia uma mesinha e um conjunto de sofás de couro branco:

-Pra que isso?

-Para os clientes se sentirem mais à vontade. Como se estivesse em suas próprias salas de estar. –Draco explicou –Gostou da sua mesa?

Em frente à janela estava uma escrivaninha de madeira pura, revestida com uma camada de ouro 24 quilates e também uma cadeira giratória tipo poltrona, que parecia ser muito confortável. Em cima da escrivaninha tinha um computador igual ao de Draco:

-Se precisar imprimir algo, mande por e-mail para a Samantha e ela imprime. –o loiro informou.

Gina ficou quieta.

"_O Malfoy não confia em mim, pelo menos não plenamente. Como eu faço pra ganhar a confiança dele?"_

-Quando começo a trabalhar? –a Weasley perguntou.

-Eu entro em contato com você quando aparecer algo. –e pegou o IB da sala dela, teclando –Samantha, leve a Weasley para conhecer a empresa. Estamos na sala dela. –e desligou –Não te perguntei, com quem você deixou a Evelyn?

-Com a Adelina.

-Hum... É mesmo, a Vance trabalha pra você. Mas a sua sobrinha ainda me acha "o cara mau"?

-Não, Malfoy. Ela adorou você. Não parava de dizer o quanto você era legal. Era o Tio Draco isso, o Tio Draco aquilo. Até que graças a Deus ela adormeceu.

Draco sorriu debochado:

-Ela não é uma garotinha adorável? Enxerga coisas que certas pessoas se recusam a enxergar.

Gina cerrou os dentes, ia responder, mas ouviram batidas à porta:

-Pode entrar, Samantha. –e a secretária obedeceu –Qualquer coisa, eu estarei na minha sala.

-Vamos indo, Virginia?

-Claro.

Ao retornar para sua sala, Draco continuou navegando pela internet e realizando suas transações bancárias, quando o IB tocou:

-Draco? –a voz de Lúcio perguntou.

-Sou eu. De onde está ligando?

-Daquela coisa móvel que os trouxas usam. –respondeu, como se o fato o desagradasse imenso.

-Ótimo, pai. Pelo menos aprendeu que é mais seguro usar celular. Está aqui em Londres? Como vai a minha mãe?

-Eu e sua mãe ainda moramos em Marselha, é aqui que estamos. Ela diz que sente saudades de você. –disse numa voz de quem pensa "Como-a-Narcisa-é-sentimental-quando-se-trata-do-Draco".

-Hum, me deixe adivinhar. Você me ligou porque está com problemas, não é mesmo?

-Isso mesmo, Draco. Estou com uns problemas com o Ministério da Magia Francês...Querem me levar à tribunal porque andei sonegando impostos do Le Château. O hotel também é seu, Draco, tem que me ajudar.

-Por que não tenta suborno, pai? Ou já esqueceu dessa técnica que ensinou pra mim?

-Eu já tentei, mas não adiantou. Tudo o que consegui foi ganhar outro processo.

-Está ficando incompetente, hein, Lúcio?

-Mais respeito, moleque! Eu ainda sou seu pai!

"_Pior que é."_ Draco pensou, dando um suspiro de cansaço.

-Tudo bem. Eu vou te ajudar.

-Como e quando?

-Em breve. Agora vou desligar, estou ocupado. Adeus.

"_E eis que surge o primeiro caso para a minha mais nova contratada resolver."_ Pensou, sorrindo satisfeito.

-Qual é a do Malfoy? –Gina perguntou informalmente.

-Como é que é? –Samantha perguntou, parando no meio de um corredor.

-Eu quero saber como o Malfoy é como patrão.

Samantha estava sentindo uma pontada de ciúme pelo jeito que Gina falava de Draco, sem muitas formalidades. Na opinião da secretária, Draco estava dando demasiada liberdade e importância para a Weasley.

"_Preciso tomar cuidado." _Samantha pensou _"Não vou deixar que ela roube Draco Malfoy de mim. Perder para a esposa dele tudo bem, ele é casado com ela... Mas não vou aceitar perder para uma intrusa que há pouco tempo atrás queria metê-lo atrás das grades. Eu sou fiel a ele, o meu amor é."_

-Normal...

-Normal como?

-Normal do jeito dele. Perfeccionista, exigente e muitas vezes autoritário.

-E você o que pensa dele?

Os olhos de Samantha brilharam e ela controlou-se para não sorrir bobamente. Abriu a boca para responder, mas o que saiu foi uma pergunta:

-De que forma isso interessaria a você?

-Apenas quero saber a sua opinião pessoal. –Gina disse e Samantha olhou-a com desconfiança –Vamos fazer assim: Você me responde e depois eu também te digo o que penso do Malfoy.

A secretária ponderou por alguns instantes e então respondeu:

-Que ele é lindo você já deve ter percebido...Hum, ele é muito dedicado ao seu patrimônio e costuma não tolerar erros. Pra ele não existe meio termo. Ou você está ao lado dele ou está contra ele. O sr. Malfoy costuma ser muito generoso com os que o ajudam e inflexível com os inimigos. Parece irradiar uma aura de poder, um magnetismo que...

-Que o quê?

-Nada. –respondeu corando.

-Como nada, Samantha? –insistiu.

-Fascina. –murmurou muito constrangida.

"_Ai, ela gosta dele...E agora?"_ Gina pensou.

-Hum... –Gina começou sem jeito –Você parece que o admira.

-De certa forma...E então, Virginia? Ainda não me disse o que pensa do sr. Malfoy.

-É...eu...Não tenho exatamente boas lembranças do Malfoy. Para falar a verdade nunca nos demos bem, tanto que me surpreendi quando ele quis me contratar.

-Se não se dá bem com ele, por que aceitou trabalhar aqui? –Samantha perguntou com desconfiança em cada sílaba.

-Pelo salário. Pretendo comprar uma casa e trabalhar no Ministério não rende tanto quanto aqui.

-Ah...

A ruiva colocou uma mão sobre da secretária:

-Posso te dizer uma coisa?

-Claro.

-É que eu percebi que você é apaixonada pelo Malfoy.

Num primeiro instante os olhos de Samantha se arregalaram e sua pele se empalideceu mais ainda, depois ela olhou para o chão e ficou roxa de vergonha:

-Droga! –murmurou –Se o sr. Malfoy fica sabendo, eu serei despedida. –e encarou Gina –Eu preciso desse dinheiro, sou eu que sustento sozinha os meus irmãos, que estão em idade escolar e o meu pai que é doente. Por favor, não conte pra ninguém, Virginia. Eu não tenho culpa. Eu sei que ele é casado e tudo o mais...Eu tentei não gostar dele, mas não se manda no coração. –disse Samantha, desesperada –Por favor, prometa não contar. –implorou quase à beira das lágrimas.

-Não se preocupe, eu não vou contar. Mas gostaria de saber se você já teve algo com o Malfoy.

-Sim. –respondeu, evitando focar seus olhos negros nos castanhos de Gina –Ele me chantageou. Disse que ou eu fazia o que ele queria ou eu seria despedida e minha família padeceria. Mesmo amando ele, eu juro não queria me envolver com ele.

Gina ferveu de raiva por Draco ter feito uma chantagem tão baixa com aquela e abraçou Samantha.

"_Se eu pudesse convencê-la a testemunhar contra o Malfoy...Mas é impossível, ela ama o Malfoy."_

-Calma, Samantha. Eu não vou contar.

Samantha realmente não queria ter se envolvido com Draco, mas agora que já o tivera, queria mais. Sem saber, o loiro havia alimentado em muito a paixão que a secretária nutria por ele.

A ruiva soltou Samantha:

-Obrigada. Agora vou te levar pra conhecer as partes da M Corporation que ainda faltam.

Por volta do meio-dia, Draco falava ao IB com Samantha:

-A Weasley já foi embora? Ah...Por nada. Percy Weasley virá aqui. Quando ele chegar, deixe-o entrar direto. Isso mesmo. –e desligou.

Após mais ou menos um minuto, Percy bateu à porta e entrou:

-Estou aqui, Sr. Malfoy, como disse que estaria.

-Sem formalidades, Percy. –disse se levantando e apertando a mão do ruivo.

-E então, Draco? O que significa isso? –perguntou, colocando o jornal em cima da mesa do loiro.

O Malfoy observou as duas fotos da manchete. Em uma delas, aparecia sentado num banco do parque, beijando as mãos de Gina. Não outra, Evelyn andava de mãos dadas com ele e a tia:

-Aqui não. –Draco respondeu –Durante o almoço. –disse e os dois saíram da sala –Vou almoçar. Diga ao Blás para me ligar depois. Ele sabe o porque, Samantha. –falou ao passar pela secretária.

-Bom almoço, Sr. Malfoy. –a secretária desejou e Draco agradeceu com um aceno.

Eles foram almoçar no _King's Menu_, o mesmo restaurante que o Malfoy havia jantado com a Weasley. Estavam no meio da refeição, quando Percy pousou seus talheres no prato com uma certa violência e disse pomposamente:

-Hora de se explicar, não acha?

Draco levou o guardanapo a boca calmamente:

-Concordo. O que quer saber? –perguntou, tomando um gole de vinho branco.

-No que está metendo a minha irmã? O que significa essa matéria, Draco? Eu não quero que reduza a Gina a mais uma das vagabundas que você usa e joga fora.

O celular de Draco tocou:

-Com licença, Percy. Eu tenho que atender. –informou –Alô. Você fez? Por que demorou tanto? Hum...Sei...Muito bem. Agora eu quero que dê uma lição no Andrews. Ele mesmo e é apenas uma lição, ok? Me ligue depois. –e desligou –Onde estávamos? –perguntou para Percy.

-Falávamos da minha irmã. De como...

-Ah, sim, já me lembrei. Eu saí com a Weasley e a sobrinha dela, queria convencer a sua irmã a trabalhar pra mim.

-Como assim trabalhar pra você?

-Virgínia Weasley é a mais nova advobruxa da M Corporation. Eu a contratei hoje mesmo.

-O quê? A Gina não aceitaria...Por que você a contrataria?

-Ela é talentosa e foi isso o que eu disse à ela. Além de dobrar o salário dela, é claro...

Percy o olhou desconfiado:

-Espero que não esteja querendo se aproveitar da carência afetiva dela. Soube que a Gina e o Potter terminaram recentemente, não soube? A Gina pode não ser virgem, mas o Potter foi o único homem dela...A minha irmã é uma santa e não tem nada das luxuriosas a que você está acostumado.

"_Será mesmo?" _Draco perguntou-se com divertimento pela cara do Weasley.

-Serei franco com você, meu caro Percy. Acho sua irmã bem gostosinha. –e sorriu debochado ao ver a expressão assassina no rosto do ruivo –Mas como ela mesma disse, o que temos é estritamente profissional. Se ela quer assim, será assim. Ms se em algum momento ela quiser ou permitir que eu vá além...Bem, você sabe que a carne é fraca...

-Malfoy, a Gina não é assim. Ela sabe que você é mulherengo e é casado, não vai querer se envolver com você.

-Eu sei. Fique calmo, eu não pretendo assediá-la ou ela pediria demissão e não é isso que quero. Contratei-a porque acredito no talento dela, certo?

Mais uma vez o celular de Draco tocou:

-Como é que você agüenta? –o ruivo perguntou.

-É preciso. –respondeu e atendeu novamente –Ah. E então Blás, tudo certo? Ok, estarei lá às 3h. –e desligou –Satisfeito com a minha explicação?

-Não totalmente...E se a Gina aceitou trabalhar pra você só para descobrir os seus podres e poder usá-los contra você?

-Eu já pensei nisso, tenho gente de olho nela por mim.

-Mas e se for só isso? O que você vai fazer? –o Weasley insistiu em saber.

Draco encarou e demorou um pouco para responder:

-Tomarei as devidas providências...para que eu não seja preso, é claro.

Percy engoliu em seco e perguntou:

-Foi a Skeeter quem escreveu a matéria, não foi? O que haverá com ela da próxima vez que tentar algo do tipo?

-Próxima vez? –indagou, rindo despreocupadamente –Não haverá uma próxima. Digamos que aquela mulher não causará mais problemas pra ninguém. –respondeu, sem demonstrar qualquer tipo de emoção.

"_Do que esse homem é capaz para se manter no pedestal das aparências? No que eu fui me meter, meu Deus? No que a Gina foi se meter?" _o Weasley se perguntou e sorriu nervosamente para Draco.

Era cerca de 2h e 30min da tarde e Gina já estava em seu apartamento. Ela e Eve assistiam televisão, sentadas no sofá da sala, mas Eve freqüentemente lhe perguntava coisas:

-E então, Tia Gina? O Tio Draco falou de mim?

-Sim. Ele perguntou com quem eu tinha te deixado e se você ainda o achava um cara mau.

-E o que você disse?

-Que a Adelina estava cuidando de você e que eu me enchi de tanto você falar bem dele.

-Mas o Tio Draco é tão legal...

A campainha tocou e Gina foi pessoalmente atender, só para ter um pretexto para acabar com aquela conversa:

-Percy? –perguntou perplexa –O que faz aqui?

-Não vai me convidar para entrar?

-O que você quer aqui?

-Precisamos conversar. É sério.

-Pois bem. Então entre. Você se importa de conversarmos na cozinha?

-Não. –ele respondeu –Mas bem que você podia viver num lugar melhor que esse.

-Se vai criticar o meu apartamento, ponha-se porta afora agora mesmo. –a ruiva disse, irritada.

Quando chegaram na cozinha, Adelina usava mágica para lavar a louça:

-Boa tarde, Sr. Weasley. Eu sou Adelina Vance.

"_Fingindo não me conhecer, é? Agora já sei quem anda vigiando a minha irmã para o Malfoy."_ Ele pensou.

-Encantado. –Percy disse –Poderia nos deixar à sós?

Adelina se foi. Percy trancou a porta da cozinha e tornou-a imperturbável:

-Pra que tudo isso? –Gina perguntou –Parece até assunto de vida ou morte.

"_E de certa forma é". _Ele pensou.

-Que loucura foi essa, Gina? Por que resolveu trabalhar para o Malfoy?

-Não te interessa, Percy. Além do mais, você também trabalha pra ele.

-Mas é perigoso pra você...

A ruiva interrompeu-o:

-Agora você diz ser perigoso? E por que perigoso pra mim? Pra você não é?

-Não se eu for fiel ao Malfoy...

-Foi pelo dinheiro. –disse de repente.

-Você não me engana, Gina, você não é assim. Eu sempre fui ambicioso, reconheço um quando o vejo. O que você quer é arrumar um jeito de botar o Malfoy em Azkaban e por isso se aproximou dele. Desista, Gina. Você não vai conseguir.

-Foi ele que te mandou falar pra mim esse monte de baboseiras? Eu não tenho medo do Malfoy!

-Pelo contrário, o Malfoy nem imagina que eu estou aqui. E se eu fosse você, eu teria medo de enfrentá-lo. Pra alcançar algo, ele não mede esforços. E você? Seria capaz de usar meios ilícitos para alcançar seus objetivos?

Seu coração gritava "Não!", mas sua mente fê-la responder:

-Não sei. E também não sei o porque de me dizer isso tudo.

-Eu não quero que você caia nas mãos dele, Gina. Você é a minha única irmã. Eu queria te proteger...Mas você já deu a sua palavra, assinou aquele contrato. Bem- vinda ao labirinto, maninha. Uma vez dentro, não se encontra a saída.

-P-Percy...Eu não sabia que você se importava comigo. –e o abraçou –Mas então por que não me ajudou a mandar o Malfoy pra Azkaban? Você depôs, você podia...

-Não, eu não podia. –e Gina o soltou –Eu não estou tão no topo da hierarquia. Os que estão ligados diretamente ao Malfoy poderiam ter provas suficientes, eu não.

-Entendo... –Gina disse cabisbaixa –Mas então do que adianta termos essa conversa?

-Pelo menos não dê o seu corpo a ele, não vale a pena por nenhuma informação. Você viu o que aconteceu a Cho Chang, não viu?

-Sabia que ele tinha um dedo na morte dela.

-Não podemos provar. Se você não entrou lá pra ser fiel ao Malfoy, pelo menos finja ser. E mais uma coisa...A sua empregada está espiando você à pedido do Malfoy.

-O que? Mas como...?

-Estou falando sério. Cuidado com ela, mas continue tratando-a como antes ou ela desconfiará.

-Por enquanto é só, cuide-se, maninha. –e saiu da cozinha, deixando pra trás uma Gina perplexa e pensativa, sentada à mesa.

Às 3h da tarde a limusine de Draco estacionou em frente ao _Orfanato Santa Edwiges_. Ao sair de seu carro, o loiro sorriu satisfeito ao sentir flashes sobre si. Havia vários repórteres por ali.

Uma mulher com cabelos muito claros e cara de fuxiqueira, se aproximou perguntando:

-Sr. Malfoy, é verdade que a sua intenção é doar uma boa quantia para essa instituição?

-Sim, é isso o que farei.

-Por que decidiu fazer uma doação? –um homem de cabelos muito negros indagou –E por que um orfanato?

-As crianças são o futuro da nossa sociedade. É preciso dar uma chance a elas, investir nelas. É isso o que estou fazendo. Exatamente o que chamo de responsabilidade social.

-Então se julga um cidadão consciente? –uma ruiva, que o fez se lembrar irresistivelmente de Gina, perguntou séria.

-Absolutamente e creio que se todos que pudessem ajudassem seus semelhantes, todos viveríamos muito mais tranqüilos e com a sensação de bem estar com nós mesmos.

-Ah, Draco, vejo que já chegou. –Blás disse, o levando para dentro da construção –Vou levá-lo até a diretora desse orfanato.

Os repórteres os seguiam e falavam todos ao mesmo tempo. Draco sorriu amigavelmente e virou-se para eles:

-Agora não irei mais dar nenhuma declaração à vocês, mas depois ficaria honrado em fornecer uma entrevista coletiva detalhada. –e continuou a andar com Blás.

Blás conduziu o _Capo_ até a sala da diretora e fechou a porta após entrarem. Era um aposento escuro e um tanto pequeno, um cubículo, na opinião do Malfoy, que cheirava a mofo.

"_Será que nunca aprenderam a abrir as janelas nesse lugar?" _Draco perguntou-se, ainda examinando a sala.

-É um prazer conhecê-lo, Sr. Malfoy. –ele ouviu uma voz dizer.

O loiro tirou seus olhos dos livros aparentemente empoeirados e os focou na dona da voz. Era uma mulher de meia idade, com cabelos castanhos presos num coque e óculos de aro preto. Suas vestes eram comportadas e sérias.

O Malfoy aproximou-se da mesa da diretora:

-Como já sabe, sou Draco Malfoy. –e pegou uma mão dela –Também é um prazer conhecê-la, Sra...

-Srta. Waldman. –ela completou e Draco beijou-lhe a mão.

"_Senhorita, é claro. Quem casaria com uma mulher que parece ser tão recatada quanto uma freira?"_ pensou.

-Por favor, sentem-se. Gostariam de beber algo? Talvez um café?

Draco e Blás sentaram-se:

-Não muito obrigado. –Draco recusou educadamente e retirou um cheque de sua carteira –O que as crianças fazem aqui? Quando não estão na escola, eu digo.

-Brincam após concluírem seus deveres escolares. –Waldman respondeu.

-Verificou o quanto corresponde a quantia que eu te falei em libras, Blás? –Draco perguntou e ele afirmou –Então poderia preencher pra mim? Depois eu assino.

Blás pegou uma caneta que havia em cima da mesa e começou a preencher o cheque.

-Então essas crianças não tem nenhuma atividade sem ser a escola, certo? Qual é a idade delas?

-Temos desde bebês até adolescentes de 17 anos. Quando atingem 18, não podemos mais ficar com eles.

-Hum...E a alimentação? É boa?

-Ah, isso sim...Eu me formei em Nutricão, eu mesma preparo o cardápio. É totalmente saudável e adequado. –disse sorrindo orgulhosamente.

-Bem. Mas acho que deviam fazer oficinas e outras atividades de acordo com a idade. A srta. mesma me disse que aos 18 anos a pessoa é obrigada a sair daqui. E vai pra onde? –a diretora não disse nada e pareceu constrangida, então o Malfoy continuou –Essas pessoas que saem daqui precisam saber fazer algo ou aumentarão o exército de escórias da sociedade. Ensine essas crianças variados tipos de artesanato, culinária, informática...

-Mas como? –a diretora interrompeu –Não temos dinheiro pra isso. Não temos como comprar computadores...

-Agora têm. –o loiro disse –Com o que eu vou doar dá pra começar a fazer isso e a manutenção eu custearei mensalmente.

-Oh, Sr. Malfoy. O senhor é um anjo que caiu do céu. –a diretora disse, emocionada, com os olhos marejados –Não sei nem como agradecer o que está fazendo por este orfanato.

-Não agradeça, apenas faça o que eu disse. Essas crianças precisarão se virar no futuro. Mesmo se decidirem cursar uma faculdade, precisarão se manter de alguma forma também.

A essa altura, Blás já tinha terminado de preencher o cheque. Draco pegou-o e assinou, em seguida entregou para a diretora:

-Use bem esse dinheiro. –ele aconselhou –Eu saberei se as melhoras foram feitas ou não. Todo mês alguém virá lhe entregar um cheque meu, ok?

-Muito obrigada por se preocupar coma as minhas crianças. –falou, olhando-o com admiração, enquanto lhe apertava a mão.

-Nós poderíamos conhecer as crianças? –Draco perguntou.

-Mas é claro que sim, Sr. Malfoy e Sr. Zabini. –ela respondeu e todos se levantaram –Se fizerem o favor de me acompanhar. –e saíram da sala.

Gina continuava na cozinha, imersa em pensamentos. Apesar de ter ficado balançada pela conversa que tivera com Percy, ela não pensava em desistir de seu objetivo, mesmo sendo perigoso...

-Virginia, você está bem? –Adelina chegou perguntando –O que o Sr. Weasley tinha pra dizer?

Gina lembrou-se sobre o aviso de Percy sobre Adelina e então respondeu:

-Ele veio perguntar-me se era verdade que eu estava trabalhando para o Malfoy. Eu disse que sim, então ele me parabenizou. E a Eve?

Como se por encanto, Evelyn apareceu na cozinha:

-Tô aqui, Tia Gina. O Tio Percy tá seeempre com pressa.

-Vem aqui, me amorzinho. –Gina disse e sentou Eve em seu colo –O Percy não te cumprimentou direito, foi?

-Ele me deu um beijo e disse que tava atrasado. –a garota respondeu.

Gina passou as mãos pelos cabelos da sobrinha:

-O que você acha de voltarmos na sala pra assistir tv? –perguntou e Evelyn balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

-Você mima demais essa garota. –Adelina disse.

-Bobagem. –a ruiva retrucou –Por que não faz milkshake e torta de morangos de café da tarde?

-Tudo bem, eu farei. –Adelina concordou e Eve sorriu radiante pela perspectiva de tal refeição.

Às 8h da noite, Draco chegou ao restaurante onde seria sua reunião com os holandeses. Eles já o esperavam em uma mesa mais afastada. O loiro cumprimentou os três homens com um aperto de mão cortês. Em seguida todos sentaram-se:

-Bem-vindos à Inglaterra, cavalheiros. Espero que a estadia dos senhores esteja sendo satisfatória. Gostam do hotel? É um cinco estrelas, é claro, mas se tiverem alguma reclamação...

-Não, Sr. Malfoy, o hotel é ótimo. –um deles, moreno de olhos verdes, falou.

-Fico feliz em ouvir isso, Philip. –o loiro comentou.

-Concordo com o meu irmão, Sr. Malfoy. –o outro moreno de olhos verdes disse.

-No entanto, -começou a dizer o holandês loiro de olhos azuis-esverdeados –Viemos para a Inglaterra a fim de tratarmos de negócios e até agora não fizemos isso, Sr. Malfoy.

"_Tinha que ser Robert Richardson, o insatisfeito. É bem mais fácil lidar com os irmãos Greenley." _Draco pensou.

-Eu já expliquei que ontem houve um imprevisto, Sr. Richardson. –o Malfoy disse, tentando se mostrar paciente.

-E que imprevisto seria esse? –Richardson indagou.

-Robert! –um dos irmãos o censurou –Não temos do que reclamar quanto a nossa estadia.

-Mas ele nos deve uma explicação, George. –Richardson disse.

-Foi um problema particular. –Draco disse –De saúde. –mentiu.

-O Sr. está doente?

-Não, Philip, é a minha esposa que teve um mal súbito. –o loiro respondeu –Mas enfim, tratemos de negócios.

-Primeiro, gostaríamos de trocar algumas de nossas garotas pelas suas. –Robert falou –Concorda, Sr. Malfoy?

-Vocês têm fotos das garotas? –Draco perguntou.

-Temos mais que isso. –George respondeu e seu irmão lhe passou uma pasta catálogo –Temos as fichas delas. –e entregou a pasta para o Malfoy –Cada qual com uma foto de rosto, uma de corpo inteiro e dados sobre cada uma.

Draco folheou as páginas, deslumbrado. Seria uma boa conseguir novas garotas para o seu bordel, tinha certeza que agradaria seus clientes:

-Eu concordo. –o Malfoy respondeu –Agora vou escolhê-las. Que tal 10?

Os três holandeses balançaram a cabeça, afirmativamente e Draco examinou mais atentamente o conteúdo da pasta. Algumas ele demorava a escolher, outras eram escolhidas num piscar de olhos. No fim ele escolheu, todas tinham entre 17 e 21 anos:

Duas eram negras, uma do Quênia e a outra da África do Sul. Duas eram mulatas, brasileiras. Havia uma morena do Caribe. Uma loira da Croácia. Uma oriental da Tailândia e duas ruivas irlandesas.

-Ótimas escolhas, Sr. Malfoy. –Philip comentou.

-E como nós escolheremos? –Robert cobrou.

-Pessoalmente. Após o jantar irei levá-los para conhecer e divertirem-se, é claro, no Fire Calderón.

Os três holandeses sorriram maliciosos e Draco sentiu-se satisfeito consigo mesmo:

-Devo pedir o jantar? –ele perguntou.

-Ainda não. –Robert alertou –Temos uma idéia e queremos ver se está interessado nela.

-Quanto isso vai me custar? –Draco perguntou precavidamente.

-Nove mil galões. Três para cada um de nós. -George respondeu.

-E por que eu desembolsaria toda essa grana? –indagou, sorrindo ironicamente e encarando-os de maneira despreocupada.

-Porque o dinheiro do seu bordel vai duplicar.

-Não seja modesto, Philip. –Richardson falou –O dinheiro dele vai quadruplicar.

-Posso saber qual é a fonte de multiplicar dinheiro? –Draco perguntou com curiosidade.

-Poção Polissuco. –George esclareceu –Muitas pessoas tem fantasias sexuais com pessoas que não podem ter.

-Astros, por exemplo. –Robert disse –Não imagina a enorme procura por jogadores de quadribol, estrelas de cinema.

-O nosso rendimento realmente cresceu de forma vertiginosa. –Philip disse –Tudo o que é preciso é um estoque de Poção Polissuco e um fio de cabelo da pessoa que o cliente deseja.

Draco sorriu largamente, os olhos brilhando com divertimento:

-Parece ser uma idéia maravilhosa.

-Mas temos que avisar que de acordo com a lei bruxa, é ilegal. –Philip falou.

-Não importa. –o Malfoy respondeu –Mas quero ter certeza de que vai valer a pena.

Robert Richardson olhou com desagrado a excessiva cautela de Draco. Para a surpresa do Malfoy, o outro loiro olhava para a roupa dele atentamente:

-Ahá! Achei! –ele exclamou com um sorriso triunfante –Com licença. –e pegou algo sobre o terno de Draco –Hum...Uma ruiva. Quem é ela? Sua mulher?

O Malfoy olhou o fio cobre com atenção, era liso, comprido e levemente ondulado na ponta.

"_Decididamente esse fio é da Weasley. Nem tinha percebido que tinha um fio dela caído no meu terno." _Ele pensou.

-Não. É Virginia Weasley, uma advobruxa que...

-Ouvi falar dela. –Richardson o cortou –Eu prefiro as morenas, mas essa ruiva é muito atraente. –ao ouvir isso, os olhos cinzentos de Draco estreitaram –Você transa com ela? –perguntou sem cerimônias.

O Malfoy ficou surpreso pela pergunta repentina. Deixou seu semblante inexpressivo e respondeu:

-Eu não. Ela apenas trabalha pra mim...

-Mas gostaria? –Robert novamente o interrompeu –Se tivesse uma chance, gostaria?

Draco se remexeu em sua cadeira, tentando achar uma posição mais confortável, mas era inútil. O problema não era o seu assento e sim o rumo daquela conversa.

-Aonde você quer chegar me perguntando isso? O que é que esse assunto tem a ver com...

-O senhor mesmo disse que queria te certeza se o nosso esquema de Polissuco valia a pena. –Philip disse.

-E então? –Richardson recomeçou –Gostaria de provar pessoalmente o nosso método? O George trouxe um frasco de poção, não é? –e o moreno fez que sim –Não seria nenhum sacrifício testar o método dessa forma, seria?

Ele não podia negar que gostaria de fazer aquilo. Sorriu internamente. Não seria com a verdadeira, mas quebrava um galho.

-Eu topo. –Draco respondeu –Experimentar o método. –completou.

Robert guardou o fio vermelho dentro de um frasco e então dentro de um bolso:

-Vai estar bem guardado. Até a hora de usar. –o holandês disse satisfeito.

Draco ergueu a mão, chamando o garçom, agora mais do que nunca, ele queria que aquele jantar acabasse logo...

Gina estava jantando com Evelyn e Adelina, quando a campainha tocou:

-Quer que eu vá atender? -Adelina perguntou.

-Por favor. –Gina respondeu.

-Tá esperando alguém, Tia Gina? O Tio Draco?

-Não, Evelyn. Eu não estou esperando ninguém, muito menos o Malfoy. Agora pare de enrolar e tome a sua sopa.

-Mas tem legume, blargh! –a ruivinha disse, fazendo careta.

-Mas legumes fazem bem pra saúde! A sopa está ótima. Tem cenoura, batata... –Gina parou no meio da frase ao ver quem vinha com Adelina.

Era Olívio Wood:

-Boa noite, Gina. –ele disse, beijando a face da ruiva.

-Quem é? Quem é? –Eve perguntou animada.

-Este é Olívio Wood, querida. Ele é meu amigo e joga como goleiro no União de Pludmere. Olívio, ela é minha sobrinha, Evelyn Delacour Weasley. É filha do Gui, meu irmão mais velho, com Fleur delacour.

-Muito prazer em conhecê-la, Evelyn. –o moreno disse, apertando a mãozinha dela.

Eve apenas sorriu quieta. Ela já tinha ouvido falar de Olívio, já que era fã de quadribol e torcia pelo time dele. Para Evelyn era incrível demais conhecer pessoalmente um astro de quadribol. Estava tímida e nao conseguia falar mais nada. Para manter a boca ocupada, resolveu tomar a sopa, mas Gina não percebeu :

-O que o trás aqui? –a ruiva perguntou.

-Eu vim te convidar pra sair, mas se você não puder...

-É, Olívio, eu tenho que cuidar da Eve. –Gina disse.

-Não seja por isso, Virginia, eu posso ficar aqui até você voltar. –Adelina se ofereceu.

-Mas seria fora do seu horário de trabalho...

-Não vai ser incômodo nenhum. –Adelina respondeu.

-Pode ir, Tia Gina. Eu vou me comportar. –Eve conseguiu dizer, a idéia de sua tia sair com um astro de quadribol a fascinava.

Gina então aceitou:

-Vou apenas escovar os dentes e me arrumar. –disse após colocar seu prato na pia e então se retirou da cozinha.

-Ah... –era mais um dos incontáveis gemidos que Draco dava.

Fizera de tudo com a então ruiva a sua frente. Desde o começo ordenara que ela o tratasse pelo primeiro nome e não questionasse nada. O loiro não lembrava de qual fora a última vez em que sentira tanto prazer. O Malfoy arremetia de maneira selvagem contra aquele corpo alvo coberto de marcas vermelhas, as quais ele próprio havia deixado. Percebia que estava agradando, pelo olhar de satisfação que os olhos castanhos exibiam.

-Diz...que...você é...minha. –ele disse ofegante –Só minha...

-Ah, Draco...Eu sou sua...ah, só sua... –a ruiva disse entre suspiros e gemidos.

-Isso! –Draco exclamou –Geme pra...mim. –ele ordenou e ela obedeceu –Você...me deixa louco...minha Gina...minha ruiva...Diz que você me quer! Implore por mais!

-Draco, eu te...quero...Faz mais...Por favor...Draco...

O loiro gozou e não era a primeira vez naquela noite. Olhou para aquelas lábios rosados e convidativos. Mandou às favas a regra que nenhum cliente poderia beijar a boca de uma das garotas de seu estabelecimento e a beijou com o que restava de sua energia. Depois caiu deitado ao lado dela. Ofegante e cansado, mas satisfeito.

-Você me beijou, Draco... –a ruiva falou surpresa e levando a mão aos lábios.

-E daí? Eu sou o dono daqui, faço o que bem entender!

-Eu queria ser essa Gina. Você sempre foi bom de cama, mas dessa vez foi demais.

-Você nunca poderia se comparar a ela. –o loiro disse seriamente.

-Eu sei que sou apenas uma garota de programa...Mas ela é melhor que eu na cama?

Por um tempo houve silêncio, então ele confessou:

-Nunca transei com ela.

-Ela não sabe o que está perdendo...Mas você vai.

-Vou o quê?

-Conseguir transar com ela. Pela vontade que demonstrou, não vai deixá-la escapar.

Draco então levantou da cama e começou a se vestir:

-Você foi ótima, Vick. Daqui a pouco voltará ao normal. Vai ganhar uma nota por isso no fim do mês, tchau. –e foi embora após terminar de se trocar.

"_Agora preciso muito falar com a verdadeira Weasley ou o meu pai vai se complicar mais ainda." _O Malfoy pensou, indo para sua limusine _"E se ele se complica, eu me complico."_

Gina e Olívio tinham ido ao cinema e assistido "Irmãos Grim". Aparataram em frente a porta do apartamento dela:

-Obrigada, Olívio. É sempre bom sair com você.

-Igualmente, Gina. É bom ver que está melhor. A sua sobrinha é uma gracinha, acho que está te fazendo bem ficar com ela.

-Eu adoro a Eve, é como se fosse minha filha. Ela ia ser dama de honra do meu casamento com o Harry, sabia?

Olívio passou uma mão pelo rosto de Gina:

-O Harry não ia querer que você ficasse triste por causa dele, não é mesmo?

-Você tem razão, Olívio. Você tem feito tanto por mim... –a ruiva falou e enlaçou o pescoço dele, o abraçando.

Olharam-se fixamente por alguns segundos e como Gina achou que Olívio não teria coragem de fazer isso, ficou na ponta dos pés e alcançou os lábios dele. Foi um beijo calmo e carinhoso, o qual a ruiva finalizou com um selinho:

-Você é um verdadeiro amigo, Olívio. Nunca me pediu nada em troca da sua ajuda. –ela disse e abriu a porta –A gente se vê.

-Até mais, Gina. –Olívio disse e desaparatou.

Adelina esperava na sala:

-Eu vou indo. –disse levantando-se do sofá –E não se preocupe, a Eve já está dormindo. Até amanhã, Virginia.

-Até. –a Weasley respondeu e foi direto para o banheiro, tomar um banho.

Após o banho, Gina enrolou-se numa toalha e foi direto para o quarto. O abajur estava aceso. Ficou de frente para o guarda-roupas, ia abrir para pegar um pijama, mas algo lhe chamou a atenção no reflexo do espelho. Um vulto vinha se aproximando dela. Gina não se virou e fez mira por cima do ombro, olhando pelo espelho:

-_Impedimenta._ –e o vulto foi paralisado, ela então se virou e o reconheceu –Malfoy, espero que tenha uma boa explicação. –ela exigiu.

N/A: (1) Nome do notebook da Apple.


	9. Jantando Com O Inimigo

Capítulo 9: Jantando com o inimigo

Após o banho, Virginia enrolou-se numa toalha e foi direto para o quarto. O abajur estava aceso. Ela ficou de frente para o guarda-roupas, ia abrir pra pegar um pijama, mas algo lhe chamou a atenção no reflexo do espelho. Um vulto vinha se aproximando dela. Gina não se virou e fez mira por cima do ombro, olhando pelo espelho:

-_Impedimenta._ –e o vulto foi paralisado, ela então se virou e o reconheceu –Malfoy, espero que tenha uma boa explicação.

-E eu espero que você não ataque mais o seu chefe. –ele respondeu prontamente.

-_Finite incantatem._ –ela pronunciou –Eu não sabia que era você, além disso, o que faz aqui no meu quarto? A Adelina deixou...

-Eu pedi pra ela não te contar. Fui eu que coloquei a Eve pra dormir. Não se altere ou ela vai acordar.

-Se você me esperar na sala, podemos conversar.

Draco foi para a sala e sentou-se confortavelmente no sofá. Pensava na hora em que a Weasley entrara no quarto apenas de toalha. Foi automático, era como se um ímã o atraísse, foi andando em direção a ela e pego de surpresa pelo feitiço.

"_Não é à toa que além de advobruxa é auror." _Pensou.

Graças à Poção Polissuco, Draco sabia como era o corpo inteiro da Weasley, mas sabia também que ela não seria tão dócil às suas vontades na cama como suas prostitutas.

"_Pare com isso, Draco!" _ele se repreendeu _"Ficar imaginando apenas é pior, só vai te deixar com vontade. Você não pode fazer nenhuma besteira. Conforme-se e controle-se._"

A ruiva apareceu na sala com um pijama e um robe por cima:

-Seja o que for, Malfoy, não demore a falar. Eu quero ir dormir.

-Sente-se. –Draco falou.

Ela sentiu-se estranha por ser convidada a sentar em seu próprio sofá, mas fez o que Draco disse:

-Obrigada por fazer a Evelyn dormir, é uma tarefa um tanto difícil.

-Tudo o que fiz foi contar como é Hogwarts, ela parece bem ansiosa para ir pra lá.

-Quando eu tinha mais ou menos a idade dela, eu também. Desde que o pai dela tinha ido e me contado.

Houve um instante de silêncio, então Draco falou:

-Tenho um caso pra você resolver, na França.

-Na França? Eu não posso, a Eve...

O loiro a interrompeu:

-Ela vai com a gente. É em Marselha, já esteve lá?

-Não, mas qual é o problema que eu tenho que resolver?

-No caminho eu te conto, nós vamos assim que você arrumar a sua mala e a da Eve.

-Mas e a sua mala? -questionou-o.

-No porta-malas do meu carro. O Ewan está nos esperando lá em baixo. Eu vou esperar aqui, tudo bem?

-Hum-hum. –Gina levantou-se do sofá –Gostaria de alguma coisa?

"_Sim, ir pra cama com você."_ Foi o que pensou, mas não o que respondeu:

-Não, obrigado. Apenas não demore muito.

Gina foi para o seu quarto e depois de se trocar, colocou coisas aleatoriamente com mágica em sua mala. A de Eve, Gui havia trazido no dia anterior e estava arrumadinha. Pegou as duas malas e ia sair do quarto, quando deu com Draco parado na porta:

-Eu sei que disse que ficaria na sala, mas achei que você talvez precisasse de alguma ajuda.

-Você pode pegar a Eve pra mim? E de preferência, não a acorde.

O Malfoy pegou a garota no colo e enrolou-a no cobertor:

-Lá fora tá frio. –ele disse –De madrugada sempre esfria.

Draco trancou a porta do apartamento da Weasley. Ao saírem do prédio, Gina avistou a limusine e Ewan abriu o porta-malas, guardando a bagagem. O loiro passou Evelyn para os braços da ruiva e todos entraram no carro.

-Ela parece um anjinho enquanto dorme. –o Malfoy comentou.

Gina sorriu abertamente, pela primeira vez para Draco, e ele percebeu que gostava disso.

-Parece mesmo. –a ruiva concordou –E como eu vou avisar os pais da Eve?

-A Vance avisa, eu disse à ela que iríamos viajar, então não se preocupe.

-E até agora eu não sei o motivo. –ela cobrou.

-Como eu disse, vamos pra Marselha. Eu tenho um hotel lá, mas é do meu pai também. Eu contribuo com o dinheiro e o meu pai administra.

-E qual é o problema? Eu preciso saber.

-O meu pai está com problemas com o Ministério da Magia Francês, ele anda sonegando impostos.

-Você mandou ele fazer isso? –Gina perguntou, desconfiada.

-Não. –Draco respondeu, sinceramente.

-Eu teria que conversar com o seu pai e com o advobruxo que o está acusando. –a ruiva disse, profissionalmente.

Draco sorriu e Gina perguntou qual era a graça. O loiro deu de ombros:

-Nenhuma. Apenas estou satisfeito com a minha mais nova funcionária. Não posso?

-Não antes de eu apresentar resultados. –Gina respondeu.

-Tenho certeza, -Draco disse, levantando o queixo de da Weasley e forçando-a a olhar em seus olhos –que não irá me decepcionar.

Ela não respondeu. Sentiu o rosto esquentar, mas não desviou o olhar.

"_Eu não lembrava dos olhos do Malfoy serem tão lindos...Cadê a frieza, a maldade e malícia? Por que não consigo mais enxergar isso?"_ era o que se passava na mente da ruiva.

Draco passou a ponta da língua pelos lábios e mordeu o inferior.

"_Não faça isso, Draco. Você vai estragar tudo. Controle-se." _Draco disse para si mesmo, soltando o queixo de Gina.

Virginia ficou observando a sobrinha dormir, sem querer encarar o chefe.

"_Vai ver o Malfoy nem é tão mulherengo assim. Ele não tentou nada até agora." _Pensou e para quebrar o silêncio incômodo, fez uma pergunta:

-Você sempre viaja com os seus advobruxos?

Draco ponderou por alguns instantes, antes de responder:

-Digamos que acompanho os primeiros passos deles de perto.

-E viaja mais a lazer ou negócios?

-Negócios. –Draco respondeu sem hesitar –Quase não tenho tempo pra me divertir, mas de certa forma o trabalho é uma diversão.

-E o que a Parvati acha de ter um marido tão ocupado?

-Ela reclama de eu não ter tempo pra ela, mas sempre se derrete com os presentes que trago. Esse é o jeito de acalmá-la. O que o Potter fazia pra se desculpar com você se pisasse na bola?

-Isso é pessoal, sabia? –Gina perguntou.

-Ah, desculpa. –falou, sem realmente lamentar –Se você ainda é sensível ao fim do seu namoro com o Potter, não precisa responder.

-Não é isso. Quer dizer, eu não sei. O Harry sempre foi especial pra mim e fazia com que eu me sentisse especial. Não sei o que me fez dizer isso...

Gina corou e desviou o olhar.

"_Eu não posso ser tão transparente assim na frente dele!"_ ela se repreendeu.

-Você é especial, Weasley. –o loiro murmurou –Se não fosse, eu não a contrataria.

-Como vamos pra Marselha? –Gina quis saber.

-No meu jato.

-Seu jato? Você tem um jato particular?

-Mas é claro. –respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais comum do mundo. -Não posso ficar dependendo a toda hora de vôos comerciais.

-Ah é, eu esqueci. Trabalho para Draco Malfoy, o milionário. –respondeu revirando os olhos.

-Está insinuando que ter um jato particular é supérfluo? Apenas um luxo? –ele perguntou e Gina fez que sim –Quando se tem os compromissos que eu tenho, torna-se uma necessidade. Acredite em mim quando eu digo.

Após uns 10 minutos, a limusine parou e eles saíram de carro. Andaram até a aeronave parada próxima e entraram:

-Boa noite, Sr. Malfoy. –uma aeromoça loira, muito bonita, cumprimentou.

-Boa noite, Cath. Esta é Virginia Weasley, advobruxa. Weasley, esta é Catherine Carter, aeromoça deste jato.

As duas apertaram as mãos:

-Deixe a Eve com a Cath. Ela vai cuidar bem da sua sobrinha.

Meio relutante, mas sem nada dizer, Gina passou Evelyn para a aeromoça:

-Qualquer coisa, pode me chamar. –a Weasley disse.

-Sim, Srta. Weasley.

Draco saiu puxando Gina e sentaram-se à frente:

-Aperte o cinto. –Draco falou para Gina, apertando o seu.

A Weasley o imitou. O silêncio a incomodava, portanto resolveu tentar um diálogo, na verdade uma conversa barra pesada:

-E então, Malfoy? Que outros negócios você tem além de um puteiro, reservas petrolíferas, uma empresa de advobruxia, uma floricultura e um hotel em Marselha? Será que também tráfico e agiotagem?

-Assim você me insulta. –Draco respondeu, fazendo-se de ofendido –Por que é que você só pensa o pior de mim, Weasley? Eu já disse que assim não dá... –falou, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

-Olha pra mim, Malfoy. Nos meus olhos. –Gina pediu, séria, e ele fez –Agora nega que você está envolvido em negócios sujos e que não é o Poderoso Chefão da MMVO.

As pupilas dos olhos acinzentados dilataram-se levemente, o único vestígio de surpresa naquele rosto inexpressivo.

"_Como essa Weasley vive me surpreendendo. É corajosa...ou então não sabe com quem está se metendo. Se bem que o problema dela é mais não saber do que eu posso ser capaz...Querendo andar em areia movediça, Virginia? Assim você vai acabar afundando..." _o loiro pensou, sem desviar o olhar dos olhos dela.

-Hum...MMVO... –e fez cara de pensativo –É já ouvi falar. Talvez tenha lido algo no Profeta Diário. Algo como Máfia dos Magos...não me lembro bem do nome.

-Máfia dos Magos Veladores da Ordem. –a ruiva respondeu rispidamente.

-Você parece saber bastante sobre esse assunto, Weasley. –comentou calmamente, sorrindo de viés.

-Não seja tão cínico, Malfoy. –a ruiva replicou, estreitando os olhos –A MMVO também pode ser chamada de Malfoy Manda Você Obedece.

Draco deu de ombros:

-Foi a Chang que te disse tudo isso, não foi?

Gina estufou o peito e virou-se para ele. A jaqueta branca que vestia estava aberta, o loiro observou os seios médios e redondos dela comprimindo-se contra o tecido vermelho da baby look dela.

-Foi. –a Weasley respondeu, desafiadora –E daí?

Draco forçou-se a desviar seus olhos do decote da advobruxa e deu um suspiro, que demonstrava impaciência:

-E você acreditou na Chang? –ele indagou.

-Mas é claro que sim! –Gina exclamou –Vai negar também que teve um caso com ela?

Draco riu e naquele instante soube por onde tentaria escapar:

-Eu não vou negar que tivemos um envolvimento passageiro.

Gina deu um muxoxo:

-Sabia que você não é homem de uma única mulher, desde Hogwarts você é assim. Pobre Parvati, quantas vezes deve ter sentido um peso a mais na cabeça sem saber o que era...

-Ela sabe. –Draco respondeu, seco.

-Como assim sabe? Então ela aceita que você tenha outras mulheres? –Gina perguntou, não acreditando que alguma mulher se sujeitasse a isso.

Draco fez pose:

-Ela diz que me ama e que de qualquer forma quem é a mulher legal é ela. Além do mais, eu não deixo margens para que suspeitem da minha fidelidade. Todas acham que eu sou o homem ideal. Lindo, fiel, rico e politicamente correto.

-Nem todas acham isso, Malfoy. –Gina respondeu, olhando pela janela.

-Quem por exemplo? –perguntou debochadamente.

-Eu. –e olhou pra ele –Não generalize, por favor. Eu não sei o que as mulheres vêem em você. –murmurou, desviando novamente o olhar.

Draco fez com que Gina olhasse diretamente em seus olhos, levantando seu queixo:

-Tem certeza que não sabe, Weasley? As mulheres não resistem a um homem atraente, charmoso, cavalheiro e bem sucedido. –e sorriu –Ah, e quando descobrem que eu também sou bom de cama...Aí é que não querem largar do meu pé. Já ouviu boatos a esse respeito também, Weasley?

-Já. –respondeu, irritada –Mas não acredito neles. Acho que você se acha demais.

"_Eu não me acho demais, eu sou demais."_ Ele pensou, mas o que disse foi:

-Não acredita, é? Não gostaria de provar antes de falar isso? Não é justo fazer um pré-julgamento do que não conhece, Weasley. Como advobruxa deveria saber muito bem disso.

Gina ficou da cor de sua baby look e não sabia se era de vergonha ou fúria. Queria xingá-lo até perder a voz, mas ele era seu chefe.

"_Eu não posso fazer isso..."_ pensou, cerrando os punhos.

-Nunca, Malfoy. –ela disse entredentes –Nunca mais faça insinuações desse tipo, entendeu? Eu não serei mais uma das suas amantes. Eu me prezo, não fico correndo atrás de homens igual às sirigaitas com que você sai, principalmente se forem casados. Eu quero distância de problemas.

Draco sentia uma emoção crescer dentro dele, mas não era raiva. Não tinha certeza do que era, ou se gostava. Acostumara-se a usar as mulheres por toda sua vida, sua bela aparência e charme inato haviam lhe proporcionado mais parceiras de cama ansiosas do que podia se lembrar.

Essencialmente, Draco menosprezava as mulheres. Elas eram moles demais. _"É o caso da Parvati. Ela é como um cachorrinho de estimação que faz tudo o que lhe mandam",_ pensou o Malfoy _"Cuida da minha casa, organizando as tarefas entre os elfos domésticos. Cozinha pra mim se eu quiser, trepa comigo quando estou com vontade, cala a boca quando a mando calar."_

Draco jamais conhecera uma mulher determinada, uma mulher que tivesse a coragem de desafiá-lo. Virginia Weasley tivera a coragem de fazer isso. O que ela dissera? _"...Eu não serei mais uma das suas amantes."_ Draco Malfoy ficou pensando nisso e não pôde conter um sorriso. Ela estava enganada. E ele iria mostrar-lhe como estava enganada.

"_Aposto que não fica mesmo se preocupando com correr atrás de homens. Eles é que devem correr atrás de você." _Foi o que se passou em seguida na mente dele.

-Você leva as coisas à sério demais, Weasley. Eu estava apenas brincando com você. E sou menos galinha do que você pensa. –disse soltando o queixo dela.

-Duvido. Aposto que já testou pessoalmente todas as prostitutas do seu puteiro. Isso sem contar as secretárias e outras subordinadas que trabalham pra você.

Draco revirou os olhos:

-Não é puteiro, Weasley. É uma boate. E até parece que eu já transei com todas as minhas funcionárias.

"_Só com as que eu quis e nem foram muitas. __Não tem muita graça pegar prostitutas, são iguais a minha mulher, fazem qualquer coisa que eu quiser. Mas a Vick com a aparência da Weasley foi demais...Se bem que todas fazem o que quero...Mas as que não são prostitutas costumam impor alguns limites." _Completou mentalmente _"De qualquer forma, ela cairia pra trás com o número de prostíbulos que eu tenho espalhados por aí." _

-Está assumindo que tem um estabelecimento desses, com garotas se prostituindo?

-Mas que droga, Weasley! Você entende tudo errado mesmo. Não são prostitutas, são dançarinas. Elas apenas dançam para os clientes, enquanto eles bebem uns drinks. Podem até falar com elas, mas não é permitido contato físico, entendeu?

Gina viu que não conseguiria por aquele lado, então respirou fundo e passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Em seguida mudou de assunto:

-Mas e a Chang? –a ruiva perguntou –Ela disse que era a sua principal amante. Conhecia-te muito bem pra ter mentido.

"_Não, Weasley. Ela podia saber muito sobre os meus negócios e a Organização, mas não sobre mim. Se ela me conhecesse bem, não me trairia, saberia muito bem que o destino que reservo para os traidores é a morte."_ Ele pensou, sorrindo malevolamente.

-A Chang me amava. –Draco respondeu simplesmente, como se o amor fosse uma coisa qualquer que não merecia atenção e o enojava –Mas eu não a queria mais. Eu queria ficar numa boa com a Parvati. A minha mulher andava histérica demais, dizendo que eu estava dando importância demais para a Chang. Além do mais, a Chang queria que eu assumisse o nosso relacionamento. Eu recusei terminantemente e acabei tudo.

-Como você é cruel. Se Cho Chang te amava, foi porque você a iludiu. Deu esperanças de que poderia tornar-se a única em sua vida.

-Você não ouviu nada do que te disse antes, não é, Weasley? –e Gina ergueu as sobrancelhas interrogativamente –Eu sou irresistível, é isso.

A ruiva bufou:

-Pare de ser convencido, Malfoy. Você apenas é um estraçalhador de corações. Eu vejo em seus olhos, você nunca conheceu o amor e faz pouco caso dele. Não, você tem um único tipo de amor, o egocêntrico. Narciso até o último.

-Papinho mais enfadonho, Weasley. Aonde quer chegar com isso?

-Não satisfeito em destroçar o coração da Chang, você a matou.

-O quê? Eu não fiz isso! –ele negou e era verdade.

-Ah, desculpa. Eu me expressei de maneira errada. Você não fez isso com as próprias mãos, mas é o responsável pela morte dela.

-Concordo. Você está certa. –Draco disse calmamente.

-Concorda? –Gina perguntou, mal acreditando e sorrindo vitoriosa –Está finalmente confessando que mandou matá-la?

-Weasley, é você quem nunca deve ter amado. Não sabe o que uma mulher apaixonada é capaz de fazer? Ainda mais sendo rejeitada. Ela se suicidou. Disso eu fui culpado, já que ela me amava. Suicidou-se por eu não ter correspondido o amor dela. Mas o que eu podia fazer? A Parvati sempre foi a minha prioridade.

Gina respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar e resolveu desistir por um tempo, até pensar em outra maneira de cercá-lo.

"_O Malfoy é muito bom. Consegue virar o jogo a seu favor. Por mais que eu o encurrale, ele consegue achar uma maldita brecha. Daria um bom advobruxo."_

-Por que não se tornou um advobruxo, Malfoy? –ela perguntou.

-Pra ganhar um bom dinheiro é preciso defender os poderosos. Eu prefiro eu mesmo ser o poderoso. –ele respondeu, o que deveria ser a primeira resposta inteiramente sincera que ele dava pra ela desde que entraram naquele jato.

Quando o jato pousou, Catherine Carter foi até onde Draco estava, carregando Evelyn ainda adormecida. O Malfoy estava dormindo. Gina também dormia e tinha a cabeça apoiada no ombro do loiro:

-Sr. Malfoy. –a aeromoça chamou e ele abriu os olhos –Chegamos e um táxi está esperando o senhor e as senhoritas Weasley. A garota dormiu a viagem inteira.

-Obrigado, Cath. –e tirou o cinto –Me passe a garota.

Draco ajeitou Evelyn em seus braços e chacoalhou Gina:

-Ainda é cedo, Harry, eu sei que o despertador ainda não tocou. –Gina murmurou ainda de olhos fechados e com uma voz grogue de sono.

O loiro indignou-se ao ser chamado de Harry, ia tirar satisfações com a ruiva, quando Eve acordou:

-Tio Draco? –e deu um beijo na bochecha do loiro –Onde estamos? E por que a Tia Gina tá dormindo?

-Estamos no meu jato e viemos com ele até a França. A sua tia está dormindo porque deve estar cansada. Não gostaria de acordá-la?

-TIA GINA, ACORDA! –Eve gritou e finalmente Virginia abriu seus olhos.

Logo que percebeu que estava com a cabeça no ombro de Draco, tratou de se afastar dele.

-Desculpa, Malfoy. Eu acabei adormecendo. Dormiu bem, Eve?

-Sim, Tia Gina. Acordei agora.

-Me dá ela, Malfoy.

-Ah, Tia Gina. –Evelyn reclamou –Deixa eu ficar com o Tio Draco um pouco.

-Evelyn, pare de incomodar o Malfoy.

-Não é incômodo nenhum, Weasley. Está tudo bem eu carregar essa ruivinha linda.

Evelyn mostrou a língua para Gina e disse:

-Te adoro, Tio Draco.

Já dentro do táxi, Gina reclamou:

-Resolveu roubar a minha sobrinha, Malfoy? Se gosta de crianças, por que não tem um filho com a sua mulher?

-Eu não disse que gosto de crianças. Gosto de crianças que gostam de mim e a sua sobrinha parece ser a única. Além disso, eu e a Parvati não pensamos em ter filhos.

-Não fica com ciúme não, Tia Gina. –Evelyn falou –Eu também adoro você, Tia Gina. E o Tio Draco também, não é?

-O quê? -o loiro perguntou.

-Você adora a Tia Gina. –a garota respondeu alegremente.

-Vou adorar quando ela me mostrar o grande potencial que tem como advobruxa. –o loiro respondeu.

-Não preciso que me adore, Malfoy. –Gina falou séria –É suficiente que deixe que eu faça o meu trabalho e pague o meu salário.

-Você é sempre assim, Weasley? Irritada e durona?

-Que nada! –Evelyn exclamou –Com o Tio Harry era a maior melação e a Tia Gina é toda atenciosa com as pessoas que gosta, principalmente com o meu herói de quadribol.

-Arrumou outro namorado famoso, Weasley? Você gosta de heróis, hein? –o Malfoy comentou.

-Olívio Wood é apenas meu amigo. –ela explicou –Não invente coisas, garota sapeca. –falou fazendo cócegas nela, que estava no colo de Draco.

-Ai, Tia Gina! Dá cócegas! –Eve reclamou, rindo e tentando afastar as mãos da tia de sua barriga.

Evelyn acabou empurrando uma mão de Gina em cima de uma de Draco. Como se tivesse levado um choque, a ruiva retirou a mão e afastou-se:

-Desculpa, Malfoy. –murmurou, meio sem graça.

-Eu não mordo, Weasley. –o loiro respondeu.

"_A não ser que você deixe." _Completou mentalmente.

Virginia nada disse, sentira algo, uma sensação excitante ao tocar a mão de Draco.

"_Por que o Malfoy tem que ser tão atraente? Ele não presta, Gina! Não se deixe enganar pela fachada." _Ela pensou ao ver o loiro sorrindo amavelmente para sua sobrinha.

-Pra onde estamos indo, Tio Draco? –Evelyn perguntou.

-Para minha casa de veraneio. –ele respondeu.

Por um instante, Gina se perguntou quantos imóveis o Malfoy tinha, mas logo pensou em outra coisa. Lembrava da hora em que o encontrara em seu quarto e recordava-se melhor ainda do olhar que ele tinha...Não era raiva. Não era surpresa. O olhar que Virginia havia flagrado em Draco naquele momento, ela só podia classificar como desejo.

"_Não, eu estou imaginando coisas. Em várias situações o Malfoy podia ter me beijado, mas no entanto, não o fez. O Malfoy não se interessa por mim como mulher e sim como advobruxa"_ ela tentou se convencer, talvez tivesse medo de pensar o oposto.

-Malfoy...Posso saber o que fazia no meu quarto quando cheguei? A Eve já tinha dormido. Por que não me esperou na sala?

-Eu estava velando o sono da Evelyn. Ela me fez prometer que não a deixaria sozinha. Eu apenas cumpri a promessa.

-Obrigada, Tio Draco. –a garota disse e o abraçou.

Draco ficou surpreso por receber um abraço tão sincero e puro. Era um gesto de tal modo singelo, que sua mente ficou em branco e suas defesas desapareceram por alguns momentos, em que ele devolveu o abraço e afagou os cabelos dela de maneira paternal.

Ao observar isso, Gina ficou sem palavras. Pensou que era uma bela visão, que afinal, Draco não era de todo um monstro e que acabaria por dar um bom pai. Porém, logo afastou esses pensamentos de sua mente. O que estava se passando com ela? Por que de repente o Malfoy não lhe parecia tão mau?

Conscientemente, ou não, Draco encontrara um jeito de penetrar a muralha que Gina havia construído ao redor de si e a ferramenta a ser usada nessa tarefa era Evelyn. Ao olhar o sorriso bobo nos lábios de Virginia, o loiro percebeu que "achara ouro".

"_Hum...Interessante, descobri o ponto fraco da Weasley...Mas o que eu posso fazer com essa informação? Por que tinha ser essa garota?" _ele pensou, não muito satisfeito com a descoberta.

O Malfoy não tinha experiência em conviver com crianças e isso o preocupava um pouco. Para agradar Gina, teria que agradar Eve...Mas ele não tinha certeza se saberia lidar com as teimosias, choros e vontades da sobrinha da Weasley.

-Por que não ligou antes, avisando que ia ao meu apartamento? –Virginia quis saber.

-Eu liguei, mas você não estava.

-Ela tava num encontro. –Eve declarou.

Gina corou levemente e Draco deu de ombros:

-A sua vida particular não é da minha conta. –ele comentou e a ruiva concordou – Desde que não atrapalhe o seu trabalho. –acrescentou em tom de aviso –Você não tem um celular, não é mesmo, Weasley?

-Não, não tenho. –ela confirmou -Nunca senti real necessidade de ter um.

Draco fuçou o lado interno de seu terno e tirou o que procurava:

-Pois agora tem. –ele disse, estendendo a mão com um celular –Só precisa habilitar. Sabe fazer isso?

-Sei, o meu pai me ensinou...mas eu não posso aceitar um presente seu...

-Por que não, Tia Gina? -Evelyn perguntou, dengosa.

-Era um presente pra Parvati, ela estava querendo um modelo novo, mas eu posso comprar outro pra ela. Aceite, Weasley.

-Não, Malfoy. Eu já disse que não vou aceitar presentes seus.

-Mas se for pra você não será presente. Considere uma ferramenta de trabalho. É sério, Weasley, eu preciso de você disponível pra mim. –ela fez uma cara desconfiada, então o loiro corrigiu rapidamente –Eu quero dizer, você não fica só na sua casa. Eu preciso poder entrar em contato com você se eu precisar. Não acha que seria importante?

Gina suspirou e pegou o celular da mão do Malfoy:

-Tudo bem, eu aceito. Para ligações estritamente profissionais.

-Pode ligar pra quem quiser, Weasley, é você quem vai pagar mesmo.

-É claro que eu mesma irei pagar. Eu não falava disso, Malfoy. Eu me referia a você não me ligara à toa, entendeu?

-Eu sou um homem ocupado demais pra perder tempo. Não tem com o que se preocupar, Weasley.

Cerca de meia hora depois, chegaram à já mencionada casa de veraneio do Malfoy. Era menor que a mansão da Inglaterra, mas ainda assim bem grande. A cor das paredes externas era salmão (idéia da Narcisa). Havia um portão imponente e um jardim bem cuidado. A casa, que tinha um ar agradável e ao mesmo tempo altivo, estava localizada em uma encosta e olhando em direção ao horizonte podia-se ver o mar.

Saíram do táxi após Draco entregar umas notas na mão do motorista e pegarem as malas.

-Nossa! –Eve exclamou –É linda!

-Seus pais moram aí? –a Weasley perguntou.

Draco fez que sim:

-Vieram morar aqui depois que me casei. Eu não avisei que viríamos hoje, mas acho que ficarão satisfeitos.

Subiram as escadas de mármore e ao chegarem à frente da porta, o loiro tocou a campainha e esperou:

-É uma casa trouxa? –a ruiva perguntou.

-Sim, por aqui não tem casas construídas por bruxos. Mas há alguns feitiços nessa casa e a lareira está ligada à rede de flu, é isso o que importa. –respondeu.

A porta foi aberta por um homem muito bonito. A pele pálida se encontrava levemente bronzeada. Os cabelos eram de um louro escuro e brilhante e estavam cuidadosamente penteados para trás com gel. Seus olhos eram verde-esmeralda, o que fazia Gina lembrar de Harry, e seu corpo esguio estava coberto por um uniforme.

"_Quem é esse homem?" _Virginia se perguntou, enquanto o admirava.

-Esse é o mordomo, Weasley. O nome dele é Henri Le Blanc. Henri, ela é Virginia Weasley e a garota é sobrinha dela e chama-se Evelyn.

Henri abriu um sorriso caloroso para Eve, mostrando seus dentes brancos e perfeitos. Em seguida voltou-se para Gina :

-É um prazer conhecê-la, Mademoiselle Weasley. –e beijou uma mão dela.

-Merci. –a ruiva agradeceu –Também é um prazer conhecê-lo, Monsieur Le Blanc.

Draco não gostou nem um pouco do jeito que os dois estavam se olhando e logo perguntou secamente:

-Onde está o meu pai?

Henri deu espaço para que todos entrassem, fechou a porta atrás de si e respondeu:

-O senhor Lúcio foi resolver uns assuntos sobre o Le Château no Ministério da Magia.

-Droga! Custava ele esperar ? Eu disse que ia ajudá-lo.

-Convocaram-no urgentemente. –Henri disse.

-Hum... –o loiro murmurou e tirou o paletó –Pendure pra mim.

Henri o pegou e perguntou:

-Gostaria de tirar a jaqueta, Mademoiselle?

Gina tirou sua jaqueta. Henri pendurou-a junto com o paletó do Malfoy.

-Como essa garota é quieta. –o mordomo comentou –Isso é realmente raro.

Evelyn olhou para ele emburrada:

-Eu não tenho nada pra falar com você. –a garota respondeu secamente.

-Evelyn! –Gina a censurou –Você não é mal educada, não é essa a educação que aprendeu com seus pais, certo? Desculpe, Monsieur LeBlanc, ela deve estar cansada pela viagem.

Evelyn nada respondeu. Antipatizara à primeira vista com o mordomo, ao ver o jeito como ele olhara para sua tia. Não! Se fosse para sua tia ficar com alguém, tinha que ser aprovado por ela. A garota apenas apoiava que ela ficasse com Harry (porque gostava dele e sabia que Gina também), Draco (porque gostava dele também e o achava demais) ou Olívio (porque era o seu herói do quadribol e isso era incrível). Não iria permitir que um francês idiota se tornasse seu tio oficial.

"_Não vou deixar esse cara ficar com a minha tia!" _pensou resoluta.

Ao ouvir a sobrinha da Weasley falar daquele jeito, Draco sentiu-se vingado.

"_Pelo jeito a garota está do meu lado. Isso é bom." _Pensou e nesse instante Narcisa apareceu:

-Draco, meu filho! –ela exclamou e correu até ele –A mamãe sentiu tanto a sua falta. –disse emocionada, dando-lhe beijos pelo rosto e o abraçando com força.

-Mãe! –o Malfoy reclamou –Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer...

Narcisa soltou-o imediatamente:

-Desculpa... –e olhou em volta, vendo Gina e Evelyn –Quem são vocês?

-Eu sou Virginia Weasley e sou advobruxa, vim para ajudar o seu marido, Sra. Malfoy. Essa é a minha sobrinha Evelyn.

-Muito prazer. –Narcisa disse –Você é uma linda garotinha, Evelyn.

-Leve as malas, Henri. A minha para o meu quarto e a delas para o melhor quarto de hóspedes.

-Sim, Sr. Malfoy. –respondeu e se retirou com as malas.

-Você deveria vir mais aqui, Draco, seu filho ingrato. Só aparece por causa de negócios.

-Não faça drama, mãe. Eu sou muito ocupado e sabe disso. Além do mais, não te falta nada.

-Falta sim! –a loira exclamou e Draco fez uma cara confusa –O amor do meu único filho.

-Mãe! É claro que eu te amo, mas tente entender, eu realmente não tenho tempo de vir aqui mais freqüentemente. –ele respondeu –E pare de me dar bronca em frente às visitas. –reclamou, vendo Gina e Evelyn os olharem de modo estranho –Poderia mostrar a casa para Evelyn, enquanto trato de negócios com a Weasley?

-Claro. Mas espero que sejam negócios profissionais, Draco...

-Mas é claro que são profissionais! –Gina exclamou –Não se preocupe, Sra. Malfoy, o seu filho não faz o meu tipo. –respondeu seca, mas com um sorriso polido.

-Siga-me, Weasley. Iremos até o meu escritório. –o loiro informou e começou a andar, Gina o seguiu.

Pouco depois chegaram a uma porta:

-_Alorromora._ –o Malfoy disse, abrindo a porta e entraram no escritório –Sente-se, Weasley. –apontando não a cadeira na escrivaninha, mas sim uma espécie de divã.

Gina sentou-se, quieta.

-Aceita algo para beber?

-Sim, obrigada.

Draco encheu até a metade dois copos com vodka e entregou a ela:

-Não ligue para a minha, mãe. Essa tal menopausa está deixando-a muito sentimental.

-Hum... –a ruiva murmurou e bebericou um pouco de sua bebida.

"_Devo estar louca, bebendo logo de manhã.."_ ela pensou.

Draco sentou-se ao lado dela e Gina afastou-se ligeiramente:

-Vou dizer o que irei fazer. –Draco disse –Vou marcar um jantar essa noite num restaurante. Assim você poderá fazer as perguntas necessárias ao meu pai sem a interrupção da minha mãe ou da Eve. Está de acordo? Você mesma disse que teria que falar com ele.

-Tudo bem. –Gina respondeu –Você vai junto?

-Vou, quero ver você na prática. –ele respondeu, tomando um gole de sua bebida.

-Já me viu na prática, Malfoy. Eu estava acusando você, lembra-se?

Draco tomou mais um gole e então pousou seu copo na mesinha:

-Como poderia esquecer? –perguntou, lançando um olhar penetrante e ilegível -Tem medo que eu vá? Ou será que tem medo de mim? Eu não vou fazer nada de mal com você, mas não posso garantir que o meu pai não vá.

Gina engoliu em seco:

-Ele não se atreveria, eu vim até aqui para ajudá-lo...

-É, sabemos disso. –disse lenta e arrastadamente, o que Gina odiava -Você me acha imprevisível? –ele perguntou e Gina fez que sim –O meu pai é mais, eu nunca consegui entendê-lo completamente. Veja só isso dos impostos sonegados, eu não pensaria que ele fosse fazer isso...

-Tudo bem, Malfoy. Já me convenceu, é melhor que você vá junto.

-Ótimo, que bom que estamos nos entendendo, Weasley. –e sorriu afavelmente, pegando o celular e discando –Vou ligar pra ele agora.

Gina pousou seu copo, mal tocado, ao lado do copo vazio de Malfoy e observou-o falando ao telefone:

-Pai. Eu estou aqui em Marselha, na nossa casa. Sim, entendo que esteja ocupado e preocupado com o que irão fazer com isso. Sim, é claro. Eu trouxe a Weasley. Sim, ela mesma. Eu sei o que estou fazendo, ela vai te tirar dessa. Não. Nem pense nisso, Lúcio. Já pensei em tudo. Podemos tratar disso no seu restaurante, pai. Hoje às 8h da noite. Sim. Não se atrase. Até lá. –e desligou.

-Ele disse que tudo bem.

-Mas seu pai não mora aqui? Por que você disse até lá? Ele não vai chegar antes aqui?

-Não, hoje ele está muito ocupado. –o loiro respondeu –Agora se me dá licença, eu preciso assinar uma papelada. Sinta-se à vontade. –e apontou para a porta, que se abriu.

Gina se tocou de que ele estava querendo ficar sozinho e se levantou, dirigindo-se até a porta.

"_Mas sozinho pra fazer o quê? Será que irá mesmo assinar papéis? E se for, será que são coisas ilegais?"_ não pôde deixar de se perguntar, mas não teve alternativa a não ser se retirar.

Ao ver Gina fechar a porta atrás de si, Draco novamente pegou o celular e discou:

-Alô. É o Draco de novo. Esquece o que eu disse sobre o restaurante e não apareça por aqui antes das 8h da noite. Sem mas nenhum. É claro que vou resolver, não precisa se preocupar. Amanhã de manhã, a Weasley pode falar com você. Não quero saber se você tem reunião marcada, desmarque, falte. Ou é do jeito que eu quero ou eu vou deixar você ir pra cadeia. Sim, eu seria. Sim, com o meu próprio pai. Não se faça de sentimental, Lúcio, isso é pra minha mãe. Não vou não, eu realmente não mandei que você sonegasse impostos. Se eles usarem veritasserum em mim, o que eu sugeriria, eu estaria limpo. Sim, eu sei que sou foda. Você não tem alternativa, pai. Se não for do meu jeito, não...Sabia que iria ceder. Lembre-se que não quero ver nem a sua sombra por aqui antes das 8h da noite. Fui claro? Ótimo. –e desligou.

"_Consegui. Uma oportunidade de passar um tempo à sós com a Weasley...Mas o problema é: O que eu vou fazer com esse tempo?"_

Gina dava um sorriso vitorioso e colocava suas orelhas extensivas de volta no bolso.

"_Como o Malfoy é idiota! Nem colocou um feitiço de imperturbabilidade na porta. O que ele pretende com isso? Será que ainda vai me levar ao restaurante ou dirá que foi cancelado? Conhecendo o Malfoy, vai me levar. Eu tinha acabado de sair e ele ligou cancelando tudo. É óbvio que ele quer se encontrar à sós comigo. Mas por quê? Até agora ele não tentou me seduzir. Será que tentará hoje à noite? Não, ele sabe que eu pediria demissão. Eu nunca irei pra cama com o Malfoy! Me recuso terminantemente a fazer isso. Tenho que tirar informações dele de outro modo. E se eu fingisse..."_ sua linha de pensamentos foi quebrada por uma voz.

-Mademoiselle Weasley. –era Henri, o lindo mordomo –Está perdida?

-Oh, Monsieur Le Blanc, pode me chamar de Virginia. –falou, sorrindo e pensando rápido –Sim, estou perdida.

-Me chame de Henri, Virginia. Onde gostaria de ir? Eu posso levá-la.

"_Se bem que eu gostaria é de levar pra minha cama. Tenho que arrumar uma forma de fazer isso. Afinal, o Malfoy pode não saber, mas eu já comi várias das funcionárias que ele trouxe pra cá. Às vezes penso que esse é o melhor emprego do mundo."_ Pensou, sorrindo internamente.

-Onde a minha sobrinha está? Eu gostaria de ir até ela.

"_Ah, não. Aquela garota chata! O que eu fiz de mal pra ela? Geralmente as crianças gostam de mim." _Ele pensou com raiva, mas abriu um sorriso encantador para Gina.

-A sua sobrinha está com a Sra. Narcisa. Elas estão na sala de estar. Vou levá-la até lá, Virginia.

"_Como ele é simpático, lindo e prestativo. Conseguiu se manter assim mesmo trabalhando para os Malfoy, devo reconhecer que é uma árdua tarefa." _Gina pensou.

-Há quanto tempo trabalha aqui, Henri?

-Dois anos. É o melhor emprego em que já trabalhei.

-É mesmo?

-Sim. Eu trabalhava no Ministério da Magia, mas larguei lá, não gostei do ambiente de trabalho.

"_Na verdade fui demitido. Foi muito azar o chefe do departamento me pegar no ato com a filha dele." _

-Onde estudou?

-Beauxbatons.

-Hum...Fleur Delacour é minha cunhada, a conhece? A Eve é filha dela.

"_E como não conheceria? Aquela veela era o meu sonho de consumo nos meus tempos de escola, mas só queria saber de caras mais velhos. Disse que eu era muito bonito, mas muito 'enfant'...Isso porque eu sou 1 ano mais novo que ela. Mas eu não acredito que aquela pestinha é filha daquela beldade. Bem, pelo menos o gênio ela puxou."_

-Sim. Ela é um ano mais velha que eu.

"_Hum...ele não comentou nada de achar a Fleur bonita. Será que finalmente existe um homem que vê o quanto ela é superficial? Se bem que ela melhorou, mas quando ele a conheceu, ela era MUITO chata!" _

-E você trabalha aqui de dia e volta à noite para sua casa?

-Sou órfão. Meus pais morreram na época D'aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado. Eu moro aqui. Hum...desculpe, perguntar. Mas você não seria aquela advobruxa que estava acusando o Sr. Malfoy de um monte de coisas?

"_Nossa, coitado, é órfão. Assim como o Harry. E é tão educado."_

-Sim, eu estava. –confessou -Mas me enganei, o Sr. Malfoy é inocente. –a ruiva mentiu.

"_Hum...Aposto que foi pra cama com ele, Virginia. Se ela deu pro Malfoy, provavelmente vai dar pra mim também, é só eu impressioná-la com o papo de bom moço."_

-É verdade que você e o Harry Potter romperam?

-Sim. Vocês aqui na França são bem informados, não?

-Sabemos o que a imprensa divulga. Mas sabe como a imprensa é sensacionalista, não? Agora está solteira?

"_Ele tá interessado...Lógico, homem só é atencioso quando tá interessado. Tá bom, o Harry e o Olívio não são assim. Quem sabe ele só está curioso."_

-Sim. Estou casada com o meu trabalho apenas.

-O Sr. Malfoy tem sorte de ter uma advobruxa tão talentosa trabalhando pra ele.

"_Na verdade ele tem sorte mais sorte ainda de transar com ela."_

-Obrigada, eu apenas faço o que posso.

"_E aposto que o que você pode não é pouco não..."_

-Chegamos, Virginia. –Henri anunciou.

-Foi um prazer conversar com você, Henri.

-Igualmente. Com licença. –e se retirou.

Gina entrou timidamente. Narcisa parecia mostrar um livro para Eve e então avistou Gina:

-Olá novamente, Virgínia. Eu estou mostrando um álbum de fotografias para a sua sobrinha. Não gostaria de ver?

-É do Tio Draco! –Eve exclamou.

-Ela chama muita gente de tio e tia. –a ruiva explicou para Narcisa e então e se sentiu curiosa –Sim, eu quero ver. –respondeu e foi se sentar com elas.

Gina descobriu que as fotos eram TODAS de Draco. Havia fotos desde que ele era apenas um bebê, até a idade adulta. Achou-o um bebê muito lindo e simpático. E uma criança mimada e travessa. Um adolescente arrogante que a cada foto ficava mais bonito. Até finalmente se transformar num adulto atraente, sedutor, perigoso, rico, com nariz empinado e metido a dono do mundo.

Ela se culpava por achá-lo atraente e sedutor, mas era verdade. Quanto ao perigoso, rico, com nariz empinado e metido a dono do mundo...ela não podia culpá-lo. Ser um Malfoy significava isso. Do mesmo modo que ser um Weasley significava ser honesto, digno, ter caráter, ser teimoso e ter cabeça quente.

"_Mas o Percy fugiu à regra e eu também ando fugindo...Mas eu só quero fazer justiça. Será que fiz a coisa certa ao me aproximar do Malfoy? Não posso me culpar, eu sou teimosa, quero ir até o fim." _Pensou, tentando achar uma justificativa de que o que estava fazendo era o certo.

A tarde passou num piscar de olhos e logo chegou a noite. Gina decidiu que estaria deslumbrante.

"_Não pelo Malfoy!" _teimava em pensar _"Mas por mim mesma, desde que o Harry foi embora eu não tenho sido tão vaidosa. Preciso voltar a cuidar mais de mim. Além do mais, quem sabe eu descolo umas informações preciosas." _

Tomou um banho demorado. Ao sair do banheiro e entrar no quarto, Eve assistia televisão. A garota perguntou:

-Aonde vai tão cheirosa, Tia Gina?

-Você gosta de assistir tv, hein, Evelyn? Chega a ser um vício.

-Tia Gina! Responde!

Gina suspirou, enquanto procurava em sua mala o que vestir.

"_Deixe-me ver. O Malfoy provavelmente vai me levar a um lugar chique. Então acho que usarei um vestido."_

-Eu vou sair, Eve. Um jantar de negócios.

-Sozinha? Posso ir junto? –perguntou, olhando esperançosamente para Gina.

A ruiva mordeu o lábio inferior ao virar-se e ver a cara de "cão-sem-dono" que a sobrinha fazia:

-Desculpa, minha lindinha, mas a titia não pode te levar. É assunto de adultos, o meu trabalho. Tudo bem? Fica com a Sra. Malfoy, ela parece que gostou de você.

-A Tia Narcisa é muito legal!

"_A Eve tem sérios problemas mentais...Não é possível. De outra forma, como alguém poderia gostar tanto de Malfoys?" _Virgínia perguntou-se.

Virou-se de novo para sua mala e escolheu. Um vestido preto tomara-que-caia que ia até um palmo abaixo mais ou menos da metade de suas coxas. Calçou uma sandália plataforma e resolveu deixar os cabelos soltos. A maquiagem era apenas um lápis preto, para realçar seus olhos e um gloss transparente nos lábios. Colocou uma gargantilha de strass, que combinava com seus brincos e com detalhes em seu vestido. Por cima colocou um sobretudo preto e fechou-o.

"_Efeito surpresa. Não dá pra saber o que estou vestindo por baixo."_

-Chata! –Evelyn exclamou e Gina olhou espantada –Era tão legal aquele vestido, Tia Gina! –ela explicou.

-Querida, você ainda é muito nova pra falar sobre roupas. Vem, que eu te levo até a Sra. Malfoy.

A ruiva pegou uma bolsa preta de couro e saiu do quarto levando Eve pela mão.

-Sabe onde a Sra. Malfoy está? –Gina perguntou ao encontrar Henri pelo caminho.

"_Nossa! Como ela é linda!" _ele pensou.

-Hum...Eu não sei, mas posso ajudar a sua sobrinha a encontrá-la, não é isso o que quer? O Sr. Malfoy a está esperando na entrada da casa.

-Eu não quero ir com ele, Tia Gina! –Evelyn reclamou.

-Ora, Eve, seja uma boa menininha. O Henri é legal. –e Evelyn fez um muxoxo em discordância –Por favor, Evelyn. Faz isso por mim, tá?

Relutantemente a garota fez que sim e seguiu Henri. Gina desceu as escadas e foi até a entrada. Postado em frente à porta estava Draco, de terno, todo de preto. Ela aproximou-se dele:

-Desculpe a demora, a Eve...

-Não faz mal. –respondeu e beijou a mão dela e Gina sentiu as faces esquentarem ligeiramente –Belo sobretudo.

Draco abriu a porta e conduziu-a pra fora. A limusine os esperava depois das escadas de mármore. O vento soprava e com isso, conseguiam sentir o cheiro um do outro.

"_Os cabelos da Weasley tem um cheiro delicioso." _Ele pensou e sequer imaginou que fora esse fora o propósito de Gina manter os cabelos soltos após lavá-los.

No entanto, os pensamentos da ruiva não estavam nada atrás dos de Draco. Virginia se sentia inebriada pelo perfume dele, um cheiro tão envolvente que fazia com que quisesse agarrá-lo.

"_Epa! Alto lá! Agarrar não! Eu não me rebaixaria a esse ponto...Nem pensar. E daí que o perfume do Malfoy é tão bom? Mantenha a cabeça no lugar, Virginia." _Tentava se policiar.

-Não sabia que também tinha uma limusine aqui na França. –comentou, pra ver se afastava pensamentos indesejáveis de sua mente.

-Agora sabe. –ele respondeu, entrando na limusine seguido da ruiva –Bonne nuit, Pierre. –o loiro deu boa noite para o motorista, que parecia ter uns 50 anos e era simpático.

-Bonne nuit, Monsieur Malfoy. –ele respondeu –Comment allez-vous? –perguntou.

-Bien, merci. Le Noblesse, Pierre, s'il vous plaît. –o loiro disse para onde queria ir e apertou o botão para subir a divisória entre o motorista e eles.

-Então esse é o nome do restaurante, Le Noblesse ? –a ruiva perguntou.

-Oui, Mademoiselle Weasley. –Draco respondeu, fazendo um gesto afirmativo.

-Será que você poderia parar de falar em francês? –ela perguntou.

-Porquoi? –perguntou, provocando-a.

Gina respirou fundo. Não, não iria se descontrolar com o Malfoy, não naquela noite ou poderia arruinar suas chances de fazê-lo abrir o bico nem que fosse um pouquinho.

Ela sorriu simpaticamente ao responder:

-Não que eu não goste de francês, Malfoy. Longe disso. Mas eu me sinto mais confortável conversando na minha língua mãe. –e era verdade -Se importa?-perguntou, olhando profundamente nos olhos dele.

"_Malditos olhos!"_ praguejou mentalmente, pois estava ciente de que mesmo relutantemente estava a admirar aquele belo par de orbes azul gelo.

Draco engoliu em seco ao sentir o profundo olhar da Weasley sobre si, pois percebeu que não era o usual olhar frio e indiferente que ela sempre lhe reservava. Tinha algo diferente, mas ele não sabia dizer o quê e também não sabia se gostava ou não disso.

-Patriota, não, Weasley? –e ela sorriu -Como quiser. –respondeu por fim.

"_O que essa mulher está planejando?" _perguntou-se.

O cérebro da Weasley trabalhava freneticamente, pensando no movimento seguinte e descobriu por onde começaria:

-E então, Malfoy? –perguntou e Draco fez uma cara de "Então o quê?" –O que fez depois que deixou Hogwarts? –acrescentou, mas não era o tom acusatório que costumava usar com ele.

"_Hum...Aí tem coisa." _Foi o que passou pala mente do Malfoy.

-Por que é tão importante saber sobre o meu passado, Weasley? –perguntou na defensiva -É o presente e o futuro que importam. –murmurou concisamente.

"_Tentando desviar do assunto, Malfoy, eu não vou deixar."_ Ela pensou e fez cara de decepcionada pra ele.

-Desculpe, Malfoy. Eu estava apenas tentando manter uma conversa civilizada com você. Queria que nos déssemos bem. –silêncio da parte dele, então continuou –Acho fundamental saber sobre o passado das pessoas próximas a nós. –e colocou a mão sobre a dele –Não acha?

Draco olhou para ela sinceramente espantado, mas logo vestiu sua máscara inexpressiva e não fez menção de tirar sua mão da dela.

"_O que ela está aprontando? Cuidado!" _sua mente avisava, mas se tornara mais difícil pensar sobre isso ao sentir o calor e a maciez da mão dela.

-Aonde quer chegar com isso, Weasley? Eu sou o seu chefe e não lhe devo satisfações. Além do mais, quem vive de passado é museu.

Gina tirou sua mão de cima da dele e fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça:

-Não, não. Assim não dá. Eu estou aqui tentando me dar bem com você e você não deixa. Depois ainda pergunta por que sou tão rude com você. Em primeiro lugar, você é mais rude comigo. Não dá pra nos aproximarmos desse jeito. Não acha que tenho razão?

Draco viu a ruiva passar a língua provocantemente pelos lábios e novamente engoliu em seco, começando a se sentir quente.

-Se quer se aproximar de mim, pode me chamar de Draco. As pessoas próximas a mim costumam me chamar pelo primeiro nome. –ele respondeu, afrouxando a gravata.

"_Isso, sinta calor. Tira esse terno, querido. Aí eu me ofereço pra segurar e checo se você não tem nenhuma arma nele."_ Ela pensou ao vê-lo mexer na gravata.

-Ah...mas se eu te chamasse de Draco, as pessoas iam pensar coisas, sabe? –perguntou inocentemente –E eu não quero que elas pensem isso... –e desabotoou alguns poucos botões de seu sobretudo.

Draco mordeu o lábio inferior e sentiu o calor e o desejo crescerem dentro de si.

"_Não é possível! Ela tem que estar fazendo isso de propósito! Deve querer que eu a agarre, mas eu não vou fazer isso. Não irei cooperar com ela, seja o que for que esteja planejando."_ Pensou e abriu o terno, tentando espantar o calor.

-Então pode me chamar de Draco quando estivermos a sós.

-Mas então, _Draco_. –ela pronunciou com ênfase o nome dele –Não seja tímido. –silêncio –Bem, já que não quer falar primeiro. Pode me perguntar sobre o meu passado.

-Hum...O que fez você querer ser auror e advobruxa?

-A vontade de zelar pela justiça.

"_Tira esse terno de uma vez, Malfoy, seu idiota!"_ pensou, perdendo a paciência.

-É verdade que o Potter foi o seu único homem? –Draco perguntou, com um sorriso matreiro.

Gina corou furiosamente, mas logo se recompôs. Vergonha não a ajudaria no que tinha que fazer:

-Verdade. –respondeu com cara de anjo –Mas pretendo mudar isso. –disse insinuante.

-Ah, é? –Draco perguntou e ele teve que cerrar os punhos para não fazer o que seu corpo pedia.

Gina viu Draco cerrar os punhos e percebeu que ele estava se contendo.

"_O imbecil me quer, mas não vai fazer nada. Não vai tirar esse terno, seu Malfoy inútil? Pois então eu mesma vou descobrir se você está armado."_ Gina pensou odiando o modo com que descobriria.

Ela respirou fundo e o puxou pela gravata. Por um momento olharam-se nos olhos, então Gina abraçou Draco e forçou seus olhos a se encherem de água, fingindo que chorava.

-Draco...o que é que eu faço? O Harry me dei-i-xou... –Gina murmurava, fungando.

O Malfoy devolveu o abraço e passou a acariciar os cabelos rubros dela.

"_Como essa Weasley é problemática!"_ ele pensou.

-Calma, Virginia, vai ficar tudo bem. Você tem que esquecer o Potter.

-E-eu sei...Mas eu n-não consigo!Me ajuda, Draco... –ela disse e começou a apalpá-lo, à procura de armas.

"_O que a Weasley está fazendo?" _ele perguntou ao sentir as mãos hábeis dela percorrerem o seu tronco.

-Passar a mão em mim é a sua idéia de "me ajuda, Draco"? –ele perguntou –Porque se você pensa... –ele parou quando viu que Gina afastara a cabeça de seu ombro.

Olharam-se mais uma vez. Gina realmente chorava e não sabia mais se era pela farsa ou se era de verdade. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e sua expressão facial era de desconsolo. Sentiu-se sozinha. Carente de um gesto de carinho, de um abraço quente...De estar nos braços de alguém que lhe desse conforto. Perguntou-se o que Harry fazia naquele instante em Washington e não obteve resposta.

Algo cortou os pensamentos que Gina estava tendo sobre Harry. E esse algo era o que Draco estava fazendo. Ele estava limpando as lágrimas dela:

-Vai ficar tudo bem. Não precisa se preocupar. Vai passar. Não pode ficar sofrendo pelo Potter a vida inteira, não é mesmo? Se você precisar de alguma coisa conte comigo, está bem?

O jeito com que os dedos de Draco tocaram seu rosto e limparam suas lágrimas, foi o gesto carinhoso de que ela tanto precisava. Naquele instante não pensou que era Draco Malfoy, o líder da MMVO, a quem ela queria desesperadamente meter na cadeia, que estava a sua frente. Naquele momento não o viu como um assassino ou criminoso. Viu-o apenas como o homem que estava lhe dando conforto e dizendo que podia contar com ele. Simplesmente esquecera-se de tudo de ruim sobre Draco e perdeu-se naqueles lagos acinzentados. Então lhe subiu pelo corpo um desejo de tocá-lo e beijá-lo. Não podia fazer isso, mas a parte de si que lhe dizia isso se encontrava adormecida. Desprovida de toda sua sensatez, ela levou seus lábios aos dele. Draco ficou mais do que surpreso.

"_O que a Weasley está fazendo?" _ele perguntou-se.

"..." era o que Gina pensava, ou seja, nada.

Quando seus lábios se tocaram, Draco pensou que logo a ruiva iria se afastar, mas se enganou. A língua dela pediu passagem e o Malfoy entreabriu seus lábios e correspondeu o beijo dela. Afinal, há muito era o que ele queria. Fragmentos de memória fizeram-na lembrar que aquele beijo não era o mesmo do Harry, mas ela já havia beijado alguém daquele jeito...E então caiu a ficha de que ela estava beijando o Malfoy. Não parou.

"_Eu não devia estar fazendo isso! Onde a minha consciência estava escondida até agora? Mas já que estou...ao apalpar o terno dele por fora, descobri que ele carrega algumas coisas, tenho que saber o que é."_ Ela pensou e suas mãos foram para dentro do terno de Draco.

"_Como a Weasley gosta de apalpar...Eu sei que sou gostoso, mas assim eu vou acabar perdendo o controle sobre mim mesmo. Eu sei que ela não iria tão longe comigo...e também sei que aí tem coisa." _Pensou.

O Malfoy logo percebeu que Gina procurava algo, mas deu corda para ela, não queria parar de beijá-la assim tão cedo, puxou-a mais ainda contra si.

Virginia descobriu que Draco carregava sua varinha, uma adaga e uma arma trouxa. Então desceu suas mãos para as calças dele, mais precisamente para os bolsos.

Draco tentava se controlar, mas estava cada vez mais impossível. Ele queria arrancar aquele sobretudo dela naquele instante, mas tinha receio do que aconteceria se fizesse isso. Por sua vez, Gina descobriu que em um dos bolsos da calça, o loiro guardava um canivete multiuso. Como estava com os olhos fechados, ainda beijando-o, Gina encostou sem querer no membro dele, ao tirar sua mão do bolso. Percebeu que estava ereto e duro. Sentiu um leve arrepio e Draco deu um leve gemido e parou de beijá-la.

-Será que encontrou o que procurava, Virginia? –sussurrou ao ouvido dela e fez a ruiva se arrepiar novamente.

Ela corou ao entender o duplo sentido:

-Desculpe, Malfoy...-e ele ergueu a sobrancelha –Draco. –Gina corrigiu-se –E-eu não sei o que me deu...Eu me sinto tão sozinha às vezes... –e olhou para o outro lado.

Draco virou o rosto dela de volta e fez com que ela o encarasse:

-Sabe muito bem que sou casado. Sabe muito bem que sou seu chefe. Sabe muito bem que não gostaria de se envolver desse jeito comigo.

"_E sei que sabe também que sou o líder da MMVO." _Acrescentou mentalmente.

-Hum... –Gina resignou-se –Eu vou entender se você me demitir, seria justa causa. Isso ficou parecendo assédio sexual. –ela murmurou envergonhada.

-Quem aqui falou em demissão? –o Malfoy perguntou –Em parte você estava meio desequilibrada emocionalmente. Afinal, você e o Potter namoraram por anos, é normal que se sinta assim. Mas como eu disse antes, você precisa esquecer o Potter se não quiser continuar sofrendo. E também mantenho a minha oferta. Se precisar de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, não hesite em me pedir. Quero que conte comigo.

"_Isso mesmo, Weasley. Conte comigo, confie em mim. Depois que eu tiver te usado o suficiente, eu te descarto." _Ele pensou maquiavelicamente, mas o que se via em seu rosto era uma expressão solícita.

Gina não sabia o que pensar, então não pensou, apenas respondeu:

-Tudo bem, Malfoy.

-Draco, Virginia.

-Draco.

-Não vai me dizer o que procurava enquanto me apalpava? –cobrou, fingindo não saber qual era a intenção dela –Eu posso ter o ego elevado, mas não sou burro, sabia?

-Por que você anda armado? A varinha não é o suficiente?

"_Como se eu quisesse arranjar problemas com o Ministério da Magia todas às vezes que me 'acerto' com trouxas ou em lugares onde têm trouxas." _Pensou revirando os olhos.

-Sou um homem precavido, Virginia. Nunca se sabe quanta proteção será necessária. Mas calma, eu não trouxe só dessa vez. Eu não vou te matar. –_"Pelo menos não agora" _acrescentou mentalmente –Eu costumo andar armado.

Gina não respondeu, evitou encará-lo, mas não pôde igualmente evitar os pensamentos que vieram à sua mente. Relutantemente, uma parcela de si aceitava que gostara de beijar o Malfoy. Mas estava louca! Nem uma ínfima parcela deveria ter gostado de fazer isso. O Malfoy era um criminoso, um assassino, foi um agente duplo na época de Voldemort. Era alguém egoísta que jogava apenas para o seu próprio bem. Ela não podia ter gostado de beijar alguém assim, que além do mais, era um massacrador de corações.

"_Nunca! Nunca mais em minha vida farei isso! Nunca mais devo beijar Draco Malfoy!" _ela prometeu a si mesma.

Draco sentia-se meio que satisfeito. Sentiria-se mais se tivesse ido até o fim, mas sabia que precisava ter paciência quando se tratava da Weasley. Recordava-se agora do beijo. As línguas se explorando mutuamente, numa dança sensual. A maior parte do tempo, ele quem comandara, mas ela correspondera. Tão ávida quanto ele. Cerrava os punhos para se conter, pois seu desejo de possui-la estava ultrapassando a raia do suportável.

"_Nunca mais eu beijo a Weasley se não puder ir até o fim." _Draco prometeu a si mesmo _"Ela não pode me deixar assim! Eu ainda pego essa mulher."_

Logo depois, chegaram ao restaurante. Gina não pensava mais que seria uma boa idéia ficar na companhia do Malfoy, nem que fosse para conseguir algumas informações importantes. Ela se sentia confusa sobre aquele beijo. Teria sido por carência ou parte de seu plano para descobrir as armas que Draco carregava? Ela não sabia mais o que pensar.

O Le Noblesse era lindo. Seu sobretudo foi deixado com um funcionário à porta. A decoração do lugar era romântica, nas cores branco e vinho. Gina olhava encantada:

-Gostou do restaurante do meu pai? –o loiro perguntou pra ela.

-Sim. –ela admitiu, apesar de não considerar que aquele lugar tinha a cara de Lúcio Malfoy, talvez Narcisa tivesse decorado.

Draco era tratado com toda deferência pelos funcionários e até mesmo pelos clientes. O restaurante era claramente freqüentado apenas por aqueles que podiam pagar por esse luxo. Draco e Gina foram levados por um maître atencioso para o piso superior. Se possível era mais requintado que embaixo. A mesa em que se sentaram era ao lado de um vidro que possibilitava uma clara visão do mar. A paisagem podia ser vista até mesmo de noite, pois as luzes do lado de fora do restaurante e da cidade eram numerosas. Draco dispensou o maître, dizendo que pediria depois o jantar.

-Vamos esperar o meu pai. –o loiro explicou para Gina.

"_Que eu sei que não virá." _A ruiva pensou, mas nada comentou.

Durante o tempo em que estiveram lá em cima, esperando supostamente a chegada de Lúcio, Gina foi apresentada a diversas pessoas influentes e famosas, que vieram apresentar seus cumprimentos a Draco. Eram executivos, atores, um advobruxo, alguns funcionários de alto escalão do Ministério da Magia Francês. Era o poder prestando tributo ao poder. Virginia começou a ter um vislumbre de quanta influência aquele homem dispunha.

Draco pediu dois drinques após algum tempo.

-Eu não entendo. O meu pai não costuma se atrasar, Virginia. –e parecia estar falando a verdade –O que será que aconteceu?

"_Cínico!" _ela não pôde deixar de pensar.

-Está preocupado? –Gina perguntou, tentando deixar de lado a rispidez que gostaria de por em seu tom ao se dirigir a ele.

-De certa forma. Mas meu pai já é bem crescidinho e sabe se virar sozinho. Bem, nem tanto. Já que ocasionalmente ele precisa de mim.

Tomaram os drinques em silêncio. Virginia podia sentir os olhos de Draco Malfoy fixados nela e sentiu-se constrangida. Ele não dizia nada quando seus olhos se encontravam, tampouco os desviava da Weasley. Porém havia algo de fascinante naqueles misteriosos silêncios.

Draco Malfoy era um homem de silêncios profundos. Sabia muito bem se utilizar de palavras, mas era nesses momentos de silêncio em que ele arquitetava tudo o que deveria falar. Usava as palavras como armas de manipulação. Procurava dizer as coisas certas nos momentos certos e assim conseguir o que cobiçava. Se houvesse alguém que admirava o poder que as palavras tinham, era ele. Por isso dava a maior importância à reflexão de possíveis diálogos e seus conseqüentes resultados.

-Nunca me viu? –perguntou secamente, após algum tempo, ele estava deixando-a nervosa com aquele silêncio e o olhar fixo e penetrante.

Um pequeno sorriso surgiu nos lábios do Malfoy. Draco Malfoy era um homem que estava acostumado a conseguir o que queria; e quanto mais Gina o repelia, mais ele estava determinado a conquistá-la. Agora, sentado à frente dela, Draco contemplou-a e pensou:

"_Um dia ainda vai me pertencer, querida...totalmente."_

-Em que está pensando? –Gina fez uma nova pergunta, vendo que ele não respondera a anterior.

Draco presenteou a Weasley com um sorriso descontraído, e ela imediatamente se arrependeu da pergunta. Ao ver que Gina tinha ficado constrangida, o loiro resolveu chamar o garçom e então pediu comida pelos dois:

-Acho que o meu pai não vem mais. –ele comentou, após o garçom se afastar.

-Mesmo? Eu tenho certeza. E agora?

-Conversará com ele amanhã após o café-da-manhã. –informou.

Gina fez que sim. Descobriu-se a estudá-lo. Era um homem atraente, de uma maneira perigosa e excitante. Ela não sabia explicar porque, mas estar em companhia daquele homem fazia-a sentir-se como uma mulher. Talvez fosse pela maneira com que os olhos, no momento muito azuis, a contemplavam, de maneira calculada, como se temessem revelar muita coisa. Virgínia compreendeu que fazia muito tempo que não pensava em si como mulher. Desde o dia em que perdera Harry. _"É preciso um homem pra fazer uma mulher sentir-se fêmea", _pensou Gina _"para fazê-la sentir-se bela, para fazê-la sentir-se desejada."_

Ao ver as olhadelas discretas que o Malfoy dava para o seu decote e vê-lo passar a língua pelos lábios ocasionalmente, sentiu-se grata por não ser capaz de ler os pensamentos que se passavam na mente dele.

A ruiva estivera tão ocupada em admirar Draco e pensar em como penetrar sua carapaça, que se surpreendeu ao ouvir música clássica:

-De onde vem essa música? –indagou curiosa –Começaram a tocar do nada.

-Faz tempo que está tocando. Vem do piso inferior. Não tinha percebido antes?

Balançou a cabeça negativamente e sentiu-se idiota por ter estado tão distraída, mas não teve muito tempo para sentir-se assim, pois logo a comida chegou. Estava deliciosa, a ruiva tinha que admitir. Após terminarem a refeição, Gina disse:

-Pronto. Eu já fiz papel de idiota esperando o seu pai e jantamos. Já podemos ir embora?

-Não, ainda não. –e chamou o maître –Queremos duas porções de manjar de papaya com cassis.

-Mais alguma coisa, Sr. Malfoy?

Draco fez que não e o maître se retirou:

-Verá como é uma delícia.

-Eu não estou a fim de ficar mais um segundo nesse lugar.

Ele examinou-a:

-Como você mente mal, Virginia.

Ela suspirou:

-Foi uma noite inútil.

-Isso não é verdade...

Após comerem a sobremesa, se dirigiram para fora do restaurante. A limusine os esperava.

-Espere aqui um pouco. –Draco disse para Virginia e foi até o motorista.

Ela observou-os conversarem por alguns instantes e então Draco voltar e abrir pessoalmente a porta da limusine para que ela entrasse. Já devidamente acomodados no veículo, a Weasley não se atreveu a olhar para o Malfoy. Não depois de beijá-lo exatamente naquela limusine.

-Está muito quieta, Virginia. –comentou em tom casual -O que houve? O gato comeu sua língua?

Ela encarou-o. Apesar do semblante inexpressivo, podia jurar que havia um brilho de divertimento nos olhos azuis.

-Sabia que você é um piadista, Malfoy? Hum...Draco? Eu não conhecia esse seu lado humorístico. –respondeu sarcástica.

-Ainda tem muita coisa que você não sabe de mim, Virginia. –Draco disse, mas se arrependeu quase no mesmo momento.

-O quê, por exemplo? –ela perguntou, aproveitando a deixa.

-Esquece isso. O céu não está lindo? –tentou mudar de assunto.

-Tão misterioso quanto você, Draco. Por que não me deixa saber mais sobre você? –indagou tristemente –Não confia em mim? –arriscou perguntar.

Draco encarou-a, ela estava parecendo chateada com a atitude dele. Ainda assim, não hesitou em responder:

-Não. –curto e seco, pra ver se ela mudava de assunto ou ficava quieta.

Mas isso não aconteceu:

-Olha... –e fez cara de compreensiva –Você tem toda razão de ficar com um pé atrás comigo, já que o eu envolvi em todo aquele episódio vergonhoso, mas eu sei que errei.

"_É claro que errei, não posso concentrar minhas provas em uma testemunha. Preciso de outros tipos de provas também. Não pretendo cometer o mesmo erro por duas vezes." _Pensou e Draco nada disse, então continuou:

-Não acredita que as pessoas merecem uma segunda chance?

-Não é isso, Virginia. Eu não confio em ninguém.

"_Mas eu ainda vou fazer você confiar em mim, Malfoy."_ Resolveu.

-E por que isso, Draco? –perguntou com real interesse na resposta dele.

Ele suspirou:

-Porque assim é melhor. Não se confia, não se torna dependente, não se sofre.

"_Apenas se pensa em vingança quando alguém trai a sua 'suposta' confiança."_ O loiro pensou.

Ela então olhou para janela e subitamente percebeu que o caminho que estavam tomando não era o mesmo de onde tinham vindo.

-Pra onde estamos indo, Draco? –perguntou, tentando não soar preocupada.

-Então já percebeu. –ele comentou –Eu quero te mostrar um lugar. –revelou.

-Que tipo de lugar? –insistiu em saber.

-O tipo de lugar que acho que você vai gostar. Não posso contar, Virgínia. Isso estragaria a surpresa.

-Devo dizer que não gosto de surpresas.

-E por que não?

-Porque nem sempre elas são boas e porque eu não posso saber o que é antes de acontecer.

-Hum...Mas vai ser uma boa surpresa. –ele disse veemente –Confie em mim.

-Por que eu deveria? Você não confia em mim. –ela disse inquisidoramente, encarando-o.

"_Boa, Weasley. Como você gosta de jogar as pessoas contra seus próprios argumentos..." _Ele pensou.

-Tudo bem, Virgínia. Não confie, se assim quiser. Mas do mesmo modo vamos pra lá.

-Mas...vai ficar tarde, a Eve precisa dormir. –tentou achar uma desculpa.

-A minha mãe está se dando muito bem com ela. Se sente sozinha, o meu pai sempre está ocupado.

-Deve ser assim que a Parvati se sente, não?

Ele estreitou os olhos, era sempre um assunto delicado falar de sua mulher:

-A Parvati tem por companhia os muitos presentes que eu dou pra ela. Além do mais, ela tem amigas com que pode conversar e sair.

-Você não tem mesmo o mínimo tato, não é, Draco? Uma mulher espera que seu marido seja atencioso, carinhoso. Espera que lhe dê amor. Demonstrado em gestos e palavras e não somente em presentes.

"_Ah, a Weasley é a única que tem coragem suficiente para me criticar. Aff...que mulher decidida." _

-Bem se vê que você não conhece a Parvati. –ele disse calmamente.

-E bem se vê que você não conhece a mente das mulheres. Pode conhecer como ninguém o corpo, mas não como pensamos. –falou convicta.

-Adoro conversar com você, Virgínia. –ele confessou.

A pose de Gina desmoronou, mostrando o quanto ela estava confusa pelo comentário dele:

-Por quê? –perguntou após alguns segundos.

-Porque você é a única que me contradiz. Podemos ter um verdadeiro diálogo, já que argumentamos. A maioria das pessoas com que falo concordam comigo em tudo. De vez em quando é muito chato, uma espécie de monólogo.

-Não sabia que se sentia assim. –ela murmurou –Mas pode contar comigo pra te contradizer, é um prazer. –e sorriu –Eu não estou acostumada a não dizer para as pessoas quando penso que elas estão erradas. Por isso sou advobruxa. Tomo um partido e argumento até todos estarem convencidos de que estou certa.

"_Ela é esperta e inteligente. Um grande trunfo, não só para a M Corporation, mas também para os meus outros negócios. É uma questão de eu aprender a manipulá-la a favor dos meus interesses." _Pensou, sorrindo agradavelmente para ela.

-Tenho certeza que será uma das minhas melhores funcionárias, se não a melhor. Eu acredito no que você diz. Quando se trata de advobruxia, você é imbatível.

-Quase. –ela murmurou, com um tom de mágoa em sua voz e em seus olhos.

Draco percebeu isso.

-Você só perdeu uma vez, não vai mais perder. Eu garanto. –disse com uma convicção incrível.

-Como pode saber? –ela perguntou, com uma expressão desdenhosa.

-Eu não costumo errar. –respondeu calmamente e com um ar arrogante que fez a ruiva ter ganas de esganar o Malfoy.

Respirou fundo. A última coisa que queria era se descontrolar na frente dele e parecer desequilibrada. Permaneceu quieta e pouco depois a limusine parou:

-É aqui. –Draco anunciou –Vamos descer.

Saíram e o motorista deu partida no carro:

-Hey! O seu motorista está indo embora, não vai fazer nada? –ela perguntou abismada–Como iremos voltar?

-Calma, Virginia. Eu disse para ele fazer isso. Podemos voltar aparatando.

Gina sentia-se grata por ter a bolsa junto a si, mas...

-Eu deixei o meu sobretudo no carro.

-Está com frio? –perguntou –Eu posso emprestar o meu paletó.

O vento estava um pouco frio, mas não fazia mal. O seu orgulho era maior que a temperatura.

-Não é necessário. –ela disse –Nem está tão frio assim. Por que me trouxe aqui?

-Olhe bem.

Ela olhou. Só agora percebia que estavam numa espécie de calçadão e mais à frente estendia-se a praia.

-Eu não entendo. A Inglaterra é cercada por mar. Eu já vi o mar.

-Já andou pela praia à noite? –o loiro perguntou.

-Bem, não. Mas o que...

-Então vamos. –ele disse e estava tirando os sapatos e meias.

-Andar na praia? Mas por quê?

-Você realmente precisa de uma resposta para todas as suas perguntas?

Ela sorriu:

-Sou advobruxa, lembra-se? Faço perguntas e exijo respostas convincentes.

-Tire as sandálias, Virginia. Sem mas nenhum. E se precisa mesmo saber...andar de noite na praia é bom, é relaxante.

A ruiva deu um suspiro cansado:

-Tá bom. –e tirou as sandálias –Vamos ver se está certo mesmo.

Eles se encaminharam para a areia fofa e fria. Draco foi para a direita e Gina então o seguiu. O loiro parecia estar pensando sobre algo importante, mas ela não queria ficar em silêncio. Aquele lugar estava praticamente deserto e as poucas pessoas que por ali se encontravam eram casais, sentados na areia, aos beijos, provavelmente turistas.

-É agradável. –ela assumiu e ele deu um pequeno sorriso.

-Gosta do mar?

-Depende do meu humor. –respondeu.

Draco parou abruptamente de andar e sentou-se na areia, em seguida puxando Gina, para que se sentasse ao seu lado. Ficaram observando o céu, que se encontrava estrelado:

-Fale o nome de algum animal ou objeto.

-Hum...uma flecha.

-Ora, isto é muito fácil. –ele disse –Sente-se na minha frente.

-O quê? –perguntou, surpresa.

-Faça o que estou dizendo, Virginia. É legal, vai logo.

Ainda meio ressabiada, Gina fez o que ele estava pedindo.

Ele então pegou a mão da ruiva e fez o dedo dela indicar um formato de flecha, formado por estrelas:

-Que legal! –Gina exclamou –Mas duvido que dê certo pra outras coisas. Que tal um pentágono?

Draco esquadrinhou o céu por alguns momentos e então ergueu a mão da ruiva mais uma vez, desenhando um pentágono.

-Eu vou te derrotar. Uma cruz.

-Fácil. –e em poucos segundos, já mostrava à ela.

-Ah, não. É impossível isso. Duvido um peixe.

Ele olhou pra cima e ficou procurando:

-Você não vai achar. –a ruiva disse após alguns minutos.

O Malfoy não desistiu e pouco depois falou:

-Achei. Veja só. –e desenhou o peixe com o dedo dela.

-É assim? Uma borboleta. Duvido que consiga uma borboleta.

Draco mais uma vez estava olhando para o céu e estava mesmo muito difícil achar uma borboleta. Não se deu por vencido. Após cerca de meia hora, em que Gina já dissera no mínimo uns dez "Desista!", ele encontrou e deu um sorriso vitorioso. Pegou mais uma vez a mão dela:

-Aí está a sua borboleta.

-Como é que você consegue? –ela perguntou.

-É uma questão de paciência, determinação e imaginação.

-Já teve algo que não conseguiu achar?

-Sim. Coisas muito complicadas.

-Como o quê?

-Já nadou no mar à noite? –ele mudou de assunto.

-Hum...Não, eu tenho medo. É muito escuro.

Ele levantou e a puxou pela mão. Em seguida, pegou-a no colo:

-O que está fazendo? Me ponha no chão já!

Draco foi andando com ela em direção ao mar:

-Vai ser divertido.

-Não, Malfoy. Por favor! Eu não nado muito bem. E se eu me afogar?

-Eu faço respiração boca-a-boca. –respondeu despreocupadamente.

-Me solta agora! Ou então eu vou gritar! –ela ameaçou e a água já estava pela cintura do loiro.

-Tudo bem, você que pediu. –ele disse e soltou-a.

Gina caiu na água. Por vários segundos, ela não retornava à superfície.

"_A idiota da Weasley não pode ter se afogado com essa profundidade."_ Pensou, apesar de ter consciência que as ondas não estavam das mais fracas.

Quando já estava começando realmente a se preocupar, Gina emergiu e pulou em cima de Draco. Foi a vez dele afundar, mas ele agarrou-a, puxando-a junto para o fundo. Como Gina tinha ficado um bom tempo sem respirar dentro da água para poder dar um susto em Draco, agora não poderia ficar muito mais, mas ele não a soltava e nem subia.

Gina começou a se debater freneticamente, pra ver se ele a soltava, mas ele não fez isso.

"_Malfoy, seu filho da puta! Você vai me matar desse jeito! Eu vou morrer afogada! Não consigo mais prender a respiração." _Quando estava quase engolindo água, ele puxou-a para cima.

Ela tossiu e tentava respirar. Foi saindo do mar, toda encharcada. Draco estava logo atrás. Ao alcançarem a parte seca da areia, ele perguntou:

-Você está bem, Virginia?

-Bem? Seu cínico! –e foi avançando na direção dele com uma fúria mortal e ele ia se afastando –Você quase me matou, Malfoy!

Draco saiu de perto dela, andando depressa:

-Fugindo de mim, seu miserável? Eu te pego, seu covarde! –e saiu correndo atrás dele.

O loiro também saiu correndo, para que ela não o alcançasse. Não, isso ele não queria. Não enquanto ela estivesse furiosa com ele.

-Volta aqui, Malfoy!

-Não mesmo. –ele respondeu e só pra provocar começou a correr de costas, de modo que pudesse ver a expressão de raiva no rosto dela.

-Está me fazendo de palhaça, Malfoy? Você vai ver! Vai cair se continuar correndo de costas e vai ser muito bem feito. Você vai tropeçar e vai voar metros.

O tropeço realmente aconteceu, mas foi com Gina. Ela tropeçou numa pedra e voou metros à frente e conseguiu, por incrível que pareça, derrubar Draco com isso. Ela caiu por cima dele. Os dois estavam ofegantes. Por alguns instantes, apenas se encararam:

-Acho que o fato de ter amortecido a minha queda e evitado que eu caísse de cara na areia, ameniza a minha raiva. –ela disse após regularizar sua respiração.

-Por acaso eu tenho cara de almofada? –ele perguntou.

-Você sempre foi um almofadinha.

Foi então que a ruiva sentiu algo duro e pulsante contra sua coxa, e saiu de cima dele.

"_Homens!" _ela pensou revoltada e com o rosto todo vermelho.

Draco sentou-se ao lado dela, Gina comentou:

-Estou encharcada até os ossos, Malfoy, e a culpa é toda sua.

Havia alguns casais por ali, então ele não poderia sacar sua varinha. Amaldiçoou os trouxas por isso. Tirou seu paletó e colocou-o em volta dos ombros de Virginia:

-Assim está melhor? –perguntou.

-Nem tanto. A minha bolsa e os nossos calçados ficaram onde estávamos antes.

Draco suspirou:

-Está vendo lá mais adiante? –e apontou.

-Sim.

-É a marina daqui. Vários iates são guardados lá.

-Hum. –a ruiva murmurou, não entendendo o porque dele começar aquele assunto.

-Já andou de iate?

-Não, por quê? –mas a essa altura ela já entendera.

-Eu tenho um. Gostaria de conhecê-lo?

-Certamente hoje não. –ela respondeu depressa.

-E Por quê não?

"_Porque eu simplesmente não acho uma boa idéia ficar sozinha com você dentro de um iate luxuoso, Malfoy."_ Pensou na lata.

-Está tarde. Preciso dormir para poder me concentrar inteiramente no caso do seu pai. Terei um dia cheio amanhã. –Virginia respondeu.

-Entendo. Você tem razão. –murmurou, _"O que me deu pra convidar a Weasley pra conhecer o meu iate agora? Com certeza perderia totalmente o controle. Eu quero essa mulher na minha cama. Calma, Draco. Um dia ela será sua." _Pensou e tentou sorrir –Mas que tal uma outra vez? Antes de voltarmos para Inglaterra.

-Hum...Não sei. Você é meu chefe, Draco. Você sabe como as pessoas são. Não gostaria que pensassem que sou mais uma das suas amantes.

-E por que você liga pra um bando de fofoqueiros? Eu te respeito, Virginia.

-Então por que correspondeu o meu beijo? –ela perguntou sem pensar.

-Para fazer você se sentir melhor, não se sentir rejeitada e envergonhada. –ele respondeu rápido, rápido demais.

"_Por pena? Não pode ter sido apenas por isso...Ou será que pode? Eu sou digna de pena?" _a ruiva perguntou-se.

-Não preciso da sua pena. –disse, ríspida.

-Não é pena. Eu quis apenas te ajudar. Você estava precisando. Quando você me beijou, eu achei que se correspondesse estaria te ajudando. Falei sério quando disse que podia contar comigo. –falou e a ruiva ficou em silêncio –E então? Eu acho que a Eve adoraria o meu iate...

-Depois conversamos sobre isso. –ela o cortou –Eu quero ir embora, vamos pegar a minha bolsa e as minhas sandálias.

Draco concordou e eles andaram de volta ao lugar onde haviam deixado suas coisas. Caminharam de volta para o calçadão. Gina calçou suas sandálias. Draco suas meias e sapatos.

-Estamos cobertos de areia e a culpa é toda sua. –ela disse, com uma expressão que mostrava claramente como isso a incomodava.

-Não pode negar que foi uma maneira diferente de se descontrair. –respondeu na defensiva, fazendo Gina estreitar os olhos e abrir a boca para censurá-lo, mas ele não deixou –Vamos, Virginia, não pode dizer que não tenha sido uma experiência interessante.

A Weasley nem se deu ao trabalho de responder. Quando chegaram a um lugar mais deserto, Draco pegou sua varinha dentro do terno que envolvia os ombros nus da ruiva e realizou feitiços que fizeram a areia desaparecer e secaram seus corpos e roupas.

-Satisfeita, Virginia? –perguntou com um sorriso zombeteiro.

-O que você acha, Draco?

-Vamos aparatar. Em frente a porta de entrada da minha casa, certo? –ele perguntou e ela fez que sim.

Com dois pop eles aparataram e com mais dois, chegaram ao destino. Draco bateu duas vezes na fechadura com sua varinha e a porta então se abriu. Fez um gesto para que Gina passasse, passou depois e em seguida trancou-a novamente.

A casa estava silenciosa e escura, mas a luz que entrava pelas grandes janelas de vidro fazia com que eles conseguissem enxergar um pouco ao redor.

-Agora vamos pra cama. –Draco disse naturalmente.

-O quê? –Gina perguntou surpresa, o encarando.

Um brilho de divertimento passou pelos olhos do Malfoy antes que ele risse e esclarecesse:

-Quis dizer que é para irmos dormir agora. Em nossos respectivos quartos.

-Ah... –a ruiva murmurou –Bem, é que eu não lembro muito bem o caminho para o meu quarto. –confessou –A casa é bem grande.

-Sem problemas. Eu te levo.

Subiram as escadas e viraram à direita, seguindo num corredor. Depois viraram à esquerda e novamente à direita, até que pararam em frente à terceira porta do lado esquerdo daquele corredor.

Gina testou a maçaneta, a porta estava aberta:

-Obrigada, Draco. –ela disse baixinho e ia se virar para entrar, mas o loiro segurou-a pelo pulso.

Virginia então o encarou e perguntou-se se ele iria beijá-la, provando que não era por pena que correspondera ao seu beijo. Inconscientemente, ela viu-se a desejar que ele realmente fizesse isso. Aqueles olhos cinzentos profundos a estavam deixando entorpecida. Lembrava-se do que sentira enquanto o beijara. Um fogo, um desejo desconhecido e insano. Ele era sexy, Gina tinha que admitir. Todo aquele charme, combinado com a solicitude que mostrava para com ela, estavam deixando-a confusa. Tão confusa aponto de imaginar como seria ir pra cama com ele. O corpo atlético colado ao seu, os braços fortes a segurá-la, levando-a ao delírio...

Draco então, para o alívio de Gina, quebrou aquela linha perigosa e incontrolável de raciocínio, dizendo:

-O meu paletó.

-Ah. –ela se tocou, tirando o paletó dele –Desculpe, tinha esquecido.

Ele sorriu indolente:

-Foi maravilhosa a noite de hoje, Virginia. Você é uma ótima companhia. Espero que você não tenha falado sério ao dizer que tinha sido um desperdício.

Ela corou levemente e sorriu sem-graça:

-Obrigada, Draco. Boa noite.

Ele beijou as mãos dela:

-Boa noite, Virginia. Durma bem.

A ruiva acenou afirmativamente e entrou no quarto, trancando aporta atrás de si. Havia uma luz acesa, a de um abajur. Evelyn não conseguia dormir sem uma luz acesa. Olhou para a cama e percebeu que Eve dormia, mas não era na sobrinha que pensava agora. Mirou suas mãos, onde os lábios quentes e sensuais do Malfoy haviam tocado, fazendo-a se arrepiar.

"_No que eu estou pensando? Acho que são os drinques que tomei no restaurante. O Malfoy é problema! Tudo o que quero é metê-lo na cadeia e ponto final. E daí se ele é atraente? Não vou cair na mesma armadilha que a Chang. Isso é uma promessa. Não há nada que me faça cair nos braços do Malfoy." _Ela pensou convicta.


	10. Começando O Trabalho

Capítulo 10: Começando o trabalho

Acabara de acordar de um sonho. Ou seria pesadelo? Sua respiração estava descompassada e ela suava. Fechou os olhos novamente. Após algum tempo, Virginia ainda revirava-se na cama, tentando dormir, sem sucesso algum. Não conseguia parar de pensar no beijo com o Malfoy e isso a estava perturbando muito seriamente.

Deu seu vigésimo suspiro:

-Ah, não! –reclamou e colocou o travesseiro sobre sua cabeça, tapando os ouvidos –Eu quero dormir! O que há de errado comigo?

Bufou e virou-se para o outro lado. Longos minutos passaram-se e o sono não chegava, mas pior que isso eram os seus pensamentos constantes sobre o loiro.

Repentinamente sentou-se na cama e respirou aceleradamente.

"_Calma, Gina, não foi nada. Você apenas está com raiva do Malfoy. Só o beijou para descobrir se ele estava armado ou não." _Tentou convencer-se, mas no fundo sabia que era mentira. O beijara num momento de inconsciência e se arrependia por isso. Fora um lapso que não deveria ser repetido. Um lapso que ela não conseguia esquecer. Porém, mais difícil do que esquecer aquele beijo, era esquecer o sonho que acabara de ter. Mas o culpado número 1 desse sonho era o beijo e ela começou a amaldiçoar-se por ter fraquejado e beijado o inimigo. Não, não podia ter feito isso. Aquele sonho parecera bem real. Sentia-se febril e corada só de pensar nele...

"_Por que eu continuo a pensar nesse sonho idiota?"_ perguntava-se, mas relembrava as sensações que havia sentido no sonho. Era quase como se tivesse sentido realmente.

Medo. Ela começava a ter esse sentimento. Medo de si mesma com relação ao Malfoy. O que estava acontecendo? Como apenas um simples beijo a levara a ter um sonho daqueles? Bem, não fora um simples beijo e sim um carregado de desejos disfarçados pela máscara da ética, a qual Draco fingia ter e que a ruiva realmente tinha, mas estava tendendo a passar por cima nos últimos tempos. Podia quase sentir os toques e os lábios do Malfoy pelo seu corpo. Ora delicado. Ora exigente. Ora sensual. Amando-a loucamente, deixando-a sem ar. Não, sem palavras...a não ser que se contasse as várias lamúrias ofegadas por ela.

"_Não! Eu tenho que parar com isso! No que estou pensando?" _

Resolveu levantar-se e dar uma volta. Colocou um robe por cima de sua camisola e amarrou-o frouxamente, calçando os chinelos em seguida e indo em direção à porta, sempre tomando cuidado em não fazer barulho para que Eve se mantivesse dormindo.

Draco também encontrava dificuldades para pegar no sono. Sentia-se agitado demais por seus pensamentos se voltarem a todo instante para a Weasley. Possuir a ruiva estava tornando-se uma obsessão. Seu corpo ardia, implorava e Draco não sabia por quanto tempo mais agüentaria suportar essa situação. Depois daquele beijo, tudo piorara.

Quando viu que não conseguiria dormir, ele levantou-se e saiu do quarto com um robe preto por cima de seu pijama. Tencionava apenas andar sem rumo por sua casa, mas seus pés, como se tivessem vontade própria, o levaram até o seu escritório. Havia dois escritórios na casa. Um pertencia a ele, o outro a Lúcio.

Entrou e sentou-se à escrivaninha. Passou a mão pelos cabelos.

_-Alorromora._ –abriu a gaveta e abriu uma caixa de cigarros mentolados, pegando um –_Incendio._-acendeu o cigarro e então o colocou na boca.

N/A: Quero deixar claro que isso não é uma apologia ao cigarro. Para mim, fumar é um vício horrível

Deu uma profunda tragada e então molhou uma pena de luxo num tinteiro, pousando-a em seguida sobre um pergaminho. Não era com freqüência que o Malfoy fumava, apenas quando queria muito algo e demorava a obter, o que era bem raro.

Sentiu-se mais calmo, ao experimentar a fumaça passar por suas vias respiratórias. A excessiva ansiedade de Draco consistia em seu ponto fraco, tornava-o impulsivo. Cego, sem muitas vezes conseguir refrear seus impulsos. Na maioria do tempo a frieza era apenas fachada. Quer dizer, costumava fingir muito bem que não se importava seriamente com nada. A verdade era que fora muito mimado quando criança. Conseguia tudo o que queria (bem, tirando o fato de não conseguir derrotar o Harry no quadribol), usando diferentes artifícios. Com o passar do tempo, não largou esse privilégio. Se a natureza fora generosa com ele, provendo-o de uma beleza, inteligência e feeling apurados, ele deveria se mostrar grato utilizando-os bem...

Conjurou um cinzeiro e colocou o cigarro lá, então começou a rabiscar o pergaminho. Aquele seria um rascunho de como faria a Weasley cair em seus braços.

Quem quer que o visse naquele momento, perceberia que estava muito concentrado. Pensava por alguns momentos e então riscava o pergaminho. Uma vez e de novo, e outra e outra, sem nunca se desconcentrar do seu objetivo. Estava decidido a só sair daquele escritório quando tivesse elaborado um plano satisfatório para derreter a advobruxa. E satisfatório para o loiro significava praticamente infalível.

"_Merde!" _Henri pensou ao se levantar no meio da noite para beber água e se dar conta de que a jarra estava vazia _"Vou ter que ir até a cozinha."_ Pensou preguiçosamente, forçando-se a sair de sua cama aconchegante.

Calçou os chinelos e saiu do quarto, de pijama mesmo.

"_O Malfoy não deve estar acordado agora para brigar com isso."_ Pensou aliviado, já que Draco não gostava que seus empregados andassem de forma relaxada e sem uniforme.

Os quartos dos empregados ficavam no térreo, na parte detrás da casa. Não havia elfos na casa, já que freqüentemente trouxas influentes eram recebidos. Havia Pierre, o simpático motorista. Marie era a faxineira e limpava a casa inteira com feitiços úteis. Era jovem e morena, tinha 26 anos e não chegava a ser bonita, mas tinha um corpo atraente. Sophie era uma bruxa de meia-idade, de aparência severa, mas de bom coração. E claro, havia o próprio Henri, o mordomo que poderia perfeitamente sair em capa de revistas.

Ao passar pela porta do quarto de Marie, sentiu-se um tanto tentado a entrar, mas pensou melhor e seguiu reto. Ela servia o mordomo muito bem na cama quando ele queria, mas dificilmente ele pensava em dormir com ela naquele instante. Isso por dois motivos. O primeiro é estar cogitando uma maneira de atrair a mais nova hóspede do patrão para seu próprio quarto. O segundo, Marie era completamente apaixonada por Henri, o que por vezes o incomodava.

"_Será que a Marie não vê que eu não quero nada sério?" _perguntou-se _"Odeio quando ela vira chiclete. É apenas sexo. Por que ela age como se eu fosse um príncipe encantado num cavalo branco? Há muito que não acredito em contos de fadas, ela não deveria também. Agora preciso pensar em como atrair a ruiva para a minha cama."_

Ainda à caminho da cozinha, ele ao mesmo tempo que se surpreendeu, sorriu internamente. Parece que a sorte estava ao seu lado. Do lado de fora do escritório do Malfoy estava Gina, aparentemente espiando por uma pequena fresta da porta.

Gina andava às cegas pela casa, exceto que sua varinha estava acesa. Desceu até o térreo e estava procurando pela cozinha, talvez tivesse algo que a ajudasse a dormir. Algo como um chá de camomila ou um suco de maracujá. Poção do sono ou até leite quente, ela não se importava. Apenas queria dormir e deixar de ter qualquer tipo de sonho, ainda mais se o seu chefe estivesse nele. De repente viu uma luz por uma fresta de uma porta.

-_Nox._ –apagou a luz de sua varinha e a curiosidade prevaleceu, levando-a a espiar pelo vão.

A Weasley teve um vislumbre de Draco...

"_Fumando? Eu não sabia que ele fumava. Hum, mais um defeito a se acrescentar."_ Ela pensou e continuou espiando.

Viu o Malfoy pousar o cigarro no cinzeiro e escrever no pergaminho, com uma expressão das mais concentradas.

"_O que será que o Malfoy está aprontando na calada da noite?" _perguntou-se, mas não teve muito tempo para pensar sobre isso. Naquele momento, mãos cobriram a sua boca e a puxaram para trás.

A ruiva travou uma luta silenciosa com o oponente, mas logo percebeu que ele era um homem, muito mais forte do que ela. Então ouviu uma voz suave e sensual ao seu ouvido:

-Sou eu, Virginia. O Sr. Malfoy não gosta de ser incomodado quando está em seu escritório.

Ao reconhecer a voz do mordomo, a ruiva deixou-se conduzir por ele, se afastando do escritório. Quando estavam distantes o suficiente, Henri destapou a boca dela:

-Você me deu um susto, Henri. –ela reclamou –O que está fazendo perambulando a essa hora?

-Eu é que deveria perguntar isso a você, Virginia. Eu trabalho nessa casa. Bem, em todo caso, eu saí do meu quarto para ir buscar água.

-Por que você não usou o _aguamenti_? –ela indagou.

-Putz! É esse mesmo o nome, eu não conseguia me lembrar.

-Hum...Eu estou com insônia, estava dando uma volta pra ver se o sono vinha.

-Por que estava espionando o patrão? Ele odeia que façam isso. O escritório é um local particular para ele. O Sr. Malfoy ficaria muito bravo se eu contasse o que você estava fazendo. –comentou com cara de pensativo.

-Ficaria? Por quê? Ele não vai ficar? –ela perguntou.

-Bem, se eu contar pra ele...Ficará certamente muito bravo. É invasão de privacidade, ele diria. Você poderia certamente ser demitida. Ele demite pessoas por menos que isso, pode estar certa. Uma vez, ele despediu a empregada por parecer feliz demais num dia em que ele estava irritado. Se eu contar pra ele, é isso o que vai acontecer.

-Como assim se você contar? Você não vai contar, Henri, vai? Por favor...

-Não sei...O Sr. Malfoy é meu patrão, eu trabalho pra ele. É meu dever informá-lo se...

Gina o cortou:

-Por favor, Henri. Eu preciso do emprego.

-Não sei, seria arriscado. Se ele descobrir que eu não contei algo que deveria, eu é que irei pro olho da rua.

-Mas isso não vai acontecer. Só nós dois sabemos disso, não é mesmo? Será o nosso segredinho.

-Eu já te disse que esse é o melhor emprego em que trabalhei, Virginia. Não posso arriscar perdê-lo assim, sem nenhuma recom...

-Quanto você quer pra omitir isso? –ela perguntou repentinamente.

-Que isso, Virginia? Ninguém me suborna com dinheiro. Eu ganho muito bem. Mas isso de querer subornar alguém é algo grave, Virginia. Talvez o Sr. Malfoy devesse saber o tipo de funcionária sem escrúpulos que trabalha pra ele. –comentou calmamente, estava ganhando.

Para a surpresa de Henri, a ruiva deu um muxoxo:

-E talvez eu devesse dizer ao Malfoy o mordomo subornável que ele tem.

-Mas eu acabei de dizer que...

A Weasley o interrompeu:

-"Ninguém me suborna com dinheiro". Foi o que você disse. O que é preciso para subornar você, Henri Le Blanc?

-Está mesmo querendo me subornar, Virginia?

-Quem sabe...? Talvez eu esteja...Você não quer fazer da maneira mais fácil.

-Mais fácil?

-Você não contar apenas por camaradagem. Mas vocês homens são...Bem, muitas mulheres também...Os seres humanos às vezes são tão medíocres e hipócritas que isso me dá náuseas.

Henri respirou fundo e disse:

-Eu cobro caro. Mas de qualquer modo, a escolha é sua. Eu trabalho há mais tempo para o Malfoy. Em quem ele provavelmente acreditaria? Em mim ou em você, que tentou metê-lo na cadeia? Sempre resta a semente da desconfiança. Mas em todo caso, você pode escolher...

Gina ficou vermelha de raiva. Outrora pensara que Henri fosse um cavalheiro, um homem bom, como era o seu Harry, ou melhor, seu ex. Agora estava vendo a outra face do lindo homem de cabelos loiros mate e olhos verde-esmeralda.

"_Evelyn tinha razão em não gostar dele." _Pensou se sentindo culpada agora por não ter compartilhado da opinião da sobrinha em relação ao mordomo.

Mas o que ela poderia fazer?

-Qual é o seu preço? –perguntou finalmente.

-Você. –ele respondeu com um sorriso malicioso.

A Weasley piscou por várias vezes, em todos esses anos como advobruxa, nunca sofrera uma chantagem desse tipo e nem subornara ninguém.

-Eu simplesmente não posso. –respondeu.

-Tudo bem. –disse dando de ombros –Mas se depois for demitida, não esqueça de que eu te dei uma chance e você recusou.

-Nem o Malfoy que é o Malfoy me fez uma proposta indecente dessas. E olha que ele é mulherengo de ponta a ponta.

-Não me venha com essa. É tão óbvio que...

-Você está me confundindo, eu não sou esse tipo de pessoa.

-Ótimo. –ele respondeu irritado e virou-se –Diga adeus ao seu emprego, Weasley.

-Não! –ela o segurou.

-Foda-se essa conversinha sobre moral. Se você não quer trepar comigo, me deixa ir embora. –retrucou, já irritado, livrando seu braço do aperto dela.

-Por favor... –ela implorou uma última vez.

-Ou é do jeito que eu propus ou simplesmente não tem acordo. Decida de uma vez.

Gina tinha vontade de mandar aquele cara pro inferno! Quem ele pensava que era para propor uma coisa dessas? Agora a Weasley perguntava-se se não teria sido melhor desistir de mandar o Malfoy pra Azkaban. Sua vontade de punir quem merecia ser punido tinha que ser tão forte assim? Não deveria nem ter começado a trabalhar para o Malfoy pra início de conversa. Ela estava encurralada. O que mais a preocupava, era que se Henri contasse o que ela fizera, o Malfoy desconfiaria. E se ele desconfiasse que ela estava tentando obter um modo para deixá-lo mofando na cadeia...De certo que dessa vez ele a mataria!

-Quando? –a Weasley perguntou, cerrando os punhos com força e refreando a vontade de socar o homem a sua frente.

Ele sorriu:

-Agora. Vamos para o meu quarto, Virginia. –respondeu e começou a andar.

A ruiva o seguiu:

-Jura que depois vai me deixar em paz e não vai contar pro Malfoy nem que eu me levantei durante à noite?

-Qualquer coisa que quiser. Eu juro. Palavra de bruxo.

Logo chegaram ao quarto dele. Não era grande, mas também não era tão pequeno e tinha um banheiro particular.

-Eu acho que você devia tomar um banho, está com a cara amassada de sono. –ela deu uma desculpa, antes que ele pudesse ter a oportunidade de agarrá-la.

-Ok. Por que não toma banho comigo? –tinha o tom de um convite, mas Gina sabia que era uma imposição.

Engoliu em seco, não era sua intenção tomar banho com ele, mas afirmou silenciosamente. Henri entrou no banheiro, logo ela ouviu o barulho do chuveiro ligado.

-Venha, Virginia. –ele chamou.

Gina despiu-se como um robô, meio sem ter noção do que estava fazendo. Era como se aquilo estivesse acontecendo com outra pessoa que não ela. Ao ficar nua, entrou vagarosamente no banheiro. O box estava aberto e Gina teve uma visão do mordomo. Os cabelos molhados tinham escurecido. O rosto dele era realmente muito bonito, mas Gina podia considerar que Harry ainda era mais gostoso que ele, já que Henri era um tanto magrelo.

O francês a encarou:

-Entra logo nesse chuveiro, chèrie.

Gina deu uns passou vacilantes e adentrou o box, o mordomo então o fechou.

A ruiva, procurou um afazer para não ter que encará-lo. Pegou uma esponja e começou a se ensaboar. Henri fez a mesma coisa. Assim que terminaram, ele puxou a ruiva para debaixo do jato de água. Em seguida começou a beijar os lábios dela sensualmente. Gina rapidamente afastou-se:

-Aqui não. Eu vou sair do chuveiro. Quando eu te chamar, você vem.

Ela saiu do box. Secou-se e enrolou-se na primeira toalha que encontrou, em seguida saiu do banheiro. Aparatou em seu quarto e vasculhou sua mala desesperada e silenciosamente. Pegou uma cápsula e um cigarro. Em seguida aparatou de volta no quarto dele.

-Já posso sair? –ele perguntou.

-Não. –Gina respondeu e conjurou duas taças com champanhe.

Pegou uma das taças e colocou a cápsula dentro, que se dissolveu instantaneamente. Depois deixou o cigarro na mesa-de-cabeceira e disse:

-Já pode sair.

Ao entrar novamente no quarto, o mordomo viu que a Weasley estava enrolada na toalha e sentada na beirada da cama. Ele deixou sua toalha cair, revelando seu corpo nu. Foi em direção à Gina:

-Não gostaria de brindar? –ela perguntou.

-Não. –ele respondeu –Provavelmente você fez alguma coisa com a bebida.

Gina aparentou estar descontraída, dando de ombros:

-Gosto de homens precavidos.

Ele abriu a toalha dela:

-Você é mesmo linda, Virginia. O Malfoy realmente tem sorte em trabalhar pra ele.

-Não realizo esse tipo de trabalho. –ela respondeu e ele fez cara de incrédulo –Falo sério. Nunca tive nada com ele.

-Então a sorte é minha. –ele disse beijando a boca dela, e empurrando-a contra a cama.

Quando ele desceu os beijos para o pescoço dela, a ruiva perguntou:

-Importa-se se eu fumar?

-Você fuma?

-Oh, sim. O cigarro me deixa mais ativa. –ela mentiu, pois nunca sequer colocara um verdadeiro na boca.

Gina sentou-se e pegou o cigarro que havia deixado na mesa-de-cabeceira. Na verdade não era um cigarro, apenas tinha a forma de um. Era mais um dos vários artefatos úteis que os aurores possuíam. Ela colocou-o na boca e perguntou:

-Acende pra mim?

Quando ele chegou mais perto para fazer mira com a varinha, Gina soprou o conteúdo do falso cigarro na cara dele. Logo o francês caiu desacordado.

A ruiva vestiu-se rapidamente e antes de ir embora, encostou sua varinha na têmpora do mordomo, fazendo um feitiço não verbal e implantando memórias falsas na mente dele, fazendo com que ele esquecesse que a viu espiando o Malfoy e tudo relacionado a esse fato (a chantagem, por exemplo).

Aparatou direto em seu quarto, aliviada por ter conseguido escapar daquela situação. Sentiu-se cansada e caiu na cama, sem ao menos tirar o robe.

Na manhã seguinte, Gina foi acordada por uma voz desconhecida:

-Srta. Weasley. Acorde, Srta. Weasley!

Gina abriu os olhos preguiçosamente, ainda se encontrava sonolenta, e deparou com uma jovem morena que aparentava ter uns 20 e poucos anos. Estava vestida num uniforme de empregada e estava com o longo cabelo preso.

-Onde está a minha sobrinha? –foi a primeira coisa que a ruiva perguntou.

-A Srta. Evelyn está tomando café nesse instante, assim como os Srs. Malfoy e a Sra. Narcisa. –disse rapidamente -A propósito, meu nome é Marie. –respondeu com um sorriso sonhador, enquanto abria a janela do quarto.

A Weasley levantou-se da cama:

-Muito prazer Marie. Diga ao Malfoy que eu já irei descer.

-Qual Malfoy?

-O Draco.

-Sim, Srta. Weasley.

-Virginia, se me faz o favor. –e entrou no banheiro.

Na sala de jantar havia silêncio, exceto pelas eventuais perguntas e comentários de Evelyn. Todos tomavam café-da-manhã. Narcisa Malfoy parecia levemente entediada, mas seus olhos se enterneciam quando se voltavam para Eve. Lúcio Malfoy tinha o semblante inexpressivo, o que escondia a sua curiosidade em ver a Weasley. Draco estava calmo e apesar do cansaço, encontrava-se satisfeito consigo mesmo. Tinha ficado quase a noite inteira acordado, mas finalmente conseguira formular o seu plano, depois disso, era quase certo que a Weasley cederia. Nesse momento Marie chegou perto de Draco e disse:

-A Srta. Weasley disse que vai descer em breve.

-Obrigada, Marie. –o loiro disse.

-Com licença. –a empregada disse e se retirou.

Draco olhou para Evelyn e sorriu cordialmente:

-Não gostaria de comer mais cereal, querida? Fique à vontade para pegar o que quiser.

-Obrigada, Tio Draco. –a ruivinha agradeceu, tornando a encher sua tigela com cereal e leite.

-Vejo que gosta dessa criança, Draco. –Lúcio comentou.

-Sim, a Evelyn é superdivertida. –Draco respondeu.

-E quando é que você e a Parvati vão nos dar netinhos? –Narcisa perguntou esperançosa.

Draco quase engasgou com seu suco de laranja. Ele virou o rosto e tossiu um pouco:

-Mãe! –o loiro exclamou –Eu e a Parvati não queremos ter filhos, pelo menos não agora.

-Draco, não prive a sua mãe disso. –Narcisa reclamou.

Ele revirou os olhos e voltou-se para Lúcio:

-E o que você pensa sobre isso, pai?

Lúcio sentiu-se importante, fazia tempo que o filho não lhe pedia a opinião sobre algo. Tomou um gole de iogurte antes de responder:

-Você é nosso único filho, Draco. Naturalmente tem que continuar a nossa linhagem.

-Sei disso. –ele murmurou, irritado, só de pensar em crianças o aborrecendo.

Instalou-se o silêncio e logo depois, Virginia surgiu no aposento.

Vestia uma saia rosa bebê, um pouco acima do joelho, uma camisa feminina branca com os primeiros botões abertos. Nos pés usava uma sandália branca e sem salto. Seu cabelo estava preso num alto rabo de cavalo. Ela sentou-se à mesa ao lado de Evelyn:

-Bom dia a todos, desculpem-me o atraso.

-Não faz mal. –Draco respondeu, após tirar seus olhos do decote da ruiva –Como deve saber, este é meu pai. –disse apontando Lúcio.

-É um prazer vê-lo, Sr. Malfoy. –Gina disse, sorrindo e fazendo de tudo para não mostrar a hipocrisia desse ato.

-Posso dizer o mesmo, Srta. Weasley. –Lúcio respondeu.

-Dormiu bem, Eve? –Gina perguntou e a garota fez que sim.

A Weasley serviu-se de alguns pães de queijo e um copo de vitamina de frutas. Procurou comer rápido, já que todos tinham começado a comer primeiro que ela. Quando acabou, Draco disse:

-Vamos até o escritório do meu pai.

A advobruxa levantou-se, mas Eve segurou-a pelo braço:

-Não vai, não, Tia Gina. –ela pediu –Brinca comigo.

Virgínia lançou um olhar complacente para a sobrinha e disse:

-Eu entendo que queira brincar, já que é uma criança. E também entendo que queira passar o máximo de tempo comigo, mas eu preciso te lembrar que estou aqui pra trabalhar, Eve. Entende isso? Faz parte do meu emprego.

A garota fez uma cara tristonha e soltou a tia:

-Não fica assim, Evelyn. –Narcisa disse –Eu cuidarei para que se divirta bastante.

Gina então seguiu Draco e Lúcio. O escritório do Malfoy mais velho ficava no primeiro andar, na última porta do corredor. Logo que entraram, Gina foi convidada a se sentar. Draco sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da dela e Lúcio à frente, por detrás da escrivaninha.

-Conte-me o que houve. –Gina disse, olhando pra Lúcio.

-Eu soneguei impostos do meu hotel. –ele respondeu indiferente.

A ruiva revirou os olhos:

-Isso eu sei. Quero saber porque fez isso.

-Porque acho que o dinheiro fica melhor no meu bolso do que no daqueles franceses idiotas do ministério.

-Disse isso a eles? –a ruiva perguntou, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

-Não, eu disse que não ia pagar porque era contra a alta abusiva dos impostos.

-Hum...Qual foi a porcentagem de aumento?

-Cerca de 60.

-Realmente é abusivo. –ela ponderou –Sabe qual foi a razão dessa alta?

-Não. Disseram apenas que era um terreno muito valorizado para o dinheiro que eu pagava antes de impostos.

-Qual era o preço dos impostos?

-Passavam um pouco de 500 mil francos. –Lúcio respondeu.

Gina não sabia quanto um franco valia em galeões, mas sabia que 500 mil francos era muito dinheiro:

-Agora essa quantia mais que dobrou. –ela comentou –Realmente um absurdo. Qual é o nome do advobruxo que está te processando?

-William Scott Burgoux.

Gina virou-se para Draco. Ele parecia estar desinteressado naquela conversa, mas era apenas aparência. Na verdade estivera pendurado em cada palavra dita:

-Poderia me conseguir a ficha completa dele? –a ruiva perguntou.

Draco balançou a cabeça afirmativamente:

-Isso vai ser moleza.-comentou despreocupadamente.

-Vou tentar chegar a um acordo com ele. É melhor do que ir à tribunal, mas se não tiver solução, será inevitável. –ela explicou –Por enquanto, é somente isso. –e se levantou –Avise-me quando conseguir as informações.

-Pode ficar, Weasley. Dentro de pouco tempo, receberei as informações. A única pessoa que tem horário por aqui, é o meu pai. A não ser que não vá trabalhar hoje, não estaria atrasado para o trabalho, pai?

Lúcio Malfoy olhou no relógio que havia na parede. Marcava 9h e 30min:

-Estou meia hora atrasado. Sorte o negócio ser meu. –disse –Até mais, filho. Passar bem, Srta. Weasley. –e aparatou.

-Vou ligar para um amigo. –Draco informou, pegando o telefone sem fio e discando –Alô. Bonjour, Mademoiselle. Poderia passar para Louis Dusteau do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia? Sim, eu espero. –alguns segundos de espera –Louis? Comment allez-vous? Oui. Estou aqui na França e preciso de um favor seu. Quero que me mande um fax com a ficha completa de William Scott Burgoux, é um advobruxo do Ministério. Acha que pode fazer isso o mais rápido que puder? Merci. –e desligou o telefone –Pronto, Virginia.

-É mesmo necessário que eu espere aqui?

-Sim, assim me faz companhia. Mas por que pergunta? Tem medo de ficar sozinha comigo? –perguntou, lançando um olhar inocente a ela.

Gina engoliu em seco:

-Medo nenhum, Draco. O que você quer fazer para passar o tempo?

Draco sorriu.

"_Acho que você não iria gostar de saber..."_

-Não sei. O que você sugere?

-Hum...Você gosta de ler?

-Sim, por quê?

-Que tipos de livro você lê?

-Vários.

-Mas principalmente o quê?

-Biografias de pessoas que valham a pena ler, alguns livros trouxas. Mas acho que romances policiais são os meus favoritos. É incrível como os crimes são cometidos de maneira que ninguém consegue descobri-los até quando é explicado no final do livro.

"_Hum..Então esse é o tipo de literatura que faz a cabeça do Malfoy...Compreensível, ele sendo o que é. Mas me surpreende que ele não leia contos eróticos."_ Gina ponderou.

-Mas e você, Virginia? O que gosta de ler?

-Também leio bastante romance policial, é importante saber como os criminosos pensam. Leio livros sobre a lei bruxa e a trouxa e como distração eu leio histórias de amor.

-Você é romântica? Às vezes não me parece que tenha um coração por trás dessa frieza.

-Eu sou normal. –ela respondeu –Mas não são historinhas água com açúcar que leio.

-É mesmo? Então qual é a sua visão de uma bela história de amor?

-Duas pessoas que se amam, não terem medo de assumir isso e enfrentar todos os problemas em nome desse amor.

-Essa é a sua visão de amor?

-Não. Essa é a minha visão de uma bela história de amor.

"_Entre mim e o Harry houve amor, mas não uma bela história de amor. Nós nos separamos. Não enfrentamos os problemas para ficarmos juntos." _Ela pensou meio que melancólica.

-Gosta de filmes, Virginia? –ela fez que sim –De que tipo?

-Os meus preferidos são ação e suspense e de vez em quando, isto é, quando estou meio deprê, assisto comédia romântica. E você?

Ele sorriu de viés:

-Pornográficos. Mas também assisto terror, suspense e ação.

Gina ficou meio sem graça e disse apenas:

-Hum...

-E você sabe por que eu assisto filmes pornô?

-Não. –ela respondeu, mal olhando pra ele.

-Pra lembrar o quanto sou superior. Eu sou muito melhor do que qualquer ator que eu já tenha visto num filme. Os atores fazem tudo mecanicamente. Não, não. Se eu fosse diretor de filmes pornô, eu apenas colocaria casais de verdade atuando. E é claro, eu proporia um teste prático antes, o qual eu assistiria. As pessoas merecem filmes de qualidade, não acha?

-Eu não assisto esse tipo de coisa, como vou saber? –disse com pouco caso.

-Não vai me dizer que o motivo por não se interessar por esse tipo de coisa, é por que é frígida, vai?

"_Assim você me decepciona, não faz isso comigo."_ O loiro pensou.

A ruiva corou:

-Não que eu tenha obrigação de te dizer, mas eu não sou frígida. –falou o mais rapidamente que pôde –Mesmo que eu fosse, o que isso interessa pra você?

"_Muito..."_

-Você parece meio tensa, Virgínia. Gostaria de um chá? –ele mudou de assunto.

-Sim, obrigada. –ela aceitou, aliviada por sair daquele tópico.

Draco conjurou um bule com chá de erva-doce e duas xícaras. Serviu as duas e entregou a da Weasley primeiro.

-A quantidade de açúcar está adequada?

-Sim, obrigada. –Gina respondeu, após bebericar a bebida.

Em certo momento, a ruiva ergueu os olhos de sua xícara e o Malfoy a encarava. Aqueles profundos olhos cinzentos postados insistentemente nos seus castanhos. Sentiu-se incomodada com a situação. Era como se ele estivesse a despí-la mentalmente. Quase chegou a perguntar o porque do Malfoy a estar olhando tão atentamente, mas nesse momento, a mensagem de fax estava sendo passada e Draco levantou-se, indo até o aparelho. Esperou a mensagem ser concluída, então a pegou e trouxe até onde Gina estava:

-Tome. –e entregou na mão dela –Se importa de ler pra mim?

Ela suspirou, mas respondeu:

-Não, tudo bem. –e começou a ler.

_Nome:_ William Scott Burgoux

Apelido: Bill

Idade: 35

Data de aniversário: 20 de fevereiro

Nacionalidade: Francesa

Origem: Marselha

Cor da pele: branca

Cor dos olhos: azuis

Cabelo: Loiro

Cargo: Advobruxo e Chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia

Estado civil: separado

Hobby: Ler e jogar quadribol

Virtudes: Paciência e poder de persuasão

Defeitos: Arrogância, egoísmo e ganância

Vícios: Competições de Xadrez Bruxo e investir em mulheres que não lhe dão bola

Idiomas que fala: Francês, inglês e espanhol

Países em que já esteve: EUA, Inglaterra, Espanha

Mãe: Isabelle Marie Scott

Pai: Charles Burgoux

Irmão (a): Alicia Scott Burgoux (26 anos, solteira, sem filhos) e Alan Scott Burgoux (38 anos, casado, 2 filhos)

Filhos: Não tem

Residência: Hotel Louis XIV, quarto 186. Obs.: Reside lá desde que se divorciou da mulher

Comida: Chinesa

Bebida: Vinho branco e champanhe

Classe social: Média alta

Carro: Um Jaguar preto (que comprou há alguns dias)

Nesse momento, Draco pediu que ela parasse:

-Pode parar por aí. Depois você lê o resto. Mas já descobriu algo interessante entre essas informações?

A ruiva ergueu seus olhos do papel e encarou o loiro.

"_O Malfoy não deixa passar nada, é esperto. Preciso tomar cuidado com ele. Pensei que só eu havia percebido."_ Ela pensou e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

-O que então? –ele quis saber.

Virgínia abriu a boca para começar a falar, mas nesse instante ouviram-se batidas na porta. Draco bufou por ser interrompido e disse num tom seco:

-Pode entrar.

Era Marie, a empregada:

-Com licença, Sr. Malfoy, Srta. Weasley. Mas é que tem 5 pessoas querendo falar com o senhor.

Draco suspirou:

-Ok. Falaremos mais tarde, Weasley. Traga as pessoas até aqui, Marie.

-Sim, senhor Malfoy. –a empregada disse se retirando e Gina foi atrás dela.

-Ei, Marie. Quem são essas pessoas que querem ver o Malfoy? –perguntou, assim que estavam no corredor.

A empregada virou-se:

-Isso acontece freqüentemente. Quando o Sr. Draco vem pra cá, muitas pessoas o visitam. Essas pessoas por exemplo são uma família pobre. Vieram pedir ajuda a ele, provavelmente, isso acontece muito, já que todos sabem que o Sr. Draco tem muito dinheiro.

-Mas o Lúcio também tem bastante. –a ruiva contrapôs.

-Mas o Sr. Lúcio não faz nada que custe o seu dinheiro a não ser que tenha garantias de lucro.

-E o Draco faz? –Gina perguntou confusa –Ele empresta dinheiro?

-Não, ele dá. –Marie disse e a boca da Weasley se abriu em surpresa –Financia os sonhos das pessoas.

-E o que ele pede em troca? 70 dos lucros?

-Não. Dinheiro nenhum. Afinal, isso ele tem de sobra.

-O que então?

-Nada pelo que eu saiba.

-Está me dizendo que o Malfoy tira dinheiro do próprio bolso para dar pra outros sem exigir nada em troca?

-É. O Sr. Draco pode parecer às vezes chato, mas eu sei que ele tem um bom coração. –Marie disse sorrindo –Ao contrário do Sr. Lúcio. Mas pelo menos o Sr. Lúcio nos paga bem e não nos trata tão mal, a não ser que esteja realmente zangado.

-Você viu a minha sobrinha?

-Sim, está com a Sra. Narcisa na piscina e parecem estar se divertindo.

Mais uma vez a ruiva mostrou-se surpresa. Era difícil imaginar Narcisa se divertindo com uma criança. Talvez os dois homens da sua vida (seu marido e seu filho) não lhe dessem afeto suficiente.

-Como é a relação do Draco com a mãe dele?

-Bem, o Sr. Draco gosta da mãe dele, mas acha que ela é sentimental demais ao cobrar mais carinho dele.

-Ele lhe disse isso?

-Ah, você deve estar brincando. O Sr. Draco falar dos sentimentos dele? Impossível. Mas eu observo isso.

-Ah... –Gina anotou mentalmente o poder de observação da empregada –E Lúcio com a Narcisa?

-Bem, acho que eles são formais demais na presença de outras pessoas, mas já os vi se beijando, quando pensavam que ninguém estava vendo.

-E o que pode me dizer sobre o Henri?

A empregada ficou séria:

-Por que quer saber dele?

Virgínia anotou isso também. Era uma óbvia reação de ciúme.

-Não estou afim dele, pode ficar tranqüila. –a ruiva garantiu.

A expressão de Marie suavizou levemente e seus ombros relaxaram:

-Ele é um bom empregado. –disse por fim.

-Hum... –decidiu não perguntar mais nada por hora –Vou para o meu quarto, até mais Marie.

-Até.

Quando chegou no quarto, Gina sentou-se em cima da cama. Leu e releu a ficha de William.

"_É estranho ele comprar um carro caro daqueles justo agora que está acusando o Lúcio Malfoy. Ele mora num hotel. E se esse hotel for concorrente do_ _Le Château_?_ Então o Burgoux está fazendo isso por dinheiro e o carro foi provavelmente um presente do Louis XIV. Vou averiguar umas coisas.__ "_ ela pensou, pegou sua bolsa e saiu do quarto.

Cruzou com Henri pelo caminho:

-Bom dia, Virginia. –ele disse, sorridente.

"_O meu feitiço da memória é bom mesmo."_ Ela orgulhou-se.

-Bom dia, Henri. Será que poderia me fazer um grande favor? –fez uma cara aflita.

-Mas é claro que sim. –respondeu com um sorriso ainda maior.

-Preciso que chame um táxi pra mim.

A expressão do mordomo tornou-se séria:

-O Sr. Malfoy sabe que vai sair? Ele poderia emprestar a limusine para você, tenho certeza.

-Não, ele não sabe. –a ruiva confessou –Mas agora ele está ocupado, atendendo umas pessoas. Não quero incomodá-lo. Além do mais, uma limusine chama muita atenção. E então? Pode fazer esse favor por mim? –juntou as mãos na frente do peito, pedindo.

-Sim, eu farei isso. Espere no saguão de entrada, o táxi buzinará quando chegar. –disse e se retirou.

Virginia então seguiu para o saguão de entrada, mas não ficou nele. Saiu pra fora da casa. Foi andando pelo jardim e se encantou com as flores e arbustos ornamentados que ali havia, além do chafariz no meio.

-Olá, Srta. –ela ouviu uma voz atrás de si, então se virou.

Era um homem que aparentava ter mais de sessenta anos. Era baixinho e franzino, de aparência simpática:

-Olá. –Gina respondeu, imaginando quem poderia ser o homem.

-Sou o jardineiro daqui. –disse, como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos e mostrando a tesoura de jardinagem que segurava.

-Ah... –a ruiva sorriu –Faz um trabalho muito bom aqui. Adorei esse jardim.

-Que bom. Então a senhorita aprecia flores, não?

-Sim. –a ruiva concordou –São muito bonitas.

-Pegue uma de sua escolha. –ele ofereceu.

-Oh, eu não quero me aproveitar da bondade do senhor.

-Imagine, eu estou oferecendo. Não se preocupe, pegue qualquer uma.

Gina sorriu e acenou afirmativamente. Havia cravos, azaléias, copos-de-leite, tulipas e rosas de diversas cores. Mas uma lhe chamou atenção, havia uma única rosa negra no meio das brancas e das vermelhas. Não conseguiu explicar a sua fascinação por aquela flor ímpar, apenas foi até ela e abaixou-se para pegar:

-Não! –o jardineiro exclamou e ela afastou-se –Deixe que eu pego, ou irá se machucar.

Ele estendeu a mão e cuidadosamente puxou a rosa, haviam espinhos afiados, que cortaram sua mão. Virginia olhou para a mão do jardineiro:

-Como uma flor pode ser tão fascinante e tão perigosa? –perguntou.

-Essa rosa é especial. Foi criada por magia, não existem rosas negras feitas de maneira convencional.

-O senhor a criou? –ela perguntou impressionada.

-Não. Foi o jovem patrão. Bem, se me permite dizer, ele colocou toda sua "alma" na criação dessa flor. Combina com ele, entende? Curioso ter escolhido justo essa, não acha?

A ruiva engoliu em seco:

-Realmente. –uma buzina tocou, era o táxi -Será que o senhor pode guardá-la pra mim? –pediu educadamente -Na volta eu pego, agora estou de saída.

-Claro, senhorita. Tenha um bom passeio.

-Obrigada. –a ruiva agradeceu e entrou no táxi.

-Para onde deseja ir moça? –o taxista perguntou em francês.

-Hotel Le Château. –informou e o motorista arrancou.

O Le Château era um hotel de alto nível, Virginia percebeu antes mesmo de entrar:

-Quero que me espere aqui. –disse ao motorista –Não demorarei muito.

Saiu do táxi e subiu as escadas imponentes. À entrada, o porteiro tirou o chapéu quando a viu passar e Virginia adentrou o saguão. Foi até a recepção:

-Quero falar com o Sr. Lúcio Malfoy. –foi direta com a recepcionista.

-E quem é a Srta.? Tem hora marcada? O Sr. Malfoy é um homem muito ocupado e...

A ruiva interrompeu a falação da outra:

-Virginia Weasley. Diga meu nome e ele me receberá.

Meio incrédula e afrontada pela atitude altiva que a advobruxa demonstrara, a recepcionista pegou o telefone e discou para a sala de Lúcio Malfoy:

-Sr. Malfoy. Eu sei disso. Mas uma tal Virginia Weasley diz que está aqui para falar com o senhor. Sim, senhor. –e desligou –Ele vai recebê-la, te levarei até lá.

Enquanto estava dentro do elevador, Virginia abriu a bolsa e tirou de dentro o celular que Draco havia lhe dado. Desligou-o e voltou a colocá-lo dentro da bolsa, fechando-a em seguida.

A recepcionista tinha uma expressão entre o tédio e a irritação, a ruiva achou melhor não tentar puxar conversa. Ao descerem do elevador, caminharam por um longo e bem iluminado corredor que tinha o chão coberto por um tapete vermelho. As paredes tinham alguns quadros e havia alguns vasos com plantas há certos intervalos.

Quase no fim do corredor ficava uma porta de madeira lustrosa. A recepcionista adiantou-se, batendo à porta e abrindo-a em seguida. Gina passou pelo batente e ouviu a porta ser fechada atrás de si. Lúcio Malfoy erguera a cabeça. Usava óculos, com aros finos e pretos, para leitura, já que estivera obviamente lendo os papéis que estavam apenas com metade dentro da pasta. Tirou os óculos e pousou-os sobre a mesa. Fitava a advobruxa com curiosidade:

-O Draco a mandou aqui? –perguntou cautelosamente, vendo que a Weasley não explicava sua repentina visita.

-Posso me sentar? –foram as primeiras palavras a saírem da sua boca.

Nos instantes anteriores, Virgínia observava a sala rapidamente. O vidro era fumê e as cortinas estavam abertas, permitindo a entrada da luz solar. Não se via paredes e sim estantes cobertas de livros. Havia uma arrumação perfeita e harmoniosa naquela sala, apesar de séria e retrógrada, já que não havia computador algum ou outra coisa trouxa, exceto o ar-condicionado. Apenas um IB, era algo de ponta na mesa do Malfoy.

-Claro. Fique à vontade, Srta. Weasley.

Gina avançou até a cadeira giratória em frente a escrivaninha e sentou-se:

-Obrigada. –agradeceu.

-Ainda não respondeu à minha pergunta. –cobrou.

-Não, o Draco não me mandou aqui, Sr. Malfoy...

O loiro a cortou:

-Lúcio.

Gina assentiu, enquanto pensava na vez na livraria Floreios e Borrões, em que aquele mesmo homem colocara, de propósito, entre seus livros o diário de Tom Riddle. Piscou e expulsou aquela lembrança de sua mente. Não era hora de ressentimentos, aquilo era passado.

-Diga então a que veio.

A ruiva estudou o homem à sua frente. Indiscutivelmente era pai de Draco. O cabelo claro estava mais curto que antigamente e agora preso em um rabo de cavalo. A boca tinha o mesmo trejeito de riso debochado. Mas foram os olhos que fizeram Gina lembrar-se de Draco. Cinzentos e parecia passar por eles um brilho de divertimento.

"_Ora, ele está se divertindo às minhas custas? Pois deixarei claro porque sou 'A Dama dos Tribunais'."_

-Vim por conta própria, porque preciso lhe fazer mais perguntas. Coisas que só me passaram pela cabeça após ler a ficha de Burgoux.

-E o que seriam tais coisas? Descobriu algum podre?

Virgínia ignorou as perguntas dele:

-Tem um belo hotel, Lúcio. –elogiou e ele sorriu –Com um hotel desse padrão não tem pra ninguém, não é? Os outros hotéis são tão bons quanto esse?

-A maioria nem chega perto. –respondeu orgulhosamente –Mas o Louis XIV é meu concorrente direto. O dono do hotel não vai com a minha cara, já que o meu hotel faz o dele perder clientes.

-Como assim?

-Eu ofereço serviços especiais aos meus clientes e por um bom preço.

-Que tipos de serviços especiais? –quis saber.

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas:

-Isso não vem ao caso.

-Ah...vem sim, esteja certo. Conte-me tudo. Eu sou sua advobruxa nesse caso, tem que me contar tudo.

Ele suspirou:

-Números de dança, bingos, massagistas. Esse tipo de coisa, entretenimento para os clientes. É claro que Raul Bourbon, o dono do Louis XIV, fica puto e tenta copiar tudo. Mas nunca consegue tão bons resultados quanto eu.

"_Tá certo que parte do sucesso inclui a influência do Draco. Mas eu não vou dizer isso a ela."_ Lúcio pensou.

-Então ele tem sérios motivos para querer prejudicar o seu empreendimento.

-Sim.

-Acho que ele está por trás desse excesso de aumento de impostos. –declarou.

-Você não tem como provar isso, Srta. Weasley.

-Ainda não. Se tiver certeza, arrumarei um jeito de provar, pode estar certo. Penso que Burgoux está sendo subornado para te processar.

-Como pode...

-Estou apenas deduzindo. –e levantou-se –Em breve terei provas. –e estendeu a mão para Lúcio, que apertou-a –Tenha um bom dia, Lúcio.

-Igualmente.

Draco esperava as cinco pessoas que Marie tinha ido buscar. Quem seriam? Nesse momento pensou que deveria ter trazido Blás consigo.

"_O Consigliere é bem útil nessas horas. Ele poderia controlar e agendar quando as pessoas podem falar comigo. Além do mais, é sempre bom ouvir a opinião que ele tem sobre algo." _O loiro pensou e logo depois ouviu batidas na porta.

-Entre. –disse, sentado em sua poltrona.

Cinco pessoas entraram. Todos tinham os cabelos castanhos, olhos esverdeados e roupas gastas. Eram duas mulheres e três homens. Draco convidou-os a se sentarem, o que fizeram um tanto receosos.

-Acho que vieram aqui por que precisam de algo, não?

O homem mais velho fez que sim, tinha um forte sotaque italiano:

-Sr. Malfoy, ouvimos falar de sua bondade e de seu poder.

-Sim, sim. Continue. –Draco incentivou.

-Meu nome é Fabrizio Antonieri. Eu e minha família somos da Sicília. Viemos tentar a vida aqui na França, mas as coisas não têm sido das mais fáceis para nós. Relutei em vir até aqui, mas precisamos da sua ajuda. –declarou o siciliano, ele sabia que a influência e poder de Draco estava ligado com coisas ilegais.

-Que tipo de ajuda?

-A minha filha e a minha mulher –apontou para as duas mulheres -têm uma ótima mão para cozinha. Gostaríamos de abrir um restaurante italiano, mas não temos capital.

-É mesmo? E por que eu deveria ajudar?

Um dos filhos de Fabrizio, o mais velho, respondeu com energia:

-Ouvimos falar que ajuda pessoas necessitadas como nós. O que é preciso para que tenhamos sua ajuda? Apenas queremos viver dignamente. Estamos aqui por não termos mais a quem recorrer. Não queremos ser mais uma escória nesse país. Não quero ver a minha irmã se prostituindo ou os meus irmãos virando bandidos para sustentar a casa.

-Por favor nos ajude. –a mãe pediu.

-Seremos eternamente gratos. –Fabrizio garantiu –Terá toda a nossa lealdade. Até parte dos lucros se...

-Não. –ele interrompeu –Não quero seus lucros tão duramente ganhos. Basta ter a sua amizade.

-Sim, serei seu amigo. –Fabrizio respondeu rapidamente.

-Amigos ajudam um ao outro, são leais um ao outro. Concorda? Sabe o que isso significa? –o homem fez que sim, sabia que se algum dia o Malfoy pedisse que retribuísse o favor, ele teria que o fazer –Eu vou te ajudar. De quanto precisa?

-Cinco mil francos para abrir um lugarzinho que dê e um capital de giro razoável, é isso o que lhe peço.

Draco abriu a gaveta de sua escrivaninha e de lá tirou um talão de cheques de um banco trouxa:

-Vou te dar 10mil. Deve ser o suficiente para abrir um bom restaurante. –e assinou o cheque, entregando-o em seguida para o chefe de família.

Fabrizio sorriu e apertou a mão do Malfoy:

-Muito obrigado, Sr. Malfoy. Nunca esqueceremos a sua bondade.

-Assim espero. –respondeu sorrindo de volta –Já podem ir. Desejo-lhes progresso.

-Obrigado. –o italiano agradeceu novamente e saiu do escritório com sua família.

Logo saíram, Henri entrou, dizendo:

-Há mais pessoas que desejam falar com o senhor.

Draco suspirou:

-Não é nada fácil ser Draco Malfoy. É só isso o que tem a dizer?

-Não. Bem, Virginia Weasley saiu.

-E foi pra onde?

-Não sei.

-Não sabe? Que incompetência, devia ter perguntado.

O mordomo baixou a cabeça:

-Eu não pensei nisso na hora.

-Mas isso é óbvio...Pode ir chamar quem quer me ver.

-É que são mais que uma pessoa e não são da mesma família. Na verdade são três pessoas. A quem devo chamar primeiro?

-Tem alguém que eu conheço?

-Sim. Uma amiga da sua mãe e Kelly LeCarrier.

Draco disse:

-Chame a Kelly primeiro.

-Sim, Sr. Malfoy. –e se retirou.

Kelly LeCarrier era uma francesa da idade de Gina. Tinha longos cabelos louros escuros e olhos espantosamente azuis. Era trouxa e trabalhava como modelo. Fora Draco que arranjara o emprego para ela, o que não fora difícil devido a beleza dela. Perguntava-se agora o que ela queria. A porta abriu-se e Kelly passou por ela, fechando-a em seguida.

-Bonjour, Mademoiselle LeCarrier. –e beijou a mão dela – Comment allez-vous?

A loira tirou seus óculos de sol e sorriu, antes de sentar-se. Respondeu em um inglês com um pouco de sotaque:

-Bem, obrigada. Graças a você, Draco.

-Desde quando aprendeu a falar inglês? –o loiro perguntou surpreso.

-Passei os dois últimos anos em Nova York. –ela explicou –Agora sou uma top model muito famosa e rica. Minha família não passa mais fome, vivem bem. Tudo graças a você.

-Eu? Apenas mexi alguns pauzinhos, você e a sua beleza fizeram o resto.

-Mas eu nem sabia desfilar, apesar de meu sonho ser me tornar o que sou agora. Você pagou os melhores fotógrafos para produzir o meu book e os melhores professores para me ensinarem tudo sobre o mundo da moda, inclusive como desfilar.

-Isso não foi nada. Não precisava vir aqui só para me agradecer.

-Não foi apenas para agradecer. –ela revelou, o encarando com os profundos olhos azuis –Eu estou de férias, então voltei para cá. Ouvi falar que você estava aqui, quando cheguei. Resolvi vir aqui.

-Por quê? Além de agradecer...

-Vim confessar. –e ficou vermelha –Sou apaixonada por você Draco, desde que nos conhecemos, há três anos.

Isso era uma surpresa pra ele:

-Não esperava isso. –assumiu.

-Mas sabe por que eu só contei agora? Sabe por que nunca deixei que percebesse? Porque eu queria me tornar digna de você. Eu era pobre e não conhecia nada do mundo. Esses dois anos em Nova York me ensinaram muita coisa, mas não mudaram o que sinto por você. Eu te amo, Draco.

-Eu sou casado. –o Malfoy disse –Você sabia desde o começo.

Ela fez que sim:

-Mais um motivo pra eu deixar de ser aquela garota boba de antes. Eu queria melhorar para ser melhor que a sua mulher e fazer você olhar pra mim, consegui?

-Eu estou olhando pra você. Vejo que se tornou ainda mais bela e vivaz. Mas perdeu aquele ar de inocência...

-Sim, Draco. Eu me tornei uma mulher decidida. Decidi que quero você e ninguém mais. Quantos homens quiseram sair comigo em Nova York, nem lembro a quantidade, e eu não saí com nenhum. Sou leal a você, Draco. Se tenho a vida que tenho é tudo por você.

O loiro suspirou:

-Você entendeu tudo errado, Kelly. Ter a sua lealdade não significa me amar como homem.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior:

-Tudo bem. Já percebi que foi um erro ter vindo aqui. Você não dá a mínima pra mim.

Draco foi cauteloso, não podia perder um contato no mundo da moda. Ainda mais quando "ele" (estava num nome fantasma) era o dono de uma agência e usava os diamantes roubados da África do Sul em suas confecções. Podia usá-la também para descobrir o que os concorrentes estavam planejando por na pista.

"_Quando se é um dos privilegiados, o mundo da moda dá dinheiro, enche o seu bolso." _Pensou tranqüilamente.

-Não vá, Kelly. –Draco pediu.

-Eu preciso, estou envergonhada por ter levado um fora.

-Quem disse que eu te dei um fora?

Ainda assim, a loira ficou séria:

-Não brinque comigo, Draco.

O Malfoy foi até ela:

-Eu não estou brincando.

-Não, eu não vou aceitar isso. Eu não vou ser a outra pra você. Milhares de homens me desejam...

-Mas você só deseja a mim. –ele completou e enlaçou a cintura dela.

-Não, Draco. Eu ainda tenho amor-próprio.

-Pensei que você me amasse. –ele disse.

-E eu amo, por isso não posso.

-Vamos mudar isso. –ele disse e beijou a boca dela.

Kelly até tentou escapar, mas ele não dava espaço. Acabou relaxando nos braços dele e correspondendo o beijo:

-Não é isso o que você queria? –ele perguntou.

-Eu amo você. –ela disse, balançando a cabeça negativamente –Isso não está certo.

-Pare com essa coisa de certo e errado. –comentou e soltou-a –Te espero essa noite no Le Château. Quarto 205.

-Mas...

Ele piscou:

-Eu sei que você vai.

Kelly deu as costas a ele e saiu tempestivamente:

-Passar bem também. –disse, divertido.

"_Pelo menos arrumei alguém pra passar a noite. Assim não penso tão obsessivamente na Weasley. Apesar de saber como vou conseguí-la, preciso esperar por um tempo..."_

Mais batidas foram ouvidas à porta. A pessoa entrou, era a amiga de sua mãe, Miriam Santiago. Era espanhola mas vivia em Marselha desde o casamento com o marido, um francês estivador. Tinha 45 anos, pele morena acetinada. Cabelos castanhos e lisos, olhos negros e espertos. Na opinião de Draco, ela era bem conservada.

-Buenos dias, Sra. Santiago.

-Buenos dias, Señor Malfoy. Cómo estás?

-Muy bien, gracias. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Sí. Usted sabe que meu filho gosta de correr com o carro do pai. Yo sei que é errado. Mas o fato é que prenderam meu filho por fazer isso. Estipularam uma fiança bem cara. Eu e meu marido gastamos muito esse mês e não temos dinheiro suficiente para tirá-lo de lá.

-Quanto é a fiança?

-3 mil francos.

Draco assinou outro cheque e entregou a ela:

-Muchas gracias, Señor Malfoy. –ela disse –Por mais este gesto de amizade. Narcisa tem mesmo um filho bondoso. Hasta la vista. –e deixou o escritório.

A próxima pessoa que veio era uma garota que Draco nunca havia visto na vida. Não parecia ter mais de 20 anos. Entrou timidamente no escritório. A roupa que usava, um vestido florido e largo, escondia belas formas. A sandália que usava não tinha salto e seu cabelo castanho estava solto, caindo em seu rosto, já que estava com a cabeça baixa:

-Não tenha medo. Pode se sentar.

A garota sentou-se na cadeira em frente à escrivaninha do Malfoy. Colocou os cabelos pra trás da orelha, mas ainda se manteve de cabeça baixa e em silêncio:

-Fale comigo. –o Malfoy pediu –Ou não poderei ajudá-la. Você fala inglês? Sabe quem eu sou?

Ela fez que sim e levantou seus olhos verdes para Draco:

-O senhor é Draco Malfoy. Eu estou desesperada. –e parecia estar à beira das lágrimas.

Draco pousou suas mãos em cima das dela, num gesto de apoio, mas ela tirou-as dali imediatamente:

-Calma, garota. Eu não vou te fazer mal. Fale-me sobre você.

-Sou Cathia Simpson. Sou de Detroit, EUA. Minha família é pobre e eu precisava arrumar um emprego, tinha acabado o colegial. Então eu vi no jornal o que parecia ser a oportunidade perfeita. Ser babá aqui em Marselha. Eu sempre quis conhecer a França. Liguei para o número e dei vários dados pessoais. Em poucos dias, um cara apareceu em casa, dizendo que estava tudo pronto para que eu partisse. Eu arrumei as minhas coisas e vim com o cara. O nome dele é...

-Nem perca o seu tempo dizendo, provavelmente é falso.

-Então já sabe que não deu certo o que eu imaginava?

-Claro, só pela sua expressão e atitude já se nota que algo não está bem. Mas enfim, continue...

-Quando cheguei aqui... –e nesse ponto lágrimas rolaram pelo seu rosto –Descobri que tinha sido enganada. Disseram que eu devia o dinheiro do passaporte e da passagem e que não existia o emprego de babá. Eles me obrigaram a...me prostituir. E-e...eu era virgem. Eu n-não queria, mas eles me bateram, me obrigaram. E o dinheiro que ganho fica todo pra eles. Dizem que a minha dívida só aumenta porque eu durmo debaixo do teto deles e eles me alimentam. E-eu ouvi falar do senhor. Consegui fugir ontem à de noite. P-por favor, me ajuda!

Draco engoliu em seco. Aquilo era um absurdo! Ele próprio lidava com prostituição, mas não dessa maneira sórdida. Nenhuma das garotas de programa era enganada. Estavam naquilo porque assim queriam, já que ganhavam melhor do que se não estivessem. Ele nunca obrigou que nenhuma mulher entrasse nessa vida e não deixava que seus subordinados fizessem isso. Draco não tinha nenhum bordel em Marselha, para o bem dos nervos de Narcisa, mas sabia quais eram os caras que lidavam com esse tipo de atividade na região.

-Onde você faz programa? E onde você vive?

-Na zona sul. Moro na parte de cima do bordel "Jeune Vie". Mas se eles descobrirem que...

-A que horas o dono do lugar vai lá? –Draco sabia quem era, mas não eram íntimos.

-Às 2h da tarde.

-Então eu te levarei lá e falarei claramente que te deixem em paz.

-Mas...

-Não confia em mim? Eu posso fazer isso. Tenho poder pra fazer eles te deixarem em paz e posso te arrumar um emprego de garçonete. O que acha? Depois que conseguir dinheiro suficiente, pode voltar para os EUA se quiser. Mas depois de passado o trauma, vai descobrir que é bom viver em Marselha.

-Mas como eu poderei pagar ao senhor tudo o que vai fazer por mim?

-Apenas me considere seu amigo e seja leal a essa amizade.

-Sim, eu serei. –disse enxugando as lágrimas e sorrindo pela primeira vez.

-Almoce aqui. E às 2h eu te levo até lá. Agora vai e procure a governanta, o nome dela é Sophie. É uma mulher de meia-idade.

-Muito obrigada, Sr. Malfoy.

A garota saiu do escritório do Malfoy e em seguida entrou, sem cerimônia alguma, um homem da idade do loiro. Seu nome era Jacques Villepas. Tinha os cabelos castanhos graciosamente desalinhados e os olhos de um azul profundo que escurecia quando se encontrava nervoso. Quando Draco vinha para Marselha os dois costumavam se divertir juntos. Era um playboy bonvivant e morava na propriedade ao lado, mas para a surpresa do loiro, estava em um sério terno cinza com uma gravata de mesma cor por cima da camisa branca. O Malfoy perguntou-se se ele teria "endireitado" pela insistência dos pais:

-Draco, meu velho amigo. Como vai a vida? –Jacques disse, apertando a mão do outro.

-Na mesma. –respondeu –Mas eu é que pergunto, como vai a _sua _vida?

-Estou trabalhando no negócio do meu velho. Champanhe, lembra-se? Estou trabalhando no setor de exportação, chefio esse departamento. –disse entusiasticamente.

-Vejo que tomou jeito, garoto. –Draco gostava de dizer isso e vê-lo ficar bravo, já que o loiro era apenas alguns meses mais velho.

Porém, dessa vez não funcionou. O moreno continuava no seu bom humor ao responder:

-Você é que pensa... –e sorriu significativamente.

-Então me diga o que há de tão bom no seu trabalho para aparentar gostar tanto. –cobrou, já com curiosidade.

-As viagens. Muitas vezes eu tenho que resolver pessoalmente os acordos. Sabe como adoro conhecer outros lugares...

-E seus habitantes do sexo feminino. –Draco completou, o conhecendo como conhecia, era de se supor que tinha mulheres no meio. Nisso ele e Malfoy eram parecidos.

-Exatamente. –concordou o francês –E a Parvati, como vai? Consegue passar pela porta com tanto volume na cabeça?

Draco fechou a cara ao entender a anedota. Uma coisa era ele trair a mulher, outra era permitir que fizessem piadinhas com isso:

-Grande vai ser o galo na sua cabeça, Villepas.

-O mesmo estressado de sempre. Eu vivo dizendo que você ama a Parvati, mas você nunca me ouviu...

-Isso não tem nada a ver. –o loiro disse veemente.

-Ah, é? Então se você amasse a Parvati não a trairia? Está dizendo que acha amor e fidelidade indissolúveis?

-Eu não disse isso. Além do mais, acho que sou um galinha incorrigível. Eu até tento. –ao que o francês fez cara de incredulidade –É sério, Jack. Às vezes eu tento ser fiel. Mas eu não consigo. Eu acabo me sentindo culpado depois...

-Então você se arrepende? Está amolecendo, Draco? –perguntou zombeteiro.

-Não é arrependimento, eu acho. Eu apenas sinto a necessidade de dar algum presente para a Parvati. O que no fundo é uma idiotice, pois assim ela fica sabendo cada vez que eu a traio. E o pior, ela exige saber com quem foi.

-E você diz?

-Algumas vezes sim, outras eu a enrolo. Mas e você? Ainda mora aí do lado? N/A: Entenda-se por morar na casa dos pais

-Sim. Não te contei ainda, agora eu tenho uma Ferrari vermelha.

-Ah, legal... –comentou sem animação.

-Ah, esqueci, você não gosta muito de dirigir.

-Isso mesmo, que dirijam pra mim. Eu tenho dinheiro, posso pagar por isso. Mas além do mais, sinceramente, Ferrari não é o tipo de carro que mais aprecio. Sabe que prefiro BMW ou Jaguar. É mais o meu estilo.

-E então? Quem é aquela garota que acabou de sair daqui? Está virando pedófilo?

-Aff, não seja idiota, Jack. Pra começar, ela não é mais criança. É apenas uma moça que precisa da minha ajuda.

-Que ajuda? Que você a leve pra cama?

-Não! Nada disso.

-Então é o quê?

-Assunto particular. Não gosto de falar dos pedidos que concedo às pessoas. –falou seriamente.

Jacques entendeu como terminado aquele assunto, começou outro:

-O que acha de sairmos hoje à noite? Em homenagem aos velhos tempos.

-Não vai dar. Já tenho um compromisso essa noite...

-Quem é ela? –o moreno foi logo perguntando.

Draco sorriu:

-Já ouviu falar dela, de certeza.

-Alguma beldade famosa. Draco, seu pervertido.

-Se eu sou pervertido, você é o quê? Maníaco sexual?

Os dois permitiram-se rir e em seguida, o moreno insistiu:

-Vai, me conta. Quem é ela?

-Kelly LeCarrier.

-O quê? A top model? Nossa, meus parabéns.

-Mas e você? Está sozinho esta noite?

Jack fez que sim:

-Cheguei ainda ontem de uma viagem a Portugal.

-Fique por aqui, então. Podemos almoçar juntos.

-Ótima idéia, Draco. Mas sabe que você ainda não me falou o que o fez deixar o seu "QG" na Inglaterra.

-Negócios.

-Sempre negócios...Você às vezes é tão antiquado.

-Eu antiquado, Jack? Quem de nós dois ainda mora com os pais?

Os olhos azuis do francês estreitaram-se:

-Ora, Malfoy, isso é golpe baixo.

Draco deu umas palmadinhas no ombro do outro:

-Não leve a mal. Se você gosta da vida que leva...

-Sim, eu gosto. –respondeu, ainda um pouco menos calorosamente –Ao contrário de certas pessoas, eu não mantenho um casamento de aparências.

-Não é totalmente de aparências e você sabe disso. A única coisa é que eu não amo a Parvati.

-A sua mulher é bonita. –disse neutro.

-Obrigado. –o Malfoy respondeu –Mas não e não. Ela não está aqui e não vou permitir que ela passe pelas suas mãos ou de qualquer outro.

-Mesmo? Você sai e viaja tanto...O que acha que...

Draco interrompeu:

-A Parvati me ama.

-Você mesmo disse que não acha que amor e fidelidade são indissolúveis. E se ela achar o mesmo?

-Ela nunca me traiu. –disse com convicção.

-Como pode ter certeza?

-Meus empregados a vigiam. Se um dia ela fizer isso, ficarei sabendo. E garanto que ela terá o mesmo fim que a Chang.

-Fiquei sabendo da Chang, achei mesmo que tinha sido você.

-Não pessoalmente, é claro.

-Claro que não. Para você, os outros é que devem arregaçar as mangas e fazer o trabalho sujo. –Draco deu um sorriso, ao que Jacques continuou –Se a Parvati não veio, você veio sozinho?

-Não. –o loiro respondeu e nesse instante a porta se abriu.

Evelyn veio correndo. Usava um vestido azul e branco e seus cabelos ondeavam como os da mãe:

-Tio, Draco! –e pulou no colo dele.

-Por que não me disse que tinha uma filha? Quem é a mãe?

-Não é minha filha. Não ouviu ela dizer 'Tio Draco'?

Eve virou-se para o francês:

-Quem é ele? –indagou.

-Um amigo. O nome dele é Jacques Villepas, mas eu o chamo de Jack. –informou-a -Ela pode te chamar de Tio Jack? –perguntou por ela.

-Claro. –o moreno deu de ombros –Mas me esclareça quem exatamente é ela.

-Sobrinha de uma funcionária minha. Acho que já ouviu falar dela. Virginia Weasley, advobruxa e auror. Encheu muitas celas de Azkaban desde que entrou no Ministério da Magia Inglês.

A mãe de Jacques era bruxa, mas o pai era trouxa e infelizmente ele não havia herdado muita mágica, não o suficiente para ter freqüentado Beauxbatons.

-Ouvi falar dela. Mas o que você tem na cabeça para contratá-la?

Draco deu um sorriso enigmático. Eve disse:

-A Tia Gina não está aqui. Onde é que ela foi, Tio Draco?

O loiro virou-se para a menina:

-Também não sei. Mas logo ela deve estar de volta, não tem com o que se preocupar. E a minha mãe, ela não estava com você?

-A Tia Narcisa foi num clube sei lá das quantas.

-Ah, é. Ela faz parte do Clube das Bruxas Modernas. Tem uma reunião por semana, se não me engano.

Ouviu-se uma voz:

-Ah, então é aí que está você. Não pode ficar importunando o Sr. Malfoy. –era Marie falando com a criança –Com licença. –e entrou no escritório.

-Ela não está me incomodando. –o Malfoy negou.

Jacques sorriu ao ver o corpo da empregada bem delineado contra o uniforme que esta vestia:

-Eu estava de olho nela, Sr. Malfoy. Mas de repente ela sumiu.

-Não precisa se explicar. –Draco disse –Você quer conhecer os arredores, Evelyn? -ela fez que sim –Então a leve, Marie.

-Sim, Sr. Malfoy.

-Eu poderia ir junto, não poderia, Draco? Dois adultos olhando uma criança peralta é melhor que apenas um. –o francês comentou.

Draco sabia que ele só estava falando isso por causa de Marie, mas deixou:

-Tudo bem. Mas voltem para o almoço.

Evelyn deu um beijo em Draco antes de sair acompanhada pelos dois.

Ao entrar novamente no táxi, o motorista perguntou:

-Para onde agora?

-Hotel Louis XIV. –Virginia respondeu, decidida.

Gina nem prestou muita atenção ao caminho, imaginava como seria o tal Burgoux.

Ao chegar em frente do Hotel, percebeu que era tão chique quanto o dos Malfoy. Mais uma vez pediu que o motorista a esperasse. Ao chegar na recepção, Gina disse:

-Poderia me informar em que quarto está hospedado o senhor William Scott Burgoux?

-Sinto muito, senhorita. Mas isso não será possível.

-Eu preciso falar com ele. Será que poderia avisá-lo que estou aqui? –a recepcionista fez uma cara de que não adiantaria, mas concordou –Qual é o seu nome?

-Virginia Weasley.

Discou alguns dígitos:

-Bom dia senhor, Burgoux. Está aqui na recepção uma mulher que deseja vê-lo, o nome dela é Virginia Weasley. Está bem. –e desligou.

-O senhor Burgoux disse que vai recebê-la. –informou –Pegue o elevador a sua frente. É no 10° andar, quarto 186.

-Obrigada. –a ruiva agradeceu polidamente e dirigiu-se ao elevador.

Quando chegou a porta do apartamento, Gina respirou fundo, e então bateu à porta. Alguns segundos depois a porta se abriu e Burgoux surgiu, dizendo polidamente:

-Bom dia, Srta. Weasley. É uma honra conhecer uma advobruxa de tamanha fama e competência. –e apertou a mão dela.

-Obrigada. –a ruiva agradeceu vagamente.

Virginia encontrava-se estupefata no momento. William Scott Burgoux não era exatamente o que ela tinha imaginado. Na verdade, sua aparência não se parecia em nada com o que a ruiva esperava encontrar: Um homem sedentário e franzino, com óculos de grau elevado, que usava as calças lá em cima com suspensórios.

Foi uma surpresa ver como ele parecia ser do tipo que praticava exercícios. Usava uma calça jeans e uma blusa pólo amarela, não parecia muito com um advobruxo. O cabelo loiro era mais escuro que o de Draco, mas também lhe caia nos olhos. Os olhos eram tão azuis, que eram capazes de fazer alguém se perder por tamanho fascínio.

"_Muito bonito." _Ela não pôde deixar de pensar.

Como Gina apenas o encarava, William perguntou:

-Gostaria de entrar, não?

-Ah...sim, claro. –e entrou.

William conduziu-a até sua sala, ricamente mobiliada:

-Sente-se. Devo servir-lhe alguma coisa? –perguntou, como se estivesse entediado.

Gina mudou sua atitude de abobada para indiferente e respondeu:

-Não, muito obrigada.

-E o que lhe traz aqui, Srta. Weasley? Creio que não veio da Inglaterra apenas para me ver, estou errado?

-Está absolutamente certo. Essa não é uma visita de cortesia, Sr. Burgoux. Está acusando o Sr. Malfoy de sonegar impostos.

-Sim, isso é verdade e não é apenas uma acusação, é um fato. Mas o que isso...-e então compreendeu, apesar de ficar surpreso –É advobruxa de Lúcio Malfoy, não é mesmo? Como é que ele tem dinheiro para pagar uma advobruxa como você e não tem para pagar os impostos?

-O Sr. Malfoy não sonegou esses impostos por nenhuma razão leviana, Sr. Burgoux. O aumento que houve foi deveras abusivo.

-Muito me surpreende que esteja nesse caso, Srta. Weasley. Ouvi falar que acusou o filho dele de ser o chefe da MMVO.

Suas orelhas se avermelharam e ela amaldiçoou esse fato, não queria parecer nervosa:

-Draco Malfoy foi considerado inocente por falta de provas concretas. –respondeu calmamente, mas um brilho raivoso queimava em seus olhos –Fui induzida a acusá-lo por provas falsas que foram muito bem arquitetadas. –mentiu.

-Hum...-pareceu pensativo –O que posso dizer? Parece-me um tanto estranho...

-Mesmo? Pois a mim, parece suspeito também o fato de só agora ter adquirido uma BMW.

-Foram muitos anos de trabalho duro, Srta. Weasley. –disse, trocando o pé que estava sob seu joelho.

"_Eu não acredito que ele me deu esse mole, aposto que nem percebeu. Mudar de posição ou coisas assim denunciam quando uma pessoa está mentindo ou não se sente confortável com um assunto." _

-Verdade? Pois não acha uma incrível coincidência que cada vez que trabalha em casos de pessoas poderosas ganha algo? Esse apartamento por exemplo. Muito bonito, diga-se de passagem, mas adquiriu-o logo que se separou de sua mulher e isso foi quando estava trabalhando no caso de um renomado corretor de imóveis que estava envolvido em fraudes imobiliárias. Será que ela se separou de você por perceber que a sua ambição o levava a optar algumas vezes por aceitar subornos e coisas do tipo?

O advobruxo deu uma risada amarga:

-Você não conheceu Rose. Eu e ela vivíamos brigando por causa dos excessivos gastos dela. Ao me separar dela, livrei-me de muitas despesas e com isso comprei esse apartamento.

-E a fazenda que tem no sul da Itália? Também é fruto do seu trabalho, ou será que foi porque salvou o nome da família do Ministro da Magia Italiano? O filho primogênito dele se encontra afastado do emprego em férias agora, sob o pretexto de sofrer dos nervos e ter gritado com pacientes, porque você arrumou para que isso acontecesse, abrandar a culpa. O desgraçado merece apodrecer na cadeia! –indignou-se –Ele estuprou, sodomizou e assassinou à sangue-frio dezenas de pacientes, não poupando nem as crianças. Quantas pessoas você teve que chantagear e ameaçar para que não depusessem contra o seu cliente? Ele é uma vergonha para a Medibruxaria. Assim como você é uma vergonha para a Advobruxia.

"_Como ela conseguiu ter acesso a esse tipo de informação confidencial?" _impressionou-se.

O loiro não pareceu abalado:

-O que está dizendo é muito sério, Srta. Weasley. Tem como provar qualquer dessas coisas?

-Está duvidando? Eu posso provar. –disse passando firmeza.

-Então prove.

-Provaria no Tribunal, Sr. Burgoux.

-Onde está querendo chegar, Srta. Weasley? Fica aí sentada, despejando acusações aos montes em cima de mim, mas olhe para si mesma. Sabe o que ouço por aí? Há boatos de todos os tipos sobre o envolvimento de Draco Malfoy em coisas ilícitas e você trabalha para ele. Já ouvi até dizer que você é a mais nova amante dele, ou seja, não tem muita moral para falar de mim.

Gina não pôde conter a fúria. Estreitou os olhos e cerrou os punhos:

-Isso é um ultraje, Sr. Burgoux. Eu não tenho nada fora do campo profissional com nenhum Malfoy. Eu e o Harry nos separamos pacificamente, eu não correria para os braços do inimigo dele. Isso tudo é apenas sensacionalismo da imprensa.

-O que quer de mim, Srta. Weasley? Será que veio aqui apenas para termos esse tipo de conversa hostil?

-Estou defendendo minha honra e meu cliente, apenas isso. Mas o que quero é um acordo, seria melhor não ter que levar isso aos tribunais.

-Eu não acho.

Gina deu de ombros:

-Como quiser, mas o meu tempo custa caro. Minha permanência aqui será maior e tenha certeza de que farei a sua caveira. Passará de advobruxo com a carreira decolando, para advobruxo fracassado no fundo do poço.

-Devo encarar isso como uma ameaça?

-De forma alguma, Sr. Burgoux. Apenas estou dizendo que eu tenho a razão ao meu lado. Qual é? Quem é que aumenta os juros em 60? Vão abrir um inquérito sobre isso no Ministério e garanto, cabeças irão rolar.

-Eu vou pensar sobre isso. –respondeu sério –Não gostaria de jantar comigo amanhã? –perguntou, mudando o tom para um galante.

Gina lembrou-se que ele costumava correr atrás de mulheres que não lhe davam bola. É, pelo visto ela fora colocada por ele nessa categoria. Virginia pôs de lado o fato dele ser extremamente atraente, mas também não podia não levar em conta que preferia um acordo com o advobruxo:

-Não sei, Sr. Burgoux. Talvez eu esteja ocupada. O que acha de me passar o seu telefone para que eu ligue?

Ele concordou e escreveu em um pedaço de pergaminho. Gina pegou-o e levantou-se do sofá:

-Até mais, Sr. Burgoux. –e saiu porta afora.

"_Que mulher!" _o advobruxo não pôde deixar de pensar.

Draco disse aos empregados que informassem a Virginia, quando ela chegasse, que ele desejava falar com ela.

Estava falando ao telefone com Blás, quando a ruiva adentrou o escritório:

-Depois a gente se fala, Blás. Tchau. –e desligou –Feche a porta. –acrescentou para ela.

-O seu mordomo me disse que queria falar comigo.

-Sente-se. –e ela sentou-se de frente para ele, estavam separados pela escrivaninha –Não acha que seria melhor se me avisasse quando vai sair e para onde vai?

Gina suspirou. Não podia deixar de entender que ele tinha uma certa razão. Aquele era o território dele e ela estava ali para trabalhar:

-Sim, me desculpe. Não pensei nisso.

-Ok. –relevou –Mas onde foi? –quis saber.

-Fui até o hotel do seu pai e fiz algumas perguntas a mais. O Hotel Louis XIV é o maior concorrente do Le Château. Penso que o dono do hotel pretende prejudicar o Lê Château com esse processo e deu a Burgoux a BMW para que ele aceitasse acusar o seu pai desconsiderando o aumento exagerado nos impostos. E esse aumento deve ter sido armado pelo dono do Louis XIV. Estou certa em dizer que ele tem influência no Ministério, não?

-Sim. Raul Bourbon sempre foi um empecilho nesse negócio, mas acho que podemos contornar a influência dele, não acha?

-Claro. Burgoux é ambicioso. Lendo o relatório descobri que o caso do "Medibruxo psicopata" (como ficou conhecido) foi defendido por ele. Sabe quem era o acusado? O filho do Ministro da Magia Italiano. O caso foi abafado e o nome da família do Ministro não foi pra lama. Também tenho o endereço da ex-mulher de Burgoux, pretendo conversar com ela essa tarde. –Draco fez menção de falar, mas Gina continuou –Também falei com Burgoux. Disse que queria um acordo. Ele disse que iria pensar e me convidou para jantar.

Draco encarou-a, como se a avaliasse, então disse arrastadamente:

-Você não vai pra cama com ele.

Virginia ficou vermelha. O que ele tinha a ver com isso? E se ela quisesse ir pra cama com Burgoux? Ele não tinha o direito de impedi-la. Era apenas seu chefe e não tinha nenhum compromisso emocional com ele. O que é que ele estava pensando? Que tinha comprado uma escrava? Não, a ruiva era livre para fazer o que bem entendesse e não deixaria de gozar de sua liberdade:

-Escute aqui, Malfoy...

Ele a interrompeu:

-Já disse pra me chamar de Draco, Virginia.

-**Draco**. –ela frisou e continuou –Eu não sou sua escrava, apenas advobruxa da sua firma. Você não tem nada a ver com a minha vida pessoal. Você não manda em mim.

-Eu sei disso, Virginia. –respondeu, aparentemente calmo e encarando-a profundamente com seus lagos acinzentados –Mas não pensei que para ganhar uma causa vendesse seu corpo. Não precisa fazer isso, é o que estou dizendo.

-Mas...eu... A vida é minha.

-Ele é tão atraente assim? Mais do que eu? –perguntou com uma expressão marota.

Mais sangue subiu e as faces dela tornaram-se ainda mais afogueadas:

-Eu não estou dizendo que vou dormir com ele. E nunca fiz isso para ganhar um caso. –se defendeu.

-Não respondeu o que perguntei. –ele cobrou.

-E por que eu deveria? Isso é pessoal.

-Porque eu quero saber e não vou te deixar sair daqui enquanto não responder. Eu costumo ser bem teimoso quando quero, sabe? –disse em tom de confissão.

Gina suspirou:

-Ele é bonito sim, mas beleza não se põe na mesa.

-Mais do que eu?

-Que necessidade é essa de saber disso? –e ele continuou encarando-a –Sim, Draco, você é mais do que ele. Será que já inflei o seu ego o suficiente?

Ele riu zombeteiro:

-Você fica irritada em assumir.

-Assumir o quê? –ela revirou os olhos.

-Que me acha atraente. –respondeu displicente.

"_Eu seria cega se não percebesse isso." _Foi o que passou por sua mente.

-Sim. Por que eu não vejo a mínima utilidade nesse tipo de conversa. Você é o empreendedor e eu a advobruxa. Nada mais que isso.

"_Porque você não quer." _O loiro pensou _"Ou pelo menos pensa que não quer. Em breve descobrirá o contrário."_

-Quero a sua amizade. –o loiro disse –Será que é muito pedir isso? –Gina não respondeu –A sua sobrinha reconhece que eu tenho qualidades, Virginia. Por que você não?

-Eu por acaso já te disse que não possuía qualidades? Você é esperto, inteligente, astuto, tem macro visão dos negócios. Uma lábia muito boa, devo dizer. É por isso que perguntei porquê não se tornou advobruxo, já que possui um ótimo poder persuasivo.

-E será que mesmo assim eu não vou te convencer que as minhas intenções com você são as melhores, Virginia?

Gina olhou para ele. Os lábios crispados num leve trejeito de desdém. Os olhos cinzentos ilegíveis e intensos. Os fios loiros desalinhados graciosamente, cujas algumas mechas lhe caiam nos olhos. Draco fez um movimento com a cabeça para tirá-lo dos olhos e poder mirar a advobruxa de maneira mais eficaz. Ela tinha que admitir que ele era uma maçã do Éden ambulante, o pecado em forma de homem. O tipo de anjo mau que Lúcifer fora outrora, antes de se tornar o diabo. Isso é, se Draco ainda não havia se tornado um.

A ruiva sacudiu-se mentalmente, para afastar aqueles pensamentos proibidos de sua mente e subitamente lembrou-se o que ele havia perguntado. Respirou fundo e respondeu:

-Tudo a seu tempo, Draco. Ainda precisa me fazer acreditar que não é a pessoa da qual eu tenho uma imagem formada.

"_O que será impossível, é claro." _Ela acrescentou mentalmente.

"_Sim, Weasley, você acreditará...Você me pertencerá inteiramente. Corpo, alma e coração. Não vai escapar da minha tortura, querida Weasley." _ Draco pensou maquiavelicamente.

Ele se sentia bem consigo mesmo. Era uma questão de tempo para pôr seu plano em prática. O resultado seria formidável, exatamente o que ele queria. De repente a espera não pareceu tão longa assim. A vingança era um prato que se comia frio e disso ele entendia muito bem. Era um Malfoy. Era um sonserino. Era um ex-Comensal da Morte. E agora era o chefão da MMVO. A Família Malfoy era reconhecida pelas outras Famílias, mas fora muito difícil para Draco conseguir aquele reconhecimento. Tivera de executar planos engenhosos e arquitetados com a precisão de um cirurgião plástico. Usara de sua destreza para galgar até o pedestal em que se encontrava e dali não pretendia despencar. Assim como os fins justificaram os meios para que Draco chegasse ao poder, justificariam os meios para que se mantesse nele.

Permitiu-se mostrar seu sorriso mais atraente e confiável para Gina:

-Nós temos tempo de sobra para que confie e mim e eu sei que você irá. –disse e beijou-lhe uma mão.

N/A: Desculpem pela demora. O que acharam? Plz, comentem! O que será que o Draco está aprontando? Hehehe, num conto não... Vcs acham que a Gina vai dormir com o William? E a Kelly vai mesmo no hotel? Jack conseguirá uma transa com a empregada Marie? Como será o almoço? Na mesa haverá Draco, Gina, Jack, Cathia Simpson, Evelyn, Narcisa e talvez Lúcio (ainda não decidi se ele almoçará em seu hotel). Bem, o que posso dizer é que o Draco vai ficar com ciúmes da Gina...


	11. Retrato De Uma Obsessão

Capítulo 11: Retrato de uma obsessão

Logo após Draco beijar a mão da advobruxa, Jack entrou no escritório:

-Estou interrompendo algo? –perguntou cinicamente.

Gina virou-se para ele. Seus olhos tiveram uma bela visão, ela tinha que admitir. Jack lançava seu sorriso mais sedutor para Virginia e ela correspondia o olhar, talvez por vaidade, talvez porque estivesse interessada. Draco percebeu o certo clima entre eles, estreitou os olhos levemente e resolveu interromper aquilo:

-Ela é Virginia Weasley. –cuspiu as palavras friamente.

-Eu sei. –ele disse –Também leio o Profeta Diário, Draco, sabia? –e aproximou-se de Gina beijando-lhe uma mão –Prazer em conhecê-la, Virginia. –a ruiva sorriu –Sou Jacques Villepas, mas me chame de Jack.

-O prazer é meu, Jack. –respondeu, admirando seus olhos azuis –É amigo do Sr. Malfoy?

-Sim. –respondeu –Eu e Draco nos conhecemos há vários anos. Somos quase que irmãos.

-Não exagere. –Draco disse.

-Sério? -a ruiva perguntou ao francês, interessada.

Draco mudou de assunto:

-O que achou da Marie, Jack?

-A sua empregada? –perguntou, mesmo sabendo de quem se tratava –Ela parece ser uma pessoa simpática e educada.

Draco decepcionou-se ao ouvir essa resposta dele. Esperava ter ouvido algo que trouxesse à tona seu jeito mulherengo, fazendo Gina sentir-se menos impressionada com ele.

-Onde está a Eve? –Gina perguntou para Draco.

-Está com a Marie. –Jack foi mais rápido a responder –Adorei ela, é uma garotinha muito bonitinha.

Gina sorriu:

-Você gosta de crianças?

-Adoro. –ele mentiu para impressioná–la –Talvez no futuro eu abra uma creche.

-Ora, mas que encantador! –ela exclamou, com um belo sorriso.

Draco cerrava os dentes e olhava seriamente para Jacques.

-O que foi, Draco? Que cara é essa? Está com fome?

"_Droga! Segurar vela me dá nos nervos. Ele não vai roubar a Weasley de mim." _O Malfoy pensou.

-Sim. Está na hora do almoço. –Draco respondeu, tentando controlar sua irritação.

Foram até a sala de jantar. Gina e Jack conversando animadamente pelo caminho, fazendo Draco sentir vontade de quebrar o que encontrasse pela frente.

"_Ela é minha propriedade! Ele não pode fazer isso! Terei uma conversa com o Villepas sobre isso." _Decidiu.

Na mesa sentou numa ponta Lúcio Malfoy e na outra Narcisa. Cathia Simpson sentou-se ao lado de Jack. Gina de frente pra ele, entre Draco e Evelyn.

-Quem é ela? –Gina perguntou baixinho para Draco.

-Uma garota que solicitou a minha ajuda.

-Que tipo de ajuda? –ela quis saber.

-Eu vou arrumar um emprego de garçonete pra ela. –respondeu, o que não deixava de ser verdade.

-Ahn...

"_Será um daqueles casos que a Marie mencionou? De ele ajudar as pessoas? Mas a troco de nada é que não é!" _a ruiva pensou e voltou-se para sua refeição.

O almoço transcorreu com tranqüilidade. Antes que o Malfoy se retirasse, Gina lembrou de algo que ainda não tinha falado para ele:

-Malfoy, eu esqueci de te dizer que o Burgoux me deu o telefone dele. Hum... –ela hesitou, aquele não era exatamente o tipo de atitude 100 ética –Você não poderia...

-...grampear a linha dele? –o loiro completou.

-É. –Gina confirmou –Eu sei que isso não é muito legal, mas...

Draco interrompeu-a:

-Ele é o errado na história, juntamente com quem está por trás dele. Sim, eu posso grampear. Apenas me passe o número.

-Bem, é que está na minha bolsa. Ficou no quarto.

Apesar de ver o prato de Gina já vazio, Draco perguntou educadamente:

-Já terminou a sua refeição?

-Sim.

-Então vamos buscar. –resolveu -Com licença. –o loiro disse aos presentes –Espere na frente da casa, Srta. Simpson, volto logo. –avisou para a garota.

Antes de acompanhar Draco, Gina encontrou os olhos de Jack postados em si. Ele sorriu-lhe simpaticamente. A ruiva deu um sorriso quase imperceptível e seguiu Draco.

Ao chegarem à porta, ela girou a maçaneta e abriu a porta, entrando, seguida de Draco. Pegou a bolsa que estava em cima da cômoda e abriu-a, procurando o papel em que o número estava anotado. Logo que o achou, estendeu para o Malfoy:

-Aqui está. Mas não teríamos que pedir autorização ao Ministério para grampear uma linha?

-Provavelmente a notícia vazaria, não podemos correr esse risco. Tenho contatos confiáveis que podem facilmente arranjar o grampo. Ninguém vai ligar para uma coisa ínfima como essa se descobrirmos algo de maior gravidade.

-Você vai voltar a que horas?

-Não sei. Por quê? –ele estava realmente curioso pelo repentino interesse dela.

-Eu vou visitar a ex-mulher de Burgoux. –ela informou.

-Sabe onde ela mora?

-Não, mas consegui o telefone dela numa lista telefônica que vasculhei na recepção do Louis XIV, depois de visitar Burgoux. Foi fácil, eu já sabia o nome. A ficha que me entregou hoje cedo, sabe?

Draco sorriu pela rapidez com que ela estava agindo, mas perguntou cauteloso:

-Vai marcar um encontro com ela, não vai? –a ruiva concordou –Então não ligue de um telefone fixo. Pode ligar de um orelhão ou até mesmo do seu celular, eu coloquei um feitiço que apenas eu posso rastreá-la do meu celular, GPS, sabe?

Ela fez que sim, surpreendida por não ter pensado antes nessa possibilidade do Malfoy saber aonde ela ia. Será que ele também poderia rastrear suas ligações? Era preciso tomar muito cuidado com o Malfoy...

"_Em todos os sentidos." _Ela pensou, mirando os orbes cinzentos.

Draco então deu um passo largo em direção a ela. A distância entre eles era bem limitada. Inconscientemente, Gina começou a se sentir incomodada com a proximidade e sua respiração acelerou:

-Tem mais algo a dizer? –ela perguntou, sua cabeça um tanto levantada para continuar mirando os olhos dele.

O loiro pousou suas duas mãos nos ombros da advobruxa, fazendo-a estremecer levemente com o contato:

-Tome cuidado. Não sabemos se essa tal ex-mulher do Burgoux é confiável.

"_Vá caçar pomorim, Malfoy." _Ela pensou _"Duvido que esteja realmente preocupado comigo. Além disso, eu sei me cuidar sozinha."_

-Pode deixar. É o meu ramo, estou acostumada a desconfiar das pessoas. Faz parte da minha profissão. –disse confiante.

Virginia se encontrava em direção à casa de Rose Burgoux. Novamente estava em um táxi, uma limusine chamaria demasiada atenção e poderia ser mais facilmente seguida. Após uma meia hora, chegou. Era uma casa com uma garagem para dois carros, mas só havia um carro nela. Um gramado estendia-se atrás do portão. A casa era branca, com janelas e portas azuis, havia uma varanda em frente à porta de entrada. O motorista parou em frente ao portão:

-Espere aqui. –pediu e saiu do táxi.

O portão não estava trancado, visto que a proprietária esperava sua visita. Empurrou-o e adentrou o jardim. Usou o caminho de pedras que havia no meio da grama. Subiu as escadas que davam acesso à varanda e tocou a campainha. Uns dois segundos depois a porta estava sendo aberta:

-_Alorromora. –_ouviu uma voz feminina dizer do outro lado e a porta se abriu.

A mulher parada em frente à porta vestia uma calça capri jeans preta com uma blusinha creme, nos pés uma sandália preta sem salto. Seus cabelos eram negros e lisos. Contrastavam com sua pele pálida e iam até a altura dos ombros, no momento estavam presos em um alto rabo de cavalo. Seus olhos eram verde-água e sua estatura mediana. Era bonita e parecia ter 20 e poucos anos.

-Sra. Burgoux, sou Virginia Weasley.

-Sim, sim, eu sei. É bem-vinda na minha casa se não me chamar pelo nome daquele estúpido com quem fui casada.

-Desculpe, Rose. Posso entrar?

-Claro. –a outra respondeu, dando espaço para que a advobruxa passasse pela porta –Se importa de ir até a cozinha? Eu estava fazendo um sanduíche. Faço um pra você também.

-Não se incomode com isso, acabei de almoçar. –Gina respondeu.

-Se você não aceitar, eu vou me sentir ofendida. Os meus sanduíches são realmente ótimos.

-Ok. Eu nem comi tanto assim no almoço. –a ruiva disse, não queria começar contrariando.

A cozinha era toda branca:

-Sente-se. –a morena disse e Gina obedeceu –Ficará pronto num minuto. É sanduíche natural, sabe? Faz muito bem.

A advobruxa sorriu, concordando:

-Mora sozinha, Rose?

-Sim. –ela respondeu –O meu namorado mora na casa dele e eu na minha. Não tive uma experiência muito boa, se é que me entende. –respondeu, separando fatias de pão light.

-Eu sei que não quer falar sobre o seu ex-marido. –Gina começou –Mas é necessário. Ele está acusando o meu cliente e creio que é uma acusação injusta. –silêncio por parte de Rose, enquanto ela passava patê de azeitonas pretas nas fatias, usando mais força que o necessário –Onde se conheceram?

-No Ministério. Eu costumava trabalhar no mesmo setor que ele. Pedi demissão quando íamos nos divorciar. Agora sou gerente numa loja que vende artefatos para quadribol.

-O que te fez se apaixonar por ele?

-Bem, eu nunca quis nada com ele, não era o tipo de homem que eu queria. Parecia ser volúvel demais. Mas ele insistiu tanto que acabei saindo com ele. Então ele me cativou. Ele sabe realmente como fazer isso. Que é atraente, isso eu sempre soube, mas eu fui totalmente enfeitiçada por ele. Nos casamos dois meses depois desse primeiro encontro.

-E a convivência depois do casamento? Como foi?

-No começo ele parecia ser todo atencioso e tudo mais. Mas então foi se tornando mais frio, distante e parecia sempre estar ocupado. Tinha sido promovido a advobruxo chefe e não trabalhava apenas para o Ministério. Eu perguntava o que estava acontecendo com ele, mas ele dizia que era apenas excesso de trabalho. Eu então perguntava o porque dele trabalhar tanto daquele jeito, sendo que a nossa renda já era boa. Então quando eu começava a pressioná-lo, ele me seduzia e essas conversas não iam a lugar algum e terminavam na cama. Até que um dia eu tive coragem de mexer na papelada que ele guardava no escritório. Descobri coisas que me fizeram chorar. Estava decepcionada com o homem que amava. Não pensei que ele fosse daquele jeito.

Houve silêncio, o qual Gina respeitou por algum tempo. Devia ser doloroso para Rose lembrar daquele assunto. Então ela trouxe para a mesa numa bandeja os dois sanduíches:

-Espero que goste. É pão com patê de azeitonas pretas, fatias de peito de peru, cenoura ralada e alface.

Gina mordeu um pedaço, estava gostoso. Ao terminar de mastigar, a ruiva disse:

-Muito bom. O melhor lanche natural que já comi.

Rose sorriu e conjurou uma jarra de suco de uva, com dois copos, servindo-os:

-Que bom que gostou.

-Será que pode me contar o que te decepcionou?

-Ah, ele é ambicioso demais, tornou-se corrupto. Ele é sócio de uma casa de má fama e freqüenta o lugar. É um tal de "Jeune Vie", o nome da pocilga. Pode imaginar como fiquei ao descobrir que o meu marido financia algo como isso e pior ainda, dorme com prostitutas? Por culpa dele eu peguei uma DST, sorte que era curável. Mas isso não é tudo. O filho da puta ainda aceita suborno de assassinos, traficantes e outros criminosos para não acusá-los.

Gina controlou-se para não sorrir, a situação não permitia isso. A mulher à sua frente estava contando uma parte dolorida de sua vida, precisava mostrar respeito por isso.

"_Mas eu não posso deixar de ficar feliz! O safado não presta mesmo!" _ela pensou.

-Teria como provar isso, Rose?

Ela fez que sim:

-Eu tirei cópias da maioria dos papéis que tinha no escritório e os guardei num lugar seguro.

-Seria capaz de depor contra o Burgoux?

-Claro. Eu só não fiz isso ainda porque pensei que ele poderia dar um jeito de me desacreditar ou me tirar fora do caminho. Mas você é a namorada de Harry Potter. Aquele que derrotou Você-sabe-quem. Potter não confiaria em você se não merecesse sua confiança.

-Ex-namorada. –Gina corrigiu –Eu terminei tudo com ele quando foi eleito Ministro da Magia dos EUA. Quis deixar que ele fosse livre pra encontrar um outro amor, ainda que eu não seja capaz de fazer o mesmo. –deu um suspiro –Mas posso arrumar pra que fique segura. –Gina garantiu, mudando o assunto.

-Sério? –ela perguntou –Eu quero que ele pague pelo sofrimento que me fez passar.

-Eu vou falar com o meu chefe. –e fez uma careta ao dizer isso.

-Quem é o seu chefe?

-Draco Malfoy.

-Hum? Mas...?

-Ele quis me contratar, eu aceitei. Foi um engano a acusação que fiz contra ele. Como uma forma de me redimir, agora trabalho pra ele. O seu ex-marido está acusando o pai dele. Confie em mim.

"_Mais uma vez mentindo sobre os motivos que me levaram a trabalhar para o Malfoy... Mas a Mione tem razão, eu não posso correr o risco. Não posso sair por aí contando o verdadeiro motivo." _Ela pensou.

-Ok. Fale com ele e depois me conte.

Gina fez que sim. Terminaram o lanche:

-Foi um prazer conhecê-la, Rose. –e se levantou da cadeira, apertando-lhe a mão.

Durante o percurso na limusine, Cathia Simpson estava muito quieta. Apenas falava quando Draco lhe perguntava algo e suas respostas eram sempre curtas e vazias.

"_Essa garota deve estar realmente traumatizada. Pelo que devem ter feito ela passar nesses últimos tempos? Eu apenas posso imaginar." _O loiro pensou e olhou para a garota. Ela estava pálida e parecia suar frio:

-Acalme-se, eu não vou deixar que nada de mal lhe aconteça. Não vou deixar que eles continuem abusando de você, eu prometo. –disse, sério.

-Obrigada. –ela murmurou timidamente.

Draco deu um suspiro cansado. Decididamente Cathia Simpson não era uma companhia agradável para ele. Era até bonitinha, mas não fazia seu estilo. Estava sendo um tédio aquele percurso, mesmo porque ele estava com vontade de falar. Gostava dos diálogos que mantinha com Virginia. Com ela sim valia a pena conversar. Gina representava três coisas para o Malfoy: Um desafio, uma vítima e uma inimiga. Desafio, porque ela não era como as outras e o loiro teria que se utilizar de métodos extremos para conseguir prazer com ela. Uma vítima, porque ele a atraíra para uma armadilha irresistível e irremediável. Uma inimiga, porque Draco não confiava nela. Se a Weasley já tinha uma vez tentado mandá-lo para Azkaban, quem poderia garantir que ela não tentaria novamente?

O loiro agradeceu aos céus quando chegaram em frente ao "Jeune Vie". Desceu do carro e olhou a fachada do lugar. Era um prédio relativamente novo e caro. Havia um letreiro luminoso, que no momento se encontrava apagado, com o nome do lugar. A porta da frente era bem larga e de vidro fumê. Ele se aproximou, estava fechada:

-Por aqui. –Cathia disse e fez com que ele a seguisse –De dia não se usa essa entrada.

Eles contornaram o prédio e acharam uma pequena porta na lateral, que ficava em uma ruela. Draco olhou para ela, esperando que ela batesse à porta, mas era visível o medo estampado nos olhos da americana. Ergueu as sobrancelhas:

-Ok. Deixe que eu faça isso. –disse e o fez.

A morena escondeu-se atrás do Malfoy, ao ouvir a porta se abrir:

-Sim? O que o senhor deseja? –um homem alto, forte e mal-encarado perguntou –Está aqui procurando diversão? Veio ao lugar certo.

-Não, estou aqui por ela. –e saiu da frente de Cathia.

No mesmo instante o homem avançou sobre a garota. Jogou-a contra a parede do outro lado da ruela, apertando o pescoço dela e começou a gritar:

-SUA PUTA DESGRAÇADA! VOCÊ VAI APRENDER! VAI APANHAR TANTO QUE...

Os olhos da garota estavam arregalados com imenso pavor. Draco sacou o revólver que carregava e destravou-o:

-Se eu fosse você, não faria isso. –falou, encostando a arma na cabeça do brutamontes –Vamos! Solte-a agora mesmo ou eu estouro os seus miolos.

O homem engoliu em seco, mas ainda perguntou:

-E quem é você para me dizer o que fazer?

-O cara que vai te matar sem pensar duas vezes se você não tirar as patas imundas dela nesse instante. –respondeu, friamente.

O homem finalmente obedeceu, encarando-o ameaçadoramente. Draco o manteve sob a mira de sua arma:

-Quero falar com Charles Degou. –Draco disse, ao que o brutamontes pareceu surpreso.

-Você sabe o nome do chefe, quem é você?

-Já deve ter ouvido o meu nome. Sou Draco Malfoy, devo dizer que é um desprazer conhecê-lo.

No mesmo momento a atitude do homem mudou de agressiva para submissa:

-Oh, queira desculpar esse pobre segurança, Lorde Malfoy.

Draco travou a arma e guardou-a novamente:

-Quero ver Degou, eu já disse. –falou mal-humorado, ignorando as desculpas do outro.

-Sim, é claro, pode entrar. –e deu espaço para o loiro passar.

-Eu vou, mas a garota vai comigo.

O segurança ainda tinha um brilho maligno no olhar ao mirar Cathia, mas concordou com Draco.

-Fique perto de mim. –o loiro sussurrou no ouvido dela e a morena segurou o braço dele.

Subiram para o terceiro andar e diante da última porta, o segurança bateu:

-Sr. Degou, o Sr. Draco Malfoy está aqui para vê-lo.

Após cerca de alguns segundos, a porta foi aberta. Saiu por ela uma garota, enrolada num lençol, que passou por eles rapidamente. O segurança fez sinal para que entrassem e fechou a porta após Draco e Cathia passarem. Dentro do aposento havia um homem de meia idade. Sentado atrás de uma escrivaninha, seu cabelo ralo se encontrava bagunçado e sua camisa mal fechada:

-A que devo o prazer de tê-lo em meu escritório, Malfoy? –perguntou, ignorando totalmente Simpson.

-Será que devo presumir que podemos nos sentar? –Draco devolveu.

-Mas é claro. –disse reparando agora em Cathia –Que má educação a minha.

Os dois sentaram-se. Houve silêncio, o qual Draco quebrou:

-Estou aqui para negociar a liberdade dessa garota.

-Hum. –murmurou, pensativo -E por que isso?

-Porque não apoio o que fez com ela e não finja que não sabe do que estou falando.

-O que você tem a ganhar fazendo isso?

-E o que eu tenho a perder?

Degou franziu o cenho, tirou de sua gaveta uma caixa que abriu:

-Quer charutos? –ofereceu –São cubanos.

-Não, obrigado. –Draco se negou, mas o fez polidamente, para fazer perceber que ele queria ditar o jogo, mas queria que o desenlace da situação fosse amigável.

-Não acha que está se metendo em algo que não lhe diz respeito? –perguntou após acender o charuto.

-A partir do momento em que ela pisou na minha casa e me fez conhecer sua situação, é sim da minha conta. –disse calmamente –Vamos, Degou, é apenas uma. Não vai falir o seu negócio, vai?

O francês soltou uma baforada:

-Na verdade não, mas prefiro evitar os maus hábitos. E se você decidisse me pedir para libertar uma garota por semana?

-Não faria isso. Além do mais, eu tenho outro conceito de maus hábitos. Por exemplo: quando enganam uma garota ingênua, a atraindo para fora de seu país e a fazem de escrava sexual.

Degou lançou um olhar ofendido a ambos:

-Ora, como há pessoas ingratas nesse mundo! Eu dei um emprego para essa garota, moradia e o que comer. Do que ela está reclamando?

-Eu sou uma escrava aqui! –ela se atreveu a dizer –Eu nunca quis ser prostituta seu cafetão maldito! Se eu quisesse teria sido no meu país.

-Viu só, Degou? Eu não saio daqui antes que diga o que quero ouvir. Ou será que você quer se tornar um inimigo meu?

-N-não, Malfoy, de forma alguma. –apressou-se a responder -Ok, você venceu, leve-a daqui. –disse, após uns segundos de reflexão.

-Promete que nenhum dos seus capangas vai fazer mal à ela? Porque se eu souber que qualquer mal aconteceu com essa garota, ah, você vai se ver comigo.

-Não, nenhum dano. Leve essa puta daqui, não era das melhores mesmo.

Cathia cuspiu na cara de Degou e Draco segurou o braço dele para que não batesse nela:

-Nenhum dano, lembra-se? –perguntou e o outro baixou a mão –Adeus, Degou, foi um prazer negociar com você. –e saiu, junto com Cathia, pela porta –Onde é o seu quarto? Pegue suas coisas e vamos embora daqui.

Draco seguiu-a até o tal quarto. Era pequeno e havia dois beliches. Havia duas prostitutas no quarto:

-Olá, meu bem. É um cliente? Vem aqui que a Tamy vai te incendiar. –uma delas, loira tingida, disse sugestivamente.

-Não mesmo. –a outra, também loira, disse –Esse cara tem que ser meu. É muito gostoso. Vem comigo que eu sou a melhor, vou fazer você subir pelas paredes, gatinho.

-Não estou a fim. –ele disse, secamente, e era verdade, estava farto de mulheres fáceis.

Logo Cathia terminou de juntar seus poucos pertences e eles saíram daquele local o mais rápido possível. A norte-americana parecia aliviada ao entrar novamente na limusine:

-Obrigada, obrigada. Muito obrigada, Sr. Malfoy. Muito obrigada... –ela não parava de agradecer.

-Ok. Ok. Chega de agradecimentos. Agora vamos arrumar um emprego pra você.

O motorista ligou a limusine:

-Para onde, Sr. Malfoy?

-O "Rick's Place". –ele respondeu e a limusine partiu.

Foram até a lanchonete e Draco pediu para falar com o dono, que lhe devia um favor. Então fora muito fácil garantir o emprego de Cathia. Saíram de lá, a norte-americana com um enorme sorriso:

-Obrigada. –ela agradeceu novamente.

-Pelo visto nunca fizeram muita coisa por você. –ele comentou.

-É... –ela concordou, sentindo-se envergonhada.

-Agora falta arrumar um lugar para que more. Siga-me, aqui perto tem uma pensão.

-Mas eles aceitam fiado? Eu só começo a trabalhar na lanchonete amanhã, ainda não tenho dinheiro para pagar.

-Não se preocupe com isso. –Draco disse calmamente.

Draco pagou um mês adiantado de estadia na pensão para ela. Subiram para ver os aposentos:

-Agrada-te? –ele perguntou.

-Oh, sim, assim está muito bem. Muito obrigada, Sr. Malfoy. Mas não está fazendo tudo isso por mim porque quer... –ela não completou a frase.

-Não. –disse categoricamente –Eu não quero isso, não sou homem de aceitar uma "foda de gratidão". –e abriu a carteira, tirando algumas notas e empurrando nas mãos dela –Aqui tem 300 euros, deve ser o suficiente para se manter até receber seu primeiro salário. Passar bem. –e deu meia volta antes que ela pudesse agradecer novamente.

Ao sair do táxi, Virginia foi chamada pelo jardineiro:

-A sua rosa negra.

-Ah, obrigada. –a ruiva agradeceu, agora a rosa encontrava-se dentro de uma redoma de vidro, o jardineiro havia colocado-a lá –O Sr. é muito gentil.

Foi até o quarto e colocou a redoma sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Estava mirando a misteriosa e bela rosa negra, enquanto pensava no jantar que teria mais tarde.

"_Irei jantar com o Burgoux. Preciso fazer com que ele aceite um acordo. Eu realmente não quero me prolongar por aqui. Tenho que voltar logo para a Inglaterra. O Gui e a Fleur vão brigar comigo..." _ela lamentou-se mas não teve muito tempo para pensar nisso, logo entrou pela janela uma coisa branca.

Virginia pulou de susto antes de perceber que a tal coisa branca era Edwiges. A coruja pousou em cima da cama e deixou seu cocuruto ser acariciado pela advobruxa, enquanto piava baixinho.

-Estou tão feliz em te ver, Edwiges. –disse sorrindo e então tirou a carta que a coruja carregava.

Abriu-a ansiosamente. Sorriu ao ver a tão conhecida caligrafia de Harry Potter. A carta dizia:

_Querida Gina,_

_Como você está? Eu estou bem na medida do possível. Sinto sua falta e ainda penso muito em você. Será que algum dia poderemos voltar a ser um casal? Eu espero que sim._

_Bem, mas uma coisa me preocupou. Eu li no jornal que você está agora afastada do Ministério e trabalhando para o Malfoy, me diga que isso é mentira, Gi. Como você seria capaz de fazer algo assim? Quer dizer, tem uma possibilidade, mas... Você se arriscaria tanto assim? Não faça isso, Gina. Se eu soubesse que iria fazer uma coisa dessas teria te trazido amarrada para os Estados Unidos. O Malfoy é perigoso, Gina, e você sabe disso. Não está medindo as conseqüências? Você pode se dar mal por isso, e creia-me, é a última coisa que quero._

_Quanto a mim, o trabalho me ocupa bastante, mas meus pensamentos sempre vagam até você. Será que sente a mesma falta de mim? _

_O meu trabalho como Ministro está sendo elogiado e eu fico feliz por isso, mas às vezes bate uma saudade imensa e eu penso se não teria sido melhor abdicar do cargo e continuar em Londres. _

_Eu te amo, Gina._

_Um milhão de beijos, do eternamente seu, Harry._

Ao terminar de ler, a ruiva mordeu o lábio inferior, como se estivesse buscando forças. Dobrou a carta cuidadosamente e guardou-a com carinho na gaveta da mesa de cabeceira.

"_Ah, Harry, se você soubesse...Eu sinto tanto a sua falta." _Pensou tristemente.

Procurou por uma pena e um tinteiro. Começou a escrever, uma breve resposta, não tinha certeza se seu coração agüentaria por mais tempo se tivesse que dizer tudo o que sentia:

_Harry,_

_Eu sei o que estou fazendo. Apenas confie em mim, ok? _

_Seja feliz. Também te amo._

_Com todo o meu amor, Gina._

Em seguida prendeu a carta ao pé da coruja:

-Leve a minha resposta pra ele Edwiges. –disse, afagando as penas extremamente brancas –Faça uma boa viagem. –e a coruja partiu.

Virginia sentiu-se drenada de todas as suas forças. Não esperava por uma carta de Harry. Fora tudo muito repentino. Tirou as sandálias e deitou-se na cama. Inevitavelmente algumas lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos.

"_Droga! Por que eu tenho que chorar? Devo estar na TPM. Harry, por quê? Por que você teve que partir? Eu preciso de alguém me dê forças e me incentive. Eu preciso de você comigo para me apoiar. Será que você vai assombrar os meus pensamentos para sempre? E se nunca mais nos vermos? O que vai ser da minha vida? Eu não sei se serei capaz de amar novamente." _

Amor...Palavra tão desoladora para a Weasley. Estava longe de Harry e não sabia se algum dia voltariam a namorar. Não conseguia imaginar amar outro homem. Sentir atração era uma coisa, mas amar era completamente diferente. Amor era sublime, atração era terrena. Sentia atração por vários homens. Burgoux, Villepas e Malfoy...

"_Uh! Isso não! Por que a maioria dos homens bonitos não presta? Isso não é justo! O Burgoux é um salafrário e o Malfoy...só pra começar é um cretino de marca maior. Só o Villepas que eu não conheço o suficiente para falar mal. Ele deve saber várias coisas sobre o Malfoy...Talvez eu use um pouco ele para descobrir algumas informações."_ Pensou, mas continuava se sentindo deprimida.

-Tia Gina? –Eve chegou perto dela, subindo em cima da cama.

-Por que está chorando?

-Assunto de adultos. –falou, sem no entanto mirar a sobrinha.

Eve abraçou Gina:

-Conta. Eu não gosto de te ver assim, Tia Gina. Você tá dodói? –perguntou, franzindo o cenho exatamente da mesma maneira que Gui.

Aquela expressão fê-la lembrar de quando o irmão se preocupava com seus problemas infantis e adolescentes, sentiu uma enorme nostalgia. Agora era uma adulta e como tal, tinha problemas mais graves do que costumava ter há anos atrás. Só o fato de estar ali naquele instante, trabalhando para Draco...bem, aquele consistia em seu maior problema. Agora era uma mulher, não mais uma garotinha desprotegida, precisava ser forte e seguir em frente. Não teria Gui para ajudá-la no que tinha que fazer nem mais ninguém. Era como xadrez bruxo. Um jogo no qual apenas duas pessoas jogavam. Jogavam para vencer, com o melhor de suas capacidade. Ela e Malfoy eram os jogadores e pelejavam com as estratégias mais ardilosas que conseguiam arquitetar. A diferença residia no tipo de estratégias. Draco era capaz de qualquer coisa para alcançar o que queria. Por outro lado, Gina não conseguia ir contra os princípios que norteavam sua vida desde que se entendia por gente, não podia seguir o lema de Draco. Não podia concordar com "Os fins justificam os meios." Porém, isso não significava que não pudesse lutar contra o Malfoy ou que a batalha estivesse perdida. Como em qualquer jogo ou guerra, ganha o melhor estrategista e a Weasley não estava disposta a perder para o Malfoy. No entanto, por várias vezes, era-lhe difícil controlar seu coração. Os seus sentimentos pesavam muito em tudo o que fazia, exceto quando estava no Tribunal, onde sentia ser outra pessoa. Sempre fora assim e era difícil de mudar. Mas se ser um tanto sentimental consistia em seu ponto fraco, essa poderia ser a diferença entre perder e ganhar. Se assim fosse, precisava aprender a controlar suas emoções, teria que aprender. Apesar de tudo, os dois tinham algo em comum: A obsessão por vencer. Para o Malfoy, ganhar da Weasley incluía ganhar a Weasley, ou seja, não desistiria até que conseguisse subjugá-la mental e fisicamente. Já para Gina, vencer Draco significava trancafiá-lo em Azkaban, o que implicava conseguir a confiança dele e ela preferivelmente planejava conseguir isso sem ter que o seduzir, não que não pudesse jogar seu charme sensual de vez em quando apenas para testar a reação dele...

-Não, Eve. Mas o meu coração dói. Eu estava pensando no Harry, ele me faz falta.

Eve concordou, também sentia falta dele. Harry vivia mimando a garota:

-Mas o Tio Harry foi embora, Tia Gina. Não pode ficar assim. Por que não fica com o Tio Draco?

Virginia arregalou os olhos:

-Que absurdo, Evelyn. –reclamou, inconformada com a imaginação fértil da garota.

-Isso me faria feliz. –ela comentou –E o Tio Draco te faria feliz. Todos iam ser felizes.

Gina sorriu melancolicamente pela ingenuidade da sobrinha:

-Não ia dar certo. Eu já disse que ele é casado.

-Uhn, deve ter um jeito... –falou pensativa.

-As pessoas que estão casadas podem se separar, Eve, mas isso não vem ao caso.

-Então eu vou pedir pro Tio Draco se separar e casar com você, daí eu tenho dois pais e duas mães.

-Não, Evelyn! –a ruiva exclamou, indignada –Eu posso ser a sua segunda mãe, mas o cargo de segundo pai vai ficar vago por enquanto. Eu e o Malfoy nunca vamos namorar, tá bom? Repita com a titia: "A Tia Gina não vai namorar o Tio Draco".

Evelyn repetiu e a ruiva apoiou:

-Isso. Satisfeita?

-Não. Ainda acho que...

-Por favor, Evelyn... –Gina pediu e seu olhar era tão triste que a ruivinha calou-se.

De repente Marie entrou no quarto:

-Está na hora do chá, Virgínia. –e então percebeu que a ruiva estava deitada na cama, com a sobrinha a abraçá-la –O Sr. Malfoy pediu que eu a chamasse, mas se não estiver se sentindo bem, eu posso dizer...

Gina enxugou as lágrimas e então se sentou na cama, olhando para a empregada:

-Não. Eu estou bem, desço daqui a pouco.

-Com licença. –Marie disse e então se retirou.

-Tem certeza que tá bem, Tia Gina? –uma Evelyn preocupada perguntou.

-Sim, querida. –Gina forçou um sorriso –Já passou. –e deu um beijo estalado na bochecha da sobrinha.

Virginia checou sua aparência no espelho da penteadeira antes de sair do quarto junto com Evelyn.

Havia uma sala somente para se tomar chá. Dirigiram-se para lá. No meio do caminho, encontraram Jacques:

-Olá Virginia. Oi, ruivinha. –sorriu para Eve –Que surpresa agradável.

-Pensei que tivesse ido embora. –Gina comentou.

-Não, eu estava lendo na biblioteca. –ele respondeu.

-Ahn... –ela murmurou –Não sabia que aqui tinha uma. Você gosta de ler?

-Não sou fã, mas de vez em quando devoro alguns livros.

-Acho que o Malfoy deve estar nos esperando, é melhor irmos.

Jack concordou:

-E então, Evelyn? –ele perguntou –O que tem feito?

-Não muita coisa. –respondeu desanimada –Sem a Tia Gina é chato.

-Querida, eu já disse que estou aqui a trabalho.

-Sabe jogar snap explosivo? –o francês perguntou para a garota.

-Não. –ela negou.

-Então eu posso te ensinar, verá como é divertido.

Evelyn sorriu, assim como Gina. Logo chegaram na sala de chá. Assim que Draco viu os três entrarem, seus olhos estreitaram levemente.

"_Calma, Draco. Não perca a paciência." _Pensou, respirando fundo.

-Vocês demoraram. –comentou casual.

-É que a Tia Gina tava mal. –Evelyn falou e Gina olhou feio para ela.

-O que você tem Weasley? –Draco perguntou, analisando-a profundamente com seus olhos cinzentos.

-Eu não tenho nada, Malfoy. –Gina respondeu, fingindo naturalidade.

-Ela chorou. –Eve dedurou.

-Evelyn! –Gina a repreendeu.

Draco abriu a boca para falar algo, mas Jack foi mais rápido:

-Está se sentindo mal, Virginia? –seu tom de voz era preocupado.

-Eu estou bem.

-Tem certeza? –o loiro perguntou, tentando competir com Jack no tom preocupado –Se quiser eu posso mandar chamar um medibruxo.

Gina olhou a princípio incrédula para ele, mas então disse:

-Não é necessário. Não foi nada. Um cisco tinha entrado no meu olho.

-Ah... –O Malfoy fez, sabia que ela estava escondendo o real motivo, mas não iria forçá-la a dizer, pelo menos não agora –Então, não vão se sentar?

Eve foi a primeira a acatar a sugestão, seguida de Gina e Jack. A garota olhou a mesa maravilhada. Havia três tipos de bolo (laranja, nozes e frappé), leite num bule, chá de erva-doce, de hortelã e de camomila, geléia de morangos e algumas bolachas salgadas. Gina apenas começou a se servir após Draco o ter feito. A advobruxa percebera que o olhar do Malfoy, durante o chá, estivera quase sempre fixo em si. Estava incomodando-a.

"_O que tanto o Malfoy olha pra mim? Será que ele sabe que eu menti sobre ter chorado?" _ela perguntou-se.

"_Weasley...Minha cara Weasley...Eu gostaria muito de te ter essa noite na minha cama...Aff, eu sei que isso não é possível, mas ainda será. Eu vou fazer o seu corpo implorar pelo meu. Vou te dominar física e mentalmente, Weasley. Ah, como a vingança é doce...Mas para você será amarga. Você vai amargar profundamente o dia em que decidiu colocar-se no meu caminho. Não vejo a hora desse dia chegar." _Era o que Draco pensava ao olhar para a ruiva.

Gina estava bebericando sua xícara de chá de hortelã, quando Jack lhe fez um convite:

-Gostaria de conhecer os arredores comigo, Virginia?

Ela não esperava por isso. Pousou sua xícara no pires e olhou para o belo par de olhos azuis que a fitavam ansiosos. Sorriu e ia responder que sim, quando Draco falou:

-A Virginia não vai poder, Jack. Ela está aqui trabalhando e me deve um relatório sobre o que fez esta tarde.

Eve estava quieta, ocupada demais devorando sua sexta fatia de bolo de laranja para entrar na conversa.

-Ora, Draco. –Jacques disse amigavelmente –Certamente a Virginia pode entregar esse relatório depois, não?

-Se é um relatório eu posso entregar depois, não é Malfoy? –Gina perguntou.

"_Sair com o Jack seria duplamente lucrativo. Além dele ser agradável e atraente, posso tirar informações sobre o Malfoy dele. Resolveria o meu problema de carência e de pouco progresso nas minhas investigações." _Ela pensou.

-Receio que não. –Draco disse com um sorriso perverso –Não é escrito, é oral. Quero que ela preste contas de seus serviços a cada passo que der. É minha nova funcionária, estou testando-a, você compreende isso, Jacques?

Jack estreitou seus olhos azuis.

"_Oral? Testar? O que ele anda fazendo com ela? A Virginia não parece ter cara de quem dormiria com o chefe. Será que estou enganado?"_

-Tudo bem. –ele murmurou, com insatisfação em cada sílaba –Então o que acha de jantar comigo esta noite?

-Desculpe-me, Jack, mas esta noite já tenho um compromisso. –declarou e ele ergueu as sobrancelhas –É um compromisso de trabalho. Vou jantar com o advobruxo de acusação do caso que estou defendendo. –especificou –Mas quem sabe outro dia...Amanhã, por exemplo?

"_O quê? A Weasley não pode se jogar desse jeito em cima dele!" _Draco pensou bravo e apertando a mesa fortemente.

Porém, antes que ele inventasse uma desculpa para Gina não jantar com o francês, Jack disse entusiasticamente:

-Amanhã está ótimo! Venho te pegar às 8h, está bem?

-Sim, está ótimo. –a ruiva concordou.

Draco estava abismado. Sentiu-se tolo por estar se importando.

"_E daí? Deixa a Weasley ir pra cama com o Jack. De qualquer jeito ela vai ser minha e eu vou poder fazer o que quiser com ela. Talvez eu deixe que ela aproveite os últimos tempos de liberdade."_ O loiro pensou, mas ainda estava se sentindo desconfortável com o fato de Gina sair com Jack.

Quando acabaram o chá e saíram do aposento, Jack deu um beijo na bochecha de Virginia:

-Até amanhã então, eu tenho que ir.

-Tchau, Jack. –a ruiva respondeu, sorrindo.

-Até mais, Draco. –e apertou a mão do loiro.

-Até. –ele respondeu, mas seu sorriso 'amigável' parecia bem perigoso.

-A nossa partida de snap explosivo fica pra depois, eu não vou esquecer. –falou, fazendo cafuné em Evelyn e em seguida indo embora.

-Eve, você gosta de cinema, não é mesmo? –Draco perguntou, todo atencioso com a garota.

-Sim, Tio Draco! –respondeu com entusiasmo.

-Eu tenho um tipo de mini cinema nessa casa. –ele disse, piscando um olho pra ela –Tenho certeza que irá gostar. Vou chamar o Henri pra te...

-O Henri não! –Evelyn e Gina exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

O Malfoy olhou-as, espantado e ergueu as sobrancelhas:

-Por quê o Henri não? –quis saber.

-Porque a Eve não gosta dele. –a advobruxa se apressou a responder.

-É! –a ruivinha concordou.

Draco sorriu calorosamente para Evelyn:

-Não faz mal, então eu peço para a Marie.

Draco sacou sua varinha e convocou a empregada:

-Sim, Sr. Malfoy?

-Fique com a Evelyn na sala de filmes, assistam algo que seja apropriado para a idade dela.

-E tem algo que seja? –Gina perguntou, provocando-o.

-Sim, tem, Weasley. Alguns são desenhos animados. –o loiro respondeu.

Draco e Gina se despediram da garota e então seguiram para o escritório dele. Logo que passaram pela porta, ele fechou-a. Ao invés de se dirigir para a cadeira em sua escrivaninha, sentou-se no divã:

-Sente-se, Virginia. –ele cobrou.

-Ah...-ela murmurou, como se tivesse esquecido de que não seria muito educado continuar em pé, e sentou-se a uma distância razoável dele.

-O que tem para me dizer? –perguntou casualmente.

Gina focou seus olhos castanhos nos cinza dele e começou a falar:

-Rose Burgoux guarda grande ressentimento do ex-marido.

-Então por que ela continua com o sobrenome dele? –interrompeu.

A ruiva bufou por ter sido interrompida, mas respondeu:

-Não são divorciados, apenas separados. Eu tinha falado sobre isso no telefone com ela, por algum motivo que ela desconhece, ele não quer que se divorciem...

-No mínimo ele andou colocando alguma coisa em nome dela. –Draco disse.

-Exatamente o que eu ia dizer. –a advobruxa disse, levemente irritada pelas seguidas interrupções –Mas não sei se há provas disso. O que sei é que há provas que poderiam colocar o Burgoux em maus lençóis. Rose tem cópias de vários documentos comprometedores.

-E sabe onde estão guardadas essas cópias? –ele perguntou, interessado.

-Não. Ela apenas me disse que era um lugar seguro, então creio que não seja na casa. E tem uma condição.

-Diga. –Draco suspirou –Quanto ela quer para cooperar?

Gina sorriu, dessa vez o Malfoy havia errado:

-Ela não pediu nenhum dinheiro. Ela quer que nós a protejamos.

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha e passou uma mão brevemente por seu queixo:

-Ela acha que Burgoux seria capaz de apagá-la se descobrisse que ela está nos ajudando? –a ruiva fez que sim –Mas ele já não sabe dessas cópias?

-Não. Ela as tirou escondidas. –a advobruxa explicou –O que vai fazer?

-Ela deporia contra ele?

-Sim, mas somente se...

-Já sei, já sei. –o Malfoy a cortou –Se nós lhe dermos proteção. –suspirou –Muito bem, se é proteção que ela deseja, eu darei, mas gostaria de avaliá-la pessoalmente. E também gostaria de pôr as mãos o quanto antes nessas cópias. Será que poderia arranjar para que ela viesse aqui?

-Sim, eu provavelmente poderia. Amanhã ligarei para ela, fica satisfeito assim?

"_Com o seu trabalho sim, está se mostrando bem útil, Weasley, assim como eu previa. Mas bem que você poderia ser útil na minha cama também..."_

-Quase... –ele murmurou.

Quase satisfeito? Gina não podia acreditar naquilo! No Ministério nunca ninguém ficava menos que plenamente satisfeito se contratasse seus serviços. Como é que ele podia falar isso? De certo estava gozando da cara dela, não?

Virginia juntou toda sua dignidade e tentou esconder o tom ofendido de sua voz ao perguntar:

-Quase? Por que quase? O que eu fiz de errado, Malfoy?

-Draco, Virginia.

-Draco. –ela disse, revirando os olhos.

-Não fez nada de errado. Apenas acontece que eu ficarei satisfeito quando me contar como foi o seu jantar com Burgoux. –ele respondeu e a ruiva abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas ele não deixou –E não venha me dizer que não é da minha conta, pois é. É um jantar de negócios, ou será que eu estou enganado?

-Está certo. –ela disse de má vontade.

Foi pega de surpresa quando ele pegou a mão direita dela. Arregalou os olhos como pratos. A ruiva sentia o grande contraste em suas mãos. As suas eram pequenas, macias e delicadas, enquanto as dele eram grandes, fortes e...

"_...sensuais? No que está pensando Virginia Weasley? Será que perdeu a cabeça? Ele é o Malfoy, entendeu? DRACO MALFOY! Não se esqueça disso, sua idiota!" _a consciência dela a repreendeu, enquanto sentia ele afagando sua mão de maneira provocante, impingindo-lhe calores que ela não sentia há um bom tempo.

-Pare, Malfoy. –ela disse, mas ele a ignorou, focando seus olhos profundamente nos dela.

Gina corou. Ficou estática. O que ele pensava estar fazendo?

-Draco! O que pensa que está fazendo? –ela perguntou.

O Malfoy soltou a mão dela:

-Você é muito tensa, Virginia, sabia disso?

-Ahn? Do que você...?

-Será que eu te deixo tensa?

Ele havia perguntado aquilo de maneira tão cruelmente sexy e com segundas e até terceiras intenções implícitas, que a ruiva viu-se a passar a língua pelos lábios inconscientemente:

-Quem não ficaria nervosa perto de você. –ela respondeu sem pensar e ele riu.

Gina corou mais ainda:

-Eu não quis dizer isso! Você entendeu tudo errado. –ela tentou se explicar, mas ele então levantou –Eu quis dizer que... –não terminou, sentiu as mãos dele deslizarem por seu pescoço até seus ombros.

-Tire as mãos de mim. –ela disse e ele a ignorou –Draco, eu estou dizendo para... –ele começou a deslizar seus dedos em vai e vem, fazendo pressão na área entre o pescoço dela e os ombros.

Um arrepio passou pelo corpo dela inteiro:

-Devo interpretar isso como medo de mim? –ele perguntou e ela não respondeu.

-O que está fazendo, Malfoy?

-Quantas vezes tenho que dizer...

-Ok, Draco. O que você está fazendo?

Fez um muxoxo antes de responder:

-Mas isso não é óbvio? Estou fazendo uma massagem, tentando tirar a sua tensão. Não é bom ficar tensa desse jeito.

-Chama isso de massagem? –ela perguntou cruelmente.

Está certo que ele não era especialista, mesmo porque estava fazendo isso pela primeira vez...E ela? Estava se mostrando uma perfeita ingrata, na concepção do loiro.

-Deveria se sentir privilegiada. É a primeira vez que faço isso, mas não, isso não é o suficiente para a toda-poderosa advobruxa Weasley. Aposto que não faz melhor que eu.

-Aposta errada, Draco. –ela murmurou e ele afastou suas mãos dela.

-O quê? Está me dizendo que sabe fazer massagem? Largue de contar vantagem.

-Eu estou dizendo.

-Então prove.

-Não, quem está precisando de massagem por aqui sou eu e não você. Eu sou a tensa, lembra-se?

Ele sorriu:

-Quer dizer que estava gostando da minha massagem, Virginia?

-Não! –ela respondeu rápido, rápido demais...

A verdade é que para a primeira vez que uma pessoa estava fazendo massagem, Draco se saíra bem. Mas Gina não queria. Não queria que aquelas mãos atraentes encostassem em sua pele novamente. Tinha receio disso. Tinha receio das conseqüências desse contato. Fazia-a se arrepiar todinha e ter pensamentos que a deixavam profundamente enojada de si mesma. Como ela poderia pensar coisas desse tipo? Com o Malfoy? Não, isso não estava certo. Por isso ela havia criticado-o, fazendo assim com que ele parasse.

-Vamos, Virginia. Falou, agora tem que provar. –ele disse e puxou as mãos dela, fazendo-a se levantar.

Draco sentou-se:

-Estou esperando, Virginia.

-Vai ficar esperando...

-Não precisa ter medo. A minha pele não é feita de nenhum ácido corrosivo e eu não vou te morder.

-Eu não quero fazer isso.

-Por que não? O que você tem medo que eu faça? Acha que vou matá-la se não gostar da massagem? Isso é ridículo. Não me contrarie.

Ela reconheceu ameaça na voz do chefe. Muito contrariada, postou-se atrás dele e estendeu suas mãos. Ao tocar a pele do loiro, soltou um suspiro, que julgou ser de tédio.

Massageou-o habilmente:

-Depois diz que eu sou a tensa? Você está duro, Draco.

-Não imagina como posso ser duro-ele disse com duplo sentido.

Calor subiu pelo corpo dela, tornando suas orelhas e bochechas quentes:

-Pare de gracinhas. Depois diz que eu conto vantagem...

-Eu não chamaria assim. –ele disse calmamente.

Ela bufou:

-É tão inútil esse tópico. –ela reclamou –Relaxe. –acrescentou –Ou eu não poderei comprovar a minha eficácia.

Draco relaxou o corpo e freou a língua, impedindo-se de dizer o que queria...As formas que ela poderia provar eficácia...

-Assim está bom? –ela perguntou.

-Sim. –e era verdade, ele podia jurar que já recebera esse tipo de massagem, mas não conseguia se lembrar de quem –Não pare.

-Eu disse que era boa. –a ruiva se gabou.

-No que mais você é boa, Virginia? –perguntou com uma voz meio rouca e arrastada.

-Em advobruxia, como você bem sabe, ou não teria me contratado. –ela respondeu normalmente.

-Duvido que seja apenas isso, Virginia. Que outras habilidades você esconde de mim? Já reparei que tem o mau hábito de querer não me dizer certas coisas.

-Não sei do que está falando. –ela se defendeu.

-Sim, você sabe. Por que estava chorando?

-Eu não estava!

-A Evelyn não mentiria. Você estava sim chorando, Virginia, conte-me porque.

-E no que isso ajudaria, Mal...Draco? –perguntou, tirando suas mãos dele e sentando-se novamente no sofá.

-Se você estava chorando é porque alguma coisa não está bem. Conte-me e talvez eu possa ajudá-la, mesmo se não, vale pelo desabafo.

-Você é muito mais misterioso que eu. –defendeu-se –Não conta quase nada pra mim. Então também não acho conveniente que saiba de particulares sobre mim.

"_Assim você não facilita as coisas, Weasley." _Ele pensou.

-O que há pra você saber de mim? Sou um empresário bem-sucedido, um homem metódico, pragmático, exigente e impaciente.

Ela riu irônica:

-Oh, mas é claro. Tenho apenas que saber isso e já saberei quem é Draco Malfoy.

-Está dizendo que eu estou mentindo? –ele perguntou, sorrindo enviesado.

-Não, Draco, eu não disse isso. Apenas estou dizendo que isso não é o suficiente para que eu possa dizer que o conheça bem.

Draco olhou profundamente nos olhos da advobruxa. Ao receber um olhar tão intenso dos cinzentos olhos do loiro, Gina sentiu-se invadida. Tecnicamente não havia nada demais num olhar, mas na prática... Com Draco Malfoy nada era sem propósito. Era um olhar quente, provocante e de divertimento. A ruiva perguntou-se se ele estaria zombando de si ao olhá-la daquela forma. Ou seria uma nova forma de tortura? O silêncio era pesado e agonizante para ela. O que ele faria? No que estaria pensando? Quando ia quebrar tão incômodo silêncio, ele disse, num tom de voz carregado de malícia:

-Quer me conhecer profundamente, Virginia? –e ela não respondeu –E por que seria isso?

Ela engoliu em seco e olhou para outro lado, pensando no que falar, ter aqueles olhos gelo em cima de si não ajudaria nada. No entanto, o Malfoy, pegou seu queixo e virou seu rosto de volta, forçando-a a encará-lo:

-É o meu chefe. –respondeu, tentando aparentar tranqüilidade.

-No Ministério você também era assim? Queria saber da vida dos seus superiores?

Ela bufou:

-Não desvie o assunto, estamos falando de você, atenha-se aos fatos. –respondeu, numa tempestade de palavras.

Um sorriso se formou nos lábios do Malfoy:

-Atenha-se aos fatos? Não estamos num tribunal, Virginia. –ela corou, irritada –Sabe, eu acho que esse é o seu problema...

-Meu problema? –ela o cortou.

-Sim, Virginia, você acha que tudo na sua vida é um tribunal e que todos são réis que você tem que mandar para a cadeia. Você marca cada detalhe na argumentação, mas não na emoção. Você não sabe separar a sua vida pessoal da profissional.

Ela abriu a boca indignada. Como ele se atrevia a falar aquelas coisas pra ela? Estava muito enganado e ela iria provar:

-Não separo a minha vida profissional da pessoal? Então me diga, por que o meu namoro durou tanto tempo?

-Não saberia dizer, talvez seja porque prendeu o Potter direitinho...

-Você é quem não sabe separar sua vida pessoal da profissional! Pensa que eu não sei como é infiel? Sei que a Chang não foi a sua única amante. Você costuma ter sexo com as suas funcionárias

"_Ora, Weasley quem andou te dizendo isso?" _ele se perguntou.

-Assim você me ofende, Virginia. –disse fazendo-se de indignado –Quem foi que andou falando esse tipo de coisa pra você?

"_Cínico maldito! Quem ele pensa estar enganando?" _pensou revoltada.

-Você acha que eu tenho cara de idiota? –ela perguntou –Fica com qualquer uma, se achando um garanhão, não é mesmo? Draco Malfoy, o pegador. –disse teatralmente, enojada –Isso é ridículo!

Ele ficou sério, e encarou-a de maneira perigosa:

-Por acaso eu já alguma vez te faltei com respeito?

-Você passou a mão em mim no cinema. –disse após pensar por um instante.

-Eu já disse que isso foi sem querer. –ele defendeu-se.

-E quando você me beijou? –ela cobrou.

-Eu te beijei, Virginia? –perguntou, sorrindo com deboche –Você me beijou. –ele disse e ela corou, isso era verdade.

-Mas você correspondeu! –ela rebateu.

-Eu já disse o porquê. –ele respondeu de uma forma tão controlada e definitiva, que ela odiou isso.

Silêncio predominou no lugar. Apenas se encaravam sem dizer uma palavra. Após algum tempo ele disse:

-Não que a sua presença me incomode, mas já disse tudo o que tinha para dizer?

-Não. Eu quero perguntar uma coisa. –ela disse e ele fez um gesto afirmativo –E o grampo? Foi instalado?

-Sim, foi. –respondeu despreocupadamente –Já sabe o que vai dizer esta noite para o Burgoux? –perguntou, curioso.

-Sim.

-O quê?

-Se der certo, eu te conto. –ela disse simplesmente.

-Como assim se der certo? Você precisa me deixar a par de cada tentativa.

-Largue de pegar no meu pé e deixa que eu faça o meu trabalho.

-Ok, Virginia, se é assim que quer... –deixou a frase no ar e abriu a porta com um gesto de sua varinha, convidando-a a se retirar de seu escritório.

Era 8h da noite quando a Weasley descia as escadas que davam para o Saguão de Entrada. Encontrou Henri ao pé da escada:

-Está muito linda, Virginia. –o mordomo a elogiou –Mais do que costuma ser. –ele acrescentou abobado.

"_Gostosa demais! Eu preciso levar essa mulher para a minha cama." _Ele pensou.

A ruiva sorriu, ao olhar embasbacado do mordomo:

-Muito obrigada, Henri. –agradeceu, querendo livra-se dele o mais rápido possível.

-Sabe, eu tenho uma coleção de figurinhas de sapo de chocolate, edição de colecionador, se você quiser ir ver no meu quarto...

-Quem sabe uma outra hora. –respondeu educadamente, mas em seu pensamento essa outra hora seria nunca –Sabe onde está a Eve? Quero me despedir dela.

-A sua sobrinha está na biblioteca. –ele informou.

-E onde seria a biblioteca?

-No mesmo corredor do escritório do Sr. Draco, é a última porta. Quer que eu a acompanhe?

-Não, obrigada, isso não é necessário. –disse e saiu da presença de Henri apressadamente.

Não teve dificuldades para achar a biblioteca. Abriu a porta devagarzinho e teve uma grande surpresa.

A biblioteca era enorme. _"Ampliada com magia de certeza." _Pensou. As prateleiras de livros eram embutidas nas paredes e possuíam escadas. Havia livros e mais livros, a se perder de conta. Havia algumas mesas de madeira com cadeiras elegantes, uma lareira com tapete branco muito macio a sua frente. Narcisa estava sentada a uma mesa, lendo concentrada uma revista de beleza. Porém o que, de longe, mais surpreendera Gina, foi a visão de Draco com Evelyn. Os dois estavam sentados no tapete e ele lia uma história para ela. Gina sabia como era difícil fazer a sobrinha parar quieta com uma história. Tinha que ser um conto de fadas, com um príncipe encantado, uma princesa em perigo e muita aventura ou ela não dava a mínima. Estaria ele realmente contando esse tipo de história? A ruiva tirou suas dúvidas ao chegar mais perto de fininho e ouví-lo:

-A rainha do Reino das Fadas Mordentes tinha muita amizade com a rainha do Reino dos Pelúcios, então resolveram que casariam seus filhos. Porém, elas não sabiam que a Princesa Lucy e o Príncipe Sebastian se odiavam. Logo descobriram isso, quando anunciaram publicamente o casamento, sem consultar os filhos. Lucy fez um enorme escândalo e enfeitiçou o teto para que aparecessem os dizeres "O Príncipe Sebastian é um trasgo montanhês da pior categoria, caso com qualquer um, menos com ele". O Príncipe Sebastian também não gostou nem um pouco da idéia de casar com a Princesa Lucy e por isso, e também pelo feitiço do teto, ele se vingou. Sabe qual foi a vingança dele? –nesse ponto o loiro levantou os olhos do livro e perguntou para Evelyn.

A ruivinha avistou a tia:

-Oi, Tia Gina! –disse alegremente –Vem ouvir a história que o Tio Draco tava contando. –e a advobruxa se aproximou –E então, Tio Draco? Qual foi a vingança do príncipe?

Porém, Draco nem ouviu Evelyn falando, pois estava mirando Gina.

"_Magnífica!" _foi o que veio em sua mente.

Gina vestia um vestido azul petróleo, tomara-que-caia e com uma exarpe. No pescoço usava uma corrente prata com um pingente em que se podia observar uma delicada pedra azul em formato de coração. Os brincos faziam par com a corrente e eram parecidos com a mesma. O cabelo dela estava preso num coque frouxo e estiloso, deixando várias mechas soltas sobre seu rosto. Seus olhos estavam reforçados com lápis e uma discreta sombra com degradê entre azul e prata. Nos lábios um batom carmim. Segurava uma bolsa a tiracolo que era da cor do vestido. Nos pés calçava sandálias pretas e de salto bico fino com detalhes de pedras azuis marinho, mas não apareciam tanto, já que o vestido era bem longo.

Eve desistiu de perguntar o que acontecia na história, já que Draco e Gina estavam obviamente tão perdidos um no olhar do outro.

Após a fase de admiração, veio a de um monstro desconhecido dentro do Malfoy. Sentiu uma ira crescente dentro de si e não saberia dizer exatamente o porquê:

-Está muito bela esta noite, Weasley. –o loiro comentou, levantando-se do chão e se aproximando dela –Pergunto-me o porque de tanto esmero em sua aparência, sabia? –questionou, ao chegar a cerca de um metro de distância.

-Quando eu saio à noite, eu me arrumo, Malfoy. –ela respondeu, como se fosse óbvio.

-Mesmo para tratar de negócios?

Ela revirou os olhos:

-Ah, não, você é o meu chefe, mas não vai me dizer o quanto eu tenho que me arrumar para ir a um lugar. Vim aqui apenas porque o seu mordomo me informou que a minha sobrinha estava aqui e não para ouvir besteiras da sua parte. Evelyn, venha se despedir da titia, sim?

Eve levantou-se e foi até onde Gina e Draco estavam:

-Arrumou um novo namorado, Tia Gina? –a garota perguntou –Mas eu queria que fosse o Tio Draco! –ela reclamou e algumas coisas ocorreram.

Narcisa levantou os olhos de sua revista para assistir a cena. Gina ficou vermelha e Draco deu um sorriso misterioso.

-Não seja boba, Evelyn. –Gina a repreendeu –Eu estou saindo, mas não devo demorar muito. Evelyn, seja boazinha. E quanto a você, Malfoy continue a ler a história para a Eve. Devo dizer que você faz isso muito bem, ela estava pendurada em cada palavra sua. –disse e deu as costas, saindo do aposento.

Quando a Weasley fechou a porta atrás de si, Narcisa perguntou desconfiada:

-Isso foi uma reação de ciúmes?

-Mãe, não diga besteiras. Eu apenas estava tirando algumas conclusões sobre ela. –ele se defendeu.

-Quais por exemplo? –e fez uma cara de deboche parecida com a do filho –A de que ela é inalcansável para você, não importa o que faça? A Weasley tem caráter e fibra moral, filho. Não vai conseguir corrompê-la.

"_Isso é o que pensa, mamãe." _Pensou sarcasticamente _"Não sabe do que o seu filho é capaz..." _

A voz de Eve interrompeu os pensamentos do loiro:

-Eu acho que você e a Tia Gina deviam ficar juntos. Eu amo você, Tio Draco.

O Malfoy ficou surpreso com a repentina declaração da pequena e engoliu em seco, ao passar a mão carinhosamente no topo da cabeça dela:

-Também amo você, Evelyn.

A garota sorriu e mudou de assunto drasticamente:

-E então, Tio Draco? O que o Príncipe Sebastian faz?

Ele ficou surpreso com a repentina mudança de tópico que a menina realizara, mas respondeu:

-Sim, claro, eu vou te contar o resto da história. –e olhou no relógio, calculando quanto tempo ainda teria disponível antes que tivesse que sair.

Tinham marcado para se encontrarem no restaurante do hotel Louis XIV. Ao descer do táxi e subir as escadas que davam acesso ao Saguão de Entrada, a advobruxa encontrava-se nervosa. Tinha que provar ao Malfoy que era mesmo competente e tinha que provar a si mesma que Burgoux era apenas mais um cafajeste lindo com quem ela tinha que lidar. Sim, porque ela estava plenamente ciente que o advobruxo tinha uma boa lábia e era muito atraente.

"_Seja forte, Gina. Seja dura com ele, mas na medida certa. Não se deixe seduzir. Você tem que superar esse estado de carência." _Disse a si mesma, enquanto se dirigia ao restaurante.

Entrou e foi recepcionada por um garçom. Ela disse que era convidada de William Burgoux e foi levada até a mesa dele. William já a esperava e quando a viu mostrou um sorriso agradável e simpático. Parecia mais atraente do que nunca, numa mistura de social e negligente.

"_Oh meu Deus!" _ela desesperou-se _"Eu deveria ter comido várias barras de chocolate antes de vir pra cá. Quem sabe assim eu me sentiria menos propícia a cair em tentação, já que o chocolate alivia a sensação de carência." _

Sorriu nervosamente e apertou a mão do advobruxo:

-Boa noite, Sr. Burgoux.

-Boa noite, Virginia. Deixe as formalidades de lado, me chame de William, ou até mesmo de Will se preferir. Não vai se sentar?

Gina então pendurou sua bolsa na cadeira e sentou-se em seguida.

"_Do que o chamo? Acho melhor William. Will só se eu tiver que apelar."_

-Desculpe o meu pequeno atraso. –a ruiva desculpou-se.

-Não foi nada. Posso pedir por nós dois?

-Sim, é claro, confio no seu bom gosto.

"_Vamos ver se hoje eu consigo dobrar a famosa Virginia Weasley." _Burgoux pensava.

"_Eu quero muito um acordo e vou conseguir! Vou usar ao máximo o meu poder de persuasão." _ A Weasley pensava.

-Vamos querer paella, uma garrafa de vinho branco e traga de sobremesa pavê de nozes, mas apenas quando terminarmos a comida. –disse ao garçom, que anotou e em seguida se retirou.

-E então, William? Já teve tempo para perceber que eu e o meu cliente temos a razão, não é mesmo?

O advobruxo sorriu-lhe afavelmente:

-Foi para isso que aceitou o meu convite para jantar?

"_Sim!" _teve vontade de responder, mas não foi o que disse.

-De certa forma.

-Por que não deixamos os negócios de lado essa noite, Virginia? –perguntou, charmosamente, enquanto tirava de cima dos olhos uma mecha do cabelo dourado.

-Por que não resolvemos logo essa situação incômoda? –ela devolveu.

-Porque não entraremos em acordo quanto ao caso que defendemos. –respondeu simplesmente.

-Mas não acha que é tão mais simples fazermos um acordo? –ela perguntou –Pouparia tempo gasto desnecessariamente.

-Já quer ir embora da França?

-E se eu quiser? –ela perguntou, mas ao ver a expressão dele, consertou –Não que eu não goste daqui, é que tenho alguns problemas para resolver na Inglaterra.

-Sinto muito, Virginia, mas no que diz respeito a esse caso...Terá que ficar por aqui um bom tempo.

-Por que não quer aceitar um acordo? –ela questionou, escondendo seu aborrecimento.

-Pela mesma razão que você não aceitaria se estivesse no meu lugar. –respondeu tranqüilamente.

-Mesma razão que eu? Duvido. –murmurou e em seguida questionou-lhe –E qual seria a minha razão?

-Na verdade seriam várias razões. Um advobruxo não quer perder um caso, quer teimar e lutar até o fim, dando o melhor de si para defender os interesses de outros, é para isso que somos contratados. Quer ser o melhor e ser disputado. Basicamente é isso. Eu não quero perder pra você, Virginia. Vou me empenhar para ganhar de você. Quantas pessoas no mundo podem dizer que já venceram a Dama Ruiva dos Tribunais?

Seus olhos transformaram-se em duas fendas castanhas e ferinas, mas não pôde deixar de sentir um relutante orgulho por sua fama:

-Apenas uma. –Gina disse friamente –Perdi uma vez, pretendo não repetir o feito.

Ele sorriu com satisfação:

-Essa vai ser uma boa disputa, Virginia. Gosto do seu jeito decidido.

A ruiva sentiu-se lisonjeada e sorriu de volta:

-Quanto tempo durará a sua admiração pela minha teimosia, Will? –frisou cinicamente o apelido dele.

-Então somos dois teimosos, querida. –forçou a última palavra de maneira suave.

Durante a refeição não trocaram muitas palavras, mas o que faltava verbalmente, era compensado pelos olhares. Trocaram muitos olhares de diferentes tipos, com diferentes intenções e intensidades. Gina tentava não se seduzir pelo mar profundo que pareciam ser os olhos de Burgoux.

Já haviam terminado a sobremesa e estavam bebendo vinho em suas taças, quando o advobruxo fez a pergunta, em seu tom mais galante:

-Poderíamos partilhar as nossas experiências como advobruxos, não é mesmo? O que acha de subirmos para o meu apartamento para conversarmos melhor?

Gina sentiu suas bochechas ficarem quentes, não esperava que ele fosse fazer um convite desses assim, tão de repente, sem nenhum aviso prévio do que pretendia:

-E-eu... –enrolou e olhou para o relógio na parede do restaurante, era 10h e 30min –Acho que está na hora de ir embora. –respondeu, mas sua voz não passava firmeza, Burgoux percebeu isso.

-O que há, Virginia? –perguntou cautelosamente –O Malfoy marcou um horário para que estivesse de volta? Será que devo tomar os boatos como verdadeiros?

A ruiva sabia perfeitamente de que boatos ele estava falando. Não eram verdades, é claro. Mas como a advobruxa poderia provar que não tinha nenhum caso com Draco Malfoy?

Fez cara de desagrado ao responder:

-São fuxicos mentirosos. Eu não sou amante de Draco Malfoy.

-Não mesmo? Será que você poderia provar isso? –perguntou, com seu sorriso mais simpático.

Ele era bom nisso, sorrir simpaticamente. Aquele sorriso conseguia derreter a raiva de Gina:

-Você vai ter que acreditar na minha palavra. –murmurou.

Ele suspirou e ficou olhando para ela, até que a ruiva o encarou de volta:

-E então, Virginia? O convite ainda está de pé...

Por alguns instantes, ela apenas avaliou-o.

"_Ansioso, levemente embriagado e..." _ mirou o pé dele. Burgoux batia a sola do sapato no chão sem parar _"...impaciente. Talvez seja interessante..." _

Ela abriu um grande sorriso:

-Ótimo, vamos então.

Ele sorriu de volta, levantou-se e ajudou-a a levantar-se, puxando-lhe a cadeira:

-Não vai pagar? –ela perguntou.

-Não, é por conta do hotel.

"_Por conta do hotel? Muito interessante..."_ pensava, enquanto era conduzida por ele para fora do restaurante.

-...após o casamento dos apaixonados, Príncipe Sebastian e Princesa Lucy, o Reino dos Pelúcios uniu-se com o Reino das Fadas Mordentes e todos viveram felizes para sempre. –Draco terminou de ler a história para Evelyn.

-Adorei, Tio Draco! –a garota vibrou –Foi tão legal quando o Príncipe Sebastian salvou a Princesa Lucy do Mago Mau! A coitada tava presa no Alto da Torre do castelo do Mago Mau, o príncipe foi tão corajoso no duelo, ele realmente gosta da princesa!

-Evelyn, está na hora de dormir. –Narcisa disse –Eu vou levá-la.

-Deixa que eu a leve, mãe. –o loiro disse.

-Tem certeza? –perguntou, espantada e ele fez que sim.

Draco pegou a garota no colo e aparatou em frente ao quarto que ela dividia com a tia, abriu a porta:

-Tio Draco, cobre eu?

-Ahn...Cobrir você?

-É, só deixa eu colocar o meu pijama.

O pijama de Eve tinha sido deixado por Gina em cima da cama. A garota trocou-se, enquanto o Malfoy olhava para outro lado:

-Pronto, Tio Draco. –a pequena disse.

O loiro aproximou-se da cama e puxou as cobertas. Eve deitou-se e ele puxou as cobertas pra cima:

-Acende o bajur pra mim?

-É abajur. –ele corrigiu e então fez um feitiço para o aparelho acender.

-Tio Draco?

-O quê?

-Você acha que alguém vai gostar de mim como o Príncipe Sebastian gosta da Princesa Lucy?

Ele sorriu:

-Sim. Quando você tiver idade suficiente, vai encontrar uma pessoa especial e vai viver feliz com ela para sempre. –a ruivinha sorriu de volta, fazendo cara de entendimento –Mas o que te fez pensar nisso?

-É que a Tia Gina tá sozinha. Por que ela não vive feliz com uma pessoa especial?

Draco viu que os olhos de Evelyn estavam muito tristes ao perguntar isso. Sentou-se na beirada da cama:

-A sua tia é complicada. O amor é complicado. –respondeu sinceramente –Não se preocupe, a sua tia é muito linda, ainda vai encontrar um novo tio pra você.

O Malfoy fez menção de levantar-se, mas uma mãozinha de Evelyn o segurou:

-Não vai me dar um beijo de boa noite?

-Ah... –disse vagamente, nunca tinha colocado uma criança pra dormir antes –Boa noite Evelyn, tenha bons sonhos. –disse e beijou a testa dela.

-Boa noite, Tio Draco. –ela respondeu e fechou os olhos.

Draco retirou-se do quarto.

"_Boa noite? Ainda são 10h, a minha noite nem começou." _ O loiro pensou, indo tomar banho.

Após o banho arrumou-se bem, como de costume quando saía. Passou seu perfume favorito, Calvin Klein, e olhou-se no espelho. Vestia um terno negro com sapatos de couro preto. Sua camisa era branca e resolveu que não usaria gravata. Os cabelos estavam úmidos e caíam ocasionalmente por cima de seus olhos cinzentos.

Estava na metade do saguão de Entrada, em direção à porta de entrada, quando ouviu a voz de sua mãe:

-Aonde vai a essa hora, Draco?

O Malfoy virou-se para ela e respondeu:

-Tenho que resolver umas coisas.

-Que coisas? –questionou.

-Assuntos de trabalho. –disse simplesmente –A mesma monotonia de sempre.

-Você vai demorar? –ela quis saber.

-Provavelmente sim. Não fique acordada me esperando. –disse e chegou mais perto dela, dando-lhe um beijo numa das bochechas –Boa noite, mãe.

-Boa noite, Draco, vê se tenha juízo.

-Mãe, eu não sou mais criança há muito tempo. –respondeu e saiu da casa.

Desceu as escadas frontais da casa. A limusine esperava por ele. Entrou no carro:

-Bonne nuit, Pierre. Le Château, s'il vous plaît. –ele disse ao motorista.

-Oui, Monsieur Malfoy. –o motorista lhe respondeu e deu a partida na limusine.

Draco pensava em como a Weasley estaria se saindo e o que ela estaria fazendo naquele momento. Sentiu-se frustrado por não ter a resposta às suas indagações. O resto do trajeto, tentou evitar pensar nisso, voltando seus pensamentos para o que estava prestes a acontecer. Transaria com Kelly LeCarrier. Quantos homens no mundo não gostariam de estar no lugar dele? Ao dar-se conta do quanto era privilegiado, não somente nisso, mas nos outros setores de sua vida, não pode evitar o sorriso que se formou em seus lábios.

"_Le monde est a moi." _Pensou orgulhosamente.

Sim, Draco tinha seu próprio mundo, a MMVO. Seu reinado era absolutista. Ele não podia reclamar do patrimônio que tinha. Apesar de ter dado duro para chegar onde estava, gostara de galgar para esse pedestal. Cada conquista que o Malfoy obtinha em sua vida lhe dava prazer. Não havia nada melhor do que ganhar. Ganhar sempre, era a meta de Draco.

Ao chegar no hotel, pediu ao motorista que o esperasse, então saiu. Antes de chegar ao quarto, teve que cumprimentar umas 30 pessoas conhecidas que encontrou pelo caminho. Bem, fazia parte de ser famoso e de ser o dono daquele hotel. Não bateu à porta do quarto 205, foi logo girando a maçaneta, estava aberta. Entrou e trancou-a em seguida.

Kelly estava de costas para ele e de frente para a lareira, sentada num sofá aconchegante. Vestia um vestido roxo pouco abaixo dos joelhos e sapatos sociais igualmente roxos. O cabelo loiro escuro estava solto. Draco sentou-se ao lado dela:

-Desculpe se a fiz esperar.

Ela deu um salto, somente agora percebendo que ele estava ali:

-Eu deveria ter ido embora. –ela confessou –Na verdade, eu nem deveria ter vindo.

-Mas você veio, não é mesmo? E não conseguiu ir embora... Vamos, Kelly, não negue, você quer.

Ela não respondeu. Draco perguntou:

-O que quer beber?

-Conhaque. –ela respondeu.

Draco foi até o bar e preparou as bebidas, trazendo-as poucos minutos depois:

-Aqui está. –e levantou o seu copo –A essa noite. –disse, brindando.

Kelly tomou o conteúdo do copo de uma só vez e pousou-o em cima da mesinha de centro:

-Eu não devia estar aqui. –murmurou.

O Malfoy terminou de tomar sua bebida e pousou seu copo ao lado do dela:

-Vou te fazer mudar de idéia. –ele disse, virando-se para ela.

Antes que ela pudesse dizer algo ou até mesmo se preparar, Draco juntou seus lábios aos dela. Era um beijo que não deixava a mínima margem para que ela pudesse pensar. Inclinou-se sobre a loira, fazendo-a deitar as costas no braço do sofá.

As mãos do Malfoy subiram o vestido dela e massageavam suas pernas, subindo cada vez mais. Nem que tivesse um resquício de consciência naquele instante poderia ter se levantado, o peso do Malfoy sobre si tornava isso bem difícil de acontecer. Kelly sentiu vagamente algo, sua calcinha, ser puxada. Para seu espanto, descobriu que não estava mais calçada. Draco parou de beijá-la e ficou observando o 'estrago' que já havia feito, enquanto tirava seu cinto e abria a calça. Não havia marcas, apenas os lábios dela estavam um pouco inchados e vermelhos pela pressão do beijo. Os dois respiravam aceleradamente. Draco tirou o terno e deixou-o no chão:

-Ainda quer fugir de mim, Kelly? –perguntou atrevidamente.

-Draco...Eu não sei.

-O seu _não sei_ é um não à minha pergunta. –ele murmurou e colocou as mãos dela sobre a sua camisa –Vai abrir pra mim?

Seus dedos pareciam mecanizados. Como se não obedecessem mais ao seu cérebro, estavam abrindo apressadamente os botões da camisa dele. Em seguida, pôs-se a acariciar o tórax dele, com alguma vergonha no olhar por estar fazendo aquilo. O loiro levantou-se do sofá, descalçou os sapatos e deixou sua calça, já desabotoada, cair.

Voltou para o sofá e ergueu mais o vestido dela depois de tirar sua cueca. Ficou sobre ela e foi se aproximando, até que fez contato e penetrou-a de uma só vez. A loira fez uma inesperada cara de dor pela repentina investida dele, mas essa expressão de dor logo desapareceu, sendo substituída por uma de intenso prazer. Draco arremetia contra ela vigorosamente. Estava pensando na Weasley e isso o estava deixando irritado, fazendo-o canalizar sua raiva em cada estocada que dava. O que para ele estava sendo válvula de escape de frustração, para Kelly estava sendo inesquecivelmente delicioso. Ela sentia cada vez mais e mais prazer:

-Draco-eu-te-amo. –disse de um fôlego só e ofegou –Ah...Continua... –e gemia, se sentindo mole nos braços dele.

O loiro também ofegava, não estava longe de ter um orgasmo. Mas então...

RING! RING!

"_Droga! Bela hora pra tocar o meu celular." _Pensou inconformado.

Continuou tocando. Ele então parou os movimentos, mas continuou dentro dela.

-Desculpa, Kelly, mas eu tenho que atender. Meu trabalho exige.

Abaixou um braço até o chão e pegou o celular que estava dentro do paletó. Já sabia quem era antes de atender, mas mesmo assim atendeu como se não soubesse:

-Alô?

-Alô. Oi, Draco. É a Virginia. –a voz de Gina respondeu, meio enrolada, do outro lado da linha.

-De onde você está ligando?

-Do meu celular, estou indo para a sua casa.

-Já jantou com o Burgoux?

-Sim... –respondeu vagamente.

-Então estou indo até aí e você vai me contar tudo o que aconteceu. –não esperou resposta, desligou o celular.

O loiro saiu de cima de Kelly e começou a se vestir:

-Eu tenho que ir, Kelly. Negócios.

-A essa hora? –ela perguntou com indignação –Como é que você deixa as coisas feitas pela metade?

-Eu não costumo fazer isso, caramba! –falou irritado –Mas essa reclamação prova que você estava gostando.

-Claro que eu estava! Quem que te ligou?

-Eu não gosto que peguem no meu pé. –respondeu.

-Apenas quero saber quem eu tenho que odiar por ter interrompido...

-Virginia Weasley, é minha advobruxa. Está cuidando de um caso do meu pai.

-Então por que ela não fala com o _seu_ pai?

-Porque eu pedi que ela me mantivesse a par de tudo que acontecesse.

-Ah, Draco, não vai não. –ela pediu.

-É sério, Kelly, desculpa. Outro dia a gente termina. Agora eu tenho que ir. –e deu um beijo breve nela, antes de se retirar do quarto.

"_Virginia Weasley, eu odeio você!" _a modelo pensou.

Na verdade, Draco não amargara muito ter que sair daquele jeito do quarto do hotel. Estava pensando na Weasley mesmo antes dela ligar. Sabia que precisava ser paciente e que seu plano não poderia ser colocado em prática agora, mas a sua vontade de possuir a advobruxa o consumia por inteiro.

"_Ah se eu pudesse..." _ele pensava nas possibilidades.

Ao chegar na casa, saltou rapidinho da limusine, dizendo a Pierre que estava liberado por aquele dia. Logo que entrou, fechou a porta. Logo ao lado do saguão de Entrada havia a sala de visitas. Gina se encontrava sentada em um sofá, com os olhos fechados. O loiro contemplou a face serena por alguns instantes, até dar-se conta do quão idiota aquilo parecia, e então, como se pudesse anular o ato anterior, ele bateu palmas perto do ouvido dela:

-Acorde de uma vez, Virginia.

-Ahn? Ah, é você. –disse vagamente, esfregando os olhos.

-Quem você esperava? Merlin? –perguntou sarcástico.

-Onde você estava? Eu fui te procurar no escritório e no seu quarto. –disse após fazer cara de quem estava pensando.

-Meu quarto? –indagou.

-A Marie me disse onde era. –explicou –Mas onde você estava?

-Eu saí. –respondeu e olhou-a com melhor atenção –Você andou bebendo, Virginia?

Ela riu:

-Sério? O seu QI é realmente de gênio por ter percebido isso. –disse, rindo alto ao final.

-Eu acho que você deveria descansar, bebeu demais, amanhã você pode me contar sobre o jantar.

-Não, eu estou bem. Bebi apenas um pouquinho. –e fez um gesto quase juntando o dedo indicador e o polegar.

-Tem certeza? –ele perguntou desconfiado.

-Claro. –respondeu, quase parecendo sóbria.

-Ok. Vamos para um lugar em que podemos conversar em paz. –disse e abraçou-a –Vou aparatar com você. –explicou, antes que ela reclamasse por ele a ter agarrado.

Com um pop aparataram da casa de veraneio e com outro chegaram ao destino. Quando Draco soltou-a, Gina sentiu-se meio tonta, tendo que se segurar nele:

-Onde estamos? –perguntou.

-No meu iate.

Ela engoliu em seco:

-No seu iate?

-Sim, por quê?

-Nada. –tentou disfarçar seu nervosismo.

-Quer deixar a marina?

-Não, não precisa. –disse com veemência.

-Ok, eu vou pegar umas bebidas, enquanto isso, se quiser apreciar a paisagem... –disse.

A ruiva observou ele partir. Em seguida foi até a murada e ficou observando os outros iates e as estrelas no céu. Era verdade que tinha bebido, mas não estava realmente bêbada. Antes de sair havia tomado uma poção que a impedia de ficar bêbada, mas isso não significava que não podia fingir que estava...

-Gosta mesmo de observar o céu, Virginia. –ele chegou, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

No mesmo instante, a advobruxa voltou-se para ele. O loiro segurava um tipo de cesta com algumas garrafas e duas taças:

-O que acha de começar com Firewhisky?

-Ótimo. -ela respondeu.

O loiro fez um feitiço convocatório para uma mesa e duas cadeiras que se encontravam a uma certa distância deles. Depositou a cesta em cima da mesa. Sentaram-se nas cadeiras, um de frente para o outro. Após servir as duas taças e entregar a de Gina, ele perguntou:

-E então, Virginia? Conte-me o que houve.

A ruiva tomou um generoso gole de sua taça, antes de sorrir de maneira sensual:

-Bem, eu fui até o Louis XIV. –ela garantiu –É, fui sim. –bebeu outro gole –Quando cheguei o Will já estava lá.

-Will? –Draco perguntou, um brilho de raiva passando por seus orbes acinzentados.

-Oh, sim, Will de William, sabe?

Ele ficou sério:

-Desde quando ficou tão amiguinha do Burgoux?

-Não somos exatamente amigos...apenas nos entendemos. Foi um longo jantar. Hum, será que você pode encher a minha taça novamente?

Draco fez o que ela pediu:

-Quer dizer que ele aceitou um acordo?

-Ainda não.

-Então o que quer dizer com _nos entendemos_?

Ela sorriu com segundas intenções:

-O que você acha?

"_Não! A Weasley não pode ter ido pra cama com aquele idiota!" _pensou inconformado.

-Você transou com ele? –perguntou com os olhos como duas fendas furiosas.

-Hum...O que você acha? Que tivemos uma rapidinha? –ela jogou no ar, não respondendo verdadeiramente à pergunta dele.

Draco tomou de um gole só o que havia em sua taça, enchendo-a novamente:

-Não esperava isso de você, Weasley. Vendendo o próprio corpo para um advobruxo de quinta categoria...

-E quem disse que eu transei com ele? Está com ciúme, gatinho? –perguntou, piscando um olho.

Draco engoliu em seco.

"_Vaca desgraçada! Só está me provocando." _

-Não respondeu a minha pergunta. Fez ou não sexo com ele, Weasley? –perguntou sério.

-Enche a minha taça?

Ele encheu e fez uma cara de quem queria uma resposta naquele instante:

-O que isso te interessa? –ela perguntou, esnobando.

Draco segurou-a pelos braços:

-Diga-me, Weasley!

-Agora é Weasley? –perguntou, recebendo um olhar fulminante –O que você sinceramente acha?

-Você está bêbada demais para medir as suas palavras e os seus atos. Pode sim ter ido pra cama com aquele...

-Eu não fui. –ela respondeu, aparentando seriedade apesar da voz engrolada –Não que eu veja onde isso tem a ver com você, mas eu não fiz isso.

Sem perceber, soltou um suspiro de alívio. Era tão importante assim saber que ela não tinha ido para cama com Burgoux?

"_Sim, ela é minha advobruxa. Não pode dormir com o advobruxo inimigo." _

-Então me diga, sobre o que falaram.

-Bem, eu disse que queria um acordo, mas ele não quis. Diz que quer me derrotar. Mas não se preocupe, esse caso não vai para o tribunal. Na assembléia com o juiz, apresentarei o que tenho contra Burgoux, ele não vai querer levar o caso adiante.

-Foi só isso?

-Sim. –a ruiva mentiu, omitindo a parte em que subiram para o quarto dele e tiveram alguns poucos amassos, que ela parara.

-Mesmo? Então por que demorou?

-Eu disse que o jantar tinha sido longo. Ficamos naquele jogo indireto de "eu-sou-melhor-que-você-e-vou-vencer".

Ficaram por um tempo em silêncio, apenas bebendo taças e taças, até que Gina, ainda se fingindo de bêbada, disse:

-Eu não sei o que é que há comigo.

-Como assim?

-Os homens têm medo de mim, uns tentam fingir que não, mas eu sei que eles têm. Eu sou assustadora.

-Não, você não é, Virginia. Você apenas intimida alguns pobres mortais. –disse, meio enrolado já, estava ficando bêbado.

-Não te intimido?

-A mim? Não, você não intimida. Eu te vejo como uma igual. Draco e Virginia, perfeitamente intimidadores. –ele gargalhou alto –Dizem por aí que somos durões e sem sentimentos.

-Eu não sou, mas você é, Draco.

-Poxa, mas é claro que eu tenho sentimentos. Eu sou uma maravilha pra sentir raiva, você nem imagina.

-Posso imaginar.

-Duvido. Eu sou eu e ninguém sabe quem eu sou de verdade.

-E por que não?

-Porque não quero que saibam, é muito óbvio isso.

-Onde você estava quando eu te liguei?

-Eu...estava com um sócio. –mentiu, ainda tinha sobriedade para isso.

-Você está bêbado, Draco. –ela comentou.

-Você está mais ainda, Virginia.

-Como vamos aparatar de volta? –quis saber.

-Não vamos, oras.

-Hum? Mas...

-Aparatar nesse estado é arriscado, você sabe disso.

-É verdade. –disse e levantou-se, sentiu-se tonta de repente.

"_Eu acho que misturar aquela poção com tanta bebida não me fez bem." _Ela pensou, caindo sentada no colo do Malfoy.

-Desculpa. Eu não estou bem.

-Eu vou te levar pra cama, Virginia.

-Quê?

-Pra você dormir. –ele completou, sorrindo zombeteiro.

Draco segurava a ruiva junto a si pela cintura:

-Eu acho que não estou muito bem... –ela murmurou, sentindo o mundo girar a sua volta.

-É, eu sei. –mal o Malfoy dissera isso, Virginia desmaiou.

Draco amparou-a e puxou o corpo dela para junto do seu:

-Acorde. Você realmente desmaiou?

Não obteve resposta, então juntou suas bocas. Lambia com a ponta de sua língua os lábios dela, sentindo o gosto do Firewhisk. Ficou com os lábios colados aos dela e como não havia nenhuma manifestação dela, ele afastou-se. Pegou-a no colo e carregou-a.

"_Você é toda minha, Weasley, para eu fazer o que quiser..."_ pensou dirigindo-se para a cabine em que ficava o quarto.


	12. Os Fins Justificam Os Meios Parte I

Capítulo 12: Os fins justificam os meios –Parte I

N/A: Antes de mais nda me desculpem pela demora, mas não deu msm p postar antes. Já espliquei o porque. Quero agradecer a tds os coments, eles realmente demonstraram a ânsia de vocês em saber o q acontece. Desculpem se tiver mtos erros, não tive tempo de revisar o cap inteiro. Boa leitura!

Na manhã seguinte, ao acordar, Gina não queria abrir os olhos. A dor-de-cabeça era insuportável.

"_Maldita poção! Eu não fiquei bêbada de verdade, mas estou com uma ressaca brava." _Pensou.

Seu raciocínio encontrava-se extremamente lento. Esticou um braço e percebeu que havia um corpo. Tateou-o, abraçando-o em seguida.

"_Harry, por quê? Por que eu bebi tanto? Lembro que tomei uma poção para não ficar bêbada, mas veja como estou...Que preguiça de abrir os olhos e falar com o Harry, acho que é melhor ficarmos deitados mais um tempo. Ainda deve ser cedo."_

Ficou tentando pensar. E então percebeu que não via Harry há um bom tempo, lembrou-se que tinham terminado e ele era agora Ministro da Magia dos EUA. Se não era Harry, quem seria?

"_Eu dormi com o Burgoux? Mas eu não me lembro disso. Acho que vou mesmo ter que abrir os malditos olhos, enxergar a maldita luz e com isso aumentar a maldita dor-de-cabeça." _Maldisse tudo mentalmente.

Abriu os olhos e encarou o indivíduo à sua frente, com o rosto distante poucos centímetros do seu. Era loiro, mas não era Burgoux. Os cabelos eram de um loiro muito claro, macios, lisos e alguns fios caiam por cima de suas pálpebras fechadas. Mesmo por debaixo das pálpebras, a Weasley lembrava-se bem demais dos olhos cinzentos dele e do sorriso irônico que seus lábios costumavam esconder. Havia dormido com Draco Malfoy? Reparou que ele estava sem camisa e que a camisa dele estava por cima de sua roupa debaixo. Não teve coragem de tatear pra saber se ele encontrava-se inteiramente nu. Levantou-se num segundo, assustada, até esqueceu sua dor-de-cabeça ao gritar:

-AAAHH NÃOOOOOO!

Enterrou o rosto nas mãos. Com o grito dela, Draco acordou:

-Virginia, fique quieta, sim? A minha cabeça vai estourar.

Teve medo, mas tinha que perguntar:

-O que aconteceu? Eu não lembro de nada!

Draco pegou sua varinha e fechou as cortinas brancas da cabine. Em seguida virou-se para ela:

-Como assim não lembra? –perguntou –Fizemos coisas incríveis. –disse, sorrindo malicioso.

-A minha vida acabou. –ela disse –Eu não acredito nisso! Não pode ser!

-Qual é a última coisa que se lembra?

-Eu te esperando na sua casa de veraneio, depois do jantar com Burgoux.

-Nós aparatamos aqui, no meu iate. Eu queria que você me contasse sobre o jantar.

-O que aconteceu depois?

-Você estava bêbada e me provocou, nós discutimos. Você passou mal e desmaiou. Então eu te trouxe aqui pra baixo.

-E cadê as coisas incríveis que você disse que fizemos?

-Você tem que concordar comigo que te ver entornando taças sem parar, insinuando coisas e desmaiando nos meus braços são coisas incríveis. Se eu contar ninguém acredita.

-E você? O que fez de tão incrível?

-Eu dormi com você, Virginia.

-Nós dormimos juntos, mas não 'dormimos' juntos, não é? Você mesmo disse que eu tinha desmaiado.

-Olha. Você estava suando, então eu tirei as suas roupas. Não todas. Eu te deixei de calcinha e sutiã.

"_Lógico, ou não agüentaria o tesão e transaria com você mesmo estando desacordada."_

-Como você é consolador. –disse irônica.

-Mas então você ficou com frio, por isso eu coloquei a minha camisa em você e te cobri.

-Só isso?

-Por quê? Você queria mais? –perguntou, insinuante.

-Claro que não. –apressou-se em responder.

Draco sorriu. Não tinha transado com ela. Não teria a menor graça com ela desacordada. Ele queria vê-la implorando para que ele a possuísse e isso não seria possível naquela noite. Mas isso não significava que ele não tivesse feito nada...

Gina estava impregnada com o cheiro do perfume de Draco, mas não era apenas por causa da camisa.

Draco omitira o fato de ter contado a ela, em meio aos efeitos da bebida, seu plano de a possuir. De qualquer forma, Gina estava desacordada demais para se lembrar disso, ou mesmo das mãos e lábios dele percorrendo seu corpo. Era apenas algo como o aperitivo da refeição que logo viria. Draco contava os dias para a execução de seu plano.

O Malfoy tirou as cobertas de cima de si e Gina fechou os olhos o mais rápido que pôde:

-Abra os olhos, Weasley. Eu não estou nu. –ele garantiu.

Ela abriu os olhos. Ele usava apenas uma cueca samba-canção preta. O peitoral largo e definido à mostra, assim como sua barriga perfeita.

Controlou-se para não lamber os próprios lábios.

"_Como o Malfoy é gostoso." _Pensou, mas no segundo seguinte arrependeu-se de tal pensamento _"Não se deixe levar pela embalagem, Gina!" _repreendeu-se.

-O que foi, Virginia? Gostou do que viu? –alfinetou.

Ela engoliu em seco:

-É mesmo muito convencido, Draco. Você não é tudo isso.

Ele sorriu:

-Hum...Não sou, é? –questionou –Será que interpretei mal o seu olhar de cobiça?

Ela atirou um travesseiro nele:

-Pare de insinuar coisas! –reclamou –Já disse que não sou nenhuma daquelas mulheres que fazem o que você quiser! Eu tenho amor-próprio, moral e...

Draco interrompeu-a:

-Eu por acaso disse que você era disso?

Ela fuzilou-o com o olhar:

-Você disse que eu tinha vendido o meu corpo para o Burgoux.

Gina nunca ficaria com ninguém por motivos profissionais, apenas se estivesse a fim da pessoa. Como ele então insinuava que ela costumava misturar seu trabalho com sua vida amorosa?

-Então se lembrou disso? Sim, eu disse. Você estava agindo como uma perfeita bêbada. Por que não poderia ter agido como uma perfeita...

-EU NÃO VOU ADMITIR QUE FALE ASSIM COMIGO! –ela se descontrolou –Nem termine essa frase, Malfoy, ou eu me demito agora mesmo!

Ele suspirou:

-Desculpe-me, Virginia, se eu a ofendi. Não era minha intenção, apenas estou estressado.

A Weasley respirou fundo. Tinha vontade de jogar tudo para o alto, mas não era de deixar as coisas inacabadas. Precisava prosseguir, nem que custasse todo o seu autocontrole:

-Está bem, Malfoy. Dessa vez passa, mas que não volte a se repetir, entendeu?

-Sim, eu entendi. –respondeu seriamente.

"_Preciso tomar mais cuidado com o que digo." _Ele pensou.

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, demonstrando cansaço:

-Não pense que pode fazer e falar o que quiser com os seus funcionários. Comigo não funciona assim. Não sou como as tolas que não vêem a hora de você levá-las para cama.

-De certa forma eu te levei pra cama... –ele murmurou.

-Sem gracinhas. –ela o cortou –Eu não aceitei trabalhar para você para ser sua escrava, muito menos escrava sexual. Então...

-Alto lá, você agora, Virginia. –Draco interrompeu-a –Por acaso eu já te disse que queria transar com você? –perguntou, forçando o queixo dela para cima, a fim de encará-la.

A Weasley ruborizou ao receber um olhar profundo dele:

-Bom, não, mas... –e não completou.

-Mas o quê? –ele quis saber.

-Você insinua. –ela respondeu.

-São apenas brincadeiras.

-Alguém alguma vez me disse que 50 de toda brincadeira é verdade, eu simplesmente concordo com isso.

-Está dizendo que eu tenho desejos sexuais com você? –perguntou, fingindo-se indignado e ela fez que sim.

"_Eu sei que virou uma obsessão pegar essa ruiva, mas...será que estou deixando transparecer tanto assim?" _perguntou-se.

-Então me diga o porquê de eu não ter aproveitado esta noite. –ela não respondeu –Não acha que deveria ter provas concretas antes de acusar alguém? Isso foi um grande deslize da sua parte, advobruxa.

Gina tirou a mão dele de seu queixo e ficou com raiva. Sabia que ele estava se referindo também a quando ela o tinha acusado de ser o mandante da MMVO:

-Quero tomar um banho. –ela mudou de assunto.

-Está vendo aquela porta ali? –e apontou para o lado direito –Lá é o banheiro, pode ir.

-Vire-se de costas, Malfoy.

-Quanta hostilidade, _Virginia_. –frisou o nome dela.

-Eu preciso me descobrir antes de ir até o banheiro, _Draco._ –também frisou o nome dele.

-Por que se preocupa? Eu já vi o que tem por debaixo dessa camisa. –respondeu despreocupado, fazendo-a ficar muito constrangida.

-Lembre-me de no futuro nunca mais desmaiar na sua presença, ok?

-Vai ou não tomar banho?

Ela tirou as cobertas e levantou-se:

-Sim, eu vou. –respondeu com firmeza e desabotoou a camisa dele.

Tirou a camisa e olhou-o, como se o desafiasse a fazer um comentário maldoso sobre sua atitude. Atirou nele a camisa:

-Por nada a camisa, Virginia. –disse ironicamente.

-E eu deveria te agradecer? –indagou, lançando um olhar quente e profundo para o chefe.

Draco cerrou os punhos, tentando conter-se ao ver a Weasley seminua à sua frente, apenas com um provocante conjunto azul-escuro de lingerie. A calcinha era baixa. O sutiã era bem cavado.

"_Como é que ela tem coragem de me provocar dessa maneira?" _perguntou-se.

Gina estava atuando, é claro. Aquela era a Virgínia dos tribunais, capaz de interpretar qualquer personagem com perfeição. O único resquício da outra Virgínia era as bochechas coradas que ela ostentava.

O loiro engoliu em seco:

-Vá logo tomar banho. –disse, tentando aparentar tranqüilidade.

-Incomoda tanto me ver assim em trajes de baixo? –perguntou inocentemente –Eu pensei ter ouvido você dizer que não possuía nenhum desejo por mim.

"_A carne é fraca...Deus e Merlim, me ajudem! Do jeito que vai eu vou acabar agarrando a Weasley! Não posso fazer isso, é tática dela pra me ferrar! "_ Draco desesperava-se internamente.

-Eu tenho mulher, Virginia. Ela não ia gostar de saber do que você está fazendo. Vai logo para o banheiro!

-E o que eu estou fazendo? –perguntou, se aproximando dele.

Draco recuou:

-Será que ainda está bêbada? Pare de me assediar.

-Ora, Draco. Não interprete assim. Apenas quero as minhas roupas e então irei para o banheiro. Não tenho a intenção de fazer nada demais.

Draco rapidamente pegou as coisas de Gina e entregou à ela:

-Pronto, aí está.

-Bom garoto. –respondeu jogando um beijo no ar pra ele e entrando no banheiro.

Draco não pôde ver que assim que fechou a porta do banheiro, Gina desencarnara a personagem da sedutora e ficara envergonhadíssima pelo que tinha feito.

Foi depois de Gina entrar no banheiro que ele percebeu que estava com uma ereção.

"_Maldita, Weasley! Ela ainda me paga! Eu vou foder tanto ela que vai precisar usar pomadas anti-assaduras por uma semana!" _pensou com raiva por ela deixá-lo naquela situação, dirigindo-se para tomar banho no banheiro de outra cabine.

Draco e Gina aparataram nos fundos da casa.

"_O que os empregados vão pensar de mim se me virem chegar com ele às 8h da manhã? E a Narcisa? E o Lúcio? E a Eve?" _Gina perguntava-se, desesperada.

O Malfoy abriu a porta dos fundos com cuidado. Logo que entraram, Draco recomendou:

-É melhor que aparate na frente do seu quarto e eu no meu. A essa hora já tem gente acordada e poderiam nos ver se fossemos andando.

Gina fez que sim e sem uma palavra, aparatou. Abriu a porta do quarto e fechou-a logo que passou. Foi ao banheiro escovar os dentes e ao se olhar no espelho percebeu o que não tinha visto enquanto tomava banho apressadamente no iate do Malfoy. Seu pescoço e colo tinham marcas arroxeadas.

"_Caramba! Eu podia jurar que o Burgoux não tinha me deixado nenhuma marca." _Pensou, supreendendo-se.

De fato, William não havia mesmo. A culpa de Gina estar com aquelas marcas era de Draco. Sorte a dele da ruiva nem desconfiar quem realmente era o culpado...

Usou um feitiço para tirar as marcas. Saiu do banheiro. Planejava vestir seu pijama e acordar Eve.

Tirou a echarpe. Estava abrindo o zíper do vestido, quando escutou:

-Onde você dormiu, Tia Gina?

A Weasley engoliu em seco. O que diria para a sobrinha?

-Evelyn...É que eu tive muito trabalho. Então fiquei na biblioteca depois que voltei do jantar.

-Ah, Tia Gina! Assim não dá! Você parece mal. Vou dizer pro Tio Draco que você tem que descansar mais. –ela disse, indignada.

A advobruxa sorriu pela preocupação de Eve, mas respondeu:

-Não precisa dizer isso pra ele, Eve. Eu é que levo muito a sério o trabalho, sempre querendo fazer o melhor.

-Mas isso faz mal! A mamãe sempre diz pro papai que quando ele trabalha demais é errado e que ele tem que descansar. –disse em tom de quem sabe das coisas.

-Não se preocupe comigo, Evelyn. Apenas divirta-se.

-Mas eu quero brincar com você, Tia Gina.

Gina abraçou Evelyn:

-Isso não é possível agora. Mas saiba que estou fazendo o possível para que possamos voltar logo para a Inglaterra. Não sente falta dos seus pais?

-Sim. –ela respondeu, concordando tristemente.

-Vá escovar os dentes, Eve. Já está na hora de levantar.

Evelyn obedeceu, seguindo para o banheiro silenciosamente.

"_Acho que ela não está feliz. Queria tanto poder dar mais atenção a ela, mas não posso. Tenho que trabalhar. Vou falar com a Narcisa. Quem sabe tem alguma outra criança na vizinhança com quem a Eve possa brincar."_

Ao chegarem à mesa da sala de jantar. Narcisa e Lúcio tomavam seu café-da-manhã:

-Bom dia, Narcisa, Lúcio. –cumprimentou, notando que Draco não estava à mesa.

-Bom dia, Tio Lúcio e Tia Narcisa. –Evelyn disse animadamente e foi sentar-se ao lado de Narcisa.

A advobruxa sentou-se à mesa:

-Poderia pedir-lhe um favor, Narcisa? –perguntou educadamente.

-Sim, é claro, Virginia.

-Estou com dor-de-cabeça. Não teria algum remédio?

A loira bateu palmas elegantemente e logo Marie apareceu:

-Deseja algo, Sra. Malfoy?

-Traga um remédio contra dor-de-cabeça para a Virginia.

-Que coincidência! –a empregada comentou –O Sr. Draco acabou de me pedir um também. –e retirou-se.

Gina sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem e olhou para baixo, ocupando as mãos em passar patê em uma torrada, mas podia sentir olhares sobre si.

"_Droga! Aposto que devo estar corada!" _pensou, desgostosa.

Alguns minutos se passaram, com Weasley fazendo de tudo para não parecer preocupada. Mas de fato encontrava-se preocupada. E se descobrissem que ela e Draco haviam dormido fora? De certo que passariam a pensar mal sobre si e isso não lhe agradava nem um pouco, mesmo porque não fora sua culpa. Não merecia que pensassem isso sobre a sua pessoa. Não era esse tipo de mulher. Dormir com o chefe não fazia o seu tipo, principalmente se esse chefe fosse Draco Malfoy. Alguém inescrupuloso, um assassino, o chefe de todo um esquema de corrupção.

Se por um lado, era um homem atraente e fascinante por todo o mistério a sua volta, por outro, era perigoso e imprevisível. Não podia esquecer disso. De maneira relutante, apesar de por vezes negar, reconhecia que sentia uma ponta de atração por ele. Porém isso não significava que planejava deixar-se seduzir por ele. Não, na verdade, nem passava por sua cabeça a idéia de ir para a cama com ele. Bem, não no sentido buliçoso da palavra...

"_Eu pretendo de hoje em diante passar longe da cama do Malfoy. Aliás, passar longe do quarto dele." _Foram as resoluções que vieram em sua mente.

Marie voltou e posicionou-se ao lado da Weasley, mas Gina estava por demais absorta em pensamentos para notar.

-Hum...Srta. Virginia. –a empregada disse calmamente, mas mesmo assim houve um sobressalto por parte da advobruxa –Desculpe, não pretendia assustá-la, mas veja, aqui está o seu remédio.

Sorriu:

-Obrigada, Marie. –pegou o pequeno copo de plástico descartável e tomou o líquido arroxeado que ali havia, tinha um gosto parecido com amora, mas era ao mesmo tempo amargo –Obrigada. –agradeceu.

-Por nada, Srta. Virginia. E tenho um recado do Sr. Draco para a Srta. Ele pediu para dizer que vá até o quarto dele após o café-da-manhã, pois se sente indisposto.

"_Ops..." _pensou, vendo ir por água abaixo a sua resolução de nem chegar perto do quarto dele.

Respirou fundo:

-Ok, Marie. Mas por acaso saberia dizer o porquê dele ter me chamado?

-Ele não me disse especificamente. Disse apenas que era algo meio pré-combinado entre vocês. – _"Assim você me complica, Marie..." _pensou desconfortável com o jeito que a empregada falara –Acho que foi só. Com licença.

Logo que Marie saiu do aposento, Gina mirou os presentes. Evelyn parecia brincar com o mingau, mas de maneira tediosa. Narcisa a observava de forma profunda, como se quisesse ler os pensamentos de Gina. Lúcio Malfoy a olhava com grande interesse.

-É sobre a mulher do Burgoux. –Gina comentou.

Lúcio ergueu uma sobrancelha, gesto que já vira Draco fazer, a ruiva não pôde deixar de reparar:

-Como anda o caso, Virginia? –quis saber.

-Pois bem, Lúcio. Eu fui até a casa de Rose Burgoux conversar com ela sobre o ex-marido e também jantei com William Burgoux. Rose tem várias provas e deporia contra o ex-marido. Tentei fazer um acordo com Burgoux, mas ele não me quis ouvir. Então usarei as provas materiais e o depoimento de Rose contra Burgoux. O seu filho quer conversar com ela pessoalmente. É sobre isso que o Draco pretende falar comigo.

Assim que terminou sua refeição, Virginia pediu permissão para retirar-se e em seguida deu um beijo no rosto da sobrinha:

-Comporte-se, Eve. Promete?

-Sim, Tia Gina. –respondeu, sem ânimo.

-Narcisa. Não conhece nenhuma criança com a idade da Eve? Ela está se sentindo sozinha para brincar.

-Bem, tenho uma amiga que tem uma neta mais ou menos da idade dela. Vou ver o que posso fazer.

-Obrigada. –Gina agradeceu e subiu para seu quarto.

Escovou os dentes e agora que sua dor-de-cabeça havia sumido, decidiu arrumar-se melhor. Penteou os cabelos e vestiu uma calça social escura, com uma blusa azul de meia manga e tonalidade clara. Colocou um sapato preto confortável com algum salto. Decidiu colocar uma corrente no pescoço com um pingente com a letra "V".

Dirigiu-se então para o quarto do Malfoy, com alguma apreensão, já que sua vontade era não olhar na cara do chefe. Não depois do que havia acontecido nas últimas horas.

Respirou fundo e então bateu à porta. Ouviu a voz dele, dando-lhe permissão para entrar, o que fez em seguida.

Draco encontrava-se de pijamas. Estava sentado na cama e suas costas estavam apoiadas na cabeceira da mesma. Tinha uma bandeja sobre as pernas, era óbvio que tomava café-da-manhã:

-Feche a porta e aproxime-se, Virginia.

A ruiva obedeceu:

-O que tem para falar comigo, Draco? –perguntou diretamente.

-Rose Burgoux.

-Desconfiava que se tratava disso.

-Então por que não disse?

-Poderia estar errada.

-Que falta de confiança é essa?

Gina ignorou a pergunta dele e fez outra:

-Quer que Rose venha até aqui ou irá até ela?

-O que você acha?

-Por que quer saber o que eu acho?

-Porque quero saber qual é a sua opinião. É melhor que ela venha até aqui ou que eu vá até ela?

-Está bem. –ela concordou –Acho melhor irmos até lá.

-Irmos? –levantou uma sobrancelha.

Gina cruzou os braços:

-É claro que eu vou. Não é nenhuma visita de diversão pra você, Draco. É o meu trabalho, eu tenho que estar lá. Preciso estar a par de cada palavra que trocarem.

-Ok. –e tomou um gole de chá –Ligue para ela e diga que você vai lá, não diga que eu vou.

-Posso saber por quê?

-Melhor prevenir do que remediar. –disse simplesmente –Faça o que eu disse, pode usar esse telefone. –disse, entregando-lhe o aparelho que estivera sobre a mesa-de-cabeceira.

Gina consultou a agenda de seu celular e então discou para Rose:

-Alô? Rose, é a Virginia. Estou ligando para dizer que vou aí hoje, está bem? Que horas? –Gina viu Draco mexer os lábios e disse o que ele queria –Daqui a pouco. Estou ligando apenas para te avisar. Até mais. –e desligou –Feito. –disse a Draco, devolvendo o telefone ao lugar que estivera anteriormente.

Draco levantou-se da cama.

-Fique aqui e não mexa em nada. –ele disse, se dirigindo para o banheiro.

A Weasley bufou ao ver a porta do banheiro se fechar. Observou atentamente o quarto.

Era um aposento grande e bem mobiliado. Havia um quadro de Draco na parede, mas não era um quadro trouxa. Era bem parecido com o Draco verdadeiro, o que a levava a perceber que havia sido pintado há pouco tempo. O Draco do quadro tinha uma pose de ostentação e confiança. Em seu rosto havia um olhar profundo e misterioso. Nos lábios um sorriso sexy. Ele olhava Virgínia com visível divertimento. A ruiva resolveu parar de olhar o quadro, já que possuía o mesmo poder de irritá-la que o verdadeiro. O guarda-roupa era enorme e havia um closet. Uma televisão ficava em cima de uma cômoda de madeira pura, com várias gavetas, as quais possuíam puxador de ouro com uns adornos em prata. Era incrível como Draco gostava de sofás, divãs e afins. Havia em seus escritórios e agora ela percebia que no quarto também. Era um sofá de couro negro. No centro havia uma mesinha com revistas em cima. Algumas tinham Draco na capa, ela percebeu. Um carpete macio e negro também cobria todo o chão do quarto. As cortinas eram de uma brancura que doía aos olhos após ter olhado para o carpete. Do teto, na parte central, pendia um majestoso lustre de cristal com várias lâmpadas. Gina lembrou-se de algo que seus irmãos costumavam comentar. Mesmo achando que eles não falavam sério, ela abaixou-se e olhou debaixo da cama. Havia uma caixa, mas ainda assim ela não acreditou. Puxou a caixa e remexeu seu conteúdo.

-Caramba! Eu não acredito que eles falavam sério. –ela disse baixinho.

Na caixa havia revistas e filmes indecentes. Rapidamente empurrou a caixa de volta no lugar. Nesse momento ouviu a voz de Draco:

-Nossa, Virginia. Não é todo dia que se vê de quatro uma advobruxa toda certinha como você.

A ruiva levantou-se e encarou-o, estava vermelha ao fazer isso:

-Sem piadinhas. –ela disse seriamente –O meu brinco tinha caído no chão, eu me abaixei para procurar. –mentiu.

O loiro deu de ombros e arrancou a camisa de seu pijama.

-Não faça isso! –a Weasley exclamou.

-Isso o quê? –quis saber.

-Eu estou aqui. Não se troque na minha frente.

-Ah, me desculpe. Foi a força do hábito... –comentou e foi para o closet.

"_Força do hábito?" _ela perguntou-se, pensando que Draco havia dito isso porque estava acostumado a se trocar no meio do quarto.

-Poderia fazer o favor de ajeitar a gravata para mim?

-E você não sabe fazer isso? –perguntou com desconfiança.

-Sim, eu sei. Eu poderia fazer isso olhando no espelho do guarda-roupa, mas isso não me apraz.

-Não te apraz? –a advobruxa perguntou indignada –Isso me parece preguiça...

Draco interrompeu-a:

-Custa você me fazer um favor? –perguntou sério –Eu disse que você podia contar comigo sempre que precisasse. Será que com você eu não posso contar nem para uma coisa mínima como um nó na gravata?

A ruiva engoliu em seco. Se ela se negasse, seria pior. Por ela já o ter acusado uma vez, percebia que Draco seria propenso a desconfiar de suas intenções facilmente. Não parecia ser difícil que ele se voltasse contra ela. Draco tinha todo aquele ar misterioso. Para Gina era impossível prever do que Malfoy era capaz. Não queria conseguir a confiança dele? Então teria que provar que a merecia, ou pelo menos fingir...

Sorriu ao responder:

-Claro que pode contar comigo, Draco. –e começou a fazer o nó –Eu apenas não me sinto confortável em estar a sós com você depois do que aconteceu na última noite. Eu peço desculpas por ter bebido demais e te dado trabalho. E também me desculpe se falei alguma besteira.

-Desculpo apenas se você responder algo.

A ruiva engoliu em seco ao perguntar:

-E o que seria?

Draco suspirou e parecia fazer mistério. Gina esperava que ele fosse lhe perguntar algo altamente importante, inconveniente ou constrangedor:

-A Evelyn é uma garota corajosa? –os olhos de Gina arregalaram-se de surpresa –Do que ela tem medo?

Sua expressão não ocultava o quanto não esperava por aquilo. Percebeu que havia terminado o nó na gravata dele, mas continuava segurando-a. Soltou:

-A Evelyn é dada a aventuras. –e os olhos de Gina se iluminaram ao falar da sobrinha –Acho que puxou o tio dela, Carlinhos. Só espero que não chegue perto de dragões. A Evelyn tem medo de escuro, medo de perder as pessoas que ama, medo de filmes de terror. Sabe por que ela tem medo de escuro? Por que ela acha que o bicho-papão virá pegá-la. Coitadinha. –falou, mas não pôde deixar de rir discretamente –Mas por que quer saber isso? Não está pensando em assustá-la, está? Eu não vou permitir que faça isso.

-Eu adoro a sua sobrinha, Virginia. Não tenho porque querer assustá-la. Apenas quero conhecê-la, é a única criança que eu não acho irritante e entediante.

-A Eve gosta muito de você, Draco. –Gina comentou –Então tome cuidado para não magoá-la.

-Está dizendo que eu seria capaz de fazer algo que magoasse a Eve? –perguntou indignado.

-Não. Apenas estou dizendo que por você não ser acostumado a lidar com crianças, talvez cometa alguma gafe. –apressou-se a corrigir –Crianças não são iguais aos homens de negócios com quem você lida, nem os bens que possui. Uma criança não se compra, se conquista. –_"O que você deveria aplicar com as mulheres também, Malfoy." _Não pôde deixar de pensar –Mas estou certa em afirmar que você conquistou a Eve. Por isso não quero que ela sinta-se mal de alguma maneira por sua causa.

Draco segurou a mão de Gina:

-Será que eu posso contar com você para me ajudar a não cometer nenhum erro? –a ruiva ergueu as sobrancelhas levemente e Malfoy prosseguiu –A Evelyn é realmente importante para mim.

Virginia focou seus olhos castanhos nos cinzentos dele. Mirou-os profundamente, como se decidida a descobrir um fundo de mentira nas palavras dele. Não encontrou nenhum. Draco sustentou o olhar de maneira firme e clara. Gina convenceu-se de que ele deveria estar falando a verdade. Sentiu o polegar dele acariciar as costas de sua mão e então percebeu que sua mão estava na dele. Sua face esquentou consideravelmente e ela desconfiava que estava corada. Tratou de tirar a mão de Malfoy da sua e respondeu polidamente:

-Sim, é claro. Eu faria qualquer coisa pela Evelyn, para o bem-estar dela.

Draco sorriu com a resposta da advobruxa.

-Ela é como uma filha para você, não é? –perguntou brandamente e recebeu um gesto afirmativo por parte da Weasley –A Evelyn realmente cativa a todos. –comentou e então o seu tom tornou-se mais sério –Porém, receio que ela esteja sentindo falta dos pais. Ela tem estado um pouco tristonha.

-Sim. –concordou –Mas eu falei com a sua mãe e ela me disse que uma amiga dela tem uma neta da idade da Eve. Se as duas brincarem juntas, acho que será uma boa distração para a Eve.

-Que bom. –e deu um breve sorriso –Obrigado pela gravata.

-Obrigada por ter contado aquele conto de fadas para a Eve.

-Não foi nada.

Houve um silêncio curto, o qual foi quebrado pelo Malfoy:

-Vamos indo. –o loiro disse vestindo o paletó e andando em direção à mesa-de-cabeceira.

Virginia observou-o. Ele pegou sua varinha e apontou-a para o guarda-roupa, fazendo um feitiço não verbal, que logo ela percebeu ser um _accio, _visto que ele apanhou no ar uma arma de fogo e colocou-a por dentro do paletó. Ao ver o insistente e sério olhar da advobruxa sobre si, ele sorriu como que para tranqüilizá-la.

Saíram então do quarto, com Draco trancando a porta com um feitiço não-verbal:

-Normalmente tranco o meu quarto com um feitiço especial. –disse à guisa de comentário banal.

Começaram a se afastar do quarto, em direção à escada que dava acesso ao saguão de entrada.

-Por quê? –perguntou, tendo o cuidado de não soar curiosa demais –Há documentos importantes lá?

-Não, isso eu deixo no meu escritório. No meu quarto há algumas coisas ostensivas, mas sei que ninguém se atreveria a me roubar. Mas digo pelas coisas de valor sentimental, não quero ninguém as xeretando.

"_E desde quando algo tem valor sentimental para o Malfoy? Essa é nova." _

-Não consigo imaginar o tipo de coisa que teria valor sentimental para você.

Draco não respondeu.

"_O mesmo cara fechado de sempre!" _Gina ficou com raiva. Como é que ela poderia penetrar o limite que ele impunha a ela? Weasley ainda não sabia, mas por certo que estava disposta a descobrir. Precisava fazê-lo se abrir com ela, mas como isso seria possível? Draco Malfoy parecia ser um enigma impossível de ser desvendado. Como conseguir a confiança de alguém que mede as palavras com o mesmo cuidado que um banqueiro avarento zela por cada centavo que possui em seu banco? Decididamente, colocar Malfoy em Azkaban era a meta mais alta que já havia imposto a si mesma em toda sua vida. Estava determinada a sondar até que encontrasse uma brecha e então se aproveitaria dela. Virginia sabia o quanto Draco aparentava ser controlado e queria ver por trás disso. Um dique é um paredão capaz de segurar o mar. Se há uma pequena rachadura num dique, a água começa a vazar e abrir passagem para que a vazão aumente cada vez mais. Tudo o que a Weasley tinha que fazer era encontrar essa rachadura, essa falha no caráter dele. Saberia gradativamente o que precisava, até achar o ponto crucial. A partir daí causaria uma onda capaz de derrubar todo o paredão que Draco havia construído para proteger seu verdadeiro e perigoso eu. Seria o auge da glória na carreira dela. O único problema...era o caminho. Como achar a fenda?

Logo estavam entrando na limusine e Draco cumprimentava o chofer, porém Virginia estava demasiadamente perdida em pensamentos gloriosos para prestar atenção a isso.

Estava num devaneio particularmente alto, no qual ela ganhava uma medalha de honra do Ministério e Harry a pedia em casamento em frente a todos, dizendo que ela era a mulher de sua vida...

-Virginia. –Draco chamou –Virginia. –insistiu, colocando a mão sobre seu ombro.

-Sim, Harry. –mas logo percebeu que era Draco a chamando e também percebeu o olhar assassino que ele lhe lançava –Desculpe, Draco. Eu estava...

-Sonhando acordada com o Potter. –ele disse, enojado –Sai dessa fossa, Virginia. Logo o Potter arranja outra mulher nos EUA e você ficará a ver vassouras.

-Para o seu governo, o Harry não é igual a você. –disse, antes que pudesse controlar sua língua.

-É óbvio que não sou igual a ele. Por Merlin que não! Mas o que você quis dizer com isso?

A Weasley arrependeu-se. E agora? O que responderia?

-Bem...Eu apenas não conheço você. E o Harry eu conheço muito bem.

-Quão bem você conhece o Potter? –perguntou com um sorrisinho zombeteiro.

-Tão bem como você nunca vai me deixar conhecer você.

Draco passou uma mão pelos cabelos antes de suspirar e dizer:

-Admira-me a sua vontade em me conhecer.

-Já disse, gosto de saber para quem trabalho.

-E não já é suficiente o que sabe?

-Você percebeu que sempre quer dar voltas e me enrolar quanto a esse assunto, Draco? –ela o encarou, decidida.

-Talvez seja para que você perceba que não é assunto seu. –encarou-a de volta.

-Você quer que eu confie em você, Draco. Como espera que eu confie em alguém que nem ao menos conheço?

"_Ok. Ponto para a Weasley." _ Ele admitiu.

-Eu levo promessas e dívidas a sério.

-Você não deve nada para mim. –a ruiva disse –A não ser algumas respostas. –atreveu-se a dizer.

-Respostas? Que tipo de respostas? –perguntou com curiosidade.

-Por que ajuda as pessoas sem pedir aparentemente nada em troca?

-Eu ajudo porque eu posso ajudar, Virginia. Por que não ajudar os menos afortunados?

"_Ele espera que eu acredite nessa história?" _

-Você ajuda também instituições. Por quê?

-Porque faz com que eu me sinta bem. –respondeu e nesse instante o carro parou.

O loiro pediu ao motorista que esperasse. Desceu do carro e foi até o outro lado abrir a porta para que Gina saísse. Ofereceu o braço a ela, que meio relutante, acabou por aceitar.

Ao chegarem em frente à porta, Gina soltou-se de Draco e apertou a campainha. Esperaram alguns segundos e então a porta se abriu:

-Bom dia, Virginia, eu... –parou de chofre ao perceber que Draco estava ali também.

Rose havia prendido seus cabelos em um coque frouxo. Usava uma calça de moleton e uma camiseta de pijama. Estava visivelmente embaraçada por estar desarrumada na frente de um homem.

Draco tomou a iniciativa:

-Sou Draco Malfoy, a Virginia trabalha para mim. Prazer em conhecê-la, Sra. Burgoux. –disse, pegando a mão dela e levando aos lábios.

-Rose, por favor. –ela pediu.

-Como quiser, Rose. Mas me chame de Draco.

-Prazer em conhecê-lo, Draco.

-Podemos entrar, Rose? –a ruiva perguntou.

-Claro. –e deu passagem para os dois –Sentem-se. –e apontou os sofás –Eu vou buscar algo na cozinha.

-Acabamos de tomar café-da-manhã. –ele disse.

-Assim eu me sentirei ofendida. –Rose disse –Não é mesmo, Virginia? –e a ruiva concordou.

-Tudo bem, então. –Draco concordou também..

Rose se retirou. Gina sentou-se em um sofá e o loiro resolveu sentar-se ao lado dela:

-O que achou dela? –a advobruxa perguntou.

"_Aquele tal de Burgoux até que tem bom gosto." _Pensou.

-Nada muito conclusivo ainda.

Poucos minutos depois, Rose estava de volta com uma bandeja de sanduíches naturais e suco de laranja. Logo o loiro percebeu que ela era _natureba_, uma fã de produtos naturais.

-Você vai me perdoar se eu pedir que você coma e tome o suco primeiro?

-Como? –perguntaram Gina e Rose juntas.

-Tenho alguns inimigos, sempre é bom ser precavido. Espero que entenda a minha posição. –disse jogando o máximo de charme que conseguia em seu sorriso.

-Não, tudo bem. –Rose respondeu e fez o que Draco queria.

Como não aconteceu nada com a morena. Draco e Gina serviram-se também.

-A Srta. Weasley me disse que está disposta a depor.

Rose respondeu a pergunta de Draco após terminar de mastigar:

-Sim, eu estou. O meu ex-marido foi um canalha comigo.

-Uma das coisas que o Burgoux fez foi trair a Rose com prostitutas, sabia, Draco? –Gina disse a ele intencionalmente.

-Odeio homens infiéis. –Rose declarou fervorosamente.

Draco deu um sorrisinho sem graça e tratou de desviar o assunto:

-E sobre as provas?

-Estão no BBF, Banco Bruxo da França. Tenho uma conta lá desde a época de solteira.

-Eu preciso averiguar junto com a Srta. Weasley essas provas. –Draco disse –Se quiser, podemos acompanhá-la até o banco.

-Seria ótimo. –Rose disse sorridente –Mas e sobre a proteção? A Virgínia falou sobre isso?

-Sim, ela falou. Acha que dois seguranças de dia e dois de noite, está bom?

-Seria ótimo. Temo pela possível vingança de meu ex-marido. Depois de tudo o que ele fez, eu não duvido de mais nada. Querem ir ao banco quando?

-Agora mesmo. –o loiro respondeu.

-Está bem. Apenas irei até o meu quarto vestir algo mais apropriado.

Durante o tempo em que Rose esteve lá em cima, Draco e Gina permaneceram em silêncio. A advobruxa pensava na noite passada, depois que ela tinha aceitado subir para o apartamento de Burgoux.

_Flashback_

_Quando a porta do elevador abriu-se, William saiu puxando Gina pela mão. Chegaram a porta do quarto dele, a qual ele abriu rapidamente. Trancou-a logo que passaram. Sentaram-se lado a lado no sofá:_

_-Eu já disse o quanto eu admiro você, Virginia?_

_A ruiva sorriu:_

_-Na verdade sim..._

_-Há muito que eu queria te conhecer pessoalmente. Ouvi falar da sua beleza, das suas façanhas, do quanto é atraente..._

_Ele falava aquilo de modo a fazer com que ela sentisse a mulher mais importante do mundo, de fato o sujeito tinha uma boa lábia. O jeito com que falava, fazia Virginia ficar hipnotizada pelos olhos dele e capaz de concordar com o que quer que ele dissesse. Por não confiar no que poderia dizer, encostou seus lábios nos dele. William aprofundou o beijo, enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelas pernas da advobruxa. _

"_Puxa, ele beija bem pra caramba." Gina pensou "Ou será que penso assim porque estou carente?"_

_Logo o advobruxo distribuía beijos leves pelo pescoço dela, que tinha os olhos fechados:_

_-Will...Se você me admira tanto, por que joga do lado errado?_

_Ele parou de beijá-la e encarou-a:_

_-Negócios à parte. –respondeu simplesmente –Não vai deixar que isso estrague tudo entre nós, vai?_

_-E o que há entre nós? –ela perguntou desafiadora._

_-Não sei dizer por você, mas quanto a mim...Eu me sinto extremamente atraído por você._

_Ele beijou-a novamente, não deixando espaço para que ela evitasse isso. _

_Sabia que estava agindo, ou melhor, aceitando aquilo por sentir-se atraída pelo advobruxo e porque se sentia carente. Mas sabia que agir desse modo, apenas significava fraqueza. _

_Burgoux levantou-a pela cintura, sempre mantendo juntos seus corpos e lábios. A ruiva sentiu ser prensada contra uma parede, as mãos dele percorrendo suas curvas. De repente deu-se conta de que precisava acabar com aquilo. Não era certo. Não podia colocar suas saudades de Harry em outro homem. Acreditava até que não poderia nunca substituir Harry Potter por ninguém. Somando-se ao fato de que não ia pra cama com um homem por puro prazer carnal e sim para se sentir amada. Virginia Weasley não fazia sexo, fazia amor. _

_A última coisa que passou por sua cabeça antes de parar os amassos com o advobruxo foi que Draco já duvidara de sua integridade por sugerir que ela seria bem capaz de ir para cama com Burgoux._

_-Eu tenho que ir, William. –Gina murmurou, soltando-se dele._

_-Tem mesmo? –questionou –O que eu fiz de errado?_

_-Nada. Eu apenas não sou esse tipo de mulher, não consigo ser. Até a próxima. –ela disse, destrancando a porta, saindo e deixando um Burgoux aturdido no apartamento._

_Fim do Flashback_

Foi despertada de seus pensamentos por uma voz em seu ouvido:

-Virginia. –era Draco sussurrando em seu ouvido, o que a fez dar um pulo de susto, reação a qual ele ignorou –No que estava pensando de forma tão compenetrada?

-E-eu? –gaguejou, sentindo o rubor lhe assomar a face.

-Não, estou perguntando para as paredes. –disse sarcástico.

Passou por cima do encabulamento e respondeu:

-Apenas pensando sobre ontem.

Pelo rosto dele perpassou uma expressão de entendimento:

-Não precisa se envergonhar por isso.

-O quê? –ela perguntou, ele não poderia falar do que ela pensara, podia?

Ele suspirou:

-Aposto que é a primeira vez que fica bêbada, não é mesmo? –perguntou e sem ao menos hesitar, a ruiva fez que sim –Não fique encabulada por ter acordado na minha cama...

Gina ficou vermelha e já não sabia mais se era de raiva, vergonha ou os dois. Logo que Malfoy disse isso, ela, inconscientemente, imaginou-o em trajes de baixo como havia visto de manhã e daí para algo mais...

"_Não!" _chutou-se mentalmente _"Isso não é coisa que se pense. Que absurdo! Até parece que eu ia deixar esse crápula encostar as patas em mim." _

-Você tem que concordar que para mim foi um choque acordar daquele jeito. –ela ponderou.

-O meu cabelo estava tão desarrumado assim?

-Não seja cínico, não tem nada a ver com o seu cabelo! O problema era a situação toda. Como esperava que eu reagisse?

-Certamente que não gritando e com isso tentando ao mesmo tempo estourar a minha cabeça e os meus tímpanos. –defendeu-se.

-Isso é um exagero da sua parte, sabia? Eu apenas manifestei a minha surpresa com um tom um pouco elevado...

-Um pouco elevado? –ele interrompeu-a –Decididamente você precisa rever os seus conceitos sobre volume.

-E decididamente você precisa rever os seus conceitos sobre não assustar uma mulher. –ela contrapôs.

-Eu assusto você, Virginia? –perguntou com seriedade.

-Você me assustou. –ela respondeu na lata –Eu não esperava...

-Não me respondeu. Eu não quero saber apenas pela ocasião. –explicou –Você tem medo de mim?

-Eu não. Por que eu teria? –questionou-o.

-Hum, há pessoas que tem... –disse vago e neutro.

-E você dá motivos para que as pessoas tenham? –perguntou, tentando não soar curiosa.

Draco sorriu. Um sorriso que aparentemente era quente, mas tinha um quê de crueldade e malícia:

-Você vê como são as pessoas, Virginia? Eu sou um bom cidadão e ajudo em causas de caridade e ainda assim algumas pessoas inventam mentiras sobre mim. Está certo que sou poderoso... O dinheiro dá poder, mas também cria inimigos. Há muitas pessoas que querem me prejudicar, por isso sou tão cauteloso.

"_Você diz isso pra todas, Malfoy?" _a advobruxa perguntou-se.

-Não sou uma pessoa crente, Draco. –ela deixou no ar.

-Está dizendo que não acredita em mim? –perguntou.

Virginia encarou-o. Ele parecia mortalmente ofendido, mas seus olhos eram nebulosos. Se os olhos eram a janela da alma, Draco fazia de tudo para escondê-la muito bem. A ruiva queria descobrir o que ele escondia, seus pontos fracos e defeitos. Para conquistar um território era necessário dominá-lo e para dominar, era necessário conhecer. Queria poder entendê-lo para achar respostas para suas perguntas. Achar respostas para o comportamento e as razões dele. Assim, seria muito mais fácil fazer o que precisava fazer. O problema era justamente que a parte difícil –na verdade aparentemente impossível –vinha primeiro. Conquistar a confiança de Draco Malfoy era missão para poucos. Na verdade, de acordo com o próprio Draco, era uma tarefa para ninguém obter êxito. Ele dizia que não confiava em ninguém, mas ela sabia que isso não era uma verdade plena. Um ser humano não consegue viver sem depositar pelo menos um pouco de sua confiança, nem que seja em uma única pessoa. Tinha que descobrir quem eram essas pessoas para Draco. Sim, pois ela acreditava que não era apenas uma.

-Você acredita em mim?

-Você não respondeu a minha pergunta. –comentou.

-Nem você a minha.

-Eu perguntei primeiro, caso você não se lembre. –frisou.

-Eu sou uma dama. Aonde foi parar o seu o seu cavalheirismo, Draco? –ela perguntou, sorrindo.

Ele fez um muxoxo e em seguida, para a surpresa dela, sorriu-lhe também:

-Sim, Virginia. Eu acredito em você.

-Sério?

-Acho que isso responde a minha pergunta. –murmurou inexpressivo.

A advobruxa deu um sorriso, sem graça:

-Não é bem assim...

-Então é como? -perguntou, encarando-a.

Ela não baixou os olhos enquanto seu cérebro travava uma batalha rápida e silenciosa:

-Apenas não posso confiar em quem não conheço.

-E eu não disse que confiava em você. Eu disse que acreditava. Você é uma pessoa de caráter.

-Como pode ter certeza?

-Um passarinho me contou. –disse misteriosamente –Além do mais, faz o seu trabalho exemplarmente.

-Falando em trabalho...A Rose está demorando, não?

-Eu estou aqui. –a voz de Rose respondeu e tanto Gina quanto Draco tiveram ligeiros sobressaltos.

-Desde quando está aí? –Draco perguntou, com uma cara não muito boa, apesar da bruxa ter ficado mais bonita ainda em vestes de passeio e com os cabelos devidamente penteados.

-Desculpem-me. Eu tinha descido e vi que estavam conversando tão compenetrados que não quis interromper.

-Tudo bem. –a ruiva disse –Vamos?

Rose fez que sim. Só Draco parecia estar ressabiado. Não gostava de pessoas que ouviam conversas sem serem convidadas. Resolveu que ficaria com um pé atrás com a ex-mulher de Burgoux, apenas por precaução.

Tudo havia corrido perfeitamente no BBF. Agora Draco estava de posse das provas e estava muito satisfeito com isso.

Malfoy e Weasley estavam na biblioteca, sentados à uma mesma mesa. Ele lia um livro, e ela lia os diversos papéis que eram as provas contra Burgoux. Ficaram assim por horas, até que Gina suspirou, juntando a papelada:

-Ufa! Terminei de ler.

Draco levantou os olhos de seu livro e disse:

-Agora você vai me informar sobre o que leu. –falou e viu a ruiva abrir a boca para dizer algo, porém continuou –Não aqui. No meu escritório. –e levantou-se.

Mais uma vez ela suspirou. Levantou-se e seguiu Malfoy para fora da biblioteca.

Caminharam lado a lado sem nada dizer.

Virginia pensava em como contaria o que havia lido. Tinha certeza de que Draco gostaria, pois significava praticamente vitória certa contra Burgoux. Ele não deixaria que aquelas coisas vazassem, deixaria? De uma coisa a advobruxa tinha certeza. Se vazasse... Burgoux podia ir tratando de desistir da advobruxia, pois iria direto para a cadeia. Ela sorriu maldosamente, tinha o destino dele em suas mãos.

-Que sorriso é esse, Virginia? –Draco quis saber.

Imediatamente o sorriso murchou, pois se sentiu culpada. Estava comemorando a desgraça alheia. Mas não era isso a advobruxia? Para que ela vencesse, era preciso que o outro advobruxo fosse derrotado. Burgoux merecia isso, não merecia?

-Você também vai sorrir quando eu te contar.

Malfoy ergueu as sobrancelhas, impressionado em como aquelas poucas palavras dela pareciam vazias de emoção.

"_Será que a Weasley é tão impiedosa como dizem por aí?" _perguntou-se.

Logo chegaram até o escritório dele. Malfoy fechou a porta assim que passaram por ela:

-Sente-se, Weasley. –falou, apontando a cadeira à frente de sua escrivaninha.

Gina sentou-se e depois Draco sentou-se na confortável cadeira por trás da escrivaninha.

-Por onde devo começar?

-Do começo, é claro.

-Ok. Burgoux chantageou e ameaçou diversas testemunhas que pudessem acusar seus clientes. Envolveu-se num duelo com um cliente que se recusou a pagar por seus serviços e acabou o matando. É sócio de um prostíbulo. Sabemos que o Ministério da Magia condena prostituição. Isso sem contar as propinas que aceitou para encobrir coisas e as mentiras que já contou em meio a um tribunal. É o suficiente para acabar com a carreira dele.

Draco sorriu:

-Com certeza. –respondeu –Quando pretende convencê-lo a cooperar conosco?

-No dia da audiência com o juiz.

-E quando será essa audiência?

-Irei hoje mesmo até o Ministério da Magia marcar a audiência.

-Vai agora? –ele quis saber.

-Não. Irei depois do almoço.

Gina encontrava-se dentro da limusine de Draco. Não tinha pedido por isso, mas ele insistira. Então ela resolveu aceitar a oferta dele. O Malfoy não estava junto consigo, ele alegara que tinha outros assuntos a tratar. Não que ela tivesse o que lamentar por ele não acompanhá-la, muito pelo contrário. Virginia queria ir sozinha. A verdade era que gostava de fazer o trabalho sozinha e não com alguém a analisá-la e dar opiniões, principalmente se esse fosse seu chefe.

Enquanto observava a cidade pela janela, deu um suspiro. Queria que aquilo acabasse logo. Apesar de Evelyn ter arranjado com quem brincar, Gina sabia que ela sentia falta dos pais. Além disso culpava-se por não poder dar tanta atenção quanto desejaria para a sobrinha.

-Mademoiselle? –foi chamada pelo motorista e enfim acordou de seus pensamentos.

Percebeu que havia chegado ao Ministério da Magia Francês:

-Obrigada, Pierre. Não demoro a voltar. –informou ao motorista que fez que sim enquanto lhe sorria gentilmente.

O Ministério era grande e imponente e também enfeitiçado para que os trouxas não se aproximassem. Ela ficou de frente para a porta insulfimada e ouviu uma voz dizer:

-Identifique-se.

A ruiva rolou os olhos, entediada com aquele processo:

-Virginia Weasley, advobruxa inglesa.

-Qual o objetivo de sua visita?

-Definir data de audiência com o juiz.

-Ok. O seu destino é no 3º andar, ala leste. Tenha um bom dia. –a voz disse e logo uma entrada abriu-se na porta de vidro, pela qual a advobruxa passou.

Entrou com semblante sério e decidido. Olhou as placas de informações então seguia reto e mais à frente virou à direita. Encontrou-se diante de um elevador. Apertou o botão em que havia uma seta apontando para cima. Ficou ali, esperando o elevador chegar. Logo isso aconteceu e ela adentrou-o, seguida de uma mulher de meia-idade. Ficou mais do que surpresa ao encontrar Burgoux dentro do elevador, mas apenas murmurou:

-Bom dia, Sr. Burgoux.

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas e devolveu o cumprimento no mesmo tom cordial que ela havia usado:

-Bom dia, Srta. Weasley.

Quem os visse ali, pensaria que eram apenas dois colegas de trabalho se cumprimentando. Ninguém imaginaria que eram rivais que trocaram uns beijos na noite anterior...

No andar seguinte a mulher desceu. Logo que as portas fecharam-se, o advobruxo virou-a de frente para si:

-Mas que surpresa interessante, Virginia. –disse, aproximando sua boca da dela.

A ruiva virou o rosto e desviou, sussurrando no ouvido dele:

-Surpresa nenhuma, Will. Eu estou aqui para marcar a audiência com o juiz.

Ele enlaçou a cintura dela, e puxou-a contra si:

-Que coincidência. Eu vim fazer a mesma coisa. –e mais uma vez tentou beijá-la.

-Não, não veio. –respondeu, empurrando o peito dele com suas mãos, assim impedindo-o de chegar mais perto –Eu vim marcar a audiência do caso que você vai perder.

-E eu vim marcar a audiência do caso que você vai perder.

-Viu? Eu disse que não viemos pela mesma coisa. Você não quer assumir que vai perder...

-Mas eu não aceito uma derrota, Virginia. –disse, abrindo os braços dela e prensando-a numa das paredes do elevador.

-Solte-me. –ela pediu.

-Você foi embora cedo demais ontem à noite. –comentou e sem mais perder tempo, encostou sua boca na dela.

"_Quem ele pensa que é? Só por que é bonito e eu o beijei ontem à noite? Não, dessa vez não." _Pensou, tentando se desvencilhar.

Como não conseguia, ela pisou no pé dele com a parte do salto do sapato.

-AI! –ele exclamou, soltando-se dela e nessa mesma hora a porta do elevador abriu-se.

-Terceiro andar. Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia. –uma voz anunciou e a ruiva saiu do elevador.

Ela andava rapidamente pelo corredor, mas na metade de seu percurso o advobruxo alcançou-a:

-O que foi? –perguntou de má vontade, enquanto encarava os belos olhos azuis dele.

-O que foi isso? –ele perguntou com cara de poucos amigos.

-Um pisão de pé. Você mereceu. Eu é quem deveria perguntar o que foi aquilo no elevador.

-Eu apenas te beijei. –ele comentou –É algum pecado mortal?

Ela suspirou:

-Não, eu apenas não quero e não vou me envolver com você. –respondeu, séria.

-E por que não? –questionou-a.

-Porque você é um canalha. –respondeu na lata.

Burgoux pareceu ofendido:

-É ser canalha te beijar porque estou a fim de você? Virginia, você é uma mulher inteligente e maravilhosa...

Ela o interrompeu:

-Os seus elogios não irão me comprar. Eu sei quem você realmente é. Já disse que é um canalha.

-Não era isso o que estava pensando ontem à noite.

-Percebi a tempo a besteira que iria fazer. –disse, seca.

-Aliás, lembre-se que todos os Ministérios da Magia detectam cada feitiço utilizado em seu território. –acrescentou, guardando também sua varinha –Então, vai ou não vai denunciar Raul Bourbon?

-Quero que me mostre a provas.

-Eu não vou mostrar. Mas você deve saber muito bem que eu não estou blefando. Se pagar para duvidar, pode ter certeza de que sairá prejudicado e terá que dizer adeus a sua profissão.

Burgoux engoliu em seco. Virginia encarou-o incisivamente e naquele momento sabia que havia vencido, viu a resposta naqueles profundos olhos azuis.

Era fim de tarde e o céu poente estava com diversas tonalidades. A advobruxa desceu da limusine após agradecer o motorista. Entrou na casa e ficou satisfeita em não demorar a encontrar Marie:

-Olá, Virginia. Deseja algo?

-Na verdade sim...

-A sua sobrinha está na casa do Sr. Jacques Villepas junto com Anne, que é sua nova amiguinha.

-Hum, e quanto ao Draco? –quis saber, sentia-se ansiosa para falar com ele.

-O Sr. Draco chegou não faz muito tempo e está na piscina.

-É atrás da casa, não é? –perguntou e Marie fez uma cara de espanto, como se perguntasse como ela sabia daquilo –A Eve me disse. –mentiu, não falaria que vira a piscina quando entrara pelos fundos naquela mesma manhã –Mas eu nunca fui lá, será que você poderia me levar?

-Mas é claro. Siga-me.

Gina seguiu a empregada e não demorou muito chegaram ao local. A piscina era em formato retangular e era grande. Não era coberta, mas a água era aquecida.

Ventava e o vento era frio. Draco estava nadando craw e o fazia com agilidade e perfeição, a ruiva pôde constatar.

Logo ele percebeu que Gina o observava. Nadou para a borda da piscina e saiu pingando água. Uma poça formou-se aos pés de Malfoy, mas dificilmente a ruiva reparava nisso. Os olhos dela automaticamente percorreram o corpo dele de cima abaixo. Apertou os lábios ao examiná-lo com relutante admiração. Olhou para os lados, procurando observar como Marie olhava para o monumento a sua frente. Porém, Marie não estava mais ali.

-Olá, Virginia. –disse, com visível divertimento.

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar sério:

-Oi. Enquanto eu trabalho, você simplesmente fica aí relaxando na piscina. –censurou-o.

-Para a sua informação eu tinha praticamente acabado de chegar. –defendeu-se.

-E de onde você tinha acabado de chegar? –perguntou com curiosidade, antes que pudesse se refrear.

O loiro secava seu corpo:

-Levei a sua sobrinha e a Anne para a casa do Jack. –respondeu e não deixava de ser verdade, apesar de não ser toda a verdade...

Logo que a advobruxa havia saído, Marie viera trazendo-lhe o telefone sem fio e anunciara:

-É a Srta. LeCarrier ao telefone.

Draco pegara o fone da mão da empregada, enquanto fazia um gesto para que ela se retirasse:

-Alô. Não esperava que ligasse, Kelly. –foi sincero.

Após um breve silêncio do outro lado, ela respondeu com certo constrangimento:

-Nem eu. Desculpe-me. Foi realmente um atrevimento da minha parte. Eu não deveria ter ligado, aliás, eu nem sei porque eu liguei...

-Sim, você sabe. –ele respondeu –Você ligou porque quer me ver... E resolver nossos assuntos inacabados.

-N-Não... –ela gaguejou –E-eu...

-Está livre agora? –ele a interrompeu.

-Sim, mas...

-Ok, então. Encontre-me no mesmo lugar de ontem daqui a meia hora. Até lá. –e desligou, antes que a modelo pudesse inventar alguma desculpa.

O loiro tivera alguns momentos de prazer com a loira e depois voltara para casa como se nada demais tivesse acontecido. Mesmo porque aquilo não era nada pra ele. Kelly não lhe causara nenhum prazer acima da média.

Ao chegar em sua casa, decidiu ir até seu escritório, mas encontrou Evelyn no caminho. Ela pulara no colo do Malfoy sem a mínima cerimônia:

-Tio Draco! Tio Draco!

-Oi, Evelyn. –forçou um sorriso, ela havia dado um susto nele.

A ruivinha deu um beijo estalado no rosto do loiro e ele coloucou-a no chão em seguida:

-Tio Draco, essa é a Anne. Ela é minha nova amiguinha.

Malfoy olhou para a outra garota. Era miúda. Cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes, parecia tímida:

-Olá, Anne. Como vai? –perguntou, tentando ser amigável.

-Bem. –respondeu baixinho.

Houve silêncio e então repentinamente Draco teve uma idéia:

-O que acham de eu levá-las até a casa do Jack?

-Quem é Jack? –Anne perguntou.

-Ele é legal. –Evelyn respondeu entusiasmada para a morena –Sim, leva a gente lá, Tio Draco!

Assim, Draco havia levado as duas para a casa de Jack. A mãe dele tinha um ótimo jeito com crianças. Draco deixou as duas com ela e foi falar com o amigo.

Jack estava lendo uma revista na sala quando viu Draco se aproximar:

-Olá, Draco. A que eu devo a sua repentina visita? –perguntou, estendendo a mão para o loiro –Não vá me dizer que veio inventar uma desculpa para me impedir de sair com a Virginia...

-Não é bem isso...

-Mas é perto disso. –Jack o censurou –Qual é, Draco? Você transa com ela?

Draco suspirou, como se a resposta o incomodasse:

-Não.

Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, Jack falou:

-Então ela está livre e desimpedida.

-Não está.

Jack riu, estava começando a entender:

-Uh! Você está a fim dela, Draco. Mas ela não está nem aí pra você... Haha, parece que você foi dispensado, querido amigo.

Uma fúria enorme passou pelos olhos do Malfoy, mas o que ele disse foi:

-Eu não levei um fora. Mesmo porque ela não sabe que eu quero levá-la pra cama.

-Então você quer? Não, não. Ela vai sair comigo.

-Mas ela não vai pra cama com você, pode tirar o cavalinho da chuva.

-Ah, é? –perguntou sarcástico –E quem vai me impedir, você?

Draco ficou mais sério ainda:

-Não brinque comigo, Villepas. –ameaçou -Eu não vou te impedir. –disse mais calmo, após alguns instantes –Apenas quero que saia com ela antes, lá pelas seis horas e não demore a trazê-la de volta.

-E você chama isso de não impedir?

-Eu preciso dela.

-Precisa dela? Está apaixonado, é isso?

Malfoy fez cara de descrença:

-Não acredito que ouvi você dizer tamanha besteira. Eu quis dizer que preciso dela profissionalmente. Hoje ela foi marcar a audiência com o juiz e preciso falar com ela ainda hoje.

-Mas que saco, Draco! –ele reclamou –Tem certeza que isso não é uma crise de ciúme disfarçada por uma desculpa esfarrapada?

-Estou dizendo que não. Eu não tenho ciúmes dela. Eu te dou no máximo três horas para trazê-la de volta, ok? Não se atrase. –tinha avisado e saiu sem olhar para trás.

-Draco? –Gina perguntou, tirando-o de seus devaneios.

-Hum, o que foi? –perguntou e só agora percebia que já estava envolvido pelo roupão de banho.

-Nada. É que a sua mente parecia estar em outro lugar.

-Que horas são? –ele perguntou com repentina curiosidade.

A ruiva olhou em seu delicado relógio de pulso:

-Faltam quinze minutos para às seis.

-Tenho que te avisar. O Jack disse que vai vir buscá-la às seis.

-Mas eu só tenho 15 minutos para me arrumar! –exclamou indignada.

-Você me parece muito bem assim. –disse neutro.

A advobruxa ignorou o comentário dele:

-Eu vou subir para me arrumar, se o Jack chegar, diga que eu não demoro. –e virou-se para sair.

Draco pegou-a pelo braço e virou-a de volta:

-Não demore a voltar. –foi incisivo.

-E por que não? –perguntou desafiadora, encarando aqueles perigosos olhos cinzentos.

-Porque você me deve satisfações sobre o que aconteceu hoje no Ministério e eu não sou obrigado a ficar acordado até a hora que você bem entender.

Ela bufou:

-Eu não vou demorar demais então, ditador. –e livrou-se do braço dele, indo em direção à casa.

Draco ficou observando partir, os cabelos sendo jogados para trás pelo vento gelado. O andar dela era decidido, mas ao mesmo tempo sensual. Ele acompanhava com os olhos o movimento que os quadris da ruiva faziam.

Passou a ponta da língua pelos lábios languidamente e deu um sorriso malicioso. Podia não ser hoje, nem amanhã. Mas Draco sabia que o dia se aproximava. Ela seria dele e era isso o que importava.

Gina tinha achado um absurdo que o Malfoy queria lhe impor horário para voltar.

"_Quem ele pensa que é? Minha babá?" _ pensara com raiva, depois de tomar um banho rápido e estar se arrumando em frente ao espelho.

Ficara radiante no mínimo tempo que conseguiu. Ia descendo as escadas que davam para o saguão de entrada, quando encontrou Henri:

-Está linda, Virginia. Sempre linda. –ele comentou, obviamente babando.

Gina sorriu educadamente:

-Obrigada, Monsieur Le Blanc. –Poderia me dizer se o Jack já chegou?

O mordomo não fez uma cara muito feliz ao responder:

-Sim, ele já chegou. Ele e Monsieur Draco estão na sala de estar.

-Obrigada. Eu irei ate lá.

Ao chegar na sala de estar, Draco e Jack pararam imediatamente de conversar. Olharam para a ruiva. Ela estava no mínimo deslumbrante. Os cabelos dela encontravam-se soltos e caiam abaixo dos ombros e sobre o decote em v da blusa vermelha que ela usava. Por cima da blusa havia uma jaqueta preta. Usava também uma saia até a altura do joelho com uma meia calça cor-de-pele e uma bota preta cano longo de salto fino. Nós lábios destacava-se a cor carmim e nos olhos o lápis preto.

"_Gostosa." _Draco e Jack pensaram ao mesmo tempo.

O moreno sorriu para ela:

-Está muito bela, Virginia. –disse sorrindo.

-Obrigada. Podemos ir?

-Sim, claro. –levantou-se do sofá e segurou um braço dela.

-Hey. –Draco chamou e os dois olharam, vendo que ele batia com o dedo indicador no pulso –Não esqueçam.

A ruiva bufou indignada e Jack disse:

-Ok, eu já sei disso.

-Tenham um bom passeio. –Draco disse cinicamente e nenhum dos dois respondeu.

O loiro passara mais um tempo na sala de estar, assistindo um pouco à tv. Quando enjoou, desligou o aparelho com um gesto de sua varinha. Já a deixar o aposento, quando Evelyn apareceu correndo de Anne:

-Parem já com isso vocês duas! –o loiro disse sério, não estava de bom humor e não sabia porque.

Diante da reação do dono da casa, as duas pararam imediatamente. Anne murmurou um tímido pedido de desculpas. Eve falou:

-A gente tava brincando, Tio Draco. De pega-pega.

Malfoy forçou um sorriso:

-Mas aqui não é lugar.

-Como você tá chato, Tio Draco. Tudo isso por que a Tia Gina saiu com o Jack? Não fica com ciúme não. –eis que a ruivinha percebeu a cara que Draco estava fazendo e resolveu mudar de assunto –Tio Draco, você pode levar a Anne pra casa dela?

Draco suspirou.

"_Só o que me faltava. Virar babá de criança." _Foi o que pensou, mas não o que respondeu:

-Mas é claro que sim, Eve. Onde você mora Anne?

-Três casas para a direita.

-Ela é trouxa, Eve?

-A mãe dela é bruxa, Tio Draco.

-Melhor assim. Vou aparatar com ela. Você me espera aqui, Evelyn, tá?

-Sim, Tio Draco. –a ruivinha respondeu angelicalmente e foi sentar-se ao sofá.

O loiro pegou Anne no colo e aparatou. Tocou a campainha e depois de ser agradecido pela mãe dela aparatou de volta.

Evelyn continuava no sofá. Assim que ouviu o pop de Draco aparatando de volta disse:

-Nossa, Tio Draco. Hoje eu tô cansada.

-Ué? Mas não gostou de brincar?

-Claro que sim!

-Você quer ir dormir? –a ruivinha fez que sim –Primeiro tem que tomar banho, depois jantar e escovar os dentes.

-Assim parece até o papai falando...

Ele engoliu em seco ao ser comparado a um pai. Aquilo lhe causava um certo desconforto. Draco fez um feitiço e Marie apareceu num piscar de olhos:

-O que deseja Sr. Malfoy?

-Leve a Evelyn para tomar banho.

-Tio Draco, você me espera para jantar?

Draco abriu um sorriso:

-Claro que sim, Anjinho.

-Quando o jantar estiver posto bata na porta do meu escritório, sim, Marie?

-Certamente, Sr. Malfoy. –respondeu e se retirou, levando Evelyn consigo.

Draco seguiu para seu escritório. Sentou-se por trás da escrivaninha e pegou o telefone sem-fio que por ali havia. Discou para Blás Zabini. Tinha que saber se seu Consiglieri já tinha conseguido o que ele havia pedido. O telefone chamou. Uma, duas, três vezes. Na quarta, uma voz contrariada atendeu:

-Malfoy Corporation. Katie Bell falando. Em que posso ajudar?

-Bell? O que faz na sala do Zabini? Melhor...Eu nem devia perguntar, é óbvio o que está fazendo aí.

-Desculpe-me, Sr. Malfoy, eu...

-Não quero desculpas. Passe o fone para ele imediatamente.

-Sim, Sr. –a secretária de Zabini obedeceu.

-Olá, Draco. Quer dizer que finalmente resolveu dar o ar da graça? O que anda fazendo por aí na França?

-Nada de interessante...

-Nada de interessante? Oras, Draco. Eu te conheço. A quem você acha que engana com esse papo?

O loiro suspirou:

-Ok, Blás. Eu dormi com alguém.

-Quem? A Weasley? –ele perguntou, com óbvia curiosidade.

-Não. Não a Weasley. Quero dizer, eu dormi com a Weasley, mas...

-Mas o quê? Fale de uma vez!

-Nós apenas dormimos numa mesma cama. Dormir no sentido literal da palavra, sabe?

-Putz, cara! Eu N-Ã-O ACREDITO! Você teve a chance de transar com Virginia Gostosa Weasley e não o fez. Não faça essa cara, Katie.

Draco ouviu Katie brigando com Zabini e batendo a porta em seguida:

-Parece que a sua queridinha ficou brava. –o loiro comentou sarcástico.

-Cale a boca, Malfoy! –o Consiglieri ralhou.

Draco riu. Blás era a única pessoa que tinha esse tipo de liberdade com ele. Se alguém mais o mandasse calar a boca, iria pagar caro. Mas com Blás era diferente. Eram amigos há tempo demais para não serem espontâneos um com o outro.

-Vamos, Blás. Ela vai te perdoar. E mesmo se não, você tem a Lilá para te consolar.

-Hum. Você está tentando fugir do assunto, Draco. –ele o acusou –Conte logo sobre a Weasley e a chance que você desperdiçou.

-Blás, Blás... Pense. Você transaria com a Weasley se ela tivesse desmaiado nos seus braços?

-Mas é claro que sim...

Draco não deixou que ele continuasse:

-Lembre-me de no futuro não deixar que ela desmaie perto de você. Mas fale sério, Blás. Não teria a menor graça. Ela seria apenas um corpo inerte. Seria praticamente a mesma coisa que praticar necrofilia.

-Bem, não havia pensado por esse lado. –ele considerou –Mas o que aconteceu para que a Weasley desmaiasse em seus braços?

-Ela estava bêbada. Então de repente desmaiou. Nós estávamos sozinhos no meu iate. Eu a levei para a minha cama e tirei uma lasquinha.

-Agora sim falou o Draco que eu conheço. Até parece que você perderia a chance de fazer alguma coisa. Mas então quer dizer que você está na seca?

-Não. Hoje mesmo eu...

-Sério? Com quem? Aquela sua empregada gostosinha? É Marie o nome dela?

-Não. Eu nunca fui pra cama com ela.

-Por que não?

-Porque nem eu quis e nem ela quis.

-Ok. Mas quem foi?

-Uma modelo. Kelly LeCarrier. –respondeu indiferente.

-Kelly LeCarrier? E você responde dessa maneira? Cara, como você consegue?

-Ah, ela disse que me ama, que só tem olhos pra mim.

-Seu sortudo, filho da mãe! Você possuía uma reserva só de Feliz Felicis, é isso?

-Não exagere. Eu não a amo. E nem foi tão bom assim. Foi normal.

-Draco, você não é normal. Você transa com uma das modelos mais cobiçadas e não sente nada demais?

-É sério, estou ficando enjoado já. Eu preciso de uma mulher que faça com que eu me sinta novamente um adolescente com os hormônios em polvorosa.

-Ahn, e você acha que essa mulher é a Weasley?

-Eu espero que sim, porque se não for, eu não faço a mínima idéia de quem possa ser. –disse desolado.

-Mas Draco...eu não quero ser pessimista nem nada, mas será que você consegue pegar a Weasley? Sabemos muito bem que ela não é como as outras.

-Eu sei, mas é isso o que mais me instiga. –houve uma pausa –Eu quero saber se fez o que pedi, Blás.

-Sim. Eu encontrei, mas não consigo entender qual é o seu interesse em...

-Você não tem que entender, Consiglieri. Apenas me obedeça. –disse um pouco aborrecido.

-Mas Draco, você não vai me dizer do que se trata? E se você estiver metendo os pés pelas mãos?

-Está tudo sob controle, Blás. Eu sei o que estou fazendo. É um plano sem nenhuma falha. Quando a hora certa chegar, eu contarei a você. Enquanto isso, quero que coloque alguém de confiança atrás dessa pessoa. Quero relatórios sobre isso. Quero saber onde costuma ir, com quem vai, a que horas, onde mora. Tudo. Entendeu?

-Claro, Draco. Como quiser.

-Mais uma coisa, Blás. Como vai a M Corporation na minha ausência? E também os meus outros negócios.

-Vão bem. Você sabe que eu cuido como se fossem meus, Draco. Então não tem com o que se preocupar.

-Ótimo, Blás. –disse com tranqüilidade.

-Quando vai voltar?

-Não sei, mas acho que em breve. Talvez tenha que passar mais alguns dias em Marselha, mas apenas mais alguns.

-Ok. Certo, então. Até mais, Draco. –despediu-se.

-Até. –respondeu e desligou.

Virginia encontrava-se decepcionada. Não havia outra palavra que melhor a descrevesse enquanto voltava para a casa do Malfoy na Ferrari vermelha de Jack.

Estavam voltando do passeio. Ele mostrara a ela belos lugares em Marselha. Porém a tentativa da ruiva extrair dele informações úteis sobre o Malfoy fora por água abaixo. Cada vez que ela tentava fazer isso, por mais sutil que fosse, o moreno desviava o assunto e ficava gradativamente aborrecido.

Agora no carro, instalara-se um silêncio incômodo, o qual a advobruxa resolveu quebrar:

-Jack, o que eu fiz, você está zangado comigo? –ela perguntou, mas ele nada respondeu –É sério, por favor, quero saber.

Ele suspirou e disse tristemente:

-Eu pensei que você fosse diferente, Virginia. Que não era mais uma na cama do Malfoy, enganei-me. Você só quer falar sobre ele.

Após deixá-lo terminar de falar, respondeu:

-Jack, você está enganado. Eu não quero o Malfoy. Acontece que eu trabalho para ele e não sei quase nada sobre ele. Odeio trabalhar para alguém assim. Por isso quero saber. Estou dizendo a verdade.

-Desculpe-me, mas eu não consigo acreditar nisso. Você já viu como ele olha para você?

-Vi. Não tem nada demais.

-Como assim nada demais? Parece um lobo esperando para dar o bote no cordeiro.

-Eu não estou gostando disso, Jack. Você fere a minha dignidade com essas insinuações. Eu nunca daria confiança para o Malfoy a ponto de ele dar em cima de mim.

Jack nada falou pelo resto do caminho. Ao chegarem em frente aos portões estes se abriram, mas o francês não entrou. Parou ali mesmo:

-Boa noite, Virginia.

-Boa noite. –ela respondeu irritada, saindo e batendo a porta do carro.

Caminhou decidida até a porta de entrada da casa. Sacou a varinha:

-_Alorromora._ –pronunciou ainda de mal-humor e a porta abriu-se.

"_Que ódio! Por que todos pensam que sou amante do Malfoy?" _perguntou-se com raiva crescente.

Subiu as escadas batendo os pés e por isso fazendo mais barulho que o necessário. Antes que chegasse ao topo, ouviu a voz que menos queria ouvir naquele momento:

-Virginia, aonde vai desse jeito? Eu preciso conversar com você.

Ela virou-se:

-Agora não, Draco. Não estou com cabeça para isso.

-Com licença, mas eu decido quando você deve trabalhar ou não. Então trate de mudar de idéia.

-OLHA AQUI, SEU...

-Tia Gina! Tia Gina! –Evelyn veio subindo correndo as escadas e pulou no colo da tia.

A advobruxa teve que segurar momentaneamente no corrimão para que não se desequilibrasse.

-Oi, lindinha. Como foi o seu dia?

-Suuuuuuuuuper legal! –respondeu entusiasmada.

-Que ótimo lindinha, mas agora é quase nove horas. Tempo de crianças lindinhas como você irem dormir.

-Sim, Tia Gina, eu tava indo.

-Então vamos. –disse, colocando-a no chão e andando de mão dadas com ela.

-Vem, Tio Draco.

-O quê? –a ruiva perguntou, jogando os cabelos para trás enquanto via Malfoy subindo as escadas.

-Eu disse para a Eve que a colocaria para dormir. –ele explicou.

-Mas agora eu estou aqui. –Gina frisou.

-Eu quero os dois. –Evelyn reivindicou –Por favor. –pediu, fazendo cara de cão sem dono.

Gina suspirou:

-Tá bom, Eve. O que eu não faço pela minha sobrinha querida?

Evelyn sorriu e saiu correndo em direção ao quarto:

-Evelyn, não corra! –Gina a repreendeu.

-Eu já tinha falado isso para ela. –Draco disse a Gina –Mas deixa a criança ser feliz uma vez.

A advobruxa não respondeu, apenas deu um sorriso discreto para o Malfoy. Ao chegarem no quarto, a porta do banheiro estava fechada. Após algum tempo, a garota saiu de lá. Vestida com uma camisola comprida e com pantufas de ursinho.

-Você já escovou os dentinhos?

-Sim, Tia Gina.

Draco aproximou-se da cama e puxou as cobertas para baixo, esperando que Eve se deitasse. Quando ela o fez, ele as puxou para cima novamente. Deu um beijo na testa dela:

-Durma bem.

Virginia estava espantada com a espontaneidade com que Malfoy havia feito aquilo. Ainda surpresa, aproximou-se da sobrinha e depositou um beijo em cada bochecha dela.

_-Lumus. –_Draco disse, apontando o abajur.

Esperaram a garota dormir, o que não demorou muito, visto que ela estava realmente bastante cansada.

-Venha, Virginia. –Draco sussurrou no ouvido dela, fazendo-a quase dar um pulo de susto pela repentina aproximação dele –Eu preciso conversar com você.

Ela não respondeu, apenas seguiu-o até o escritório. Quando estavam sentados um de frente para o outro (Draco por trás da escrivaninha e ela na frente), Gina disse.

-Suponho que queria saber o que ocorreu hoje no Ministério.

-Sim, eu quero.

-Foi mais proveitoso do que eu teria pensado. –ela sorriu –Está tudo resolvido. Nem precisei marcar audiência, Burgoux estava lá e disse ao juiz tudo o que eu queria que ele dissesse.

-Como? O que você fez para fazê-lo mudar de opinião? –perguntou com franco interesse.

-Eu posso ser muito persuasiva quando quero, sabia? –e piscou-lhe um olho.

Draco abriu levemente os lábios, imaginando qual tipo de persuasão ela poderia ter usado. Não cairia novamente na bobagem de insinuar que ela tinha transado com o advobruxo. Não queria sentir a fúria indignada dela.

-Também sou. –Draco respondeu com um sorriso amigável –Bem, provavelmente você deve ter dito sobre as provas que temos contra ele, correto?

-Sim. Não disse especificamente quais eram, mas foi o suficiente para assustá-lo. Agora Raul Bourbon será indiciado pelo Ministério. A taxa de impostos do hotel do seu pai será aumentada em apenas 3 e a dívida dele foi perdoada. Satisfeito?

-Muito. –ele sorriu e realmente estava –Isso merece uma comemoração. Você já jantou?

-Não. –ela disse –Mas o quê...?

Apesar de Draco ter jantado, não havia comido tanto assim. Por essa e por outras achara o jantar uma ótima opção.

-Janta comigo?

-É... Tá bom. –concordou.

-Espere na limusine, ok? Eu não demoro. –disse, levantando-se.

-Jantar fora?

-Sim. –respondeu e a ruiva levantou-se da cadeira.

Gina seguiu para fora da casa. Encontrou Pierre, o chofer, conversando com o jardineiro. Foi até eles:

-Bonne nuit. Estou interrompendo algo?

-Bonne nuit, Mademoiselle Weasley. –os dois responderam –Não está atrapalhando nada. –o jardineiro acrescentou.

-Gostaria de algo? –Pierre perguntou.

-Sim. O Draco vai usar a limusine. Disse para que eu o esperasse nela.

-Muito bem. –Pierre disse –Au revoir.

Entraram na limusine. Após vários minutos de espera, Draco apareceu. Estava com uma camisa branca com os dois primeiros botões abertos e terno cinza, sem gravata.

Ao sentar-se ao seu lado, Gina inalou o cheiro do perfume dele e sentiu-se perdida. Sentiu uma repentina e inconsciente vontade de abraçá-lo e sentir aquele perfume mais de perto.

-Para o restaurante do meu pai. –disse ao motorista.

-Oui, Monsieur Malfoy.

-Estou muito satisfeito com o seu serviço, Virginia. –ele disse, encarando-a intensamente –Foi rápido e com bons resultados.

-Obrigada. –ela corou –Podemos ir embora amanhã, eu presumo.

-Sim, podemos. –ele respondeu.

-A que horas iremos embora? –quis saber.

-Depois do almoço está bom para você?

-Sim, claro.

Durante o resto do trajeto cada um ficou perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Gina pensava na bronca que tomaria de Fleur e Gui. Precisava inventar uma boa maneira de amansá-los e ainda não sabia como.

Por sua vez, Draco pensava em seu plano. Por Merlin! Nunca estivera tão obcecado por uma mulher em toda a sua vida! Como era possível que aquela ruiva o instigasse tanto? Precisava ter paciência, mas odiava ter que esperar.

"_É bom que essa espera valha a pena ou eu não respondo pelos meus atos." _Pensou.

Em pouco tempo chegaram ao restaurante. Foram tratados como VIPS. Quando o maître, para qual o loiro havia feito os pedidos, afastou-se disse:

-Tenho um presente para você, Virgínia. –e tirou do bolso uma caixinha preta aveludada –Abra. –incentivou, empurrando-a até as mãos da ruiva.

A advobruxa olhou com desconfiança, mas acabou por abrir a caixinha. Dentro havia uma pulseira linda. Era de ouro branco e possuía pedras de diamante incrustadas por todo o seu comprimento.

-É linda! –ela exclamou com os olhos brilhando –Mas eu não posso aceitá-la. –disse seriamente.

-E por que não? –ele perguntou chocado, era visível a admiração nos olhos dela. Por que não aceitava de uma vez?

-Porque isso não está certo. Você é meu chefe, Draco. Não tem que ficar me presenteando.

-Isso é pelo seu trabalho. –ele explicou.

-Mas eu fiz a minha obrigação. Era meu trabalho.

-Você não se lembra do que eu te disse quando apresentei a proposta de emprego? –ele perguntou –Eu disse que o funcionário do mês ganhava um presente surpresa.

-Não. Você não está me dizendo que eu...

-Sim, eu estou. Você foi mais eficiente ainda do que eu pensava que seria. Eu esperava que ainda demoraria mais alguns dias para a resolução desse caso. Aceite. Está nos termos. Você merece ganhar.

A ruiva suspirou:

-Ok então. Eu fico com a pulseira.

-Posso colocá-la? –Malfoy perguntou, soando prestativo.

-Sim, claro. –Gina respondeu e estendeu para ele seu pulso direito.

Colocou a pulseira e mirou por um instante antes de comentar:

-Ficou perfeita em você. –e sorriu.

-Obrigada. –sorriu de volta.

-Pode me dizer qual foi exatamente a condição que estipulou para Burgoux? –Draco perguntou curioso.

-Eu disse a ele que se não confessasse sobre as intenções de Raul Burboun, eu o mandaria para a cadeia.

-Wow. –Draco admirou-se –Quem diria que Virginia Weasley usa chantagem como persuasão?

-Isso não foi uma chantagem. –ela defendeu-se –Eu fiz apenas fiz para ele uma preleção de quais seriam as conseqüências se ele não cooperasse.

-Ahan. Uma bela maneira de dizer que foi chantagem. Não adianta florear, foi isso o que fez. Os fins justificam os meios, Gina. Não se esqueça disso. –falou sombriamente.

A ruiva engoliu em seco e sentiu um arrepio esquisito de mau pressentimento. Mal sabia que aquela célebre frase de Maquiavel mudaria sua vida.


	13. Os Fins Justificam Os Meios Parte II

Capítulo 13:Os fins justificam os meios –Parte II

N/A: Em primeiro lugar, eu quero pedir desculpas pela demora, mas eu realmente não pude atualizar antes. Eu tentei dar o melhor de mim pra escrever esse capítulo, espero que vocês apreciem. Deslculpem se tiver muitos erros, não tive tempo de revisar o capítulo inteiro, é muito longo e levaria um bom tempo. Quero agradecer a todos os leitores. Mais ainda por aqueles que me cobram por sentirem falta da fic. Vou dedicar esse capítulo à Carol Brisola como presente de aniversário. PARABÉNS CAROL!

Mais de dois meses haviam se passado desde que Draco, Virgínia e Evelyn tinham voltado de Marselha. Ao voltar, a Weasley havia recebido uma bronca quilométrica de Gui e Fleur. Os dois criticaram-na por estar trabalhando para o Malfoy e ainda mais por levar a Eve numa viagem na companhia do próprio. Disseram ser irresponsabilidade dela por não perceber o homem perigoso com que estava lidando e ainda mais por fazer Eve ter contato com ele. Quase que a proibiram de continuar vendo a sobrinha, mas isso Gina disse que não permitiria, afirmou incisivamente que se preocupava com a garota tanto quanto eles e o casal não pôde deixar de acreditar no que ela dizia.

Estava agora sentada à sua mesa, em sua sala, na M Corporation. Pousou a pena sobre o pergaminho e seus pensamentos foram para o dia em que contara a Mione sobre a viagem à Marselha.

_Flashback_

_Estava ansiosa quando bateu à porta de sua cunhada, sabia que Rony não estaria lá naquele horário. Após alguns instantes, Hermione apareceu na porta. Abriu um grande e sincero sorriso ao ver a amiga. As duas abraçaram-se:_

_-Que bons ventos a trazem aqui, Gina?_

_-Ai, nem tão bons assim...Mas não se preocupe que eu vou contar daqui a pouco. Mas então, como vai a futura mamãe?_

_-Vou bem, futura madrinha. –respondeu alegremente –Entra, temos que colocar os assuntos em dia, não é mesmo?_

_-Com certeza. –a ruiva respondeu, cúmplice._

_Sentaram-se no sofá uma de frente para a outra. Hermione estava ansiosa:_

_-Vamos, diga logo. Onde foi que você esteve esses dias? Eu fui te procurar no seu apartamento, mas a sua empregada só podia estar brincando._

_-Por quê? –perguntou curiosamente –O que a Adelina disse?_

_-Disse que você tinha ido viajar a trabalho com o Malfoy e levou a Eve junto. _

_-Bem, isso é verdade..._

_-O quê? –a morena chacoalhou a amiga pelos ombros –Gina! Você ficou louca?!?_

_-Calma, Mione! Se você não me soltar, eu não te conto. –fez pose._

_Hermione soltou-a, fazendo cara de quem iria se comportar:_

_-Pronto. Estou esperando._

_-Lúcio Malfoy andou sonegando impostos e o Draco me escalou para defender o pai dele._

_-Draco?!? Já estão tão íntimos assim?_

_-Hermione, cala a boca e me deixa falar, sim? Não é nada disso. É só que para você saber de qual Malfoy eu vou estar falando._

_-Mas você precisava viajar para cuidar do assunto?_

_-Sim, o Lúcio e a Narcisa moram em Marselha..._

_Foi cortada por uma exclamação entusiasmada da medibruxa:_

_-Wow! Você foi pra França! Eu vivo dizendo para o Rony que queria que fizéssemos uma segunda lua-de-mel por lá, mas ele nunca me ouve... –pareceu um pouco chateada._

_-Como o meu irmão tem te tratado? Ele tá sendo menos cabeça-dura?_

_-Por incrível que pareça a gente tá brigando menos ultimamente. Ele ficou todo bobo por causa da minha gravidez. Já vi que vai ser um pai coruja... –suspirou –Mas essa nem é a pior parte._

_-Então qual é? Você tá enjoando muito? –perguntou preocupada._

_-Com uma certa freqüência, mas não é esse o problema. O Rony agora deu pra querer trabalhar o tempo todo. Parece que depois que soube que seria pai ficou obcecado pelo trabalho._

_-Mas isso é bom, Mione!_

_A morena revirou os olhos, Gina era outra obcecada por trabalho, e suspirou:_

_-Olha Gina, eu sinto falta do St. Mungus, sabe? –a ruiva fez uma cara surpresa –Sim, o seu querido irmão me fez pedir licença desde já. Mas tudo bem, eu pensei que teríamos mais tempo para ficarmos juntos. Mas ele só fala de trabalho, respira trabalho. Ultimamente é bem difícil eu conseguir uma transa com ele e o cabeça-dura não tem o mínimo semancol. Eu só estou grávida, não estou morta! Esses hormônios estão me levando à loucura, eu tenho muito desejo...Não dá pra ficar quieta apenas observando ele examinar os papéis que costuma trazer do Ministério. Ai, Gina, qualquer dia eu vou acabar estuprando o seu irmão. –Hermione finalizou e as duas caíram na gargalhada._

_Após se recompor, a ruiva disse:_

_-Calma Mione. Você quer que eu fale com o Rony?_

_A medibruxa enrubesceu:_

_-Ai, Gina, assim eu vou ficar sem graça..._

_-Então façamos assim: eu vou apenas dar um toque de que ele não deve ficar tão obcecado pelo trabalho, ok?_

_-Tá bom. Mas e sobre você? Desculpa, eu acabei interrompendo o que você tava me contando._

_-Não faz mal não. Onde eu parei? –fez cara de pensativa –Ah, já sei! Então, eu fui pra Marselha. A casa dos Malfoy é linda. O mordomo também era, mas depois descobri que ele não prestava. Acredita que ele me chantageou?_

_-Que tipo de chantagem?_

_-Foi assim. Eu não conseguia dormir. –disse antes que a amiga interrompesse –Depois eu te conto o porquê de não conseguir dormir. Mas o fato é que eu resolvi dar uma volta pela casa, de noite. Aí eu encontrei a porta do escritório do Draco entreaberta. Ele tava lá, fumando e escrevendo. É, não sabia que ele fumava, mas eu só o vi fumando daquela vez, mas isso não vem ao caso. O fato é que ele estava muito concentrado. Eu estava espiando pela fresta da porta quando o mordomo, Henri, tapou a minha boca e me tirou dali. Ele veio com um papo de que o Draco não gostava de ser espionado e também insinuou que se contasse para ele, eu seria despedida. Sim, ele disse **se**. Eu perguntei qual era o preço dele e adivinha? Ele queria me levar pra cama, vê se pode. Eu fingi ceder à chantagem dele. Fomos pro quarto dele e enquanto ele tava no banho eu dei um jeito de aparatar no meu quarto e pegar um falso cigarro com pó estuporante e uma cápsula do atordoamento. A cápsula eu coloquei dentro da bebida dele, mas ele percebeu que havia algo errado e não tomou. Então eu pedi para ele acender o falso cigarro, e soprei o conteúdo na cara dele. Daí ele desmaiou, eu fiz um feitiço da memória nele e aparatei de volta pro meu quarto._

_-Nossa, que sufoco. Mas e então? Qual era a razão da sua insônia?_

_-Puxa, Hermione, você não deixa passar uma..._

_-Você disse que contaria..._

_-Tá. É que assim, eu tinha saído para jantar mais cedo naquele dia com o Draco. Assim, era para o pai dele estar lá também, mas eu ouvi ele desmarcar com o pai dele. Ele queria sair sozinho comigo. –ela ficou vermelha._

_-Opa! –a morena sorriu –Você tá vermelha, Gina! Alguma coisa aconteceu. Me conta. Você bebeu demais e dormiu com o Malfoy?_

_A ruiva ficou mais vermelha ainda ao murmurar automaticamente:_

_-Não, isso foi de outra vez..._

_Foi prontamente interrompida pela medibruxa:_

_-CONTA!!! –ordenou –Por favor, Gina!_

_-Primeiro deixa eu terminar o que estava falando. Hum, fomos na limusine do Draco para o restaurante do Lúcio. Só que na limusine eu estava tentando tirar algumas informações dele, mas ele é tão fechado! Eu queria descobrir se ele estava armado, então eu fingi chorar e o abracei e comecei dizer que sentia falta do Harry e etc. Sim, eu fiz uma coisa dessas. Aí ele disse que eu tinha que esquecer o Harry e que era pro meu próprio bem. Só que aí eu comecei a chorar de verdade e o soltei. Então quando eu menos esperei, ele limpou as minhas lágrimas e disse que eu podia contar com ele pra qualquer coisa. Aquilo me derreteu. Você não adivinha o que eu fiz..._

_-Você...beijou ele._

_-Ah, sua cdf sabe-tudo. –ela reclamou, fingindo indignação –Tá, mas eu me sinto morta de vergonha em admitir que beijei Draco Malfoy. _

_-E como foi?_

_-Tá, já que eu tava mesmo beijando ele, eu resolvi aproveitar. Comecei a apalpá-lo..._

_-Uh, sua safada! E então, o Malfoy é gostoso? –perguntou entusiasmada._

"_Eu acho que essa gravidez tá fazendo mal para o cérebro dela..." a ruiva pensou, percebendo que realmente a amiga andava pensando muito em sexo._

_-Hermione Jane Granger Weasley, querida. –disse com calma forçada –Eu apalpei o Malfoy por motivos profissionais, está bem? Eu queria descobrir se ele estava armado, lembra-se?_

_-Ah é? E o beijo também faz parte dessa sua empreitada profissional? –perguntou, claramente com vontade de rir._

_Gina bufou:_

_-Hunf! Eu beijei o Malfoy porque estava carente, droga. Sabe que sem querer eu encostei a mão no 'instrumento' dele? –e olhou para baixo, querendo ser um avestruz para enfiar a cabeça debaixo da terra ao lembrar de tão constrangedora cena._

_Hermione riu:_

_-Ahhahahaha. Você é mesmo hilária, Gina. Como é que você foi fazer isso? Será que foi mesmo acidentalmente?_

_-Mas é claro que foi! Eu estava de olhos fechados enquanto o apalpava. Eu beijo de olhos fechados, você não? –não esperou resposta –Mas eu realmente encontrei armas. O Malfoy tava com uma adaga e uma arma trouxa além da varinha dele._

_-E era grande?_

_-Era uma pistola semi-automática._

_-Eu não estou falando disso. –Hermione explicou e Gina fez cara de que não estava entendendo –Eu estou falando da "varinha" do Malfoy... –falou com um sorriso maroto e fazendo as aspas com as mãos –E então? O que me diz?_

_-Eu tenho mesmo que responder isso? –a ruiva tentou livrar-se._

_Não adiantou:_

_-Sim, você tem._

_Gina ficou mais vermelha ainda, mas esforçou-se para mirar a amiga nos olhos:_

_-Olha, na verdade eu não reparei no tamanho. –Mione fez cara de descrença –É sério. Eu só reparei que ele estava excitado. _

_-Ahn, e quando foi que você dormiu com ele? Eu achava que te conhecia... Gina, você disse que iria trabalhar pra ele apenas como pretexto para colocá-lo atrás das grades e não debaixo dos seus lençóis._

_-Hermione! Eu não fiz nada com ele! – a ruiva indignou-se._

_-Então foi ele quem fez com você, foi? Sem o seu consentimento é que não deve ter sido._

_-Eu desisto! –Gina ficou brava –Eu vou embora. –anunciou, fazendo menção de se levantar, mas a medibruxa a segurou pelo braço –Hermione, me solta. Você fica dizendo essas coisas absurdas. Você realmente pensa que eu seria capaz de ir pra cama com aquele criminoso-mafioso-cruel-despedaçador-de-corações?_

_-Ah, Gina. Você disse que dormiu com ele. O que queria que eu pensasse? –a morena tentou defender-se._

_A advobruxa respirou fundo e desistiu de sair de lá:_

_-Não foi dormir no sentido que você está pensando. Eu vou explicar. O advobruxo que estava acusando Lúcio Malfoy chamava-se William Scott Burgoux. Ele era lindo, mas também não prestava. Eu tinha acabado de jantar com ele e..._

_-Jantar? Com o advobruxo?_

_-Sim. E antes que você pergunte, eu não dormi com ele. Eu tinha tomado uma poção para ficar resistente à bebida, mas eu fingi para o Malfoy que estava bêbada, pra ver se ele deixava escapar algo. Ele aparatou junto comigo para o iate dele. Bebemos mais, sim, eu já tinha bebido no jantar com Burgoux. Ele ficou meio alto, mas acontece que eu bebi tanto que a mistura excessiva de bebidas com a poção não fez bem. Eu desmaiei. Quando acordei estava morrendo de dor-de-cabeça. Tateei a cama e senti um corpo de homem, eu o abracei ainda de olhos fechados. Primeiro pensei que era o Harry, mas lembrei que ele tá nos EUA. Então pensei no Burgoux, mas me lembrei que com ele foram apenas alguns beijos. Então eu resolvi abrir os olhos e era o Malfoy. Eu levei um susto e dei um grito. Aí ele acordou de mau-humor. Eu não lembrava de nada, mas ele me garantiu que só me colocou na cama para dormir._

_-E você acreditou?_

_-Por incrível que pareça, sim. Eu preciso acreditar que sim, Mione._

_-Hum, o Rony ficou sabendo que está trabalhando para o Malfoy, o Gui contou._

_-Linguarudo. –a ruiva murmurou, cerrando os dentes –Caramba! O que o Rony disse?_

_-Que você deveria ser internada na ala psiquiátrica do St. Mungus._

_-Mione, eu não estou louca! Por acaso lutar para que a justiça seja feita é ser louca? –perguntou com um brilho fervoroso passando por seus olhos._

_-Mas Gina, você está se arriscando muito._

_-Mas é o único jeito, Mione._

_-Já pensou se o Malfoy descobre as suas verdadeiras intenções?_

_-Bem, pelo menos vocês poderão contar aos seus filhos e netos que eu morri tentando fazer justiça._

_-Gina, eu já disse que você é obcecada pelo seu trabalho?_

_-Sim, muitas vezes._

_-E você já pensou que isso pode prejudicar você?_

_-Que prejudicar, Hermione! –fez pouco caso –Eu estou bem._

_-Gina, se enterrar no trabalho não vai fazer com que você esqueça o Harry. Você pode empurrar o tópico para o fundo da sua mente, mas não mais que isso. Por que você não sai com alguém? O Olívio por exemplo, ele parece gostar tanto de você._

_-Mas só como amigo. Talvez ele até sinta algo mais, mas não faz nada porque sabe que ainda amo o Harry._

_-Hum... –a morena murmurou e o silêncio estabeleceu-se._

_-O que me diz de um chá? –a ruiva perguntou após algum tempo e sem esperar conjurou um bule e xícaras, ao que a medibruxa apenas sorriu._

_Fim do Flashback_

O IB tocou, tirando a ruiva de seus pensamentos. Ela apertou um botão e ouviu a voz de Draco:

-Virgínia, venha imediatamente até a minha sala.

A advobruxa suspirou:

-Ok, já estou indo. –e desligou.

Levantou-se de sua cadeira executiva girável e dirigiu-se para a porta conjugada de seu escritório com o de Malfoy. Girou a mão sobre a maçaneta e entrou, fechando-a em seguida. Parou em pé, em frente à mesa do chefe. Draco lançou um olhar apreciativo. Como ele não disse nada, ela perguntou:

-O que deseja, Sr. Malfoy?

Ele franziu o cenho:

-Sente-se. –falou descontraidamente e ela o fez –Estamos á sós, não precisa ser tão formal.

-Eu tinha esquecido. –respondeu, sem dar importância –Mas então, tem um novo trabalho para a melhor, como você mesmo diz? –perguntou, com um sorriso que continha um leve trejeito de desdém.

Draco devolveu a ela, em resposta, um sorriso do mesmo tipo.

Naqueles meses, trabalho era o que não faltava para Virginia Weasley. Por duas vezes acompanhou Draco em viagens até a Escócia e o interior da Inglaterra. Viagens a negócios, obviamente. Mas não era apenas em viagens que ela trabalhava. O Décimo Tribunal do Ministério da Magia Inglês tinha constantemente a sua presença.

Considerava o tribunal como um palco, uma espécie de arena em que ela travava um duelo de inteligência com o melhor que a oposição podia apresentar. O tribunal era sua escola, o lugar onde aprendia cada vez mais sobre advobruxia. Um julgamento era um jogo que obedecia a determinadas regras rígidas, no qual vencia o melhor jogador. Amargara demais aquela sua singular derrota, e por isso estava determinada a ser a melhor jogadora, e assim, nunca mais perder.

As reinquirições de Gina tornaram-se eventos teatrais, com velocidade, ritmo e tempo perfeitamente calculados. Identificava o líder do júri e concentrava-se nele, sabendo que este poderia influenciar os outros. Aprendeu que os sapatos de um homem poderiam dizer algo a respeito de seu caráter. Virginia passou a procurar os jurados que usavam sapatos confortáveis, porque tendiam a ser condescendentes. Pesquisou tudo sobre estratégias, o plano global de um julgamento, e aperfeiçoou táticas. Tornou-se perita em conseguir juízes amistosos para os seus casos. Costumava passar horas intermináveis preparando cada caso e memorizava o nome de cada jurado. Passou a ler a linguagem corporal com mais atenção. Quando uma testemunha estava mentindo, era comum haver indícios que a denunciavam, como afagar o queixo, comprimir os lábios, cobrir a boca, puxar os lóbulos das orelhas ou ajeitar os cabelos. Virginia tornou-se versada na interpretação desses indícios e assim que os percebia, preparava-se para o golpe de misericórdia. Preparava meticulosamente suas próprias argumentações, mas também elaborava as possíveis argumentações adversárias. Quando era designada a cuidar de um caso pensava na estratégia do oponente, no que faria se estivesse do outro lado, em como poderia surpreender. Por vezes pensava em si como um general, planejando cuidadosamente os dois lados de uma batalha que poderia ser letal ao menor deslize.

-Na verdade tenho mesmo. –o loiro informou.

-E o que seria?

-_Alorromora. _–o Malfoy abriu uma das gavetas de sua escrivaninha e retirou de lá uma pasta, colocando-a a sua frente –Pretendo fechar um negócio, Virginia.

-Que tipo de negócio? –quis saber na mesma hora.

-Já ouviu falar que a China é um país com elevado crescimento econômico anual? –perguntou, informal.

-Sim. A economia da chinesa cresceu cerca de 9,7 no último ano. Os trouxas investem lá há algum tempo, mas agora os bruxos também perceberam que podem obter bons lucros por lá. Parece que a comunidade bruxa está descobrindo o significado de "negócio da China". –falou um tanto divertida, mas em seguida continuou séria –Você pretende investir lá, é perceptível. Mas me pergunto qual investimento será esse.

-Vou fazer sociedade com Yu Tao Yong, ele é dono de uma cadeia de hotéis muito freqüentados pelos principais executivos do mundo. O que acha disso?

A ruiva surpreendeu-se. Pelo tom de voz dele, era importante saber a opinião dela. Antes, Draco costumava mandá-la fazer o trabalho e estava acabado. Não que fosse a primeira vez que ele pedisse sua opinião, mas era a primeira vez que ele o fazia dessa forma. Das outras poucas vezes, ele apenas perguntava por educação e não esperava pela resposta dela.

Gina sorriu ao ver que ele realmente esperava pela resposta.

"_Definitivamente isso é um progresso." _Pensou, animada.

-Hum, você já analisou o balanço patrimonial desses hotéis? Sabe se realmente os ativos superam em larga margem os passivos?

-Sim. A parte econômica eu analisei muito bem, a contabilidade deles é impecável há uma década. –ele informou e ela demonstrou certa surpresa –Sim, eu analisei tudo sobre o que aconteceu nessa rede de hotéis nos últimos dez anos.

-Então no que eu posso ser útil? Você parece ter resolvido tudo.

"_Você não imagina como pode ser útil, Virginia... Para muitas coisas..." _pensou, sorrindo internamente.

-Eu sei que será algo lucrativo. É que não entendo muitos termos jurídicos. Não sou formado em advobruxia, ao contrário de você.

-Sim. Eu e mais cerca de cinqüenta pessoas que trabalham nessa empresa. –respondeu, tentando em vão conter uma certa frieza na voz.

-Acha que estou te dando mais trabalho do que pode realizar? –perguntou, impassível.

-Não, eu posso muito bem realizar o que você me designa. Não é essa a questão. Mas Draco, por que eu?

-É muito importante para mim que você faça isso. Estou certo de que fará isso muito bem, sei que dirá se encontrar algo suspeito no contrato.

-Mas e o Zabini? Ele não é de sua inteira confiança?

-É, mas isso não vem ao caso. Ele está cuidando de outra coisa para mim. –disse misterioso.

Virginia nem ouviu a última parte do que ele falara, estava concentrada demais na primeira.

"_Ele admitiu que confia no Zabini! Eu sabia que em alguém ele tinha que confiar."_

-Ok. –concordou –Para quando tenho que terminar de ler?

-Hum, hoje é segunda-feira. Consegue até a próxima segunda?

-Creio que sim. Era só isso o que queria? –perguntou, pegando a pasta com o contrato.

-Agora é quase meio-dia. Quer almoçar comigo? –disse após olhar seu rolex.

Não era a primeira vez que Draco a convidava para almoçarem juntos, mas Gina recusava sempre. Decididamente não queria que pensassem coisas sobre ela e o Malfoy.

-Hum, desculpa, mas não vai dar...

-E qual é a desculpa de hoje? –cortou-a com um tom seco.

-Eu vou almoçar em casa, tenho que fazer algumas recomendações a Adelina.

-Quantas vezes mais você vai negar almoçar comigo? –perguntou, aborrecido –Não tem nada demais.

-Só se for pra você. As más línguas podem inventar histórias e eu não quero isso.

Ele suspirou:

-Você liga demais para o que os outros dizem. Às vezes você parece ser uma mulher independente que sabe o que quer e que não tem medo do que os outros pensem por isso. Mas também tem vezes que você parece insegura, dependente e tem medo da opinião alheia. Afinal, quem é você, Virginia Weasley?

Ela empertigou-se:

-E quanto a você? Procura parecer o Sr. Perfeito em tudo, mas é frio, se esconde dentro de uma carapaça e não quer deixar ninguém penetrar. Eu posso ter medo da opinião alheia, mas você tem medo de si mesmo! Quem é você, Draco Malfoy?!?

Draco ficou possesso. Como aquela mulher tinha coragem de se dirigir a ele daquela maneira. O que ela sabia da vida dele para julgá-lo?

Forçou calma em sua voz, mas seus olhos eram duas ameaçadoras fendas acinzentadas:

-Saia da minha sala, Weasley. Agora. –e apontou a porta da qual ela viera.

Sem uma palavra, ela obedeceu. Draco assistiu-a sair, trancou a porta e colocou nela um feitiço de imperturbabilidade. Sentou-se em sua confortável cadeira atrás da escrivaninha. Respirou fundo, tentando acalmar-se, enquanto passava as mãos por seus cabelos. Quando se sentiu mais controlado, pegou o IB e teclou o número da sala do Consiglieri.

Não demorou para que o vice atendesse:

-Fala, Draco. –disse despreocupadamente.

-Eu preciso que você venha aqui imediatamente.

-O que aconteceu, Draco? Quando a sua voz está assim é calma forçada...

-Não questione. –cortou-o –Não demore, é sério. –não esperou uma resposta do outro e desligou.

Em menos de um minuto, Blás bateu à porta e entrou, fechando-a em seguida.

-Sente-se. –convidou –Precisamos conversar.

O advobruxo aceitou o convite e sentou-se:

-Olha, Draco, se for por causa da Katie...Eu dei um tempo com ela, você tinha razão, realmente estava me tomando muito tempo e...

-Não, não é sobre isso. Lembra que eu pedi para você colocar alguém de confiança atrás de...

-Ah, é isso. –Blás cortou-o –Sim, eu me lembro. Você vai finalmente me contar o que pretende e por quê?

-Sim, eu irei. É um plano que eu já tinha em mente há algum tempo.

-Um plano para quê? –perguntou com curiosidade.

-Um infalível. Eu vou conquistar a Weasley de uma vez por todas. –Draco falou e seus olhos brilhavam perigosamente.

Ao ver aquele brilho obsessivo e o tom de constatação com que o loiro havia falado, Blás, mesmo sem ainda saber qual era o plano, acreditou nele. Conhecia o amigo bem demais para saber que aquilo já havia virado uma questão de honra e que a Weasley não escaparia impune. O que Draco queria, ele conseguia. E se queria Virginia Weasley a seus pés e dócil às suas vontades, era isso o que ele teria.

-Ok. Tenho certeza que deve ser um plano muito engenhoso para você estar tão convicto de que vai dar certo.

-Tão exato quanto um mais um são dois. A Weasley vai ser minha. O plano é o seguinte. –declarou e começou a contar para o Consiglieri que ficou francamente espantado a cada palavra que Malfoy dizia.

Já em sua sala, Gina não estava nem ligando por ter sido convidada a se retirar da sala do chefe. Agora acreditava que ele não a convidaria para almoçar por um bom tempo e sentiu-se satisfeita, era isso o que queria.

O tempo todo procurava ignorar, a agora admitida, atração que sentia pelo Malfoy. Não deixaria levar-se por uma coisa tão instintiva, era mais forte do que isso. Começou a pensar em Olívio Wood. Agora tinham uma amizade colorida. Ocasionalmente se beijavam, mas não passava muito disso. Gostava de Olívio, ele era uma boa companhia e um ótimo amigo. Sempre escutava atentamente seus desabafos sobre Harry e esforçava-se para fazer com que se sentisse melhor. Além disso, se virava muito bem na cozinha, como ela descobrira. Ela também não negava que ele era muito bonito e que ela sentia uma pontinha de atração por ele. Porém, não conseguia entender porque sua atração por Draco era maior. O que é que ele tinha demais?

"_Nossa, imagina só...Ele não tem nada demais. Apenas lindos cabelos sedosos que brilham ao sol, os olhos mais misteriosos que já vi, com aquela cor cinza que hipnotiza. Corpo atlético, ele fica muito gostoso com qualquer roupa. Pele perfumada e um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Não, ele não tem nada demais." _ Pensou com ironia extrema.

Começava a perguntar-se se não se sentia atraída pelo perigo. Porque cada vez que chagava perto dele, era como se um alarme em sua mente soasse "Cuidado, homem perigoso!". Mas pouco tempo ouvindo a voz tipicamente arrastada dele, que há muito considerava sedutora, e já não pensava que ele era tão perigoso assim.

Nem por isso esquecera o real motivo de estar trabalhando por ele. Procurava colher dados. Já tinha começado um rascunho. Iria fazer um dossiê sobre Draco e tudo que estivesse relacionado a ele. Queria ver ele conseguir livrar-se de ir para Azkaban quando o dossiê estivesse pronto.

"_Impossível. Ele vai mesmo para a cadeia, não tem a mínima chance de escapar da sentença. É realmente um desperdício um monumento daqueles acabar numa cela escura e úmida de Azkaban...Mas vai ser muito bem feito! Quem mandou fazer coisas sórdidas? Merece mesmo!" _pensou, sorrindo superior por ser a pessoa que iria conseguir tamanha façanha.

Usou seu horário de almoço para ir até seu apartamento. Almoçou lá com Adelina e recomendou que a empregada guardasse as poções novas no mesmo lugar que os antigos fracos estavam na geladeira.

Voltando a sua sala, sentou-se confortavelmente em sua cadeira e abriu a pasta que Draco havia entregado há pouco. Começou a ler com calma, não poderia deixar passar uma vírgula que fosse, quem sabe ali houvesse algo de grande valia para o dossiê. Sorriu. Tudo estava caminhando bem. Nada atrapalharia o andamento de seus planos, podia apostar nisso. Apenas não poderia imaginar que na sala ao lado, Draco gabava-se da mesma coisa.

Três dias haviam se passado e já era noite de sexta-feira. Gina tinha jantado fora com Olívio e depois eles tinham ido ao teatro assistir uma peça de Shakespeare, Macbeth. Estavam saindo do teatro quando a ruiva ouviu uma voz dizer:

-Não cumprimenta mais, Weasley?

Mesmo antes de se virar, a ruiva sabia quem era. Não havia como confundir aquela voz irônica:

-Boa noite, Malfoy. –respondeu, virando-se e vendo que havia uma mulher de braço dado com ele, a qual tinha a impressão de já ter visto.

-Boa noite, Weasley, Wood. –Draco cumprimentou, sorrindo cinicamente e logo em seguida ficando sério, continuou –Permitam-me apresentar a minha esposa, Parvati Patil.

Agora Gina reconhecia. Da última vez que a Weasley a tinha visto numa revista bruxa, os cabelos dela ainda estava castanho e completamente lisos. Porém, agora os cabelos dela estavam loiros e levemente ondulados. Não lembrava a grifinória de Hogwarts que Gina tinha conhecido. Estava num vestido vermelho e um tanto ousado e ao lado do Malfoy parecia se achar a rainha do mundo.

-Há quanto tempo não os via! –a loira exclamou, e para a surpresa da ruiva, seu tom era agradável –Ouvi falar de vocês, é claro. Wood é um ótimo goleiro e Virginia Weasley uma advobruxa explêndida. O Draco vive elogiando o seu trabalho. –e ao dizer a última frase, Gina teve impressão de ver um brilho de ciúme passar pelos olhos dela.

-Obrigada. –a ruiva agradeceu, meio sem-graça.

-A conversa está muito boa. –Olívio disse, mas seu olhar e seu tom demonstravam o contrário –Mas eu e a Gina temos que ir.

-Eu gostaria que pudéssemos conversar mais, fomos todos grifinórios. –disse nostálgica –Seria uma idéia maravilhosa que eles fossem jantar na nossa casa, não é Draco, meu amor? –ela finalizou, perguntando para o marido.

O loiro meneou afirmativamente:

-Claro que sim, querida. –respondeu, lançando um discreto, mas cobiçoso olhar para as formas da Weasley delineadas por debaixo da calça e da blusa suavemente decotada –O que acham de terça que vem?

-Ah, por mim tudo bem. E você, Olívio? –perguntou, olhando para o moreno.

Ele revirou os olhos e respondeu a contragosto:

-Marcado então, terça feira.

-Oito horas? –Parvati perguntou e todos fizeram um gesto afirmativo –Então até terça. Foi realmente ótimo encontrar vocês por aqui. –disse despedindo-se de Gina e Olívio com um beijo na bochecha –Que o casal tenha uma boa noite. –disse e o marido não gostou do comentário.

Draco aproximou-se de Gina e tomou-lhe uma mão, levando-a até os lábios:

-Até amanhã no trabalho, Weasley. –beijou as costas da mão dela sem desviar o olhar misterioso que ostentava.

-Até. –Gina respondeu, impressionada com o brilho que os olhos dele pareciam exibir.

-Passar bem, Wood.

-Igualmente, Malfoy. –respondeu, o que pareceu mais com um resmungo.

Virginia e Olívio retiraram-se dali e pegaram um táxi. Já dentro do veículo, a advobruxa comentou em tom casual:

-Sabe, Olívio, eu não pude deixar de reparar. Você parece não simpatizar nem um pouco com o Malfoy.

-Bem, não é preciso ser tão observador para perceber isso. –respondeu, olhando pela janela.

-Hum, e posso saber por quê? –perguntou cautelosamente, sem conter a sua curiosidade.

-É realmente muito óbvio. Eu acredito em todas as acusações que você fez contra ele, Virginia. Sabia que o único voto naquele júri a favor da prisão do Malfoy fui eu quem deu? O que aconteceu? Não me conformo que você tenha esquecido tudo e agora esteja trabalhando pra ele. Eu esperava mais de você, achei que tivesse mais princípios e moral. Faz um bom tempo que queria falar isso pra você.

-Olívio, isso é assunto meu. Tá, eu sei que você é meu amigo e só quer me ajudar, mas eu sei o que estou fazendo. Draco Malfoy não pode ser tão mal assim e eu não faço nenhum trabalho ilegal, ok? Continuo fazendo o que sempre fiz, sou uma advobruxa.

-Não sei não, Gina...Esse cara é perigoso, será que você não vê isso?

-Não vamos falar sobre isso. –ela falou, enlaçando o pescoço dele –Eu não quero brigar com você. –e encostou seus lábios nos dele.

Olívio acolheu o corpo de Gina em seus braços e abriu os lábios para aprofundar o beijo. Porém, aquele beijo não durou muito:

-Hem, hem. –o motorista pigarreou e os dois soltaram-se –Chegamos.

-Então eu vou indo. –ela falou para o goleiro.

-Não quer mesmo que eu a acompanhe?

-Não, não precisa. A Eve está lá. O Gui e a Fleur deixaram ela passar essa noite aqui. Se você subir, vai ter que agüentar um monte de perguntas dela.

-Ah...Eu adoro a sua sobrinha, mas eu acho que essa eu passo. Eu estou com sono. Manda um beijo meu pra ela e diga que ela é uma fã especial, ok?

A ruiva sorriu:

-Ok, eu direi. Tchau.-e despediu-se dele com um breve selinho.

Gina entrou no prédio. O porteiro estava debruçado sobre o balcão de recepção, provavelmente vencido pelo sono.

"_Nossa, que estranho. Eu nunca vi o porteiro dormindo. Tá certo que ele boceja bastante, mas daí a estar dormindo...Bem, o cara não é de ferro também. Será que devo acordá-lo? Melhor não. Ah, melhor sim, é perigoso não ter ninguém alerta na portaria." _Pensou e chegou perto do porteiro trouxa.

-Hey! Sr. Fliney, acorde. –chacoalhou-o, mas o homem não queria acordar.

"_Meu Deus! Será que ele está morto?" _

Juntando coragem, aproximou-se e tocou a mão. Estava fria. Resolveu colocar o dedo indicador e o médio no pescoço igualmente frio do homem. Não havia pulsação, o sujeito realmente estava morto.

"_Oh, meu Deus! Oh meu Deus! Oh meu Deus!" _pensou, afastando-se de costas, horrorizada _"Merlin, me ajude. Quem pode ter feito uma coisa dessas? Acho melhor subir para o meu apartamento e chamar a Scotland Yard ou seja lá o nome que tem a polícia dos trouxas." _Pensou, dirigindo-se para o elevador.

Sacou a varinha, mandando para o inferno as leis que diziam que não poderia usá-la num lugar trouxa. Estava decidida a usá-la se preciso fosse. O Ministério não podia culpá-la se estivesse em situação de legítima defesa. Desceu no 3º andar e caminhou pelo corredor com cautela e decisão. Chegou à frente de sua porta, o número 21. Sempre tinha a mania de girar a maçaneta antes mesmo de fazer um _alohomora. _Dessa vez assustou-se quando viu que a porta não estava trancada. Respirou fundo com a varinha em punho e escancarou a porta.

Nada.

O apartamento encontrava-se às escuras. Tinha pedido para que Adelina ficasse tomando conta da sobrinha até que ela voltasse, já que quando Eve chegou, estava de saída com Olívio. A luz da cozinha não estava acesa, portanto não havia ninguém lá. Dirigiu-se para o quarto, pensando que talvez Adelina estivesse colocando a garota para dormir. No entanto, o quarto também estava escuro e vazio. Isso a preocupou. Onde diabos Adelina havia se metido com a sua sobrinha?!?

-ADELINA! EVELYN! –gritou numa última esperança.

Eis que ouviu alguns barulhos.

_-Lumus._ –pronunciou e a luz acendeu-se.

Os barulhos continuaram e a advobruxa percebeu que vinham do guarda-roupa. Abriu as portas do mesmo e encontrou Adelina. A empregada tinha lágrimas nos olhos, a boca amordaçada, os tornozelos e pulsos presos com arame enfarpado e estava caída no chão do guarda-roupa:

-Meu Deus, Adelina! O que fizeram com você? Cadê a Evelyn?!? Quem fez isso?!?

"_Me desamarra logo, Weasley, sua vaca!" _Adelina pensou com raiva, pela ação letárgica da outra.

Tentando raciocinar mais claramente, a Weasley tirou a mordaça e desamarrou a empregada com dois simples feitiços.

-Pelo amor de Deus, Adelina! O QUE ACONTECEU POR AQUI?!? -Gina estava começando a beirar o desespero.

A empregada andou até onde sua varinha estava e curou os machucados que o arame havia deixado e foi dizendo:

-Eu sinto muito, Virginia. Eu tentei, juro que tentei...

A ruiva virou a mulher morena com força e chacoalhou-a pelos ombros:

-SENTE MUITO PELO QUÊ? TENTOU O QUÊ? CADÊ A EVELYN, ADELINA?!? –a ruiva já esperava o pior.

-Ele entrou aqui e me imobilizou. Disse que ia levar a Eve, eu não pude fazer nada para detê-lo.

-ELE QUEM?!? POR MERLIN, DESEMBUCHA! –as mãos de Gina já tremiam.

-Foi o Nott! –Adelina exclamou e enterrou o rosto nas mãos –E-ele disse que voltou p-pra se v-vin-gar de v-você. –começou a soluçar em meio a lágrimas –D-disse que lev-varia o s-seu tesouro. E-ele v-vai ma-ma...tar a E-eve... FAZ ALGUMA COISA, VIRGINIA!

Gina soltou os ombros da empregada e virou as costas, começando a andar de um lado a outro. Não queria aparentar fraqueza. Tinha que ser forte e não podia chorar ou as lágrimas a impediriam de pensar.

Foi quando olhou para sua cama, onde a sobrinha estaria dormindo se aquele terrível fato não houvesse ocorrido, e viu algo que não tinha visto anteriormente. Lá havia um pedaço de pergaminho. Pegou-o e viu que não estava em branco.

_Como se sente, querida advobruxa Weasley? Aposto que não muito bem._

_Eu disse que me vingaria, não disse? Você realmente não acreditou na minha palavra, agora sofra as conseqüências. Digo, sofra indireta, mas amargamente; porque quem vai pagar muito caro por cada segundo que eu permaneci em Azkaban será a sua sobrinha. _

_Tenho certeza de que se lembra de quais crimes fui acusado, claro, você quem me acusou. E eu obviamente neguei. Mas agora confesso que cometi aqueles crimes. Devo dizer que foi mesmo muito prazeroso e não me arrependo de nada. Porém, me vingar de você será ainda mais prazeroso, diria até orgasmático. Eu sei que você sabe que eu não estou brincando. Agora imagine os crimes pelos quais fui parar em Azkaban. Acho que tem o direito de saber que farei dez vezes pior com a sua sobrinha. Ela é realmente uma garotinha muito linda... Mas não se preocupe, o sangue dela ainda estará fresco para ser servido em taças para a imprensa._

_Espero que se delicie com as manchetes de amanhã_

_Até nunca mais Weasley e se martirize pelo resto da vida pelo fim trágico da sua sobrinha_

Ao terminar de ler, Gina estava em estado de choque. Aquilo não podia ser verdade! Tinha que ser uma brincadeira de mau gosto. Não conseguia acreditar que a sua sobrinha morreria de forma terrível nas próximas horas. Tinha que impedir aquilo. Mas o que faria? O que poderia fazer numa situação desesperadora daquelas?!?

Não conseguia pensar e isso a estava matando por dentro. Nunca se perdoaria se algo acontecesse a sua sobrinha e parecia que era exatamente isso o que estava prestes a acontecer.

Experimentava um sentimento novo correndo em suas veias. Ódio. Nunca havia odiado tanto alguém, como naquele momento. Se tivesse a chance de ficar cara-a-cara com Nott tinha certeza de que o mataria da maneira mais lenta e dolorosa que conseguisse imaginar na hora.

N/A: eu sinceramente não sei o primeiro nome dele, então tomei a liberdade de nomeá-lo assim.

Sabia muito bem que Vladimir Nott era um dos Ex-Comensais preferidos do derrotado Voldemort e sabia que não era à toa. Ele não possuía quaisquer escrúpulos. Era um pedófilo e estuprador, além de assassino sádico. Quando o caso Nott havia sido encaminhado para Virginia, ela se empenhara ao máximo para fazê-lo apodrecer na prisão. Os assassinatos do Ex-Comensal eram sempre concluídos, por isso não havia sobrado nenhuma vítima para depor. Porém, os parentes lhe revelavam quão dolorosa e horrível fora a morte de seus entes queridos, que iam desde crianças até moças incautas que um dia resolveram andar por locais ermos.

Quem olhasse para Vladimir Nott nunca pensaria que ele era realmente o que era. Os cabelos eram negros e salpicados por fios grisalhos. Os olhos de um castanho claro e suave. Aparentava ser um homem de meia-idade educado e refinado, nada que sugerisse o ser desalmado que existia dentro de si.

Não queria nem imaginar o que ele pretendia fazer com uma garota tão graciosa e pura. Precisava impedir que Nott matasse Evelyn, mas tinha apenas algumas horas para evitar que isso acontecesse.

Gina percebeu não estar mais com o bilhete em mãos, Adelina havia pegado para ler e parara de chorar:

-Por favor, Virginia. Faça alguma coisa, a Evelyn não pode morrer. –ela falou, juntando as mãos em frente ao peito, como se rezasse.

-Eu sei, Adelina. Mas não sei o que fazer! Preciso pensar, e rápido.

"_Será que eu chamo a polícia trouxa ou o esquadrão de aurores especializado em desaparecimentos?" _Pensou, dirigindo-se ao telefone.

Necessitava de ajuda. Para o resgate de Eve ser feito com sucesso, precisava achá-la em poucas horas. Quem conseguiria fazer isso? Quem tinha poder suficiente para revirar Londres inteira se fosse necessário?

Pegou o fone e ainda estava indecisa.

-Virginia, você está bem? Precisa de alguma coisa? Saiba que pode sempre contar comigo.–a empregada perguntou.

As últimas palavras de Adelina ficaram ecoando em sua mente. Gina fez um gesto afirmativo, já havia decidido a quem recorrer. Só não esperava que não fossem os aurores ou a polícia trouxa e sim Draco Malfoy.

O telefone chamou. Uma. Duas. Três vezes.

"_Será que ele já está dormindo? Será que eu estou agindo certo em confiar nele? Ah, mas o Malfoy já disse por várias vezes que eu podia contar com ele se algum dia precisasse de algo. Esse dia chegou e agora preciso mais do que nunca. Droga! Odeio a idéia de depender do Malfoy e ficar em dívida com ele." _Pensou e na após a quarta vez em que chamou, ouviu a voz dele, que parecia sonolenta, ao telefone:

-Alô. Quem é que me acordou? –a voz dele parecia sonolenta e incomodada.

-Sou eu, Draco. A Virginia.

-Nossa, que surpresa. A que se deve essa ligação repentina? –perguntou e em sua voz o sono e o incômodo desvaneceram, parecia estar curioso.

-Desculpa por ligar a essa hora, mas é que... –não conseguiu concluir.

-Não faz mal, eu sei que deve ser algo importante. E então, o que é?

-Draco...Ele levou a Evelyn! –disse de uma vez só.

-Ele quem? Levou a Evelyn pra onde?

Gina não pôde mais segurar as lágrimas, elas começaram a rolar livremente por seu rosto:

-Draco, por favor! Me ajuda! Foi o Nott! E-ele levou a Eve e dis-se q-que v-vai mat-tar... Por favor, D-draco.

-Calma, Virginia. Não chore. Eu prometo que vou te ajudar. Agora me diga tudo o que você sabe. O que poderia ajudar?

Gina fez um esforço enorme para parar de chorar e concentrar-se e respirou fundo antes de voltar a falar:

-Quando eu cheguei no meu prédio passei pela portaria e o porteiro estava morto. Cheguei aqui e a porta estava fechada, mas não trancada e eu sempre tranco a porta. A Adelina estava amordaçada e amarrada dentro do meu guarda-roupa. Eu a tirei de lá, desamordacei e desamarrei. Então ela me contou que o Nott tinha entrado aqui e seqüestrado a Eve, dizendo que mataria a Eve para se vingar de mim. Então eu vi um bilhete que ele deixou em cima da minha cama. Pelo que estava escrito dá a entender que ele pretende matá-la no máximo às 8h e pouco da manhã. Draco, por favor, me ajuda. Ele tá falando sério. Eu não quero nem imaginar o que ele vai fazer com a Eve...Por favor, Draco. Você é a minha única esperança. Eu sei que você é poderoso. Ache a Evelyn. Salve a minha sobrinha, eu a amo muito! Eu serei eternamente grata a você.

-Claro, Virginia. Eu também não quero que nada de mal aconteça a ela. Eu adoro a sua sobrinha, de verdade. Farei o impossível para encontrá-la, pode apostar que farei. Fique com o celular por perto, para que eu a mantenha informada.

-Muito, muito obrigada, Draco. –ela agradeceu.

-Só mais uma coisa. O que eu faço se encontrar Nott?

A ruiva nem pensou para responder, foi mais forte que ela:

-Mate-o. -e desligou o fone, antes que se arrependesse.

Em seguida, soltou todas as lágrimas que havia prendido. Jogou-se na cama e chorava compulsivamente, com um desespero de mãe.

-Eu vou preparar um pouco de poção para dormir, Virginia. Você parece que vai precisar.

-Não. O-obrigada, Adelina. Pode ir embora p-pra..snif...sua casa.

-Tem certeza?

-Eu vou...snif...ficar bem. Depois v-vou...snif..quando mais preparada...snif...para casa do Gui. Os pais têm o direito...snif...de saber. Pode ir. – voltou a enterrar a cabeça no travesseiro, enquanto Adelina deixava o apartamento.

Draco sorriu ao desligar o fone, a advobruxa estava confiando nele seriamente pela primeira vez. Olhou para Parvati, profundamente adormecida por ter tomado uma profunda poção do sono em seu chá da noite. Levantou-se da cama e convocou a roupa pré-selecionada (calças, camisa, gravata e terno pretos). Colocou meias e sapatos também pretos. Seu plano começava a funcionar e ele sentia-se exultante por isso.

Partiu para seu escritório com um bom-humor que não sentia há um bom tempo. Começou a fazer ligações. Intimou alguns de seus principais _capo-regimes _e o _consiglieri _a comparecerem imediatamente em sua Mansão. Após alguns minutos de espera, eles vieram. Eram Percy Weasley, Marcus Flint, Adriano Pucey, Terêncio Higgs e naturalmente, Blás Zabini. O loiro não convidou nenhum dos homens a se sentar.

-Sei que devem estar se perguntando o porquê de ter chamado vocês aqui a essa hora. Mas sabem também que eu não o faria se não fosse importante. –os presentes concordaram com ele –Virginia Weasley ligou-me minutos atrás e me pediu ajuda. A sobrinha dela, Evelyn Delacour Weasley foi seqüestrada por Vladimir Nott.

-Como é que é? –o ruivo perguntou, não querendo acreditar naquilo –Ela é um anjinho e nunca fez mal a ninguém.

-Eu sei que você é tio dela, Weasley, mas mantenha a cabeça fria. Weasley, você tem alguma foto da Evelyn?–Draco disse e Percy fez que sim –Então tire cópias e quanto a foto do seqüestrador, peguem no Profeta Diário. É só falarem ao Diretor que eu os mandei lá. Mostrem essas fotos a quem acharem que pode ajudar. Demais táticas, deixarei com vocês. Nott quer matar a garota. –informou e olhou no relógio da parede após lembrar-se que não havia colocado o seu relógio de pulso -É meia-noite. Estou lhes dando oito horas para descobrirem Nott. Não quero que aconteça coisa alguma a menina. Mantenham-me em contato. Estarei esperando.

Draco abriu a porta com um gesto de sua varinha:

-Você fica, Zabini.

Ficou observando os _capo-regimes_ partirem. O último fechou a porta e logo após isso, o _cosiglieri _começou a bater palmas:

-Parabéns, Draco. Se eu não soubesse que está envolvido nisso, eu nunca imaginaria, quanto mais a Weasley imaginará. Seu plano está saindo perfeitamente bem. E agora, qual será o próximo passo?

Draco sorriu:

-Eu vou ligar para o Nott e combinar o horário e lugar em que ele me entregará a Eve. –disse e pegou o telefone em sua mesa e começou a discar.

Após uma meia hora chorando, Gina sentiu que precisava levantar daquela cama. Foi até o banheiro e olhou no espelho. Uma lástima. Seu rosto estava inchado e os cabelos ruivos apontavam em todas as direções. Resolveu tomar um banho, para se recompor. Durante o banho sua cabeça estava cheia de pensamentos que não a ajudavam nem um pouco a se acalmar e ser positiva.

Queria acreditar que tinha feito o certo ao falar com Draco, que ele era realmente a pessoa mais indicada para ajudá-la naquele momento, que passar por cima de seu orgulho tinha sido a melhor escolha e que se Draco Malfoy não conseguisse trazer Evelyn de volta ninguém conseguiria. Seu coração queria acreditar cegamente que ele faria tudo que estivesse ao seu alcance para trazer Eve de volta e que ele realmente gostava e se importava com a garota. Contudo, sua mente tinha dúvidas e custava a acreditar no Malfoy.

Por fim saiu do chuveiro. Pegou uma toalha branca e secou-se rapidamente, em seguida enrolando-se na mesma. Foi até o quarto. Lá abriu o guarda roupa e escolheu os primeiros trajes que viu (uma saia xadrez, uma blusinha branca e uma leve jaqueta jeans). Depois calçou um tamanco de salto plataforma. Realmente não se importava se estava combinando ou não. Penteou os cabelos o mais rápido que conseguiu e enquanto fazia isso, seus olhos foram atraídos para um objeto em cima de sua penteadeira. A rosa negra dentro da redoma de vidro. Fazia mais de dois meses que a flor flutuava dentro da redoma, tão bela e fascinante quanto antes. Por várias vezes, Gina pensava que aquela rosa tinha o poder de hipnotizá-la. A advobruxa podia ficar observando aquela rosa por horas e não se cansaria. Simplesmente não conseguia explicar o poder que aquela flor ímpar exercia sobre si. Bem que o jardineiro da casa de Malfoy em Marselha lhe dissera que aquela flor era especial, que o "jovem patrão" havia criado e posto toda a sua "alma" nela.

Voltou a si, pegou sua varinha e uma bolsa. Após um último olhar para a rosa, aparatou em frente do portão da casa de Fleur e Gui. Era um lugar não muito distante do centro trouxa de Londres. Tocou o interfone por várias vezes, já que sabia que àquela hora, os dois deveriam estar dormindo e por isso precisaria acordá-los. Demorou um bom tempo até que a voz sonolenta de Gui se fizesse ouvir pelo aparelho:

-Quem é? –o ruivo perguntou vagamente.

-Sou eu, a Gina.

-Gina?!? Mas o que é que você está fazendo aqui a essa hora? Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Eve?

Ao ouvir a voz preocupada do irmão, a ruiva sentiu um nó na garganta.

-Vai me deixar aqui fora? –perguntou, não tendo coragem de responder à última pergunta do ruivo.

-Não, é claro que não.

Gina ouviu um clique no portão, então se adiantou. Entrou e fechou-o em seguida. Atravessou o quintal de cabeça baixa, tentando se preparar para o que teria que revelar. A caminhada foi mais curta do que gostaria e logo se encontrava em frente à porta. Bateu por três vezes e em seguida girou a maçaneta. Passou pela soleira da porta, que se fechou atrás de si com um clique gracioso.

Conseguiu observar que havia uma luz acesa e sabia que era a da sala de estar. Foi para lá.

Fleur e Gui estavam sentados no sofá lado a lado, com robes e expressões preocupadas.

-Boa noite. –Gina disse, inexpressiva e os dois continuaram calados –Eu tenho algo para dizer e é algo muito grave. –fez uma pausa e suspirou profundamente, como que tentando tomar coragem –A Evelyn foi seqüestrada.

-O QUÊ?!? –Fleur se alterou.

-Gina, isso é uma brincadeira de péssimo gosto, você não devia...

Gina cortou o irmão:

-Gui, por acaso você acha que eu seria capaz de brincar com um assunto tão sério? Eu também fiquei chocada, mas tive que aceitar, é a verdade.

-Gina, eu quero a minha filha de volta! –Fleur disse, jogando os cabelos para trás em indignação e fingindo que seus olhos não estavam marejados.

-Calma, Fleur, eu também quero. Você sabe como eu amo a Eve! Vou contar o que aconteceu. Quando vocês deixaram-na no meu apartamento hoje, vocês viram que eu estava de saída. Mas vocês ouviram eu pedir que a Adelina tomasse conta da Eve enquanto eu não voltasse. Quando eu voltei, o porteiro estava morto. A minha porta não estava trancada e a Adelina estava amarrada dentro do meu guarda-roupa. Ela disse que não conseguiu evitar que o Nott levasse a Evelyn. Sim, foi o Nott quem a seqüestrou. Ele quer se vingar de mim por fazê-lo ir pra Azkaban. Eu sinto muito por ter metido a Eve nisso. –a ruiva falou, tentando manter-se calma.

-Gina, mas você fez alguma coisa, não fez? –Gui perguntou, consolando Fleur que deitara a cabeça sobre seu peito.

A advobruxa acenou afirmativamente:

-O Nott deixou uma carta. Ele disse que vai...matar a Eve. –Gina falou, algumas lágrimas já escorrendo por sua face ao lembrar do assassino prometer uma morte dolorosa para sua sobrinha.

-Você chamou o Ministério, não foi Gina? A essa hora eles já devem estar em ação, não é mesmo? –Gui perguntou, preocupado e tentando se mostrar forte diante das duas mulheres.

-Não, Gui. Eu não chamei o Ministério.

-Você chamou a polícia trouxa? –Fleur perguntou indignada –Eles são muito lerdos! A minha filha vai morrer desse jeito e a culpa vai ser toda sua! –Fleur acusou com o rosto vermelho, fora de si e segurada por Gui.

-Eu não chamei os trouxas, Fleur! –Gina sobrepôs sua voz a da cunhada.

-Então o que você fez, Gina?!? –Gui cobrou, sério.

A ruiva respirou fundo e então revelou:

-Eu pedi ajuda ao Malfoy.

Houve um momento de silêncio e então ao mesmo tempo, Fleur e Gui perguntaram:

-Você o quê?!?

-Vocês ouviram o que eu disse. Por que parecem tão espantados?

-Gina, como você se atreve a colocar a vida da Evelyn nas mãos do Malfoy? –o ruivo questionou, completamente indignado com atitude da irmã.

-É mesmo! –Fleur apoiou o marido –Aquele homem é um assassino, um corrupto sem coração! Ele vai deixar a minha filha morrer! –disse e desabou no sofá chorando copiosamente.

Gina teve dó de Fleur. De certa forma a compreendia, também estava sentindo a dor e a incerteza da situação. Mas se a advobruxa não pudesse confiar em Draco para trazer Evelyn de volta, em quem mais poderia?

Respirou fundo, antes de recomeçar a falar:

-Olha, eu entendo a desconfiança de vocês, mas entendam que eu fiz a melhor escolha. Vocês sabem o quanto o Malfoy é influente. Ele gosta da Evelyn e me garantiu que vai fazer de tudo para encontrá-la.

-Você confia no Malfoy, Gina? –Gui perguntou, descrente –Depois de acusá-lo com tanta convicção?

-Eu estou confiando agora, Gui. –ela confessou –Eu preciso confiar nele ou...Não quero nem pensar. Vocês vão ver, a Eve vai voltar sã e salva. –tentou ser otimista.

Fleur continuava a chorar e parecia incapaz de falar. O marido falou por ela:

-Calma, querida. Vai dar tudo certo. Lembre-se que não pode passar nervoso ou pode perder o bebê. Fique calma. –Gui disse a esposa, abraçando-a, em seguida virou seu rosto para Gina e apenas mexeu os lábios, para que Fleur não ouvisse -Espero que esteja certa, Virginia. –falou seriamente e a ruiva engoliu em seco, há muito tempo o irmão não a tratava pelo nome de batismo.

Uma. Duas. Três vezes o telefone chamou antes que Draco ouvisse a voz de Nott do outro lado da linha:

-Boa noite, Malfoy.

-Uma ótima noite eu deveria dizer. –falou agradavelmente –Para onde você levou a Evelyn?

-Ah, para um lugarzinho bonitinho. Ela não é uma garotinha adorável?

-Sim, ela é. –o loiro respondeu –Agora me diga: O que quer dizer por lugar bonitinho?

-Um lugar no qual não irão me achar, é claro.

-E que lugar é esse? Eu preciso te achar, Nott, esqueceu-se disso?

-Não, eu me lembro perfeitamente. –respondeu polidamente.

-E então? Estou esperando e o meu tempo é muito precioso. –Draco tentava manter a calma.

-Tudo bem. Não vou fazer com que perca o seu tempo. Vou direto ao assunto. Tenho novidades para você, Malfoy. Eu estou quebrando o nosso acordo. Decidi que assustar aquela puta não é o suficiente, ela tem que sofrer. Vou matar a garota.

-O QUÊ?!? –Draco gritou ao telefone, ficando pálido –Você não pode fazer isso! O combinado era que você não tocaria um só fio de cabelo da Evelyn. Eu já te dei um adiantamento, você não pode fazer isso. Tem que seguir com o acordo.

-Ah, você é mesmo muito engraçado, Malfoy. Você realmente acreditou que a minha sede de vingança seria satisfeita tão facilmente? –silêncio, ao que Nott riu sarcasticamente antes de continuar -Pelo visto acreditou...Vai ter que dar adeus para a linda ruivinha. Mas não se preocupe, eu mandarei lembranças suas a ela antes que morra, percebi que você tem um certo apego por ela e ela também tem por você. Depois do pai dela, você é o melhor cara do mundo para ela. Coitadinha, vai morrer sabendo que o "Tio Draco" não é tão bonzinho assim.

-Nott, não se atreva! -avisou.

-Ah, sim, eu me atrevo. –o assassino zombou.

-Seu filho da puta, você vai se arrepender disso! –Draco disse com raiva e bateu o telefone com violência.

"_Ingênuo! Hum, eu consegui passar a perna no Malfoy. Isso é um GRANDE feito. Pelo visto ele vai ter que arranjar outra forma de conseguir traçar aquela piranha." _ Nott pensou, desligando também o telefone e vendo Evelyn voltar do banheiro.

-Eu quero a minha Tia Gina. –Evelyn falou –O senhô disse que ela ia tá aqui. Ela não tá não. O senhô mentiu pra mim. O Tio Draco sempre diz onde tá a Tia Gina. –Evelyn disse, cruzando os braços e fazendo um beicinho.

-Calminha. É que ela ainda não chegou. –ele mentiu –A sua Tia Gina é muito ocupada. Ela não trabalha para o seu Tio Draco? –e a ruiva fez que sim –Então, é isso. Quando ela terminar o trabalho virá te buscar. Faremos uma surpresa para ela e você verá como ela ficará feliz.

-E na surpresa vai ter bolo?

-Sim, claro. Os entregadores trarão um bolo gigantesco.

-De morango?

-Sim, de morango.

-Oba! –Eve comemorou e então se sentou no sofá –Hum, mas tô com fome agora.

-Espere um pouco então. Irei até a cozinha e farei um ótimo lanche para você, ok?

Evelyn acenou afirmativamente e assistiu ao estranho sair para cozinha. Não se sentia muito confortável com aquele homem e não sabia explicar o porquê. E não conseguia chamá-lo de tio, havia algo sobre ele que não inspirava confiança, apesar da aparência demonstrar o contrário.

De pálido, a coloração no rosto de Draco havia mudado para vermelha e Blás sabia que quando isso acontecia não era bom sinal. O Malfoy deveria estar espumando de raiva:

-Draco, o que aconteceu? –perguntou cautelosamente.

-Aquele desgraçado! –Draco exclamou –Eu vou matar o Nott! Vou matar com as minhas próprias mãos, quero ver o corpo dele tombar no chão, sem vida. –disse sombriamente, tentando conter sua raiva.

-Mas você sabe onde ele está?

-Não sei, mas vou descobrir. Nem que eu morra tentando. É uma questão de honra, eu tenho que me vingar. Ele vai pagar muito caro. Com Draco Malfoy não se brinca.

-Hum, mas o que o Nott falou ao telefone com você?

-Aquele canalha disse que vai matar a Eve! Ela não pode morrer, vai ser minha culpa se isso acontecer e...

-Você não poderia viver carregando essa culpa?

-Sim, eu não poderia...Hey, espera aí, claro que eu poderia. Mas eu não quero viver com essa culpa. –falou, parecendo incomodado.

-Você gosta mesmo da sobrinha da Weasley não é?

-Hum...Sim, eu gosto. A garota me adora, o amor dela por mim é puro. Ela é uma criança tão inocente e adorável, ainda não sabe nada da vida. Não posso deixá-la morrer. –falou enterrando a cabeça nas mãos.

-E essa é uma daquelas horas em que você está se perguntando "O que eu fui fazer?", Draco?

-Droga, às vezes acho que você me conhece bem demais. –ele murmurou e finalmente levantou a cabeça –O que eu faço, Blás?

-Como assim o que você faz? Com relação a quê?

-O fato de agora a Evelyn realmente estar correndo perigo de vida por minha culpa. Eu realmente não estou com cabeça para pensar racionalmente sobre a situação.

Nesse instante o telefone tocou, Draco atendeu de primeira:

-Alô.

-Capo, eu descobri que assim que fugiu, Nott ficou em um hotel na periferia da Londres trouxa, o nome do hotel é Quick Stand. Mas ele só ficou lá por 4 dias e depois ninguém de lá sabe para onde ele foi.

-Foda-se essa droga! Você chama isso de informação? É insuficiente, Higgs. Quero saber onde ele está agora! E só me ligue de novo se tiver algo relevante, entendeu?

-Sim. –o outro respondeu e Draco desligou o telefone.

-Draco, você tem que se acalmar. –Blás recomendou.

-Me acalmar? Isso é um jogo de vida ou morte.

-Eu sei, Draco. E é por isso mesmo que você tem que manter a calma. Você e o Nott fizeram o acordo apenas falado? Não assinaram nada?

-Ah, sim. Assinamos um contrato empenhando nossa palavra. Por quê? Você acha que funcionaria...? –Draco perguntou, começando a entender a idéia do amigo.

-Não sei, podemos tentar. Onde está o contrato?

-Está aqui. –Draco disse e conjurou uma chave especial, com a qual abriu a primeira gaveta de sua escrivaninha.

-Deixe-me dar uma olhada. –e começou a analisar o contrato –Tem magia aqui, pode dar certo. E mesmo que ele tenha protegido o local com feitiços anti-rastreamento, com esse contrato você pode pelo menos ter uma noção de onde ele está.

-Vou tentar. –Draco disse, pegando o pergaminho de volta, concentrou-se e apontou sua varinha para a assinatura de Nott –_Locus Revelium._

O Malfoy fechou os olhos para aumentar a concentração, visto estar difícil a localização. Forçou a mente o máximo que pôde, mas não conseguiu obter a localização exata. Abriu os olhos novamente:

-E então? –Blás perguntou.

-Ele usou feitiço de anti-rastreamento. Mas eu sei que ele está num tipo de chalé, daqueles que tem em áreas montanhosas. Quero que você se encarregue de descobrir quais são os imóveis do Nott e de toda a família dele, por mais distante que seja o parentesco. Pode fazer isso agora?

-Claro, Draco. Vou aparatar na minha casa e ligar de lá, ok? Assim evito que seu telefone fique ocupado.

-Tudo bem. –Draco concordou, balançando a cabeça afirmativamente –Só não demore demais, sabe que a garota corre real perigo de vida. –deixou claro.

-Pode deixar. –foi o que o Consiglieri respondeu antes de se retirar do escritório de Malfoy.

Na casa dos pais da garota, Gina estava agora na cozinha. Preparando um chá calmante e uma torta de atum, já que sua cunhada tivera o repentino desejo de comer uma.

Olhou para o relógio na parede, era um igual àquele que havia na Toca. O ponteiro de Gui e Fleur estava em casa, mas o de Eve estava em perigo mortal. Sabia que eram quase três da manhã, pois olhara no relógio normal da sala antes de entrar na cozinha.

Engoliu em seco. Pensava no que poderia estar acontecendo a sua sobrinha naquele momento e sentia-se terrivelmente mal com isso. Tentava não pensar no pior, mas era inevitável. Ser advobruxa havia mostrado-lhe que os seres humanos podiam ser torpes, vis, corruptos, e muito mais. Gina então deixara de crer em contos de fadas. Passou a viver a realidade do mundo que estava a sua volta e não a realidade que pensava existir.

Refletia que cada segundo que se passava era um segundo a menos para que sua sobrinha pudesse sair com vida daquele seqüestro. O rosto de Evelyn surgiu na mente da ruiva. Lembrou de como Eve sorria, de como seus olhos brilhavam quando estava feliz, de como ela adorava Draco...

"_Espero que a adoração que a Evelyn tem pelo Malfoy seja recíproca." _ Pensou, meio descrente _"Deus, por favor. Eu sei que eu não sou do tipo muito religiosa, mas por favor me ajude. A Evelyn é apenas uma criança, merece poder aproveitar a vida. A Eve é tudo pra mim. Por favor, Deus. Eu faço qualquer coisa para ter a minha sobrinha de volta sã e salva." _ Juntou as mãos em frente ao peito e orou silenciosamente.

Suspirou e colocou na bandeja um prato com a torta, um bule e um jogo de chá. Sentia-se inquieta e impaciente. Queria receber notícias de Evelyn e notícias boas. Sabia que sua alma só teria paz no instante em que pousasse seus olhos em sua sobrinha sorrindo para si.

Já era 4h da manhã quando Nott voltou da cozinha do chalé, trazendo consigo uma bandeja com um sanduíche de ovos e bacon e um suco de laranja.

Normalmente, a essa hora, Evelyn estaria dormindo profundamente. Porém, apesar de cansada, não conseguia dormir. Estava preocupada, até agora sua tia não tinha chegado, como Nott prometera. Ao avistar o anfitrião, Evelyn cobrou:

-E a minha tia? A Tia Gina não ficaria trabalhando até tão tarde.

-Ah, deve ter sido o trânsito. Mas não se preocupe, daqui a pouco ela deve chegar. –disse em tom compreensivo –Agora coma o lanchinho que fiz pra você.

Evelyn lançou um olhar desconfiado ao homem e respondeu lentamente:

-Acho que vou esperar a Tia Gina chegar pra comer.

-Mas não disse que estava com fome? –perguntou, estreitando os olhos e a garota não respondeu –Eu fui até a cozinha e fiz especialmente para você, seria muita ingratidão da sua parte recusar. –Ainda assim, Evelyn não respondeu –Seja uma boa garotinha e coma.

A ruivinha olhou para o estranho, que tinha um estranho brilho nos olhos. Engoliu em seco, mas resolveu comer. Ela tinha um certo medo de irritá-lo. Avistou a bandeja que ele havia trazido e não pôde deixar de passar a língua pelos lábios, realmente estava faminta. Resolveu então ceder e estendeu a mão para o copo de suco. Bebericou um pouco e colocou-o de volta, pegando em seguida o sanduíche. Abocanhou com vontade e achou que estava muito gostoso.

Vladimir Nott observava a garota atentamente. Em seus olhos havia um brilho sádico, um olhar de um lobo que encurralou a presa e está pronto para sacrificá-la. Porém, Evelyn nada percebeu. Estava ocupada por demais na refeição.

Não demorou muito e na bandeja, em cima da mesinha de centro, restaram apenas migalhas e um copo vazio. A garota sentiu-se satisfeita, apesar de experimentar uma súbita moleza.

Levantou-se, mas caiu sentada novamente no sofá. Sentiu uma espécie de vertigem:

-Eu não tô bem... –murmurou, levando uma das mãos à cabeça.

Nott deu um sorriso mau, o que contrastava com seu semblante de bom moço. Aproximou-se de Evelyn e puxou bruscamente o rosto dela contra o seu. Nos olhos azuis da garota havia medo e ele adorou constatar isso. Sentiu-se superior e poderoso naquele instante. Tinha a garota em suas mãos para fazer o que melhor lhe conviesse. E de fato já sabia o que fazer...

Rasgou a frente da blusa do pijama rosa dela. A garota se debateu:

-ME SOLTA! –gritou, mas era inútil, ele era ainda mais forte com ela meio grogue –EU VOU CONTAR PRA TIA GINA!

-Não adianta gritar, ninguém vai vir te socorrer. –respondeu tranqüilamente.

Evelyn se debateu mais ainda e gritou:

-TIO DRACO!!!!! –com todas as forças que tinha.

-Muito menos ele. –respondeu venenosamente e desferiu um tapa com força contra o rosto da garota, o que a fez cair desacordada –Assim é melhor.

Era 4 horas da manhã e Draco estava dentro de um de seus carros, uma BMW preta. Ele dirigia, o que era realmente raro, e Blás estava no banco do carona. O consiglieri olhava apreensivo para o velocímetro, o qual marcava cerca de 200km/h.

-Draco, eu sei que estamos numa estrada e que o seu carro corre, mas...Por acaso você tá querendo nos matar?

-Não seja idiota, Blás. Você sabe que eu quero salvar a Evelyn. –ele murmurou, concentrado na estrada a sua frente.

-Mas se continuar correndo que nem maluco, podemos não chegar lá.

-Não faça tempestade num cálice de suco de abóbora. Se não chegarmos a tempo, aquele anormal pode fazer algo a mais antes de matá-la, entendeu?

Blás resolveu não contrariá-lo. O loiro estava no volante e o consliglieri tinha amor a sua vida. Os nós dos dedos de Malfoy estavam brancos, o que demonstrava a força com que apertava o volante. Diversas coisas passavam por sua mente naquele instante. Apesar de saber o tempo todo que para seu plano dar certo, teria que bancar o herói, agora se sentia preocupado por ter realmente que ser o herói. Sua intenção não era colocar a vida da sobrinha da Weasley em perigo. Seu elevado ego, não deixou que pensasse que Nott poderia ter a coragem de traí-lo.

-Tem certeza que sabe pra onde está indo? –Blás atreveu-se a perguntar, mas com certa cautela.

-Sim, eu tenho. Sei onde fica a propriedade que está em nome dele. Já fui até lá nos tempos de Voldemort. Não sei como não me lembrei daquele chalé antes.

-Talvez por que você estivesse surpreso demais com a ousadia dele? –o moreno arriscou.

-Pois é, mas foi muito idiota da parte dele não ter pensado que eu descobriria logo.

-Falta muito pra chegar?

-Não, daqui alguns poucos segundos estaremos lá. –e ao dizer isso, ouviu seu celular tocando –Atenda no viva-voz. –Draco pediu e Blás o fez.

-Alô, Draco Malfoy falando.

-Nós já chegamos. –a voz de Percy anunciou, referindo-se a ele, Higgs, Flint e Pucey –Tem certeza que não quer que a gente acabe com ele?

-Você é surdo ou o quê, Weasley? Eu já disse que não é para fazer nada, apenas não deixem-no perceber que estão aí.

Percy suspirou:

-Mas Draco, ela é minha sobrinha. Não posso deixar que...

Draco cortou-o:

-Estarei aí em dois minutos, faça o que mandei. –e desligou.

O loiro parecia agora mais sério ainda. Fizeram o resto do trajeto em silêncio e em pouco mais de dois minutos, Draco estacionou o carro. Ele e Blás desabotoaram os cintos de segurança quase ao mesmo tempo. Contaram até três e fecharam as portas ao mesmo tempo, o mais silenciosamente que puderam.

Draco vislumbrou o chalé e por alguns instantes, memórias invadiram seus pensamentos, aquelas de quando era um Comensal da Morte. No entanto, não foram apenas por meros segundos. Logo avistou Percy, Terêncio, Marcus e Adriano. Foi até eles com passos largos e decididos, seguido de Zabini.

Como esperado, Percy foi o primeiro a se pronunciar:

-O que vai fazer agora que chegou Malfoy? Seja o que for, salve logo a minha sobrinha.

-Não se preocupe, Weasley. –Draco tentou tranqüilizar o ruivo –O Nott vai se arrepender amargamente.

Foram se aproximando da casa, Draco na dianteira.

-Vocês podem ficar aqui fora me esperando. Eu posso lidar sozinho com o Nott. –falou seriamente e ninguém ousou contrariá-lo, podia-se ver um brilho perverso em seus olhos acinzentados.

Mal tinha dito aos homens para ficarem do lado de fora, escutou a voz de Evelyn:

- ME SOLTA! EU VOU CONTAR PRA TIA GINA!

Prontamente, Draco deu meia volta e ficou de frente para a porta do chalé:

-_Alorromora. _–murmurou e abriu a porta.

Ficou estupefato com a cena que viu. Era óbvio que Nott estava a caminho de estuprar a sobrinha da Weasley. De alguma forma Evelyn viu-o ali ao olhar de relance para a porta, tentando imaginar uma forma de escape. Então gritou com todas as forças:

-TIO DRACO!!! –era um grito desesperado, o loiro percebeu.

-Muito menos ele. –ouviu Nott falar com convicção e em seguida desferir um tapa violento contra o rosto da garota, fazendo-a cair desacordada –Assim é melhor. –e parecia muito satisfeito consigo mesmo ao admirar sua vítima.

Draco ferveu de fúria ao ver o que o desgraçado havia feito com Eve. Sem perder tempo e aproveitando-se da distração e de que ele não estava em posse da varinha, bradou:

-_ACCIO VARINHA!_ –e a varinha de Nott, que estava esquecida em cima da mesinha de centro, voou até ele.

Imediatamente Nott saiu de cima da garota, levantou-se e olhou incrédulo para o Malfoy. Deu uns dois passos em direção ao loiro que sacudiu a cabeça:

-Não, não. _Locomotor mortis. _–e as pernas de Nott ficaram duras e pararam de funcionar, deixando-o parado no mesmo lugar –Eu diria que do meu jeito é melhor.

-O que você quer, Malfoy? –o sujeito perguntou rispidamente, tentando não se mostrar intimidado, apesar de sua óbvia desvantagem –Não viu que eu estava ocupado? –questionou, zombando.

Um brilho cruel passou pelos olhos de Draco e sua boca se curvou num sorriso de desdém, enquanto o outro engolia em seco:

-Vladimir Nott. –começou aparentemente tranqüilo, mas era apenas aparentemente –Você ousou me desobedecer e desafiar, está ciente disso, não? –Nott permaneceu em silêncio –Eu fiz uma pergunta, maldito. Responda! –e havia ódio em cada sílaba que Draco pronunciava.

-Sim, eu sei. –respondeu, olhando desejosamente para o bolso interno do sobretudo onde havia visto Draco guardar sua varinha, se pudesse pegá-la de volta...

-Eu disse que você se arrependeria disso. Achou mesmo que podia me fazer de idiota?!? –perguntou, aproximando-se de Nott –NINGUÉM FAZ DRACO MALFOY DE IDIOTA! -gritou e deu um soco na cara de Nott, que não esperava por isso e por falta de equilíbrio caiu no chão –Você não vai sair vivo daqui para contar isso seja para quem for. –sibilou venenosamente e Vladimir tentou usar os cotovelos para se arrastar para longe do Malfoy, a procura de algo que servisse de arma contra o loiro –Ah, mas não vai não. –Draco sorriu, pisando com força em cima da barriga dele e impossibilitando que se movesse –Ainda acha que valeu a pena não honrar o nosso acordo? Acha, filho da puta?

Nott não respondera, ao invés disso, dava murros na perna de Draco que estava sobre a barriga dele, o que fez Draco dar um pisão forte, fazendo o seqüestrador ficar sem ar.

–Isso foi incômodo. –Malfoy comentou, como quem comenta o tempo –_Encarcerous. _–e cordas prenderam os pulsos de Vladimir.

Aliviou a pressão sobre o outro para possibilitar que ele respirasse melhor:

-O que fez com a Evelyn? –questionou.

-Nada.

-Como nada? Fale de uma vez, antes que eu perca o que me resta de paciência.

-Eu coloquei uma poção para deixá-la fraca no suco que ela tomou e dei um tapa nela, para que parasse de lutar contra mim. –respondeu como se fosse algo comum.

-Você me enoja. –Draco disse, o rosto contorcido de desprezo.

Nott gargalhou brevemente antes de dizer:

-Claro, porque você tem muita moral para estar falando isso, não é mesmo, Malfoy? –ironizou -Sabemos que você não é nenhum santinho como quer parecer.

-Que bom que você sabe que não. Quero ver medo nos seus olhos.

-É disso o que você gosta, Malfoy. Sentir-se no poder. Quer ver o mesmo medo que viu nos olhos daquelas crianças trouxas que você matou sem a mínima piedade? Parabéns, Malfoy, realmente muito nobre da sua parte o que fez. Quer saber o que penso realmente de você? –o loiro ficou em silêncio e Nott tomou isso como um sim –Você é um frouxo. Deixa eu terminar. Quando você fazia algum serviço mais...hum, digamos emocionante para o Lord, você ficava vários dias sem dormir direito. Aposto que se sentia culpado. Pensa que eu não reparava nas suas olheiras? Aprenda comigo, Malfoy. Eu faço e não me arrependo. Assim como não me arrependeria de ter fodido essa garotinha aí. Seria tão sublime. Queria ver a cara daquela puta se me visse fazendo isso com a sobrinha dela. Ela... Uh! –exclamou ao final, com dor, quando Draco mais uma vez deu um forte pisão.

-Você é realmente muito atrevido, Nott. Está nas minhas mãos... Ops, melhor, nos meus pés. E ainda tem a pachorra de falar isso? Eu nunca deixaria que você fizesse mal para a Evelyn.

-Pensa que eu não sei que quer bancar o heróizinho para a Weasley? Você sempre teve inveja do Potter, Malfoy. O que é ridículo, já que Potter é ainda mais frouxo que você. Só porque ela dava pro Potter, você também quer? Tsc, tsc, tsc. Você é patético, Malfoy. Quer ficar com as sobras do Potter.

-Vai pro inferno, Nott.

-Achei que seria você a me mandar para lá.

A raiva de Draco só crescia, estava sendo abertamente insultado por um homem que estava sob seu controle. O loiro tirou o pé de cima de Nott, afastou-se um pouco e proferiu:

-_Estupefaça. _–para que Evelyn continuasse desacordada –_Sectumsempra. _–para Nott, que começou a sangrar, na altura de onde Draco havia pisado.

O homem fez cara de dor ao sentir o corte profundo que o loiro havia provocado. Se alguém que não soubesse da situação entrasse ali naquele instante, pensaria equivocadamente que Draco era um demônio prestes a matar um homem inocente.

-Não entendo porque está tentando me provocar. –Draco confessou –Isso apenas será pior para você.

-Não me importo. Apenas quero falar o que quiser e observar de camarote a sua reação abismada. Realmente não entendo o porquê de querer tanto a puta da Weasley. Achei que tivesse todas aos seus pés.

-Justamente porque a Weasley não é uma puta.

-Está apaixonado por ela?

-Pergunta errada, Nott. _CRUCIO! _

O corpo de Nott começou a se contorcer todo, fazendo o corte sangrar mais rapidamente. Ele gritava como nunca e isso era quase música aos ouvidos de Draco. Manteve o feitiço por vários minutos e teve a certeza de que para Nott pareceram séculos de dor insuportável.

-_Finite incantatem. –_por fim disse.

Nott parecia um trapo. Os cabelos levemente grisalhos estavam grudados em sua testa suada. Os pulsos exibiam cortes pelo excessivo movimento contra a corda que os prendiam. Além de que a frente das vestes dele estavam empapadas de sangue. Abriu os olhos e ao fitar Draco pareceu pedir a morte.

-_Avada... _–apenas mexeu os lábios, sua voz não saia, de tanto que havia gritado, realmente estava pedindo a morte.

-Vou conceder esse seu último pedido Nott, mas não sem antes esclarecer algo. Não quero que morra com uma idéia errada de mim. –disse e agachou-se próximo ao deplorável Nott –Nunca. Eu não estou apaixonado pela Weasley. Mas ela vai se apaixonar por mim. Ela quase me mandou para Azkaban. Quero usá-la e fazê-la sofrer de todas as formas. Quero apenas vingança. Agora adeus, Nott. As coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes se você tivesse seguido com o combinado, você desafiou alguém mais forte que você e se deu mal. Aprenda comigo: "O mundo é para quem nasce para o conquistar, e não para quem pensa que pode conquistá-lo" _Avada kedavra. _–disse suavemente e Nott morreu assim que o jato de luz verde acertou seu peito.

Imediatamente Draco levantou-se e pegou Evelyn no colo, tirando-a do sofá. Viu uma marca vermelha no rosto dela e olhou com pena de que ela tivesse que ter passado por aquilo.

_-Enervate. _–murmurou, mas a garota não acordou e Draco ficou preocupado, acelerando os passos para fora do chalé.

Quando chegaram ao lado de fora, Percy praticamente implorou com os olhos para que pudesse segurar Evelyn. Draco então passou a garota para ele, que a abraçou:

-Draco, o que aconteceu?

-Depois eu conto. A Evelyn pode acordar a qualquer momento. Você vai indo pro meu carro com ela e com o Blás. E Blás, ligue pra o médico da Família no St. Mungus. Teremos que dar uma passada lá para ver se está tudo ok com ela.

Assim que os três se afastaram, Draco virou-se para os restantes: Flint, Pucey e Higgs.

-Dêem um jeito de sumir com aquele corpo e limpem o chalé para não deixar nenhuma pista. –o loiro disse e eles assentiram, tirou a varinha de Nott do bolso –Era a varinha dele, façam o que quiser com ela. –e entregou a Higgs -Qualquer dúvida, liguem para o meu celular. Até mais.

Draco foi andando pensativo até o carro. Não era para as coisas terem ocorrido daquela maneira. Será que o desfecho também seria diferente do que ele esperara?

"_É bom que daqui pra frente as coisas saiam exatamente como eu planejei ou eu não sei do que sou capaz." _Pensou e tirou o celular do bolso.

Discou para o celular de Gina. Chamou apenas uma vez, tendo a ruiva logo atendido:

-A-alô. Draco, é mesmo você? –o loiro ouviu a voz dela.

-Sim, sou eu Virginia. –ele respondeu, entrando no carro.

-Você tem alguma notícia da Eve? –perguntou, meio receosa.

-Melhor que isso. Ela está comigo. –Draco disse e colocou o celular em viva-voz, no porta celular que havia em seu carro.

-Sério? –a voz de Gina era alegre e ansiosa –Eu posso falar com ela?

Percy ao ouvir a voz da irmã pelo celular, podia sentir o quanto ela parecia aliviada com a notícia.

-Infelizmente não. –Draco respondeu, enquanto colocava o cinto de segurança –Mas não se preocupe, ela está viva. Acontece que ela está desacordada. O Nott deu uma poção para deixá-la fraca e bateu na Eve. Eu estou levando ela até o St. Mungus. E depois eu a levarei na sua casa.

-Eu estou na casa do Gui e da Fleur. Tem certeza de que não devemos ir até o St. Mungus? Acho que eles vão querer alguém da família para assinar os papéis.

-Não se preocupe, isso não será problema. Não há com o que se preocupar, eu a levarei até a casa dos pais dela, sã e salva.

-Tudo bem. Mas e quanto ao Nott?

Houve alguns momentos de silêncio, antes que Draco respondesse:

-Eu fiz o que você me pediu. Ele não irá mais incomodar você ou alguém da sua família.

-Tem certeza de que isso foi...? Hum, que eu deveria ter pedido isso? Eu... –não conseguiu terminar a frase.

-Foi o melhor a ser feito, confie em mim.

-Eu confio. Obrigada, Draco. Obrigada mesmo.

-Não tem o que agradecer. Eu já disse que gosto da Evelyn e que não poderia deixar que nada de ruim acontecesse a ela. Nos vemos então. Até lá.

-Até. –ela desligou, Draco girou a chave no contato e saiu com o carro.

O silêncio era sepulcral.

Estavam na sala Gina, Gui e Fleur. A mesa da sala estava com a bandeja que Gina trouxera anteiormente. Porém, a torta e o chá haviam acabado. Não que a ruiva tivesse forçado o seu estômago a aceitar algo. Os responsáveis por aquilo eram Gui e Fleur. Enquanto eles ficavam famintos por toda aquela preocupação, Gina estranhamente estava sem fome. Estranhamente, porque quando estava nervosa, ansiosa ou preocupada ela costumava descontar na comida.

Todos olhavam para pontos fixos diferentes e estavam perdidos em seus pensamentos. Eis que Gui olha para irmã e percebe o quanto ela parece cansada, tanto fisicamente quanto mentalmente:

-Gina. –chamou, mas ela pareceu não ouvir –GINA!

A ruiva virou-se, meio assustada para o irmão:

-O que foi, Gui?

-Porque você não tenta dormir um pouco?

-Não estou com sono.

-Mas você deve estar cansada, Gina.

-Não, não estou. –a ruiva teimou.

O ruivo suspirou:

-Então pelo menos tome um banho quente pra relaxar, não pode negar que está tensa.

Gina bufou:

-Tá bom, eu vou.

-Tem toalhas dentro do armário do banheiro. Pode usar nosso banheiro. –Fleur disse, se referindo a suíte deles.

A Weasley levantou-se do sofá. Abriu a bolsa e tirou de lá o celular, encaminhando-se em seguida para o banheiro, na parte de cima da casa.

Ao entrar no quarto do irmão e da cunhada, apenas reparou vagamente na cama desfeita. Entrou dentro do banheiro e trancou a porta. O banheiro era espaçoso. Tinha sua decoração em branco e azul claro. Caminhou até o armário. Pegou uma toalha branca de uma das prateleiras internas, fechando o armário em seguida. Deixou o celular em cima da pia do banheiro. Despiu-se, depositando as roupas em cima da tampa do vaso sanitário. Pendurou a toalha, entrou dentro do box e fechou a porta do mesmo, para evitar que a água molhasse as outras partes do banheiro.

Abriu a torneira no chuveiro e sentiu a água morna molhar suas mãos. Entrou completamente debaixo do jato de água, molhando-se por completa e sentindo que a água tinha um certo poder de levar de si a incerteza que havia em seu coração. Não queria pensar que o pior aconteceria a sua sobrinha. Talvez a chave para aquela situação estivesse na palavra confiança, homônima de fé. Se havia depositado sua confiança em Draco, deveria acreditar, nem que fosse apenas por aquela vez, na palavra dele.

Estava tão ocupada pensando sobre o seqüestro de Evelyn e Draco, que quando se deu conta, percebeu que já havia tomado banho e estava passando a esponja pelo corpo pela segunda vez. Bateu a mão na testa, sentindo-se burra e depositou o sabonete na saboneteira junto com a esponja.

Saiu do box e fez um feitiço para secar o interior do mesmo. Em seguida, secou-se e enrolou-se na tolha. Logo que terminou de pentear os cabelos, ouviu seu celular tocando. Deixou tocar apenas uma vez, olhou e viu o número de Draco. Atendeu:

-A-alô. Draco, é mesmo você?

-Sim, sou eu Virginia. –ele respondeu, do outro lado da linha.

-Você tem alguma notícia da Eve? –perguntou, meio receosa.

-Melhor que isso. Ela está comigo. –ouviu a voz do loiro responder.

-Sério? Eu posso falar com ela?

-Infelizmente não. –Draco respondeu, com uma voz que ela classificou como sem emoção –Mas não se preocupe, ela está viva. Acontece que ela está desacordada. O Nott deu uma poção para deixá-la fraca e bateu na Eve. Eu estou levando ela até o St. Mungus. E depois eu a levarei na sua casa.

-Eu estou na casa do Gui e da Fleur. Tem certeza de que não devemos ir até o St. Mungus? Acho que eles vão querer alguém da família para assinar os papéis.

-Não se preocupe, isso não será problema. Não há com o que se preocupar, eu a levarei até a casa dos pais dela, sã e salva.

-Tudo bem. Mas e quanto ao Nott? –ela quis saber, sentindo um nó na garganta ao perguntar.

Houve alguns momentos de silêncio, antes que Draco respondesse:

-Eu fiz o que você me pediu. Ele não irá mais incomodar você ou alguém da sua família.

-Tem certeza de que isso foi...? Hum, que eu deveria ter pedido isso? Eu... –não conseguiu terminar a frase.

-Foi o melhor a ser feito, confie em mim.

-Eu confio. Obrigada, Draco. Obrigada mesmo.

-Não tem o que agradecer. Eu já disse que gosto da Evelyn e que não poderia deixar que nada de ruim acontecesse a ela. Nos vemos então. Até lá.

-Até. –ela desligou.

Colocou suas roupas o mais rápido que pôde. Tinha que contar as novidades para Gui e Fleur.

Após cerca de uma dupla de horas na estrada, chegaram ao St. Mungus. Os três entraram no hospital bruxo e não demoraram nem um pouco a serem atendidos. Afinal, não é todo dia que se vê Draco Malfoy entrando no St. Mungus, ainda mais depois que Cho Chang foi presa. Além do mais, o hospital devia muito a Draco pelas doações que ele costumava fazer.

O medibruxo com que Blás havia falado anteriormente pelo telefone, um tipo alto, moreno e bem apessoado, adiantou-se e apertou a mão de Draco:

-Boa noite, Sr. Malfoy. –soltou a mão do loiro –Creio que essa seja a garota em questão. –olhou para Evelyn, que repousava, ainda desacordada, nos braços do tio –É parente da garota? –perguntou para Percy, ao notar uma certa semelhança na cor dos cabelos.

-Sim, sou tio dela.

-Hum, é recomendável que a paciente tenha apenas um acompanhante na bateria de exames que realizarei. Poderia ser o senhor...

-Weasley. –Percy completou.

-Sr. Weasley. Se o Sr. Malfoy não se importar, o Sr. pode ser o acompanhante. –o médico disse e olhou para Draco.

Draco aquiesceu, com um gesto afirmativo de sua cabeça:

-Tudo bem. Mas vai demorar muito?

-Serei o mais breve possível. –o medibruxo prometeu e saiu na companhia de Percy, que continuava a carregar a sobrinha em seus braços.

O loiro virou-se para o consiglieri:

-Se quiser, pode ir para sua casa descansar. Eu ficarei aqui esperando e depois levarei a Evelyn para a casa dos pais dela.

-Tem certeza?

-Claro, claro. Obrigado. –agradeceu, dando uns tapinhas amigáveis nas costas do outro –Tenha um boa noite, Blás. –disse ironicamente, visto passar das 6h da manhã.

-Igualmente, Draco. –o moreno murmurou com um sorriso cansado, após um bocejo –Depois me conte o que aconteceu, ok? –disse e o loiro fez um gesto afirmativo.

Zabine então aparatou. Malfoy sentou-se no sofá da sala de espera. Notou uma mesinha com jornais e revistas bruxos. Resolveu pegar o jornal Financial World Wizard para ver como ia a economia. Estava entretido nos balanços patrimoniais de algumas empresas, quando ouviu uma voz feminina:

-O senhor gostaria de algo para beber?

Draco levantou a cabeça para ver quem se dirigia a ele. Era uma curandeira loira, de cabelos cacheados e um belo sorriso. Malfoy também percebeu curvas por debaixo do vestido branco padrão que a mulher usava.

-Como disse? –perguntou, encontrando os olhos esverdeados dela.

-Perguntei se gostaria de algo para beber. –repetiu de bom grado.

-Um chá com cafeína. –respondeu e a curandeira se retirou.

O loiro deu um suspiro antes de voltar a ler o jornal. Era realmente raro uma curandeira prestar esse tipo de serviço a quem estava na sala de espera, já que normalmente elas estavam muito ocupadas assessorando os medibruxos.

"_Bem...Ou ela sabe quem eu sou ou estava dando em cima de mim." _ Sorriu ligeiramente, virando a página do jornal.

Cerca de uma dupla de minutos depois a curandeira voltou, trazendo-lhe uma xícara de chá:

-Obrigado. –Draco agradeceu, com um sorriso quente, que fez a curandeira corar.

-Com licença. –disse, parecendo encabulada e retirando-se dali.

Draco riu-se por dentro por ter causado o encabulamento na moça e começou a tomar o chá, com o pensamento longe. Na verdade, nem tão longe assim...

Pensava nos últimos acontecimentos. Não lhe passara nem longinquamente pela cabeça que Nott poderia ousar desobedecê-lo e assim Draco colocaria a vida de Evelyn em perigo. Mas acontecera. Apesar de não planejado, aquilo acontecera. E ele soube naquele instante que tinha que consertar a inesperada situação. Soube que iria até o inferno se fosse preciso para conseguir. Agora, sentado na sala de espera do St. Mungus, pensava que conseguira salvar Evelyn e que logo ela estaria de volta, com um belo e inocente sorriso no rosto, o chamando de Tio Draco. Sorriu com esse pensamento. Realmente a garotinha o cativara. Porém, sua expressão facial tornou-se dura ao pensar na conversa que tivera com Nott quando este estava para morrer. Nott fê-lo lembrar de seus serviços como Comensal da Morte. O outro estava realmente certo, Draco ficava com olheiras por ter insônia quando se sentia culpado. Naquele tempo o loiro fazia o serviço sujo. Passou a desejar ter o poder, assim poderia mandar que outros fizessem por ele. E assim fora. Desde de que Draco tinha deixado de ser Comensal, não havia feito nada sórdido com as próprias mãos. Não havia mais matado, torturado. Apenas mandava que isso fosse feito, exceto por aquela noite. Além de ser desafiado abertamente por Nott, Virginia havia lhe pedido claramente que matasse Nott. Era um pedido direto dela. Era algo a mais que ela deveria a ele. Era algo a mais que com certeza Draco saberia que a nobreza grifinória da Weasley não deixaria que ela esquecesse.

Ficou por um tempo com a mente repleta de pensamentos, até que avistou Percy voltando com Evelyn e o medibruxo:

-Tio Draco! –Evelyn exclamou com um sorriso genuíno em sua face, correndo para abraçá-lo.

Ele ainda estava sentado quando a garotinha pulou em seu colo. Abraçou-a de volta:

-Você está bem, Eve? –perguntou demonstrando um carinho que desconhecia.

-Sim. Obrigada por me salvar, Tio Draco. Eu tive medo. –e algumas lágrimas passaram a rolar por sua face, enquanto abraçava o loiro ainda mais fortemente.

-Calma, calma. Já passou. –ele sussurrou no ouvido dela e olhou para o medibruxo, pedindo explicação.

Carl Hitterfield, o medibruxo, dirigiu-se ao Malfoy:

-A garota está bem, apenas parece um pouco abalada. Revertemos o efeito da poção que a estava enfraquecendo e tiramos o hematoma do rosto dela. O Sr. Weasley me informou que ela foi seqüestrada. Já fizeram o B.O. no Ministério?

-Não, agora já está tudo resolvido. E eu prefiro não falar sobre o assunto. –Draco foi incisivo.

-Ok. –Carl murmurou.

-Podemos ir agora? –o loiro quis saber, já estava ficando impaciente.

-Não sem antes de assinar aqui. –mostrou uns papéis numa prancheta –Teria a bondade Sr. Weasley?

Percy logo assinou e eles partiram do hospital com Evelyn no colo de Draco, abraçando-o como se não houvesse amanhã:

-Agora vai ficar tudo bem, Eve. –Malfoy tentou tranquilizá-la –Vou levá-la para a casa dos seus pais. E a propósito, sua Tia Gina também está lá. –Evelyn sorriu –Pode ir para sua casa, Weasley. Já fez muito por hoje, merece descansar. Pode deixar que eu levo a garota. Não acha melhor?

O ruivo fez que sim:

-Se cuida ruivinha. O Tio Percy ficou muito preocupado com você. –e deu um beijo numa bochecha da sobrinha –Até mais, Malfoy. –apertou uma mão de Draco.

-Até. –o loiro respondeu e observou o Weasley aparatar.

Virginia Weasley estava ansiosa. Suas unhas estariam todas roídas se tivesse esse hábito. Andava de um lado a outro na sala de estar, enquanto Fleur e Gui estavam quase tontos de acompanhá-la com os olhos:

-Pare quieta um instante, sim, Gina? –Gui perguntou um tanto cansado.

-Concordo. –Fleur disse –Você disse que o Malfoy te disse que vai trazer a Eve, não é? –a ruiva acenou positivamente –Então sente um pouco, por favor. Posso acabar ficando enjoada de tanto te acompanhar com os olhos.

Gina aquiesceu a pedido da cunhada, sentando-se no sofá que ficava em frente ao casal. Gui abraçava Fleur pelos ombros e esta tinha a cabeça pendida no ombro do marido. Os dois pareciam muito mais calmos depois da notícia de que Evelyn já tinha sido resgatada. Ao olhar para eles, a ruiva sentiu um tipo de vazio que não soube explicar.

"_Que sensação mais incômoda. Estarei eu com inveja? É visível que os dois se amam. Por que no meu caso amor não foi o bastante? O Harry não podia ter me deixado aqui! Primeiro ele me deixou por causa de Voldemort e agora por causa de um estúpido cargo de Ministro da Magia. Não! No que estou pensando? É uma honra para o Harry ser Ministro da Magia dos EUA. Ele merece, eu não tinha o direito de pedir que ele recusasse o cargo e ficasse comigo. Não quando eu também fui e ainda seria incapaz de abandonar o meu trabalho por causa dele. Talvez isso seja apenas uma provação e nós fiquemos juntos no final. A gente já se separou tantas vezes antes..." _ ela pensava melancolicamente.

Quando ouviu o barulho do interfone, levantou correndo para alcançar o fone:

-Draco, é você? –ela perguntou, esperançosa.

Após um segundo de silêncio, ouviu a voz do Malfoy responder:

-Sou eu sim, Virginia. Pode abrir o portão?

-Claro. –respondeu, pressionando o botão que possibilitava isso e colocou o fone do interfone de volta no bocal.

Em seguida, Gina foi direto para a porta, com Gui e Fleur atrás de si. A ruiva não esperou nem que Draco batesse à porta, já foi girando a chave que estava na maçaneta e abrindo a porta. Viu Malfoy andando de mãos dadas com a ruivinha e abriu um grande sorriso.

-TIA GINA! –disse animada, correndo até a advobruxa, que a levantou, abraçando com força.

Logo foi a vez de Gui e Fleur abraçarem a filha. Gina olhou para os três, felizes. Em seguida dirigiu seu olhar para o loiro. Ele parecia meio deslocado (para não dizer esquecido) naquela situação, mas tinha um semblante de satisfação com o dever cumprido.

Draco retribuiu o olhar de Gina, dizendo:

-Fiz o que me pediu, Virginia. A Evelyn está entregue, sã e salva e o Nott...bem, eu fiz o que você pediu.

-Com as próprias mãos? -forçou-se a fazer a pergunta.

Draco olhou-a profundamente nos olhos, como que a avaliando. Pensava se deveria contar a verdade. Decidiu que sim, ela devia-lhe muito para entregá-lo por assinato. Aliás, assassinato esse do qual ela fora a mandante.

-Sim. –murmurou, mantendo contato visual.

Malfoy esperava que a Weasley lhe lançasse um olhar de reprovação ou nojo, mas não esperava o que aconteceu. Gina atirou-se nos braços dele, abraçando com força. Por um instante ele ficou perplexo, mas depois devolveu o abraço, afagando os cabelos dela.

-Obrigada, Draco. Obrigada mesmo. Você salvou a minha sobrinha. Eu nunca vou esquecer disso. –então, como se tivesse acabado de perceber que o abraçara, soltou-se rapidamente.

Gui adiantou-se, apertando a mão do Malfoy:

-Malfoy, você salvou a minha filha. Serei eternamente grato por isso.

Fleur aproximou-se do loiro e beijou-lhe as duas faces:

-A nossa filhinha está viva graças a você. Muito obrigada. –agradeceu-o – O que a mamãe faria sem você, Evelyn? –a loira perguntou, olhando a filha.

-Mamãe, tô com sono. –Evelyn disse.

-Então se despeça do Malfoy e da sua tia, aí eu te levo pra dormir. -Fleur disse a filha.

-Tchau, Tio Draco. - e deu um beijo no rosto de Draco –Tchau Tia Gina. –e recebeu um abraço quebra-ossos –Assim vô morrer sufocada. –reclamou e a ruiva soltou-a.

-Desculpe, querida. A titia ficou tão preocupada com você.

-O Tio Draco me salvou do homem mau.

Quando ouviu a sobrinha falar isso, lembrou-se que antes ela chamava o Draco de homem mau. Naquela época não imaginava as coisas que iriam acontecer em sua vida.

Após mais agradecimentos e mais despedidas, Draco e Gina caminharam em direção ao portão da casa. A escuridão da noite já havia sido completamente substituída pela claridade do dia. Malfoy quebrou o silêncio:

-Eu te levo pro seu apartamento.

-Não precisa. Eu posso aparatar, obrigada.

-Você está sonolenta, Virginia. Não é recomendável aparatar assim.

-Você também está sonolento. Sabia que não é recomendável dirigir assim? –perguntou, devolvendo na mesma moeda.

Draco sorriu, até com sono a ruiva tinha uma língua afiada:

-Sim, eu sei. Mas a questão é que se você estiver no carro comigo poderá conversar comigo e assim evitar que eu pegue no sono ao volante. Não acha que estou certo?  
Ela suspirou:

-Ok. Você me convenceu. Aceitarei a sua carona. –disse isso bem na hora em que chegaram na frente da BMW preta.

Malfoy abriu a porta para que a Weasley entrasse:

-Obrigada pela gentileza. –ela agradeceu.

Draco entrou no carro também:

-Por nada. – murmurou enquanto colocava o cinto de segurança e observava Gina fazer o mesmo.

-Hum, Draco. Quando eu te liguei ontem a noite foi porque você mesmo disse que se eu precisasse eu poderia contar com você. E naquele instante eu estava precisando mais que nunca. Além do mais eu sabia da sua influência, de como teria grandes chances de conseguir resgatar a eve com sucesso...

-Não precisa se explicar, Virginia. –interrompeu-a, dando partida no carro –Você confiou em mim e eu não te decepcionei. Você pode sempre confiar em mim.

Gina não respondeu, apenas pensou.

"_Ter confiado em você por uma vez não siginifica que eu vá confiar nas outras, Malfoy."_

Draco entendeu errado o silêncio da parte dela:

-Não precisa ficar encabulada, Virginia. Eu sei que você é uma mulher independente, mas não é pecado precisar de um homem de vez em quando.

Ela revirou os olhos:

-Homens se acham o máximo, não?

Draco deu um sorriso irônico:

-Ah não, nós não vamos começar com a tradicional guerra dos sexos, não é mesmo, Virginia?

A Weasley suspirou:

-Tem razão. Seria algo tolo da nossa parte. Hum.. –tentou arrumar um novo assunto –O que disse para a Parvati quando saiu?

-Não disse nada, ela estava dormindo. E mesmo que acordar não ficará preocupada, já está acostumada a acordar sem mim. –respondeu mecanicamente, como se aquilo fosse um assunto nem um pouco importante.

-Como você faz pouco caso da sua mulher. –ela reclamou –Assim nem parece que você a ama e se importa com ela...

-Eu não a amo. –ele disse, sem hesitar.

-Então por que continua com ela? –a ruiva não pôde deixar de perguntar.

-Porque a Parvati me ama. Eu não quero magoá-la. Apesar de não haver amor da minha parte, eu gosto dela. Me importo e de certa forma me preocupo, sabe?

A boca da advobruxa abriu-se levemente, representando sua surpresa. Estaria realmente tendo esse tipo de conversa com Draco Malfoy ou aquilo seria apenas uma alucinação de sua mente exausta?

Sem saber o que responder, Gina apenas balançou a cabeça, indicando concordância com o que ele falara.

Draco iniciou outro assunto, dessa vez mais ameno, sobre a Liga de Quadribol. Descobriu que a Weasley, assim como ele, torcia pelo União de Pludmere. Então discutiram o esporte acaloradamente durante o resto do trajeto.

Quando Draco parou o carro na frente do prédio em que a Weasley morava, ela disse:

-Obrigada, Draco. Eu vou indo.

-Que espécie de cavalheiro eu seria se não te acompanhasse até lá em cima? –ele perguntou –Já estou aqui mesmo, não vai me tomar muito mais tempo.

Gina sorriu:

-Ok então, Sr. Cavalheiro Draco Malfoy. –ela concordou.

O loiro saiu da BMW, e abriu a porta do outro lado para que a Weasley saísse. Em seguida pegou um controle e apertou dois botões: Um para trancar as portas e o outro para ligar o alarme.

-Pronto, podemos ir. Com um carro desses é sempre melhor prevenir do que remediar. –comentou, caminhando com a Weasley até a entrada.

-Essa é a primeira vê que te vejo dirigir. E você não é um mau motorista. Por que não costuma dirigir? –ficou curiosa.

-Eu não sou muito fã. Além do mais eu tenho motoristas particulares e sou muito ocupado. Fico incomodado de falar no celular quando estou ao volante e por várias vezes gosto de ler no carro. Se dirigisse não poderia ler, a não ser num engarrafamento.

Logo que entraram no prédio, viram que havia uma grande concentração de pessoas de costas para eles, muitas das quais eram repórteres. Gina lembrou-se do porteiro assassinado e comentou:

-Acho que não conseguiremos passar por eles.

-Venha por aqui então. –Draco sussurrou e puxou-a para um canto em que ninguém os veria, já que estavam ocupados demais com a notícia do assassinato –Vamos aparatar. –ele segurou na mão dela e aparatou os dois bem na sala de estar de Gina –Aqui nenhum trouxa nos veria chegando. –ele explicou.

A ruiva caiu sentada no sofá:

-Acho que a aparatação me deixou um pouco tonta, odeio quando isso acontece. Você nem deixou que eu me concentrasse.

-Desculpe. Eu vou pegar um pouco de água para você. –disse e conjurou um copo de água –_Aguamenti. _–e jorrou a água de sua varinha para o copo –Aqui está. –e entregou nas mãos dela.

Malfoy sentou-se ao lado dela no sofá, enquanto a assistia tomar alguns goles a água e depositar o copo em cima da mesinha de centro.

-Obrigada. –ela agradeceu.

-Não foi nada. –ele deu de ombros.

-Não me refiro à água. Estou falando do que você fez por mim salvando a Evelyn.

-Já me agradeceu por isso. Apenas fiz o que a minha consciência pediu. –disse e não deixava de ser uma verdade.

-Realmente não tenho palavras. –e fez uma pequena pausa -Eu me sinto em dívida com você, Draco. Uma dívida tão grande que não sei se algum dia conseguirei pagar totalmente, retribuir totalmente o que fez... –não pôde terminar a frase.

Surpreendentemente, ela assistiu-o se aproximar de si, silenciosamente, e tocar seus lábios com os dele. A princípio, seus olhos esbugalharam-se, tentando absorver o que estava acontecendo. Foi capaz de observar um brilho passar pelos olhos cinzentos de Malfoy antes dos lábios roçarem os dela. Fechou os olhos ao mesmo tempo em que ele, aceitando aquele beijo como parte do pagamento.

"_É só um beijo, Virginia. Vai acabar nisso. Você só está retribuindo o que ele fez por você. Ele matou por você, ele saiu da cama de madrugada e fez o impossível para resgatar a sua sobrinha. Isso é o mínimo que posso fazer." _Tentava se convencer, enquanto ele aprofundava o beijo.

Gina logo percebeu que diferentemente do beijo de Harry, o de Draco não era calmo. Porém não sabia descrever. Apenas sabia que era algo selvagem, voluptuoso e sôfrego. A língua dele se encontrava com a dela numa dança lasciva que proporcionava arrepios em ambos. Logo Gina percebeu que estivera enganada. Aquilo não iria parar em apenas um beijo.

Draco arrancou a jaqueta jeans dela, atirando em um lugar qualquer. Em seguida soltou-se da Weasley. Ela ficou em silêncio e não teve nem coragem de encará-lo. Malfoy tirou o paletó e colocou-o sobre o sofá. Levantou Gina pela mão e ela ainda assim não o encarava. Ele então a forçou a erguer o queixo e olhar em seus olhos.

As bochechas dela estavam fortemente coradas e ela tentava não pensar. Como a ruiva não disse nada, Draco tomou aquilo como concordância da parte dela. Olhou a advobruxa de cima abaixo. A blusinha branca e a saia xadrez que ela usava estavam um tanto amassadas. Os lábios dela estavam mais volumosos e mais rosados que nunca. Percebeu que ela estava linda e que possuí-la naquele instante era fundamental para manter sua sanidade. Sem mais perder tempo ele beijou-a novamente.

"_Não imaginava que a Weasley fosse ceder tão rápido." _Surpreendeu-se.

Gina sentiu-se ser levantada e carregada, seus tamancos caíram pelo caminho. Nem percebeu em que momento suas pernas foram enlaçar a cintura do Malfoy.

Ao chegarem no quarto dela, Draco derrubou-a na cama. Naquele instante percebeu que aqueles dois beijos haviam sido apenas o começo. Ficou em silêncio, olhando para Malfoy e imaginando o que ele faria a seguir. Observou-o sentar-se ao seu lado na cama e tirar os sapatos e meias. Gina então engatinhou para mais perto da cabeceira da cama. O loiro levantou-se e vê-la se afastando de si apenas aumentou o seu apetite.

Draco começou a se desfazer de suas roupas e a despeito de seu desejo pela Weasley, não o fazia muito apressadamente e sim de um jeito sexy. Primeiro tirou o cinto, depois a calça, a gravata e a camisa, ficando apenas com uma cueca preta. Olhou mais uma vez para Virginia e ela parecia hipnotizada ao olhar para ele.

"_Poderia dizer que a Weasley está me comendo com os olhos." _Pensou satisfeito, subindo na cama.

"_Calma Gina. É só dessa vez. Depois você nunca mais vai precisar deixar o Malfoy encostar em você. É só pra ele não dizer que sou ingrata." _Tentava se convencer, enquanto sentia o toque das mãos dele pelo seu corpo.

A Weasley deixou que Draco deitasse o corpo dela na cama e ficasse por cima de si. O loiro arrancou a blusa que a advobruxa ainda vestia e passou a a beijar a barriga dela.

Gina ficou parada sem fazer nada, olhando para o teto. Pretendia não corresponder. Por alguma antiga lealdade a Harry não achava certo que fizesse isso.

"_Se o Malfoy quer o meu corpo, ele terá. Mas eu não vou corresponder. Eu não vou sentir prazer. Isso é apenas sexo para saldar uma dívida." _Pensou, tentando fingir que não sentia a corrente prazerosa que passava por seu corpo cada vez que sentia os toques dele.

"_Tentando se fazer de difícil, Weasley? Pois não vai conseguir." _Pensou, confiante, enquanto desabotoava o sutiã de Gina.

Mais uma vez Virginia perguntava-se qual seria o próximo passo de Draco. Em toda sua vida apenas fora para cama com um único homem: Harry Potter. Não sabia o que esperar de Draco e isso de certa forma a deixava desconfortável. Porém, ao sentir os lábios dele massageando seus mamilos esqueceu de todo desconforto. Deixou que um suspiro escapasse sem querer de seus lábios e logo se censurou, controlando-se.

O loiro tentou e tentou, mas Gina estava muito concentrada em fingir que nada sentia, não deixando escapar mais nenhuma evidência de que relutantemente seu corpo parecia gostar daquilo.

"_Impossível que a Weasley não sinta nada. Simplesmente impossível. Eu vou fazê-la gemer alto e sentir o prazer de estar com um homem de verdade." _Ele resolveu.

Gina sentiu o Malfoy puxar sua saia e sua calcinha, agora com mais urgência. Deixou que ele fizesse isso, apesar de se sentir muito envergonhada. Tentou novamente tirar a situação do âmbito emocional. Não havia quaisquer sentimentos. Era apenas uma prova de sua gratidão. Não tinha nada a ver com a grande atração que a Weasley sabia sentir por ele ou como ela tentava esconder que os toques dele a incendiavam ou até mesmo com o desejo que ela podia notar nos olhos dele... Ou pelo menos a Weasley pensava assim...

Após terminar de despir a ruiva, Malfoy apreciou a "vítima". Gina tinha as bochechas fortemente coradas, mas procurava olhar dentro dos olhos dele, olhava como se o desafiando a prosseguir. Draco deu um meio sorriso, erguendo uma das sobrnacelhas por um breve instante. A seguir aproximou-se do ouvido da Weasley:

-Vamos ver por quanto tempo você agüenta fingir que não sente nada, Virgínia. –sussurrou numa voz incrivelmente sexy que fez com que a Weasley se arrepiasse.

A seguir Draco roçou os lábios pelo pescoço dela, demorando-se um pouco ali e descendo gradativamente. Passou pelos seios dela, pela barriga e continuou descendo.

A ruiva percebeu o que ele iria fazer um segundo antes que acontecesse. Ofegou ao sentir a língua dele movimentar-se sobre sua intimidade. Mais uma vez repreendeu-se e mordeu o lábio inferior com força, no entanto isso não foi o suficiente. Logo Gina percebeu que teria que fazer mais que morder o prórprio lábio para não se entregar àquela sensação de prazer que o Malfoy estava lhe proporcionando. Fechou os olhos, tentando pensar em outra coisa, mas parecia impossível pensar em qualquer coisa que fosse. Agarrou com força os lençóis, para refrear a imensa vontade que tinha de embrenhar suas mãos nos cabelos macios do loiro.

Apesar de todo o esforço da advobruxa para aparentar indiferença, sua respiração estava cada vez mais curta e ruidosa e Draco percebia isso. Porém, isso não era suficiente. Ele queria levá-la ao descontrole total. Queria ele possuir todo o poder sobre ela. Queria fazê-la gritar seu nome e implorar por mais e estava decidido a conseguir isso. Iria vencê-la pelo cansaço.

Quando a ruiva quase não podia mais se controlar e estava a caminho de um orgasmo, Malfoy parou. Por um lado ela respirou aliviada, abrindo os olhos. Por outro...não queria que ele tivesse parado.

Draco mais uma vez observou a Weasley. Ela estava com o rosto bem afogueado e suas mãos ainda agarravam os lençóis. Ele sorriu mentalmente, enquanto tirava a única peça remanescente em seu corpo, a cueca preta.

Gina esforçou-se para não olhar enquanto ele fazia isso, mas sua curiosidade prevaleceu. Ela olhou de relance para o membro dele e percebeu claramente que se encontrava ereto. Logo desviou o olhar e quando menos esperava, sentiu os lábios do Malfoy por cima dos seus, num beijo abrasador. E não eram apenas os lábios, o corpo inteiro dele estava por cima do dela. A Weasley sentiu um ligeiro tremor ao sentir algo roçar em um ponto de sua virilha. Soube instantaneamente o que era e podia dizer que esse algo era duro e volumoso.

Ainda beijando Gina, Draco começou a penetrá-la vagarosamente. Era apenas uma penetração supercial e seus movimentos eram propositalmente lentos. O objetivo dele era provocar a Weasley, tinha autocontrole suficiente para fazer isso, apesar de sua respiração não esconder que estava se contendo.

Ela então parou de beijá-la e focou seus olhos acinzentados nos castanhos dela, mantendo contato visual o tempo todo e observando as pequenas mudanças de expressão que ela tinha, quando não conseguia refrear-se totalmente.

Às vezes Draco aumentava a velocidade de seus movimentos e a profundidade da penetração, mas quando percebia que a Weasley estava à beira da satisfação, continha-se e voltava ao patamar anterior.

Após alguns minutos, Gina já não agüentava a tortura a que o Malfoy estava submetendo-a. Aquilo estava a deixá-la louca! Precisava sentir todo o prazer que ele estava prometendo com o corpo dele, mas que não estava concretizando. Sabia que ele fazia isso de propósito. Sabia que ele estava no comando. Sabia quem ele era, mas naquele momento não parecia haver a menor importância. Tudo o que ela queria naquele instante era que ele lhe proporcionasse o prazer sublime que ela sabia que ele podia proporcionar. Esqueceu de seu orgulho Weasley e disse num fiapo de voz:

-Draco, por favor. –e segurou um gemido –Me faça completamente sua. Agora.

O loiro sorriu. Apesar daquilo ser mais uma ordem do que um pedido, era óbvio que ela estava implorando.

"_E eu como sou um cavalheiro, irei atender." _Pensou, mais uma vez aumentanto a intensidade de seus movimentos.

Gina não mais se segurava. Gemia alto e junto com o Malfoy. Não era fácil alguém ouvir Draco Malfoy gemendo de prazer, ainda mais em bom som. Fazia tempo que ele não se sentia tão deleitado. E ele sabia que não era por falta de mulheres. Não sabia o porquê, só sabia que com Virgínia estava sendo diferente. Talvez porque teve que agir ao extremo para conseguir isso. Agora que ela havia entregado de fato o poder sobre seu corpo para Draco, ela retribuía suas carícias e demosntrava que estava sentindo o mesmo emaranhado de emoções que ele.

Gina sentia Draco povoar seu corpo com sensações nunca antes experimentadas. Ela não conseguia mais formar um pensamento ou frase decente. Estava sendo extremamente monosilábica ao se comunicar com ele...

Num momento, Malfoy arremetia contra si de maneira mais gentil, para no momento seguinte ser cruel, agressivo, exigente. Essas mudanças deixavam-na completamente rendida, sempre esperando e desejando mais, o que Draco rapidamente atendia.

Virginia Weasley já não era uma mulher pagando uma dívida. Tornara-se escrava de algo que era mais forte que ela.

Draco ficou quatro horas com ela e quando ele se foi, Gina simplesmente sabia que seria impossível esquecer o que tinha acontecido. Aquilo fora uma experiência além de tudo o que jamais sonhara. Harry Potter fizera amor com ela, mas Draco Malfoy a possuíra.

A Weasley ficou deitada na cama, cansada e tentando pensar em tudo o que não pensara antes. Tentava compreender. Como podia ser tão apaixonada por Harry e ser tão subjugada por Draco?

Sabia que fizera isso para demonstrar sua gratidão por ele ter salvado a vida de sua preciosa sobrinha, mas não era somente isso. Havia gratidão, claro, mas ela mesma reconhecia que havia mais. Às vezes sentia um sentimento de profunda solidão e não adiantava mais negar que não se sentia atraída pelo loiro. Draco Malfoy era um homem obviamente atraente. Mas tão perigoso quanto era atraente. Nesse momento ela lembrou-se que ele era casado e do porquê estava trabalhando para ele.

Levantou-se da cama, seguindo para o banheiro com a intenção de tomar um banho para ver se conseguia aliviar a culpa. Deixou que a água quente caísse sobre seu corpo. Como pudera esquecer por aqueles momentos que tipo de homem era Draco Malfoy? Como pudera sucumbir àquela atração que sentia por ele? Como pudera permitir que ele a rendesse e a deixasse tão excitada?

Um sentimento cada vez maior de vergonha invadiu-a:

-Que tipo de mulher eu sou?!? –sua voz ecoou pelas paredes do banheiro.

Não obteve resposta.

N/A: "O mundo é para quem nasce para o conquistar, e não para quem pensa que pode conquistá-lo" Essa frase é de Fernando Pessoa, a menos que eu me engane e eu penso não estar enganada.

N/A2: Não sei se eu já mencionei, mas caso não tenha mencionado. Essa história é um pouco baseada no livro "A Ira Dos Anjos", escrito por Sidney Sheldon. Então qualquer semelhança, não é apenas uma coincidência.


	14. Dualismo

Capítulo 14: Dualismo

N/A: Bem, vcs sabem q nda disso me pertence e eu não estou ganhando nada com isso além de experiência em escrever. Como tds devem saber essa história é um pouco baseada em "A Ira dos Anjos", ótimo livro do Sidney Sheldon. Infelizmente ele morreu no dia 30 de janeiro desse ano, por isso estou dedicando esse capítulo a ele. Se não fosse o livro dele, eu não teria tido a idéia de escrever essa fic. Agora, ao leitura!

_Não és bom, nem és mau: és triste e humano..._

_Vives ansiando, em maldições e preces,_

_Como se, a arder, no coração tivesses_

_O tumulto e o clamor de um largo oceano._

_Pobre, no bem como no mal, padeces;_

_E, rolando num vórtice vesano,_

_Oscilas entre a crença e o desengano,_

_Entre esperanças e desinteresses._

_Capaz de horrores e de ações sublimes,_

_Não ficas das virtudes satisfeito,_

_Nem te arrependes, infeliz, dos crimes:_

_E, no perpétuo ideal que te devora,_

_Residem juntamente no teu peito_

_Um demônio que ruge e um deus que chora._

_**Dualismo – Olavo Bilac**_

Se alguém fosse descrever Draco Malfoy em uma palavra naquela segunda-feira, essa seria: satisfeito.

Ele simplesmente cumprimentou e sorriu para todos os funcionários da M Corporation que encontrou pelo caminho. Seu andar era ainda mais confiante e havia uma aura de poder em volta dele maior que a usual. Todos podiam notar que fosse o que fosse, Malfoy havia conseguido algo que queria há um bom tempo. Assim começaram as especulações do que causaria tal efeito no loiro.

Ao entrar na sala, que dava acesso a sua, a de sua secretária, Samantha Parker, ele não passou reto com apenas um bom dia seco, indiferente e usual. Draco parou em frente escrivaninha dela e olhou-a diretamente:

-Bom dia, Samantha. –ele sorriu –Como foi o seu fim de semana?

A secretária teve vontade de se beliscar para saber se aquilo era um sonho. Afinal, depois de duas transas com ela o chefe havia se tornado distante e isso a magoava e envergonhava, já que o amava. Tudo o que fez foi ajeitar o cabelo negro e responder:

-Bom dia, Sr. Malfoy. O meu fim de semana foi normal, mas pelo visto o seu foi bom.

Draco sorriu enviesado:

-Sim, foi. –e pareceu pensativo –Você parece diferente hoje...hum, você mudou o penteado, não foi?

Ela fez que sim e demonstrou um sorriso verdadeiro.

"_Ele está reparando em mim? Oh Merlin! Eu o amo tanto! Queria tanto que ele me amasse também...Pare com isso, Samantha Parker. Ele é casado! Não se esqueça disso. Mas e se ele largasse a mulher dele pra ficar comigo? Ah, mas eu gosto da Parvati...Mas o Draco é o homem da minha vida..." _ela pensava, num conflito consigo mesma.

-Sam? –ele perguntou, vendo-a desligada e ela pareceu não notar –SAMANTHA! –levantou bem o tom de voz e tocou a mão dela.

A morena pareceu levar um choque, tirando sua mão da dele e corando loucamente:

-Desculpe-me, Sr. Malfoy. Eu estava desatenta.

-Ok. Eu ia dizer que avisasse que quando o Blás chegar, eu quero que ele vá até a minha sala imediatamente. –explicou pacientemente.

-Ah, isso não será preciso. O Sr. Zabini encontra-se na sua sala nesse exato instante.

-Obrigado, Sam. –ele respondeu e adentrou sua sala.

Ele trancou a porta assim que entrou, e o vice-presidente da M Corporation o encarou com o semblante aborrecido:

-Já era hora, Malfoy.

Draco deu um grande sorriso:

-Bom dia, Blás. Aliás, ótimo dia. E só pra você saber, hoje eu até cheguei mais cedo, você deveria olhar no relógio de vez em quando, sabe? –comentou zombeteiro.

-Haha, muito engraçadinho. Eu quis dizer que já era hora de nos falarmos. Eu não converso com você desde quando resgatamos a sobrinha da Weasley. Quero saber o que aconteceu, homem. Você é mesmo um amigo desnaturado, estou tentando te ligar desde sábado e quase fui pessoalmente na sua casa. –acusou, levantando-se da cadeira em que estivera sentado.

-Pra quê todo esse desespero, Zabini? –e fez um gesto com a mão de pouco caso, o que deixou o outro mais aborrecido ainda.

-Malfoy, você vai me contar agora. Quero saber tudo o que aconteceu. Você realmente foi pra cama com a Weasley ou está sorrindo desse jeito só pra me enganar?

Draco sorriu mais uma vez, o sorriso mais malicioso que conseguiu na hora, sem cair na gargalhada pela irritação e curiosidade do amigo:

-Blás, o que você acha?

O moreno caiu sentado na cadeira e focou seus olhos azuis nos cinzentos:

-O quê? Draco, você não pode estar falando sério. Eu sei que o seu plano era realmente muito bom e que apesar do contratempo, conseguimos salvar a garota, mas daí a dizer que conseguiu dobrar o orgulho e a cabeça-dura de Virginia Weasley e levá-la pra cama...

Draco deu um suspiro e o conjurou dois copos e firewhisky, servindo-os e entregando um copo para o moreno, que passava as mãos pelos cabelos castanhos.

O loiro tomou um gole do próprio copo:

-Estou falando sério. Por que é tão difícil assim acreditar? A Weasley sente atração por mim e eu por ela. Apenas ela não quer admitir.

-Nossa, parabéns, Draco. Mais uma vez conseguiu o que queria e parecia impossível. –e deu uns tapinhas nas costas do amigo -Mas então me conte de uma vez. Foi bom?

-Bom? –o loiro ergueu uma sobrancelha –Não foi bom, foi ótimo. Talvez tenha sido até a melhor transa que já tive.

-Wow! –o moreno exclamou –Draco, eu quero a Weasley também então.

Os olhos do loiro estreitaram-se:

-A Weasley é só minha, entendeu? –falou pausadamente e aparentemente calmo, mas sua voz estava carregada de ameaça.

-Sua? –Blás perguntou com desdém –Draco, por que você acha que vai se repetir? A Weasley deve ter feito isso apenas pra te agradecer por salvar a vida da sobrinha dela...

Malfoy cortou-o:

-É claro que vai se repetir. Posso afirmar com certeza que ela gostou.

-Então me conte em detalhes o que aconteceu.

-E por acaso você me detalha as suas conquistas?

-Você sabe que sim, é o meu melhor amigo.

-Puxa saco. –o loiro resmungou e levantou as mãos rendendo-se –Certo, Blás. Eu irei contar, mas depois não reclame da dor-de-cotovelo, ok?

O outro riu e perguntou:

-Hum, e você vai contar nesse século?

-Tá, apressado. Foi assim. Eu levei a Eve na casa dos pais dela e a Weasley estava lá, daí eu me ofereci pra levar ela pra o apartamento dela e ela aceitou. –e assim o loiro começou a narrar o acontecido.

Do outro lado da cidade, Virginia Weasley era acordada por sua empregada, Adelina Vance:

-Virginia, acorde. –e chacoalhou um pouco o corpo da Weasley.

-Mamãe, deixa eu dormir mais um pouco. –a ruiva murmurou em meio ao sono.

Adelina então foi arrumar algumas coisas para o café-da-manhã e voltou cinco minutos depois:

-VIRGINIA!!! –ela gritou e a ruiva levantou de um salto.

-Ai, o que foi? Assim você me mata de susto!

-Você está atrasada pro trabalho. Normalmente quando chego você está pelo menos acordada.

-Ai, meu Deus! Você tem razão. –a ruiva disse e partiu "voando" para o banheiro.

Adelina bateu na porta do banheiro:

-Virginia. Você está bem? Eu vi as olheiras que você tem. Por quê não dormiu direito?

"_Por causa daquele maldito do Malfoy!" _a ruiva pensou ao ouvir a voz de Adelina.

-Não é nada! –a ruiva respondeu –Apenas problemas no trabalho.

Gina fez um feitiço para sumirem as olheiras sob seus olhos e se trocou em velocidade recorde. Comeu umas duas torradas e tomou um copo de suco, para depois voltar correndo ao banheiro para escovar os dentes. Ao guardar a escova, encarou-se no espelho e decidiu passar um batom rosa bem clarinho. Depois pegou sua maleta e aparatou no saguão do prédio da M Corporation. Pegou o elevador, olhando para o relógio e desejando que não notassem seu atraso de 15 minutos.

Cumprimentou alguns colegas de trabalho e foi direto para sua sala, sentando em sua cadeira e fechando os olhos.

Descrever Virginia Weasley naquela segunda-feira era dizer que ela parecia cansada, preocupada e sob extremo estresse. Ela respirou profundamente. Pelo menos o sentimento de vergonha ela conseguira esconder bem até agora. Mas o fato é que ela ainda não havia visto Draco Malfoy após "A Ocasião" como ela referia-se mentalmente ao fato de ter se deixado levar e ter transado com ele.

"_Vai ser realmente muito embaraçoso encarar o Malfoy agora. Sim, eu estava grata, mas eu não deveria ter ido pra cama com ele. Putz, eu transei com ele. Eu que apenas fazia amor...Que decadência! Por que aquele maldito tem que ser tão sexy, sedutor e bom de cama? Ai, agora ele me tira o sono. Aquele assassino, criminoso inescrupuloso. Eu não posso pensar nele desse jeito inapropriado e com conotação sexual. Eu tenho é que fazer aquele dossiê e entregar para o Ministério da Magia. Ele merece apodrecer na cadeia. E eu não mereço perder o sono pensando nas coisas que fizemos...Merlin, me ajude. Eu o odeio, como pude...?" _ seus pensamentos foram cortados por um "pi" feito pelo IB e pela voz de Draco.

-Virginia? Você já chegou? Se sim, quero que venha agora até a minha sala.

A ruiva mordeu o lábio inferior ao ouvir a voz dele, lembrando-se do loiro gemendo em seu ouvido. E agora? O que seria de si? Como se comportaria na frente dele?

Gina amaldiçoou-se por estar pensando e agindo como uma estúpida adolescente. Respirou fundo e maldisse também a saia que estava usando, já que fora a primeira que achara e ela era um tanto curta. Levantou-se da cadeira e usou a porta que dava acesso direto a sala dele. Bateu e entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si. Seus olhos castanhos encontraram os acinzentados dele. Decidiu que tinha que ser forte e não se mostrar submissa. De cabeça erguida e com aparente confiança, foi andando até a mesa dele. Pareceu a caminhada mais longa de sua vida e sentiu-se como se estivesse desfilando, apesar de não estar. Ficou em pé em frente à mesa do chefe e disse:

-Bom dia, Draco. –lembrou-se que ele a corrigiria se dissesse Malfoy –Eu ouvi a sua mensagem no IB e aqui estou.

-Bom dia, Virginia. Como está a Eve? –perguntou inocentemente.

-Ela está bem e o Gui e a Fleur vão fazer um almoço no sábado e pediram que eu o convidasse. Será na casa deles mesmo. –ela falou, escondendo o desgosto por ele ter sido convidado.

-Será um prazer comparecer. –respondeu –E você? Como está? –perguntou, lançando seu sorriso mais quente.

Gina corou na mesma hora:

-E-eu estou b-bem. –disse num tom não muito convincente, torcendo as mãos em sinal de nervosismo.

Draco levantou-se e contornou a escrivaninha, posicionando-se atrás da ruiva, que parecia perdida em pensamentos e não percebera que ele se movera. Malfoy beijou a curva do pescoço da Weasley, fazendo-a arrepiar-se. Ela virou-se imediatamente de frente pra ele e disse:

-Não faça isso. Nunca mais. Fui clara?

-Não deveria deixar que a sua boca falasse palavras das quais o seu corpo discorda. –disse como quem comenta o tempo.

-Você não sabe do que está falando. –ela contrapôs e ele foi se inclinando sobre ela, deixando-a sem saída com a escrivaninha as suas costas.

Não. Era o que ela queria dizer, mas o perfume dele e aqueles orbes cinza gelo não a deixavam pensar direito. Ele foi se aproximando ainda mais e quando estava prestes a beijá-la, ouviu batidas a porta. Afastou-se de Gina e murmurou calmamente:

-Entre.

-Com, licença, Sr. Malfoy. –era Samantha –Bom dia, Virginia.

-Bom dia, Samantha. –a ruiva respondeu sem-graça e com o rosto corado.

-Vim perguntar se queria chá ou café, já que é um costume e hoje não pediu.

-Ah, sim. Pode trazer duas xícaras de chá? –o loiro perguntou.

-Não precisa, Malfoy. Eu já estou de saída. –Gina disse.

-Então apenas uma xícara de chá, Samantha. Pode se retirar.

-Sim, senhor.

Logo que Samantha saiu, Gina perguntou:

-Por quê me chamou aqui?

-Não se lembra do contrato que eu pedi que analisasse e me trouxesse hoje?

Gina sentiu-se um lixo, é óbvio que já tinha analisado e estava tudo nos tramites, mas esqueceu-se que tinha que entregar hoje. Estava em sua maleta em sua sala. Como pudera esquecer disso?

-Eu já analisei. Está tudo bem, você pode assinar. O único problema é que deixei na minha sala. Quer que eu vá pegar?

-Não, não precisa. Mais tarde eu passo na sua sala e você me entrega, ok? –ele perguntou e a ruiva fez que sim –Então pode ir. Até mais, Virginia.

-Até. –ela respondeu, voltando para sua sala e agradecendo que ele não tentou beijá-la novamente.

Durante o resto da manhã Draco fez algumas ligações, ameaçou umas pessoas, recompensou outras e fez movimentações bancárias. De fato o dia estava rendendo e ele encontrava-se de bom-humor. Quando faltavam dez minutos para o meio dia, ele foi até a sala da Weasley. Não bateu para entrar, afinal ele era o chefe e achava que isso era coisa de subordinados. Gina nem percebeu a presença dele, lia algo numa pasta compenetradamente:

-Hem, hem. –ele fez e conseguiu a atenção dela –Olá, Virginia. Vim buscar o contrato.

A ruiva abriu uma gaveta e tirou-o de lá, entregando na mão do Malfoy. Draco abriu a porta pela qual havia saído e com um vingardium leviosa o relatório foi parar em cima da mesa dele. Em seguida fechou a porta novamente.

-Vamos almoçar. –ele disse e aquilo não era um pedido.

-O meu horário de almoço começa meio-dia. Ainda faltam alguns minutos. –ela desconversou.

-Eu sou o seu chefe e eu digo que você pode sair pra almoçar agora. –estendeu a mão para que ela levantasse.

Gina ignorou a mão estendida dele e levantou-se sozinha:

-Vou almoçar então, até a volta.

Porém, Draco segurou-a pelo braço:

-Você vai comigo, Virginia.

-Você não pode me obrigar, _Draco. _–ela frisou o nome dele.

Malfoy soltou o braço dela:

-Tem razão, obrigar eu não posso. Mas eu preciso falar com você. Então estou pedindo, não ordenando, que você vá almoçar comigo. –disse o mais humildemente que pôde, o que ficava estranho num Malfoy.

Gina suspirou:

-Está bem, eu irei.

"_Mas só porque preciso deixar umas coisas bem claras pra você." _Acrescentou em pensamento.

Draco sorriu e deu passagem para a ruiva que agradeceu. Entraram na limusine e durante o trajeto não conversaram muito. Foram até um restaurante trouxa requintado, mas discreto. Não seria bom se eles fossem vistos juntos.

Gina deixou que o loiro fizesse os pedidos. Não podia negar que ele tinha bom gosto.

-Virginia. –ele pousou a mão sobre a dela, mas a ruiva tirou sua mão dali –Sobre o que aconteceu entre nós...

Ela cortou-o:

-Não vai mais acontecer.

Ele pareceu chocado. Como ela podia dizer isso assim para ele? Ela não podia dispensá-lo dessa maneira. Nenhuma mulher nunca fizera isso.

-Mas você gostou. –ele afirmou –Eu sei que sim.

-Independentemente do que você possa achar...

-Eu sei quando uma mulher está sentindo prazer ou não. Você não fingiu orgasmo, Virginia.

Ela suspirou:

-Ok, eu não fingi. Mas o que você tem que entender é que é errado. Você é casado e é meu chefe. Não quero que as pessoas falem que eu sou mais uma de suas amantes. Aliás, eu não quero ser amante de homem nenhum. Além do mais, eu me deixei levar porque você me fez um favor enorme. Eu queria retribuir de alguma maneira, então você sabe o que aconteceu... –ela ficou vermelha.

-Você não pode estar me dizendo que foi apenas uma transa de gratidão. Eu tenho cara de um homem que precisa desse tipo de coisa? As mulheres vão pra cama comigo por atração e porque sabem o prazer que eu posso proporcionar.

Gina ficou vermelha ao mesmo tempo de raiva e vergonha:

-Eu não sou qualquer uma, Malfoy.

Ele respirou fundo, tentando não perder o controle:

-Eu sei que não. Ir pra cama comigo não te faz uma qualquer.

-Oh, faz sim! –ela contrapôs –Por isso que não quero mais. Não quero mais me sentir uma qualquer. Ao contrário da sua, a minha família me ensinou princípios e eu pretendo seguí-los.

-Você não está sendo sincera consigo mesma, Virginia. Nós dois gostamos e por isso...

-Não é razão para continuar, Draco. –ela tentava convencê-lo –Como eu olharia na cara da Parvati? Ela não merece isso.

-Você quer dizer como você irá olhar, não é mesmo? Ou será que já esqueceu do jantar de amanhã? –ele questionou.

A Weasley bateu com a mão na testa, sentindo-se o mais inútil dos seres. O que estava acontecendo consigo? Primeiro pensava demais no que tinha acontecido entre ela e Malfoy, depois perdia horas de sono por isso e ainda esquecera da data para devolver o contrato que ele havia pedido que ela checasse. Agora se dava conta de que também tinha esquecido do jantar.

-Sim, eu tinha esquecido. –ela confessou, enterrando a cara nas mãos.

-Mas você e o jogador de quadribol irão, não é mesmo? Não fariam essa desfeita para a Parvati, ela ficaria muito chateada.

Gina bufou:

-Eu disse que iria. Então eu vou. Agora vou avisando, se você continuar a dar em cima de mim, eu pedirei demissão.

-Você não seria capaz. –ele sorriu para ela.

-Não me venha dizer do que sou capaz ou não. –ela retrucou.

-Não, você não entendeu. O contrato que assinou de emprego é de permanecer nele por pelo menos um ano ou terá que me indenizar, lembra-se?

Mais uma vez a ruiva teve vontade de bater em si mesma, e também no loiro a sua frente que exibia um sorriso realmente irritante.

-Draco Malfoy, você foi um cretino fazendo essa cláusula. –disse entre dentes.

-Obrigado. –ele sorriu, cínico.

-Mas isso não te dá o direito de macular a minha integridade. –indignou-se.

-Mas me dá o direito de ter você trabalhando pra mim por mais cerca de 7 meses. Sabe que faz um ótimo trabalho e eu odiaria te perder.

Antes que Gina pudesse responder qualquer coisa, a comida foi trazida. Eles fizeram a refeição em silêncio, cada um concentrado em seus próprios pensamentos.

"_Espero que daqui pra frente o Malfoy não tente me seduzir. Tomara que ele tenha entendido o recado e me deixe em paz. Eu não posso ir pra cama de novo com ele. Estava apenas agradecendo pela vida da Evelyn, não sei o que faria sem a Eve...Mas por que ele tinha que ser tão gostoso e bom de cama?!? Droga, no que estou pensando? Preciso esquecer o que aconteceu ou ficarei louca. Tenho que me concentrar no dossiê. Farei o Malfoy pagar por tudo, inclusive por me deixar louca de desejo...Merda! De novo estou pensando besteiras. O que há comigo? Antes eu podia achar o Malfoy atraente, mas era suportável. No entanto, agora... O que mudou? Eu não posso ficar perto dele que é como se eu sentisse uma enorme força querendo me puxar na direção dele. Algo mais forte que eu e que quer controlar meus pensamentos e ações. Algo que diz que eu deveria jogar todas as convenções e receios para o alto e ficar com ele. Ai, mas isso definitivamente é estupidez, uma tremenda insensatez. Além de eu saber que o Malfoy é um assassino, galinha, mafioso e tudo o mais de ruim, ele nunca largaria a Parvati para ficar com nenhuma amante. E eu não posso largar as minhas convicções do que é certo e errado. Lembre-se do que aconteceu com a Chang, Gina. Você não pode se deixar corromper pela fala mansa de um homem que é o lobo na pele de cordeiro. Deve esquecer essa sua atração e trancafiá-lo em Azkaban." _ A mente de Gina trabalhava freneticamente.

"_Quem a Weasley pensa que é pra me dispensar desse jeito? Ela não pode fazer isso! Eu vou tentá-la tanto que ela cederá e comerá do fruto proibido. E daí que eu sou casado? A Parvati sempre soube que tenho amantes. E daí que sou o chefe dela? A Weasley deveria é se aproveitar desse fato. Mas não, é uma Weasley mesmo. Honesta e certinha. Ah, mas eu irei corrompê-la nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça. A Weasley será minha amante. Eu preciso transar com ela novamente. Foi simplesmente demais da última vez, eu não posso perder uma transa dessas. Tenho que usá-la para o meu prazer e quando enjoar irei humilhá-la e descartá-la como ao pior lixo. Quero que ela me ame e somente a mim. Que esqueça o Potter e me pertença de corpo e alma. Eu sei que ela se sente atraída por mim, tudo o que preciso é driblar esse senso de certo e errado que ela tem. Ela é tão gostosa que eu fico despindo-a com o meu olhar mais vezes do que posso contar. Por que ela tem que ser tão teimosa e não assumir que a melhor coisa é saciar os desejos carnais que nutrimos um pelo outro? É isso, o que você deve fazer, Draco. Convencer a Weasley de que devem ser amantes." _Eram os pensamentos do Malfoy.

Ambos comiam mecanicamente, afinal, tentavam bolar planos. Gina para esquecer o ocorrido com o chefe e conseguir mais informações para o dossiê. Draco para tornar a advobruxa sua amante.

Eram planos opostos os que possuíam, travando sem terem conhecimento uma espécie de duelo de Titãns. Estavam medindo suas forças de persuasão e o resultado era uma incógnita.

Após o almoço, encontravam-se na defensiva, ainda pensando em qual seria a melhor maneira de agirem para conseguirem o que queriam. Por isso, pouco falaram no trajeto de volta a M Corporation.

Era 8h da noite e Hermione Weasley estava entediada. Encontrava-se sentada no sofá com os pés apoiados na mesinha de centro e com uma das mãos sobre sua barriga de seis meses e meio de gestação. Assistia à televisão, mas aquele programa culinário estava realmente chato e ela já dera muitos suspiros por tanta monotonia. Era mais um dia em que o marido faria hora extra no Ministério e chegaria tarde e ela simplesmente odiava isso. Quando ouviu a campainha tocar, abriu um grande sorriso, sentiu que o tédio estava com seus segundos contados.

Com alguma dificuldade a morena levantou-se do sofá, calçou seus chinelos e seguiu até a porta da entrada, abrindo-a em seguida. Ao ver a amiga ruiva, exclamou feliz:

-Gina, você é minha heroína!

-Nossa, Mione. Não é pra tanto, o que...

-Sim, é. –ela interrompeu a outra –Eu não agüentava mais ver como se fazia um pudim de Yorkshire na televisão. Realmente muito chato. Que bom que veio, amiga. Entra.

Gina beijou a bochecha da morena e passou a mão na barriga dela:

-Como vai o meu sobrinho? –perguntou e sentiu algo –Ele chutou? –perguntou animada.

-Sim! –a futura mamãe exclamou feliz –E é realmente raro ele fazer isso. Acho que até o Ed ficou feliz por você chegar. Se calhar, não gosta de monotonia e puxará os gêmeos.

Ao entrar, a ruiva fechou a porta:

-Vai mesmo chamá-lo Edward?

-Sim, por quê? Você não gosta?

-Gosto. –a ruiva respondeu sinceramente –Mas e o Rony, ele concordou? Pensei que ele queria Robert.

-Ah, nem me fale. Tive muito trabalho para convencê-lo de que Edward seria melhor. –ela suspirou –Mas então, Gina. Como vai você? –perguntou assim que se sentaram no sofá –Quer comer algo?

-Não, obrigada, Mione, estou sem fome. Eu vou mais ou menos.

-Por quê? –os olhos de Hermione brilharam de curiosidade.

-Primeiro me responda. A que horas o Rony chega?

-Hoje só pelas onze da noite. Ele ta fazendo hora extra no Ministério. –falou, demonstrando como o fato a desagradava –Mas por quê? Veio contar outro segredo, srta. Complicada Weasley?

A ruiva mordeu o lábio inferior:

-Na verdade sim. Você lembra quando eu te liguei e contei que a Eve tinha sido seqüestrada e que o Malfoy a salvou?

-Sim, claro que lembro. Por quê?

-Hum...Bem, é que eu não fui completamente sincera. Eu omiti que...eu e o Malfoy, bem, a gente...

-Não! Gina me diz que vocês não transaram! –ela exclamou espantada.

-Eu não posso dizer isso, Mione. –ela murmurou, toda corada –Aconteceu.

-Mas como?!? Ele te obrigou?

-Não. Eu queria retribuir o que ele havia feito, por ter salvado a Eve, então quando ele me beijou, eu me deixei levar.

-Ele te beijou?!? –Hermione tentava absorver as recentes e intrigantes informações.

-Sim. Quando chegamos ao meu apartamento ele entrou. E eu mais uma vez comecei a dizer a ele o quanto era agradecida por ele ter salvado a Eve e que eu devia tanto a ele que não sabia como algum dia poderia retribuir. Foi aí que ele me beijou.

-E o que você achou o beijo dele? –a morena estava curiosa.

-Ah, Mione. Você sabe que eu já tinha beijado o Malfoy de uma vez, naquela na limusine dele na França e também tem daquela vez que eu tinha tomado Polissuco para me passar pela secretária dele.

-É, mas de acordo com você aquilo foi conseqüência da sua carência. E da outra vez porque você estava atuando como outra pessoa. E agora, qual será a sua desculpa?

-Eu já disse que foi pela Eve. –Gina replicou, um tanto aborrecida –Ou será que você acha que fui pra cama com ele por que queria?

-Mas se você não quisesse, não teria ido. Você mesma disse que ele não te obrigou a nada. –e a ruiva odiou o ar de sabe-tudo dela.

Virginia ficou vermelha e tentou argumentar:

-E-eu...e-ele. Ai, Hermione! Assim você me complica. –passou a mão pelos cabelos de maneira nervosa e deu um suspiro –Ok, talvez seja também porque me sinto atraída por ele. Mas eu não devia. Eu só fazia amor, Mione, e era com o Harry. Com o Malfoy não houve amor. Foi tudo movido por desejo e atração. Além do mais, agora eu não paro de pensar no que aconteceu e é horrível e constrangedor ficar na presença dele.

-Hum. Se isso te incomoda tanto, por que não se demite? Eu disse que não daria boa coisa você trabalhar para o Malfoy. –comentou seriamente.

-Hermione Jane Granger Weasley! Não me venha agora com esse papo de eu-bem-que-te-avisei, ok? É a última coisa de que preciso nesse momento. Já me sinto culpada o suficiente por ter me envolvido com ele dessa forma nem que seja por uma única vez. Mas eu não posso me demitir. Além do fato de que ainda não terminei o dossiê, o Malfoy me lembrou hoje que no contrato de emprego que eu assinei, eu deveria trabalhar para ele por pelo menos 1 ano ou pagaria uma indenização a ele. E pagar tudo isso me deixaria praticamente falida.

-Amiga, viu no que se meteu? –ao receber um olhar fuzilador de reprovação de Gina, Hermione mudou de assunto –Quero dizer...Hum, pelo menos você gostou? Como o Malfoy é na cama?

Se antes Virginia Weasley encontrava-se corada, não se comparava em nada a coloração de agora. A ruiva não duvidava se a morena conseguisse sentir o calor que seu corpo emanava naquele instante:

-Mione! –exclamou indignada –Não me pergunte esse tipo de coisa!

Hermione deu um sorriso malicioso:

-Isso quer dizer que você adorou e não tem coragem de assumir, não é mesmo? Conheço você muito bem, Gina. –Mione disse e a ruiva nada disse –Vamos, Gina. Me conte! Estamos entre amigas e você sabe que eu vou guardar seus segredos, assim como você guarda os meus. Inclusive aquele quando eu e o Rony sumimos no casamento da Fleur e do Gui. –ela piscou.

A advobruxa respirou fundo:

-O que você quer saber? –forçou-se a perguntar.

Outro sorriso malicioso passou pelo rosto de Hermione:

-Agora você não tem como dizer que não viu o tamanho da "varinha" dele ,não é mesmo?

-O quê? Você quer saber? –e a morena fez que sim.

Gina mais uma vez respirou fundo, como se naquele ato conseguisse expurgar a vergonha de si. Ela usou as duas mãos para demonstrar o tamanho com o espaço entre elas.

-Parece ter o mesmo tamanho que o do Rony. –ela comentou, dando de ombros –Ótimo tamanho, aliás.

-Hermione! –Gina exclamou –Eu não quero saber dessas coisas do meu irmão.

-Tá bom, tá bom. Mas agora me diga, o que vocês fizeram?

-Transamos. –a ruiva respondeu como se fosse óbvio –Quer que eu desenhe? –perguntou com ironia.

Hermione riu:

-Não, bobinha. Quero saber o que aconteceu desde que ele te colocou na cama.

-Você sabe que eu fico sem graça. –Gina enrubesceu novamente.

-Sim, mas você é minha melhor amiga. E do Harry você contava.

-Correção. Em detalhes eu contei apenas a primeira vez.

-Mas então, foi a sua primeira vez com o Malfoy. Hum, ele e o Harry são diferentes na cama, não? –e recebeu um gesto afirmativo de Gina –Então, diga algo que o Malfoy fez de diferente. Algo que você e o Harry não faziam.

Gina olhou para o chão e murmurou rapidamente:

-Sexo oral.

-O quê? Não deu pra entender. –ela respondeu sinceramente.

Gina olhou para a amiga e apenas mexeu os lábios, mas claramente repetindo o que murmurava anteriormente.

-Ah, isso. –murmurou como se não fosse nenhuma novidade para ela –Quem fez? Ele, você ou os dois?

-Ele.

-O que achou?

-Será que você tem um prazer sádico de me fazer ficar envergonhada? –a ruiva perguntou indignada.

-Tá, tá. É óbvio que você gostou. Ele quer transar de novo com você?

-Sim, ele quer. –respondeu aborrecida.

-Olha a Gina. Você satisfez um dos homens mais cobiçados do mundo mágico. Essa é a minha amiga.

-Hermione, isso não é motivo pra se orgulhar. Eu não quero. Esqueceu quem ele é? Esqueceu que ele é casado?

-É mesmo. Então não transe com ele novamente. Ele é Draco Malfoy, merece ser deixado na vontade, a cobiçar algo que não terá. –e deu um sorrisinho perverso, imaginando Draco aos pés de Gina, implorando.

-Mas não é tão fácil assim. Justamente porque ele é Draco Malfoy. Tem ótima lábia. Você sabe que quando quer, parece um anjo. Mas não dá pra esconder que ele tem um corpo do diabo, que parece ter sido feito sob medida para as mulheres caírem em tentação. Aquela maçã do Éden ambulante! –reclamou –E eu não consigo parar de pensar no que aconteceu entre a gente e nos beijos, nos toques, nos gemidos. É Hermione, eu fiz o Malfoy gemer, eu nunca tinha imaginado que alguém com tanto controle de emoções como ele fosse capaz disso. É sério, por muitas vezes ele fica inexpressivo e nubla aqueles olhos dele e você não sabe dizer o que ele pode estar pensando.

-Bem, realmente ele é um pedaço de mau caminho. –ela teve que concordar –Mas não presta. Amiga, se você quer manter a sua sanidade, guarde esse seu coraçãozinho antes de brincar com o Malfoy.

-O que você está insinuando, Mione?

-Que ele realmente é muito bonito e é complicado. Duas coisas que te atraem num homem. Mas a última coisa que deve acontecer é você se apaixonar por ele. Então tome cuidado, Gina. Eu não quero ver você sofrendo por ele. Sabe que ele quebra corações sem dó.

-Eu sei, Hermione. Longe de mim me apaixonar pelo Malfoy. –ela garantiu –É só que eu nunca tinha experimentado algo assim, acho que por isso que não paro de pensar nisso. Você por acaso já teve uma transa casual?

-Você sabe que sim. Aquela vez que eu e o Rony tínhamos terminado o namoro pela segunda vez.

-Ah, é mesmo. –a ruiva sentiu-se envergonhada por ter se esquecido disso –Mas você não se sentiu envergonhada na frente dele depois? Afinal, ele trabalhava no St. Mungus também, não é mesmo?

-Ainda trabalha. –a morena corrigiu –Mas nunca mais aconteceu nada. Somos até amigos. Mas quando o vi pela primeira vez no St. Mungus após termos transado, eu fiquei envergonhada e mal conseguia olhar para ele, mas com o tempo passou.

-Espero que passe logo. É simplesmente péssimo para a minha concentração. –Gina contou –Pior que amanhã eu e o Olívio temos que ir jantar na casa dele. Como irei encarar a Parvati?

-Conselho. Não deixe que ela descubra o que aconteceu. Nunca duvide do poder de vingança de uma mulher traída.

Gina engoliu em seco e fez que sim. Hermione quebrou o silêncio:

-Já que está aqui vamos jantar. O Rony vai chegar tarde mesmo, meu pequeno Edward diz que a mamãe tem que se alimentar e não pode esperar o papai para fazer isso.

A ruiva sorriu. Talvez o único sorriso verdadeiro do dia. A idéia de ter um sobrinho lhe agradava. Aliás, ela achava que quando tivesse um filho seria uma ótima mãe. Bem, talvez nem tanto, por sua tendência a mimar crianças. Sempre pensou que não demoraria muito a ter uma criança. Mas pelo visto demoraria, já que Harry encontrava-se trabalhando em outro país e ela não conseguia imaginar outro pai para seus filhos que não fosse Harry Potter.

Virginia suspirou e ajudou a amiga a levantar-se e depois as duas foram para a cozinha.

Quando Draco chegou em sua mansão parou de fingir que estava tudo bem. Parvati espantou-se por ele chegar em tempo de jantar com ela, mas não reclamou, pelo contrário. Abriu um grande sorriso ao ver o marido:

-Oi, amor. –ela cumprimentou e ele deu um selinho nela –Você tá bem? –perguntou ao vê-lo tão quieto.

Parvati abraçou-o e ele abraçou-a de volta, enterrando a cabeça na curva do pescoço dela:

-Na verdade não tô bem. Estou cansado, foi um dia cheio na M Corporation e isso sem contar os problemas que tive que resolver pelo IB, celular e Internet.

-Tem certeza que é só isso? Você parece um tanto aborrecido com algo.

-Me diga se você não estaria depois de passar por um dia assim. Ás vezes acho que...é tão difícil ser eu. Será que as pessoas têm que deixar que eu resolva tudo? Para que os pago?

Parvati o abraçou com mais força:

-Vai passar, Draco. Foi apenas um dia ruim. Pense em tudo o que tem. Você adora a sua vida, adora ser bajulado. Não te falta nada, meu amor.

Draco soltou-a e deu um suspiro cansado:

-É, você tem razão. Foi apenas um dia ruim. –disse como se quisesse convencer a si mesmo disso.

-Anime-se, Draco. Eu não gosto de te ver assim. Você é forte e poderoso, nunca deixa que os outros te abalem. Não é agora que deixará, não é mesmo?

Ele sorriu para ela:

-Você sempre vê o lado positivo das coisas. De um jeito ou de outro faz com que eu me sinta melhor. Obrigado. –ele segurou as mãos dela e encarou-a profundamente.

-Não precisa me agradecer, querido. Sabe que pode contar comigo. Eu sou sua mulher e sua amiga hoje e sempre. Eu amo você.

Draco encarou a sua mulher (que havia pintado o cabelo de castanho escuro e agora possuía pequenas mexas vermelhas por todo comprimento). Acariciou a face dela e apesar de saber que não era verdade, teve vontade de dizer que a amava também. Aquela mulher sempre esteve ali por Draco. E tudo o que ele sempre fez foi não se fazer presente na vida dela e ser infiel.

O loiro beijou-a carinhosamente por alguns instantes, então separou suas bocas.

-Se você quiser a gente pode ir para a cama. –ela disse.

E assim era a Parvati. Sempre solícita para fazer o que ele quisesse. Draco já ouvira homens reclamando que suas esposas fingiam dores-de-cabeça e darem outras desculpas porque não queriam transar, mas o loiro não conseguia lembrar dela fazendo isso uma única vez. Não transavam sempre, já que Draco tinha amantes, mas era uma quantidade considerável de vezes no mês. Só não o faziam quando ela parava de tomar a poção anticoncepcional e ficava menstruada.

Ao ver que o marido não respondia e parecia perdido em pensamentos, ela chamou:

-Draco. – e ele olhou-a –Eu perguntei se você quer ir pra cama.

-Ah, não. Eu estou cansado. Vou tomar um banho e depois podemos jantar.

-Quer que eu prepare a banheira?

-Não, obrigado. Tomarei banho no chuveiro, é mais rápido. Estou faminto. O que tem no jantar?

-Os elfos fizeram sopa de legumes. Eu pensei que você jantaria fora, Draco. Então se você quiser eu posso ir pra cozinha agora e fazer o que você quiser comer.

O loiro sorriu:

-Bem, eu não sou muito fã de sopas. Faça o que achar melhor, eu sei que o que decidir eu irei aprovar. –e subiu as escadas.

"_Nossa, decididamente hoje ele está abatido. Qual trator terá passado por cima dele?" _ela perguntou-se antes de dirigir-se a cozinha.

No entanto, a pergunta correta seria: Quem foi que passou um trator por cima do ego de Draco Malfoy? E a resposta a essa pergunta era simples, Virginia Weasley.

Malfoy pensara que por ter transado com ela uma vez, conseguira todas as outras que desejasse. Quebrara a cara quando Gina lhe disse que não aconteceria novamente. Ela tinha ferido o ego de Draco gravemente.

Enquanto tomava banho, o loiro pensava na Weasley.

"_Ah, Virginia Weasley. Você aprenderá que com Draco Malfoy não se brinca. Você vai se arrepender de fazer isso comigo, ah se vai." _Decidiu, colocando de volta a máscara do Malfoy frio e confiante.

Porém, por dentro ainda se sentia abalado. Mas precisava se mostrar forte e indiferente quanto a isso. Não era uma mulher que o faria depressivo e inseguro. Afinal, ele era Draco Malfoy e conseguia tudo o que teria, independente de meios e do tempo que levasse.

Gina teve um sono profundo, mas conseguiu acordar no horário na terça-feira de manhã. Enquanto tomava café, pensava no jantar que teria naquela noite. A idéia de jantar na casa de seu chefe, que por acaso era um criminoso, que era casado e com quem ela tinha ido pra cama, não lhe era das mais agradáveis. O que tornava a coisa toda suportável é que estaria acompanhada de Olívio. A ruiva não conseguia entender o porquê de não conseguir se apaixonar por Olívio. Ele era muito bonito e atraente. Era um bom amigo, era carinhoso e atencioso.

"_Talvez a Hermione esteja certa. Eu só me interesso por caras complicados. O Harry é o herói do mundo bruxo e tal, complicado pra caramba. E agora o Malfoy que é o Chefe da MMVO...Pera aí! EU NÃO ESTOU INTERESSADA NO MALFOY! Ele é vil, cruel, cachorro, lindo, gostoso...Merlin! Eu preciso parar com esses pensamentos contraditórios, ok? Os pensamentos certos são aqueles que são ditados pela minha mente e não pelo meu corpo._" Pensava enquanto pegava suas coisas para aparatar na MCorporation.

Cumprimentou os colegas de trabalho que encontrou pelo caminho. A ruiva achou estranho que Draco não tivesse falado com ela durante o expediente. Naquele dia ela tinha atendido em sua sala alguns clientes da MCorporation, para informá-los de como iam os processos que corriam contra eles.

"_Não que eu sinta falta do Malfoy me atormentando, mas é que é realmente estranho ele não ter falado comigo hoje. Será que ele não veio trabalhar?" _perguntava-se, enquanto arrumava suas coisas para ir embora de sua sala.

A ruiva guardava alguns papéis nas gavetas e estava distraída, tanto que não percebeu a presença de mais alguém na sala. Encontrava-se de frente para a mesa quando sentiu braços enlaçarem sua cintura. Antes que pudesse ter qualquer reação, ouviu a voz terrivelmente sexy que Draco fazia:

-Pensando em mim, Virginia, querida? –sussurrou no ouvido da advobruxa e roçando os lábios na orelha dela.

O corpo de Gina estremeceu e ela usou de todo o bom senso que tinha para sair do abraço do loiro. Virou-se para ele, séria, escondendo o quanto se sentia abalada por dentro:

-Eu não sou sua, Draco Malfoy. –retrucou.

-Mas estava pensando em mim, não estava? –perguntou, piscando, e por mais cínica que fosse, aquela expressão era incrivelmente sedutora.

Ela respirou fundo, tentando exprimir seu desagrado:

-Sim, eu estava pensando. –assumiu e ele sorriu –Mas não do jeito que está pensando. Eu estava perguntando-me se tinha faltado hoje.

-Isto é por que eu só dei o prazer da minha companhia a você agora? Não sabia que ia sentir tantas saudades de mim. –comentou, presunçoso.

Mais uma vez respirou fundo, tentava controlar a vontade enorme que tinha de estapear aquela "carinha inocente" até que se sentisse satisfeita, o que não seria tão cedo.

-Olha aqui, Draco. –começou com o dedo em riste –Eu não senti a sua falta, está bem? É só que você costuma dar sinal de vida, entende? E por último, mas não menos importante, eu não sou sua querida.

-Que estresse é esse, Virgínia? –passou uma mão pelo rosto dela e ela desviou o olhar.

-Será que você não vai me deixar em paz? –ela perguntou.

-Quer a verdade? –levantou o queixo dela e Gina pousou seu olhar nos olhos cinzentos do Malfoy.

Draco foi se aproximando dos lábios dela, mas quando estavam prestes a se encostar, Gina virou o rosto:

-Acho que isso quer dizer que não. –e afastou-se dele –Mas você, como inteligente homem de negócios que é, deveria perceber que esse seu investimento apenas trará prejuízos. Eu já disse, não quero nada com você.

Draco sorriu de canto de boca:

-Ai, ai. Quando é que vai deixar de ser tão teimosa e assumir que me quer tanto quanto te quero?

Ela bufou:

-No dia em que Merlin ressuscitar vestido de havaiana e dançando cancã com Voldemort. –rolou os olhos -Não acha que é ridículo o papel que está fazendo? Sei que se acha o Don Juan, mas comigo isso não funciona. Pare de se humilhar por mim, não fica bem para o Todo Poderoso Draco Malfoy.

-Eu não estou me humilhando, estou tentando apenas tirar a venda dos seus olhos. Mas não, você continua querendo ser cega sobre a situação. O que você tem de excelente advobruxa tem de irritante, teimosa e gênio insuportável. –ele resmungou –Te vejo hoje na minha casa, aqui está o endereço. –jogou um papel em cima da mesa –Até lá. –e saiu da sala sem olhar pra trás e deixando a Weasley sozinha com seus próprios pensamentos confusos.

"_Weasley, Weasley. Não me provoque. Você está brincando com fogo, depois não reclame quando sair queimada." _O Malfoy pensou ao deixar a sala dela.

Quem a Weasley pensava que era pra dispensá-lo daquela maneira e ainda por cima insinuar que ele estava se humilhando por ela? Não, Draco Malfoy não se humilha por ninguém. Draco Malfoy humilha os outros e mal podia esperar para fazer o mesmo com Virginia Weasley.

O loiro tinha feito de propósito em não conversar com ela durante o dia. Estava dando um gelo nela, pela punhalada que ela tinha dado no ego dele no dia anterior. Mas agora além de apunhalado, seu ego estava sendo pisado. Ele não podia e não iria permitir isso!

Draco chegou em sua mansão. Deu boa noite para a governanta da casa. Era uma mulher na faixa dos cinqüenta anos chamada Amélie Jones. Era elegante, mas não tinha atrativos.

-Boa noite, Jones. A que pé anda o jantar?

-Tudo conforme o esperado, Sr. Malfoy –respondeu, eficiente.

-Ok. Onde está a Parvati?

-A Sra. Malfoy está em seus aposentos.

-Obrigado. –o loiro murmurou e subiu as escadas do saguão de entrada.

Draco virou um corredor e seguiu até o fim deste, abrindo uma porta de madeira trabalhada. Parvati encontrava-se de frente para a penteadeira, arrumando-se, mas no instante em que ouviu a porta sabia que era Draco. Então levantou-se, indo até o marido e plantando um beijo leve em seus lábios:

-Oi, amor. Como foi o seu dia? –ela perguntou, sorrindo pra ele.

O loiro deu de ombros:

-Normal. E você?

-Ansiosa pra que você chegasse. –falou, ainda nos braços dele.

Malfoy sorriu:

-Vou tomar banho. Termine de se arrumar. Sei como é vaidosa, Parvati.

A morena abraçou-o, levando os lábios aos dele. Ao estar beijando sua mulher, os pensamentos de Draco voaram involuntariamente para a advobruxa Virginia Weasley. Teve raiva de si mesmo por pensar na Weasley e por ela ser tão teimosa. Puxou com mais força Parvati contra si, o que fez com que ela se afastasse:

-Assim não, Draco. Vai amassar todo o meu vestido. –reclamou, pegando a varinha e arrumando-o.

O Malfoy deu um suspiro cansado. Virou-se e seguiu para o banheiro. Tomou um banho que serviu para relaxar um pouco. A água quente corria por seu corpo, mas vez ou outra o pensamento obsessivo de possuir a Weasley cruzava sua mente. Deu um suspiro, afastando os pensamentos indevidos.

Ao sair do chuveiro, o loiro olhou-se no espelho e secou um pouco os cabelos antes de enrolar a toalha branca ao redor da cintura. Saiu então assim do banheiro. Parvati já estava completamente arrumada. Usava um vestido longo vinho e frente única, o qual mostrava parte de seus seios fartos num decote um tanto insinuante e delineava as curvas de seu corpo. As sandálias eram pretas e o cabelo estava preso num elegante coque com alguns fios estrategicamente soltos. Os olhos negros dela estavam destacados com rímel e lápis preto, enquanto nos volumosos lábios havia um batom da mesma cor do vestido.

A morena levantou-se e ficou admirando o marido e Draco não se intimidou por isso, parecia estar acostumado à situação. Algumas gotas de água remanescentes traçavam caminho pelo peitoral definido e não era apenas o peitoral. Qualquer uma diria que ele tinha um corpo perfeito. Parvati amava tudo naquele corpo. Seus olhos passaram pelos ombros largos, tórax e barriga tanquinho. Ela foi até ele e passou a mão pelo abdômen dele. Draco riu e ficou de frente para Parvati:

-Draco, isso é uma tortura! –ela reclamou –Só não te agarro agora porque já me arrumei toda e daqui a pouco os convidados chegam. Ah, mas depois você não me escapa. –ela piscou, desenrolando a toalha do corpo do loiro e dando um leve aperto na bunda dele.

-Safada! –ele falou com um sorriso malicioso, enquanto começava a se trocar.

-Vou estar na sala de visita esperando os convidados, querido. Não demore. –e saiu do quarto com a toalha que ele outrora usara.

Draco vestiu uma cueca cinza e meias de mesma cor. Em seguida enfiou-se um uma calça preta e calçou sapatos também pretos. Olhou-se por um instante no espelho da penteadeira, então penteou os cabelos após passar um pouco de seu perfume Calvin Klein. Vestiu uma camisa branca, deixando aberto os primeiros botões e arregaçando as mangas na altura dos cotovelos, o que lhe dava um ar despojado.

Saiu do quarto satisfeito e com seu ar de "Eu sou o bom e posso" de sempre.

Ding Dong. Era o barulho da campainha no apartamento de Virgínia. Adelina já tinha ido embora e como não faltavam muitos minutos para as 8h da noite, previa ser Olívio:

-Já vai! –gritou, terminando de passar um gloss nos lábios.

A ruiva pegou a bolsa e foi até a porta, abrindo-a à maneira trouxa, já que sua varinha se encontrava num dos bolsos internos de seu sobretudo.

-Boa noite, Olívio. –ela cumprimentou-o, sorrindo.

O moreno usava uma calça branca. Sapatos e camisa pretos. E por cima uma jaqueta de seu time de quadribol. Ele deu um breve selinho e sorriu de volta:

-Boa noite, Gina. Você está linda! –Olívio disse mirando-a.

A Weasley vestia um sobretudo preto que estava aberto e deixava à mostra seu vestido preto que ia até o joelho, o decote era quadrado e discreto. As sandálias eram pretas com detalhes em prata e tinham um salto fino e alto. Em seu pescoço estava uma delicada corrente com um pingente em forma de gota que combinava com seus brincos. O cabelo rubro estava preso num alto rabo de cavalo e duas mechas pendiam, uma de cada lado, em sua face.

-Podemos ir? –perguntou e ele saiu de seu transe.

-Claro. –e ofereceu o braço para ela, que aceitou.

Após a ruiva trancar a porta do apartamento, os dois andaram pelo corredor e pegaram o elevador para sair no saguão e assim chegar à saída. Lá fora havia um táxi esperando-os. Ao adentrarem o veículo, Gina leu o endereço no papel em que Draco tinha escrito. Logo o motorista deu a partida.

Olívio perguntou:

-Como foram esses dias em que não te vi?

-Ah. A Eve foi seqüestrada. –a ruiva contou.

-Nossa, por quem? Ela está bem? –fez uma cara surpresa e preocupada.

-Nott. E sim, a Evelyn está bem e está de volta, graças ao Malfoy.

-Ah... –murmurou com imenso desagrado.

-Olívio por mais que você não goste do Malfoy tem que reconhecer que se não fosse por ele a Evelyn não estaria viva.

-Tá bom, Gina. Mas não vamos falar do Malfoy, eu já vou ter que ver ele...

-Tá bom, Olívio. Mas que implicância! –ela reclamou –Então me fala o que você andou fazendo.

-Nada de interessante. Mas logo as minhas férias vão acabar, Gina. Aliás, tenho que voltar a treinar no fim de semana. Sim, o meu treinador é um carrasco. –falou dramaticamente –Mas o que posso fazer? Eu amo quadribol.

Gina sorriu, ao perceber que os olhos dele brilharam ao falar que amava quadribol. A ruiva compreendia porque também amava o que fazia, amava a justiça. Apenas amargava ter tido que se afastar da profissão de aurora, mas era por uma boa causa que agora estava se dedicando apenas à advobruxia.

"_Eu vou pegar o Malfoy..." _ela pensou, mas logo percebeu o duplo sentido daquilo _"Pegar no sentido de enrrascá-lo e mandá-lo pra Azkaban. É, é isso." _ Explicou para si mesma.

-Vou sentir sua falta, Olívio.

Ele sorriu:

-Eu também, Gina. Mas não quero perder sua amizade.

-Eu também não. Promete que vai me escrever?

-Prometo. –disse e passou uma mão pelos dois ombros dela.

Ficaram assim pelo resto do trajeto, o que não foi muito tempo, posto que logo o táxi estacionou em frente aos portões de uma imponente Mansão.

Olívio pagou ao taxista. Aquele era um bairro trouxa, porém claramente luxuoso. Adiantaram-se para o grande portão preto e do lado de dentro havia dois seguranças.

-Com licença, mas somos convidados do Sr. Malfoy. –Gina disse para o segurança que estava mais próximo.

-Seus nomes, por favor.

-Virginia Molly Weasley. –a ruiva falou.

-Olívio Frederick Wood. –o moreno disse.

O segurança abriu o portão para que eles entrassem, fechando-o logo em seguida:

-Vão por esse caminho. –o outro segurança recomendou –A Sra. Malfoy odeia que pisem na grama do jardim.

Os dois acenaram positivamente e seguiram em silêncio o caminho sugerido. Quando se aproximaram da majestosa porta branca da entrada, esta se abriu e revelou um mordomo. O homem tinha cerca de 50 anos. Parecia sério e elegante, vestindo trajes típicos de sua função:

-Boa noite Sr. Wood e Srta. Weasley. Permitam-me pegar seus casacos.

Olívio tirou seu casaco e entregou ao homem, que tirou o sobretudo de Virginia. Uma mulher que eles não haviam notado antes, pronunciou-se:

-Boa noite. Sou a Sra. Jones, a governanta. Os patrões estão na sala de visitas. Irei acompanhá-los até lá.

A ruiva reparou numa grande escada no Saguão de Entrada, mas eles não foram conduzidos ao andar superior e sim contornaram e foram pela esquerda. Andaram por um corredor em que havia diversos quadros nas paredes. Viraram à direita e então avistaram a sala de visitas. Era um cômodo luxuoso e bem decorado. Um lustre majestoso pendia do centro do teto. As cortinas eram brancas com detalhes dourados e estavam afastadas, de modo a mostrar a paisagem de uma parte do jardim através da janela. Recobrindo o piso de mármore havia um tapete branco e felpudo. Os diversos móveis que ali havia eram de mogno. Uma bela lareira ficava de frente para um dos sofás de couro branco.

-O Sr. Wood e a Srta. Weasley. –a governanta anunciou –Com licença. –e retirou-se.

Draco e Parvati levantaram-se para saldar os convidados. A morena foi a primeira a se adiantar. Deu um beijo no rosto da Weasley e outro no de Wood. A seguir foi a vez de Draco. Estendeu a mão para o moreno:

-Wood. –murmurou e apertou a mão dele.

Quando virou-se para Virgínia. Tinha um trejeito de sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios e seus olhos brilhavam em malícia.

-Weasley. –disse com a voz um tanto rouca e desdenhosa, enquanto tocava seus lábios numa mão dela que ele mesmo havia levantado.

Gina sentiu suas faces esquentarem e sentiu-se incomodada pelo olhar dele, como se a estivesse despindo a bel prazer. Assim que pôde tirou sua mão da dele, mas a sensação de desconforto permaneceu. Para seu alívio, Parvati quebrou o silêncio que havia se instalado entre os quatro.

-Fico muito grata que tenham vindo. –a morena sorriu para os convidados, que sorriram de volta.

Logo que a anfitriã tinha dito isso, uma empregada entrou com uma bandeja com dois bules, algumas xícaras com colherinhas, guardanapos e um açucareiro. A empregada serviu chá a eles como era do gosto de cada um. Gina não pôde deixar de reparar que apenas ela e Draco não tinham leite nem uma grande quantidade de açúcar em seus chás. Apenas ergueu momentaneamente as sobrancelhas ao perceber a coincidência em seus gostos. Por um instante, o Malfoy lançou-lhe um olhar no mínimo quente e ela encarou-o de volta em desafio. Porém, o loiro logo desviou o olhar, com receio que sua mulher percebesse. Tudo o que ele menos precisava era um ataque histérico e ciumento de Parvati.

Após todos terem terminado o chá, Draco propôs:

-O que acham irmos para a sala de jantar?

A proposta do loiro foi aceita e os quatros levantaram-se. Os anfitriões seguiam a frente dos convidados, como que os guiando pelo caminho. Não demoraram a chegar na sala de jantar, a qual era finamente decorada. Havia uma grande mesa no centro, com diversas badejas, travessas, pratos, talheres, taças e tudo mais que era necessário a uma mesa requintada.

A ruiva não pôde reclamar da comida nem da bebida que foram servidos no jantar, mas não podia dizer o mesmo do comportamento de Draco Malfoy. De um lado sentaram o loiro e sua esposa e do outro Gina com Olívio. A Weasley estava de frente para o Malfoy e não imaginava o que ele poderia fazer que a desconcertasse e desconcentrasse. Mas ela teve que assumir que ele conseguiu.

Virginia comia calmamente quando sentiu pela primeira vez algo roçar em seu pé e subir até um pouco acima de seu tornozelo. Logo notou que era o Malfoy quem estava fazendo isso. Olhou para ele com cara de poucos amigos e ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e exibiu um meio sorriso malicioso antes de colocar a expressão mais inocente em sua face. A advobruxa ficou vermelha de raiva, e depois de vergonha, quando ele continuou roçando nela.

-...certo, Gina? –foi o que ouviu Parvati dizer e imediatamente olhou para ela, com cara confusa.

A essa altura já tinham terminado a refeição, mas permaneciam na mesa. A morena parecia esperar uma resposta da ruiva e ela teve que admitir que não ouvira a pergunta:

-Desculpe, Parvati. Eu estava distraída. O que dizia?

-Estava comentando como você tem ao seu lado um dos melhores partidos da Inglaterra. –disse pacientemente –Acho que vocês formam um belo casal.

Gina ficou sem-graça pelo comentário dela. Olívio disse:

-Ah, que isso, Parvati. Eu não estou com toda essa bola.

-Não é o que o Semanário das Bruxas pensa... –falou, sorrindo para ele.

-Além do mais eu e a Gina somos apenas bons amigos, não é? –disse, olhando para a Weasley.

-Sim. Apenas bons amigos. –ela confirmou.

-Eu torço para o União de Pludmere. –ela declarou –O Draco também.

-Então somos todos. –Olívio respondeu a ela –A Gina também torce.

-Eu tenho uma camisa do time, Olívio. –a morena contou –Será que poderia me fazer o grande favor de autografar pra mim e pedir que seus companheiros de time façam o mesmo? –fez uma cara de criança inocente que merecia presente de natal, o que era estranho, porque ela não tinha nada de inocente, estando bem sexy em seu modelito vinho.

-Ah, claro. –o moreno disse, num tom de quem estava apenas sendo gentil.

Parvati levantou-se:

-Draco, você não se importaria se eu levasse o Olívio até a sala de quadribol, certo? –perguntou, meio incerta, como quem pede autorização.

O loiro deu de ombros:

-Não, pode ir. A Weasley me fará companhia. –respondeu e Gina o fuzilou com o olhar, enquanto assistia Olívio levantar-se e sair com Parvati.

Draco fez um gesto com a cabeça para que a governanta seguisse os dois e ela obedeceu. Gina não pôde deixar de comentar ironicamente:

-Nossa, é incrível como você confia na sua esposa.

Malfoy deu seu sorrisinho sarcástico:

-É realmente uma dáviva essa que eu tenho, confiar nas pessoas. –comentou em motejo –Ah, você sabe, Virginia. Nunca se perde por ser cauteloso.

-Claro, porque desconfiar até da própria sombra é algo totalmente produtivo.

Draco ficou sério, seu rosto inexpressivo e seus olhos um tanto apertados:

-Acredite ou não, Virginia. Foi desconfiar até da própria sombra que me manteve vivo e onde estou até hoje.

A Weasley reparou que havia um tom confessional na voz arrastada dele e resolveu tentar aproveitar-se disso:

-Não vejo como alguém possa encontrar algo que não te agrade nessa sua vidinha perfeita. –falou, olhando profunda e desafiadoramente nos olhos azuis acinzentados, escondendo a curiosidade de sua voz.

Os olhos do Malfoy relampejaram por um instante:

-Ah, Virginia, engana-se se pensa que é fácil ser Draco Malfoy. A minha vida não é um mar-de-rosas. Eu tenho uma vida de luxo, é claro. Mas dinheiro não é tudo...

A ruiva arregalou os olhos, interrompendo-o na mesma hora:

-Eu não pensei que viveria para ver o dia em que Draco Malfoy diria que dinheiro não é tudo. –disse impressionada.

Ele rolou os olhos antes de responder:

-Não é tudo, mas é muito importante. O que eu quis dizer é que não adianta ter dinheiro se você não souber se impôr. E ainda assim eu poderia dizer que 90 das pessoas a minha volta, isso se não for mais, são falsas. Posso dizer que sou respeitado, mas isso é porque sou temido. E você pode achar que eu não faço nada, mas não é verdade. O dia inteiro eu estou trabalhando. De dentro da minha sala eu controlo tudo. Todos meus investimentos, patrimônios, contas bancárias. Isso é realmente cansativo. Uma das únicas pessoas que demonstram afeto por mim é a Parvati. Ela não vem com puxa-saquismo. Tá certo que ela sempre me obedece e faz minhas vontades, mas isso é porque me ama. Acho que é a única pessoa que me ama como homem, sabe?

"_No que fui me meter? Vou virar conselheira do Malfoy agora, é?" _perguntou-se surpresa pelo que ele estava dizendo _"A Samantha ama o Draco, mas isso eu não posso dizer. Eu prometi a ela que não contaria."_

-A Cho Chang te amou e no entanto...

Os olhos de Draco ficaram mais frios e cinzentos assim que a oriental foi mencionada:

-O que está insinuando, Virginia? –perguntou desconfiado.

-Não estou insinuando nada, Draco. Larga de ser paranóico! Você fica aí reclamando que ninguém te ama? Aff, o que aconteceu com o Malfoy que eu conhecia?

-Ele ainda está aqui. Apenas precisa de alguém com cérebro e esperto para auxiliá-lo em certos dilemas de sua vida.

-Está me pedindo ajuda? –ele não negou nem afirmou –Por que a sua mulher não pode te ouvir?

O loiro suspirou:

-A Parvati não sabe me consolar. Não com palavras, sabe? Ela ia já partir pra cima de mim, tirando as roupas e...

-Tá, tá. –a ruiva cortou-o, sentindo-se quente de repente –Eu não preciso desse tipo de detalhes, já entendi. –falou e ele deu um sorriso malicioso, o que fê-la lembrar de novo de como ele era na cama... –Mas e a Samantha ou o Zabini?

-Hum, a Samantha é mais uma das secretárias que é apaixonada por mim. Eu não gostaria de falar com ela sobre certas coisas. O Blás é um bom amigo, bom negociador, advobruxo, mas tem a sensibilidade de uma colher de chá. Não saberia me aconselhar em muitas coisas e iria rir de mim se eu viesse com certos assuntos. Você é perfeita, Virginia. –e quando ele disse isso, a ruiva corou –É inteligente, esperta e corajosa. Além de ser uma mulher, ou seja, ter a noção emocional que falta no Blás. Você é desafiadora, Virginia e podemos conversar de igual pra igual, não acha?

A Weasley abriu um grande sorriso. Estaria finalmente penetrando a fortaleza que Draco Malfoy tinha a sua volta?

-Claro, Draco. Sobre o que você quer conversar? Desde que não seja sobre o que queria dizer com aquele gesto que você estava fazendo durante o jantar... –disse, espreitando os olhos dele para captar sua reação.

Por eles passou um brilho de divertimento e tornaram-se mais azuis. Um meio sorriso surgiu em seus lábios finos, ao dizer:

-Ora, aquilo foi apenas para ver a sua reação e foi realmente divertido.

Gina mordeu o lábio inferior, controlando-se para não voar no pescoço dele o estrangulando até a morte.

-Então você não queria...?

-Queria...? –ele perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas e incentivando-a a completar a pergunta.

-Insinuar que queria dormir comigo. –falou baixinho, quase que só movanedo os lábios.

E foi graças a leitura labial que ele pôde entender o que a ruiva quisera dizer e seu sorriso alargou-se:

-Entenda como quiser. –disse com a voz rouca e arrastada, e Gina tinha certeza que ele tinha feito isso para que ela achasse sexy, mas o pior era que tinha funcionado.

-Hum, posso te perguntar algo? –a ruiva questionou cautelosamente.

-Além dessa pergunta que já fez? –era visível o deleite do loiro.

-Sim. –e ele concordou –Por que você trai a Parvati? Se ela é tão boa pra você como diz, não deveria traí-la, certo?

Ele suspirou:

-Bem, talvez eu seja um pouco machista. Como eu já te disse, a Parvati sabe que eu a traio, mas ela não tenta me impedir. Acho que ela sabe que se tentasse, eu não deixaria que ela mandasse em mim. Uma mulher mandar em mim? Haha, acho difícil. E como já te disse antes eu não a amo.

-Então se você amasse uma mulher, você seria fiel? –perguntou.

-Você disse que era uma pergunta, Virginia, está abusando da minha boa vontade. –disse educadamente, mas tinha um que de assunto encerrado.

A Weasley ia abrir a boca para replicar, mas Parvati e Olívio voltaram e ela desistiu. O moreno vinha trazendo uma camisa do time de quadribol, cuidadosamente dobrada e sentou-se ao lado da Weasley, no lugar em que estivera anteriormente. Parvati, porém, não se sentou. Ela foi até Gina e disse:

-Tem algo que eu gostaria de te mostrar.

-O quê? –a ruiva não pôde deixar de esconder sua curiosidade e surpresa.

-Minha coleção de jóias. –e estendeu a mão para a advobruxa que aceitou e levantou-se.

Gina, estava meio preocupada em deixar Olívio sozinho com Draco, já que era bem evidente a aversão que ele demonstrava pelo loiro, mas seguiu a colega de Casa. Passaram pelo Saguão de Entrada, subindo as grandes escadas e seguindo para a direita e virando depois à direita também. Quase no fim do corredor tinha uma porta. Parvati sacou sua varinha:

-_Alohomora. _–e a porta abriu-se –_Lumus. _–todas as luzes do cômodo acenderam-se.

Era uma salinha confortável. Havia há um canto, uma mesa com cadeiras. No chão havia um tapede verde-musgo e as paredes eram repletas de armários com vitrines iluminadas que permitiam claramente a visão das jóias. No alto, no centro da sala, havia um lustre. A ruiva estava impressionada com a quantidade de jóias que por ali havia. Era até muito possível que o valor daquelas jóias juntas ultrapassassem o valor de seu apartamento.

-O que achou? –Parvati perguntou, ostentando um largo sorriso, como quem se orgulha de algo.

-São realmente lindas. –foi tudo o que Gina disse e era verdade.

A ruiva gostava de jóias. Qual mulher não gostava? Mas não tinha inveja da coleção de Parvati. Na verdade, achava aquilo um exagero. Virginia não era fútil e nem desejava ser. Antes de ter uma grande coleção de belas jóias como aquela, preferia ajudar os outros.

-Hum. –a morena murmurou e seu sorriso sumiu, fazendo Gina perguntar-se se era porque não tinha demosntrado o espanto e inveja que ela esperava –Mas não foi apenas por isso que te chamei aqui. –declarou seriamente.

-Então por que mais seria? –perguntou de forma neutra.

-Bem...Nem sei como te dizer isso, Gina. Você é bem próxima do Draco, né?

Virginia fez que sim, engolindo em seco e ficando vermelha enquanto perguntava-se se Parvati sabia que tinha dormido com o marido dela.

-Você sabe que eu amo o Draco, né, Gina? E cá entre nós, ele não é o que se pode chamar de homem fiel...Então, será que você não poderia ficar de olho nele e me relatar quais são as possíveis amantes dele? –Parvati perguntou torcendo as mãos uma na outra e aparentemente envergonhada de estar pedindo isso a ela –Estudamos na mesma Casa e eu confio em você. Será que pode fazer isso por mim?

Mais uma vez a ruiva engoliu em seco e tentava esconder seu desconforto e culpa ao ouvir o que a outra lhe pedia. Respirou profundamente antes de responder:

-Não sei, Parvati. Não é como se eu tivesse esse tipo de conversa com o Draco, entende? Mas eu posso tentar prestar mais atenção.

A morena deu um abraço repentino em Gina:

-Obrigada, Gina. –agradeceu e aquele gesto fez com que a Weasley se sentisse péssima pelo resto da semana.

Os dias passaram-se com Gina tentando evitar Draco pois ele era uma tentação ambulante e apesar dele não mais falado abertamente, indicava de maneira sutil que ainda a queria. Na sexta-feira, Virginia despedira-se de Olívio com um abraço apertado e um beijo depois dele prometer que escreveria para ela mandando notícias.

No sábado de manhã, era 10h quando a Weasley abriu os olhos preguiçosamente. A semana tinha sido cansativa. Ainda bocejando, dirigiu-se ao banheiro e tomou um banho que despertou-a eficientemente.

Fez algumas panquecas e enquanto as comia lembrou-se de Harry. Antes de viajar, ele havia feito panquecas para ela. Fazia um certo tempo que não tinha notícias de Harry e isso a deixava um tanto triste. Teria ele já se esquecido dela?

A ruiva chacoalhou a cabeça, como que para espantar esses tipos de pensamentos.

"_Ele apenas deve estar muito atarefado e não teve tempo para escrever pra mim."_

Ainda questionando-se sobre a possível falta de tempo do ex-namorado, dirigiu-se ao banheiro e escovou os dentes mecanicamente. Precisava se arrumar, pois era o dia do almoço na casa de Gui e Fleur.

Colocou um vestido preto básico que ia até um pouco acima do joelho e tinha alças consideravelmente largas que caiam abaixo de seus ombros alvos e salpicados graciosamente com sardas, deixando-os à mostra. Calçou um par de sandálias pretas com um salto básico de 5cm. Deixou os cabelos rubros soltos, cascateando abaixo de seus ombros. Destacou os olhos com lápis preto e os lábios com um gloss transparente. Após perfumar-se já podia considerar-se pronta. Pegou uma bolsa preta estilo esporte chique e aparatou nos jardins da casa de seu irmão. Deu uma rápida olhada pelo jardim e pôde ver várias cabeças ruivas, mas antes que pudesse reconhecer alguém, ouviu a voz de sua querida sobrinha:

-Tia Gina! –a ruivinha vinha correndo na direção da advobruxa.

Virginia abriu um grande sorriso e tomou a criança nos braços:

-Oi, Eve. Você tá muito lindinha, sabia? –falou observando o vestido azul escuro de passeio que ela utilizava e a tiara de mesma cor que predia a franja da garota.

-Brigada. –agradeceu depositando um beijinho na bochecha de Gina.

Quando soltou Evelyn no chão, ela anunciou que iria brincar com os primos (filhos de Carlinhos e dos gêmeos). A ruiva observou com um sorriso no rosto a sobrinha correndo alegre, mas logo tudo tornou-se preto. Alguém tapou-lhe os olhos. Ela sentiu um perfume que sua memória reconheceu. Mas seria realmente possível? Será que não estava sonhando acordada?

-Não me reconhece mais, Gi? –uma voz disse doce e ao mesmo tempo sensual.

Mandando as favas se estivesse sendo precipitada, o que não mais acreditava após ouvir a voz, gritou animada:

-Harry! –e seus olhos foram destapados.

Gina virou-se de frente para o moreno e deu-lhe um abraço quebra-ossos:

-Eu reconheceria a sua voz em qualquer lugar. Eu senti saudades. –murmurou no ouvido dele.

Harry focou seus olhos verdes no rosto de Virginia. Meses haviam se passado e apesar de tudo, ele sentia-se um total apaixonado por aquela mulher. Seu coração batia rápido, parecendo querer saltar do peito.

"_Eu não deveria estar me sentindo assim." _Ele pensou, confuso.

-Também senti saudades, Gina. –declarou e beijou-a repentinamente.

A ruiva prontamente fechou os olhos e correspondeu ao beijo. Harry beijava de forma calma e comedida, não costumava demonstrar muito fogo em seus beijos, mas eles eram muito bons e sempre tiveram o efeito tranqüilizador. Potter tinha uma das mãos enlaçando frouxamente a cintura da Weasley e a outra mão encontrava-se no começo das costas dela, logo abaixo do pescoço. Gina por sua vez tinha uma das mãos contra o tórax de Harry e a outra a passear pelos cabelos negros e macios dele. O perfume de Harry possuía um cheiro que a fazia se sentir em casa. Naquele momento parecia existir somente ela, Harry e o quão reconfortante era estar nos braços dele depois de tanto tempo. No entanto, para sua surpresa, o moreno parou o beijo de repente, como se o que estivessem fazendo fosse errado. Olhou para a cara confusa de Gina e disse:

-Não podemos ficar aos beijos aqui na frente de todos, concorda?

-É, você tem razão. Mas o que está fazendo por aqui, Sr. Harry Potter? E por que não me escreve a tanto tempo? –perguntou em tom autoritário.

-Eu? Bem, eu tenho uma reunião com o ministro inglês. Então passei hoje cedo na Toca e me disseram desse almoço, daí eu vim aqui. Não escrevi antes porque queria te fazer uma surpresa.

-É, posso dizer que eu realmente fiquei surpresa. –ela assumiu –A última pessoa que esperava encontrar por aqui era você.

-Olha, Gina. Mas me disseram que esse almoço era em comemoração porque a Eve foi salva de um seqüestro. Não quiseram me explicar mais que isso, disseram para que eu perguntasse a você.

Pela primeira vez desde que tinha visto Harry ali ela sentiu-se desconfortável. Mais uma vez seus pensamentos foram parar em Draco Malfoy.

-Harry, é verdade. A Evelyn foi seqüestrada. –Harry fez cara de preocupado –Lembra que eu tinha mandado o Nott pra Azkaban e ele tinha jurado vingança? Então, o Nott fugiu da prisão e ele seqüestrou a Eve. Disse que queria matá-la e que faria da pior maneira possível e isso tudo porque queria me atingir, sabia o quanto a Eve significa pra mim. Harry eu não sabia o que fazer, eu fiquei totalmente apavorada e então eu... –engoliu em seco –Pedi ajuda ao Malfoy. Sabe, eu trabalho na empresa dele e ele disse mais de uma vez que podia contar com ele se algum dia precisasse. Foi o que fiz. Pensei que alguém como o Malfoy poderia saber como alguém como Nott pensava e assim achar a Eve mais rápido e com vida. O Malfoy salvou a Evelyn das garras do Nott e eu sou muito grata a ele. A Fleur e o Gui também ficaram muito gratos. Então fizeram esse almoço que tem o Malfoy como convidado de honra.

Harry fez cara de desgosto e em seguida de pensativo:

-Gina, o Malfoy não presta e você sabe disso. Eu nunca concordei realmente com o fato de você trabalhar pra ele... Não acha que o Malfoy poderia ter armado tudo isso?

-O quê?!?

-O seqüestro da Evelyn. –ele esclareceu –Apenas não sei porque ele faria isso.

-Harry, não. O Malfoy não faria uma coisa dessas. Ele realmente gosta da Eve e a Eve gosta dele. Quando ele chegar você verá. – a ruiva disse com veemência.

O moreno não pareceu muito convencido disso, mas não comentou mais nada sobre. Insistu no assunto da ruiva estar trabalhando para o Malfoy:

-Gina, me diga. Por que está trabalhando pro Malfoy? Você decidiu se aproximar dele para conseguir provas para mandá-lo para Azkaban, foi?

A ruiva perguntou-se como ele podia conhecê-la a ponto de acertar uqais eram as intenções dela. Mas lembrou-se de Hermione dizendo que não deveria contar a ninguém, então negou:

-Claro que não, Harry. –mentiu –Nossa, cheguei e nem cumprimentei o pessoal, como sou desleixada. – aruiva bateu a mão na testa e encaminhou-se para onde os adultos estavam.

Cumprimentou Fleur e Gui, seus pais, seus irmãos e as mulheres deles. Durante o tempo em que estava conversando com eles, Harry mantinha uma mão passada pela cintura dela, mas Gina nem tinha percebido. Comentava com Molly sobre os pratos que haviam sido preparados por ela especialmente para o almoço, quando ouviu Evelyn exclamar, feliz:

-Tio Draco!

Involuntariamente, Virginia virou-se para assistir a cena. Draco Malfoy estava perfeito em um sapato e calça azul escura e uma camisa pólo preta. Os cabelos estavam levemente despenteados. Gina não pôde deixar de reparar em como aquela camisa tornava perceptível o belo corpo que tinha por baixo dela e também não pode deixar de reparar no belo sorriso que ele exibiu ao ver Evelyn correndo em sua direção. A ruiva assistia à cena maravilhada. Evelyn pulou no colo de Draco e ele ergueu-a em seus braços. A ruivinha deu um beijo na bochecha dele e murmurou qualquer coisa que fez o loiro sorrir e beijar a bochecha dela também.

Em seguida Draco veio andando até onde Gina e os anfitriões estavam. A ruiva tratou de tirar rapidinho o sorriso bobo que tinha e recompôs-se. Malfoy, após colocar Eve no chão, cumprimentou a todos de maneira educada, beijando a mão das damas (exceto Gina) e apertando a mão dos cavalheiros e também agradeceu a Gui e Fleur o convite. Então dirigiu-se a advobruxa. Deu um beijo no rosto dela:

-Olá, Virginia. –tinha um olhar profundo e um meio sorriso, o que sumiu ao virar-se para Harry –Potter. –disse sem emoção alguma e estendeu a mão ao moreno, que a apertou mais forte que o necessário.

"_Potter? Ai, não acredito que tinha esquecido do Harry. Puxa, e olha que ele tá apertanto pra caramba a minha cintura agora." _Ela pensou, não se conformando que Malfoy tinha causado nela tamanho alienamento.

-Olá, Draco. Como vai? – a ruiva perguntou.

-Bem. –respondeu e em sua voz havia ironia.

Harry olhava com cara de descrença:

-Desde quando vocês se tratam pelo primeiro nome?

Draco deu um sorriso debochado:

-Ciúmes, Potter?

-Ora, seu... –Harry disse entredentes –Gui, o deu em você para confraternizar com esse tipo de gente?

Porém, antes que o ruivo pudesse responder, Malfoy o fez:

-Eu sou convidado de honra, se você ainda não sabe, Potter. Agora, o que eu não sei é o que você faz aqui.

-Não é da sua conta. –o moreno respondeu acidamente.

Gina interviu:

-Parem já com isso. –exigiu –Não vão deixar que velhas rixas escolares estraguem o dia, certo? Comportem-se.

Draco respirou profundamente:

-Ok, você tem razão, Virginia. –respondeu e afastou-se para conversar com Percy e Penélope.

-Desde quando o Malfoy te escuta e te dá razão, Gina Weasley?

Ela deu um suspiro cansado:

-O Malfoy tem razão, você está com ciúmes. –declarou.

-E o meu ciúmes tem fundamento?

-Não. –a ruiva respondeu rápido, rápido demais, mas Harry pareceu não perceber.

Durante o almoço Gina e Draco trocaram alguns olhares dissimulados, mas ninguém pareceu perceber. A ruiva sentia-se desconfortável estando num local em que estavam presentes os dois homens para quem ela já havia se entregado. Tentou agir o mais natural possível, o que conseguiu com sucesso, mas tinha custado a ela grande utilização da arte de atuar. Excetuando-se esses poréns, foi um almoço agradável. Fazia tempo que a Weasley não se reunia com sua família para um almoço e ela compreendeu que sentia falta disso. Evitou falar com Draco, não querendo dar margens a supsições que Harry poderia vir a ter. Na verdade, só não pudera evitar falar com ele quando ele viera se despedir. E para o alívio da ruiva dessa vez não houve nenhum contato:

-Até segunda, Virginia. –disse calmamente –Adeus, Potter. –disse ao moreno e seu tom era raivoso.

"_Espero nunca mais te ver!" _Harry e Draco pensaram ao mesmo tempo.

Quando o loiro desaparatou, Gina pôde respirar aliviada. Despediu-se de sua família e Harry perguntou:

-Gina, posso te levar até o seu apartamento?

Ela fez que sim e os dois aparataram.

Draco chegou possesso em sua casa e se trancou em seu escritório. Fez um feitiço de impertubabilidade na porta e só então externou toda sua fúria.

-POTTER DESGRAÇADO! –gritou, bebendo um copo de Firewhisky de uma só vez e em seguida jogando com força o copo na parede –Como se atreve?!? A Virginia é minha! SÓ MINHA! –bateu na mesa com força.

Estava fora de si e sabia que precisava se acalmar. Ficar de cabeça quente não o levaria a lugar algum.

"_Cadê seu sangue-frio, Draco?" _uma voz irônica em sua cabeça perguntou.

"_Ao inferno com o sangue-frio!" _outra voz respondeu com revolta.

Draco conjurou outro copo e sentou-se à sua escrivaninha. Pegou a garrafa de Firewhisky e encheu o copo com a bebida. Respirou profundamente enquanto enterrava a cabeça nas mãos.

"_O que está acontecendo comigo?!? O que aquela Weasley fez comigo? Eu não posso estar com ciúmes, isso é impossível e inadmisível. Eu apenas não gosto de dividir o que é meu. O que é que o Potter está fazendo por aqui? Não pôde ter saído do cargo e Ministro ou a imprensa noticiaria e eu saberia. Ah, lembrei o Percy disse que ele tinha uma reunião ou algo do tipo com o ministro inglês. Então o Potter não deve se demorar por aqui. Tenho vontade de matar aquele testa rachada, mas não posso. De qualquer forma a Virginia não se entregará a outro homem como se entregou a mim. Não conseguirá transar com outro sem pensar em mim, estou certo disso." _E esse último pensamento deu a ele certo alívio e confiança.

A ruiva tinha acabado de trancar a porta do apartamento e virava-se para Potter:

-Olha, Harry, eu... –mas foi cortada por um beijo.

Gina tentou empurrá-lo:

-Harry, me deixa falar.

-Não há nada para ser falado que não possa ser demonstrado. Eu senti muito a sua falta, Gina. –e beijou-a novamente.

Dessa vez a Weasley correspondeu. Ela sentiu que estava andando de costas, mas não sabia para onde, já que estava de olhos fechados. Então caiu na cama e entendeu que estava em seu quarto. Harry Potter estava por cima de si e beijava-lhe o pescoço enquanto descia o zíper nas costas do vestido dela. As mãos do moreno passeavam desejosas pelo corpo dela.

Gina porém não conseguia relaxar com os toques dele. Lembrava de Malfoy e de seu jeito sedutor e selvagem. Queria se bater por estar com quem queria estar há meses e só pensar em outro, ainda mesmo sendo esse outro quem era.

"_O que você fez com a minha sanidade, Malfoy!?!" _gritou em pensamento.

Não conseguia entender porque seu corpo aquecia-se com os toques de Harry, mas entrava em brasas com os de Draco. Por mais que o Potter demonstrasse paixão em seus beijos, eles não eram ardentes quanto os do loiro.

Harry já havia dispido a si mesmo e a ruiva, mas ela estava ocupada demais revivendo mentalmente os momentos em que estivera na cama com o Malfoy, então só percebeu quando estava sendo penetrada. Harry olhava profundamente os olhos castanhos, mas o que a ruiva queria e não queria ao mesmo tempo era tirar aquele par de olhos cinzentos de sua memória.

Gina fechou os olhos e a imagem de Draco por cima dela apareceu em sua mente como uma foto em frente a suas retinas. Começou a sentir mais prazer depois disso e continuou de olhos fechados. Apenas o cheiro do corpo dele lembrava-lhe que estava ali com Harry potter e não Draco Malfoy. A respiração da ruiva era entrecortada por suspiros, mas não chegava a gemer ao contrário de Harry que parecia estar sentindo mais prazer do que nunca. Após atingir seu limite, Harry saiu de cima da ruiva. Os dois miravam o teto e respiravam aceleradamente.

Gina pensava com um grande peso na consciência como Malfoy a satisfizera mais do Harry. Não entendia como podia ter um desejo sexual tão forte por Draco e amar Harry. Mas será que ela ainda amava Harry?

"_Mas é claro que eu amo o Harry! Eu sempre o amei. Não é uma atração pelo Malfoy que vai mudar isso." _ Ela pensou, sem reparar que não tinha ficado corada ao vê-lo nem seu coração tinha batido mais rápido.

Harry por sua vez tentava reunir coragem para contar a Gina algo muito sério e importante.

"_Oras, Harry Potter. É ou não é um grifinório?" _

-Hum, Gina... –mas a ruiva estava distraída em seus próprios pensamentos e não parecia ter escutado –Gina!

-O que foi, Harry?

-Eu tenho algo pra te dizer. –ele parecia embaraçado e não saber por onde começar –Sei que já devia ter falado antes, mas...

-Assim está me assustando, Harry. –disse, mas não se encaravam, os dois continuavam a fitar o teto –Fale de uma vez! –exigiu após um intervalo de silêncio.

-Eu...Gina, me perdoa...Eu...voumecasar.

-O quê?!?

-Eu vou me casar. –disse mais pausadamente.

-Sim, eu já tinha entendido. Foi a surpresa. –e incrivelmente disse isso calmamente e não tinha vontade de derramar uma única lágrima.

Houve um silêncio incômodo, o qual Harry interrompeu:

-Gina, fale alguma coisa. Se você não quiser, eu não me caso. Eu amo você na verdade. Eu só preciso que me peça e então...

-Não, Harry. –falou simplesmente.

-Não quer que me case?

Ela respirou fundo:

-Você deve se casar com essa mulher. Ela deve ser muito especial se fez com que você a pedisse em noivado, coisa que você não me pediu e nós ficamos juntos por anos.

-Mas, Gina. Eu te amo...

A ruiva interrompeu-o:

-Não, Harry. Não ama mais. Case-se e seja feliz.

-Mas eu percebi agora o quanto ainda te amo e...

-Quem é ela?

-Sabrina Stanfield. Ela é filha do Chefe do Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia. Mas isso não vem ao caso, Gina, eu...

-Pára, Harry! Vai embora agora. Eu preciso de um tempo pra pensar. E não pense que irei mudar de idéia e pedir para que não se case. Quero que seja feliz com ela. –disse e ele abriua boca para retrucar –E quero que saia imediatamente do meu apartamento se não quiser perder a minha amizade.

Com um suspiro pesaroso e cansado, Harry levantou-se da cama e começou a vestir-se. Gina fechou os olhos. Seus olhos arderam, mas ela não derramou nenhuma lágrima. Sentiu uma certa dor por dentro. A dor de alguém que perde algo muito importante. Agora Gina não teria mais o conforto dos braços de Harry Potter.

Não sabia o que pensar. Quando ele tinha ido embora para os EUA ela chorara e se sentira muito pior do que estava se sentindo agora e não conseguia entender o porquê. Será que as cartas que ela e Harry trocaram ao longo dos meses em que estiveram distantes um do outro não foram suficientes para manter acesa a chama da paixão? Bem, de Harry ela não podia dizer com certeza. Mas de si suspeitava que aquilo havia sido insuficiente.

Mas se a paixão por Harry Potter havia se apagou de vez do coração de Gina Weasley, estaria o caminho livre para Malfoy ocupar esse lugar?

N/A: Gente, desculpa se o fim do cap não tá bom. Eu tentei fazer o meu melhor, mas estou gripada, morrendo de dor-de-cabeça, com forte dor-de-garganta, espirrando e com sono. Eu não quero aqui justificar a minha incapacidade de escrever algo mais decente, mas queria q tivessem piedade dessa pobre autora q vos fala (escreve) e por favor comentem.


	15. Amantes?

Capítulo 15: Amantes?

N/A: Olá queridos leitores! Desculpem pela demora, mas eu realmente tive meus motivos. Bem, vocês não podem reclamar que eu demorei e escrevi pouco. Esse capítulo é o mais longo até agora. Deu 36 pags no meu PC. À primeira vista, esse poema pode parecer um pouco deslocado, mas ele tem haver afinal hehe. Espero que gostem do cap e a espera tenha valido a pena. E plz, não esqueçam de comentar. Bjuss

_De tudo ao meu amor serei atento_

_Antes, e com tal zelo, e sempre e tanto_

_Que mesmo em face do maior encanto_

_Dele se encante mais meu pensamento._

_Quero vivê-lo em cada vão momento_

_E em seu louvour hei de espalhar meu canto_

_E rir meu riso e derramar meu pranto_

_Ao seu pesar ou seu contentamento._

_E assim, quando mais tarde me procure_

_Quem sabe a morte, angústia de quem vive_

_Quem sabe a solidão, fim de quem ama_

_Eu possa me dizer do amor (que tive):_

_Que não seja imortal, posto que é chama_

_Mas que seja infinito enquanto dure._

_**Vinicius de Moraes –Soneto de Fidelidade**_

Virginia Weasley estava deitada numa suntuosa cama de casal de uma Suíte Penthouse localizada na cobertura (36º andar). A ruiva já ouvira Hermione comentando o quanto gostaria de se hospedar ali. Agora Gina estava e mal podia acreditar. Nunca fora uma pessoa que ligava para luxos excessivos, mas definitivamente, dessa vez ao menos, tinha que dar o braço a torcer e assumir que estava maravilhada com tamanha opulência. Para ela, Las Vegas tinha sido sempre um sonho distante e se hospedar no Bellagio algo impossível. No entanto, a despeito de seus mais altos devaneios, estava realmente ali.

Sorriu, espreguiçando-se na confortável cama. Então sentiu uma mão em sua cintura. Assustou-se e virou-se, dando de cara com os olhos cinzentos de Malfoy.

"_É, pelo visto não foi um sonho. Ai, como eu queria que tivesse sido. O que eu faço agora?" _perguntou-se, enquanto corava imensamente com vontade de se esconder no Ártico e nunca mais voltar. Porém, continuava a encarar Draco.

-Bom dia, Virgínia. –ele disse tentando soar normal, mas era evidente a sua satisfação.

"_Mas é claro que o safado está satisfeito depois da última noite...Como eu pude fazer isso? Só por que fiquei alegrinha com a bebida? Eu sou mesmo uma fraca e estúpida, não deve haver outra explicação para isso." _ Pensou com raiva de si mesma e respondeu:

-Bom dia, Draco. –no tom mais impessoal que conseguiu.

Os dois encontravam-se nus e debaixo das mesmas cobertas com a direfença de que Gina se cobria o mais que podia e Draco apenas até pouco acima da cintura. Ele parecia muito à vontade com a situação, ao contrário da ruiva. O loiro então se aproximou dela, puxando-a contra si e ela engoliu em seco:

-Será que pode me soltar, Draco? E será que depois disso pode fazer o favor de sair dessa cama e ir se trocar no banheiro? –perguntou, tentando aparentar calma, o que era difícil com ele estando tão perto de si.

-Não se faça de difícil, ruivinha. –ele provocou-a e colou seus lábios nos de Gina.

A advobruxa tentou resistir, mas Malfoy ficou por cima dela e a impedia de sair de debaixo dele. O beijo dele era cheio de volúpia e desejo. A língua dele invadia sua boca de uma forma profana, mas ela já não conseguia pensar. Ele possuía o poder de fazer com que a emoção prevalecesse sobre a razão da ruiva. Ela abraçou-o, uma de suas mãos passeando pelas costas e outra pelos cabelos loiro platinados. As mãos do loiro percorriam livremente o corpo dela, fazendo-a suspirar com os toques dele. Gina tentava reunir o que ainda restava de sua sanidade para convencer-se que tinha que acabar com aquilo, mas quando ele passou a estimulá-la de forma íntima enquanto a beijava, fez com que a ruiva perdesse a noção de tudo e apenas sentisse o prazer espalhando-se por seu corpo. Draco sabia exatamente onde, como e quando tocá-la. Decerto que ele possuía muita experiência nisso, mas com Virginia era diferente. Malfoy não sentia apenas prazer quando estava dentro dela. Não, ele sentia prazer em fazê-la sentir prazer. E não era apenas prazer sexual que ele sentia ao lado dela. Draco apreciava o sorriso dela, a inteligência, o olhar profundo, as conversas, o modo de tratá-lo como um igual e até a teimosia dela. O fato é que Draco sentia que tinha mudado nem que fosse um pouco a opinião dela sobre ele para melhor e isso o deixava imensamente...feliz, ele percebeu. O Malfoy simplesmente adorava conversar com ela, eram conversas de alto nível e até mesmo confissões. Ele vinha já há algum tempo negligenciando o fato de que ela já o tinha quase mandado para a cadeia. Para ele parecia que fora em outra vida. No fundo Draco sabia que Virginia Weasley era uma mulher especial e ele a queria somente para si.

Quando não faltava muito para Virginia ter um orgasmo Draco parou e saiu de cima dela. Draco adorava deixá-la quetendo mais e sempre conseguia. Em parte a advobruxa sentia-se aliviada por ele ter parado, mas por outro lado...

Ela abriu os olhos e respirava descompassadamente. Draco a olhava fixamente, admirando a mulher ruiva que estava nua e deitada ao seu lado na mesma cama. As bochechas dela estavam vermelhas, o que poderia indicar vergonha ou raiva ou até mesmo os dois. Encarou o Malfoy de volta:

-Draco Malfoy, eu já te disse que não quero e não vou ser sua amante. Isso está completamente errado. Eu não sou uma mulher que faz o tipo de "a outra do patrão". Será que você não entende isso? –perguntou, séria.

-Você tem razão e agora eu entendo. –Draco disse e Virginia sorriu –Você é a mulher mais fantástica que eu já conheci. Você é linda e é brilhante, Virginia. Não merece ser usada, não merece ser a outra.

-Fico muito feliz que você tenha entendido. –ela falou, com um grande sorriso pelos elogios que ele tinha feito, mas com uma pontada incômoda pelo que pensava que viria a seguir.

"_Você deve estar louca, Virginia! Você não vai sentir falta, você não deve sentir falta...A quem eu estou querendo enganar?" _pensou derrotada.

Draco levantou-se da cama, sem se preocupar em cobrir o corpo e andou até o outro lado da cama. Gina ao mesmo tempo perguntava-se o que ele iria fazer e tentava olhar para o rosto dele e não para baixo...

-O que está fazendo?!? –ela perguntou, indignada quando ele pegou-a no colo.

-Vamos tomar banho, Virginia. –e rolou os olhos como se fosse óbvio.

-Juntos? –perguntou, abismada.

-E por que não? –ele questionou-a, abrindo um daqueles seus sorrisos sexy, enquanto levantava uma sobrancelha.

-Você não ouviu nada do que eu disse? –perguntou, tentando soar paciente.

-Claro que ouvi. –ele respondeu, começando a andar com ela nos braços.

-Pois não parece. –ela reclamou –Não ser sua amante inclui não tomar banho com você, sabia?

Eles chegaram ao banheiro e Draco empurrou a porta com um de seus pés:

-Virginia. E se eu disser que me separo da Parvati?

Ela fez um muxoxo:

-Haha, você espera que eu acredite nisso? É isso o que promete para todas as suas amantes? –perguntou acidamente.

-Você sabe, Virginia. Eu sei que você sabe que nunca prometi nada para aquelas mulheres. Por elas eu não faria isso, mas por você sim.

-Mas a Parvati te ama. Ela vai ficar muito chateada. Ainda mais por eu ter me comprometido a dizer quem eram suas amantes. Como posso roubar o marido dela após ela mostrar que confia em mim?

-Como é que é, Virginia? –perguntou, colocando-a no chão e olhando-a seriamente –Eu não amo a Parvati, nunca amei e ela sabe disso. Sabe também que sempre tive amantes, ela não pode querer que você ou alguém investigue a minha vida pessoal. –disse aborrecido –O que você disse a ela?

-Eu disse que não tínhamos esse tipo de conversa, mas que eu podia tentar prestar atenção. –ela disse e ele então pareceu mais aliviado –Mas será que você tem idéia de como me senti? Aposto que não. Eu me senti tão culpada por ter dormido com você. Eu não quero magoar a Parvati, ela foi minha colega de escola.

Draco respirou profundamente:

-Não acha que está na hora de aprender a ser um pouco egoísta, um pouco sonserina? O Potter foi mais que seu amigo e veja o que ele fez com você. Eu pelo menos não escondo que sou casado e ele escondeu que estava noivo pra ir pra cama com você. O que é que você vai ganhar negando-se a ficar comigo?

-Paz na consciência? –perguntou com cinismo –Mas aposto que você nunca ouviu falar disso, não é mesmo, Draco?

-Você diz que não quer magoar a Parvati. Mas e magoar a mim você quer? Quer também enganar a si mesma dizendo que não me quer?

-Você é mesmo muito convencido, Malfoy. Quem disse que eu te quero? No máximo estou magoando o seu ego. –ela respondeu, encarando-o com decisão.

-Você não me engana, Virginia. Eu sei que você quer. Eu já disse que me separo da Parvati pra você não ser a outra.

-Você me quer tanto assim? Acha que eu sou tão boa na cama a ponto de você desistir do seu casamento de aparências? –indagou, olhando-o atentamente.

-Olha, não é apenas pelo sexo, está bem? –disse e pareceu tão espontâneo que a ruiva acreditou nele –Eu posso nunca ter amado uma mulher no sentido dos livros de romances água com açúcar, mas eu tenho sentimentos. Eu não quero te perder, Virginia. Mas agradeço ao Potter por ter sido suficientemente burro pra te deixar escapar. Eu não te amo e você não me ama, mas nós podemos ter algo juntos. Eu admiro você e gosto de estar ao seu lado. Acredite, eu não costumo ser tão sincero assim. Mas eu acho que só desse jeito para você entender. –falou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos dela, como a tentar penteá-los.

Gina ficou extremamente confusa com as palavras dele. Seu mundo estava começando a virar de ponta cabeça e ela tinha medo. Estava se aproximando demais de Draco, mais do que jamais imaginaria ou desejaria e isso a preocupava imensamente. Sua decisão mudaria tudo e ela não se sentia preparada para responder. Então disse:

-Eu não sei, Draco. Eu preciso pensar. –respondeu, não conseguindo dizer um não e também não tendo coragem de dizer um sim.

O loiro puxou-a para um beijo, o qual ela correspondeu. Porém ficou surpresa. Era um beijo que não deixava de conter desejo, mas era ao mesmo tempo carinhoso. Após algum tempo, que ela não conseguiu precisar, ele quebrou o beijou:

-Espero que isso te ajude a pensar. –falou e soltou-a.

Gina pegou uma das toalhas azuis do banheiro dele e enrolou-se nela, saindo em seguida sem dizer nada. Pôde logo escutar o barulho do chuveiro, indicando que o loiro entrara no chuveiro. Seguiu para o banheiro dela e preparou a banheira. Pensou que ali seria o melhor lugar para pensar. Quando já estava pronta, pendurou a contrastante toalha azul entre as rosas e entrou na banheira. Relaxou e começou a pensar em tudo o que havia acontecido desde que descobrira que Harry estava para casar com a americana, há cerca de quase dois meses atrás. Ela só não imaginava que debaixo do chuveiro do outro banheiro, Draco também pensava em como chegaram àquela situação.

Assim que Harry deixou o apartamento de Virginia, ela foi para o banheiro para tomar banho e assim apagar os últimos vestígios de Harry Potter de seu corpo. Estava muito chateada e de certa forma ainda não conseguia acreditar que o Harry que conhecia, seu namorado por anos, iria casar com outra.

"_Foram apenas 3 meses e meio e ele já vai casar com ela. Nós namoramos por anos e ele nunca me pediu em casamento. É, talvez ele nunca tenha me amado de verdade...Como ele pôde? Como ele pôde transar comigo e depois dizer que vai casar? Nunca pensei que Harry Potter pudesse ser um canalha." _

Gina mordeu o lábio inferior, mas ainda assim algumas lágrimas rolaram por sua face.

"_Eu prometo! Eu prometo a mim mesma que essa será a última vez em que chorarei por Harry Potter!" _ pensou, decidida.

A advobruxa tinha apenas 23 anos, mas já pensava em constituir família. E a escolha óbvia para marido sempre fora Harry Potter. Costumava dizer a si mesma que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele a pediria em casamento, mas agora ela vira essa certeza desmoronar e não sabia o que pensar. De certa forma ela percebia que no tempo em que esteve distante de Harry a sua paixão por ele esfriou e agora o amor que sentia por ele como mulher acabara de ser assassinado e sepultado. Não esqueceria das vezes em que ele a ajudou como amigo, mas enquanto homem ele estava morto para ela. Nem que ele suplicasse de joelhos ela conseguiria voltar a ter um relacionamento amoroso com ele. Eles tinham terminado antes que ele partisse, mas ficara subentendido que assim que pudessem, voltariam a ficar juntos. Gina sentia-se traída. A confiança se fora e a mágoa permanecera.

Pensou em Olívio e pensou que ele viria a ser um ótimo marido, mas então lembrou-se que ele sempre estava viajando com seu time de quadribol e principalmente lembrou-se que por mais atraente e agradável companhia que ele pudesse ser, ela não conseguia sentir algo mais que amizade por ele.

Então, sem que controlasse seus pensamentos, a imagem de Draco Malfoy surgiu em sua mente e a ruiva rapidamente sacudiu a cabeça, balançando suas madeixas ruivas que estavam molhadas e tentando espantá-lo de seus pensamentos.

"_Ficou louca, Gina? O Malfoy não! Ele é casado, sua estúpida! Além do mais, já esqueceu quem ele é e do que é capaz? Não se deixe enganar por ele." _Censurou-se.

Cada vez mais o dossiê sobre Draco Malfoy ia ficando mais detalhado. Gina queria ter a certeza de que quando o apresentasse no Ministério aquilo garantiria uma passagem para Draco, só de ida e para Azkaban.

Assim que terminou o banho, resolveu que iria conversar com sua cunhada e melhor amiga, Hermione. Vestiu o que viu primeiro. Uma calça jeans azul e uma blusinha vermelha e por cima uma jaqueta e calçou tênis pretos. Quem a visse pensaria que estava pronta para correr pelo parque. A ruiva materializou-se na frente da porta de entrada da casa da amiga e do irmão. Tocou a campainha e após alguns segundos Rony apareceu:

-Hey, maninha. Que surpresa! Nós acabamos de nos ver na casa da Fleur e do Gui e você já está aqui. Sabia que não conseguiria ficar muito tempo longe do seu querido irmão. –ele disse, divertido, enquanto dava-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

-Oi, Rony. Posso entrar?

-Ah, claro. –e deu espaço para que ela passasse –Mas que bom que você chegou, a Mione estava meio abatida. Dizendo que viu você e as nossas cunhadas magras e que ela estava gorda e feia. –ele rolou os olhos –E não estava adiantando muito eu tentar convencê-la do contrário e dizer que a amo. Será que o Harry passará por isso também quando você estiver grávida? –fez cara de pensativo, como se imaginasse a cena.

-Bem, é certo que ele passará por isso, mas não quando eu estiver grávida e sim a noiva dele. –Gina respondeu, tirando o irmão de seus pensamentos.

-O quê?!? –o ruivo perguntou com todo espanto que pôde demonstrar.

-O Harry vai se casar com uma americana. Achei que você já soubesse.

-Não, Gin. Eu não sabia. –e colocou a mão sobre os ombros dela, olhando nos olhos castanhos bem profundamente –Você tá bem? –ele perguntou e a ruiva fez que sim –Como o Harry pode fazer isso com você, Gin-Gin?

Gina deu um leve sorriso ao se ver refletida nos preocupados olhos azuis do irmão e ao ouvi-lo chamando-a por um apelido de infância.

"_Você não sabe de tudo, querido irmão. E é melhor não saber, ou sairá nos jornais por ter batido em Harry Potter."_

-Não se preocupe com isso, Rony. Eu apenas preciso ter uma conversa de mulher pra mulher com a Mione.

Nesse instante ouviram a voz de Hermine gritando de outro cômodo:

-RONALD!!!!!!!! QUEM É? É ALGUMA AMANTE SUA MAGRA E BELA? EU SABIA QUE VOCÊ NÃO ME AMAVA!!!!!!!!!! – e em seguida ouviram soluços acompanhados de um choro alto e desesperado.

-Eu acho que você DEVE falar com a Mione. –disse convicto –E tente convencê-la do meu amor por ela, sim?

Os dois foram até a sala e Hermione estava lá, sentada no sofá e tombada sobre o braço do mesmo, chorando de se acabar:

-Amor, não é nada do que você tá pensando. Não chore. –Rony disse.

-CALE A BOCA RONALD, SEU GRANDE IDIO... –gritou e então, levantou a acabeça avistando Gina ao lado do ruivo –Gina!

Imediatamente a morena limpou as lágrimas e sorriu:

-Que bom que você chegou, amiga. O seu querido irmãozinho não me entende. –ela reclamou, lançando um olhar duro para o ruivo, que bufou.

A ruiva sentou-se ao lado de Hermione no sofá:

-Calma, Mione. Você tem que entender que o Rony sempre teve a sensibilidade de uma colher de chá e você casou com ele sabendo disso. –e abraçou a amiga, piscando para o irmão –Além do mais, o que importa é que vocês se amam. E não me venha dizer que o meu irmão não te ama, porque por mais cabeça-dura que ele seja eu o conheço e posso dizer isso com certeza.

-Sério?

-Mas é claro. –Gina disse e soltou a morena.

-Desculpa, Ron. –ela falou, lançando a ele um olhar arrependido.

-Ok. –ele respondeu, indo até ela e beijando-a após abaixar-se.

-Ixi, acho que estou sobrando por aqui. –Virginia comentou e os dois se soltaram um pouco envergonhados –Eu posso voltar outra hora, se tiver incomodando.

-Você nunca incomoda, Gina. –os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo, como se tivessem ensaiado.

-Amor, eu tô com vontade de comer aquele bolo de cenoura com cobertura de chocolate que você faz. –Hermione disse.

Rony suspirou:

-Ok, eu faço pra você.

-Nossa, não sabia que você cozinhava. –Gina ficou surpresa.

-Ás vezes é interessante ser um homem que sabe cozinhar. –ele piscou um olho para Gina e sorriu marotamente –Qualquer coisa estarei na cozinha, fazendo minha obra-prima. –falou antes de se retirar.

-Vocês são realmente um casal fofo. –Gina declarou –Apesar de que pelo que presenciei as brigas ainda continuam.

-Ah, mas as reconciliações são as melhores. –Hermione disse com ar de sabe-tudo.

-Só você mesmo, Mione. –ela deu um risinho.

-Hum...mas eu vi como você e o Harry estavam no churrasco. Ele não se desgrudou de você nem um minuto e parecia estar com ciúmes do Malfoy. Eu não esperava que você viesse aqui hoje, pensei que estaria ocupada demais na sua cama, matando as saudades do Harry. –ela disse maliciosamente –Aliás, o Malfoy também não pareceu muito satisfeito ao ver o Harry por lá. Como você se sentiu ao estar presente num lugar com os homens que já partilharam sua cama?

-Você ainda me mata de vergonha um dia desses Hermione. –ela reclamou –Do jeito que você fala até parece que eu sou uma mulher que abre as pernas pra qualquer um. –disse horrorizada.

-Não faça drama, Gina. Sabemos que você não é assim. Mas ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta.

A ruiva rolou os olhos:

-Faltava pouco para aqueles dois brigarem. Um provocava o outro. Foi realmente desconfortável. Mas então, Mione, eu e o Harry não temos mais nada e nem vamos ter.

-Como é que é? Como pode dizer isso depois do que vi hoje?

Gina respirou fundo:

-Sinto-lhe informar, mas Harry James Potter, o menino-que-sobreviveu, também pode ser um canalha.

-Nossa, o que o Harry fez? –ela perguntou, curiosa e preocupada.

-Vai casar com uma americana e me disse isso depois de me levar pra cama. Como ele pôde esconder de mim que estava noivo?

Hermione abriu a boca, claramente espantada:

-Tenho que dizer que dessa vez fui surpreendida. Não esperava uma coisa dessas. O que eu esperava é que um dia vocês casariam e eu seria a madrinha. Oh, Gina, eu sinto tanto por você, minha amiga. –falou sinceramente e abraçou-a do jeito que sua grande barriga permitia.

-Não sinta, Mione. Eu acho que já nem amava tanto o Harry assim. Não senti meu coração acelerar quando o vi e não me senti como me sentia antes quando nos beijávamos. No entanto, não posso negar que não esteja magoada. Eu também sempre imaginei que casaria com ele e teríamos crianças ruivas de olhos verdes e morenas de olhos castanhos. –deu um sorriso triste –Mas pelo visto, o destino não quis que isso acontecesse. –e soltou-se da morena.

-Olha, Gina, não se preocupe. –Hermione deu um grande sorriso de quem ia aprontar algo –Eu posso te apresentar alguns medibruxos do St. Mungus. –acrescentou e olhou para os lados –Que o Rony não ouça, mas tem uns que são de babar com aqueles jalecos.

Gina riu:

-Ok, eu vou deixar você me apresentar. Mas duvido que passe disso, você sabe como sou exigente e...

-Gosta de homens problemáticos. –a morena completou.

-Não é bem assim... –Gina falou, colocando mexas de seu cabelo para trás das orelhas.

-Se você diz. –retrucou, não parecendo acreditar na amiga –Mas então, você não me contou como foi o jantar na casa do Malfoy.

-Bem, a comida estava muito boa.

-E por acaso eu perguntei da comida. Gina, fale da parte interessante.

-Oh, espero que Merlim me devolva a minha amiga após o parto da criança.

-Pare de dizer besteiras e conte de uma vez.

-Ah, o Malfoy ficou passando o pé dele no meu quase o jantar inteiro. –falou de cara fechada.

-Que cara-de-pau! A mulher dele tava perto e ele tem a ousadia de fazer isso?

-Pois é, Mione. Teve uma hora que fiquei sozinha com o Malfoy e ele disse que queria conversar comigo. Que eu era a pessoa ideal para ajudá-lo em alguns dilemas. Eu sinto que ele está começando a se abrir comigo, Mione. Falta pouco para eu conseguir a confiança dele e você sabe que isso facilitaria o meu trabalho, não é?

-Sim. Eu sei. Mas é tão estranho imaginar você e o Malfoy juntos.

-Hey! Mas nós não estamos juntos! –reclamou, mostrando toda sua indignação.

-Ai, Gina, eu sei. –ela explicou, num tom de quem estava falando com alguém muito obtuso –Acontece que eu fiquei observando vocês dois no almoço do meu cunhado. Vi como você estava babando quando ele chegou...

Hermione foi cortada:

-Hey! Eu não estava babando!

-Haha, querida amiga, não se faça de rogada. Não vou implorar que me confesse, eu mesma vi como você olhou para ele. E se te consola, eu não posso te culpar. Mas quando ele pegou a Evelyn no colo seu encantamento pareceu ter dobrado. E por mais incrível que pareça, o Malfoy parecia estar sinceramente feliz ao ver a Eve. Mas também quem não estaria, ela é a coisa mais fofa do mundo depois do meu Ed. –a morena finalizou em tom sonhador de mãe coruja,enquanto acariciava a barriga.

-Você não está ajudando. Lembre-se que não vou constituir família tão cedo.

-Hum, desculpe. O que eu quis dizer é que vi vocês trocando alguns olhares. Por que você não se diverte um pouco com ele? Você precisa de uma distração, Gina. Vocês tem química.

Gina bufou:

-Dá vontade de fingir que eu não ouvi o que você acabou de dizer, Hermione Jane Granger Weasley. Já ouviu falar de Parvati Patil Malfoy? Você não pode estar pedindo que eu fique com o marido dela. Ela o ama e além do mais pediu que eu tentasse descobrir quem são as amantes dele. Isso sem contar o fato dele ser um criminoso.

A morena ficou vermelha:

-Desculpe, Gin. Eu tinha esquecido disso. –murmurou envergonhada e não deixou que Gina falasse –Espera! Pode estar pensando que é muito idiota da minha parte ter esquecido disso, mas é que ele parecia tão diferente hoje.

-Hermione, o Malfoy é ótimo ator. Por mais que... –e sua voz morreu –Por mais que...ele seja bom de cama, não vai acontecer mais. Não posso deixar meu corpo controlar minhas ações e pensamentos. Eu tenho algo a cumprir e devo levar isso até as últimas conseqüências. –a ruiva falou seriamente.

Após controlar seu acesso de fúria, Draco limpou a bagunça que havia feito e saiu do escritório. Ainda sentia-se frustrado, descontar a raiva jogando o copo na parede não tinha sido suficiente.

-JONES! –Draco gritou e a governanta apareceu instantes depois.

-O que deseja, Sr. Malfoy?

-Onde a Parvati está? –perguntou sem rodeios.

-Provavelmente na sala de estar, falando ao telefone.

-Obrigado. Mande preparar a mesa para o lanche da tarde. –falou, saindo dali e indo em direção a sala de estar.

Parvati realmente estava lá e falava ao telefone. Sua voz era animada:

-Ah, claro! Me lembro disso! Foi mesmo muito engraçado. Só você pra falar algo assim Padma e eu não conseguia parar de rir. –ela estava tão distraída com a conversa que nem percebeu a aproximação do marido.

Asssim que estava perto o suficiente, Draco pegou o telefone dela e colocou no gancho. Ganhou um olhar bravo da esposa:

-Draco! Por que fez isso? Eu estava apenas conversando com a minha irmã. Ela estava numa viagem de 2ª lua-de-mel pela Grécia e... –o loiro puxou-a, fazendo-a levantar-se do sofá e ficar junto a si –O que você quer? –deu um suspiro cansado e cruzaria os braços se não estivesse com o corpo tão colado ao dele.

-Você sabe o que eu quero... –ele murmurou, puxando-a para fora da sala.

-Draco, mas eu estava falando no telefone. Custava você ter deixado eu me despedir?

-Cale a boca, Parvati ou você vai se arrepender. Eu não estou de bom-humor. –resmungou, entrando na biblioteca e trancando a porta.

-Não está de bom-humor por quê? Não tinha saído todo animadinho sabe-se lá pra onde? –ela provocou-o.

-Eu não estava animadinho. –retrucou –Fui a um almoço dos Weasleys.

-E a Virginia estava lá? –questionou-o.

-Sim. Com o Potter. –falou apararentemente indiferente.

-Será que eles voltaram? –perguntou animada –Eu sempre achei que eles formavam o casal perfeito! –sorriu.

-Não vamos falar disso. –Draco disse em tom definitivo e beijou-a com ferocidade.

Parvati ficou surpresa com aurgência dele, mas correspondeu. O loiro passou as mãos pelas coxas dela, levantando a saia e puxando para baixo a calcinha dela. Após livrá-la completamente da peça, Malfoy empurrou-a contra a estante de livros, a qual era embutida a parede. Em seguida ele abriu o zíper da calça e baixou a cueca. Ergueu a mulher pelas pernas e penetrou-a de uma só vez.

-Ai! -Parvati fez, sentindo uma certa dor pelo gesto repentino dele –Quanta pressa! –falou em tom reprovador.

O loiro não respondeu e passou a mover-se dentro dela, enquanto beijava-lhe o pescoço. Não queria olhar nos olhos castanhos da esposa, eles não eram os mesmos de Virginia. Só de pensar que Potter poderia estar transando com ela naquele mesmo instante o deixava com vontade de matá-lo dolorosamente.

A morena estava suspirando quando sentiu Draco apertar excessivamente suas coxas:

-O que há com você hoje? Eu não vou fugir, sabia? Não precisa... –sua fala foi interrompida por um gemido e então continuou -...apertar tanto.

Mais uma vez ele não respondeu, apenas movimentava-se cada vez mais rápido e com mais força, prensando completamente o corpo da mulher contra a prateleira de livros.

A tensão sexual crescia em ambos corpos. O loiro enterrou a cabeça no pescoço da morena e fechou os olhos, sem deixar de perceber que o perfume era diferente do da advobruxa. Parvati não continha sua satisfação, puxava-o o mais perto que podia de si:

-Isso, Draco! Não pára não...ah... –ela gemia languidamente.

O Malfoy sentiu a vinda do orgasmo, continuando a movimentar-se por mais alguns segundos, ouvindo a mulher gemer definitivamente mais alto. Então os corpos relaxaram. Parvati tirou do rosto dele algumas mechas loiras que estavam grudadas devido ao suor para assim olhar nos olhos dele.

-Eu amo você, Draco. –sorriu, encarando o olhar cinza metálico –Foi bom você ter me tirado daquele telefone...

Draco desencaixou-se dela, colocando os pés dela de volta ao chão:

-Eu sempre estou certo. –disse em tom divertido, mas Parvati o conhecia o suficiente para saber que ele realmente pensava isso.

Malfoy ajeitou a cueca e as calças, fechando o zíper destas e virando-se para ir embora:

-Vou tomar um banho e ir para a casa do Blás, não me espere para jantar. Eu pedi para que a governanta mandasse colocarem a mesa para o café-da-tarde. Já deve estar posta. –falou e saiu da biblioteca.

Cerca de 20 minutos depois, Draco estava aparatando em frente a porta de entrada da casa de Blás Zabini. Tocou a campainha e esperou. Após alguns instantes, uma mulher em seus vinte e tantos anos e com uniforme de empregada abriu a porta.

-Você é nova por aqui, certo? –o loiro perguntou, após vasculhar sua memória rapidamente e perceber que não se lembrava da jovem.

-Sim, Sr. Estou trabalhando aqui há apenas duas semanas. –explicou –É realmente um prazer conhecê-lo, Sr. Malfoy. Será que antes de ir embora poderia assinar a minha edição do Semanário das Bruxas?

Draco sabia que ela estava falando da última que saíra com ele na capa. Sorriu para a morena atraente a sua frente:

-Claro que posso.

"_Minhas amigas vão morrer de inveja!" _a empregada pensou, abrindo um sorriso maior ainda.

-Suponho que o Sr. gostaria de entrar, não? –perguntou algum tempo depois, quando percebeu que tinha um sorriso bobo na boca.

-O Blás está?

-Sim. O Sr. e a Sra. Zabini estão aproveitando o final da tarde na piscina. –ela informou –Quer que eu o anuncie?

-Não, não é necesário. –o loiro negou –Tenho certeza que o Blás não se incomodará pela minha visita.

-Vou então acompanhá-lo até lá.

-Eu sei o caminho. –Draco disse um tanto rudemente, mas depois sorriu –Mas não seria cortês da minha parte negar a companhia de uma dama. –completou de forma galante.

A morena ficou claramente derretida pelo que ele disse e esforçou-se para se recompor:

-Está com muita pressa? –ela perguntou apreensiva.

-Não. Por quê? –indagou, tentando avaliá-la.

-Porque assim podemos passar no meu quarto para o Sr. assinar a minha revista.

-Ok. –Draco concordou, de forma indiferente.

Os dois dirigiram-se aos fundos da casa, ainda no térreo. Não demorou muito e logo estavam em frente ao quarto da empregada. Ela abriu a porta e Draco ficou encostado no batente desta. Logo a morena entregou-lhe a revista:

-Quer que eu assine na capa?

-Sim, no canto inferior direito.

-Qual é o seu nome?

-Rachel Perkins.

_De: Draco Malfoy_

_Para: Minha querida fã, Rachel_

Após gravar as palavras com movimentos de sua varinha, o loiro devolveu-lhe a revista:

-Muito obrigada, Sr. Malfoy. –ela agradeceu com um grande sorriso.

-Não foi nada, Rachel. –o loiro respondeu –Agora será que poderia me levar até o Blás? –acrescentou polidamente.

-Claro! –ela bateu uma mão na testa –Como pude esquecer? –e saiu andando na frente, guiando o Malfoy.

"_Eu até te responderia que a visão de alguém como eu entorpeceria qualquer mulher, mas simplesmente acho que não teria graça falar isso para você. Provavelmente a sua reação não me divertiria." _O loiro pensou, enquanto a seguia.

Quando chegaram perto da piscina puderam avistar os donos da casa. Lilá Brown Zabini estava numa esteira coberta por um grande guarda-sol, enquanto lia uma revista _"Provavelmente de fofocas." _O loiro pensou, revirando os olhos.

Por sua vez, Blás Zabini, nadava craw incansavelmente:

-Hey, Blás! –Draco gritou e o outro, acenou e passou a se dirigir para a borda da piscina a fim de sair.

Porém, antes que pudesse cumprimentar propriamente o amigo, sentiu braços em torno de si. Era Lilá, abraçando-o e dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha:

-Draco! Mas que surpresa! –disse, sorridente e depois soltou-o.

-Oi, Lilá. Como vai? –perguntou educadamente.

-Muito bem. E você?

-Bem. –o loiro deu de ombros.

Nesse instante, Blás chega até eles, enrolado num roupão. O loiro e o moreno apertam as mãos:

-O que faz por aqui, Draco? Achei que teria descanso nesse sábado. –disse brincalhão –Mas pelo visto você não consegue fazer nada sem mim.

-Deixe de gracinhas, Blás. –o loiro reclamou.

-Uh, algum milhonário-eu-sou-o-máximo acordou com o pé esquerdo.

-Zabini. –Malfoy disse em tom de aviso, informando que não estava gostando das brincadeiras do outro –Você bebeu?

-Bem, devo confessar que bebi um pouco sim. –respondeu, mais sorridente que o normal –Mas foi só um pouco, ainda estou bem sóbrio.

-Ah-ham. –Draco murmurou com ironia.

Blás ignorou o tom do loiro e disse a empregada, que só agora Draco percebia que ainda estava ali:

-Rachel, leve duas xícaras de chá no meu escritório.

-Sim, Sr. Com licença. –e retirou-se.

-Ai, já vão me excluir? –Lilá reclamou.

-É um assunto entre homens, querida. –Blás, disse, dando um breve beijo na esposa –Por que você não aproveita e liga pra Parvati e falam mal de nós. Aposto que é isso o que fazem quando não estamos por perto.

-Então é isso o que vocês pensam? –perguntou, indignada, balançando suas longas madeixas loiras.

Os dois homens olhavam para a mulher, esperando ela dizer algo mais. Lilá vestia uma canga florida por cima do biquíni azul e tinha uma expressão de desagrado:

-Se vocês pensam isso, é porque são vocês quem falam mal da gente. Uma completa injustiça. Nós fazemos de tudo por vocês e vocês nunca reconhecem. Ingratos! –exclamou e saiu andando espumando de raiva e sem olhar pra trás.

-Mulheres. –o loiro deu um suspiro cansado.

-Isso é TPM. –Blás disse com um gesto de pouco caso –Logo ela virá até mim dizendo o quanto foi boba e você sabe como isso termina, não é Draco? –perguntou, lançando um sorriso malicioso para o amigo.

Draco fez um aceno concordando:

-Elas sempre voltam com o rabinho entre as pernas e acabam fazendo o que queremos.

Os dois entraram no escritório do consiglieri e acomodaram-se numa espécie divã:

-Então Draco, o que te traz aqui? Como foi o almoço dos Weasley?

-O Potter estava lá. –ele disse com desgosto –E ele ficou agarrando a Virginia o tempo todo, não a deixava nem respirar propriamente.

-Hum, você ficou com ciúme, Draco...

O loiro cortou-o:

-Eu não fiquei com ciúmes. –ele revirou os olhos, como se fosse um absurdo –Até parece que eu ia ficar com ciúmes da Weasley... –resmungou –O Potter Testa-Rachada não chega nem aos meus pés e...

Blás deu uma breve gargalhada e então disse:

-E você está morrendo de ciúmes, Draco. –e viu o outro fechar a cara –Assuma, a Weasley mexe com você.

Draco rolou os olhos:

-É óbvio que ela mexe comigo, Zabini, o gênio. –falou sarcasticamente –Mas isso não quer dizer que eu tenho ciúme. Você sabe que nunca gostei do Eu-sou-metido-a-herói-Potter.

-Hum...A Weasley machucou o seu ego por estar com o Potter depois de estar com você... –falou com cara de pensativo.

Draco estreitou os olhos cinzas:

-Como se eu me preocupasse. Ela não vai conseguir ficar com o Potter sem pensar em mim. –disse em um tom presunçoso –O Potter mora nos EUA agora. Eles terminaram o namoro antes dele se mudar. O Cicatriz é carta fora do baralho.

-Se você diz, Draco...Mas e se eles voltarem?

Draco deu um risinho de escárnio:

-Ah, se isso acontecer, eu garanto que o Potter ganhará uma galhada que combinará perfeitamente com aquela selva que ele chama de cabelo.

5 de junho, cerca de um mês depois

Gina acordou com o estridente barulho do despertador ecoando em seus ouvido.

"_Ah, ótima maneira de se acordar." _Pensou com ironia.

Ainda estava sonolenta por ter revisado até tarde a papelada do caso que estava defendendo para a M Corporation.

Calçou os chinelos e dirigiu-se para o banheiro. Sabia que estava esquecendo de algo importante, mas não conseguia atinar o que. Entrou no banheiro, despiu-se e enfiou-se debaixo da água morna do chuveiro, ainda tentando descobrir o que estava esqeucendo, mas sua cabeça dava voltas. Tomou um banho rápido e vestiu uma saia social preta e uma camisa branca de manga ¾. Prendeu as mechas dianteiras de seu cabelo na parte detrás e deixou o resto solto. Calçou sapatos pretos e dirigiu-se para a cozinha, bocejando.

-Bom dia, Virginia. –Adelina cumprimentou-a.

-B-bom dia... –deu um bocejo –Adelina. –completou –Será que pode fazer uma xícara de café bem forte para mim?

-Claro. –a outra respondeu, já esquentando água numa chaleira com sua varinha –Você parece mesmo estar precisando. Não vá me dizer que ficou trabalhando atá tarde novamente. –disse em tom de censura.

-Mas a audiência é depois de amanhã. Preciso defender o cliente propriamente. –tentou explicar-se.

-Você é uma workaholic, sabia? Isso vai acabar te prejudicando.

-Haha, pra mim trabalho nunca foi um problema. Não se preocupe. –deu de ombros, enquanto passava geléia em algumas torradas –O único problema é que sinto que estou esquecendo de algo. Eu comentei algo com você sobre o dia de hoje?

-Hum... –fez cara de pensativa –Sei lá, mas hoje é o dia do aniversário do seu patrão, vi um dia desses no Semanário das Bruxas. –comentou.

-Ah! –a ruiva exclamou, havia esquecido completamente –É isso mesmo o que eu estava esquecendo. Obrigada, Adelina.

-Não tem de que. É difícil esquecer o aniversário de um homem daqueles.

Gina revirou os olhos, mas sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem levemente. Pairou um silêncio incômodo por alguns instantes, o qual foi quebrado pela empregada:

-Aqui está o seu café.

Sem uma palavra, Gina tomou o café de uma só vez, fazendo uma careta por estar forte e sem açúcar.

-Bem, se é pra acordar, é melhor sem açúcar. –Adelina defendeu-se.

Gina deu um suspiro, levantou-se e foi até o banheiro escovar os dentes. Depois parou um instante em frente a penteadeira para passar gloss nos lábios e então pegou sua bolsa e maleta, despediundo-se de Adelina e aparatando no Saguão de Entrada do prédio da M Corporation. Gina pensava no que Parvati lhe pedira outro dia, que distraísse o Draco no dia do aniversário dele até pelo menos umas 9h da noite, porque haveria uma festa surpresa na Mansão, para qual a ruiva estava convidada. Chutou-se mentalmente por não ter decidido antes como iria distrair o loiro e por não ter comprado ainda um presente.

"_Mas que tipo de presente eu posso comprar para alguém que parece ter tudo?" _pensou frustrada.

Cumprimentou os colegas de trabalho e dirigiu-se para sua sala. Ao sentar-se à escrivaninha enterrou a cabeça nas mãos e soltou um longo suspiro. Sentia que aquele seria um longo dia. Pegou a pepelada que estivera revisando há algumas horas atrás e levantou-se, seguindo para a porta que dava acesso a sala do Malfoy. Bateu e ouviu a voz de Draco:

-Entre.

Virginia entrou e olhou para o Malfoy, que estava concentrado mexendo em seu notebook.

-Bom dia, Draco. –ela cumprimentou-o.

-Bom dia, Virginia. –respondeu, mas ainda sem tirar os olhos da tela.

Ela caminhou até a mesa dele:

-Eu trouxe o que me pediu. Preciso que você leia para eu saber se aprova a maneira com que preparei a defesa do cliente. –falou em tom eficiente.

Draco olhou para ela:

-Obrigado por cumprir tão bem os prazos, Virginia, mas não creio que seja necessário eu ler para aprovar. Você é uma advobruxa explêndida, tenho certeza que como sempre deu o melhor de si.

A ruiva não pôde evitar de sorrir com orgulho ao ouvir o elogio do chefe:

-Obrigada, Draco.

-Você fica linda quando sorri, sabia?

"_Maldição!" _praguejou ao sentir suas bochechas esquentarem e ter a certeza de que estava corada.

Gina mordeu o lábio inferior, antes de mudar de assunto:

-Hoje é seu aniversário, Draco. Parabéns.

Ele deu um meio sorriso:

-Bem, não estou nada mal pra quem fez ¼ de século. –e piscou –O Semanário das Bruxas ainda vai me usar como símbolo sexual por muito tempo. –comentou e viu que a ruiva torcia as mãos, parecendo nervosa ao vê-lo levantar-se e se aproximar –Não vai me dar um abraço? –perguntou inocentemente.

Ela engoliu em seco.

"_Não seja idiota, Virginia. É apenas um abraço de feliz aniversário. O que é que tem demais?" _perguntou-se, mas no fundo sabia que seria tentação demais.

Ainda hesitante, Gina abriu os braços e Draco a puxou contra si. A ruiva respirou fundo e isso não ajudou em nada, porque só fez com que ela lembrasse de como o perfume caro e importado dele era absurdamente bom. O loiro passou uma mão pelas costas dela, acariciando, enquanto a outra a prendia firmemente pela cintura.

Malfoy não queria admitir, mas estava sentindo-se estranhamente bem tendo a ruiva em seus braços. Podia dizer o quanto Gina sentia-se desconfortável com aquele abraço que já durava muito mais que o tempo necessário, mas ignorava isso e continuava a abraçá-la.

-Hum, Draco. –ela murmurou, tentando empurrá-lo delicadamente, mas ele não soltava –Eu não comprei nenhum presente para você, eu nem sei do que você gosta e além do mais, você já deve ter tudo.

-Eu não me importo muito com presentes e sim de quem eles vêm. Eu realmente compro tudo que quero, então atribuo valor sentimental aos presentes que recebo. Sabe, eu ficaria satisfeito se você fosse almoçar comigo. –ele sussurrou ao ouvido dela.

A ruiva suspirou, tentando colocar seus pensamentos no eixo, o que era muito difícil. Ele queria passar algum tempo com ela. Poderia usar isso para cumprir o que a Parvati tinha pedido. Era só adiar para depois do expediente e poderia até mesmo aproveitar para comprar um presente para ele na hora do almoço.

-Desculpa, Draco. Eu não posso. Prometi para a minha mãe que passaria na Toca na hora do almoço. –mentiu –Mas o que acha de tomarmos uns drinques após o expediente?

-Ok. –ele concordou.

-Draco, será que você pode me soltar agora?

-Oh, desculpe-me. –disse, soltando-a imediatamente –Eu nem tinha percebido. Estou distraído hoje. –mentiu, sorrindo inocente.

-Hum, eu vou indo então. –a ruiva disse, meio sem jeito, saindo dali o mais rápido que pôde.

Em alguns segundos desabou na cadeira giratória, como se tivesse corrido uma maratona. O tempo parecia demorar a passar e toda hora ela tinha que se policiar para não se perder nas memórias das sensações que tivera tendo o corpo de Malfoy junto ao seu. Deu graças a Merlin quando deu meio-dia e pôde sair para o almoço. Virginia aparatou no Beco Diagonal e teve um rápido almoço no Caldeirão Furado e em seguida pôs-se a observar as vitrines.

"_Afinal, o que eu posso comprar para o Malfoy?" _ela se perguntava.

Foi então que viu uma caneta que lhe chamou atenção e que estava cercada por penas. Gina adentrou a loja e logo uma senhora de meia-idade perguntou-lhe:

-O que posso fazer por você, querida?

-Bem, eu gostei daquela caneta ali. –e apontou, fazendo a mulher sorri e ir buscá-la –Eu fiquei curiosa ao ver uma caneta, nós bruxos, normalmente usamos penas.

-Essa caneta é especial. Foi feita em série limitada. O cabo da tampa é de ouro puro, o material é uma liga em que são utilizados ossos de dragão e essas pedrinhas na parte superior da tampa que parecem diamantes perolados foram banhadas em sangue de unicórnio. E com relação a tinta, quando acaba, basta fazer um simples feitiço reparo que a tinta volta.

-Nossa, isso deve custar uma fortuna! –a ruiva exclamou.

-Nem tanto querida, custa 500 galeões. Mas para a melhor advobruxa de quem já ouvi falar, eu posso fazer por 400.

"_Nossa, mas ainda assim é caro. É a metade do meu salário fixo." _Ela pensou _"Mas me lembra tanto o Malfoy essa caneta, acho que ele iria gostar. Será que vale a pena gastar tanto dinheiro assim com ele? Ok, acho que devo comprar. Já que depois o mandarei para Azkaban, assim me sinto mais justa."_

-Eu vou levar. –a ruiva disse, tirando da bolsa um saco com galeões e começando a contá-los e agrupá-los com a ajuda da varinha –Será que pode embulhar para presente?

-Claro, querida. Quer que eu faça um feitiço para que as palavras "Meu amor" fiquem brilhando.

Gina corou:

-Não. Não é um presente para um namorado.

A mulher fez cara de pensativa por alguns instantes e então disse:

-É para Draco Malfoy, não é?

-C-como você sabe?

-É aniversário dele hoje, pombas. Acho que qualquer bruxa que lê O Semanário das Bruxas sabe.

Gina ficou quieta e corou mais ainda.

"_Puxa, será que só eu que não lembrei do aniversário dele?"_

A ruiva parecia nervosa ao pagar a mulher e pegar o embrulho:

-Não se preocupe, querida. Provavelmente ele vai gostar do seu presente.

Virginia dirigiu um sorriso nervoso a ela e saiu dali. Olhou para o relógio de pulso e descobriu que se não se apressasse chegaria atrasada. Guardou o embrulho em sua bolsa e aparatou novamente no Saguão da M Corporation. Pegou o elevador e encostou-se na parede do mesmo, fechando os olhos. Ouviu o barulho de passos apressados e então o barulho da porta se fechando:

-Olá, Virginia. Teve um bom almoço na casa dos seus pais?

A ruiva abriu os olhos rapidamente, tendo um sobressalto ao ouvir a voz do Malfoy. Os dois estavam sozinhos no elevador. Ela abriu um sorriso confiante, a despeito da insegurança que repentinamente se instalara em si:

-Sim, a comida da minha mãe é realmente deliciosa.

"_Não mais que você, ruiva." _Pensou, sorrindo maliciosamente.

Ao receber um olhar de Draco que indicava que ele a estava comendo com os olhos, ela decidiu puxar um assunto:

-Draco, por que você está trabalhando no dia do seu aniversário?

O loiro deu uma pequena risada desdenhosa:

-Tsc, tsc. Pra mim é como se fosse um dia normal. Eu já cheguei até mesmo a trabalhar no natal. Você acha que eu fico sentado fingindo trabalhar o dia inteiro? Se sim, eu tenho novidades. Eu trabalho mais duramente do que alguém possa imaginar. Vejo as olheiras sob seus olhos e reconheço seu mérito porque eu sei o significado disso. –o loiro sacou a varinha e fez um feitiço não verbal, tocando a varinha nas áreas enegrecidas pela falta de horas dormidas.

Em seguida, ele gardou-a e passou uma mão pelo rosto da advobruxa, acariciando.

-Eu não estava te acusando de não trabalhar. –ela defendeu-se.

Malfoy encarou-a seriamente:

-Bom mesmo. Porque você não tem a mínima idéia do quanto me custou para chegar onde estou.

-Quem sabe eu teria se você deixasse claro sobre o que está falando. Quem sabe assim você tiraria a impressão que tenho que tudo sempre foi fácil na sua vida, Draco Malfoy. –devolveu com aspereza e nesse instante o elevador abriu as portas.

Gina saiu rapidamente, mas Draco logo a alcançou, segurando-a pelo braço e fazendo-a virar-se para ele. Os dois se encararam. Olhos cinzentos nebulosos nos castanhos determinados.

-Você realmente não sabe do que está falando. Não brinque com fogo, Virginia, você pode se queimar. –o loiro disse impassivo, mas a ruiva pôde perceber um que de ameaça na voz dele.

-Está me ameaçando, Malfoy?

Ele rolou os olhos:

-Entenda como quiser o meu aviso, Virginia. A gente se vê. –Draco finalizou, entrando em sua sala e deixando a ruiva no corredor.

Gina bufou de exasperação.

"_Ai que ódio do Malfoy! Desgraçado! Como ele consegue me aborrecer tanto? Vou obter um prazer sádico vendo-o mofar em Azkaban, ah se vou!" _pensou sombriamente, deixando-se dominar pelos sentimentos de raiva e vingança.

"_O mulherzinha difícil! Tem o prazer de me desafiar, parece tão destemida quando faz isso. Essa coragem dela faz com que a queira ainda mais. Ah, eu domar essa mulher ou não me chamo Draco Malfoy." _O loiro pensou, ao entrar na sua sala de presidente.

Sentou-se em sua confortável cadeira giratória e mais uma vez enterrou-se no notebook. Checava as diversas bolsas de valores, o preço dos barris de petróleo, balanços patrimoniais, folhas de pagamento, lia sobre as tendências da economia mundial, Samantha anunciava possíveis clientes, além de que ele falava freqüentemente ao IB ou ao celular.

Eram tantas coisas que o loiro tinha que fazer que a tarde passou rápida e ele ganhou uma dor-de-cabeça. Foi interrompido uma última vez pela secretária:

-Aqui está o chá de hortelã, Sr. Malfoy. O horário do expediente já acabou, o Sr. parece estar muito cansado.

-Obrigado. Pode ir Samantha.

-Sim, mas antes eu queria entregar o meu presente. –ela murmurou, oferecendo a ele um pacote –É um presente simples, mas é de coração.

Draco pegou-o e abriu. Era uma gravata prata, a qual combinava com seus olhos. O loiro viu que a gravata era Armani:

-Samantha, como você pôde gastar assim comigo? Você sustenta a sua família, como... –Draco falou, sentindo-se culpado por já a ter chantageado.

-Não se preocupe com isso, eu tinha umas economias. Além do mais, o senhor me paga muito bem, de modo que posso fazer umas estravagâncias de vez em quando. –ela corou.

Draco aproximou-se dela e a morena oolhava em expectativa, tendo as bochechas cada vez mais rosadas. O loiro lançou um olhar complacente para ela, mas que ao mesmo tempo dizia que ele não poderia dar o que ela queria. Deu um beijo no rosto dela e abraçou-a:

-Sam, eu sei o que você sente por mim. –ele sussurrou e ela ficou dura nos braços dele.

-C-como? Q-quem contou? –a morena não conseguia impedir que sua voz tremesse.

-Ninguém me contou, no fundo eu sempre soube.

Samantha apertou o abraço:

-Por favor, Sr. Malfoy. Não me demita, eu faço qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisa.

Nesse instante Virginia Weasley entra na sala e surpreende os dois abraçados e Samantha a dizer um tanto desesperada que faria qualquer coisa.

-Estou atrapalhando algo? –a ruiva perguntou numa voz fria e seca, que ela não tinha ensaiado antes de se pronunciar.

Os dois afastaram-se imediatamente. Aos olhos de Gina, Draco parecia preocupado e Samantha tinha os olhos cheio de lágrimas.

-Não atrapalha nada, Virginia. –o loiro respondeu rapidamente e então virou-se para a secretária –Não se preocupe, Samantha. Eu não vou te despedir. E de qualquer forma, obrigado pelo presente.

Samantha apenas mordeu o lábio inferior, mais envergonhada que nunca, e despediu-se dos dois:

-Boa noite. –e saiu dali o mais rápido que pôde, fechando a porta ao passar.

Um clima pesado se instalou entre Malfoy e Weasley. Até que Gina cobrou:

-Você não vai mesmo nem mentir dizendo que o que eu vi não foi nada?

-Mas não foi nada. A Samantha veio aqui e me trouxe chá. –apontou a xícara que jazia esquecida em cima da mesa –Porque eu estou com dor-de-cabeça. Então ela disse que queria me dar um presente. –e mostrou a gravata que ainda tinha em sua mão –Esta gravata é uma Armani. Eu disse que ela não deveria gastar tanto comigo. E ela disse que não era nada. Então eu a abracei e disse pra ela que sabia o que ela sentia por mim. Então ela ficou desesperada achando que eu iria demiti-la. Foi nessa hora que você chegou. –ele finalizou, pegando a xícara e começando a bebericar o chá.

-Hum. –Virginia murmurou –Parece plausível.

-E é. –o loiro respondeu, sentando-se no divã e ainda tomando chá.

Virginia foi até onde ele estava e sentou-se ao lado dele:

-Vai demorar muito com o chá?

-Creio que não. –respondeu indiferente –Mas eu realmente estou com dor-de-cabeça, sabe?

-Pois é isso é realmente horrível. Mas você não é o único que sofre disso. Massagens são ótimas. Eu sempre fazia massagem no Harry quando... –e parou abruptamente parecendo finalmente perceber com quam estava falando.

O loiro ignorou a parte em que ela falava do Potter e perguntou:

-Será que o aniversariante não merece uma massagem?

-Ah, não sei. Eu não sou nenhuma profissional... –a ruiva tentou escapar.

-Ora, Virginia. Por favor, essa dor-de-cabeça realmente está me incomodando. –ele pediu, pousando a xícara numa mesinha.

A ruiva suspirou e ergueu as mãos, sinalizando rendição:

-Ok, ok. Mas só porque é seu aniversário.

Gina fez com que o loiro deitasse a cabeça no braço do divã e sentou num pequeno pedaço do sofá que havia sobrado. Ela inclinou-se sobre Malfoy e afastou os cabelos loiros antes de começar a massagear as têmporas dele. Draco fechou os olhos por alguns instantes ao sentir a suavidade com que as delicadas mãos da ruiva o tocavam. O Malfoy voltou a abrir os olhos e logo a dor-de-cabeça tinha ido embora e ele só conseguia pensar no quanto era bom a massagem que ela fazia.

-Virginia, você tem mãos de fada. Morgana deve realmente ter te abençoado com esse dom.

A ruiva sorriu meio sem graça:

-Já passou?

-Ainda não. –ele mentiu –Mas tá melhorando.

-Hum. –ela murmurou, na falta de algo melhor pra dizer.

-Virginia. –ele chamou e ela olhou nos olhos dele, ficando corada ao perceber que os rostos estavam bem próximos –Eu não sei como o Potter te deixou escapar.

-Ah, então você leu a matéria de capa do Profeta Diário na semana passada, não foi? –perguntou, visivelmente incomodada.

-Sim, todos leram. Eu sinto muito. Deve ter sido humilhante ter a vida exposta dessa maneira.

-Eu já superei. Mais cedo ou mais tarde encontrarei alguém. –e corou mais ainda ao perceber que tinha falado a última parte em voz alta.

Apesar da vergonha que sentia, a advobruxa não queria demonstrar fraqueza, então encarou o loiro. Draco sustentou o olhar por alguns segundos, mas então levantou um pouco a cabeça e tocou os lábios de Gina com os seus. O Malfoy não deu a mínima chance para que ela fugisse. Puxou o corpo dela contra o seu e em seguida virou o jogo, ficando por cima dela. Ele tomava a boca dela com desejo e luxúria. Quando menos esperava, a Weasley sentiu a língua do Malfoy acariciar a sua numa dança lasciva. A ruiva se derretia pelos beijos de Draco, mas preferia ter que dividir a cama com o cão babão de Hagrid, Canino, do que admitir que Draco Malfoy tinha os melhores beijos que ela jamais havia experimentado. Contudo, ela logo lembrou-se o quão imprópria era aquela situação e empurrou-o para longe de si:

-Pára, Draco! O que você estava pensando? –perguntou, levantando-se e pondo-se a alisar a roupa para tirar o amassado.

-Eu não pude resistir ter você tão perto de mim, Virginia. –respondeu sinceramente, também levantando-se.

-Pois trate de resistir. Guarde esses...esses seus beijos para a sua mulher. –respondeu, incomodada.

O loiro deu um suspiro cansado:

-O nosso drique ainda está de pé?

A Weasley tinha vontade de responder que não, mas então lembrou-se que era sua tarefa distrair o Malfoy.

-Está. Vamos indo?

-Claro. –concordou.

Os dois foram até um pub próximo da M Corporation.

-O que quer beber, Virginia?

-Um mojito.

-Ok. Rum e mojito. –o loiro pediu ao barman.

Draco revirou os olhos ao ver que Gina estava em silêncio e tentava evitar encará-lo:

-Ainda está incomodada pelo que aconteceu na...?

-Pára. –ela cortou-o –Não mencione isso, ok? –perguntou, aborrecida e voltando os olhos para os dele.

-Ah, então é assim? Você acha que vai resolver tudo fugindo do assunto? Esperava mais de uma grifinória. –disse com descaso.

Gina olhou feio para ele:

-Malfoy, não há nada para ser resolvido. Não se esqueça que é casado. Não quero as pessoas falando mais do que já falam. Há boatos sobre nós, sabia?

-Veja a enorme injustiça disso. Eu levo a fama, mas não levo o prêmio. O que acha de unir o útil ao agradável, Virginia? –perguntou cinicamente.

-Nem pense nisso. Os fofoqueiros falam demais, mas isso não quer dizer que tornarei o que eles dizem realidade. –respondeu com franca indignação.

Nesse instante as bebidas chegaram e a ruiva rapidamente deu um grande gole na sua:

-Isso tudo é irritação, Virginia? –Draco perguntou, com um típico sorriso de remoque brincando em seus lábios.

"_Merlin, haja paciência! Até quando eu vou agüentar isso?" _a ruiva perguntou-se.

-Draco. –disse pausadamente e com forçada calma –Não vamos falar sobre algo que não existe e nem vai existir, ok?

"_Você é que acha, Weasley. Ainda vou te convencer do contrário." _Pensou com superioridade e exibiu um sorriso falso para a ruiva.

-Do que você quer falar? –indagou, fingindo cortesia e ela deu de ombros –Porque pelo que me consta, você não quer falar sobre a grande e incontrolável atração que sente por mim... –acrescentou, sorrindo com prazer ao ver a cara de Gina.

A ruiva arregalou os olhos, abrindo e fechando a boca por umas duas vezes antes de dizer:

-Eu não sei do que você está falando. Não há nenhuma atração. –falou seriamente –Pelo menos não da minha parte. -provocou-o –Eu acho que você sofre de narcisismo crônico.

Draco ofereceu-lhe um sorriso debochado de canto de boca:

-Pelo menos o meu ego não me impede de enxergar certas coisas, já o seu... –deixou no ar.

Virginia fuzilou-o com seus olhos castanhos e terminou sua bebida:

-Você sabe como ser intragável, Draco. –disse num tom de quem sabe das coisas.

O loiro ignorou o comentário dela e perguntou:

-Quer outra coisa pra beber?

-Não, obrigada. –a Weasley respondeu educadamente –Eu ainda não jantei, beber de estômago vazio vai com certeza me deixar facilmente bêbada.

Um meio sorriso apareceu nos lábios dele e Gina fez uma cara de indagação, ao que ele respondeu:

-Pelo que me lembro você é muito interessante quando bêbada, Virginia. Lembra-se daquela vez no meu iate na França?

Imediatamente o rubor assomou as faces pálidas da Weasley e fê-la lembrar-se que havia acordado nos braços dele e depois lembrou-se de quando haviam transado, o que só piorou seu constrangimento. De repente sentiu-se mal. Era como se houvesse um batalhão de sensações dentro de si querendo se sobrepor uma à outra, mas havia tanta confusão que isso parecia impossível. Virginia então levantou-se sem dar qualquer satisfação ao Malfoy e foi dirigindo-se à saída.

-Virginia, aonde está...? –ele ainda tentou, mas foi em vão.

Draco então terminou sua bebida rapidamente, colocou dinheiro sobre o balcão e não fez questão de troco, dando meia volta e seguindo por onde sabia que a advobruxa passara. Logo que chegou ao lado de fora, encontrou o que procurava, ou melhor, quem.

Virginia Weasley estava com uma mão apoiada na parede e estava de costas para o loiro. Ele aproximou-se dela, um tanto incerto.

-O que aconteceu, Virginia? Você não está passando bem? –perguntou, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro dela.

A Weasley virou-se e o loiro depositou suas duas mãos sobre os ombros dela, como se quisesse ter a certeza de que ela estava segura caso desmaiasse de repente, o que não parecia muito difícil de acontecer. A ruiva, que antes estava corada, agora estava branca como um fantasma. Ela respirava profundamente e sua pele estava arrepiada, reação esta que ela não sabia dizer se era devido a brisa outonal de início de noite ou se era pelo contato que as mãos geladas do loiro estavam fazendo por cima da camisa dela.

-Não sei. Acho que apenas precisava de respirar um pouco de ar puro.

-Se é que você pode chamar o ar da urbanizada Londres de puro. –Malfoy desdenhou –Quer dar uma volta no Hyde Park? –perguntou a ela –E se quiser podemos jantar por lá também. O que me diz?

-Aceito a volta, mas acho que o jantar é desnecessário. –ela respondeu.

-Vamos então. –e puxou-a pelo braço até a limusine.

Após estarem devidamente acomodados na parte traseira do veículo, Draco disse ao motorista:

-Para o Hyde Park, Ewan.

-Draco, você tem água por aqui?

O loiro acenou afirmativamente e tirou uma garrafa de água mineral do compartimento em que estavam guardadas as bebidas.

-Aqui está. –ele entregou a garrafa à ruiva.

Ela bebeu com gosto quase metade do conteúdo da garrafa. Depois Draco bebeu o resto.

-Sabe, a Eve perguntou de você. –Gina comentou, querendo quebrar o silêncio –Ela também mandou um recado.

-Qual? –Draco indagou, deixando transparecer a sua curiosidade.

-Ela disse "Tia Gina, diz pro Tio Draco que eu adoro ele e que mandei um beijo."

Draco sorriu, ao imaginar a ruivinha dizendo aquilo.

-Eu não a vejo desde aquele almoço. –comentou pesaroso –Será que o seu irmão e a sua cunhada me deixariam levá-la a um parque de diversões por exemplo?

Virginia surpreendeu-se pela pergunta dele, mas sorriu:

-Bem, suponho que sim. Afinal, você salvou a vida dela, Draco.

O loiro desviou o olhar do dela e murmurou:

-É.

-O que foi? –perguntou ao vê-lo pensativo.

-Você gostaria de sair comigo e a Evelyn? Porque eu tenho que assumir que estou te dando trabalho de mais e...

-Não estou trabalhando em excesso. –ele retrucou, mas no fundo sabia que ele tinha razão.

-Virginia, você é uma workaholic. Já te disseram que isso faz mal?

A ruiva lançou a ele um sorriso irônico:

-Vejam só, o sujo falando do mal lavado. Me diga, Draco, qual foi a última vez que você viajou sem ser a negócios? –ele ficou quieto, já nem lembrava-se –Além do mais, eu já vi a luz do seu escritório acesa bem depois do expediente. Você quase não desgruda do notebook e não consegue deixar o seu celular desligado.

Ele deu um suspiro cansado:

-Ok, Virginia, você está certa. Mas pelo menos eu arrumo um pouco de tempo para a minha vida pessoal. Você raramente vai nos almoços da sua família, não tem um namorado e não sai com os amigos. Aliás, você quase não usa as folgas a que tem direito.

Gina bufou de indignação:

-Olha, não é da sua conta a minha vida pessoal. E como você pode saber se eu tenho namorado ou não?

Ele revirou os olhos e disse impacientemente:

-Mas isso é óbvio. Você não sai e não deixa os caras se aproximarem de você. Já ouvi boatos a seu respeito na M Corporation. Quer dizer que você deu um fora no O'Connell, hein?

-Bando de fofoqueiros. –a ruiva resmungou.

-Então é verdade. –o loiro murmurou em constatação ao notar o jeito aborrecido dela –O O'Connell é um bom advobruxo e é bem cotado entre as mulheres. Estou curioso para saber o porquê dispensou-o. –disse, mal escondendo a satisfação em saber que a advobruxa não quisera o homem.

-Eu não estou afim dele. –ela respondeu e Draco levantou as sobrancelhas –Não que eu esteja afim de outro, mas o O'Connell é egocêntrico e arrogante demais.

-Oh, Virginia, pare de me descrever. –o loiro riu em remoque.

Ela sorriu:

-Ele consegue ser mais que você. Mas tenho que admitir que nos tribunais o O'Connell é muito bom.

-Não melhor que a Dama Ruiva dos Tribunais, mas se eu não soubesse que aquele filho da mãe é muito bom no que faz, eu não o teria contratado.

Nesse instante, a limosine parou e Draco saiu primeiro, fazendo questão de abrir a porta e estendendo a mão para a advobruxa.

-Obrigada. –Gina agradeceu, aceitando a mão dele, porém, assim que saiu do carro, soltou-a.

Passaram a andar lado a lado, mas Gina tentava manter uma certa distância entre os dois e apesar disso suas mãos roçavam ocasionalmente. Falaram sobre assuntos amenos e quando a ruiva olhou em seu relógio pela segunda vez viu que já era 9h da noite.

-Draco, você não acha que já é hora de irmos embora? –indagou, mas antes que qualquer resposta pudesse ser dada, o celular dele tocou.

-Só um instante. –disse antes de atender –Alô. Oi, Parvati. Olha, eu sei que já deveria estar em casa, mas...Hum. Jantar de aniversário? Eu não acho que...Tá. Tá bom então. Beijo. Tchau. –e desligou.

-Era a Parvati, não é?

-Sim. Ela disse que ia dar um pequeno jantar de aniversário em casa esta noite. Falou que tinha convidado a Lilá, o Blaise, a Padma e o marido dela e pediu para que eu te convidasse...

-Você não precisa me convidar só porque a Parvati disse. –a ruiva cortou-o.

-Não, Virginia. Eu estou convidando porque eu quero. –falou seriamente –Ou será que você tem um encontro secreto com o O'Connell? –perguntou zombeteiro.

-Haha, muito engraçadinho. –disse ironicamente.

-Você vai recusar? –e ela fez cara de pensativa –Não faça uma desfeita dessas, Virginia. –reprendeu-a, como se estivesse ensinando bons modos –É o meu aniversário.

-Hum, ok. Mas com uma condição. –a ruiva concedeu;

-Qual? –perguntou automaticamente.

-Primeiro passamos na minha casa para eu pelo menos trocar de roupa. Prometo que vai ser rapidinho.

Foi a vez do loiro fazer cara de pensativo.

-Tá. –concordou após um tempo –Mas saiba que você está muito bem assim. –e seguiu na direção de onde tinham vindo.

Gina foi atrás dele, sentindo-se um pouco desconfortável pelo comentário dele.

"_E essa é mais uma das indiretas." _Suspirou _"Mas o pior foi hoje na sala dele. Eu não deveria ter correspondido aquele beijo..." _sua consciência pesava.

Pararam ao lado da limusine e Draco abriu a porta para que a Weasley entrasse, mas ela ficou parada. O loiro então percebeu o olhar perdido e distante que ela ostentava. Aproximou-se mais dela e sussurrou no ouvido da mesma:

-100 galeões pelos seus pensamentos, Virginia.

A advobruxa deu um pulo para longe do loiro:

-Por Merlin, Malfoy! –ela exclamou indignada –Você me assustou!

Ele fez cara de inocente:

-Não tenho culpa se estava perdida em pensamentos. Acontece que você deve entrar no carro e não entrou até agora.

A ruiva bufou e então entrou. O Malfoy fechou a porta e deu a volta, sentando-se do outro lado. Ewan, o motorista bonitão, encarava Gina pelo retrovisor, perguntando-se o porquê da expressão aborrecida dela.

-Para o apartamento da Virginia, Ewan. –Draco ordenou, não parecendo gostar de como ele estava olhando a ruiva.

O choffer fez um gesto afirmativo e deu partida no carro. De repente a ruiva lembrou que ainda não havia entregado seu presente ao loiro.

-Hum, Draco. Eu tenho algo pra você. –disse, meio incerta –Um presente de aniversário. –acrescentou ao ver os olhos dele brilhando maliciosamente.

-Não precisava se incomodar, Virginia. –falou sinceramente, mesmo sua mente negando que havia ficado feliz por receber um presente dela.

A ruiva abriu a bolsa e tirou de lá um pequeno embrulho, o qual entregou ao chefe:

-Espero que goste.

Draco abriu cuidadosamente a caixinha e ficou boquiaberto:

-Isso deve ter custado uma fortuna. –falou, tirando o objeto da caixinha e o observando melhor contra a luz –Decididamente você não deveria gastar tanto. Quer competir com a Samantha pra ver quem dá o presente mais caro ou o que?

Gina ficou sem graça, corando bastante:

-Eu...apenas pensei que era a sua cara e você gostaria.

Ele ergueu o queixo dela e fez com que ela o encarasse:

-Eu só estava brincando. –e deu um sorriso genuíno –Bem, mas essa é a opnião que tem de mim? Ostensivo, incomum, complicado e belo?

-É...por aí. –ela assumiu e ele mais uma vez sorriu.

-Ok, tenho que assumir que é um presente que combina comigo. Agradeço muito. Será a minha caneta da sorte.

-Não sabia que era surpersticioso. –disse com surpresa.

-Ah, acho que todos somos um pouco. -deu de ombros.

-Você deveria sorrir mais assim. –Gina comentou.

-Assim como? –ele perguntou, confuso.

-Do jeito que estava sorrindo agora a pouco.

-Bem, é o jeito que eu sorrio quando estou feliz. –confessou.

-É o mesmo jeito que você sorri quando vê a Evelyn. –foi a vez de Gina sorrir –Parece que a Eve conquistou o coração de um certo marmanjo. –comentou, divertida.

As bochechas do Malfoy adquiriram uma leve coloração rosada. Falar sobre seus próprios sentimentos sempre fora incômodo para ele. Aliás, Draco pensava que quanto menos as pessoas soubessem sobre seus sentimentos, melhor seria.

-Não quero falar de mim. –O Malfoy declarou.

-Ora, Draco. Você é o aniversariante. –disse, parecendo se divertir imensamente ao usar o argumento que ele tinha usado para que conseguisse a massagem.

-Espertinha. –disse com um sorrisinho cínico –Então você quer saber de mim, é?

"_Aí vem coisa..." _foi tudo o que a ruiva pôde pensar antes que Malfoy encostasse os lábios em sua orelha.

-Malfoy, o que...?

-Eu vou falar de mim pra você, Virginia, não era isso o que queria? –sussurrou no ouvido dela –Draco Malfoy, 25 anos, casado, empresário. Exigente, misterioso e vingativo. Um sonserino de ponta a ponta. Bom de cama, cavalheiro e trabalhador.

-Pára. –disse numa voz fraca.

O loiro afastou-se dela, sorrindo sonsamente:

-Mas o que foi que eu fiz de errado?

-Cínico! –ela resmungou –Não finja que não sabe. –cruzou os braços e passou a olhar para o outro lado.

Draco então conjurou uma rosa vermelha sem espinhos e ofereceu à ruiva.

-Acha que vai me comprar assim? –perguntou, com fingida indignação, escondendo que aquele gesto a havia derretido.

-É apenas um gesto singelo para que você não fique brava com o pobre aniversariante.

-Pobre? –perguntou, rindo em seguida.

-Tá, foi só força de expressão. –ele deu de ombros –Será que agora dá para parar de rir? –perguntou já um pouco incomodado.

Virginia aceitou a flor e levou-a até os lábios, sentindo a textura das pétalas e inspirando o cheiro de recém colhida apesar de ter sido conjurada. Draco engoliu seco ao vê-la roçar os lábios nas pétalas da rosa. Teve uma vontade imensa de beijá-la e estava segurando-se para não fazê-lo.

-Prefiro jasmim. –a ruiva falou de repente, tirando Malfoy de seus devaneios luxuriosos.

-Como? –perguntou.

-Eu disse que prefiro jasmim. –disse com simplicidade.

O loiro passou a ponta de sua língua pelos finos lábios e deu um sorrisinho malicioso:

-Jasmim, é?

-Sim, por quê? –indagou desafiadoramente.

-O jasmim significa volúpia, sensualidade. É considerada uma das flores mais afrodisíacas.

Gina ficou vermelha:

-Também gosto de tulipas.

-De que cor?

-Hum...vermelhas.

-Significam declaração de amor.

-Como é que você pode saber essas coisas?

-Sou dono de uma floricultura, esqueceu?

-Ah é... –murmurou, acariciando a flor distraidamente.

Logo chegaram em frente ao prédio em que ficava o apartamento de Virginia:

-Volto logo. –o loiro anunciou ao motorista e saiu do carro.

-Não precisa me acompanhar, Draco. –Gina falou quando o loiro estendeu a mão para tirá-la do carro.

-Não precisa ter medo, não vou fazer nada que você não queira. –falou e ganhou um olhar desconfiado da ruiva –Nem nada que você ache que não queira. –completou.

Gina bufou, mas acabou por concordar. Andou o mais depressa que pôde. Ficar na companhia do Malfoy era ao mesmo tempo tentador e incômodo. Mas no elevador ela não podia tentar manter uma distância andando rápido. Para seu desespero, ele apoiava uma mão na parede e estava próximo o suficiente, de modo que ela podia enxergar as diferentes matizes dos olhos acinzentados. Respirou profundamente, antes de dizer:

-Draco, estamos só nós dois nesse elevador. Tem espaço do outro lado também, sabia?

Ele deu um sorriso sarcástico e sexy, que fez a advobruxa engolir em seco.

-Eu te perturbo tanto assim, Virginia? –perguntou, num tom arrastando e um tanto rouco.

"_MERLIN!" _o cérebro dela implorou "_Eu não sou de ferro, Merlin! Até quando vou agüentar?"_ a respiração dela já estava falha, mas então ouviram a porta do elevador abrindo-se.

Malfoy afastou-se dela com uma expressão satisfeita e saiu do elevador, seguindo pelo corredor. Gina foi atrás dele e abriu a porta de seu apartamento.

-Posso entrar? –o loiro perguntou educadamente.

-Claro, já veio até aqui mesmo. –a ruiva deu de ombros –Só não fique reparando pela minha casa não ter o luxo que a sua tem.

-Não me importo. Eu gosto do seu apartamento, é confortável. Principalmente o quarto e a cama... –insinuou.

Gina abriu um meio sorriso mecânico e disse:

-Mas você vai ficar quietinho, sentado no sofá da sala. E eu vou para o quarto, sozinha. –disse e o empurrou para o sofá –Eu não demoro.

Draco observou a ruiva girar nos calcanhares e o cabelo longo dela girar junto. Depois ele concentrou-se nos movimentos que os quadris dela faziam contra o tecido da saia preta.

"_Merlin, que mulher!" _ o loiro pensou, abrindo os primeiros botões de sua camisa e afrouxando um pouco a gravata _"Ela tá me pondo louco..."_

A ruiva demorou apenas cerca de 10 minutos, nos quais Draco pensava em uma desculpa mais esfarrapada que a anterior para entrar no quarto dela sem sofrer uma morte lenta e dolorosa. Porém, antes que Draco encontrasse a desculpa perfeita, Virginia voltou para a sala e percebeu que Draco estava perdido em pensamentos:

-Hem, hem. –a ruiva fez-se notar.

Por alguns instantes, Draco Malfoy não conseguiu esconder sua expressão embasbacada ao mirá-la. Gina vestia o mesmo vestido vermelho que usara quando dançara tango com Draco. Ele não sabia se olhava a perna dela que aparecia pela fenda do vestido ou se olhava o topo dos seios que o generoso decote deixava aparecer. Porém, logo recompôs-se, levantando do sofá e dizendo um medido:

-Você está muito bem, Virginia.

A Weasley deu um sorriso superior:

-Eu sei que você quer dizer mais que isso, Draco. Mas eu me contento em ler seus pensamentos pela cara de babaca que você fez agora há pouco.

-Hey, eu não fiz cara de babaca! –ele defendeu-se.

-Ah, se você tivesse um espelho... –deixou no ar, enquanto apanhava uma bolsa vermelha pra combinar com o vestido e em seguida dirigindo-se para a porta.

Olhou para trás e viu que ele permanecia parado:

-Vai ficar aí parado pensando nas coisas que não pode ter ou vai sair desse transe e ir para o seu jantar de aniversário? –ela provocou-o.

O loiro teve vontade de responder "Nenhum dos dois, porque eu quero te ter e eu vou te ter agora.", mas tudo o que fez foi sair do apartamento da ruiva.

Na limusine, Gina sentou-se o mais distante que pôde do Malfoy. Em partes ele achou bom, pois estava se controlando para não agarrá-la e fazê-la sua ali mesmo. Os dois ficaram perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos durante o trajeto, não se atrevendo a externá-los. Ao chegarem em frente a Mansão do Malfoy, Virginia saiu do carro sem esperar por Draco. Ele alcançou-a, segurando-a pelo braço:

-O que foi que eu te fiz, Virginia?

-Nada. –forçou-se a encará-lo –A Parvati está nos esperando. –mudou de assunto e então ele soltou-a, dirigindo-se a porta de entrada.

-Que estranho. –o loiro comentou –As luzes parecem estar todas apagadas. O que a Parvati está aprontando?

-Não sei... –a ruiva respondeu vagamente, com um sorriso de "eu-sei-algo-que-você-não-sabe."

Draco resolveu abrir a porta de uma vez por todas. Nesse momento as luzes acenderam-se todas ao mesmo tempo e ouviu-se um coro de vozes:

-Feliz aniversário, Draco!

O loiro olhou para as muitas pessoas vestidas em trajes de gala e em seguida para Gina que sustentava no rosto um sorriso de superioridade que dizia que ela sabia o tempo todo.

-Você...

-Sim, eu sabia. –ela cortou-o –Entra, Draco. –ela falou, ao ver que ele continuava parado no batente da porta.

O Malfoy então virou-se para os convidados e deu um sorriso um tanto falso:

-Vocês realmente me enganaram, hein? –disse e logo Parvati estava pendurada no braço dele, como que a lembrar que Draco Malfoy era seu marido -Sejam bem-vindos à minha festa de aniversário surpresa. Divirtam-se.

Gina observou Parvati dar um selinho no loiro e as pessoas adiantarem-se para desejar parabéns.

"_Bando de puxa-saco! O Draco tem razão, tudo o que gira em torno de dinheiro e poder é falso." _A ruiva não pôde deixar de pensar.

Gina fez um social por algum tempo, mas depois pegou sua taça com firewhisky e partiu na procura de um lugar em que pudesse ficar sozinha. Não agüentava mais ficar no meio daquelas pessoas fúteis e interesseiras. Além de que estava dando foras em diversos homens, muitos dos quais bêbados. Ela estava cansada daquilo. Precisava se livrar daquele ambiente nem que fosse por alguns minutos. A música estava alta e as pessoas dançavam, bebiam e conversavam no espaço do Saguão de Entrada.

"_Provavelmente estão muito ocupados para prestarem atenção em mim." _

Gina subiu o mais rapidamente que pôde a escada principal e virou a direita, andando pelo corredor. Escolheu entrar na última porta, já que era onde estaria mais distante do barulho. Era uma porta bonita, de madeira trabalhada. Tentou abri-la, mas esta estava trancada. Tirou a varinha de sua bolsa e tentou um simples _alorromora_, o qual não resultou. Respirou fundo, aquilo decididamente não seria uma coisas das mais lícitas a se fazer, mas naquele instante agradeceu a Merlin por ser irmã de Fred e Jorge. Seus irmãos tinham inventado um feitiço arrombador de fechaduras que era muito prático e não causava nenhum estrago. Sem mais considerações, a ruiva realizou o feitiço, entrando rapidamente e fechando a porta atrás de si. Reparou que estava em um quarto luxuoso e logo percebeu ser o quarto de Draco ao sentir o cheiro do perfume dele. Ela tinha que dar o braço a torcer e assumir que aquele perfume era delicioso. Olhou para a elegante penteadeira, vendo diversos produtos cosméticos, que obviamente pertenciam a Parvati. Em seguida seu ohar recaiu sobre o grande guarda-roupa e perguntou-se onde Draco guardaria suas cuecas...

"_Você definitivamente perdeu todo o juízo, Virginia Molly Weasley."_ Uma voz gritou em sua mente.

Seus olhos então voltaram-se para a ampla cama que ali havia. Caminhou até ali e sentou-se no lado direito dela. O perfume masculino de Draco intensificou-se. Gina pegou o travesseiro e apertou-o contra seu próprio corpo, inalando aquele cheiro. Tirou suas sandálias e deitou-se na cama, com a cabeça apoiada no travesseiro. Sentia-se cansada e sonolenta. Fechou os olhos, querendo esquecer tudo a sua volta e pensando que ninguém a encontraria ali. Mal sabia que tinha sido vista...

Draco estava entediado. Estava num daqueles dias que se enjoava facilmente de ser paparicado pelos interesseiros. Malfoy conversava com Blás Zabini e um funcionário do Ministério da Magia. Aliás, os outros dois é que conversavam e o loiro apenas fingia prestar atenção.Perguntava-se aonde estaria Virginia e procurava-a constantemente com os olhos.

"_Pelo menos eu teria conversas mais interessantes." _Respirou profundamente, ensaiando dar mais um gole em seu copo com firewhisky, mas algo chamou-lhe a atenção.

Finalmente Draco viu a Weasley. Ela estava ao pé da escada principal e logo subiu por ela. Assim que ela sumiu da vista dele, disse os dois homens:

-Estou com uma dor-de-cabeça que realmente está me incomando. Vou tomar uma poção e já volto.

Draco estava pouco se importando muito se algum bisbilhoteiro de plantão tinha visto a Weasley subir as escadas e agora ele. Seguiu por onde sabia que ela tinha ido e foi abrindo as portas pelo caminho, vasculhando os cômodos. Até que restou apenas o seu quarto. O loiro deu um sorriso malicioso e girou a maçaneta. Abriu a porta o mais silenciosamente que pôde e espiou. Assim que viu Gina deitada em sua cama, tratou de fechar a porta cuidadosamente e trancando-a com um feitiço não verbal para que ela não percebesse sua presença. Aproximou-se a passos largos e lentos e observou-a. Não ficou muito tempo a contemplá-la, pois na sua opinião aquilo seria coisa de um apaixonado babão, coisa que certamente ele não era. Cobiçou os lábios rosados e se deixou levar pela vontade de possui-los. Abaixou-se, aproximando os rostos e quando estava a milímetros da boca dela, a ruiva abriu os olhos:

-Malfoy! –ela exclamou, assustada, tentando levantar-se.

Draco segurou-a e colou os lábios aos dela. Gina lutou, tentando empurrá-lo de cima de si, mas ele não deixava brecha para que ela escapasse. Estava tudo errado! Ele era um criminoso, era casado. Eles estavam no quarto e na cama que ele dormia com Parvati. Ela não conseguia –ou pelo menos não queria –entender porque aquele homem a atraía tanto. Sentia o corpo quente dele contra o seu e tinha vontade de mandar tudo ás favas. Ele a incitava a cometer loucuras, ceder a desejos...Coisas, que uma vozinha teimava em dizer que ela não deveria fazer. Logo já não conseguia mais lutar contra a assombrosa vontade que tinha de sentir os beijos fogosos dele. Acabou por sucumbir. Entreabriu os lábios e procurou pela língua dele, antes que o loiro o fizesse. Passou as mãos por trás do pescoço dele, segurando o loiro o mais perto que conseguia. Foi um beijo repleto de desejo reprimido e luxúria. Porém, antes que pudessem aprofundar as carícias ouviram um barulho. Era a voz de Parvati:

-Draco, meu amor, posso entrar? O Blás me disse que você está com dor-de-cabeça.

Malfoy saiu imediatamente de cima da Weasley, a qual parecia envergonhada e arrependida:

-E agora? –ela sussurrou.

-Se esconde no guarda-roupa. –ele sibilou de volta, já se encaminhando para o móvel –É grande o suficiente.

A ruiva bufou, mas não era hora para discussões, então fez o que Draco propôs.

-Espera só um pouco, Parvati. –o loiro disse em bom som, chutando as sandálias de Gina para debaixo da cama e desfazendo o feitiço com que havia trancado a porta, a qual logo se abriu.

-Draco, você tá bem? –ela perguntou e então voltou seu olhar para a cama desarrumada e em seguida para seu marido com os cabelos um tanto bagunçados e as roupas meio amarrotadas.

-Não muito. Eu estava deitado na cama. Tomei a poção para dor-de-cabeça e estava esperando passar. Daqui a pouco, quando eu estiver melhor, eu desço. Faça sala para os convidados enquanto isso, está bem?

A morena passou uma mão pelo rosto dele:

-Tem certeza de que vai ficar bem, Draco? Quando você tem as suas crises de enchaqueca...

-Eu não preciso ir até o St. Mungus se é o que está pensando. Eu só preciso ficar um pouco sozinho, ok? –disse um tanto rudemente.

-Também não precisava ser grosso, Draco. –ela reclamou, fazendo bico.

Malfoy deu um selinho nela:

-Ok, desculpe. Agora vá. Não quer que apareça uma matéria dizendo que você é má anfitriã, quer?

Pronto. Draco havia tocado no ponto certo, a importância que Parvati atribuía ao que os meios sociais falavam dela:

-Estou indo. Mas não demore. –ela disse, saindo rapidamente do cômodo.

Assim que Parvati fechou a porta, Draco respirou aliviado, mas não deixou de checar se ela tinha realmente ido embora. Após obter essa certeza, dirigiu-se até o guarda-roupa e abriu as portas. Gina estava com uma mão apoiada num dos lados internos do móvel e a cabeça baixa, enterrada na outra mão:

-Virginia? –o loiro chamou, um tanto incerto.

Por um momento, Draco pensou que a ruiva iria continuar imóvel e ignorá-lo, mas não foi isso o que aconteceu:

-No que você estava pensando, Malfoy? –perguntou em tom baixo, mas que demonstrava toda a sua frustração com a situação –A sua mulher quase nos pegou aos beijos. Você pode não ligar, mas eu ligo. A Parvati não merece isso, eu não mereço isso. Será que você não percebe que as coisas não devem ser assim?

Draco respirou profundamente e puxou a advobruxa de lá, envolvendo-a em seus braços:

-Eu quero você, Virginia. -murmurou no ouvido dela, o que a fez afastar a cabeça.

A ruiva sentiu-se desmoronar por dentro naquele instante. Foi como se suas todas as suas certezas tivessem ruído junto de suas fortalezas. Ela se sentia fraca, vulnerável. Seus olhos ameaçavam parar de conter o mar de sentimentos controversos dentro dela. Arrependeu-se imensamente ao fixar seu olhar nos olhos cinzentos. Algumas lágrimas caíram de seus olhos castanhos:

-Não, não me tente mais. Por favor. –ela murmurou como uma garotinha acuada.

Draco Malfoy arregalou levemente os olhos diante da repentina fragilidade dela. O loiro tinha pela primeira vez conseguido deixá-la assim e no entanto, isso não lhe dava prazer. Ao contrário, o perturbava. Preferia muito mais a Virginia Weasley teimosa e desafiadora. Não sabia que era culpa o que sentia por vê-la nesse estado. Sem parar para pensar, Draco limpou as poucas lágrimas dela.

-Você acha que para mim é fácil? Eu já disse que te quero, mas você coloca um monte de obstáculos entre nós.

Ela fuzilou-o com o olhar, nem parecia que estava completamente desprotegida e confusa há instantes atrás:

-Eu não vou discutir isso com você, entendeu Draco Malfoy? Nem hoje, nem nunca. Me deixe em paz, ok? Você sempre se satisfez com as suas vagabundas, vá atrás delas e não me procure mais para nada que tenha a ver com a sua libido sexual, fui clara?

-Ok. Vá embora, Weasley. –disse com raiva –Vá e veja se consegue esquecer o que aconteceu. Veja se consegue esquecer nossos beijos ou aquele dia no seu apartamento. –cuspiu as palavras maldosamente.

-Você é um estúpido, Malfoy. Eu desprezo o seu egocentrismo. –foram as últimas coisas ditas por ela antes de deixar aquele quarto e aquela casa.

11 de agosto, jato particular de Draco Malfoy

Virginia não podia acreditar que Malfoy tinha decidido fazer uma viagem de negócios justo no dia de seu aniversário. Não que ela ligasse dele ter que viajar nesse dia. O que a deixava irritada é que ela precisava viajar com ele.

Depois do ocorrido no aniversário dele, os dois passaram a agir muito mais friamente um com o outro. A única exceção que Gina abriu foi quando foi com Evelyn e Draco ao parque de diversões, deixando claro para o loiro que fazia aquilo pela sobrinha.

Draco não tinha mais tentado beijar Gina e nem tinha feito insinuações, mas de vez em quando ela o flagava olhando para si ou vice-versa.

Malfoy estava sentado ao seu lado fingindo ler um jornal e ela fingia ler uma revista. A situação entre os dois estava altamente desconfortável:

-Não sabia que você conseguia ler uma revista de ponta cabeça, Virginia. –ele comentou com escárnio.

Gina encarou-o e assumiu:

-Ok, eu não estava lendo. Estou entediada. Por que você foi inventar de fazer essa viagem justo hoje? Minha mãe ficou muito brava comigo quando contei. Todos os anos ela faz uma reunião familiar para comemorar o meu aniversário.

-Sinto pelos seus problemas familiares, mas eu tenho negócios inadiáveis.

-Ahan. –disse ironicamente –Negócios inadiáveis em Las Vegas...

O loiro revirou os olhos:

-Quero me tornar sócio do cassino de um hotel.

-E por que _eu_ preciso estar presente?

-Porque você tratará dos trâmites jurídicos. –falou em tom óbvio.

-Eu não estava falando disso. Chamasse outro advobruxo.

-Pare de reclamar, Virginia. Eu prometo que terá algum tempo para se divertir, está bem? –ela ficou quieta –Você já esteve em Vegas?

-Não. –ela confessou –Pra falar a verdade eu sempre quis viajar pra lá. –deu um sorriso tímido.

-Viu? Acabou ganhando um bom presente de aniversário do seu chefe.

-O quê? Você fez de propósito? Me escolheu por que é meu aniversário? –indagou.

-Hum...Pra falar a verdade, sim. Eu queria retribuir o presente que você me deu, então...

-Obrigada. –ela agradeceu –Eu nem achei que você fosse se lembrar do meu aniversário. Nós estávamos tão distantes, sei lá...

-Assim como eu não esqueço do que as pessoas fizeram de ruim para mim, também não esqueço o que me fizeram de bom. –disse e fez com que a advobruxa ficasse pensativa.

Após algum tempo de silêncio, ela resolveu fazer uma pergunta que a estava deixando curiosa desde que ele disse para onde iriam.

-Draco, onde vamos nos hospedar? –perguntou e deu um gole no copo de água que segurava.

-Fiz reserva no Bellagio. –disse, calmamente.

Ao ouvir a resposta do loiro a ruiva quase engasgou e deixou o copo cair, quebrando no chão e molhando suas roupas:

-Merda! –praguejou, vendo o estrago que havia feito.

Com um gesto da varinha Draco secou as roupas dela e com outro fez os cacos do copo sumirem:

-O que foi isso, Virginia?

A Weasley ficou extremamente vermelha e perguntou:

-Você disse Bellagio?

-Disse. –e sorriu ao perceber o fascínio nos olhos da ruiva.

-Eu nunca pensei que algum dia fosse me hospedar no Bellagio, foi sempre uma utopia.

-Quer que eu te belisque pra saber s enão está sonhando? –o loiro perguntou em tom divertido.

A mulher deu um pequeno tapa no braço dele:

-Draco! Isso é injusto. Não tire uma com a minha cara. Pra você cheio da grana é algo banal, mas para os meros mortais não. –falou, levemente emburrada.

-Então pra você eu sou um riquinho chato? –perguntou e ela fez um gesto afirmativo, tentando não rir da cara de indignado que ele fez.

-É assim é? –ele indagou e antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa ele começou a fazer cócegas nela.

-Pa-páraaaaa!!!!!!! Dracoooo...P-por Merlin! –ela gritou, entre risos.

O loiro estava divertindo-se ao vê-la perder a compostura, mas parou após alguns instantes, já que ela estava mais do que vermelha e parecia sem ar. Ela estava com os cabelos um pouco bagunçados e lançou-lhe um olhar mortífero:

-Isso não vai ficar assim. –falou assim que recuperou um pouco do fôlego.

-Eu não tenho cócegas.

-Veremos. –disse antes de partir pra cima dele.

O Malfoy segurou os dois pulsos da Weasley e ela tentava libertá-los, sem sucesso. Gina nem percebeu quando subiu no colo dele, tão ocupada estava em tentar soltar seus pulsos. Mas então ouviram alguém pigarrear e olharam de onde vinha o som. Era Catherine Carter, a comissária de bordo do jato:

-Sr. Malfoy, em breve iremos pousar. Os senhores deveriam sentar em suas devidas poltronas e colocar os cintos.

Foi então que Gina percebeu que estava no colo de Draco.

"_Ah não, ela vai achar que eu sou amante do Malfoy." _ Ela pensou envergonhada, sentando-se imediatamente no banco onde estivera antes daquele episódio.

Uns 20 minutos depois estavam aterrisando no Aeroporto Internacional McCarran. Draco tinha alugado uma limusine e as malas foram levadas até ela. Durante o trajeto do aeroporto até o hotel, ela ficou admirando as construções faraônicas e imaginando como deveria ser de noite, já que entre outras coisas, Las Vegas era conhecida por sua enorme iluminação. Quando chegaram em frente ao Bellagio, Virginia não pôde evitar que seu queixo caísse. Abriram a porta para que a ruiva saísse e uma mão enluvada foi estendida. Ela aceitou a mão e logo percebeu que era de um dos empregados da portaria e que era muito bonito por sinal.

-Obrigada. –a ruiva agradeceu, sorrindo abertamente para ele.

Quem não pareceu gostar muito foi Draco, que ordenou secamente ao empregado que carregasse as bagagens. Em seguida, o loiro segurou a ruiva pelo braço e guiou-a junto de si em direção às suntuosas portas de entrada.

-Obrigada, mas eu sei andar sozinha. –ela alfinetou, insinuando que a atitude dele estava a incomodá-la.

Draco porém, não deu a mínima para o comentário dela e continuou andando, ao que ela bufou:

-Acho que esqueceu a sua educação em solo britânico, Draco. –murmurou sorrindo falsamente.

-Talvez porque você tenha esquecido como uma dama honrada deve se portar. –devolveu, com um sorriso tão falso quanto o dela.

-O que está insinuando? –perguntou, abandonando o tom cínico.

-Você acha certo dar em cima de um empregadinho qualquer, Virginia? Eu vi como você sorriu pra ele.

-Isso é um absurdo! Eu estava apenas sendo simpática por ele ter me ajudado a descer do carro.

-E eu sou a encarnação de Merlin. –ironizou.

-Você está com ciúmes, Draco? –ela sorriu zombeteira.

-Claro que não. –ele respondeu rapidamente e a ruiva fez sua melhor cara de "você-não-me-convenceu-nem-um-pouco", o que o fez bufar.

Logo chegaram à recepção. O loiro foi logo dizendo:

-Reserva em nome de Draco Malfoy.

O recepcionista checou no computador e fez um sinal para que um funcionário que estava por ali se aproximasse:

-Acompanhe o Sr. e a Sra. Malfoy até a Suíte Penthouse 8B no 36º andar.

-Sr. Malfoy e Srta. Weasley. –Gina fez questão de corrigir.

-Oh, perdão. -o recepcionista desculpou-se –Pensei que fossem casados, apenas uma suíte foi reservada. –e vendo o olhar mortal da mulher para o loiro, apressou-se em acrescentar –Mas não há problema algum, nossas Suítes Penthouse são grandes, Srta. –garantiu, enquanto entregava a chave para o loiro.

Gina deu um sorriso sem graça e junto com Draco seguiu o funcionário. Cruzaram o grande hall de entrada e a chave que Draco havia recebido foi utilizada para entrarem em um dos elevadores privativos:

-Quero ver o que vai achar de dormir no sofá, Draco. –a ruiva murmurou, venenosa.

-Veremos. –ele respondeu, encarando-a firmemente.

Dessa vez Virginia foi mais discreta em demostrar o quanto aquele lugar a impressionava. Apenas olhou em volta com um ligeiro sorriso. Ser descontrolada não fazia seu estilo. Era conhecida nos tribunais por ser impassível e não desistir facilmente, ela procurava levar isso para sua vida pessoal, embora soubesse que nem sempre dava certo. O funcionário mostrou cada parte da suíte, fornecendo algumas informações e por fim foi embora, após Draco pagar uma generosa gorjeta, dizendo que em breve as bagagens seriam trazidas.

-Enfim sós! –o loiro disse, divertido, com um sorriso cínico e malicioso nos lábios.

Virginia resolveu entrar na brincadeira:

-Claro, querido. Não sabe o quanto esperei por esse momento. –falou aparentemente séria, e a expressão do Malfoy tornou-se surpresa –Você não sabia? Não sabia que eu preciso tanto de você que é um suplício manter toda essa pose distante?

-Virginia, eu...

A ruiva começou a rir:

-Te peguei, Draco! –ela disse e ele ficou confuso –Você achou que eu estava falando sério? –silêncio da parte dele –Ah, ele achou. Tadinho... –e passou a mão pelo rosto dele, com fingida pena –Eu disse que teria troco.

Malfoy manteve a pose ao dizer:

-Alguém alguma vez me disse que 50 de toda brincadeira é verdade. –e olhou siginificamente para a ruiva –Agora me diga, quem pegou quem? –perguntou superiormente.

-Hunf! Isso não muda o fato de que por alguns instantes você acreditou que íamos fazer algo. Tire o seu hipogrifo da chuva, Draco Malfoy, a menos que queira que ele pegue uma pneumonia.

-Quem ri por último, ri melhor, ruiva.

-Quem ri por último, demorou para entender a piada, loiro. –replicou.

"_Espere para ver, Weasley." _ Pensou, já tentando tramar algo.

-Isso não vai nos levar a nada. –ele disse, aparentemente estendendo a bandeira de paz –Viemos aqui para tratar de negócios.

Ela respirou profundamente:

-Você tem razão. Agora então me conte detalhadamente sobre o que pretende.

Os dois acomodaram-se na sala de estar e Draco começou a contar sobre a sociedade que pretendia obter, a quantidade de dinheiro que investiria e coisas assim, pedindo enfim que a Weasley redigisse um contrato com tudo o que ele tinha estabelecido.

-Desculpe por fazê-la trabalhar no dia do seu aniversário.

-Não tem problema. Se você Poe, por que eu não?

-Ai, Virginia, sempre essa competição...Mas então, eu prometo que para compensar você vai poder se divertir depois, ok?

-Obrigada. –ela sorriu –Fico satisfeita que você não seja mau o suficiente para me trazer aqui e não deixar que eu aproveite a cidade.

-É, não sou mau a esse ponto. –Malfoy concordou –Agora, se me dá licença, vou procurar os meus futuros sócios. Se precisar de mim, ligue no meu celular.

-Sempre convencido... –ela murmurou.

-Confiança é tudo, querida. –foi a última coisa que disse, antes de se retirar.

"_Hum e essa frase veio daquele que desconfia de tudo...Eu acho que ele quis dizer auto-confiança."_

A Weasley passou horas redigindo o contrato e nem sinal do Malfoy. Quando finalmente terminou, espreguiçou-se um pouco e viu a porta abrir-se, revelando o homem loiro.

"_Parece até que ele adivinhou que terminei agora..." _

-Já terminou o contrato? –foi a primeira coisa que perguntou e ela podia notar um certo tom excitado na voz dele.

-Sim, acabei de terminar. Por quê?

-Arrume-se, temos um jantar com os senhores William Giarelli e Eric Costigan. –sorriu.

-Quem?

-Meus futuros sócios, oras.

-Ah, então você conseguiu encontrá-los e já marcou para apresentar a proposta hoje. Mas que eficiência.

O loiro sorriu abertamente:

-Ninguém resiste ao meu poder persuasivo, Virginia. –falou, olhando intensamente nos olhos castanhos.

A ruiva manteve o olhar, mas mudou de assunto:

-Que tipo de roupa devo vestir para esse jantar?

-Algo social, que seja ao mesmo tempo requintado e não muito chamativo.

-Ok. –ela concordou –A que horas é esse jantar?

-Oito e meia.

-Já são sete! –ela exclama, olhando no relógio –Tenho que ir agora tomar banho.

-Por que as mulheres precisam de tanto tempo pra se arrumar? –ele perguntou.

-Porque sim, Draco. No final os homens elogiam, então você não deve reclamar. –falou rapidamente, procurando algumas coisas na mala e ao achá-las, dirigiu-se a seu banheiro.

Draco deu de ombros e encaminhou-se para o banheiro dele, mesmo sabendo que estaria pronto antes da Weasley. E assim foi. Pouco mais de sete e meia Draco estava em frente ao espelho fazendo o nó em sua gravata preta. O loiro trajava um terno preto, assim como os sapatos. Apenas a camisa era branca. O cabelo dele estava graciosamente desalinhado. Prevendo que a Weasley não sairia tão cedo do banheiro, ele pegou seu notebook e conectou-se na internet. Quando era mais ou menos 8h, a ruiva saiu do banheiro.

Antes mesmo de olhar para ela, o loiro desligou o computador e fechou-o. Depois olhou na direção dela e teve que sorrir.

-Você está linda, Virginia. –elogiou.

A Weasley usava um vestido preto de frente única que ia até os joelhos. O moderado decote destacava seus seios sem ser vulgar e como o vestido era um pouco mais largo apenas na parte debaixo, as curvas dela eram perceptíveis. Os fios rubros castateavam por seus ombros e costas, lisos, sedosos e brilhantes. No pescoço ela usava um discreto cordão com uma pérola negra como pingente. Os brincos faziam conjunto com o cordão, mas só apareciam quando ela colocava os cabelos atrás da orelha. As sandálias eram pretas e de salto alto.

Ela sorriu um pouco encabulada ao agradecer:

-Obrigada. Você está muito bem também, Draco.

-Isso merece um brinde.

-Prefiro não beber antes do jantar. –ela se opôs.

-Qual é, Virginia? É seu aniversário. Precisamos brindar.

Ela suspirou, vencida:

-Está bem.

Draco pegou-a pela mão e conduziu-a até o bar. Ao chegar lá, o loiro deu uma olhada nas bebidas que haviam e então escolheu uma garafa de whisky escocês. Pegou dois copos e encheu-os até dois dedos da borda. Em seguida ergueu-o, gesto que a ruiva imitou:

-Ao seu aniversário.

-E ao jantar de negócios. –resolveu aproveitar a deixa.

Encostaram de leve seus copos e beberam de seus conteúdos. Draco normalmente, e Gina com um pouco de dificuldade por não estar acostumada. Após essa rodada, Malfoy ofereceu-lhe outra, a qual a ruiva prontamente negou. Ele então decidiu que estava na hora de descerem para o jantar.

O restaurante em que entraram era localizado no hotel. Um local requintado de nome Prime. A cor predominante na decoração era azul, em diversos tons, contrastando formidavelmente com o branco das toalhas. Draco dirigiu-se até uma mesa previamente reservada e a ruiva o seguiu. Lá estavam sentados dois homens. Ambos morenos e aparentando uns 30 anos. Porém um deles tinha olhos azuis encantadores e o outro, olhos castanhos perspicazes. Malfoy apertou as mãos deles:

-Boa noite, senhores. Espero que não estejamos atrasados.

-Não estão. –o homem de olhos azuis disse cordial –Nós chegamos um tanto antes.

Draco sorriu:

-Permitam-me apresentar...

-É a sua esposa? –o de olhos castanhos quis saber e a ruiva corou com a pergunta e o olhar dele.

-Não. –Draco respondeu, num tom que se alguém prestasse atenção veria leve irritação, odiava ser interrompido –Esta é Virginia Weasley, minha advogada e consultora de negócios. –e então Draco apresentou os homens trouxas a ela –William Giarelli. –apontou o de olhos castanhos e um aperto de mão foi trocado –Eric Costigan. –apontou o de olhos azuis e houve outro aperto de mão.

-É um prazer conhecê-los. –Virginia disse após as apresentações.

-Igualmente. –os dois responderam.

Draco então conduziu Gina até o outro lado da mesa e afastou a cadeira para que ela sentasse:

-Obrigada. –a ruiva agradeceu e em seguida Draco sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da dela.

Do lugar onde estavam, Draco e Gina podiam ver do outro lado a janela que mostrava as fontes e luzes de Las Vegas.

-Se importam se escolhermos os pedidos? –William perguntou.

-Não, faça as honras da casa. –Draco disse e olhou para Viginia.

-Tudo bem. –ela disse.

Então os pedidos foram feitos ao maître. Em seguida Draco começou a dizer:

-Hoje à tarde apresentei a minha proposta aos senhores, mas agora a tenho de maneira formal. –e Gina passou para Draco a pasta com o contrato que havia feito.

-Nós vamos analisar. –Eric prometeu, pegando a pasta para si.

Gina interpretou a fala do homem como "Vai depender de como será esse jantar." A ruiva tentava examinar os dois homens, para tentar agir da maneira mais adequada.

No entanto, a maior parte da conversa ocorreu depois de finalizado o jantar, quando estavam tomando alguns drinques. Quando a ruiva sentiu que começava a ficar alegre e vermelha, parou de beber e apenas fingia bebericar sua bebida. Os assuntos estavam um tanto amenos e piadas eram contadas. Porém, Gina ainda estava sóbria o suficiente para perceber o que Draco começava a fazer. Com uma mão por debaixo da mesa, o loiro passou a acariciar a coxa da Weasley, fazendo subir o vestido dela. Ela sentiu que ficava mais quente ainda e lançou um olhar mortal para Draco:

-O que foi, Virginia? –Draco perguntou cinicamente.

-Você não gostou da minha piada sobre as loiras? Você é loira e pintou o cabelo de ruivo? Se sentiu ofendida? –Eric perguntou.

-Não, não é isso. –ela sorriu adoravelmente para o moreno, o que fez o loiro apertar sua coxa –Eu sou ruiva natural sim, é que de repente eu comecei a ficar com dor-de-cabeça.

-Não está acostumada a beber? –William perguntou.

-Na verdade eu costumo beber bem pouco. Quem bebe mais é o Draco.

Como castigo ao comentário dela, o loiro subiu a mão pela coxa dela, tentando tirar a calcinha dela do meio do caminho:

-Claro que eu bebo mais, agüento mais álcool que ela.

Os outros dois homens riram como se fosse a piada mais engraçada do século, Draco já tinha caído na graça deles. Aproveitando a distração deles, Gina abaixou uma mão para debaixo da mesa e apertou suas unhas com força no braço do loiro, com o objetivo que ele tirasse a mão de onde tão impropriamente estava. Ela apertava as unhas contra o braço dele e sua respiração já estava ficando falha, mas Draco não parecia querer parar. A ruiva tentava pensar, mas a situação não estava ajudando. Por fim, a única solução em que conseguiu pensar foi:

-Eu acho que vou indo. Preciso tomar um remédio para essa dor-de-cabeça horrível. Foi ótimo o jantar. Até mais. Realmente peço desculpas por ter que sair antes. –e finalmente conseguiu com que Draco tirasse a mão de si.

Virginia alisou o vestido, fazendo-o voltar ao lugar certo:

-Você vai ficar bem sozinha, Virginia? –Draco perguntou.

-Absolutamente. Eu não preciso que você me dê uma mãozinha. –e o loiro quase riu ao captar o duplo sentido da frase -Posso perfeitamente tomar um remédio sozinha. Fique quanto tempo precisar. –ela disse num tom falso, mas na verdade queria dizer que Draco Malfoy não perdia por esperar.

Gina levantou-se e apertou as mãos de William e Eric antes de retirar-se.

"_Dor-de-cabeça coisa nenhuma! Aquele idiota do Malfoy! Quem ele pensa que eu sou?!? Ele vai me pagar, ah se vai." _Pensou, andando a passos rápidos e pesados em direção à suíte.

Chegando lá, atirou as sandálias em qualquer canto e estava tão frustrada que pegou uma garrafa de rum e encheu um copo e depois outro e mais outro...Ocasionalment dizia desconexas coisas como:

-Malfoy...vingança...pagar...não fica assim...

Foi que Draco chegou e exclamou:

-Por Merlin, Virginia! Pare de beber! –disse arrancando a garrafa da mão dela.

-Devolve! É meu aniversário! –ela falou apontando um dedo na cara dele e sem seguida se desequilibrando.

Draco amparou-a, levando-a até a cama e deixando-a lá:

-Espera que vou pegar uma poção que vai te deixar melhor.

Pouco depois ele voltou com um frasquinho e forçou-a a beber. Agora a ruiva sentia-se melhor, mas ainda encontrava-se incrivelmente alegre. Tinha vontade de rir, mas não sabia do que. Tinha vontade de fazer alguma coisa louca. Alguma coisa que nunca tinha feito.

"_É meu aniversário mesmo." _Veio esse pensamento em sua mente.

Draco tinha saído do banheiro com um roupão azul marinho aberto e com uma cueca samba-canção.

"_Como ele tá gostoso."_

Gina não conseguia medir seus pensamentos. De repente pareceu perfeitamente normal se ela beijasse Draco. Nem lembrava mais pelo que ele tinha que pagar.

Malfoy sentou-se no sofá e ligou do celular para Blás Zabini:

-Alô. Blás? Sim, sou eu, o Draco. As coisas estão bem, provavelmente eu vou conseguir fechar negócio.

Gina aproximou-se do loiro, mas ele parecia entretido na conversa ao telefone. Ela queria chamar a atenção dele. A ruiva então ajoelhou-se perto de ond ele estava, e passou a mão pela barriga dele, deixando o Malfoy surpreso:

-O que você está fazendo, Virginia? –perguntou apenas mexendo os lábios.

Ela não respondeu, apenas sorriu, descendo as carícias. Até que colocou as mãos por debaixo da samba-canção dele, o que fez o loiro arfar.

-Se eu estou bem, Blás? Claro. Não não estou com falta de ar, foi apenas um suspiro de cansaço.

E Gina quase riu ao ouvi-lo falar isso. Passou a acariciar o membro dele e divertia-se com a reação dele ao telefone. Tinha que se controlar para não gargalhar.

-O quê? Não, claro que estou prestando atenção...Então...Você...hum, você dizia sobre a Lilá. –o loiro tentava se concentrar no telefone, seu amigo tinha tido uma briga com a mulher e sabia que ele queria ser ouvido.

Gina bufou ao ver que Draco provavelmente não largaria do celular tão cedo. Ela queria a atenção dele e teria ou seu nome não era Virginia Molly Weasley. Então ela baixou a cueca de Malfoy, que olhou para ela e sibilou "Não!" com olhos arregalados. Porém, a ruiva deu um sorrisinho perverso e observou o pênis dele com pelos tão dourados quanto seus cabelos. Ao encarar Draco ele parecia um tanto desconcertado e ela podia ver uma leve coloração rosada nas bochechas dele.

"_Aposto que ele está preocupado com o que estou achando do Draco Jr. Se bem que nem pode ser chamado de Jr...Homens se preocupam tanto com isso hehe. Hum, será que eu faço? Eu nunca fiz isso antes...Ah, vou tentar. Deve ser divertido fazer Draco Malfoy perder a compostura." _A ruiva pensou, aliás, àquela altura tudo era uma divertida brincadeira.

Ela aproximou sua boca do membro dele e distribuiu beijos leves pela extremidade. Draco arrepiou-se e gaguejou ao telefone:

-Sé-sério que e-ela disse isso? Ga-gago, e-eu? –e respirou fundo, ainda tentando manter o controle –Continue, Blás. –disse com a voz mais firme que conseguiu, enquanto encostava a cabeça contra o sofá.

Gina riu abafadamente, como uma criança escondendo o riso dos pais. As reações de Malfoy a divertiam cada vez mais. Olhou nos olhos dele.

"Para, eu tô no telefone." Ele apenas mexeu os lábios, mas ela entendeu o que ele queria dizer.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e mais uma vez tocou o membro já ereto dele, no entanto dessa vez pegou mais pesado. Abriu a boca e passou a chupar a parte de cima, ocasionalmente fazendo movimentos com a língua. A respiração de Draco começou a se assemelhar a de um maratonista:

-Não tô correndo, Blás... –tentou falar sem ofegar –Merlin! –exclamou ao sentir mais prazer e sabendo que se ela não parasse em breve iria gozar –Depois, Blás. Tchau. – e desligou o celular.

Gina parou o que estava fazendo e o loiro ajeitou sua cueca:

-Finalmente desligou, hein?

-Virginia você tava me provocando, agora você vai arcar com as conseqüências. –disse, puxando-a bruscamente contra si e em seguida dando um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

Draco arrastou-a até a cama e abriu o zíper do vestido dela, o qual logo estava no chão. Beijava o pescoço dela enquanto desabotoava e arrancava o sutiã. Fez com que ela se deitasse na cama e desceu as mãos pela barriga dela, até chegar na calcinha e puxá-la sem cerimônia alguma:

-Eu acho que a gente não devia fazer isso. –a ruiva murmurou num momento de maior lucidez, apesar de não lembrar-se o porquê de não dever fazer aquilo.

Draco deu uma risada sarcástica:

-Pensasse nisso antes, Gina, querida. Você vai descobrir que Draco Malfoy pode ser mau quando quer. –o loiro murmurou e apanhou sua varinha no bolso do roupão, apontando-a para os pulsos de Gina e para a cabeceira da cama –_Incarcerous._-e as mãos dela ficaram amarradas contra a cama.

Ela riu:

-Isso é o melhor que pode fazer?

-Por quê? Você e o Potter brincavam de coisas pervertidas?

-Não exatamente, mas ele já predeu as minhas mãos. Não na cama, então ponto pra você. –ela respondeu e piscou, esquecendo qualquer constrangimento e rindo da cara surpresa que o loiro fazia –Ué? Você não disse que ia fazer alguma coisa? –zombou dele.

-Você tá pedindo, Virginia. Depois não diga que eu não avisei e não vai adiantar pedir por clemência.

-Me chama de Gina, se você quiser. –falou, ignorando a ameaça dele.

-Ok, Gina. –e deu um sorriso angelical –Qual sua fruta favorita?

-Morango, por quê?

-Isso não vem ao caso...Agora. –deu de ombros e então disse –_Accio gelo._ –e uma travessa com cubinhos de gelo veio até ele.

Draco colocou a travessa em cima da mesa de cabeceira:

-O que você vai fazer? –a ruiva perguntou com curiosidade.

Malfoy deu um sorriso mau e pegou um dos cubinhos. Passou pelos lábios da Weasley e foi descendo pelo queixo, seios e barriga.

-Brrrr. Isso é muito gelado. –ela reclamou, tentando evitar o gelo, mas era impossível, já que ela não podia se mexer muito.

-Eu sei. –Draco respondeu, mas não parou –Confie em mim.

"_Vou é ficar gripada..." _

Quando o cubinho estava no fim, Draco colocou-o em sua boca e beijou os lábios de Gina. Descobriu que aquele beijo gelado era ótimo. No entanto, rapidamente o pedaço restante do gelo fora consumido pelo calor de suas línguas. Malfoy terminou o beijo com uma leve mordida no lábio inferior dela e então passou a beijar as áreas molhadas pela água fundida do gelo. A Weasley rapidamente esqueceu o que era sentir frio. Seu corpo pegava fogo com os toques de Draco e ele parecia saber disso, pois intensificava os beijos nas regiões mais sensíveis dela propositalmente. A ruiva queria passar as mãos pelo corpo dele e sentir a textura de cada centímetro da pele dele, mas as amarras a impediam-na.

Draco parou de beijá-la e olhou-a amarrada e indefesa. Poderia fazer o que quisesse com ela. Em outros tempos transaria com ela e depois a mataria à sangua-frio. Mas as coisas haviam mudado. Não sentia-se mais inclinado à matá-la ou pelo menos não enquanto se aproveitasse o suficiente. No entanto, ele empurrava esse pensamento para o fundo de sua mente. A verdade era que já não mais conseguia imaginar-se matando-a ou mandando matá-la. Virginia tinha entrado em sua vida por própria iniciativa dele, mas havia se infiltrado em seus pensamentos como uma erva daninha que vai dominando o jardim silenciosamente e só se percebe realmente a sua presença quando é tarde demais. Malfoy tinha dificuldades em imaginar como seria viver sem ela. Para ele, aquela mulher era uma caixinha de surpresas e isso só o fazia querer desvendar todos os mistérios dela. Não adiantava mais querer cortar o mal pela raiz. As raízes já haviam se fixado profunda e irremediavelmente...

Malfoy passou um dedo pelo vão entre os seios dela e foi descendo até a barriga para depois subir novamente. Ele pegou outro cubinho de gelo e dessa vez colocou direto em sua boca. Beijou os mamilos dela, sentindo-os rijos e excitados aos movimentos de sua língua. Passando as mãos pelos lados do corpo dela, sentindo as curvas, foi descendo a boca. Mordiscava levemente a barriga dela aqui e ali, fazendo-a suspirar.

O loiro deu um sorriso irônico ao passar as mãos pelas coxas de Gina. No jantar ela parecia querer matá-lo por isso, mas agora...

Draco passou a beijar o lado interno das coxas dela, subindo pela virilha até alcançar o local onde traria mais prazer a ela. O loiro conhecia e sabia tocar o corpo de uma mulher como ninguém, mas não era qualquer uma que poderia dizer que Draco Malfoy satisfazia mais do que era satisfeito. O loiro costumava proporcionar prazer o suficiente para que boatos sobre ser bom de cama fosse espalhados, mas procurava sempre satisfazer-se mais. Draco era o tipo de homem que se coloca em primeiro lugar, inclusive na cama. Às exceções a esse comportamento eram Parvati e Virginia. A mulher dele por poucas vezes que podiam ser contadas nos dedos. E Virginia, todas as vezes que ele tivesse a chance. Malfoy costumava ser racional e equilibrado, mas quando o assunto tinha a ver com a advobruxa...Ele simplesmente agia por várias vezes fora de seus padrões normais de comportamento.

Gina arqueou os quadris e tentou soltar seus pulsos. Não conseguia soltar-se de jeito algum e a vontade de acariciar o corpo do loiro só crescia. No entanto, a despeito de ter suas mãos inutilizadas, sentia um prazer inenarrável. Não conseguia conter seus gemidos e suspiros. O gelo fazia a língua de Draco ser fria o suficiente para fazê-la arrepiar-se e quante o suficiente para deixá-la completamente rendida.

O Malfoy não deixou que ela chegasse ao ápice. Olhou-a nos olhos. Gina não conseguia dizer nada, apenas respirava, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

-Você gostou disso, não foi, Gininha? –disse cinicamente.

Uma vontade de falar e ser sincera apoderou-se dela:

-Sim. Você é...muito bom nisso, Draco.

Ele fez uma falsa cara de ofendido:

-Só nisso? Eu sou bom em muitas outras coisas também.

-Prove. –ela murmurou, antes que se arrependesse.

Draco deixou seu roupão cair e despiu sua samba canção. Em seguida ergueu as pernas da ruiva, e apoiou-as sobre seus ombros largos:

-Vamos descobrir se você é fã de ioga ou afins. –disse maliciosamente.

Então ele foi mais para frente, levando as pernas dela junto. Começou então a penetrá-la:

-Passou no teste. Tem elasticidade. –ele comentou ao não vê-la reclamar em como suas pernas estavam sendo empurradas pelos movimentos de vai e vem dele.

-Sempre fiz...alongamento. Quadribol, sabe? –ela falou, com alguma dificuldade, já que era difícil pensar com ele dentro dela a proporcionar prazeres crescentes.

Draco respirava aceleradamente e sentia a tensão sexual crescendo em seu corpo. Alguns segundos depois, Gina estava a lamuriar coisas desconexas e como Draco previu, ela não demorou a ter um orgasmo. O corpo dela tremeu e contraiu-se por alguns segundos em que Draco sentiu o atrito entre seus corpos aumentar, assim como o prazer dele. No entanto, logo o corpo da ruiva relaxou e ela respirava aceleradamente. Malfoy tirou as pernas da Weasley de seus ombros e ela enlaçou-as ao redor da cintura dele. Não muito tempo depois, o prazer foi crescendo novamente no corpo de Gina e ela passou a acompanhar melhor os movimentos de Draco. Apertou suas pernas ao redor dele, a menor distância possível entre eles parecia fator imperativo.

-Draco... –ela murmurou –As minhas mãos... –pediu em meio a suspiros.

Malfoy atendeu ao pedido dela. Assim que teve suas mãos livres, a ruiva não perdeu tempo. Soltou suas pernas e virou o jogo, ficando por cima de Draco. Montada em cima dele, ela continuou os movimentos que ele antes fazia. Acariciava o peito dele, passando os dedos pelos mamilos. Draco colocou as mãos na cintura de Gina, passando a ditar os movimentos dela, os quais se tornaram mais rápidos e profundos.

Tamanha a força que as mãos dele exerciam sobre os quadris da Weasley, ela de bom grado apoiou suas mãos no peitoral definido dele.

Mais uma vez Virginia Weasley arrancava suspiros e gemidos sonoros de Draco Malfoy. Era impossível para eles naquele momento formular qualquer pensamento racional. Estavam por demais concentrados nos efeitos que tinham um sobre o outro, nos toques mais ousados, nos olhares mais significativos.

Gina pôde reparar vagamente que os olhos de Draco estavam mais puxados para azuis e ele enxergou um brilho nos dela. Podiam discutir e discordar muito, mas tinham que assumir que na cama se entendiam perfeitamente. Gozaram juntos como se fossem um. Uma corrente em forma de arrepio passou pelos corpo de ambos, fazendo-so estremecer. Moveram-se por mais alguns instantes e em seguida a ruiva desmontou, caindo deitada ao lado dele. Estavam sem fôlego e suados, mas não cansados o suficiente para simplesmente dormirem. Não, aquele fora apenas o primeiro round de uma noite de prazeres...

De volta ao banheiro feminino na Suíte Penthouse do Bellagio.

A água da banheira já estava fria quando a ruiva terminou de repassar os acontecimentos dos últimos quase dois meses. Saiu da banheira e enrolou-se na toalha. Penteou os cabelos lentamente, mirando-se no espelho. A imagem representava uma mulher forte e independente, mas seus olhos não mentiam. Eles refletiam as dúvidas e inseguranças que essa mulher trazia dentro de si.

Vestiu uma calça jeans preta e uma blusinha branca, colocando por cima uma jaqueta leve, porém, continuou de chinelos.

Saiu do banheiro e encontrou Draco encostado contra a cabeceira da cama e parecendo perdio em pensamentos. No entanto, ele logo percebeu a presença dela:

-Mandei que trouxessem nosso café-da manhã, a mesa já está posta. –disse, levantando-se.

-Hum... –ela murmurou, parecendo pouco à vontade.

Draco fez uma cara compreensiva e pegou-a pela mão, puxando-a até a sala de jantar. Os dois sentaram-se e antes que começassem a se servir, o loiro perguntou:

-Pensou sobre o que eu te falei? –Gina balançou a cabeça afirmativamente –E então?

-Eu...E-eu...

Draco deu um suspiro:

-Você ao menos se decidiu?

Gina engoliu em seco:

-É. Eu tomei uma decisão.

-Ok. Virginia, eu ainda não entreguei o seu presente.

-Presente? Que presente? –ela pareceu confusa, achava que ele não tinha comprado nada, não que ela estivesse cobrando.

-O que eu comprei ontem antes de me encontrar com meus futuros sócios. _Accio presente._-e em poucos segundos ele tinha uma caixa aveludada em sua mão.

-Draco, não precisava.

-Lógico que precisava. –ele retrucou, abrindo a caixa e mostrando o conteúdo a ela.

Era uma corrente de ouro branco com um pingente de diamante em forma de coração:

-É lindo, Draco. Mas você não deveria...

-Eu queria te dar um presente. Não apenas para retribuir o que você me deu no meu aniversário, mas também porque você merece. Acho que você é uma das pessoas mais sinceras que tenho a minha volta.

Virginia enrubesceu e sentiu o peso da culpa. Esconder que estava reunindo provas na surdina para mandá-lo à Azkaban não é o que poderia ser chamado de sinceridade...

-Obrigada, Draco. Mas se você queria tanto mesmo me presentear poderia me dar um CD autografado das Esquisitonas e não uma jóia da Tiffany.

-Você é fã das Esquisitonas? –ele perguntou surpreso e a ruiva fez que sim –Então você não gostou do presente?

-Não é isso, Draco. Eu apenas não quero que pense que sou interesseira e gosto de ficar ganhando presentes caros. Eu não quero que você fique gastando tanto dinheiro comigo. Esse colar é realmente lindo, mas eu me sinto constrangida em aceitar ao pensar que você deve ter gastado uma fortuna nele.

-Aceite, Virginia. –ele pediu –Pra mim foi um dinheiro bem empregado.

Ela suspirou:

-Está bem. Já que você insiste e não devolveu o presente que eu te dei...Bem, eu não vou te fazer essa desfeita.

O loiro sorriu e adiantou-se para colocar o presente no pescoço dela. Assim que o fez, afastou-se um pouco para admirar e deu um sorriso malicioso.

-Ficou lindo nesse seu pescocinho alvo. Quer que eu faça novas marcas nele? Você já apagou as que eu fiz ontem.

-Talvez mais tarde.

-O quê? –ele perguntou, sem esconder a surpresa.

-Você ouviu. –ela disse, fazendo pouco caso.

-Você aceitou, Virginia? –perguntou, inexpressivo, tentando tirar a ansiedade de sua voz.

A ruiva ficou séria:

-Você jura mesmo que vai se separar da Parvati e que eu vou ser a única mulher na sua vida? –questionou-o com o mesmo tom inflexível que usava nos tribunais.

-Eu juro, Virginia. Palavra de sonserino. –ele disse e ela fez cara feia –Ok, palavra de...

-Palavra de...? –ela incentivou-o.

-Palavra de um homem que quer te fazer feliz. –ele respondeu, o que a fez arregalar levemente os olhos.

"_Ou pelo menos eu te farei feliz enquanto você é importante pra mim como é agora." _O loiro acrescentou em pensamento.

Gina sorriu genuinamente. Era bom para ela ter um relacionamento amoroso, não? Apenas teria que tomar cuidado para não se apaixonar e botar tudo a perder. Todos insistiam em dizer que ela era uma workaholic e a própria Hermione dissera que ela precisava se divertir um pouco. Além do mais Evelyn adorava Draco e adoraria saber que os dois estavam namorando.

"_Ela só vai ter que esperar que o Draco se separe para saber dessa notícia." _Pensou, já imaginando a cara de felicidade de sua sobrinha.

A ruiva passou a mão pelo rosto de Draco, admirando cada traço:

-Eu também quero te fazer feliz. –_"Seus dias em Azkaban serão sombrios, então até lá você pode me ter." _ela pensou –Sabe quem vai adorar quando contarmos? A Eve.

-É. –ele murmurou –Mas você sabe que não podemos contar agora, não é? –perguntou, colando sua testa à dela.

-Sim, eu sei. Mas trate de se separar logo, entendeu? Eu não vou tolerar...

Draco cortou-a com um beijo. Gina enlaçou o pescoço dele, puxando ao máximo o loiro para perto de si. O loiro por sua vez, enlaçava a cintura dela. Deixaram-se perder naquele beijo e em silêncio desejaram que o que sentiam fosse infinito enquanto durasse.


	16. Indiscrição

Capítulo 16: Indiscrição

**Palavras não explicam nada  
Eu tenho um amor secreto  
Guardado lá no fundo do meu coração**

**Confundindo realidade com a ficção  
Eu quero ver o meu amor chegar  
Abrir aquela porta  
Me envolver, me abraçarEu tenho um amor secreto  
Trancado a sete chaves no meu coração  
Está ficando a cada dia mais indiscreto  
Não sei porque não quero ouvir a voz da razão**

**[Hyldon – Amor Secreto**

Era um típico sábado nublado. Virginia Weasley resolvera dar um dia de folga a si mesma e a sua empregada. Estava sozinha em seu apartamento. Fazia quase duas semanas que ela e Draco haviam voltado de Las Vegas. Ela sorriu ao lembrar-se de como se divertiram juntos por lá. Porém, sua expressão tornou-se séria ao pensar que por Draco ser muito conhecido, mesmo tão longe da Inglaterra tiveram de agir de maneira discreta. O loiro ainda não havia conversado com Parvati sobre a separação, dizendo a Gina que ela estava viajando com Lilá Brown num cruzeiro marítimo que era também uma espécie de SPA feminino. A advobruxa até desconfiara da veracidade da história, mas depois, ao ler no Profeta Diário sobre esse cruzeiro e os nomes da alta sociedade que estavam nele, concluiu ser verdade. Ainda assim, incomodava o fato de Draco Malfoy ainda ser casado. Aliás, isso era apenas uma das coisas nele que a incomodava. Porém, as que não incomodavam...Bem, essas já começavam a prevalecer.

Malfoy tinha ido numa rápida viagem de negócios para a Escócia com Blás Zabini, mas Gina não sabia quando ele voltava. Apenas pensava que no máximo, como ele mesmo dissera, na segunda-feira estaria de volta.

Após um tempo observando pela janela o movimento de Londres até onde seus olhos permitiam ver, ela decidiu assistir um pouco de televisão, o que não fazia há muito tempo. No entanto, antes disso, foi até a cozinha. Pegou alguns morangos e colocou-os dentro de um pequeno recipiente e em seguida jogou chocolate derretido (com uma pequena ajuda de sua varinha) por cima das frutas. Por fim pegou uma colher e seguiu então para a sala, logo ligando a televisão pelo controle remoto. Parou num canal em que estava passando um filme, o qual ela descobriu minutos depois se chamar "O Júri".

"_Por que os bruxos não fazem filmes? É algo tão interessante." _Ela pensou, assistindo ao filme e começando a comer o que tinha preparado.

Não esperava visitas, por isso seus cabelos rubros não estavam tão bem penteados e se encontravam em um rabo de cavalo mal feito. Isso sem contar que ainda vestia sua camisola. Mas como se adivinhando que ela não estava preparada, a Lei de Murphy fez questão de se mostrar "generosa". Mal a ruiva tinha acabado de comer, ouviu o soar da campanhia.

-Merda. –resgungou, levantando-se.

Colocou o recipiente na pia da cozinha e buscou seu penhoar no quarto. Mais uma vez a campainha tocou:

-Já vai! –ela gritou do quarto, enquanto, amarrava pela cintura, de qualquer jeito o penhoar –Ai, se for o Rony reclamando novamente que não sabe ser pai, eu não sei do que sou capaz.

Abriu a porta com uma expressão não muito feliz e deu de cara com um loiro alto com vestes inteiramente pretas, exceto pela camisa que era branca.

-Draco, eu não pensei que você fosse voltar tão rápido. Se soubesse, não deixaria você me encontrar nesse estado deplorável. –ela reclamou.

-Hum. –e passou as mãos pelos cabelos –Os negócios foram resolvidos mais rápido do que eu previa. Não tinha porque eu ficar lá mais tempo. Eu só passei em casa para deixar as malas e vim direto pra cá. Mas se eu estou te atrapalhando... –deixou no ar, enquanto encostava-se no batente da porta.

-Não atrapalha. É só que eu me sinto pouquíssimo arrumada perto de você.

-Eu posso te desarrumar muito mais. Esse seu penhoar tá pedindo pra ir pro chão... –disse insinuante.

-Draco! –ela exclamou, um tanto envergonhada e ele riu.

-Ok, se te faz sentir melhor, eu posso desarrumar a minha aparência impecável.

-O quê…?

Ele passou as mãos no cabelo em movimentos rápido, desarrumando-os. Abriu os primeiros botões da camisa e afrouxou a gravata.

-Mais confortável agora? –perguntou zombeteiro –Mas o resto dos botões você mesma terá que desatar.

Virginia mirou o loiro, que parecia irresistível com a aparência um tanto descomposta e encostado ao batente da porta. O olhar que ele lançava era quente, mas aparentemente controlado.

-Com certeza. –ela respondeu, puxando-o pela gravata.

Ela fechou a porta atrás dele, encostando-o nesta. Em seguida subiu na ponta dos pés e procurou os lábios dele com os seus. Beijava-o levemente e voltou a apoiar-se em seus pés completamente, fazendo-o se abaixar. Enquanto Malfoy aprofundava o beijo, a Weasley desabotoava a camisa dele. O beijo dele estava lento, como se ele quisesse provar a boca dela, o que ela viu ser verdade, quando ele se afastou.

-Chocolate, é? –ele perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Ela lançou a ele um sorriso divertido:

-Com morangos.

O loiro passou obcenamente a língua pelos lábios, antes de sussurrar no ouvido dela:

-Eu adoro chocolate com morangos.

-Quer que eu pego pra você?

-Não vai te incomodar? –perguntou educadamente e ela negou –Então eu aceito.

-Eu vou na cozinha buscar. Fica um pouco aí na sala que eu já volto, tá?

O loiro concordou e dirigiu-se até o sofá, não sem antes dar um selinho em Gina. A advobruxa ficou aliviada por ele não querer acompanhá-la até a cozinha ou achava que ele perderia a idéia que tinha dela ser uma pessoa organizada. Respirou fundo e assim que adentrou a cozinha, realizou alguns feitiços para arrumar o local. Em seguida pegou apenas o necessário para fazer a iguaria para o loiro. Estava colocando o chocolate derretido sobre os morangos, quando sentiu mãos enlaçarem sua cintura e não pôde evitar um leve estremecimento quando os lábios dele passearam por seu pescoço. A ruiva respirou profundamente:

-Draco, eu disse que já voltava. O filme estava tão ruim assim? –perguntou, ainda sem se virar pra ele.

Ele soltou um muxoxo antes de responder:

-Como se algum aparelho trouxa pudesse de alguma forma ser mais interessante que a melhor advobruxa que há.

Ela corou:

-Eu não sou a melhor, Draco.

-Pra mim é. E não adianta você mencionar nomes de outras. Elas temem você.

-Como é que você soube que eu estava aqui e não na MCorporation?

-Eu tinha esperanças que dessa vez você tivesse seguido o meu conselho de tirar pelo menos o sábado de folga.

Gina virou-se para Draco:

-Pois bem. Eu aceitei, mas não espere que eu aceite sempre seus conselhos, Sr. Arrogância. - e entregou-lhe a tigela com o doce -Espero que aprecie. –falou antes de se digir até a sala e sentar-se no sofá.

Draco seguiu-a e sentou-se ao lado dela:

-Hum...Isso aqui tá uma delícia, Virginia.

-Obrigada. –agradeceu, mas sem tirar os olhos da tv.

Quando terminou de comer, Malfoy depositou a tigela com a colher em cima da mesinha de centro. Agora sua fome mudara de alvo para Virginia Weasley. Pegou uma mão dela e virou a palma para cima, acariciando provocantemente. A respiração de Gina estava acelerando-se e prestar atenção ao filme mostrou-se infrutífero. Postou seus olhos castanhos nos cinzentos e ficou inexpressiva, tentanto esconder o quanto a proximidade, o olhar e os toques dele em sua mão mexiam consigo.

-Senti sua falta. –Draco murmurou quase que para si mesmo, após algum tempo.

As feições da Weasley relaxaram e ela permitiu-se dirigir a ele um leve,mas ainda assim belo sorriso:

-Eu também. –murmurou de volta.

Aproveitando-se que o paletó do loiro já estava em algum canto do sofá e a camisa aberta, ela acariciou o peitoral largo dele. Draco enlaçou a cintura dela e beijou-a com fervor, enquanto abria o penhoar dela. Passou a beijar-lhe os ombros salpicados por sardas.

Ao ter sua boca desimpedida, Gina perguntou seriamente:

-Draco, quando é que você vai conversar com a Parvati sobre o divórcio?

Malfoy olhou-a nos olhos de forma um tanto desaprovadora:

-Você sabe mesmo quebrar um clima, hein?

Ela bufou:

-Eu estou falando sério, Draco. Essa situação me incomoda e você sabe disso.

O loiro respirou fundo e acariciou a face dela:

-Eu sei. Vou contar que quero o divórcio quando a Parvati voltar da viagem, ok?

-Hum. –ela murmurou, não sabendo exatamente o que dizer.

-Agora esqueça o mundo lá fora, Virginia ou então vou começar a pensar que você não sentiu minha falta.

-É assim, é? –perguntou entre divertida e indignada, empurrando o loiro para deitar no sofá.

A advobruxa ficou sobre ele e beijava castamente os lábios dele ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos percorriam caminhos do corpo dele de maneira nem um pouco angelical. Draco trouxe o corpo dela o mais próximo possível do seu e passou a distribuir beijos sedentos pelo pescoço e queixo dela, até chegar à boca. As línguas de ambos faziam movimentos com perfeita sincronia. Estavam perdidos em seu próprio mundo, alheios a tudo e todos. No entanto... foram trazidos bruscamente à Terra com o barulho da campainha. A ruiva imediatamente descolou seus lábios dos dele.

-Você está esperando alguém? –Draco perguntou, sério.

-Não. –ela respondeu sinceramente.

-Então deixa tocar a campainha, a pessoa irá embora.

Gina fez cara de quem travava uma luta interna, mas quando Draco voltou a beijá-la, sucumbiu à vontade de ficar ali com ele. A campainha novamente tocou, dessa vez acompanhada por uma voz:

-Gina! Abre essa porta! Será que você ainda tá dormindo? Eu passei onde você trabalha e você não estava lá! Não quer ver seu sobrinho?

Dessa vez, a ruiva se afastou tão rapidamente de Draco que caiu do sofá:

-Oh não. –ela reclamou –ESPERA AÍ, MIONE. JÁ TÔ INDO! –gritou para a cunhada e depois voltou-se para Malfoy –Draco, se esconde no meu quarto. –disse, enquanto levantava-se.

-Como? –perguntou, achando não ter ouvido direito.

-Ela não pode te ver aqui.

Ele bufou:

-Porque você tem que falar com a Sangue-Ruim Granger?

A ruiva lançou um olhar mortal a ele:

-Não a chame assim. Hermione é minha cunhada e melhor amiga.

Ele respirou profundamente e revirou os olhos, como que a ignorer o comentário feito por Viginia:

-Ela já teve o filho, é?

-Sim, enquanto você estava na Escócia. É um bebê muito lindinho e se chama Edward.

-Hum, nome legal. –ele murmurou.

-Draco, levanta desse sofá, rápido! –ela o puxou.

-GINA!!!!!!!! –Hermione gritou.

-SÓ UM INSTANTE, MIONE!

O loiro calçava rapidamente os sapatos que outrora havia tirado com os próprios pés:

-Isso é humilhante, Virginia. –reclamou, enquanto ela o puxava com pressa, na direção do quarto.

-Desculpa, Draco. Mas tem que ser assim. Eu prometo te recompensar, ok? –piscou pra ele.

O loiro deu um sorriso malicioso:

-Eu vou cobrar. –murmurou antes de dar um beijo de tirar o fôlego em Gina.

Quando conseguiu que Malfoy a soltasse, Gina fechou a porta de seu quarto com ele lá dentro. Suspirou brevemente e foi correndo abrir a porta. Hermione tinha o que parecia ser um embrulho nos braços e tinha em sua face um expressão irritada:

-O que é que você estava fazendo, Gina? –a morena inquiriu, observando o quão "arrumada" a amiga estava –Parece que você andou se atracando com alguém e eu não sei em qual dos sentidos... –comentou e ajeitou o embrulho, que analisando melhor, Gina viu ser seu sobrinho enrolado em uma coberta.

A ruiva corou ao comentário da amiga:

-Hermione! Eu, e-eu apenas acordei agora a pouco de um sono agitado. Estava tendo um pesadelo que até me fez cair da cama. –mentiu –Mas então, que surpresa você e o Ed por aqui. Aliás, maior surpresa o Rony não estar com vocês.

A morena sorriu:

-O Rony é realmente um tanto desajeitado como pai, mas é engraçado e fofo ver como ele age com o filho. Mas eu finalmente conseguir convencê-lo de que eu estava bem e ele podia ir para o Ministério trabalhar. Acontece que ele ficou durante a semana enchendo eu e o Ed de mimos e o trabalho dele acabou ficando atrasado, sabe?

Virginia concordou, acenando afirmativamente:

-Bem, suponho que queira entrar e não ficar parada aí na porta, certo?

-Leu meus pensamentos. –Hermione respondeu um tanto debochadamente, como que diz "Até que enfim" –Posso colocar o Ed na sua cama, Gina? Ele está dormindo e como não é hora de amamentá-lo...

A ruiva engoliu em seco:

-Ai Mione, é que meu quarto está tão bagunçado e a cama tão desarrumada...Eu tenho vergonha de uma pessoa tão perfeccionista e organizada como você ver uma coisa dessas. –tentou puxar o saco.

-Ora, Gina. Não acredito que esteja tão bagunçado. Você costuma não ser muito desordeira. Deve é ser uma tempestade no copo d'água, como você sempre faz. –disse indo em direção ao quarto da ruiva.

-Mas Mione… -a ruiva ainda tentou intervir.

-Sem mas, Gina. –e abriu a porta do quarto.

"_Oh meu Deus! Estou ferrada!" _pensou, enterrando a cabeça nas mãos.

-Virginia Weasley, sua mentirosa! –a morena exclamou.

-Calma, Mione. Eu posso explicar. Não é o que você está pensando... –a advobruxa tentou dizer, mas foi interrompida.

-É sim! –a morena teimou –Seu quarto não está desarrumado coisa nenhuma. –e a ruiva fez uma cara confusa –O que está fora do lugar é mínimo e a sua cama nem está tão desarrumada assim. Vou colocar o Ed lá.

Gina olhou seu quarto e não viu Draco. Ao mesmo tempo em que respirou aliviada, perguntava-se onde ele teria se escondido. Observou a amiga depositar o filho em sua cama cuidadosamente:

-Fique aí quietinho, coisinha fofa da mamãe. –e em seguida olhou para a cunhada –Pronto. –sorriu, saindo do quarto –Não feche a porta ou então se o Ed chorar eu não escutarei.

Hermione ia sentar-se no sofá, mas viu um paletó preto no braço do qual iria sentar-se. Incarou inquisidoramente a ruiva ao perguntar:

-De quem é isso?

Mais uma vez Gina engoliu em seco:

-I-isso? –e forçou uma risada –É do Percy, ele esqueceu aí. Ele veio me fazer uma visita ontem e esqueceu, sabe?

-Estranho...O Percy não usa esse tipo de paletó e o perfume parece diferente.

A ruiva estendeu a mão para que Hermione passasse a ela o paletó e pegou-o:

-Será que as pessoas não tem mais o direito de quererem mudar de vez em quando?

-Calma, Gina. Sem estresse. Pelo visto um dia de folga não é suficiente para você. Precisa de férias, hein?

A ruiva bufou e sentou-se no sofá:

-Não, obrigada.

Hermione sentou-se ao lado dela:

-Ai, Gina. Aquela vez que você passou no hospital para me ver e ao Ed foi tão rápida e o Rony estava lá, então nem pudemos conversar direito.

-Hum. –a ruiva murmurou, começando a se preocupar com o rumo que aquela conversa tomaria –Como é ser mãe? Você está feliz?

A morena deu um sorriso radiante, que respondeu à segunda pergunta:

-É maravilhoso. Eu olho para o Ed e vejo que ele é um ser que tem características minhas e do Rony, que é o homem que amo e fica nos paparicando o tempo todo. –mais um sorriso –Eu não poderia estar mais feliz!

-Eu também fico feliz por você, Mione. Você e o Rony merecem essa felicidade. –disse sinceramente.

-Mas e você, Gina? Não pode ficar enterrada no trabalho pra sempre e ignorar sua vida pessoal. Olha, lembra que eu disse que iria te apresentar alguns medibruxos do St. Mungus? –e a ruiva fez que sim –Pois bem, não vou mais. –falou, quase fazendo Gina fazer uma cara de alívio, pois sabia que Draco não gostaria nenhum pouco daquela história.

-Não vai? -perguntou, neutra.

-Não. –e sorriu –Porque não é necessário que sejam vários. Gi, eu encontrei o homem perfeito para você.

-Mione, pára com isso. –a advobruxa tentou argumentar, mas foi interrompida.

-Me escuta, ok? Ele tem o cabelo loiro escuro e olhos entre verdes e azuis. É alto, tem porte atlético e é um amor de pessoa. Ele...

-Ah não! Não me diga que está falando do medibruxo que fez o seu parto.

-É dele mesmo que estou falando. Por quê? Não gostou dele?

-Eu não posso dizer se gostei dele ou não, não o conheço. Apenas o vi uma vez. Aquela vez em que fui visitá-la no hospital.

-Hum, mas ele gostou de você, Gina. Disse que gostaria de te conhecer e então eu disse a ele que marcaria um encontro entre os dois.

-VOCÊ O QUÊ?!?

-Calma, Gina. Quem vê você falar, parece que o Dave é um trasgo, o que é completamente o oposto da verdade. Duvido que você não o achou atraente.

A ruiva respirou profundamente antes de dizer:

-Bem, ele é bonito, mas e daí? Hermione, eu mudei de idéia. Não quero que me apresente a ninguém.

-Ai, Gina, mas eu prometi ao Dave que arranjaria um encontro com você. Os dois são solteiros, que mal há nisso? Vamos, Gina. Dê uma chance a David Harrison, ele merece. E você também merece ser feliz. Além do mais, você sabe que quando eu empenho a minha palavra...Eu não vou voltar atrás, entendeu?

A ruiva revirou os olhos:

-Está bem. Mas não o faça ter esperanças a mais, porque eu não vou ficar com ele. Fui clara?

-O que há com você, Virginia Weasley? Não quer deixar nenhum homem se aproximar de você...fica se fazendo de difícil... –e então os olhos de Hermione brilharam, indicando que ela lembrara de algo –Hum, falando em coisas difíceis. Você não me contou sobre a sua viagem a Las Vegas com o Malfoy.

A ruiva engoliu em seco:

-Hermione, achei que depois da gravidez você voltaria ao normal, mas pelo visto...Talvez as suas companhias no St. Mungus não sejam das melhores. –tentou desviar o assunto.

-Largue de ser chata, Gina. Eu apenas estou te perguntando como foi a viagem. Você saiu daqui tão revoltada com ele por ter te chamado pra viajar à trabalho bem no dia do seu aniversário.

-Foi legal. –respondeu com indiferença –Ele fechou o negócio dele e eu conheci vários lugares em Las Vegas.

-Hum, sozinha?

A Weasley ruiva revirou os olhos e respirou profundamente, antes de falar:

-Não, com o Malfoy.

-Hum…E em qual hotel ficaram hospedados?

-No Bellagio.

O queixo de Hermione caiu:

-N-no Bellagio?!? Oh, Merlin. É mesmo o Bellagio que estou pensando?

-Sim. É muito grande e bonito lá. Eu tenho que admitir que fiquei fascinada. –a advobruxa deu o braço a torcer.

-Mas e o Malfoy? Ele não tentou nada com você?

-Não, Mione. –respondeu seriamente, mas por dentro sentia-se culpada por mentir –E você sabe que eu fico muito satisfeita que ele não tenha tentado nada.

-Sim, eu sei. Virginia Weasley nunca teria um caso com um homem casado e que...

A ruiva fingiu um acesso de tosse, impedindo que a morena continuasse a frase.

-Cof, cof, cof, cof. –ela não parava.

-Merlin! –Hermione exclamou e sacou a varinha –_Accio copo. Aguamenti._ –e em seguida ofereceu à amiga um copo com água.

O rosto de Gina estava vermelho e os olhos um tanto marejados pelo forçado acesso de tosse. Aceitou a água e tomou-a de uma só vez. A seguir respirou profundamente por várias vezes:

-Nossa... –ofegou.

-Você está bem, Gina? –perguntou, ostentando um semblante preocupado.

-Sim, já passou. -a advobruxa respondeu e proferiu um feitiço para mandar o copo para a cozinha.

-Nossa, você me deu um susto. Como é que conseguiu engasgar tão de repente? –demonstrava surpresa.

-Não sei. –fez cara de inocente.

Então ouviram um choro de bebê:

-Ai, o Ed acordou. –a morena deu um suspiro cansado antes de se dirigir ao quarto –Oh, meu pequeno anjinho, a mamãe já vai trocar a sua fralda. Calminha. –o pegou no colo, embalando-o –Gina, me faz um favor, pega a bolsa que eu trouxe. Eu vou até o seu banheiro trocar o Ed. –acrescentou para a ruiva.

Gina fez o que lhe foi pedido e assim que Hermione fechou a porta do banheiro, a ruiva chamou baixinho:

-Draco. Draco,você ainda tá aqui?

Perguntava, enquanto margeava a cama. Foi quando sentiu algo pegar seu tornozelo direito e teve que se controlar para não soltar um grito. Malfoy então saiu de debaixo da cama, passando a mão pela própria roupa, como se estivesse tirando pó.

-É claro que ainda estou aqui. Eu só posso aparatar ou desaparatar daqui se eu estiver com você. Já que realizou feitiços para que você, a dona do apartamente, fazê-lo.

-Tá, tá. –a ruiva sussurrou, um tanto impaciente, puxando o loiro pra fora do quarto –Mas agora você precisa ir embora, antes que a Mione te pegue por aqui ou então eu terei muito o que explicar a ela.

Ele bufou:

-Hunf! Deixa eu pelo menos pegar o meu paletó.

-Não, Draco. –ela o impediu e abriu a porta –Depois eu te devolvo. Agora vai.

Ele lançou um olhar aborrecido para ela e antes que Gina pudesse reclamar mais uma vez da demora dele ou qualquer outra coisa, o loiro puxou-a contra si e beijou-a possessivamente. Era impossível à Virginia resistir aquele beijo. Teve vontade de jogar tudo pro alto e ficar nos braços dele até matar toda a sede que aquele desejo causava nela. No entanto, usou de toda sua força de vontade, que àquela altura não era das maiores, e empurrou-o. Olhou-o como um pedido silencioso que ele entendesse a situação. Draco respirou profundamente e lançou a ela um olhar resignado:

-Eu vou, mas mais tarde eu volto pra cobrar o que ficou pendente. Até mais Virginia.

A advobruxa fechou a porta e respirou aliviada. Logo Hermione estava de volta e sentou-se no sofá, preparando-se para dar de mamar ao filho. Gina olhou aquela cena um tanto fascinada.

"_Será que algum dia poderei fazer isso?" _perguntou-se, com os olhos brilhando. A ruiva enxergava uma aura positiva e especial na amiga ao observar a interação mãe-filho.

Hermione fizera questão de preparar o almoço das duas e enquanto isso Gina observava Ed como uma tia coruja:

-Desse jeito o garoto vai ficar mais metido que o Malfoy! –a morena gritou da cozinha e Gina não pôde deixar de rir.

O almoço foi tranqüilo e a medibruxa foi embora no meio da tarde, não sem que antes Gina se despedisse da amiga e do sobrinho, qua mais uma vez estava dormindo.

Assim que Hermione foi embora, Virginia passou as mãos pelos cabelos:

"_Merlin, como foi difícil desviar o assunto quando a Mione queria falar do Draco. Será que ela desconfia de algo?!? Espero que não." _Pensou, dirigindo-se até a estante da sala e pegando um livro para ler, sobre advobruxia para variar...

Sentou-se no sofá e pegou o paletó de Draco que ali estava, levando-o até o nariz e inspirando profundamente. Logo o cheiro delicioso do perfume importado dele preencheu suas narinas e entorpeceu seus sentidos. Automaticamente abraçou a peça de roupa, só naquele instante percebendo que havia coisas nos bolsos: o celular, a varinha, a carteira.

Ela riu ao imaginá-lo sem aquelas três coisas que ele julgava tão essenciais. Teve vontade de mexer no celular e na carteira, mas não o fez. Porque se ela o fizesse e ele descobrisse...Não queria nem pensar. A relação entre eles ia bem e a ruiva não queria conhecer tão cedo o lado mais sombrio de Draco. Não queria perder o grau de confiança que já tinha conseguido que ele depositasse nela.

"_Mas de qualquer maneira descobrirei assim que mandá-lo para Azkaban. Ele não vai ficar nenhum pouco feliz com isso." _Ela pensou e tal pensamento incomodou-a de uma forma que ela não sabia explicar.

Depositou o paletó do loiro onde estava anteriormente e abriu o livro, tentando afastar o poderoso Draco Malfoy de seus pensamentos. A leitura fez com que relaxasse e esquecesse dos problemas, porém a campainha tocou. O coração da ruiva deu um salto:

-Será que é o Draco? –perguntou-se e lembrou das últimas palavras dele:_Eu vou, mas mais tarde eu volto pra cobrar o que ficou pendente. Até mais Virginia._

Respirou fundo, guardando o livro para depois ir até a porta. Abriu-a e para seu desapontamento ou não, estavam em sua frente Gui, Fleur e Evelyn, esta entre os pais, tendo suas mão seguras por eles. Gina sorriu:

-Mas que surpresa ver vocês! –ela sorriu e cumprimentou Gui e Fleur com um beijo no rosto.

-E eu, Tia Gina?

A ruiva lançou um sorriso divertido para a sobrinha e abaixou-se, abrindo os braços, sinalizando que a pegaria no colo e foi o que fez:

-Eve, minha bonequinha sapeca. –ela murmurou –Você tá se comportando direitinho com seus pais?

-Sim. Eu sou a plin...-e fez cara de pensativa –a princesinha do papai.

-Isso mesmo, Eve. –Gui sorriu –Uma princesinha muito travessa por sinal.

-E eu digo que você não deveria incentivá-la a virar uma cópia feminina dos gêmeos, Gui. –Fleur o repreendeu, enquanto Gina colocava a sobrinha no chão novamente.

-Deixa a criança ser feliz, Fleur. –Gina interveio e a loira fez menção de falar, mas a ruiva o fez primeiro –O sorriso da Eve não é o suficiente para você não ficar brava quando ela faz alguma travessura?

-Bem... –a cunhada passava a mão por sua barriga já um tanto proeminente e não sabia o que dizer.

-Como vai o bebê? –Virginia perguntou ao ver o gesto de Fleur.

A loira sorriu:

-Vai bem, mas estou tendo alguns problemas com essa gravidez...

Foi interrompida por Evelyn:

-E ninguém ainda me disse como os bebês são feitos... –ela comentou, com um leve bico e as mãos na cintura.

Gui achou engraçada a situação, mas ao receber um olhar severo da esposa, pigarreou, tentando ficar sério e disse à filha:

-Princesa, porque você não pega a boneca que você trouxe nessa sua mochilinha e vai brincar com ela?

A menina lançou ao pai um olhar que com certeza havia aprendido com a mãe:

-De novo conversa de adultos? –bufou.

-Obedece o papai, Eve. –Fleur disse, imponentente e doce ao mesmo tempo –Quer que a gente pense que não gosta da boneca que te demos? Você queria tanto ganhá-la, não se lembra?

-Tá bom. –a ruivinha concordou e fez o que foi pedido e saiu correndo para um canto das sala, onde se sentou no tapete.

Fleur revirou os olhos como se reclamando para si mesma por a filha ter corrido e sentado no chão, mas nada disse a esse respeito:

-Como eu ia dizendo, Gina, estou tendo alguns problemas com a gravidez.

-Mas não é nada grave, não é? –a ruiva preocupou-se –Já foi ao St. Mungus?

A loira permitiu-se sorrir diante da preocupação da outra e tranqüilizou-a:

-Não se preocupe, não é nada disso. Bem, a fase dos enjôos passou. Agora de vez em quando eu tenho vontade de comer algumas coisas estranhas e também de ter alguma privacidade com o Gui, sabe? –e as bochechas dela coraram.

–A Eve nos interrompeu umas seis vezes essa semana. –Gui completou.

-Então vocês querem que eu fique com ela para poderem ter a sua _privacidade_? –falou de uma maneira que fez os dois ficarem vermelhos como pimentões.

-Não precisa fazer esse tom, maninha. Saiba que não me sinto confortável falando dessas coisas pra você. Nós não queremos te incomodar. Passamos por aqui para saber se está tudo bem com você para a Eve te ver. Nós pretendemos deixar a Eve na casa da mamãe, mas só por essa noite.

-Imagine. A Eve não incomodaria. Eu posso perfeitamente ficar com ela, não há problemas. –Gina respondeu com um grande sorriso e eles fizeram uma cara incerta –É sério, não se preocupem. Eu vou cuidar bem dela e prometo não viajar com ela dessa vez, ok? Amanhã eu a levo até a casa de vocês.

-Hum, ok então. Obrigada, Gina. –Fleur disse.

-De nada. Nossa, nem convidei vocês para entrarem. Que lapso de memória esse, hein?

-Não se incomode. –Gui falou –Já estamos de partida. Bem, mas não sem antes te entregar isso. –e estendeu um pacote para a irmã.

-O que é? –ela perguntou, aceitando o pacote e olhando curiosa.

-Nosso presente de aniversário para você. Foi uma pena que esse ano não teve almoço na Toca para comemorar o seu aniversário.

-Tudo bem, mas não precisavam se incomodar. –falou, começando a abrir o presente.

Era o kit de maquilagem mais famoso da comunidade bruxa do Reino Unido:

-Gostou? –Fleur perguntou, com os olhos brilhando.

-Sim. Só não sei se usarei muito, pois praticamente não saio para me divertir. Mas as mais discretas eu vou usar bastante. Pode não parecer, mas eu costumo ser vaidosa. Muito obrigada.

-De nada. –os dois disseram em uníssono –Mas agora acho melhor irmos.

A ruiva deu um sorriso malicioso:

-Não vêem a hora de aproveitar os momentos à dois, hein? –e os dois ficaram super vermelhos na hora –Calma, gente. Foi só uma brincadeira e a cara de vocês foi hilária. –recebeu um olhar fuzilante dos dois –Tá, tá, já percebi que a minha brincadeira não agradou vocês. –e virou-se para a sobrinha –Eve, vem se despedir dos seus pais!

Após alguns segundos a ruivinha juntou-se a eles:

-A gente não ia na casa da avó Molly?

-Bem. –Gui começou a explicar –A sua Tia Gina vai ficar com você.

-Tá. –e o ruivo sorriu por sua filha ser compreensiva.

Gui pegou a filha em seus braços fortes e rodou-a no ar, fazendo-a rir:

-Te amo, princesinha. Seja uma boa menina. –deu um beijo na bochecha dela.

Para que Fleur não fizesse força para carregá-la, o marido aproximou-se dela com a filha no colo. Os olhos da loira ficaram marejados:

-Você vai ficar bem, né querida? Vai obedecer a Tia Gina direitinho, não vai?

-Por que você tá chorando, mamãe? –perguntou lentamente, secando uma lágrima da mãe.

-Nada, eu sou uma boba mesmo. –e beijou a bochecha da filha.

Enquanto isso, Gui mexeu os lábios para a irmã, dizendo claramente "Variação instantânea de humor" e a ruiva sorriu, compreensiva.

Após o casal ter se despedido da filha e de Gina, foram embora abraçados. Gina fechou a porta e logo ouviu a voz da sobrinha:

-Tia Gina, por que a mamãe tava chorando?

Virginia respirou fundo:

-Porque quando uma mulher está esperando um bebê, pode ficar mais emotiva, ou seja, é mais fácil ela chorar. Mas você não tem que se preocupar com isso, a Fleur vai ficar bem.

-Hum. E como os bebês são feitos?

Gina riu:

-Isso eu não posso te responder pelo menos nos próximos anos, até você se tornar uma mocinha.

-Mas eu sou uma mocinha. Já tenho 6 aninhos.

Mais uma vez Gina riu:

-Isso não é idade suficiente para saber disso. Quando eu tinha a sua idade eu não sabia. Aliás, eu só fiquei sabendo quando tinha uns 13 anos numa conversa entre minhas amigas.

-Ahn...Então promete que me conta quando eu tiver 13 anos, Tia Gina? Promete! Promete!

A ruiva sorriu:

-Ok, se você não souber até lá, eu te conto. –concordou. -Mas não diga a sua mãe que eu te prometi isso, ok? Nosso segredinho.

Evelyn sorriu cúmplice:

-A gente pode brincar com a Jessie?

A advobruxa, fez uma cara confusa:

-Jessie? Quem é Jessie?

-A minha boneca. –apontou para onde estivera sentada anteriormente.

Gina sorriu:

-Até que não é má idéia. Faz muitos anos que não brinco de boneca, me deu saudades agora. –disse nostalgicamente.

Virginia quando criança não vira a hora de ser adulta. No entanto, percebia que se soubesse antes que ser adulta era tão complicado, preferiria continuar sendo criança. Aqueles tempos não tinham volta. Porém, poderia matar um pouco as saudades ao brincar com sua sobrinha. Estavam num faz-de-conta que Jessie estava indo para Hogwarts pela primeira vez. Virginia lembrou-se de como sentira-se ao avistar o imponente castelo do pequeno bote em que estava. Ficara maravilhada. Lembrava também de ter tremido feito vara verde assim que seu nome foi anunciado e ela teve que se sentar perante a escola inteira com um chapéu em sua cabeça. Tivera um medo enorme de não entrar para a Grifinória apesar de toda sua família ter sido de lá. E temera mais ainda entrar na sonserina, ainda mais quando o chapéu seletor disse-lhe que o medo dela daquela era infudado e ela poderia se dar bem. Nunca contara isso à ninguém, a não ser para o diário de Tom Riddle, e ficara mais do que aliviada ao ser mandada para a Grifinória. Lembrava de ficar observando Harry de longe e sonhar em ser sua namorada. Passou por sua mente também a conversa entre ela, Luna, Amanda Summers e Julia Smith, no dia em que ela descobrira o que era sexo.

_Flashback_

_Era um dia ensolarado de verão e os exames finais já haviam terminado. Gina e Amanda da Grifinória juntamente com Luna e Julia da Corvinal, estavam sentadas debaixo de uma árvore, aproveitando sua sombra e observando o lago._

_-Aqui está tão bom. –a ruiva comentou –Me sinto tão aliviada pelo fim das provas._

_As outras três acenaram afirmativamente com a cabeça._

_-Julia, onde está o seu namorado? –Amanda perguntou._

_-Jogando snap explosivo com os amigos. –deu de ombros._

_-Como é que você consegue namorar um sonserino? –Gina perguntou._

_Ela deu um sorrisinho malicioso:_

_-Sonserinos tem "a pegada", entendeu?_

_Gina fez uma cara confusa e ia falar algo, mas Luna foi mais rápida:_

_-Claro, sonserinos costumam deixar pegadas na neve. Será que é por causa do tipo de sapatos que usam?_

_Gina e Julia seguraram o riso pela resposta espontânea e lunática da loira. A ruiva podia não saber exatamente do que Julia falava, mas pelo sorriso que ela tinha dado podia adivinhar que a tal "pegada" não era nada relacionado a sapatos ou pegadas na neve. Amanda revirou os olhos:_

_-Sinceramente, Luna! _

_-Então explique o que é, já que você acha que sabe tanto, Amanda. –Luna retrucou._

_Amanda corou e colocou os cabelos castanhos e ondulados para trás das orelhas:_

_-Bem...é que...é o jeito que um garoto...hum..._

_-Eu falo. –Julia se voluntariou –"A pegada" é a maneira com que um garoto te toca, te beija...Essas coisas, sabe? Os sonserinos fazem isso muito bem, vocês não acham?_

_-Bem, tem alguns sonserinos que são bonitos, mas eu não ficaria com nenhum deles. –Amanda respondeu._

_-Eu também não. –Luna e Gina concordaram._

_-Vocês não sabem o que perdem. –Julia retrucou e então deu um sorriso –Quando o Adam me beija eu quase perco o controle._

_-Perder o controle? –a ruiva indagou._

_-É. –Julia murmurou, corando –O Adam queria que fizéssemos amor, mas eu disse a ele que ainda não estava preparada. Então ele disse que tudo bem e que esperaria._

_-Fazer amor? –Luna indagou –Não é assim que se fazem os bebês?_

_-É verdade, ouvi dizer que sim. –Amanda concordou._

_-Vocês sabem a Cindy, minha prima da Beauxbatons? –Julia perguntou e as amigas fizeram que sim –Ela me disse que ela e o namorado dela já fizeram amor._

_-Então eles tem um bebê? –a ruiva perguntou inocentemente._

_-Não. –Julia negou e olhou em volta, certificando-se de que não havia ninguém antes de continuar –Ela disse que eles tomaram as devidas precauções, mas eu não sei o que ela quis dizer com isso. O que eu sei é que fiquei curiosa e perguntei para a Cindy como se fazia amor. _

_-E como se faz? –Amanda perguntou, curiosa._

_-Todos sabem que são as fadas mordentes quem trazem uma sementinha que um homem que ama uma mulher deposita nela._

_-Isso é papo furado, Luna. –Gina respondeu –Uma vez entreouvi meu pai dizendo aos gêmeos que estava na hora deles deixarem de acreditar nessa história e ele contaria a verdade._

_-Então você sabe a verdade, Gina? –Julia perguntou, esperançosa de que Gina a ajudasse a explicar para as outras duas._

_Porém, para a decepção de Julia, a ruiva disse:_

_-Não, não sei. Minha mãe me deu uma bronca por ouvir atrás da porta e me tirou de lá._

_-Conta, Julia. –Amanda insistiu._

_Julia passou a mãos por seus cabelos negros e lisos, respirou profundamente:_

_-Ok então. Bem, vocês freqüentaram escolas trouxas assim como eu antes de vir para Hogwarts, certo? –e todas concordaram –Lembram da aula sobre o corpo humano e as diferenças entre homens e mulheres? –mais um gesto afirmativo das três –Bem...para fazer amor, o homem...ele... –tomou coragem para continuar -...coloca o...pênisdelenavaginadamulher. –disse num fôlego só._

_-O quê? –perguntaram em uníssono._

_-Ah, não. Não me façam repetir. Eu sei que vocês entenderam. –Julia murmurou envergonhada._

_-Hum...é isso? –Amanda perguntou, fazendo um círculo com o indicador e o polegar da mão direita e fazendo o indicador de sua mão esquerda passar por dentro do círculo._

_Luna ficou surpresa, assim como Gina:_

_-Uau. É ainda mais fantástico que as fadas mordentes. –a loira falou._

_-Hum...E as pessoas fazem isso só para ter bebês? –a ruiva perguntou._

_-Não, as pessoas fazem isso porque se amam. –Amanda disse num tom de quem sabe das coisas._

_-Mas é estranho. –a Weasley insistiu, olhando para Julia, a qual deu de ombros._

_-A Cindy disse que dói no começo, mas que depois é bom._

_-E você já pensou em fazer isso com o Adam? –Amanda perguntou e mais uma vez assistiram Julia Smith corar perante a insaciável curiosidade de Amanda Summers._

_Fim do Flashback_

-TIA GINA!!!!!!!!!!! –Evelyn gritou e a ruiva acordou do transe.

-Evelyn? O que foi? Por quê está gritando?

-Eu tentei te chamar antes. Mas você não respondeu, Tia Gina. –e fez uma carinha chateada.

Gina abraçou a menina e disse:

-Oh, minha lindinha. Acho que a Tia está cansada e precisa de um banho. Você me desculpa a desatenção? –e a ruivinha fez que sim –Boa menina. Quer assistir televisão enquanto eu tomo banho?

-Oba! Tevelisão! –comemorou, enquanto Gina se levantava e levava a sobrinha até um dos sofás.

Vendo que o paletó de Draco ainda ali estava, recolheu-o. Ligou a televisão e escolheu um canal em que estava passando um desenho animado.

-A Tia já volta, anjinho.

-Tá. –a criança respondeu, já entretida com a "tevelisão".

Gina dobrou o paletó do loiro e colocou-o em um lugar de fácil visão dentro de seu guarda-roupa. Então pegou uma toalha e rumou para o banheiro. Após despir-se, jogar a roupa no ropeiro e pendurar a toalha, a Weasley entrou no Box e ligou o chuveiro. A água morna lhe trouxe uma sensação relaxante. Seus pensamentos voltaram-se mais uma vez para o passado. Após aquela conversa com as amigas, ficara imaginando como seria se ela e Harry fizessem amor. Porém, lembrou-se que seu primeiro sonho erótico que não fora interrompido, prosseguindo até o final, não fora com Harry e sim com...

"_Como pude me esquecer disso? Nunca contei para ninguém que tive aquele sonho com o Draco. Culpa das meninas que no dia anterior estavam comentando, ainda mais, sobre como ele era gostoso depois que ele resolveu tirar a parte de cima das vestes do uniforme após uma partida de quadribol. Eu sei que dei umas boas olhadas...Mas se não ficassem dizendo o quanto ele estava gostoso e etc, eu não teria sonhado. Não me lembro exatamente do sonho…Aliás, lembro muito pouco. Tudo o que lembro foi que do nada eu apareci em uma casa que não estava mobiliada. O piso era negro e polido, quase como se fosse mármore negro. Eu podia até me ver refletida naquele piso. As paredes eram incrivelmente brancas. Eu fui observando o lugar, claramente confusa por não saber aonde estava. Cheguei ao que pareceu ser uma cozinha, devido a pia típica de se encontrar em cozinhas e lá não havia mais nenhum outro móvel. Fui surpreendida pela repentina presença de Draco Malfoy. É, ele apareceu de repente na minha frente, lindo, com os cabelos loiros quase a cair sobre seus olhos, dando um ar misterioso e nos lábios ele tinha um sorriso malicioso. Eu sorri timidamente e ele aproximou-se, sem desviar seus olhos cinzas, como um predador aproxima-se da presa. Sim, parece até que estou narrando um filme ou algo do tipo, mas tudo bem...O fato é que ele me beijou de uma maneira faminta, quase que desesperada. Num momento estávamos vestidos enquanto nos beijávamos e no próximo ele me prensava contra a parede enquanto transávamos. Não houve palavras de carinho, não houve "eu te amo" sussurrado no ouvido de maneira lânguida ou quaisquer promessas. Éramos apenas eu, ele e aquele intenso momentode prazer que compartilhávamos. Apenas nos comunicávamos por meio de gemidos e movimentos quase que sincronizados, como se nossos corpos tivessem o poder de dizer muito mais que palavras. Aliás, naquele momento, era impossível formular frases e palavras pareciam fazer parte de um outro mundo. Não tenho muitos flashes dessa parte do sonho. Depois disso acordei sentindo-me satisfeita. Eu simplesmente não conseguia entender o porquê de ter sonhado com alguém que eu odiava. Talvez eu já me sentisse atraída por ele naquela época. Não sei dizer com certeza, mas deve ter sido isso." _

Assim que terminou o banho, fechou a torneira do chuveiro e saiu do box. Enrolou a toalha em volta de seu corpo e arrumou um pouco o banheiro. Ouviu então a campainha tocar e apressou-se em pentear os cabelos. Dirigiu-se até a porta de entrada e perguntou:

-Quem é?

-É o Lobo Mau que veio comer a Chapeuzinho Vermelho.

A ruiva reconheceu a voz do loiro e abriu a porta. Rapidamente ele passou pela porta e olhou cobiçosamente para a ruiva que estava apenas enrolada na toalha. Gina lançou um olhar em direção ao sofá e constatou que Evelyn estava dormindo, então voltou seus olhos castanhos para o loiro, que avançava perigosamente. Gina colocou as duas mãos no peitoral dele, impedindo-o de se aproximar:

-Não gostei nenhum pouco do seu comentário, Draco Malfoy. Lobo Mau, é? Aqui não tem lugar para Lobo Mau. –falou em tom superior.

O loiro, que até agora mantivera os braços para trás das costas os trouxe para frente, revelando um buquê com jasmins. Virginia não pôde controlar o sorriso que surgiu em sua face. Draco estendeu para ela.

-Obrigada. –agradeceu –Você foi muito gentil em me trazer flores. –falou e rapidamente arranjou um vaso com água para colocar as flores.

Assim que terminou de ajeitar as flores, sentiu as mãos de Draco envolverem sua cintura e a cabeça dele se apoiar sobre seu ombro:

-Virginia, eu te quero. Você só de toalha está me provocando imenso. –sussurrou numa voz rouca e sensual ao ouvido dela.

A ruiva arrepiou-se, mas usou de todo o seu bom senso ao dizer:

-Draco, a Evelyn tá aqui.

O loiro imediatamente soltou Gina e perguntou:

-Aonde?

-No sofá. Sorte que ela está dormindo, eu ela me faria perguntas bem inconvenientes. Você pode me fazer o favor de carregá-la até o meu quarto?

Draco fez que sim. Dirigiu-se para o sofá e pegou a menina no colo delicadamente. Gina seguiu-o e quando Draco depositou o corpo adormecido de Evelyn na cama, a ruiva a cobriu. Malfoy deu um sorriso, acariciando levemente as mechas ruivas da pequena, mas quando ela mexeu-se um pouco ele parou com medo de acordá-la.

-Eu preciso me vestir, Draco. Será que você pode me esperar na sala?

-Precisa mesmo? –perguntou num tom que ela classificaria como manhoso e Gina balançou a cabeça afirmativamente –Tá bem, eu vou. –o loiro se deu por vencido e retirou-se do quarto.

"_Será que sempre que ele aparece aqui vai me ver em trajes inapropriados?" _perguntou-se, quase rindo da situação.

Era verão e a temperatura dentro de seu apartamento estava agradável. Vestiu um conjunto de calcinha e sutiã preto. Uma saia preta um pouco rodada, uma blusa pólo vermelha e uma sandália rasteirinha. Olhou no espelho e ficou satisfeita com o que viu. Saiu então do quarto e não avistou Draco. Andou alguns passos e então ele abraçou-a por trás, virando-a para si quase que imediatamente.

-Você está linda, Virginia. E de uma maneira que te faz parecer um tanto sapeca com essa roupa.

Ela riu:

-Na maioria das vezes você está acostumado me ver em roupas sociais, não é mesmo, Draco?

-Sim. Com roupas sociais você parece bem misteriosa e com esse tipo de roupa você parece uma menina tímida, mas travessa.

-Não tão tímida assim. –ela deu um sorriso malicioso e acariciou o peito dele, para em seguida puxá-lo pela gravata para um beijo sedento.

Draco prensou-a contra a parede, o que fez a ruiva lembrar-se do sonho que estava pensando no chuveiro. No entanto, fez com que ele se afastasse dela:

-O que houve, Virginia? –ele perguntou, confuso.

-A Eve. Ela pode acordar e nos ver.

-Hum. –ele murmurou soltando-a –Sabe, eu tinha vindo aqui pensando em te levar para jantar na minha casa. Mas já que não podemos deixar a Eve sozinha, acho que teremos que nos virar para fazer o jantar, quero dizer, você ainda não jantou, não é?

-Não, ainda não jantei. Mas o que você quer dizer com "nos virar"? Você vai me ajudar a cozinhar? Draco Todo Poderoso Malfoy não sabe cozinhar. –ela desdenhou.

-Eu estava pensando em pedir algo pelo telefone. –ele comentou casualmente, mas em seguida fez uma expressão séria –Mas agora você me desafiou, Virginia. Eu vou mostrar que sei sim cozinhar.

A ruiva tentou não rir, mas foi em vão:

-Draco, eu agradeço a sua boa vontade. Mas não, obrigada. Não quero minha cozinha pegando fogo. Eu posso cozinhar para nós dois.

-Você não está entendendo, Virginia. –e ele tinha um brilho nos olhos –Eu não resisto a um desafio. Agora já é tarde demais e terá que correr o risco ou...

-Ou? –ela quis saber.

-Ou terá que corer o risco. –sorriu –Não há escolhas. Você vai ter que confiar em mim.

Ela suspirou:

-Ok, mas eu quero ver então.

-Tudo bem. Mas com uma condição. –disse de maneira intransigente.

-Qual? –perguntou curiosa.

-Você não vai dar palpites.

Ela bufou, mas concordou:

-Ok, Draco Malfoy. Vamos descobrir se você é mesmo bom na cozinha ou só está fazendo charme.

Ele deu um selinho nos lábios dela:

-Você não vai se arrepender. –e puxou-a pela mão para a cozinha.

-Posso perguntar pelo menos o que você vai fazer? –indagou e fez uma cara esperançosa.

Draco ia dizer que não, mas mudou de idéia ao ver a expressão angélica no rosto dela:

-Pode, mas primeiro eu tenho que saber o que tem por aqui. Então daí eu decidirei o que fazer. Ah, e de que tipo de cozinha você mais gosta?

-Bem, eu vou te dizer do que não gosto. Nem pense em fazer coisas exóticas demais, lembra como eu disse que vomitaria aquela lesma que você tentou me oferecer uma vez no restaurante?

-Não é lesma, Virginia. Scragot é um caracol. Mas que seja. Não farei nada do tipo. Também não poderei fazer algo que leve muito tempo, porque meu estômago já está protestando.

A ruiva sorriu:

-O meu também. –ela concordou e observou-o pegando alguns ingredientes e arregaçar as mangas de sua camisa preta.

-Você tem um avental, Virginia?

-Sim, mas tem certeza que você quer usar ele?

-Não me dia que é rosa...

-Não, é azul. Mas é que talvez eu não resista e te agarre.

Draco riu:

-Está me confessando uma fantasia sua, é? –perguntou, enquanto a ruiva lhe estendia o avental.

As bochechas de Gina ficaram levemente rosadas:

-Bem, eu sempre quis que um homem cozinhasse para mim, sabe? O Harry não era lá muito bom na cozinha...

-Que tal estou, Virginia? –perguntou em tom divertido.

-Ridiculamente gostoso e atraente. –ela respondeu –Não me olhe assim, Draco...Ou eu não me responsabilizo pelos meus atos e esse jantar não sairá nunca.

-É uma proposta tentadora, Gina. Mas eu realmente preciso matar a fome do meu estômago primeiro para depois matar a fome de você.

A ruiva sentou-se numa das cadeiras que haviam ao redor da mesa e ficou observando o loiro. Entre outras coisas, ele pegou farinha de trigo, ovos e sal.

-Quer ajuda, Draco?

-Não, obrigado. Eu me viro bem. Hum...Onde ficam as panelas?

Virginia apontou uma parte do armário no alto. Draco foi até lá e pegou três panelas e colocou-as sobre o fogão e depois aproveitou para pegar um recipiente no qual foi colocando os ingredientes. A ruiva analisou-o meticulosamente e ele tinha cara de que sabia o que estava fazendo, o que não era novidade, porque mesmo quando Draco Malfoy não sabia, fazia as pessoas pensar que sabia.

"_Será que ele realmente vai fazer algo bom?" _ela perguntou-se, mas sem coragem de perguntar para ele algo do tipo.

Draco mexeu a mistura de farinha, ovos e sal. Quando ficou consistente, ele fez um feitiço de limpeza sobre a mesa e colocou a massa estirada sobre ela.

-Rolo de macarrão? –perguntou à ruiva.

-Aquele armário, porta da esquerda. –respondeu, tentando soar indiferente –Draco, promete que não vai deixar a minha cozinha uma bagunça?

O loiro pegou o rolo de macarrão e fechou o armário, foi colocando um pouco de farinha no rolo ao dizer:

-Eu não sou exatamente o mestre dos feitiços de limpeza...

-Eu deveria saber que ia sobrar pra mim. –a ruiva bufou.

-Hey, você não me deixou terminar. Mas se você me ensinar alguns feitiços eu posso te ajudar.

-Hum... –ela murmurou desconfiada –Você está muito bonzinho hoje, Draco. Primeiro se oferece para cozinhar e agora quer me ajudar na limpeza. O que você está querendo?

O loiro sorriu, enquanto passava o rolo sobre a massa e ainda sem tirar os olhos do que fazia respondeu, após abrir um leve sorriso:

-Eu não posso fazer nada sem que tenha algum motivo por trás, é?

A ruiva fez um muxoxo:

-Tsc. Você? Draco, você é sonserino de ponta a ponta. Você é calculista, não dá ponto sem nó.

-É essa a sua opinião sobre mim? –perguntou, neutro.

-É a verdade. –deu de ombros.

Ele respirou profundamente:

-Sim, é a verdade.

-E então?

-Então o quê? –virou a massa de lado.

Gina revirou os olhos, enquanto o via recomeçar a passar o rolo de macarrão sobre a massa:

-Por que você está bonzinho demais?

Ele deu um sorriso irônico:

-Você quer que eu seja mau, Virginia? –perguntou num tom que mandou arrepios pela espinha dela.

-Não! –apressou-se a responder –Apenas estou curiosa.

-Virginia, fazia cinco dias que não nos víamos. –falou como se encerrasse a questão.

Porém, Virginia Molly Weasley era conhecia por ser uma porta de teimosia quando queria:

-E?

Draco bufou, já um tanto irritado:

-Depois eu é que sou o insensível da história. O que você quer ouvir, Virginia? –e passou a cortar a massa em retângulos finos com cerca de 15cm por 5cm.

-Não sei. Diga-me você o que quer falar sobre isso.

-Eu apenas queria passar um tempo com você, caramba! –ele exclamou e então, fechou a cara antes de fazer feitiços não verbais que tivessem o mesmo efeito que se a massa tivesse descansado o tempo necessário –Você tem carne moída? –perguntou, seco e a ruiva fez que não –Cebola, alho, margarina, creme de leite, molho de tomate?

A ruiva apontou os lugares e Draco foi pegar. Com uma faca, Draco descascou a cebola e alguns dentes de alho, mas usou magia para picá-los, em seguida, distribuindo-os em duas panelas. Adcionou a manteiga nas duas panelas e ligou as respectivas bocas do fogão em fogo baixo, com alguma dificuldade –_"Malditas engenhocas trouxas!"_ ele pensou –Em seguida, pegou a terceira panela e encheu-a de água e ligou outra boca do fogão, mas dessa vez em fogo médio e logo depois, colocou os retângulos de massa na água.

A essa altura, Gina já tinha percebido que Draco estava fazendo uma lasanha. A advobruxa nunca tinha feito uma lasanha com massa caseira e nem dois tipos de molhos, sua mãe era quem costumava fazer. Suspirou, sabia que o tinha irritado e ele passou a não falar com ela mais que o estritamente necessário. Agora ele mexia com uma colher de pau as panelas em que estavam os temperos. Tomando coragem, Virginia levantou-se da cadeira em que estava e se aproximou do loiro, estendeu a mão para acariciar o rosto dele:

-Desculpe, Draco. –murmurou timidamente –Eu sei que você ficou bravo comigo.

Malfoy continuou inexpressivo e limitou-se a responder:

-Estou cozinhando, Virginia.

-Eu sei. Está fazendo uma lasanha. –parou de acariciar o rosto dele –Onde foi que aprendeu a cozinhar?

Ele deu um sorriso desdenhoso, enquanto adcionava creme de leite e um pouco de farinha de trigo e leite a uma das panelas:

-Mais um dos segredos de Draco Malfoy.

-Ok, se você não quiser contar, eu não vou insistir. Mas…

-O quê?

-A Parvati gosta da sua comida?

-Está acusando minha comida de ser intragável de maneira indireta? –ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Não, Draco. Eu só queria saber, na verdade, se você já cozinhou muitas vezes para a Parvati.

Malfoy ficou em silêncio e a ruiva não insistiu na pergunta, mas ficou parada ao lado dele. Quando Draco parou de mexer o molho branco e colocava o conteúdo da lata de tomate na outra panela, respondeu:

-Não. Eu nunca cozinhei para a Parvati. –admitiu.

A ruiva reprimiu a grande vontade que tinha de sorrir e não sabia o que falar, murmurou apenas:

-Hum...

Draco sorriu ao ver o encabulamento dela e aproveitou para fazer um de seus comentários espirituosos:

-Sinta-se privilegiada por provar da minha comida. Há pouquíssimas pessoas no mundo que podem dizer que tiveram essa chance.

Ela deu um leve tapa no ombro dele:

-O mesmo convencido de sempre.

-Oh, também te adoro. –falou cinicamente.

Draco adcionou sal aos dois molhos, orégano ao molho de tomate e queijo parmesão ralado ao molho branco:

-Hum, isso está cheirando bem. –a ruiva comentou e Draco ofereceu-lhe um sorriso genuíno, enquanto mexia ao mesmo tempo as duas panelas com molho. Quando os molhos ferveram, ele desligou as panelas e pouco depois desligou a panela com a massa da lasanha.

-Agora eu vou precisar de uma travessa grande. Onde tem?

-Eu pego pra você.

-Não precisa.

-Eu pego. –deu um selinho nele.

A ruiva havia dito isso inocentemente, apenas queria sentir-se útil de alguma maneira. No entanto, Draco não interpretou essa ajuda dela de maneira tão inocente assim...O lugar onde a ruiva guardava as travessas era baixo, portanto, ela precisou abaixar. Como ela estava usando uma saia acima do joelho, Draco teve uma visão previlegiada da parte de trás das coxas dela. Mordeu o lábio inferior, um pouco mais e poderia ver a parte inferior dos glúteos.

-Você está bem, Draco? –ela perguntou, entregando a ele a travessa.

-Ahn...Se não quiser que eu me descontrolole, não me provoque desse jeito.

-Como assim? –perguntou, confusa.

-Pensa que eu não sei que foi pegar essa travessa só porque teria que abaixar? Você está de saia.

As bochechas dela ficaram vermelhas:

-Eu não fiz de propósito. –disse num tom um tanto magoado, mas depois disse maliciosamente –Gostou do que viu?

-Não me provoque. –tentou ficar sério –E me diga onde está o escorredor de macarrão, porque eu mesmo irei pegar.

Ela riu:

-Está justamente onde você me viu pegar a travessa.

Draco foi até lá e voltou rapidamente. Escorreu a água da panela da massa, colocando esta dentro do escorredor. Pegou duas conchas e colocou uma em cada penela de molho. Começou colocando e espalhando molho de tomate no fundo da travessa. Então forrou por cima com massa e depositou molho branco sobre esta, para depositar mais uma camada de massa. Assim ele foi intercalando camadas de massa e dos molhos. Até que chegou na última, a qual espalhou por cima molho branco e salpicou com queijo ralado. Ligou o forno e depositou a travessa dentro dele, fechando a porta do forno em seguida.

-Pronto. –ele falou –Agora só precisamos esperar. Fiz um feitiço que nos alertará quando estiver no ponto.

-Agora temos que limpar. –Gina disse, olhando desaprovadoramente para as panelas, talheres e mesa sujos. Além dos ingredientes que ele tinha usado ainda estarem pela mesa.

A ruiva ensinou alguns feitiços para o Malfoy e corrigiu-o em alguns que ele estava fazendo. Depois de alguns poucos minutos, tudo estava limpo e em seu devido lugar.

-Agora só temos que esperar a lasanha ficar pronta. –a Weasley declarou.

-E o que faremos enquanto esperamos? –o loiro indagou, insinuante, enquanto avançava.

-Que tal me contar como foi a sua viagem? –foi recuando, até que bateu as nádegas na mesa e não tinha mais como ir para trás.

Draco sorriu ao prensar o corpo dela com o seu:

-Acho que podemos fazer coisas mais interessantes. –e beijou o pescoço dela.

-Eu acho melhor não, Draco. A Eve... –disse, os olhos fechados, desfrutando dos beijos dele.

O loiro parou e acariciou a face dela, fazendo-a abrir os olhos castanhos:

-A Evelyn deve estar em seu décimo sétimo sono, não vai acordar agora. –falou calmamente, num tom de quem entende das coisas.

Gina acariciou os cabelos loiros e macios:

-Conheceu alguma escocesa? –perguntou, fingindo neutralidade.

-Apenas a mulher do homem com quem negociei. –ele respondeu e os olhos da ruiva ficaram frios, além dela ter parado o carinho –Está com ciúmes, Virginia?

-Não. Deveria? –ofereceu a ele um sorriso falso –Você sabe o que me prometeu, Draco Malfoy. –acrescentou seriamente.

-Sim, eu sei. Você não precisa ficar assim. A mulher dele tinha cerca de 50 anos. Até a minha mãe é mais nova que ela. Além do mais eu prefiro as ruivas teimosas que fingem não ter ciúme e não conseguem pensar em perder o loiro gostosão.

-Seu egocêntrico! –deu um tapa no peito dele.

-Bate que eu gamo. –respondeu, cínico, enquanto tomava os lábios dela com ardor.

A Weasley passou os braços em volta do pescoço do Malfoy. Ele enlaçoua cintura dela e levantou-a, fazendo com que se sentasse na mesa. Draco colocou-se entre as pernas dela e acariciou as coxas enquanto a beijava com crescente desejo. A ruiva posicionou suas mãos por debaixo do tecido da camisa do loiro, acariciando o torso dele. Estavam deveras entretidos com o amasso, quando foram interrompidos por uma voz de criança:

-TIA GINA! TIA GINA! –ela entrou na cozinha e o casal soltou-se como se tivessem levado um choque.

-Oi, Eve, querida. Você não estava dormindo? –a advobruxa perguntou, rubra de vergonha, tentando ajeitar suas vestes enquanto descia da mesa.

-Tava, mas eu tive um pesadelo. Então vim aqui e... –fez uma cara sapeca –TÁ NAMORANDO! TÁ NAMORANDO!

Draco passou a mão pelos cabelos, sem conseguir dizer nada. Virginia censurou-o com um olhar de eu-bem-que-te-avisei:

-Evelyn, você está imaginando coisas, querida. –tentou consertar a situação.

A ruivinha balançou a cabeça de um lado pro outro:

-Não, não. Eu sei o que vi. Tia Gina e Tio Draco namorando! –teimou –Eu vi o beijo. E a mão do Tio Draco tava na sua perna, Tia Gina. Eu não sou boba. Sou uma mocinha. –disse com ar superior –Já peguei a mamãe e o papai assim.

Gina sentou-se numa cadeira e enterrou o rosto nas mãos. Draco saiu de seu estado estático e pegou a ruivinha no colo e sentou-se em outra cadeira. Evelyn deu um beijo na bochecha do loiro, que apesar da situação sorriu:

-Tio Draco, tô tão feliz que você e a Tia Gina tão namorando. –disse animada.

-Olha, Evelyn. –ele começou sério –Ok, eu confesso que sua tia e eu estamos namorando...Mas...Já ouviu falar no feitiço da memória? –e ela fez que não –É um feitiço que faz com que você esqueça determinadas coisas e eu posso fazer você esquecer esse incidente, mas eu não gostaria de ter que fazer isso. Você é muito novinha para receber esse feitiço. Então se você ficou feliz em ver eu e a sua tia juntos e não quer esquecer disso, tem que me prometer que não vai contar para ninguém.

-Eu prometo, Tio Draco. –falou obediente.

-É uma promessa séria, uma promessa de mocinha. Você consegue cumprir? É um segredo nosso, ok?

-Sim, Tio Draco. –Eve abraçou-o.

Draco correu as mão pelos cabelos dela, acariciando-os:

-Boa menina.

-Eu e o Draco só podemos ficar juntos se você mantiver segredo. –a Gina reforçou.

-Sim, Tia Gina. Eu entendi.

-Oh, lindinha. A gente não queria que você visse. Era pra ser uma surpresa.

Evelyn riu:

-Surpresa? Eu sabia desde o começo que vocês iam ficar juntos.

-Sabia? –Draco e Gina perguntaram surpresos –Ela tem algum poder de clarividência? –o loiro indagou.

-Não pelo que eu saiba. –a ruiva respondeu –Como você sabia, Eve?

-Ah, vocês são um casal tão bonitinho. –comentou sonhadora e fez Draco rir –Nossa, que cheiro bom!

-É da lasanha do Draco. –Gina explicou.

-Oba! O Tio Draco sabe cozinhar?

-É o que vamos descobrir. –alfinetou-o.

-Vai engolir suas palavras, Virginia. –disse, um tanto rancoroso.

Poucos minutos depois, quando o feitiço alertou-o, o loiro desligou o fono e retirou a travessa com a lasanha de lá de dentro, depositando-a sobre a mesa. Evelyn estava com cara de quem estava com água na boca. Gina foi até a geladeira e pegou uma jarra que continha suco de morango, sorriu ao lembrar-se dos episódios dela e Draco com morangos...

Depositou a jarra na mesa e em seguida pegou copos e guardanapos, enquanto o loiro pegava pratos e talheres. Malfoy serviu primeiro Evelyn, a qual não esperou pelos dois e começou a comer:

-Ai! Tá quente. –choramingou e passou a soprar a comida.

-Toma cuidado, Evelyn. –a ruiva reprendeu-a, enquanto Draco servia o prato dela –Obrigada. –agradeceu-o.

-De nada. –ele murmurou e então serviu seu próprio prato.

Gina cortou um pedaço e soprou. Olhava para Draco, que a olhava de volta, em espectativa. Ela então levou a boca e colocou uma expressão neutra em sua face enquanto mastigava.

-E então? –ele indagou.

-Tá muito bom! –Evelyn exclamou antes que a tia pudesse responder qualquer coisa e Draco sorriu para a criança.

-Acho que definitivamente a sua lasanha pode concorrer com a da minha mãe. –Gina disse, fazendo com que Malfoy voltasse a atenção para si.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha:

-Devo encarar isso como um elogio?

Ela sorriu:

-Se não encarar este comentário como elogio, espero que encare este: Te quero na minha cozinha todos os dias.

Um sorriso malicioso formou-se nos lábios finos dele:

-Em qual sentido?

-Draco, a Evelyn! –ela sussurrou, mas ele continuou com uma expressão indagadora em sua face –Todos os sentidos. –ela apenas mexeu os lábios, o que fez o sorriso dele aumentar.

Em seguida, ao ver o sorriso ao mesmo tempo desdenhoso e satisfeito que ele exibia, ela baixou os olhos para seu prato e comeu com vontade. Após a refeição, Gina fez com que a sobrinha escovasse os dentes e disse:

-Eve, não é hora para você estar acordada. Seus pais ficariam bravos comigo.

Ela fez uma carinha de coitada:

-Eu tenho medo, Tia Gina. O pesadelo... –e Gina abraçou a sobrinha.

-Oh, minha querida. Eu deixo a luz do abajur acessa pra você, ok?

-Sim, mas eu quero que você e o Tio Draco me contem uma história. –pediu.

A ruiva lançou um olhar a Draco e ele deu de ombros:

-Por mim tudo bem.

Os dois levaram a menina para o quarto e deitaram-na na cama. Draco puxou o cobertor e beijou a testa dela assim como Gina. A ruiva sentou-se na beirada da cama e Malfoy ficou perto dela, mas em pé.

-História! –Evelyn fez uma cara sapeca.

-Hum...Era uma vez... –a ruiva começou, mas foi interrompida por Draco.

-Um príncipe chamado Alexander e ele...

-Gostava de uma princesa? –a ruivinha arriscou.

Draco fez que não e Evelyn fez uma cara surpresa.

-Você gosta do nome Alexander, Draco? –Gina perguntou.

-Sim, é um nome forte, assim como o meu. –sorriu presunçoso –Mas voltando a história. O príncipe Alexander tinha tudo o que queria, menos uma coisa.

-O quê? –Eve perguntou, curiosa.

-Liberdade. –Gina completou –Os pais do príncipe era muito protetores e rígidos com ele. Não o deixavam sair dos limites do palácio.

-E isso irritava o príncipe. –o loiro completou –Então um dia, ele resolveu que iria conhecer o povoado e ninguém o iria dissuadir da idéia.

-Então o príncipe conseguiu escapar das vistas dos pais e de seus empregados do palácio e saiu por uma das saídas secundárias do palácio. Estava passando pelo jardim quando avistou uma garota. –Gina contou antes que Draco a interrompesse.

-Era uma linda garota, que deveria ter mais ou menos a mesma idade do príncipe. Mas ao contrário dele, as vestes dela eram simples e gastas. Num primeiro momento, o príncipe nem percebeu o quanto ela era bonita, sendo que ela estava de costas. O que mais chamou atenção nela naquele instante foram os longos e chamativos cabelos ruivos.

Gina o interrompeu, sentindo-se um pouco aborrecida pelo fato de Draco ter falado que cabelos ruivos são chamativos, quis vingar-se:

-A garota estava regando as flores do jardim do palácio, mas ao virar-se viu um garoto indo em direção ao portão. Só a família real tinha os cabelos _tão_ –enfatizou maldosamente -loiros e usava roupas tão finas. "Príncipe Alexander!" ela gritou e o príncipe virou-se, correndo até onde ela estava. –Gina tinha se levantado, ficando de frente para Draco e agora além de narrar a história, eles interpretavam.

-"Não grite, criada!" Ele disse irritado "Ninguém pode me ver."

-"Perdão, Alteza" ela respondeu, fazendo uma leve reverência "Mas devo alertá-lo que não deve sair dos limites do palácio"

-"E o que te garante que eu iria sair?" ele questionou de modo superior, fazendo a garota corar de raiva.

-"Desculpe supor isso, Alteza. Mas era o que estava parecendo. Vossa Alteza estava indo até o portão, teria problema com os guardas. Eles avisariam imediatamente o Rei e a Rainha." Foi a vez dela explicar superiormente.

-O príncipe ergueu o rosto da garota pelo queixo, sem muita delicadeza e olhou nos belos olhos castanhos dela. "Qual o seu nome?" perguntou.

-"Melanie, Alteza." Respondeu de maneira tímida, não encararando os olhos cinzas do príncipe.

-"Olhe para mim, Melanie." Pediu.

-"Não posso, Alteza. Desde que me entendo por gente fui ensinada a não encarar pessoas da Família Real." Explicou, já começando a sentir-se estranha com a proximidade dele.

-O Príncipe ficou sério. "Eu, Vossa Alteza, o Príncipe Alexander Christian Phillip Henri Edward Lancaster**(1)**, ordeno que olhe para mim.".

-Relutantemente, Melanie encarou o Príncipe e estava claramente assustada pela pouca distância a que seus rostos estavam. O silêncio fazia com que ela corasse cada vez mais, então resolveu quebrá-lo. "Alteza, não é prudente que me encontrem conversando com o senhor."

-"Eu digo o mesmo." Voltou a sua pose indiferente "Mas preciso de sua ajuda, Melanie."

-"O que posso fazer por Vossa Alteza?"

-"Eu quero ir até o povoado."

-"Perdão, Alteza. Mas não é permitido que..." tentou explicar.

-"Cale-se! Eu não quero saber se é certo ou não. Eu apenas quero e vou. Você vai me ajudar, entendeu?"

-"Sim, Alteza" Melanie respondeu e apesar de achar o Príncipe Alexander bonito, não pôde deixar de reparar o quanto ele era mimado e grosso. Melanie nunca tinha falado antes com o Príncipe, mas sempre o observava de longe. Sabia que nutria por ele um amor platônico e secreto. Isso era uma das trocentas coisas que não eram permitidas naquela sociedade.

-"Preciso passar despercebido pelos guardas e de alguém para me guiar, porque eu não conheço nada no povoado. Você me arrumará roupas e me guiará pelo povoado."

-Melanie deu um suspiro. Sabia que aquilo ainda daria confusão, mas não podia se indispor com o herdeiro real. "Ok, siga-me." E os dois seguiram até uma casinha nos fundos que estava vazia.

-O Príncipe vestiu roupas do irmão da Melanie e por cima uma capa com capuz, que o impediria de ser reconhecido. Então os dois partiram para o povoado. O Príncipe adorou a sensação de liberdade e adorou também, só que secretamente, a companhia de Melanie.

-A Melanie tinha medo de que o Príncipe descobrisse o que ela sentia por ele e passasse a tratá-la mal, fazia de tudo para esconder seus sentimentos.

-Mas o Príncipe foi se apaixonando gradualmente por Melanie e sabia que era errado, mas queria viver esse amor. Então num dos passeios ao povoado, ele beijou Melanie.

-Melanie correspondeu, mas ficou assustada com a atitude dele. Tinha sonhado por dias sem fim receber um beijo dele, mas nunca pensara ser possível. Depois disso, Melanie passou a evitar o Príncipe.

-Mas o Príncipe Alexander já tinha percebido que não conseguia ficar feliz se não tivesse Melanie por perto. Ele a amava muito, mas sabia que seus pais nunca permitiriam que o herdeiro real casasse com uma simples criada. Então o Príncipe tomou uma decisão. Procurou pela amada e confessou que a amava e que queria ficar com ela.

-O coração de Melanie deu pulos de alegria, mas ela sabia que a realidade não possibilitava que eles ficassem juntos. "Não podemos, Alteza." Tentou chamá-lo à razão.

-O Príncipe não se deu por vencido e propôs algo muito sério e louco ao mesmo tempo. "Já te disse incontáveis vezes para me chamar pelo nome, Melanie. Eu sei que você me ama também. Se não podemos ficar juntos aqui, vamos fugir para um lugar em que possamos."

-Melanie ficou sem palavras, mas acabou aceitando. Então eles fugiram e foram felizes para sempre. –a ruiva finalizou e olhou para a sobrinha, descobrindo que ela já tinha dormido –Evelyn? –chamou e a garota não respondeu –Ai, Draco, não acredito que ela dormiu. Eu aqui me empenhando para criar uma história que ela gostasse e ela dorme.

O loiro sorriu:

-Eita, ruiva esquentada. Calma, Virginia. Deixa a menina dormir. –ele a puxou pela mão para fora do quarto –Eu vou embora.

-Já? –ela perguntou automaticamente.

-Sim. Nós não podemos fazer nada...A Evelyn pode acordar de novo e você sabe que não seria uma situação nem um pouco agradável se ela nos pegasse fazendo...

Ela o interrompeu:

-Eu sei disso. Eu apenas estava pensando se você queria dormir comigo, no sentido literal, sabe?

-Dormir onde? No sofá? –perguntou sarcasticamente.

-Não, eu posso conjurar um colchão. Daí a gente afasta o sofá e pronto.

Malfoy fez cara de pensativo, o que ela estava pedindo definitivamente não fazia o estilo dele. Draco nunca deitava na cama com uma mulher se não fossem fazer sexo e nunca ficava muito tempo na cama com suas amantes após o ato. No entanto, até o momento, todas as vezes em que tinha transado com a advobruxa, tinha dormido com ela e acordado com o corpo dela enlaçado por seus braços. Ele tinha uma imensa vontade de dizer sim e dormir abraçado a ela. Porém, sentia que já estava perdendo o controle da situação. Precisava lutar contra isso e era o que faria, por mais que lhe custasse:

-Melhor não, Virginia. Durma com a Evelyn. Se ela tiver outro pesadelo, vai se sentir mais segura com você por perto.

-Hum...Não sabia que se preocupava tanto com crianças, Draco. –ela disse, tentando esconder que a negativa dele a tinha de algum modo magoado.

-Esse nível de preocupação apenas com a Evelyn. –ele sorriu, já que indiretamente, ela o tinha juntado com a Weasley.

Gina retornou ao quarto após dizer que voltava logo e tirou de seu guarda-roupa o paletó de Draco, entregando a ele. O loiro entrelaçou seus dedos numa mão dela como num pedido silencioso e discreto de desculpas por não ficar. Ao chegar na porta, ele virou-se para a advobruxa. Enlaçou a cintura dela de maneira possessiva e buscou os lábios dela de uma maneira que a fez perder o chão. Ela passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele, procurando deixá-lo o mais próximo de si. Nenhum dos dois queria que aquele beijo acabasse, mas em certo momento, o qual nenhum dos dois saberia precisar, o ar faltou e tiveram que quebrá-lo:

-Boa noite, Virginia. –ele murmurou, focando profundamente os olhos castanhos.

-Boa noite, Draco. –ela respondeu.

Logo que ele se foi, ela trancou a porta e suspirou.

"_Que beijo! Ai, será que tudo o que ele quer de mim é sexo? Não quis ficar aqui comigo hoje...Bem, eu não posso esquecer de quem se trata e portanto não posso exigir muito." _Pensou, dirigindo-se para o quarto e ainda sentindo a pressão que os lábios de Draco tinham feito sobre os seus.

Deitou-se ao lado da sobrinha e a última coisa que veio em sua mente antes de adormecer foi a imagem de Draco Malfoy cozinhando, o que provocou em seus lábios um leve sorriso.

Assim que aparatou em sua Mansão, Draco Malfoy foi direto para seu quarto. Despiu suas roupas, trocando-as por uma samba-canção. Deitou-se na cama e cobriu-se. Se ele pensava que dormiria rápido, enganou-se profundamente. Ficou virando-se na cama de um lado para o outro. Seu corpo arrependia-se profundamente por não ter cedido à proposta da Weasley. Sua mente, no entanto, dizia-lhe o contrário. Draco, sendo racional como era, sentia que deveria dominar o que sentia pela advobruxa e não deixar-se dominar por isso. Ficou furioso consigo mesmo ao perceber que não conseguia dormir por ficar pensando em Virginia Weasley. Afinal, Draco Malfoy não era homem de perder o sono por causa de uma mulher. No geral, as mulheres que se perdiam em pensamentos sobre ele. Amaldiçoando-se pela dicotomia que ia em seu ser, o Malfoy decidiu que faria vista grossa à necessidade de ficar com a Weasley e não a visitaria no domingo.

"_Talvez meus pensamentos entrem nos eixos se eu deixar de vê-la com tanta freqüência. Afinal, vou vê-la no trabalho na 2ª-feira mesmo. Não posso deixar que a Virgínia vire a minha mente de pernas pro ar. Eu cozinhei pra ela...A única mulher para quem já cozinhei foi a minha mãe. Oh...A Gina está se tornando importante demais para mim e eu não sei como remediar a situação. Não consigo me afastar dela por muito tempo. Eu poderia ter ficado mais dias na Escócia, mas não, fiz o possível e o quase impossível para resolver a negociação o mais rápido que pude. E por quê? Porque estava com saudades da ruiva...Como ela pode fazer isso comigo?!? Preciso manter a calma. É apenas uma fase. Estamos no começo do relacionamento, essa dependência vai passar." _Tentou convencer-se.

Na manhã seguinte acordou tarde, já quase meio-dia. Ao olhar no espelho do banheiro, percebeu que a expressão cansada denunciava as poucas horas de sono. De fato, apenas tinha conseguido adormecer quando o sol já estava nascendo.

Pulou o café-da-manhã, almoçando direto. Tirou o dia para analisar papeladas importantes sobre seus negócios e para fazer contato com seus informantes. Fez de tudo para manter sua mente ocupada e conseguiu seu intento: Não pensar demasiadamente em Virginia Molly Weasley.

Quando caiu a noite, estava demasiado cansado. Tomou um banho quente e relaxante e desabou na cama. Dessa vez não teve problemas para dormir, o cansaço encarregou-se de fazê-lo cair nos braços de Morfeu **(2). **Na 2ª-feira acordou às 7h e sentia-se bem disposto. Chegou com uma certa antecedência à sua sala de presidente na MCorporation. Ligou seu notebook e pegou o IB para falar com Zabini:

-Blás?

-Bom dia, Draco.

-Bom dia. Será que pode vir aqui um instante?

-Claro, Draco.

Pouco tempo depois, Blás bateu à porta e entrou:

-Sobre o que queria falar, Draco?

-Você checou sobre o transporte da carga contrabandeada de Scotch Whisky? –perguntou, cauteloso.

-Claro. –respondeu, eficiente –A carga já está à caminho.

-Ótimo. –Malfoy deu um sorriso satisfeito –Pode ir, Blás.

O moreno fez que não, sorrindo maliciosamente:

-Matou as saudades da Virginia?

O sorriso de Draco morreu:

-Não é da sua conta, Consiglieri. –disse, seco.

-Oh, o Capo está de bom humor. –respondeu ironicamente.

O loiro lançou um olhar mortífero para o vice-presidente:

-Não brinque com a situação, Blás.

-Oh, ele não conseguiu tirar o atraso com a ruivinha. –zombou, mas então ficou sério ao prever que Draco estava prestes a sacar a varinha –O que aconteceu, Draco?

Malfoy respirou profundamente, antes de dizer:

-Aconteceram alguns imprevistos. A medibruxa sangue-ruim apareceu...

-Ela pegou vocês no ato? –Blás perguntou, curioso, interrompendo Draco.

-Não. A porta estava trancada e nós ainda não tínhamos chegado lá. –revirou os olhos cinzentos –Eu me escondi, mas logo que deu, fui embora sem que a mulher do Weasley me visse. Então voltei à noite. Mas também não deu porque a Evelyn estava lá.

-E ontem?

-Larga de ser curioso, Blás!

-Qual é, Draco? Por que você não quer me falar sobre as vezes que você e a Virginia transaram? Das outras você falava se eu perguntasse. Por que com ela tem que ser diferente?

O loiro bufou:

-Eu nem a vi ontem. E antes que você pergunte foi porque eu não queria e tinha muitas coisas para fazer. Agora saia da minha sala, porque eu vou chamar a Virginia.

-Ok, eu já vou indo. Não quero servir de vela. Bem, se quer um conselho...Desocupe essa mesa ou então coisas como o seu precioso notebook virão abaixo.

-Zabini... –o loiro disse em tom de aviso –Sem comentários desse tipo, entendeu? –falou num tom tom extremamente perigoso.

Ele deu de ombros:

-Depois não diga que eu não avisei... –murmurou atrevidamente antes de se retirar da sala.

Draco pegou mais uma vez o IB e discou o número da sala da ruiva:

-Virginia?

-Sim, Draco. O que deseja? –perguntou um tanto indiferente, ele percebeu.

-Venha até aqui, por favor. –pediu e ouviu-a respirar profundamente do outro lado antes que concordasse e desligasse o aparelho.

Apesar de seus cabelos estarem impecáveis, Draco sentiu a necessidade de penteá-los com seus dedos. Ajeitou a gravata e logo Gina adentrou a sala. Ela vestia um conjunto azul petróleo de terninho e saia. Usava meia calça cor-de-pele e sapatos pretos. O cabelo estava preso num rabo de cavalo. Logo que a viu, Malfoy sentiu a região do baixo ventre pulsar e se ele não estivesse tão ocupado em admirar a imagem imponente da mulher ruiva e parecer indiferente a isso, teria notado que seu coração tinha perdido o compasso.

Virginia mordeu o lábio inferior. Sempre tiveram uma queda por homens de terno, mas Draco a fazia ter um abismo! Ele estava tão...

"_Sexy? Atraente? Lindo? Por Merlin! Controle-se, Virginia! Ele nem foi te visitar ontem!" _tentou repreender-se.

Ela estava dividida entre fazer-se de indiferente, o que sem dúvida ele merecia, e jogar tudo pro alto beijando-o até ficar sem ar. Porém, conhecemos Virginia Weasley o suficiente para saber que é uma mulher orgulhosa e teimosa. Por mais que lhe apetecesse sentir os lábios de Draco sobre os seus, não poderia desconsiderar que ele a tinha magoado negando-se a ficar no apartamente dela quando ela tinha convidado e ainda por cima não visitá-la no dia seguinte. Sabia que o tipo de relação que tinham não permitia que ela fizesse muitas cobranças, mas não a impedia de chatear-se com Malfoy. Afinal, ele tinha ferido o ego dela.

"_O que ele pensa que sou? Algum brinquedinho que ele usa de vez em quando e depois deixa jogado em qualquer lugar? Mas não hein!"_

A despeito da raiva causada pela mágoa que sentia, parecia haver borboletas em polvorosa em seu estômago ao mirar os belos olhos cinzentos. Forçou-se a ficar inexpressiva e fazer uma voz indiferente:

-Bom dia, Draco. Estou ocupada. Por que me chamou?

-Bom dia, Virginia. –cumprimentou –Deve estar se perguntando porque não fui te ver ontem. Eu estava ocupado trabalhando.

-De domingo? –cruzou os braços e deixou claro que não acreditava no que ele dizia.

-Sim, no domingo.

-Ok. Era só isso o que queria dizer? Meu tempo é muito precioso...

Draco interrompeu-a e levantou da cadeira, aproximando-se de Gina:

-Não estava com outra mulher, se é o que está pensando. –respirou profundamente –Eu sei o que prometi e não gosto de quebrar minhas promessas. Mas quanto ao resto, não me pode cobrar nada.

Ela fez cara de desdém:

-Como se eu estivesse cobrando...Por acasou me ouviu perguntar "Oh, Draco, por que você não foi me ver? Enjoou de mim?"

O Malfoy revirou os olhos:

-Se você não se importasse, não estaria agindo dessa maneira.

-Eu não disse que não me importo. Disse que não estou te cobrando. –falou e de seus olhos quase soltavam faíscas de frustração.

Ele ergueu uma mão e passou-a pelo rosto dela, acariciando. Draco não podia dizer a verdade, que tinha tentado evitá-la justamente pelo poder que ela tinha sobre ele e não porque não dava a mínima:

-Gina...Eu não menti quando disse que senti a sua falta. –murmurou, sério e ela fez menção de falar, mas ele não deixou –É tudo o que posso dizer.

Ela fez um gesto afirmativo e tentando lançar um olhar indiferente, comentou:

-Draco, há algo que eu preciso te dizer.

-Sou todo ouvidos. –respondeu e ela não saberia dizer se ele estava tentando ser sarcástico ou não.

Ainda assim, começou a falar:

-Bem, eu não sei se você ouviu algo da minha conversa com a Mione.

Draco parou de acariciar a face da ruiva e apoiou-se contra a escrivaninha, cruzando os braços:

-Não vou mentir. Ouvi quase tudo.

-Então presumo que você deva ter ouvido ela falando de David Harrison.

-Sim, ouvi. David Harrison, solteiro, competente medibruxo, 28 anos. Já foi noivo, mas terminou o noivado ao pegar a noiva na cama com outro.

-Como você sabe de tudo isso? Quem estava na cama com a noiva dele era você? –perguntou desconfiada.

-Não. –ele negou –Que mente suja você tem a meu respeito. Eu apenas andei pesquisando sobre ele... –e era verdade, tinha se informado do medibruxo ainda ontem –Tenho contatos no St. Mungus.

"_St. Mungus, Azkaban...Fora as outras coisas...Só falta ele ter contatos no alto escalão do Ministério da Magia, o que eu não duvido muito."_

-Continuando. Eu vou sair com ele para honrar a palavra da Hermione. Ela não sabe de nós dois e prometeu a ele que arrumaria um encontro comigo.

"_Eu não acredito que ela realmente vai nesse encontro!" _pensou, cheio de raiva, mas continuou agindo indiferentemente. Apenas seus punhos, os quais tinham cerrado-se repentinamente, poderiam denunciar o quanto ele detestava a situação.

-Por que está me dizendo isso?

-Para que se alguém te disser que me viu com ele, você não pense que estou te traindo.

-Ah que ótimo. Então porque sei antecipadamente serei menos corno? –perguntou com sarcasmo em cada sílaba.

Gina bufou:

-Draco, é apenas um encontro! Não vai acontecer nada demais. Eu prometo, você não confia em mim?

-Tsc, eu não confio nele. Aliás, eu não confio nas intenções de qualquer homem com você.

A ruiva passou os braços em volta do pescoço do loiro:

-Draco, não precisa ter ciúmes. Eu vou fazer ele perceber que não quero ter nada com ele.

-Eu não tenho ciúmes. –retrucou, sério.

-E eu sou a mulher de Merlin. –ela disse em motejo, puxando-o em seguida para um beijo.

Draco colocou Gina contra a escrivaninha e ela agradeceu mentalmente por isso, uma vez que seus joelhos pareciam ter se transformado em geléia. Com uma de suas mãos, ela acariciava os fios loiros na região da nuca. Não era realmente a coisa mais prudente do mundo que ficassem aos beijos ali. Alguém poderia entrar a qualquer momento, mesmo que Draco tivesse proibido as pessoas de entrarem sem antes baterem à porta, mas nunca se sabe...Se tivessem ainda um pouco de sensatez naquele instante, poderiam parar. Porém, nenhum dos dois queria ouvir a voz da razão.

A sensação da língua de Draco contra a sua arrepiava-lhe. O corpo dela clamava pelo dele e a julgar por um certo volume que Gina começava a sentir, Malfoy sentia o mesmo. O loiro dirigiu a boca para o pescoço dela e foi descendo, procurando beijar cada pedaço de pele que conseguia. A advobruxa automaticamente começou a desabotoar a camisa dele. Gina tinha sucumbido ao desejo, assim como Draco. Não adiantou que ela pensasse que ele não tinha sido o mais gentil dos cavalheiros ao nem ter avisado que não a veria no domingo, fazendo com que ela o tivesse esperado em vão. Assim como não adiantou Draco querer recuperar o controle da situação ficando longe da ruiva. No momento em que se olharam naquela sala tiveram suas resoluções abaladas e no momento em que seus lábios entraram em contato o fogo havia sido lançado no rastilho de pólvora e o barril desta explodira. Louco e insensato desejo que manipulava as ações de ambos. Vil e traiçoeiro desejo que mascarava os sentimentos que ambos tinham trancado à sete chaves e agora ameaçavam vir à tona. Parecia ser mais forte que eles. Era uma verdadeira armadilha do destino que os encaminhava para um caminho nebuloso e desconhecido. O futuro era incerto. Aliás, certeza era uma das últimas coisas que andava guiando suas vidas nos últimos tempos. Era um jogo perigoso. Um passo em falso e as conseqüências poderiam ser das mais graves.

Teriam se deixado levar até o final, se não tivessem ouvido baterem à porta. Aqueles barulhos na madeira da porta tiveram efeito imediato sobre Draco e Gina. Fez com que se soltassem imediatamente e tentassem se arrumar o máximo possível.

-Um instante! –Draco exclamou, abotoando os botões e tentando ajeitar a gravata –Entre.

Era Samantha Parker. A morena entrou e após lançar um certo olhar analisador sobre os dois, disse:

-Bom dia, Sr. Malfoy. Não pensei que estivesse ocupado com a Virginia. Vim perguntar se precisava de algo, já que hoje não deixou nenhuma mensagem na secretária eletrônica do meu IB.

-Eu estava agora mesmo discutindo com a Virginia que precisava pedir a você aquele relatório com a lista dos clientes da M Corporation do mês e o nível de satisfação deles com os serviços prestados. –o loiro disse sem pestanejar.

-Ok. Com licença, volto num instante.

Assim que a secretária saiu, a ruiva murmurou:

-Ufa, essa foi por pouco. Draco, nós não devíamos ter feito isso, quase fomos pegos. Precisamos ser mais discretos.

-Sim, você tem razão. No final do expediente me espere três quadras a frente.

Gina balançou a cabeça afirmativamente:

-Tá. Agora vou voltar ao trabalho. Qualquer coisa...bem, qualquer coisa sobre o trabalho, me chame. –ela disse e dirigiu-se à porta que dava acesso à sua sala.

Draco voltou ao trabalho tranquilamente, certo de que sua mentira improvisada e diga-se de passagem, bem encenada, tinha convencido Samantha de que não tinha acontecido nada demais entre o chefe e a advobruxa. Mal sabia que estava enganado. Samantha Parker não era boba e aquela insdiscrição seria apenas o começo dos problemas para Draco Malfoy e Virginia Weasley.

N/A1: **(1) Lancaster: **O Draco estava fazendo referência à Dinastia de reis que governaram a Inglaterra entre 1399 e 1471.

**(2****Cair nos braços de** **Morfeu: **cair nos braços de Morfeu  
A expressão significa "adormecer", e nasce de um pequeno equívoco mitológico: Morfeu era, na verdade, o deus dos sonhos em que apareciam as formas humanas; o deus do sono era seu pai, Hypnos, que dormia eternamente no fundo de uma caverna silenciosa, cercado de canteiros de papoula, a flor de onde se extrai o ópio. A confusão, contudo, ficou consagrada há muitos séculos. Quando o farmacêutico alemão F.W.Setürmer isolou, em 1803, o alcalóide ativo do ópio, chamou-o morphium, numa alusão a Morfeu. Este nome foi em seguida mudado para morfina, recebendo a terminação padrão de outros alcalóides, como a estricnina, a cafeína, a atropina e a cocaína.

N/A2: Espero que tenham gostado do cap e q façam uma autora feliz comentando XD!


	17. Lost In Love

Capítulo 17: Lost in love

N/A: Em 1º lugar quero agradecer a tds que deixaram reviews, elas são realmente importantes para mim. Esse capítulo dedicado a Dani Sly que sempre manda reviews lindas e quilométricas e a nc é dedicada a Apê Malfoy, já que foi ela que me convenceu a escrever uma nesse cap. Caso queiram ver a capa dessa fic, feita pela MiakaELA: http://i76. my place, in my place,

_(Em meu lugar, em meu lugar,)_

_**were lines that I couldn't change,**_

_(Eram fronteiras que eu não poderia mudar,)_

_**I was lost, oh yeah.**_

_(Eu estava perdido, oh sim.) _

_**and I was lost, I was lost,**_

_(E eu estava perdido, eu estava perdido,)_

_**Crossed lines I shouldn't have crossed,**_

_(Ultrapassei barreiras que eu não deveria ter ultrapassado,)_

_**I was lost, oh yeah.**_

_(Eu estava perdido, oh sim.)_

**[In my place – Coldplay**

Virginia Weasley tinha um sorriso bobo estampado na face e a respiração ainda um tanto ofegante. Na cama, deitado a seu lado, Draco Malfoy parecia altamente satisfeito. Estavam no apartamento da advobruxa e provavelmente já passava das 10h da noite.

Gina beijou o peitoral de Malfoy antes de deitar a cabeça sobre o mesmo. Estavam em silêncio, mas não era desconfortável para eles. Muitos pensamentos passavam pela mente de ambos e eles sabiam que mais cedo ou mais tarde teriam que externá-los. Escolheram mais cedo e por coincidência ao mesmo tempo:

-Draco...

-Virgínia...

Olharam-se, surpresos:

-Pode falar, Virginia. Primeiro as damas. –murmurou galante.

-Não, obrigada. Fale primeiro, Draco. –refusou.

-Bem...A Parvati volta amanhã do cruzeiro...

-E você vai dizer a ela que quer o divórcio?

-Sim, mas preciso achar o momento apropriado para isso. Não é tão fácil assim...

-Mas por favor não demore muito, eu não quero continuar sendo a outra. O certo era eu nem estar aqui com você enquanto não estivesse divorciado, mas...

-Mas? –ele incentivou.

-Eu não consigo mais manter distância de você, Draco. –ela confessou e suas bochechas coraram.

-Eu também não e por isso vou me divorciar da Parvati. Eu quero ficar com você. É algo tão estranho, tão forte e tão improvável, mas ainda assim eu quero. –falou, começando a beijar o pescoço e o ombro dela que estava mais próximo de si.

A ruiva fechou os olhos momentaneamente, curtindo a sensação dos lábios de Draco sua pele, mas então se lembrou do que tinha que falar para ele:

-Draco, o que eu queria te falar é que amanhã de noite a gente não vai poder se encontrar. Eu vou sair pra jantar com o David Harrison.

O loiro fechou a cara e parou com os beijos:

-Ele que não ouse encostar as patas em você. –reivindicou –Você é só minha.

A ruiva riu do ciúme dele:

-Nossa, que possessivo.

-Eu não estou brincando, Virginia. Eu não divido o que é meu. –disse como o velho Draco diria, o que serviu como um balde de água fria na cabeça da ruiva, fazendo-a lembrar de quem ele realmente era.

Ela ficou séria também:

-Você fala como se eu fosse uma de suas propriedades, Malfoy. Sabe muito bem que eu não gosto de ser tratada assim.

-O que mais você quer? Eu não te entendo, Weasley! Eu faço de tudo por você. Será que não enxerga? Eu me escondi debaixo da cama, eu cozinhei, eu contei histórias para a Evelyn, tive que suportar o Potter naquele almoço e eu até matei o Nott por você.

Vindo de Draco Malfoy, aquilo parecia ser uma declaração de amor incondicional. Naquele instante ela percebeu que ele deveria estar tão envolvido naquela relação quanto ela. Inexplicavelmente sentiu uma grande alegria apoderar-se dela e beijou Malfoy com a sede de um viajante que encontrou um oásis no deserto. Draco puxou o corpo da ruiva, fazendo com que ela sentasse de frente para si e então finalizou o beijo. Ela fez cara de que não tinha entendido o porquê dele ter parado. Draco deu um sorriso malicioso:

-Que tal continuarmos isso na banheira?

-Ah, mas a minha banheira é pequena, diferente das muito caras que deve ter na sua Mansão.

-Eu não me importo com o tamanho de uma banheira se estou bem acompanhado... –sussurrou ao ouvido dela de maneira insinuante, para em seguida morder o lóbulo da orelha dela.

Um arrepio percorreu o corpo da Weasley e ela perguntou-se pela milésima vez como ele podia causar tal efeito em seu corpo em máxima intensidade e por tantas vezes. Pensamentos libidinosos invadiram a mente da advobruxa, nem parecia que já estivera na cama _bem _ocupada com o loiro naquela mesma noite.

"_Merlin! Será que o Draco me transformou numa ninfomaníaca?" _esse pensamento passou vagamente por sua cabeça antes que o loiro beijasse sua garganta de maneira possessiva, fazendo-a esquecer qualquer pensamento coerente.

-Draco... –ela murmurou e o loiro sentiu em seus lábios a vibração das cordas vocais dela.

Malfoy levantou-se da cama, carregando Gina consigo, mas não sem antes pegar sua varinha em cima da mesa de cabeceira:

-Espero que você não esteja cansada. –o loiro comentou em um tom picante.

Ela riu:

-Por incrível que pareça não estou. Você é incrível, Draco Malfoy.

Draco sorriu presunçoso:

-Nada que eu não soubesse... –comentou e ganhou um tapa nas costas, desferido pela ruiva que ainda estava carregando.

-O que é isso, ruiva? Sadomasoquismo? –perguntou de maneira pervertida –Outra das suas fantasias sexuais? Vai querer que eu conjure um chicote ou o quê?

-Chicote? Eu quero uma marreta de uma vez. –falou e fez Draco arregalar os olhos –Calma, é brincadeira. Eu não tenho coragem de machucar esse seu corpo...

Chegaram ao banheiro. Malfoy usou sua varinha para colocar água e aquecê-la. Em seguida colocou a ruiva dentro da banheira.

-Você tem champanhe, Virginia? –perguntou e ela assentiu.

Draco então convocou uma garrafa e duas taças. Após servir a bebida espumante nas duas, entrou na banheira e com alguma dificuldade sentou-se atrás da advobruxa, tendo o corpo dela entre suas pernas.

-Obrigada. –ela agradeceu, quando Draco entregou-lhe a taça de champanhe –Vamos brindar a quê?

-Aos momentos bons que passamos juntos, concorda?

-Sim. A esses momentos. –e ergueu a taça, batendo levemente com a do loiro.

Assim que terminaram de tomar a bebida e colocaram as taças do lado de fora da banheira, Malfoy enlaçou o corpo da ruiva. Gina pousou a cabeça no peito dele, sentindo-se protegida por aqueles braços fortes. Ficaram assim em silêncio por um tempo, cientes da presença um do outro.

Draco deslizou suas mãos pelas curvas do corpo da Weasley, uma delas indo parar entre as pernas da ruiva. Gina estremeceu diante do contato íntimo e sentiu que Draco havia afastado seu cabelo para um lado enquanto beijava sua nuca e ombro. A cada demonstração de prazer de Virginia, um suspiro, gemido, os beijos dele intensificavam-se e ela sabia que ele sentia prazer em dar prazer a ela. No entanto, propositadamente, antes que a ruiva chegasse ao ápice, Draco parou.

A respiração de Gina estava acelerada e ela aconchegou-se ainda mais contra Malfoy, entrelaçando seus dedos nos dele. Depois de um tempo ela disse:

-Eu sei porque você costuma parar antes.

-Ah é? –perguntou, um tanto zombeteiro.

-Porque você adora me provocar e porque você gosta de gozar junto comigo. –explicou como se fosse Hermione respondendo a uma pergunta de um professor –Surpreso por eu ter notado isso?

Ele sorriu:

-Você realmente é única, Virginia. Bastante observadora. Tem razão. Não é à toa que você é a melhor advobruxa.

-E você é um ótimo empresário. Mas vamos parar a sessão de elogios ou o seu ego vai inflar tanto que não vou mais caber aqui dentro dessa banheira.

-Sei...Por que o seu ego também não é nem um pouco elevado, não é? –perguntou ironicamente.

-Ah, só de vez em quando. –e fez uma pausa –Eu sei que você quis vir pra essa banheira com segundas intenções, mas eu queria voltar pra cama.

-Já com sono, Virginia? Eu sou demais pra você por acaso?

-Tire esse seu sorrisinho convencido do rosto. Eu tenho planos para a cama, se é o que quer saber.

O loiro ergueu uma sobrancelha:

-Que tipo de planos?

-Você só vai saber se confiar em mim _cegamente_. –ela respondeu, misteriosa e levantou-se em seguida, saindo da banheira e alcançando uma toalha para secar-se.

Draco também saiu da banheira e também pegou uma toalha:

-Hum...então você quer brincar. Ok, vamos jogar de acordo com suas regras pervertidas.

A ruiva ficou vermelha, mas ainda assim disse:

-Vou ter que te vendar e como a sua varinha está mais perto que a minha, eu vou usar a sua, tá?

O loiro deu de ombros:

-Você nunca pára de me surpreender, Virginia. –falou assim que uma venda foi posta em seus olhos.

-Eu vou te guiar, Draco. –falou e passou a frente dele, puxando-o pelas duas mãos.

Assim que chegaram à cama, os dois subiram na mesma. Ela fez com que Draco deitasse no meio da cama e virado para cima. Gina aproximou-se dos lábios dele e deu um selinho e em seguida conjurou algemas, prendendo os pulsos de Draco na cabeceira da cama.

-Tá me deixando curioso...

Ela riu:

-Eu já volto, tudo bem?

-Desde que você não demore e de que não vá buscar fotógrafos para me fotografarem nessa situação e vender minhas fotos para o Profeta Diário, daí sim está tudo bem.

-Nossa, você me deu uma idéia ótima. Vou ligar para o meu irmão, ele conhece gente do jornal.

-Virginia!

-Eu tô brincando. Não faria uma coisa dessas com você. –falou antes de sair da cama.

Pouco tempo depois voltou com chocolate derretido em uma tigela e morangos na outra, deixando as duas sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Subiu em cima de Draco e pegou um morango. Mastigou calmamente e por fim engoliu:

-Eu acabei de comer algo que você adora, vai ter que adivinhar o que é.

-E como é que eu vou ter que adivinhar?

-Assim. –ela falou e beijou-o demoradamente –E então? –perguntou após o término do beijo.

-Morango? –ele lambeu os próprios lábios.

-Acertou.

Gina pegou um dos morangos e colocou-o na boca do loiro. Enquanto ele comia, a ruiva observava e corria levemente um dedo pelo peitoral dele.

-E agora?

Virginia riu e despejou um pouco de chocolate sobre onde ela estivera passando o dedo e lambeu o local, enquanto passeava suas mãos pelo corpo dele.

Estar com os olhos vendados fazia Draco apurar mais os outros sentidos. Podia sentir melhor os toques dela sobre sua pele e estava sentindo cheiro de...

-É chocolate que você está lambendo?

-Nossa, Draco. Como você adivinhou?

-O cheiro. –ele explicou.

-Bom, você merece um prêmio e não me pergunte qual é. Sinta o prêmio...

Gina despejou um pouco de chocolate sobre o pênis dele e instantaneamente o loiro sabia o que viria a seguir. Um sorriso safado no rosto dele foi a última coisa que a ruiva viu antes de começar a consumir o chocolate. Podia até imaginar os olhos acinzentados cheios de luxúria. O chocolate rapidamente acabou, mas ela estava se divertindo, notando o que causava no loiro com os movimentos de sua língua e lábios. Draco tentava soltar-se das algemas, mas não conseguia. Ele ofegava e gemia de maneira cada vez mais intensa:

-Aaaah, Gina...

Virginia parou e observou o estrago que tinha feito em Draco. O cabelo loiro dele estava bagunçado, havia marcas vermelhas nos pulsos dele devido às tentativas fracassadas de soltar-se e a respiração dele estava ofegante. Ela deu um sorriso satisfeito e montou novamente sobre o loiro, mas dessa vez permitiu que ele a penetrasse. Ficou parada, admirando-o. Naquele instante ela detinha total controle sobre Draco Malfoy, sentiu-se poderosa por isso. Perguntava-se se ele já tinha deixado alguma mulher mandar na cama daquele jeito.

Gina decidiu tirar a venda dos olhos dele e as algemas dos pulsos. Ela massageou e beijou a área vermelha dos pulsos dele:

-Desculpe... –ela murmurou timidamente.

-Não foi nada. –ele respondeu e então virou o jogo –Ainda temos assuntos inacabados. –falou insinuante e começou a mover-se dentro dela.

Draco entrelaçara os dedos com os dela. Isso juntamente com o brilho dos olhos dele, fazia-a sentir que não fazia mais apenas sexo com ele e sim amor. Não que ela tivesse dito a si mesma que amava Draco Malfoy. Apenas sabia que o que sentia por ele já tinha passado da fase de exclusivamente atração. Mal sabia que de fato já estava irremediavelmente apaixonada por ele.

Suspiros, gemidos e palavras desconexas eram emitidos pelo casal em rumo ao êxtase completo. Era escusado dizer que ambos não desejariam estar em outro lugar ou em outra companhia. Ainda era um mistério que os surpreendia as sensações extremas que podiam causar um no outro. Eram pessoas bem diferentes, mas ainda assim iguais. Descobriram que o ponto de intersecção era a cama e daí foi se expandindo...Da atração inevitável para a paixão avassaladora e quem sabe algum dia admitiriam que dessa paixão nasceu um amor imprevisível. Não estava nos planos de nenhum dos dois chegar a nutrir sentimentos tão fortes um pelo outro. Travavam uma incessante batalha consigo mesmos. Draco que planejara dispensar a Weasley de maneira cruel, agora nem conseguia imaginar um dia em que isso pudesse acontecer. Gina que ainda continuava fazendo o dossiê contra Malfoy, mas que a cada dia sentia um peso maior na consciência por estar hesitando no plano de entregá-lo a justiça bruxa. Ela sabia que como advobruxa era sua obrigação fazer Draco pagar pelos crimes cometidos...Mas então por que se sentia péssima ao pensar em trancafiar Malfoy em Azkaban?

Chegaram ao ápice juntos, gemendo o nome um do outro. Cada vez que faziam sexo parecia ser mais intenso que a vez anterior. A conexão entre eles era perfeita. Viviam um dia de cada vez, mas com a intensidade do último.

Draco desabou ao lado de Gina na cama. Os corpos suados e os cabelos bagunçados, mas o que se destacava era a expressão idêntica de satisfação e felicidade mal contida no rosto deles. Também se podiam notar marcas que Hermione chamaria "marcas do amor"...Arranhões nas costas de Draco e marcas avermelhadas nos corpos dos dois. Decididamente tinham sorte por serem bruxos e poderem tirá-las com magia.

A ruiva ergueu-se, apoiando-se nos cotovelos e olhou para Draco. Tirou uma mecha de cabelo de cima dos olhos dele:

-O que foi, Virginia? –perguntou suavemente.

Ela ficou um pouco vermelha:

-Estava me perguntando o que você achou da venda e etc...

Ele riu:

-E agora é que você fica encabulada?

-Bem… É que eu nunca tinha feito aquilo…

-Foi excitante e singular. A venda trouxe o elemento surpresa e fez com que eu sentisse mais intensamente os seus toques. No quesito morango e chocolate, você sabe que eu adoro. E quanto às algemas... –fez cara de mau –Foi uma vingança por aquela vez que você usou, não é? Agora eu entendo o que você sentiu. É uma sensação agridoce. Ao mesmo tempo em que eu queria me soltar para poder te tocar e te possuir de uma só vez, eu queria continuar ali sentindo o seu ritmo "torturante".

Virginia sorriu:

-Nossa, que avaliação detalhada. Você é tão racional, Draco. –falou e tentou esconder a ponta inexplicável de tristeza que a última frase havia trazido.

-Nem tanto... –ele respirou profundamente.

"_Eu costumava ser mais racional...O que você foi fazer comigo, Virginia?"_

A Wealey deitou a cabeça sobre o peito dele e estava esperando ele dizer que tinha que ir embora. Já estava acostumada, por várias vezes ele ia embora. Mas não pôde deixar de reparar que ultimamente ele raramente não passava a noite inteira com ela. Após um tempo de silêncio, ela perguntou hesitante:

-Você não vai embora?

-Está me expulsando, Virginia? –perguntou, não deixando transparecer qualquer emoção por sua voz.

-Não, Draco. Apenas estou surpresa.

-Positivamente surpresa?

-Sim, eu adoro que você fique a noite inteira comigo. Assim quando eu acordo a primeira coisa que vejo é você...

-Claro, uma bela visão para começar o dia com o pé direito. –respondeu em tom divertido.

A ruiva revirou os olhos:

-Aposto que o espelho da sua casa deve até estar gasto de tanto que você fica se olhando nele.

-Eu estou brincando. Não precisa ficar nervosinha. Quando eu durmo com você olhar para o espelho não é a primeira coisa que eu faço. –disse, enrolando uma mecha do cabelo dela em seus dedos.

-Então o que você faz? –perguntou curiosa.

-Nada de mais. –retrucou rápido, rápido demais para quem realmente não estava escondendo nada.

-Mentiroso.

"_Droga! Eu não posso dizer que fico admirando-a dormir por vários minutos ou eu vou parecer a merda de um apaixonado...O que eu não sou!" _pensou, indignado.

-Era uma piadinha idiota em que eu tinha pensado. A primeira coisa que eu faço quando acordo é abrir os olhos. Eu ia responder isso. –mentiu.

-Hum. –a ruiva respondeu e bocejou.

Logo em seguida Draco também:

-Nossa, nem tinha percebido antes que tô com sono. Ah, amanhã vai ser um dia cheio. E ainda vou ter que buscar a Parvati no porto, ela faz questão que eu vá.

À menção da mulher de Draco, uma mistura de sentimentos aflorou em Virginia. Ela saiu de cima do peito de Draco, deitando-se de costas para ele. Sentia culpa, vergonha e...ciúmes.

-O que houve, Virginia?

-Nada, está tudo _ótimo_.

Draco abraçou Gina por trás e disse:

-Você sabe que eu tenho que fazer isso, Virginia. Em breve a gente não vai precisar ficar se escondendo. Eu só preciso achar o momento certo para falar com a Parvati. Como eu já te disse, ela me ama. Eu não quero magoá-la...

-Não magoá-la? Você sabe que isso vai ser impossível, Draco. –a ruiva retrucou –Hum...Você vai contar a ela sobre nós?

-Não sei se seria apropriado, mas sei que ela vai perguntar o porquê do divórcio. Eu não vou contar que estivemos nos encontrando às escondidas. Deixe comigo. Agora durma, você precisa descansar. –ele falou e beijou o topo da cabeça dela.

Gina deu um profundo suspiro e aninhou-se melhor nos braços do loiro:

-Boa noite, Draco.

Demoraram tanto para dormir pensando em suas preocupações que não conseguiram acordar no horário certo no dia seguinte. Foram surpreendidos por Adelina Vance, a qual levou às mãos à boca para não gritar com a surpresa. Não era surpresa para ela que Draco Malfoy era mulherengo, mas ela certamente não esperava vê-lo na cama da certinha advobruxa Virginia Weasley. Ela aproximou-se vagarosamente do loiro e cutucou o ombro dele. Imediatamente Draco abriu seus olhos cinzentos e num primeiro instante pareceu confuso e sentou-se na cama:

-O que você faz aqui, Vance? –perguntou baixinho, para não acordar a ruiva.

-Eu trabalho aqui, esqueceu? –ela revirou os olhos –Eu deveria perguntar o que você faz aqui.

Draco deu um sorriso malicioso:

-Acho que é um _pouco _óbvio, não?

-Eu apenas não esperava que a Virginia...

-Menos, Vance. Apenas fique calada sobre esse assunto. Vá preparar o café da manhã.

Adelina bufou, mas foi fazer o que Draco tinha mandado.

Assim que a empregada retirou-se do quarto, Draco entrou no banheiro. Depois disso vestiu a roupa que usara no dia anterior e foi até a cozinha e Adelina ainda estava preparando o café da manhã.

-Hem, hem. –o loiro pigarreou para se fazer presente e a morena virou-se de frente para ele –Vance, aqui tem o que eu te pago mensalmente e mais um extra. Não quero que conte a alguém sobre a cena que viu, entendeu?

Ela deu um suspiro impaciente:

-Tá bom, Draco.

-Sr. Malfoy pra você. Está muito atrevida no modo em que fala comigo.

O fato era que Draco Malfoy irritava profundamente Adelina Vance. O por quê? Porque ela sentia-se com o ego ferido por ele nunca ter demonstrado intenções de querer dormir com ela. Vance era atraente, muitos homens diziam isso. Mas como Draco a achava fácil demais nunca se interessou.

"_Um dia ele ainda vai se arrepender por não ter me dado o devido valor." _Prometeu a si mesma _"A vingança é um prato que se come frio. Pode não ser hoje nem amanhã, mas algum dia ela virá..."_

Adelina continuou seus afazeres, quieta e fervendo de raiva por dentro. Draco apenas a observava. Quando a morena terminou, o loiro falou:

-Pegue uma bandeja.

-Mas a Virginia costuma tomar café na mesa.

-Não importa. Eu vou levar pra ela e aposto que ela vai gostar.

Adelina foi pegar a bandeja e colocou-a sobre a mesa. O próprio Draco fez questão de colocar as coisas sobre a bandeja: Um copo de suco, algumas torradas e uma tigela com salada de frutas. Depois disso carregou a bandeja até o quarto. A ruiva ainda dormia. O cabelo dela estava espalhado como um véu vermelho e fazia um grande contraste com o branco dos travesseiros e cobertas. A expressão no rosto dela parecia serena. Draco, despercebidamente, estava hipnotizado por essa visão. Um pensamento involuntário e repentino cruzou a mente dele. Um que dizia que ele adoraria ver essa cena todas as manhãs. Então Malfoy voltou a si e afastou tais pensamentos estúpidos. Respirou profundamente antes de chamar:

-Virginia. Acorde.

A ruiva espreguiçou-se e então abriu os olhos. Ao ver Draco sentado na beira da cama, segurando uma bandeja com o café dela, não pôde deixar de sorrir:

-Você nunca fez isso antes, Draco. –ela falou e deu um selinho nele, tomando o cuidado de esconder seu corpo nu debaixo das cobertas.

-Não sei por que você se dá ao trabalho, eu já vi tudo o que tem debaixo desse edredom. –falou marotamente, enquanto passava a bandeja para ela, a qual agradeceu.

-Draco, você não acha que seria melhor você ir antes que a Adelina chegasse?

-Tsc. Tarde demais. Quando ela chegou, eu ainda dormia. Foi ela quem me acordou.

Uma expressão de preocupação surgiu no rosto da ruiva:

-E agora? –perguntou, apreensiva –Daqui a pouco a história vai se espalhar. Eu não quero que...

-Calma, Gina. Está tudo bem. Eu paguei pelo silêncio da Adelina, não se preocupe.

Ela revirou os olhos:

-Você pensa que tudo no mundo se resolve com dinheiro e que cada um tem um preço, não é mesmo?

-E se eu pensar assim? –ele desafiou.

-Então deve pensar que estou com você porque é rico.

Foi a vez de ele revirar os olhos:

-Dinheiro para você nunca contou muito, eu sei. Sua mentalidade Weasley não te deixa ser ambiciosa. Está comigo porque sente uma atração incontrolável. E antes que me atire pedras, permita-me dizer que a atração é mútua.

O estômago da advobruxa pareceu ter afundado. Ela não entendia porque ouvir esse tipo de coisa dele, fazia-a se sentir tão desconfortável.

-É só sexo? –perguntou, sem deixar transparecer qualquer sentimento.

-O quê? –ela pegou-o de surpresa com a pergunta tão repentina.

-O nosso _caso_… -ela odiou ter que dizer aquela palavra –Significa apenas sexo para você?

Draco analisou-a meticulosamente. Virginia Weasley era um caderno em branco quando assim desejava. O loiro não podia desvendar nenhuma emoção pelo olhar ou pela expressão no rosto dela. A parte racional dele queria dizer que era apenas sexo, mas ele sabia que era mentira. Não adiantava querer enganá-la, muito menos enganar a si mesmo:

-Você deveria saber que não. Acho que já dei provas mais que suficientes disso.

A ruiva desviou o olhar do dele:

-Desculpe. –e tratou de começar a comer –Eu não queria insinuar nada, só que...

-O quê? –perguntou curioso.

Gina terminou de mastigar e encarou-o:

-Apenas queria a certeza de que você está tão envolvido quanto eu e que não estou investindo em algo que não vale a pena.

Draco encostou seus lábios nos da ruiva brevemente e em seguida pôs-se em pé:

-Eu, Draco Malfoy, perito em avaliar investimentos, digo que é o investimento mais lucrativo que poderia fazer. –deu um sorriso de lado, confiante –Tenho que passar na Mansão para tomar um banho e me trocar. Depois vou direto para a M Corporation. Até mais, Virginia. –informou e saiu andando a passos rápidos.

Gina deu um suspiro que para ela não tinha motivo aparente. Ela podia jurar que Draco não se atrasaria e chegaria no horário de sempre em sua empresa.

"_Ele poderia muito bem ser um daqueles chefes folgados que chegam quase na hora do almoço e vão embora no meio da tarde. Mas não, mesmo já tendo tanto dinheiro, ele continua a trabalhar com o mesmo empenho. Pena que ele se empenhe também em negócios ilícitos...Mas Draco Malfoy é realmente um homem fascinante." _Pensou, apressando-se para terminar seu café _"Eu não ficaria surpresa se ele me desse uma bronca por chegar atrasada, do jeito que ele é exigente. Mas eu sempre fui uma funcionária mais que eficiente, não é porque eu e o Draco...hum, eu não vou tirar proveito. Tenho que chegar na hora, como qualquer outro funcionário."_

Assim que terminou sua refeição, correu para o banheiro e fez sua higiene matinal. Depois se arrumou e pegou a maleta que costumava levar ao trabalho, além de ter levado a bandeja para a cozinha:

-Bom dia, Virginia. –Adelina disse o mais maliciosamente possível.

Gina corou profundamente ao imaginar a cena que ela teria visto:

-B-bom dia, Adelina. –tentou soar normal.

-Teve uma boa noite? –e antes que a ruiva pudesse responder, ela continuou –Mas que pergunta idiota a minha. É mais que óbvio que teve uma noite maravilhosa...

-Pare com isso. –a ruiva ralhou –O que eu faço da minha vida pessoal não é da sua conta. –respondeu, brava.

Normalmente, Gina não perderia a paciência dessa maneira.

"_Deve ser a TPM." _Pensou, mas não pediu desculpas _"Ela bem mereceu. Quem mandou ficar querendo se intrometer na minha vida?" _

Adelina não respondeu à ruiva, mas tinha um olhar mortal. Olhar de quem jura silenciosamente vingança...

Quando pegou o elevador no prédio da M Corporation, cumprimentou Samantha Parker. As duas eram as únicas no elevador:

-Bom dia, Samantha.

-Bom dia, Virginia. –respondeu um tanto friamente.

-Algum problema? Se quiser eu posso ajudá-la no que estiver ao meu alcance. –ofereceu-se, prestativa.

"_O problema é o que está ao seu alcance, Weasley. Aliás, quem está. Como você pôde ousar roubar o Draco de mim?!? A Parvati eu até aceito, já que ela é casada com ele. Mas você não! O Draco é meu. Ninguém o ama mais nesse mundo do que eu. Você é uma farça, uma intrusa! Chega com essa cara de santinha e por debaixo dos panos faz coisas que até Merlin duvida. Eu não acreditaria se tivessem me contado. Mas eu vi vocês dois. A boca do Draco tinha resquícios do seu gloss, vocês dois estavam com as roupas um pouco fora do lugar e amassadas. Além do mais, a sua atitude foi suspeita, evitou me encarar. Para o seu azar, Virginia Weasley, eu sou uma pessoa muito observadora. Você não vai ficar com o Draco por muito tempo. Eu vou tirar ele de você custe o que custar e até sei quem vai me ajudar nisso..." _eram os pensamentos que passavam pela mente da secretária.

A despeito do que estava pensando, Samantha abriu um sorriso e murmurou:

-Não foi nada. –assegurou e assim que chegou o andar em que ambas desceriam, acrescentou –Tenha um bom dia, querida. –e Gina não foi capaz de reconhecer a leve ironia que havia nas palavras da secretária.

Aquela manhã fora produtiva para Virginia. Conseguira finalizar a abordagem que adotaria no julgamento de dois casos completamente diferentes e complicados. Ao invés de ter esgotado a mente da ruiva, a noite que ela passara com Draco aguçou sua perspicácia, entre outras características que a faziam uma advovruxa de renome. Era sempre assim. Draco Malfoy transformara-se no seu ópio. Estava viciada e rendida e isso incrivelmente aumentava sua produtividade no trabalho. Talvez pelo fato dele fazê-la sentir-se bem de alguma forma ou porque ela trabalhava com mais afinco porque era para ele. Não sabia ao certo, mas começava a assustar-se com isso. Ela estava indo longe demais. Tinha caminhado para longe de suas convicções que um dia foram semeadas com tanta confiança. Mal ela sabia que era tarde demais para voltar atrás. Aquele era um caminho sem volta. Virginia Weasley caíra sobre a teia de Draco Malfoy, mas nem imaginava que o próprio Draco estava tão encurralado nessa teia quanto ela.

Quando deu a hora do almoço, caminhou tranqüilamente para fora de sua sala e então em direção ao elevador. Estava esperando o mesmo, quando sentiu uma mão masculina sobre seu ombro. Sabia que era Malfoy antes mesmo de virar-se. A fragrância do perfume dele era marcante e inconfundível:

-Indo almoçar? –o loiro perguntou, tirando a mão de cima do ombro dela.

-Sim. Por quê? Precisa que eu fique para adiantar algum trabalho?

-Não, você já trabalha mais que o suficiente. Só não entreguei o prêmio de funcionária do mês nos últimos dois meses para você, porque senão iam pensar que eu estava te protegendo por...você sabe. Iriam desconfiar de nós.

-E você? Vai almoçar?

-Sim, mas antes tenho que ir buscar a Parvati.

O elevador chegou e ambos entraram. Foram para o fundo do elevador e a mão de Draco passou pela cintura da ruiva, para depois escorregar para as nádegas. Gina já ia ralhar com ele, mas o elevador parou e o loiro adotou sua postura indiferente, com os braços cruzados e apoiado contra a parede. Era como se ele nunca tivesse encostado na advobruxa.

Quem entrou no elevador fora uma mulher em seus vinte e tantos anos. Cabelos loiro-escuros e olhos esverdeados. Gina não a conhecia, mas pelo visto Draco sim:

-Olá, Jéssica. Como vai o RH?

-Bem. –respondeu animadamente e a ruiva percebeu rapidamente o quanto a loira era comunicativa –Você sabe que pode confiar em mim parar dirigir o departamento, né, Draco? –piscou para ele e em seguida virou-se para Gina, levando a mão à boca –Virginia Weasley! –exclamou excitadamente e abraçou uma ruiva atônita –Eu sou sua fã! Será que você não pode me dar seu autógrafo? Todo esse tempo você trabalhando aqui e ainda não tinha tido a chance de falar com você. O que me diz? –falou tudo muito rapidamente.

-Hum, eu não trouxe pergaminho ou pena comigo.

-Ah, não faz mal. Eu tenho. –disse radiante, e pegou num dos bolsos de suas vestes.

Gina assinou o pergaminho, apoiando-o contra a parede do elevador e em seguida entregou para a loira:

-Aqui está.

-Muito obrigada. Ai, agora tenho que descer nesse andar. Espero que a gente se cruze por aí. Tchau gente. –e saiu do elevador, não sem antes quase tropeçar.

Mais uma vez os dois estavam sozinhos:

-Ela é um pouco excêntrica, não acha? –Gina perguntou.

-Sim, mas ela sabe como escolher os melhores para trabalharem para mim. Mas não vamos falar nas maluquices da Jéssica. – e enlaçou a cintura da advobruxa –Pelo painel, esse elevador não vai parar até chegar ao térreo. Ainda temos 10 andares. –deu um sorriso safado antes de alcançar os lábios dela.

Draco empurrou Gina contra a parede do fundo do elevador e prensou o corpo dela com o dele. Como se fosse algo possível, Virginia puxou o loiro ainda mais contra ela e beijou-o como se não houvesse amanhã.

"_E talvez não haja...E se ele decidir que não quer se separar da mulher dele? Então eu nunca mais poderei beijá-lo, nem...No que é que estou pensando?!? Não há futuro para nós..." _pensou e beijou-o ainda mais intensamente.

"_Bem que esse elevador podia parar e não chegar nunca ao térreo. Como eu vou dizer para a Parvati? Eu preciso fazer isso, mas não tenho a mínima idéia de qual é a melhor forma de fazer isso." _

Ouviram então o som que indicava que o elevador tinha chegado ao destino. Imediatamente se soltaram e tentaram arrumar suas aparências o máximo possível.

-Tchau, Draco. –disse um tanto apreensiva.

-Bom almoço, Gina. –respondeu, parecendo pensativo.

O loiro foi até o estacionamento e desacionou o alarme, para depois abrir a porta de seu jaguar prata. Hoje tinha vindo dirigindo para a M Corporation porque sabia que teria que buscar Parvati e se fosse de limusine tinha certeza que ela o agarraria no banco de trás. Tinha escolhido o Jaguar porque era o carro que ele tinha preferido por ela e Draco não queria aborrecer a mulher.

"_Quem sabe fazendo alguns gostos dela fique mais fácil para ela aceitar o divórcio."_

Ficou com metade da atenção no caminho que fazia e com a outra metade perdido em pensamentos. Ao chegar no Porto, o loiro estacionou o carro e viu que o navio de Parvati já tinha chegado e as pessoas desembarcavam.

-Hey, Draco! –era a voz de Blás Zabini, o qual se aproximava do loiro.

-Ah, oi, Blás. Tinha esquecido que você vinha buscar a Lilá.

Ambos apertaram as mãos:

-Aquela ruiva tá te fazendo mal, meu amigo.

Draco revirou os olhos:

-Não tem nada a ver com a Virginia. –mentiu.

-Não, é? –deu um muxoxo de incredulidade –Mas e agora que a Parvati voltou? A Virginia não vai continuar querendo ser a outra.

-Eu sei disso, Blás.

-E o que você vai fazer a esse respeito para convencer a Weasley a ficar com você.

-Nada. –respondeu com calma demais para o gosto de Zabini.

-Como?-perguntou, completamente incrédulo.

Draco revirou os olhos e respirou profundamente antes de responder:

-Eu empenhei a minha palavra, Blás. –e o outro continuou com cara de interrogação –Eu prometi que vou me divorciar da Parvati. –acrescentou após ver que não tinha ninguém relativamente perto deles.

Por alguns instantes o queixo do _consiglieri_ caiu:

-C-Como? Draco, a Weasley te fez uma lavagem cerebral?!? Pra começar já estava achando estranho, porque pelo que me consta você não ficou com qualquer outra mulher que não fosse a Weasley desde que voltou de Las Vegas. Esse não é você.

Os olhos do loiro escureceram consideravelmente, tornando-se cinza chumbo:

-Olha aqui, Blás. Eu te considero muito. Você é meu melhor amigo, mas eu não vou permitir que me diga o que fazer ou não com a minha vida pessoal, entendeu?

Blás deu um suspiro profundo e encarou Draco:

-Você a ama, não é?

-Não! –respondeu rapidamente como se estivesse indignado com a opinião do outro.

-Encare os fatos, Draco. Ela te fisgou. Me diga outra vez que você prometeu deixar a Parvati? A não ser que foi uma falsa promessa para enrolar a Weasley...

-Não foi falsa. Eu realmente pretendo fazer isso. –murmurou.

-Por quê? –Blás perguntou, ainda surpreso.

-Porque eu prefiro ter a Virginia do que a Parvati e mais quantas eu quiser. E não me venha com esse papo de amor. É apenas felicidade. A minha felicidade. A minha satisfação pessoal.

O moreno revirou os olhos.

"_Draco, seu asno! Quando vai admitir que isso é amor e dos fortes?!?"_ pensou, mas não foi o que disse.

-Está bem, não vou falar agora o que você não quiser ouvir. Mas que você é um maldito cabeça-dura, ah, isso é!

Draco não respondeu. Aquela conversa já estava começando a lhe dar dor-de-cabeça.

"_Amor? Tsc, tsc…Até parece que o Blás não me conhece. Não há nada demais entre eu a Virginia. Bem, é intenso, mas não acho que vá durar muito. Nunca dura, por que dessa vez seria diferente?" _pensou e antes que pudesse responder a si mesmo, ouviu a voz de Parvati.

-DRACO! –ela gritou, largando suas malas no chão e no segundo seguinte abraçava o loiro com força –Eu senti tanto sua falta, amor.

Malfoy estava estático. Quase tinha esquecido do quão bonita era sua mulher, mas não era essa a razão de sua impassividade. A morena estava demonstrando que realmente sentira a falta dele. E Draco? Mal tinha lembrado que ela existia, a não ser quando a advobruxa mencionava.

Antes que Draco pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ela tinha ido com os lábios de encontro aos seus e forçava a língua para dentro da boca dele. O loiro correspondeu o beijo, mas sem grande vontade. Quando Parvati finalizou o beijo, soltou o pescoço dele, mas entrelaçou uma mão na dele:

-Você também sentiu minha falta? –perguntou, com os olhos brilhando.

-É, c-claro. –murmurou.

"_É claro que eu sou um estúpido! Eu deveria ter dito no mínimo que depois conversaríamos sobre isso." _Chutou-se mentalmente.

Draco olhou para o lado. Blás e Lilá beijavam-se intensamente.

"_Eu diria é que eles estão quase se engolindo ao se agarrar desse jeito." _O Malfoy pensou.

Parvati suspirou:

-A Lilá briga muito com o Blás, mas no fundo ela o ama. Nem sei quantas vezes ela reclamou dele não estar por perto.

Draco riu. Blás podia ter suas puladas de cerca, mas nunca sequer pensaria em se separar de Lilá. O loiro sempre soubera que não amava Parvati, mas tinha grande apreço por ela e por isso nunca pensara em deixá-la. No entanto, havia algo em Virginia Weasley que o instigava a cometer loucuras e querer acabar com o seu casamento estável e de conveniência estava entre elas.

Assim que o casal Zabini se soltou, Lilá, que estava bronzeada e com seu cabelo loiro preso num rabo-de-cavalo, veio cumprimentar Draco:

-Olá, Draco. –deu um beijo no rosto dele e um abraço caloroso, soltando-o em seguida –Eu e a Parvati nos divertimos muito no cruzeiro. Fico feliz que você tenha permitido que ela fosse comigo. –sorriu.

O loiro sorriu de volta:

-Imagine, não precisa agradecer. Agora se não se importam, eu e a Parvati temos que ir. Tenho que levá-la em casa antes de voltar para o trabalho. Se você quiser, Blás, pode tirar a tarde de folga.

-Obrigado, Draco. –o moreno respondeu e eles apertaram as mãos.

Depois dos quatro se despedirem, Draco e Parvati se dirigiram até o Jaguar. Como um perfeito, cavalheiro, o loiro abriu a porta para que a mulher entrasse. Esse gesto do marido, fez a morena maravilhar-se.

Quando o Malfoy deu a partida e começou a desestacionar o carro, Parvati, com um grande sorriso, perguntou:

-Você disse que tínhamos que ir logo embora por que assim como eu não vê a hora de fazermos amor, não é?

-Não, Parvati. Eu falei sério. Tenho realmente que ir trabalhar.

O sorriso dela se desfez instantaneamente:

-Eu não acredito nisso, Draco! Sou sua mulher. Eu fiquei semanas longe de você...

Draco cortou-a:

-Eu estou atolado de trabalho, Parvati. Entenda isso. –falou sério e inexpressivo.

Parvati olhou para fora da janela e mordeu o lábio inferior, impedindo as lágrimas de caírem.

"_O Draco nunca recusou ir pra cama comigo por mais trabalho que ele tivesse. O que está acontecendo? Será que ele tem outra? Mas das outras vezes o fato dele ter amantes nunca tinha impedido ele de me por à frente delas. Eu não entendo...Mas seja o que ou quem for que tenha causado essa mudança no meu Draco...Eu vou resolver essa situação e irei até as últimas conseqüências. Draco Malfoy é meu para sempre e nada vai mudar isso." _Pensou, decidida.

Assim que voltou do almoço, não conseguiu trabalhar propriamente. Lia um relatório, mas o sentido das palavras não entrava em sua cabeça. Tentava ler outro e sua mente se dispersava facilmente. Ficava imaginando Draco e Parvati nus, na cama do quarto deles, no banheiro, na biblioteca, na sala de estar e até mesmo na piscina. Imaginava-os fazendo sexo e não conseguia tirar esses pensamentos da cabeça.

Não sabia quanto tempo havia passado desde que retornara de seu rápido almoço. Tudo o que sabia é que estava tentando ler mais outro relatório quando ouviu o barulho de alguém batendo à porta do escritório:

-Entre. –ela disse, determinada a não deixar quem quer que fosse perceber que havia algo errado com ela.

Era Samantha Parker. A morena entrou e foi até a mesa da advobruxa:

-Antes de sair o Draco pediu para que eu te entregasse a ficha desse cliente para ver se você aceita o caso.

-Hum, e ele não te disse do que o caso se tratava?

-Não. Suponho, que vai ter que esperar ele chegar ou ler. Mas acho que seria melhor que lesse, porque acho que o Draco vai demorar. Ele disse que iria buscar a esposa de uma viagem. –falou, aparentemente despreocupada, mas na verdade queria provocar ciúmes em Gina –Aliás, nem sei se o Draco vai voltar hoje para a M Corporation.

"_Eu posso não gostar da idéia de que o Draco deve estar nesse exato instante com a Parvati. Mas eu simplesmente odeio a idéia dele estar com você." _Pensou perversamente.

-Tudo bem. –Virginia respondeu –Bem, não quero ser grossa nem nada. Mas eu realmente tenho muito trabalho a fazer, será que você poderia me deixar sozinha?

"_Oh, será que ela vai chorar?!? Seria bem feito, que mandou querer roubar o MEU Draco?"_ pensou com raiva, mas sorriu complacente.

-Está tudo bem com você? –seu semblante demonstrava preocupação.

-Está. Não se preocupe.

-Ok então. Se precisar de algo, me chame. Até mais.

"_Fica aí remoendo o quanto foi errado você se envolver com o Draco, é o melhor que você faz. Quem sabe Merlin manda uma luz e você se toca que o Draco não é para você, queridinha." _Foram seus últimos pensamentos antes de deixar a sala de Virgínia.

A ruiva apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, para em seguida abaixar a cabeça sobre suas mãos. Fechou os olhos e as imagens de Draco e Parvati pareciam ainda mais nítidas. Teve vontade de chorar, mas não o fez. Mordeu o lábio inferior como punição a si mesma por estar demonstrando tamanha fraqueza. Continuar de olhos fechados era uma faca de dois gumes. Por um lado, era mais eficiente para não deixar que lágrimas escapassem, por outro, as imagens que sua mente produzia eram mais vívidas do que nunca.

"_Merlin, o que é que eu fui fazer da minha vida?!? Por que eu não fui forte o suficiente para resistir ao Draco?!? Agora eu estou ferrada! Eu sempre achei errado ter relacionamentos extraconjugais, eu não podia ter passado por cima disso. O Malfoy é um demônio! Só pode ser isso, ele me tentou tanto que conseguiu o que queria. E o pior é que eu realmente quero que ele se separe e quero ficar com ele. Eu só me meti em confusão. Tenho que entregá-lo à justiça. Tenho e vou, é minha obrigação. Mas eu sinto que quando eu fizer isso, vai me custar muito. Por que eu fui me envolver tanto com ele? Eu não consigo nem mais pensar que é só atração. Eu me preocupo com o Draco. Não posso me apaixonar por ele!" _

Ainda não sabia -ou talvez tentava ignorar o fato- de já estar apaixonada por ele. Ela ainda não havia conscientemente o que ele causava nela e a falta que sentia dele a um sentimento tão forte quanto amor. Tarde. Tarde demais para se dar conta de tal risco e conseguir retroceder. Draco Malfoy estava irremediavelmente gravado em seu coração à ferro e fogo. Nem soube quanto tempo ficou perdida em pensamentos.

Um aroma conhecido alcançou as narinas da ruiva, ao mesmo tempo em que o barulho de uma porta se abrindo e fechando. Virginia não se deu ao trabalho de abrir os olhos, sabia que era Draco. Estava tensa. Podia sentir o coração bater em ritmo crescente e comparou a um rufar de tambores. Estava na hora de saber o que tinha acontecido no reencontro de Draco com Parvati. Abriu os olhos e reparou que ele estava bem próximo a sua mesa.

"_Estou perdida!" _pensou, antes de encarar o loiro com decisão.

-Draco, eu estava trabalhando. Então...

Ele cortou-a:

-Agora você criou a técnica de trabalhar de olhos fechados? –perguntou sarcasticamente -Poupe-me, Virginia. Não tem porque querer me evitar.

Ela suspirou:

-Suponho que você veio me contar como foi com a Parvati. Contou a ela?

Draco parecia calmo. Mas se a advobruxa pensava que ele estava confortável com aquela situação, estava muito enganada. O loiro tinha os punhos fechados e apoiados contra a mesa, como se assim pudesse conter um pouco de seu nervosismo:

-Não. Não era o momento oportuno. Ela parecia tão feliz e... –não continuou a frase.

-E o quê? –perguntou com um olhar enregelante que costumava usar nos tribunais.

-Não me olhe assim, Virginia. –Draco repreendeu-a –Ela estava feliz em me ver, está bem? E ela quer ir pra cama comigo. Eu evitei que isso acontecesse, mas se eu continuar evitando ela vai desconfiar.

Virginia levantou-se de repente de sua mesa e colocou as mãos na cintura. O rosto dela estava vermelho e a expressão dela demonstrava intensa raiva, assim como seus olhos pareciam faiscar perigosamente:

-Eu não deveria mesmo ter esperado outra coisa de você. –cuspiu as palavras e começou a cutucá-lo com seu dedo indicador no peito, em gesto de acusação –Eu fui mesmo uma idiota em pensar que algum dia você iria se separar da Parvati para ficar comigo.

Draco estava furioso com as acusações dela. Uma das únicas vezes em que ele estava sendo sincero e ela vinha com pedras na mão. Como poderia querer arriscar seu status social de homem bem casado por tal mulher impulsiva e tempestiva? Era o que ele se perguntava naquele instante. Sem pensar no que fazia segurou as duas mãos dela com força e puxou a ruiva contra si. Gina pensou em reclamar, mas ao ver o olhar perigoso que os olhos cinza do loiro exibiam, ela percebeu que estava pisando em areia movediça.

-Mude esse seu tom insolente ao falar comigo. Eu estou com a razão por aqui. Eu disse que precisava de tempo para achar um momento oportuno.

Ela soltou um muxoxo:

-Para nesse meio tempo dormir com as duas? Aí que você se engana, Draco Malfoy. É muita cara-de-pau sua. Se for o que você prefere, vá transar com a Parvati e não me procure mais. Está tudo acabado entre nós. –ela falou num acesso de fúria e tentava soltar suas mãos –Me larga!

Draco ignorou o pedido da ruiva e deu uma risada descrente antes de murmurar no ouvido de Gina:

-Você é que pensa, Virginia. Ninguém brinca com Draco Malfoy. –deu uma leve mordida no pescoço da advobruxa, o que fez ela arrepiar-se involuntariamente –Você é minha, não vou desistir de nós. –acrescentou e tomou a boca dela com fervor.

Gina tentou lutar contra ele. Debateu-se e tentou esmurrar o peitoral dele quando as mãos dele soltaram as suas para puxarem sua cintura com vigor. A cada segundo que seu corpo e lábios ficavam pressionados contra ele, era mais difícil resistir. Desistiu então temporariamente e agarrou-o pelo pescoço, correspondendo ao beijo. Draco sentiu-se vitorioso por ela ter cedido e encurralou-a contra a mesa. No entanto, antes que o loiro pudesse tornar aquele amasso mais ardente, ela parou-o e postou suas mãos contra o peito dele, mantendo-o a uma certa distância.

-Pára. Eu não mudei de idéia. Você só vai me ter de novo quando se divorciar. –falou seriamente.

Draco soltou-a:

-Não pode estar falando sério, Virginia. Eu pensei que confiasse em mim. –falou, indignado.

Ela suspirou:

-Como eu posso confiar cegamente em você, Draco? Eu só conheço de você o que você quer que eu conheça. Você não confia tanto assim em mim, por que eu deveria?

O loiro passou uma mão por seus cabelos, nervoso. Andou em círculos por alguns momentos, enquanto Gina o observava em silêncio.

"_Será que fui longe demais?" _perguntava-se, mas no fundo sabia que era algo necessário a se fazer.

A advobruxa foi tirada de seus devaneios quando sentiu a mão de Draco puxar a sua. Sentaram-se num dos sofás de couro branco.

-Está bem, Virginia. Está na hora de você conhecer o verdadeiro Draco Malfoy. –ele anunciou seriamente e Gina engoliu em seco –Não tenho sido completamente sincero com você. As acusações que você já chegou a fazer sobre mim não são falsas. Eu realmente não sou tão santo como tento parecer. Estou metido em atividades ilícitas, mas tenho um motivo maior do que apenas lucro. Não posso contar o verdadeiro motivo, é um Voto Perpétuo.

-Que tipo de atividades ilícitas? –perguntou, um tanto surpresa que ele estivesse confessando.

-Tudo o que a Chang te disse é verdade. –comentou, pesaroso de qual juízo ela passaria a fazer dele.

-E quanto a morte dela...?

-Eu não… -encarou a ruiva e desistiu de mentir ao ver a expressão incrédula que ela já ameaçava fazer caso ele dissesse que não tenha nada a ver –Eu fui o mandante. Mas você tem que me entender, Virginia... –segurou as mãos dela entre as suas.

-Oh, Draco, como você pôde? A Chang era sua amante e te amava. Imagine o que você não seria capaz de fazer comigo. –disse retirando suas mãos das dele.

-Eu não queria ser preso. Eu não merecia ser preso e eu…não posso te dizer muito sobre isso. Você vai ter que confiar em mim.

-Confiar em você, Draco? Você é um ex-comensal da morte, um assassino, cafetão, alicia menores, tá envolvido em tráfico, compra pessoas.

-Não estou pedindo para você apoiar o que eu faço. Apenas quero que me aceite do jeito que sou. Com as boas e as más qualidades. Sim, eu não sou apenas o monstro que você deve estar pensando. Eu ajudo pessoas a escaparem de apuros e seguirem seus sonhos, ajudo instituições filantrópicas, eu também tenho muitos negócios que são lícitos e você vê como eu trabalho com afinco e além do mais, você sabe o carinho que eu sinto pela Evelyn. Pense em tudo isso. Eu não sou tão ruim assim. Ninguém é totalmente bom ou mal. Cada um carrega trevas dentro de si, alguns mais outros menos. Talvez você pense que eu sou um idiota por ter te contado tudo isso, contado à pessoa que já tentou me mandar para Azkaban. Você não está trabalhando atualmente para o Ministério, então não precisa exatamente se sentir na obrigação de me mandar pra cadeia. Mas se você quiser, vá em frente.

"_Ela não teria coragem de fazer isso. Não depois do que já passamos juntos." _O loiro pensou confiante.

A ruiva estava sem palavras. Draco tinha confessado a ela o que ela tinha tentado arrancar dele há meses.

"_Merlin, ele confia mesmo tanto assim em mim?" _perguntou-se enquanto sua consciência pesava mais e mais.

-Eu não sei o que dizer. –admitiu, respirando profundamente.

-Ok. Amanhã à tarde você vai sair comigo.

-N-não, Draco. Não vai dar, eu…

-Sem desculpas. Eu sou seu chefe e digo que amanhã de tarde sairemos. –o loiro disse em tom definitivo, levantando-se do sofá –Até lá você terá tempo para pensar melhor sobre isso. –saiu da sala, deixando a ruiva imersa em dúvidas.

David Harrison estava parado em frente a porta do apartamento de Virginia Weasley. O encontro estava marcado para às 20h, mas ele estava tão ansioso que chegara 15 minutos antes. Encostou as costas na parede. Vestia uma calça social cinza e uma camisa branca, que estava displicentemente dobrada até um pouco abaixo dos cotovelos. Os cabelos loiro-escuros foram penteados cuidadosamente, mas sem utilização de gel. Seus olhos azuis-esverdeados teimavam em mirar as flores que havia trazido. Queria comprar rosas, mas Hermione havia dito que Gina preferia tulipas. Então ele comprara tulipas vermelhas.

Respirava fundo, tentando controlar seu nervosismo. Admirava Virginia Weasley mesmo antes de ser apresentada a ele no hospital. Mas achou que ela era ainda mais bonita e imponente pessoalmente do que nos jornais. Além disso, ela se mostrara simpática e com um sorriso que o cativou. Após o breve encontro no hospital, David não conseguia tirá-la de sua mente. Até que resolveu ir até Hermione e confessar o quanto estava interessado na melhor amiga dela.

Olhou pelo que pareceu ser a décima vez em seu relógio de pulso e então bateu à porta. Ouviu uma voz feminina dizer que já estava indo e instantes depois a porta foi aberta. David teve que se controlar para não deixar seu queixo cair.

"_Ela está simplesmente deslumbrante!" _

Virginia vestia um vestido preto com detalhes bordados no bojo e na barra. Nos pés uma sandália de salto médio. Os cabelos estavam presos num coque, mas com algumas mechas soltas. Na bolsa também preta, carregava, entre outras coisas, sua varinha. Estava um tanto simples, mas elegante.

David sorriu:

-Boa noite, Virginia. –e beijou uma mão dela como um perfeito cavalheiro.

-Boa noite, doutor Harrison. –ela respondeu, sorrindo de volta.

O medibruxo ofereceu as flores a ela e o sorriso da advobruxa aumentou:

-Não precisava ter se incomodado, Sr. Harrison. –comentou, mas obviamente estava encantada com o gesto dele.

Com um gesto de sua varinha a flores levitaram para dentro do apartamento. David encarou-a e pediu:

-Por favor, nada de doutor ou senhor. Me chame de Dave, é meu apelido.

-Ok, Dave. –mas não acrescentou que ele poderia chamá-la de Gina, afinal não queria criar falsas esperanças para ele –Vamos? –perguntou assim que trancou a porta.

-Claro. –e ofereceu o braço a ela, que o aceitou –Fiz reservas no Gold Plate, espero que você goste.

-Sim, eu gosto.

Dave tinha um Volvo S80 preto. Era um belo carro e Gina imaginou que ele deveria ganhar bem como medibruxo. Harrison abriu a porta do lado do carona para a ruiva e fez sinal para que ela entrasse:

-Obrigada. –agradeceu.

David fechou a porta e em seguida entrou no carro pelo outro lado. Ao estar devidamente acomodado, deu a partida no carro.

-Gostaria de escutar alguma rádio?

-Não, obrigada.

-Só não falo de CD's porque o único que tem por aqui está dentro do aparelho e é das Esquisitonas e você não parece ser o tipo que curte.

-Não pareço ser o tipo? Oras, eu sou fã de longa data!

-Eu também! –Dave sorriu –Nossa, que coincidência. –e ligou o toca CD's.

Os dois ouviram e também cantaram vários dos sucessos da banda. Isso fez com que ficassem bem mais à vontade um com o outro, como se conhecessem há tempos.

No restaurante, Gina deixou que ele escolhesse os pratos e a bebida pelos dois.

Dave pediu minestroni, risoto de cogumelos, suflê de queijo, salmão dinamarquês. De sobremesa um pavê trufado e uma batida de pêssego para cada um.

Virginia tinha certeza que se fosse Draco, não pediria a mesma coisa. Ele estava sempre se gabando de ser requintado e saber fazer combinações perfeitas entre comidas, bebidas e sobremesas. No entanto, pensar em Malfoy não foi a mais sábia das idéias que a Weasley poderia ter tido. Pensava no que ele deveria estar fazendo naquele instante e não duvidou que provavelmente ele estivesse na cama com Parvati.

Deu um suspiro chateado e baixou o olhar. David percebeu a mudança em Virginia e colocou uma mão sua sobre a dela:

-Está tudo bem, Virginia? Eu disse alguma coisa errada? –perguntou, preocupado.

A ruiva levantou os olhos, ainda sem tirar sua mão da dele. Mirou os olhos azuis-esverdeados. Belos olhos que demonstravam sincera preocupação.

"_O David parece mesmo ser um homem incrível. Lindo, gentil, atencioso e um perfeito cavalheiro. Ele será um ótimo marido para alguma mulher. Pena que não para mim. Por que, por Merlin o Malfoy não sai da minha cabeça?!?" _

-Não, não. Está tudo bem. Mas então, como foi que você ficou amigo da Mione? –a ruiva desviou o assunto.

-Bem, ela me ajudou a superar o término do meu noivado. Você não acha que ela é uma ótima pessoa para se desabafar?

-Eu não poderia concordar mais. –Gina sorriu –A Hermione é minha melhor amiga há anos. Nos conhecemos desde Hogwarts. Ela sempre foi amiga do meu irmão Rony e do...Harry.

-Fiquei sabendo que o Potter vai casar com uma americana. Você ainda é sensível a esse assunto?

-Já passou. Eu já virei essa página. –falou automaticamente, sem perceber a alta veracidade daquilo –Acabou. Ele segue com a vida dele e eu com a minha.

-Hum...Não sei se você sabe, mas eu também estudei em Hogwarts.

-Ah é? Em qual Casa?

-Corvinal. Eu era do mesmo ano que seu irmão Percy. Meu pai era da Corvinal também, mas minha mãe era grifinória.

Gina sorriu:

-Como você deve bem saber, minha família é por gerações a se perder de vista da Grifinória.

Ele sorriu de volta:

-Sim, eu sei. Também Weasleys costumam se casar entre grifinórios. Quem sabe se mudassem isso...? –perguntou, aparentemente inocente, mas havia uma leve insinuação nisso.

-Hum...Meu irmão Percy é casado com uma Corvinal. Gui casou com uma francesa e Carlinhos com uma romena. Então não pode dizer que nós Weasleys escolhemos os cônjuges pela Casa em que estudaram. Se bem que nunca vi nenhum dos meus parentes mais próximos casarem com pessoas da sonserina. –e fez uma pausa –Você é especializado em que na medibruxaria?

-Obstetrícia e envenenamento por poções.

-Interessante. –ela comentou sinceramente.

Logo depois engataram uma conversa fervorosa sobre quadribol na defesa de seus respectivos times. Terminaram o jantar e a ruiva pediu que ele a levasse para casa, alegando cansaço. Ela não queria que ele a convidasse para irem para outro lugar. Não que ele não fosse uma companhia agradável, longe disso. A ruiva não queria dar falsas esperanças a ele. Seria mesquinho de sua parte se o fizesse.

Ao chegarem em frente ao prédio da advobruxa, David estacionou o carro. Pediu polidamente para acompanhá-la até a porta do apartamento. Gina concordou, visto ele ter se comportado como um cavalheiro o tempo todo.

Saíram do carro. David trancou as portas e acionou o alarme. Em seguida ofereceu mais uma vez o braço à ruiva. No percurso até a porta do apartamento dela, ele não fez nenhum sinal que indicaria que ele pretendia avançar o sinal.

Gina pegou a chave dentro de sua bolsa. Era hora de se despedirem. Ela não sabia exatamente o que dizer, então disse:

-Foi um jantar agradável.

Ele sorriu:

-Espero que possamos repetir mais vezes. Eu realmente acho que você é uma mulher fantástica, Virginia.

Um sorriso vacilante surgiu nos lábios da Weasley. Ela respirou profundamente antes de dizer o que precisava ser dito:

-Infelizmente isso não vai poder acontecer, Dave. –e o brilho nos olhos dele sumiu como um passe de mágica –Não me interprete mal, eu realmente gostei da sua companhia.

-É por causa do Potter? Eu posso te ajudar a esquecer ele. –se ofereceu.

-Não se trata do Harry e sim de outra pessoa.

-Você é comprometida, Virginia?

Como explicaria que era amante de Draco Malfoy? Não explicaria, é claro! Era melhor acabar com as esperanças dele de uma vez, mesmo que agora que brigara com Draco, Gina não sabia se ele poderia ter mudado de idéia quanto a se divorciar de Parvati. De qualquer forma, ela sabia que se ficasse com David para esquecer Draco, não iria funcionar.

-Sim. –mentiu –Eu apenas saí com você porque a Mione tinha prometido a você...

-Mas por que ela não me disse que você tinha um namorado? Eu não teria insistido. –o loiro não conseguia entender.

-Ela não sabe disso. Mione é minha melhor amiga, mas acho melhor você não contar a ela o real motivo de eu não sair mais com você. Ela provavelmente não entenderia. Mas então, amigos? –perguntou, um tanto apreensiva, estendendo uma mão.

-Amigos. –ele apertou a mão dela –Mas amigos podem sair juntos.

-Ele ia ficar com ciúmes. –deu um sorriso sem-graça –Me desculpe, Dave. Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, mas...Tchau. –e virou-se para entrar, trancando a porta rapidamente.

Fechou os olhos, respirando aliviada. Porém, seu alívio não durou muito:

-Belas tulipas. Se divertiu no jantar, Virginia? –a voz de Malfoy perguntou acidamente.

Imediatamente os olhos da ruiva se abriram:

-Draco! –exclamou, assustada, ao vê-lo sentado em seu sofá e olhando-a seriamente –O que você faz aqui?

Parvati tinha praticamente acabado de chegar na Mansão. Tinha mandado que os empregados desfizessem suas malas e tomado um banho. Estava na biblioteca lendo um romance açucarado quando a governanta chamou-a:

-Sra. Malfoy, telefone para a senhora. É uma mulher chamada Samantha Parker.

"_O que a secretária do Draco quer comigo?" _pensou, confusa.

Pelo sim e pelo não, resolveu atender. Estava mais do que curiosa. A governanta passou o telefone sem fio:

-Alô. Parvati Malfoy falando. –disse e fez sinal para que a governanta se retirasse.

-Sinto incomodar-lhe, Sra. Malfoy. –falou educadamente do outro lado da linha a voz de Samantha Parker –Mas tenho informações sobre o seu marido que podem interessar muito.

-Pode me chamar de Parvati. –disse o mais amigavelmente possível, a curiosidade de saber por que Draco tinha agido estranho a corroendo, apostava que Parker teria a resposta –Mas então, que tipo de informações?

-Não sei o mais aconselhável seria termos essa conversa por telefone. Mas também não posso sair agora da M Corporation...

-Não posso esperar até de noite. Vai ter que me contar agora. –foi incisiva –Creio que você saiba por que o Draco pareceu distante comigo. É alguma vagabunda que virou a cabeça dele, não é? Diga-me quem é e eu compro a safada pra nunca mais chegar perto do meu Draco!

-Calma, Parvati. Ficar tão nervosa assim não vai levar a...

-Não me diga para ter calma! Vai, fale de uma vez. Quem é a...

-Virginia Weasley. –Samantha cortou Parvati.

Por alguns instantes fez-se silêncio. Parvati abria e fechava a boca, totalmente perdida. Não podia acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir. Não podia ser verdade!

"_Não a Weasley! Ela sempre foi santinha e apaixonada pelo Potter. Ela tentou mandar o Draco pra Azkaban. Ela me disse que se o Draco tivesse uma amante me contaria... Isso é impossível! Eu devo ter ouvido mal."_

-Parvati? Ainda está aí? –Samantha perguntou, um tanto intrigada com o repentino silêncio da outra.

-Sim, estou. Mas o que foi que você disse? Eu penso ter ouvido errado.

-Eu disse Virginia Weasley. Ela está tendo um caso com o Draco. –disse em tom neutro, escondendo a amargura e o despeito por aquilo.

-Tem certeza disso, Samantha? –perguntou séria –Tem fundamento essa sua acusação?

-Uma vez eu entrei na sala do Draco e os dois estavam lá com a aparência de que tinham estado se agarrando e a Weasley tentou evitar me encarar, ficando de cabeça baixa e sabemos que isso não é do feitio dela.

-E por que está me contando isso?

-Porque é o correto a se fazer. Você é a mulher dele. Não é correto que o Sr. Malfoy fique com a Weasley. –mentiu.

-Hum...Então posso contar com você para separá-los?

-Claro. Farei o que estiver ao meu alcance.

Parvati sorriu maniacamente:

-Bom saber. Entrarei em contato. Até mais, Samantha. –e desligou o telefone.

"_O Draco é meu. Não vai ser aquela Weasley quem vai tomá-lo de mim.Vou mostrar que não é apenas o Draco quem sabe jogar sujo." _Pensou maquiavélica.

Parvati planejava testar o loiro uma vez mais. Quando ele chegou na Mansão após o expediente na M Corporation ela o recebeu normalmente: com um grande sorriso nos lábios e um selinho carinhoso.

-Como foi o seu dia, meu amor? Espero que tenha conseguido colocar seu trabalho em dia.

-Mais ou menos. –ele resmungou –Estou cansado. Vou tomar banho.

Parvati deu tempo suficiente para que o loiro entrasse no chuveiro. Então subiu para o quarto e vestiu uma camisola vermelha, curta e um tanto transparente. Não colocou quaisquer roupas de baixo e deitou-se na cama, esperando o loiro. Claramente se ofereceria a ele e duvidava que ele iria recusar.

Em cerca de vinte minutos, Draco saiu do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada na cintura e outra sobre os ombros, esta ele utilizara para secar os cabelos. Olhou para a cama e viu sua mulher lá com um olhar intenso e faminto em sua direção:

-Eu senti saudades, Draco. –e como ele não fez nenhum movimento de quem andaria em direção a cama, ela ficou sentada na cama e fez um sinal com a mão, chamando-o –Eu preciso de você, amor. Agora. –acrescentou insinuante.

Primeiro o loiro ficou surpreso e depois teve pena. Parvati parecia realmente amá-lo e querer fazer de tudo para agradá-lo. Draco sabia o quanto ela era atraente, mas a vontade que tinha de transar com ela não era das maiores.

A morena assistiu o marido ir na direção do closet e então vestir uma cueca Box preta e uma calça de pijama. Depois ele foi colocar as toalhas no banheiro. Quando Parvati pensava em chamá-lo novamente, Draco aproximou-se da cama, sério:

-Você vai me deixar dormir ou não? Eu estou cansado.

-Cansado?!? –perguntou, indignada, como se nunca tivesse ouvido maior absurdo –Você, o insaciável Draco Malfoy, sem vontade de fazer sexo? Aliás, quem é você e o que fez com o verdadeiro Draco? –indagou em tom de zombaria.

Ele bufou:

-Me dá um tempo, Parvati. –retrucou, irritado-Se não quer me deixar dormir vou para um quarto de hóspedes. –ele virou de costas para ela e começou a andar em direção à porta do quarto.

Não, Parvati não desistiria tão fácil assim. Nem que para isso tivesse que usar a carta que tinha na manga. Não esperava ter que usar tão cedo...Mas se não havia escolha, assim o faria. O plano estava começando.

-Quem sabe alguma amante _ruiva_ esgotou suas forças... –comentou, o mais casual que pôde.

Draco parou repentinamente de andar, sendo pego de surpresa.

"_Será que ela sabe? Acho que ela não tem certeza." _pensou e não se deu ao trabalho de virar-se.

-Não sei do que está falando. –respondeu friamente.

-Ah, talvez eu não tenha sido clara o suficiente, _querido_. Pensa que apenas você possui seus informantes. Eu sei que está tendo um caso com Virginia Weasley.

Draco fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente antes de abri-los novamente e virar-se para a esposa:

-Quem foi que inventou tal coisa?

-Não se dê ao trabalho de negar, Draco. Se você se afastar dela vai ficar tudo bem. Eu vou te perdoar. Você sabe que eu te amo e que não há ninguém no mundo que pode te amar assim.

Sentia uma ponta de...culpa! Mas era Draco Malfoy e a sua felicidade vinha antes, mesmo que gostasse de Parvati. Sim, gostava dela. Mas não a _amava_.

"_Mas eu também não amo a Virginia" _uma voz disse em sua mente, ao que outra retrucou _"Tem certeza? Então por que com ela é tudo diferente?"_ e a dúvida estava lançada.

-Parvati, você sempre soube que eu nunca te amei, certo? Mas eu sempre te considerei muito. Eu gosto e me preocupo com você. A Virginia também acha que não é certo ficar te enganando. Então...eu quero o divórcio.

Os olhos de Parvati arregalaram-se. Ela não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Draco pedindo divórcio? Era difícil de acreditar.

-Draco, você não pode estar falando sério! Eu não fui uma boa esposa? Não fiz todos os seus gostos? Não fui uma boa anfitriã? Não passei uma boa imagem de casamento estável e feliz?

O loiro sentiu-se um pouco triste por ela. Sabia que a resposta para todas as perguntas era afirmativa:

-Me desculpe, Parvati. Você é uma ótima esposa, mas não podemos continuar com isso. Eu quero ficar com a Virginia. –tentava ser delicado, falava as palavras de maneira suave.

Parvati ficou de joelhos na cama, seus olhos estavam marejados e ela tentava conter as lágrimas:

-Você a ama?

Ele se aproximou novamente da cama:

-N-não sei. –pretendera dizer que não, mas o "não sei" escapara de seus lábios.

-Ela o ama?

-Também não sei. –respondeu, sincero.

-E ainda assim você quer arriscar nosso casamento de anos por algo incerto?

-Sim, eu quero. –não era hora para fraquejar, tinha que continuar.

As lágrimas antes contidas escorreram pelo rosto de Parvati:

-S-se é c-com ela a sua felicidade...Então eu vou te dar o divórcio.

Draco passou o polegar pelo rosto dela, tentando enxugar as lágrimas, mas elas eram muitas:

-Você é uma mulher maravilhosa, Parvati. Espero que encontre algum dia alguém que te ame.Obrigado.

Parvati abraçou Draco com uma força surpreendente, as lágrimas continuavam e a voz dela estava abafada:

-Eu te amo tanto, Draco. Eu vou fazer o melhor p-pra você...snif. –e ficou abraçada a ele, até que as lágrimas cessassem.

-Você tá melhor? –ele perguntou, quando ela o soltou, e Parvati fez que sim –Eu não vou te deixar desamparada. Vou pagar uma mesada para você. Não vai te faltar nada. –ele falou e ela reprimiu a vontade de dizer que o que faria falta seria ele e isso era o pior.

-Eu vou voltar a morar com meus pais. Eles agora estão vivendo na Austrália. Eu preciso de cerca de um mês para ajeitar as coisas para ir para lá, tá?

-Um mês? Tá.

-Ah, e Draco? Eu posso te pedir um último favor? –e ele assentiu –Faz amor comigo? Pela última vez, pelos anos juntos...

Após pensar alguns instantes, Draco balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Devia aquilo a ela, que sempre fora tão dedicada a ele. Era a última vez e pela consideração que tinha por ela, sentia que deveria conceder aquele último favor.

Parvati observou Draco arrancar a calça de seu pijama e a cueca. E em seguida subir na cama. A morena enlaçou o pescoço dele e o trouxe para um beijo. Draco fora gentil com ela na cama como quase nunca tinha sido. Ela desejava que aqueles momentos nunca mais acabassem, mas não foi o que aconteceu. Assim que o loiro saiu de cima dela, ela sentia-se ainda nas nuvens. No entanto, pouquíssimo tempo depois ele foi ao banheiro, tomou outro banho e depois de vestir-se, saiu sem dizer uma palavra a Parvati.

A morena fechou os olhos.

"_Um mês deve ser o suficiente para executar a parte principal do plano. É Draco, vou fazer o melhor para você. Vou tirar a Weasley da sua vida. Você é meu. Apenas meu." _Pensou, desejando que Draco ainda estivesse na cama com ela _"E se eu não puder ter o seu amor, ninguém vai."_

-Eu perguntei o que você está fazendo aqui. –ela repetiu.

-Não parece feliz em me ver. –havia uma leve pitada de rancor na voz dele –A noite com o Harrison foi tão boa assim para querer me expulsar do seu apartamento?

-Em primeiro lugar: Eu acabei de dispensar o David. Em segundo lugar: Como é que você pode ter entrado aqui? E em terceiro lugar: Pensei ter sido bem clara ao dizer que estava tudo acabado entre nós...

-Eu falei com a Parvati. –cortou-a.

-E o que ela disse?

-Ela sabia sobre nós. Não sei como, mas ela sabia.

Gina levou as mãos à boca:

-Oh, Merlin! Ela deve ter pensado que eu sou uma vaca. –desmoronou no sofá –E ainda deve ter falado que não ia deixar você ficar comigo.

-Não. Ela disse que vai me dar o divórcio. Em um mês. Ela disse que é o tempo que precisa pra arrumar as coisas pra ir morar na Austrália com os pais.

-Sério? Nossa, eu não pensei que ela fosse aceitar assim tão fácil.

-Eu também não. –e ele não pretendia contar sobre ter transado com ela uma última vez.

-Bem, é difícil acreditar... –ela murmurou, sem saber bem o que falar.

-O Harrison se comportou direitinho? Não tentou nenhuma gracinha? –perguntou, sério, mudando de assunto.

-Não se preocupe, ele foi um perfeito cavalheiro. Só ficou desapontado quando eu contei que não poderíamos sair mais porque eu era comprometida.

-Boa menina. –ele sorriu –Você é minha.

-Então você também é meu. –ela reivindicou –Ou nada feito.

Ele não respondeu, riu levemente antes de beijá-la.

-Que horas você tem que ir embora? –perguntou manhosa.

-Quero dormir com você, se não tiver objeções.

-Não, não tenho.

Foram para o quarto dela. Draco tirou suas roupas e cuidadosamente pendurou-as num cabide dentro do guarda-roupa, ficando apenas com sua Box preta. Gina estava apenas de lingerie e parecia indecisa se colocava uma camisola ou não.

-Pode colocar. Estou muito cansado. Vamos dormir mesmo.

-Hum. –Gina ficou um tanto surpresa, mas sorriu, escolhendo uma camisola de algodão que ia até os joelhos.

Na verdade o loiro não estava tão cansado apesar de ter sido um dia cheio. Apenas não se sentia bem em transar com Virginia logo depois de ter feito isso com Parvati.

Draco deitou-se na cama e em seguida, a ruiva fez o mesmo. Ele pegou uma mão dela e entrelaçou sues dedos nos dela:

-Sonhe comigo.

-Não preciso sonhar. Estou bem satisfeita tendo o Draco real. Sabe, eu andei pensando sobre as confissões que você me fez. Você confiou em mim e você falou com a Parvati. Eu não posso deixar isso nos separar.

-Que bom que pensa assim. –ele fechou os olhos.

Quinze dias depois...

_Flashback_

_Sala do Draco, M Corporation_

_-Eu vou! –a ruiva repetia pela terceira vez._

_-Não vai! –o loiro rebatia também pela terceira._

_-E por quê não?_

_-Eu já disse que é perigoso, Virginia. –ele disse em tom óbvio._

_-Se fazer negócios com traficantes colombianos é perigoso, então por que você vai?_

_-Porque eu preciso ir, oras!_

_-Então eu vou também!_

_Draco revirou os olhos._

"_Mulher teimosa do caramba! Pelo menos mostra que está preocupada comigo..." pensou e isso fez com que ele desistisse de brigar com ela._

_Respirou profundamente:_

_-Está bem, eu deixo você vir comigo._

_-Obrigada, Draco. –ela abraçou-o e deu um selinho._

_Fim do Flashback_

Fora assim que Virginia o convencera a levá-la para a Colômbia. Estavam no jato de Draco e ela olhava pela janela do avião, perdida em pensamentos. Malfoy, por sua vez, estava lendo a parte de economia de um jornal.

"_Pra variar." _A ruiva pensaria e reviraria os olhos.

Gina sabia que quando estava lendo, Draco gostava de ser deixado em paz. Uma das muitas coisas que aprendera sobre Malfoy. Surpreendera-se ao descobrir que ele podia ser romântico, mas não de uma maneira convencional. Nesses últimos dias o relacionamento deles parecia ter amadurecido. Claro que algumas brigas, implicâncias e ironias mal contidas continuavam. Mas ainda assim, pareciam compreender melhor um ao outro e suas necessidades.

Virginia ficara fascinada quando descobriu que o passeio misterioso a que Draco tinha intimado a ruiva ir com ele era a visita a um orfanato. Draco contou a ela que doava dinheiro para a instituição e após terem uma conversa amigável com a diretora do lugar, foram conhecer as crianças. Malfoy não parecia exatamente sociável com elas, mas também não fora rude com nenhuma delas e parecia conter um ar de orgulho pelos projetos dos quais aquelas crianças podiam participar graças às doações dele. Gina pensava como era incrível Draco possuir duas faces tão diferentes. O mesmo homem que fazia doações para causas nobres e dormia abraçado a ela também era capaz de matar e ser cruel. Ela desejava que ele não tivesse essa segunda, assim não seria forçada a mandá-lo para Azkaban. Finalmente tinha deixado de ser cega e percebido que estava realmente apaixonada por Malfoy.

"_Eu estou perdida, Merlin. Deveria ter ficado quietinha no meu lugar e ter resistido a ele. Ultrapassei fronteiras que eu não deveria e agora estou nesse terrível impasse. Eu preciso mandar o Draco para Azkaban, mas eu sentiria TANTO a falta dele..."_ pensava e isso era capaz de lhe tirar horas de sono.

Suspirou profundamente, o que chamou a atenção do loiro:

-Pensando em mim? –perguntou com um sorrisinho convencido.

-Não vou inflar o seu ego, _querido_. –ela retrucou com toda dignidade que conseguiu juntar.

Ele revirou os olhos e então perguntou:

-Está entediada, ruivinha?

-Não use esse tom comigo, _loirinho. _Assim parece que está falando com uma criança. –ela reclamou.

Draco livrou-se do jornal:

-Parece que alguém por aqui está em crise. –e ela lhe lançou um olhar bravo –O que foi, Gina? –perguntou, tentando soar paciente.

-Acho que você está certo, estou entediada.

-Quer assistir TV?

-Talvez eu até quisesse antes. Mas agora que consegui fazer você parar de ler o jornal...Quer conversar?

-Conversar? Sobre o quê? Não está pensando em discutir a relação, está? –perguntou com visível desânimo.

-Não. –e riu da cara dele por ter estado com uma expressão um tanto desesperada –É só que você tem sido meio misterioso quanto essa viagem. Apenas sei que estamos indo para a Colômbia e que você vai negociar com um traficante de drogas trouxa chamado Raúl Moralez e um traficante de poções bruxo, que é bem conhecido, o Diego de La Torre.

-Bem, não exatamente para a Colômbia que vamos e sim para a Ilha de San Andres, que pertence à Colômbia. –o loiro explicou.

-San Andres? –ela sorriu –Ouvi dizer que há lugares lindos por lá.

Draco concordou:

-Com a sua companhia fica melhor ainda. –disse num tom, que pretendia ser malicioso, para esconder o que havia por trás daquelas palavras.

Virginia revirou os olhos:

-Será que você só pensa em me levar para a cama?

Draco sorriu inocentemente, antes de responder:

-Não. Também penso na banheira, na piscina, no sofá, na mesa... –e então riu com a cara de indignação da advobruxa –Eu estava apenas brincando. Foi hilária a sua expressão.

-Engraçadinho. –ela murmurou, cruzando os braços e voltando a olhar pela janela do jato.

Draco pegou de volta o jornal e recomeçou a ler. Ficaram assim até chegarem à ilha.

Pegaram um táxi, que não estava em seu melhor estado de conservação, mas durante o percurso perceberam que os outros estavam em situação semelhante. No entanto, não foi isso o que mais chamou a atenção de ambos. As praias eram as mais belas Virginia já tinha visto. O táxi foi subindo, levando-os até o monte Loma Do La, de onde era possível ter as vistas mais espetaculares do mar do Caribe, onde o contraste dos azuis e os verdes faziam uma complexa e maravilhosa mistura de cores.

Malfoy tinha alugado uma casa enorme e ao entrar dentro, a advobruxa pôde comprovar que também estava mobiliada. Tinham acabado de entrar quando ouviram uma voz de mulher dizer:

-Bienvenidos. Ustedes deben ser el Señor Malfoy e La Señorita Weasley. Hacen una bella pareja.

-Gracias Senõra... –o loiro dirigiu-se a mulher que parecia ter uns 60 anos e era a governanta, mas ele não lembrava do nome dela quando falara ao telefone.

-Soledad Gonzalez.

-Nosotros somos ingleses y La señorita no hablas español.

-Mi hira, veña acá. –chamou e pouco depois, uma mulher morena em seus 30 e tantos anos apareceu, seguida de um homem que parecia ter a mesma idade dela –Este es el señor que alquiló la casa por algunos dias. Elles son ingleses e La senõrita no hablas espanõl. Yo creio que usted e su marido son de más provecho em una conversa con elles que yo. –e retirou-se.

Gina estava completamente perdida naquela conversa. Ficou aliviada ao ouvir a voz da mulher morena dizer em inglês:

-Minha mãe não sabe falar inglês, mas eu e meu marido sim. Sou Graciela e este é meu marido, Juan.

-Prazer em conhecê-los. –Gina disse e cumprimentou os dois com um aperto de mão.

Draco acabou por fazer o mesmo e então perguntou:

-Podem nos mostrar a casa?

-Claro. –Juan respondeu prontamente e junto com sua esposa, guiaram Draco e Gina por todos os cômodos.

Havia 4 suítes e dois quartos para empregados, 5 banheiros, uma sala de estar, uma sala de TV, uma sala de visitas na qual havia um piano, uma biblioteca, um escritório, uma sala de jantar, uma cozinha espaçosa e uma lavanderia. Virginia estava impressionada, uma vez que aquela era uma das poucas casas luxuosas que havia visto pelo percurso de táxi.

O loiro abraçou Gina por trás e perguntou:

-Gostou da casa?

Ela sorriu para ele:

-E como poderia não gostar?

-Hem, hem. –fez Graciela –Estamos indo, se precisarem de algo nos chamem. –informou e seguiu para a cozinha junto com Juan.

Draco beijou a curva do pescoço dela, fazendo-a fechar os olhos e suspirar. Ele riu, ao dizer:

-Vamos para o quarto.

Rapidamente, Virginia ficou vermelha:

-Draco!

Ele revirou os olhos:

-Depois diz que eu que só penso em sexo. Eu estava querendo dizer para irmos para o quarto nos trocar e então dar um passeio, o que acha?

-Ah... –ficou um tanto sem graça pela insinuação dele -Acho uma ótima idéia. –respondeu por fim.

Subiram para o quarto. Draco vestiu uma sunga preta e para combinar com ele, a ruiva vestiu um biquíni de mesma cor. Virginia passou protetor solar, na verdade bloqueador, nele, que reclamou:

-Por que é que não inventam um feitiço pra nos livrarmos desse creme grudento trouxa.

-Até existe. Mas é complicado de se fazer e dura só 24h. Hum, a Hermione sabe fazer, mas também ela é medibruxa, não é de se espantar que ela saiba.

-Hum. A única coisa boa é que você é quem está passando em mim...

-Nada de ficar animadinho, Draco. –ela advertiu-o.

-Você tem mesmo a pior opinião sobre mim, não é mesmo. Como é que você deve pensar sobre mim? "Lá vem o loiro ninfomaníaco de novo"? –fez voz de falsete, tentando imitar a voz dela.

Gina levantou os cabelos para que ele pudesse ter melhor acesso a pele dela ao passar o bloqueador.

-Draco, eu não penso em você como um ninfomaníaco. –e ele lançou um olhar incrédulo –Ok, talvez ás vezes eu pense. –assumiu –Mas eu nunca reclamei, não é mesmo? Pelo menos não seriamente. –disse e Malfoy lhe deu um selinho, como que a comunicar que tinha gostado da resposta dela –Mas sem segundas intenções. –avisou ao sentir como as mãos dele passavam por seu corpo.

Draco fez cara de anjo:

-Eu só estou passando em você a meleca trouxa.

-Sei...

Alguns minutos e beijos depois, Draco e Gina saíram da casa. Ele vestia uma bermuda e uma camisa de mangas curtas enquanto ela tinha colocado um vestido florido. Ambos tinham sandálias nos pés e usavam óculos de sol. O clima do lugar era bem quente e Draco...não gostava disso! Estava apenas abrindo uma exceção por aquela tarde para sair do conforto de uma casa para debaixo do sol escaldante.

Havia uma motocicleta na garagem, a qual o loiro contou para Gina ter alugado.

Draco subiu na moto e perguntou, para a advobruxa:

-O que está esperando para subir?

-Hum, é que, Draco...Tem certeza que você sabe andar nessa coisa?

-Tenho, Virginia. –e ela olhou desconfiada –Jack, meu amigo de Marselha, lembra-se? Ele me ensinou.

Ainda meio receosa, Gina montou atrás de Draco e segurou com força a cintura dele:

-Calma, Gina. Eu não vou te deixar cair. –garantiu.

Antes de viajarem e sem que a ruiva soubesse, Draco já tinha visto o mapa da ilha e tinha decorado para quais lugares queria levar Virginia. Visitaram a Igreja Batista Emanuel, a mais antiga da América, construída por um missionário, em 1847, com madeira trazida do Alabama. Depois visitaram a Caverna de Morgan, uma gruta marinha na qual o corsário inglês Henry Morgan teria escondido seu tesouro, segunda a lenda. Também foram ver o Hoyo Soplador, espécie de gêiser formado por túneis subterrâneos que começam nos recifes de coral e terminam em um buraco a vários metros da água. Assim como o Hoyo Soplador, também no sul da ilha fica La Piscinita, uma piscina natural de formação rochosa com centenas de peixinhos coloridos. Gina ficou fascinada em poder nadar no meio dos peixinhos coloridos. Foram até a praia da Baía Sonora e lá estava sendo realizado um casamento:

-Que lugar original para se realizar um casamento. –Gina comentou.

-Sim, mas eu me casaria numa praia, mas de noite.

-Você já me disse que gosta de praias à noite. Mas a sua oportunidade de casar numa praia foi perdida.

-Talvez sim, talvez não. –deu de ombros e a tirou dali. Foram até onde Draco tinha estacionado a moto e um vendedor de flores apareceu.

-Uma flor para a senhorita? –perguntou a Draco que assentiu e pagou ao homem.

Gina sorriu:

-Nunca tinha visto uma rosa salpicada de vermelho e branco.

-Bem, eu já. Mas elas são muito raras. –subiu na moto, seguido por Gina –Vamos para um lado dessa praia que não esteja havendo nenhum casamento.

Logo Draco estacionou novamente a moto e eles seguiram para a praia. A areia branca e fina a acariciar languidamente os pés deles. Já era fim de tarde. O céu tingia-se de diversas cores e o sol, como uma gigantesca bola de fogo, ia baixando em direção ao mar. Sentaram-se lado a lado para observar tão magnífico ocaso. Gina deitou a cabeça no ombro do loiro e ele passou um braço por seus ombros. Aquele era um dos momentos mais românticos que ela já passara com ele. Teve dificuldades para acreditar que aquilo real, que realmente estavam ali. Após algum tempo levantou a cabeça e olhou-o. Os cabelos loiros claros dele ficavam dourados à luz do poente, assim como sua pele não parecia tão branca. Os olhos azuis-acinzentados focando o horizonte, ou melhor, focavam...já que ele logo indagou:

-Eu achei que tivéssemos vindo aqui para ver o pôr-do-sol. Por que você está olhando desse jeito para mim?

A ruiva não respondeu, apenas partiu para cima dele. Draco que não esperava por isso, caiu de costas deitado na areia e Gina riu antes de dizer:

-Desculpa, Draco.

Malfoy não deixou que ela saísse de cima de si e lançou um olhar falsamente sério:

-Sabe aquele ditado que diz "Ajoelhou tem que rezar?". Criei a minha versão, sabe? "Derrubou tem que beijar".

Gina encostou seus lábios nos dele levemente, mas Draco enlaçou fortemente a cintura dela e aprofundou o beijo. Estavam tão entretidos que quando se deram conta, já era de noite.

-Hum, perdemos o fim do poente. –a advobruxa comentou, levantando-se.

-A culpa não é exatamente minha. –defendeu-se e também se levantou –Ah, a praia à noite. –o loiro comentou satisfeito, observando o mar e sentindo uma leve brisa.

-Você quer ficar um tempo aqui? Eu não me importo, se for o que você quiser.

-Eu até gostaria, mas meu estômago não deixa. Estou morto de fome e você?

-Também tenho bastante fome se é o que quer saber.

-Ótimo, então vamos achar um lugar para comer.

Andaram de moto pela avenida da praia em velocidade reduzida. Logo chegaram à frente de um restaurante que Draco aprovou ao menos em princípio. Novamente ele estacionou a motocicleta. O restaurante possuía várias mesas do lado de fora assim como do lado de dentro. Podia-se ouvir o som de algum tipo de música que nenhum dos dois já tinha ouvido. Era o calipso, estilo de música bem conhecido dos habitantes daquela ilha.

Com alguma dificuldade, uma vez que o local estava consideravelmente cheio, encontraram uma mesa:

-O que acha de provarmos da culinária daqui? –Draco perguntou.

-Tudo bem.

Draco pediu Rondón e dois mojitos **(3) **e depois mais dois e mais dois...Até que ele e Gina resolveram levantar-se e juntar-se aos nativos no sensual movimento de corpos que faziam sob o som do calipso. Logo, mais estrangeiros também estavam tentando dançar. Quando o restaurante começou a esvaziar, Draco pagou a conta e os dois foram embora. Virginia estava um tanto "alegre" pela bebida e sussurrava provocações no ouvido dele:

-Você vai ou não me deixar dirigir, Virginia?!? Assim tá difícil. É melhor que você pare antes que eu pare e a gente faça na estrada mesmo.

Ela pareceu voltar um pouco a si ao ouvi-lo e ficou extremamente vermelha:

-Desculpe... –murmurou como uma menininha acuada.

Ele riu:

-Só se você realizar todas as suas provocações quando chegarmos. –comentou com segundas intenções.

Tiveram uma tórrida noite de amor e Virginia dormiu nos braços de Draco pensando que não se sentia tão feliz como naquele dia há um bom tempo. Aquele dia em San Andres fez com que eles esquecessem todos os problemas que tinham fora daquele paraíso caribenho.

No entanto, mais cedo ou mais tarde, a verdade sempre aparece com seu cruel balde de água fria...

Gina revirou-se na cama na manhã seguinte, aliás, nem certeza tinha de que ainda era de manhã. Abriu os olhos e não encontrou Draco na cama. No lugar dele havia uma bandeja de café-da-manhã suficiente para alimentar três pessoas e um bilhete com a caligrafia dele. A advobruxa resolveu que seria melhor antes ir ao banheiro e então ler o tal bilhete. E assim o fez. O que não esperava, era que ao ler o bilhete teria um ataque de fúria.

_Querida Gina,_

_Eu fui resolver aquele assunto que você sabe, volto ainda hoje. Como você é muito teimosa e iria querer me acompanhar, eu não te acordei. E para garantir que você não me seguisse quando acordasse, eu coloquei um feitiço na porta e outro na janela, além de um à prova de som. Então não adianta você tentar fugir desse quarto ou chamar alguém para tirá-la daí. Por favor, não fique brava comigo. Eu estou fazendo isso para o seu bem. Aproveite bem o seu café-da-manhã._

_Beijos nessa sua boca deliciosa_

_Ass: Draco _

Virginia amassou o bilhete e arremessou longe:

-QUE RAIVA! QUE RAIVA! –gritou, sabendo que não seria ouvida –DRACO MALFOY, SEU CRETINO! ME TRANCAR NESSE QUARTO?!? QUE ABSURDO!!! VOCÊ VAI ME PAGAR! EU TE ODEIO, MALFOY. NUNCA MAIS VOU DEIXAR VOCÊ ENCOSTAR UM DEDO EM MIM! –e de seus olhos saíram lágrimas de frustração, as quais ela logo limpou.

Era Virginia Molly Weasley, a Dama Ruiva dos Tribunais e não era alguém tão...

"_Idiota!" _ela pensou.

...que a faria perder a cabeça...

Enquanto isso, Londres

Parvati bateu à porta do apartamento de Virginia e rapidamente foi atendida por Adelina:

-Olá Parvati, que rapidez em chegar aqui.

-Posso entrar?

-Claro. –abriu espaço.

-Adelina, é mesmo verdade? Eu trouxe o chaveiro bruxo. –e apontou pela primeira vez um homem baixinho de bigode à escovinha.

-Sim, eu sei que tem algo muito importante naquela gaveta. Ela sempre tranca.

Um sorriso diabólico sorriu nos lábios de Parvati Patil Malfoy. Tinha contatado Adelina para perguntar se ela sabia de algum "podre" de Gina para que ela pudesse usar contra ela e sentia que estava prestes a achar um muito bom. Subornar o chaveiro bruxo fora fácil. Era um trabalho importante na comunidade mágica, mas não era dado o devido valor tanto financeiro quanto em status.

-Mostre-nos a gaveta. –Parvati pediu, polidamente, tentando esconder o quanto estava ansiosa.

Adelina levou-os até a escrivaninha que ficava no quarto da ruiva e apontou:

-É esta. A segunda gaveta.

O chaveiro bruxo aproximou-se e examinou cuidadosamente a gaveta. Tentou diversos feitiços, até que finalmente conseguiu abrir a gaveta. Parvati viu uma pasta e logo a pegou. Abriu e...achou ouro.

-A Weasley ainda está tentando colocar o meu Draco atrás das grades. Ele é mesmo um idiota de acreditar nela. Preciso de uma cópia dessa pasta. –e então começou a fazê-la magicamente.

Quando terminou, Adelina perguntou com curiosidade:

-O que você vai fazer com o conteúdo dessa pasta?

-Bem, se o Draco não quiser mesmo largar a Weasley eu vou dar algumas razões por Ministério querer prendê-lo e vou fazer ele pensar que foi a Weasley. Mas como os crimes pelos quais o delatarei não serão tão graves, ele logo saíra de Azkaban, voltará para mim e acabará com a Weasley. –sorriu satisfeita –Ah, como Merlin é bom com aqueles que merecem...

Era fim de tarde e Draco estava dentro de um táxi, voltando de Bogotá, onde havia se encontrado com os traficantes e felizmente tudo tinha corrido bem.

"_A Gina deve estar possessa comigo...Mas ela vai ter que entender que eu fiz o que fiz para protegê-la." _

Ao chegar na casa, Draco foi direto para o quarto. Hesitou um pouco em frente à porta do quarto e então desfez o feitiço de tranca. Gina, que estava sentada na cama, com os braços cruzados e as costas contra a cabeceira, logo se levantou ao ver o loiro. Clara como água, era visível a raiva em seus olhos.

-Gina...hum, está tudo bem com você?

-Tudo bem comigo?!? Seu cínico! Como ousou me trancar aqui?

-Calma, Virginia, eu... –tentou se aproximar dela.

-Não quero saber. –ela desviou dele e saiu pela porta –GRACIELA! –gritou e em poucos segundos a empregada veio a seu encontro.

-Sim, o que deseja Srta. Weasley?

-Bem, eu sei que está cedo, mas eu gostaria de jantar.

-Tudo bem.

Gina dirigiu-se até a sala de jantar e sentou-se numa das cadeiras. Pouco tempo depois, Draco sentou-se a sua frente:

-Virginia, não foi por mal. Você não entendeu os meus motivos no bilhete?

-Lálálá, eu não quero ouvir nada, não estou ouvindo nada.

-Não seja infantil. –ele retrucou, mas ela só parou quando ele se deu por vencido e parou de falar.

O silêncio entre ambos era desagradável, mas Gina estava decidida a dar um gelo nele. O jantar também foi silencioso. Draco terminou primeiro e levantou da mesa, não avisando para onde iria.

"_Mas eu nem queria saber mesmo." _A ruiva pensou com teimosia.

Gina tinha uma expressão chateada e estava entediada, tomando mais que vagarosamente goles de vinho de sua taça. Até que começou a ouvir uma melodia muito bonita. Sabia que era som de piano, já que ela adorava o som que tal instrumento era capaz de produzir. Mas quem estaria tocando piano?

A curiosidade venceu-a e ela caminhou até a sala de piano, entrando vagarosamente. O pianista estava de costas para a porta, logo não vendo sua entrada. E qual não foi a surpresa de Gina ao perceber que era Draco tocando e agora que estava mais perto, percebia que ele também estava cantando.

-Only you, can make the world seem right. Only you, can make the darkness bright. Only you, and you alone, can thrill me like you do and fill my heart with love for only you. Only you, can make this change in me. For it's true, you are my destiny. When you hold my hand I understand the magic that you do. You're my dream come true. My one and only you. Only you can make this change in me. For it's true, you are my destiny. When you hold my hand, I understand the magic that you do. You're my dream come true my one and only you. One and only you…

Assim que o loiro terminou a música, Virginia bateu palmas. Ele virou-se rapidamente, surpreso por ela estar ali e então perguntou:

-Você me perdoou?

-Não, apenas assumo quando alguém é bom em algo.

-Hum...Obrigado pelo elogio. –agradeceu e levantou-se, tencionando aproximar-se da ruiva.

-Fique onde está.

Draco olhou para a porta e trancou-a:

-_Alohomora_. Você tem que me escutar, Virginia. Pensa que é brincadeira de criança? Eu já disse que te tranquei no quarto para te proteger. Traficantes não são bonzinhos e são muito inconstantes. Se eles quisessem fazer algo de mal para você eu nem sei o que faria.

-Não venha com esse papo furado, Draco. Eu não sou uma criancinha. Sou uma mulher e sei me defender muito bem sozinha, obrigada. –respondeu irritada –Não preciso que...

-Precisa sim! Entenda que foi para o seu bem!

-Eu não tenho nada para entender! Você não confia em mim o suficiente ou teria me levado.

-Quantas vezes eu tenho que te dizer que lá não era lugar para você e eu quis te proteger?!? –perguntou, perdendo a paciência.

-Eu não quero saber de merda de proteção nenhuma! Por que é que você iria querer me proteger caramba?!? –perguntou, seu rosto vermelho de raiva.

Draco perdeu completamente o controle e as palavras saíram de sua boca antes mesmo que ele pudesse pensar nelas:

-PORRA, VIRGINIA! EU TE AMO, SUA MULHER TEIMOSA!

Ao perceber o que tinha falado, Draco bateu a mão na testa como para castigar-se e desviou o olhar. A ruiva levou a mão na boca, completamente surpresa e estupefata. Sabia que Draco não era o tipo de homem que falava coisas assim da boca pra fora e que era a primeira a ouvir aquilo dele. O coração dela pareceu parar para depois voltar a bater a toda velocidade. Não conseguia dizer nada, não podia dizer nada. Responder a ele, era tornar real o fato de que ambos estavam apaixonados e Virginia Weasley não tinha coragem para isso.

Gina respirou profundamente e virou-se:

-_Alohomora. _–disse, apontando para a porta e saindo por ela e deixando um Draco confuso para trás.

A ruiva foi direto para o quarto e após colocar a primeira roupa de dormir que viu pela frente, deitou-se na cama. Envergonhou-se profundamente por ter fugido como uma garotinha acuada e ainda assim não tinha coragem de levantar-se e ir falar com Malfoy.

"_Nem pareço uma grifinória. Ter medo é normal, mas fugir é o que os fracos e covardes fazem." _O pensamento martelava em sua cabeça.

Draco ficou um bom tempo sem ação. Repreendeu-se e achou que era o mais burro dos seres por deixar escapar o sentimento mais íntimo que já tivera. Sim, porque ele simplesmente sabia que era verdade. Amava Virginia Weasley. Nunca antes tinha se preocupado tanto com o bem-estar e a felicidade de uma mulher como se preocupava com ela. No entanto, não era um amor altruísta. Era um amor possessivo, que não media conseqüências e limites, isto é, um amor à la Draco Malfoy.

"_Droga, o Blás realmente estava certo e eu odeio admitir isso. O pior de tudo é que ela nem me respondeu. Será que eu a assustei ou ela não sente o mesmo por mim?"_

Draco odiava ficar na dúvida. Draco Malfoy não era inseguro! Porém, no momento, estava comportando-se como um. Ficou um bom tempo na sala de piano, sentado ao banco deste, mas sem ânimo para tocá-lo novamente. Por fim, quando pensou que Gina já deveria estar adormecida, resolveu levantar-se e seguir para o quarto.

A ruiva estava com os olhos fechados e deitada na cama. Parecia dormir, mas na verdade estava acordada ainda pensando no que se sucedera.

Draco deu um suspiro cansado e tirou as roupas, ficando apenas com uma samba-canção. Deitou-se ao lado da advobruxa, já começando a pensar o quanto ela tinha sido ingrata ao ignorar o que ele tinha dito.

Por sua vez, ao sentir a presença de Draco na cama, Gina resolveu finalmente deixar seu lado grifinório aflorar e chamou:

-Draco? –era apenas um sussurro e ela continuava de olhos fechados.

-O que foi? –ele perguntou, um tanto rancoroso, ela percebeu.

A ruiva abriu seus olhos castanhos e virou-se de frente para ele:

-É verdade o que você disse?

-Você não espera que eu repita, não é mesmo? Principalmente depois de ter saído de lá sem nada dizer. –falou seriamente, sem desviar o olhar.

Ela respirou profundamente:

-É que é complicado, Draco. Quando começamos a ficar juntos eu não pretendia me apaixonar...

-E você acha que _eu_ pretendia?!? Apenas aconteceu e eu não posso mudar isso. Eu deveria saber que você ainda não esqueceu realmente o Potter... –e uma sombra de mágoa misturada à raiva passou pelos olhos dele.

-Não tem nada a ver com o Potter, ele é uma página virada na minha vida. Eu... –respirou fundo –Eu também te amo, Draco, mas eu tenho medo desse sentimento. Medo de me iludir e acabar pior do que aconteceu com o Harry.

-Eu não quero te magoar, Virginia. Você é importante demais para mim, não vejo como querer te fazer sofrer. Você quer um tempo para decidir se deve ou não ficar comigo? –perguntou e torceu para que a resposta dela fosse negativa e assim não tivesse que convencê-la do contrário.

Para o alívio do loiro, ela disse:

-Eu tenho a certeza que quero ficar com você. Você me faz feliz, Draco.

A ruiva acariciou o rosto dele e naquele momento era como se fossem apenas Draco e Gina, um casal apaixonado e não Draco Malfoy, o mafioso, e Virginia Weasley, a advobruxa implacável.

Malfoy ofereceu-lhe um sorriso genuíno e alcançou os lábios dela. De alguma forma, aquele beijo foi diferente de todos os outros. Era lento, profundo e carinhoso, sem deixar de conter certa lascívia. Agora definitivamente era amor. Cruzaram as barreiras da atração física e foram muito além. Eram barreiras que não deveriam ter sido cruzadas. Não havia volta e eles estavam completamente perdidos...

N/A1: Espero que tenham apreciado o cap, mas eu pessoalmente não me senti tão inspirada assim para escrevê-lo. Desculpem pelo espanhol se tiver muitos erros, eu não sou nenhuma especialista, sabe? E tb desculpe se eu deixei passar mtos erros de português, mas eu não tava a fim de revisar tão detalhadamente.

N/A2: Quem quiser ver o carro do David é http://quatrorodas. Minestroni é uma sopa de origem italiana e um dos ingredientes é batata.

**(3) **Rondón é uma caldeirada de peixe e moluscos cozidos em leite de coco com banana e inhame.Mojito é um coquetel à base de rum branco e hortelã, é originário do Caribe.

**Essa abaixo é a tradução da música q o Draco canta e toca**

**The Platters - Only You (traduzida)**  
_The Platters_

(Somente Você)

Somente você pode fazer este mundo parecer certo

Somente você pode fazer a escuridão brilhar

Somente você e você sozinha

Pode me excitar como você faz

E preencher meu coração com amor, somente por você

Somente você pode fazer essas mudanças em mim

Porque é verdade...você é meu destino

Quando você segura minha mão

Eu compreendo a mágica que você faz

Você é meu sonho realizado

Minha única e somente você

Somente você pode fazer essas mudanças em mim

Porque é verdade...você é meu destino

Quando você segura minha mão

Eu compreendo a mágica que você faz

Você é meu sonho realizado

Minha única e somente você

Única e somente você


	18. O Às Na Manga

Capítulo 18: O Ás Na Manga

_De repente do riso fez-se o pranto  
Silencioso e branco como a bruma  
E das bocas unidas fez-se a espuma  
E das mãos espalmadas fez-se o espanto_

De repente da calma fez-se o vento  
Que dos olhos desfez a última chama  
E da paixão fez-se o pressentimento  
E do momento imóvel fez-se o drama

De repente não mais que de repente  
Fez-se de triste o que se fez amante  
E de sozinho o que se fez contente

Fez-se do amigo próximo, distante  
Fez-se da vida uma aventura errante  
De repente, não mais que de repente.

**[Soneto de Separação – Vinícius de Moraes**

Alguns tímidos raios de sol entravam pela fresta que havia entre as duas partes da cortina da sala do apartamento da advobruxa Virgínia Weasley. Manhã de sábado, começo de outubro e fazia um mês que ela e Draco tinham voltado de San Andres.

A ruiva tinha adormecido apoiada sobre a papelada que estivera revisando na noite anterior para uma audiência que teria na 2ª feira.

A campainha então tocou, mas não foi o suficiente para fazer Virgínia sair de seu sono. No entanto, a pessoa não desistiu e tocou mais insistentemente. A ruiva acordou de repente e instantaneamente levantou-se da cadeira em que estava sentada. Sentiu uma tontura, a qual atribuiu a ter levantado tão rapidamente. Apoiou-se um pouco na mesa, de cabeça baixa, enquanto tentava recuperar o equilíbrio e gritou para a porta:

-Já vai!

-Já não era sem tempo! –ouviu a resposta e soube naquele instante que era Hermione.

Virgínia bocejou, enquanto fazia um coque improvisado no cabelo e então foi atender a porta.

-Bom dia, dorminhoca. –a morena abraçou-a.

-Por quê? Que horas são?!? –perguntou, sentindo-se um pouco desnorteada.

-Nove da manhã. –respondeu calmamente.

-Nove? Ai não, eu tô atrasada! –declarou e correu à procura de seu celular, vendo que havia três chamadas do chefe não atendidas –O Draco me ligou três vezes, se ele não estiver num bom dia acho que vou receber uma bronca quilométrica. –fez menção de discar para ele, mas a cunhada tirou-lhe o celular da mão –Não tão cedo, mocinha.

-Como é que é, Hermione?!? Eu tenho que ir trabalhar, é sábado.

-Gina, você já se olhou no espelho? Você está péssima, amiga. Não é possível que o Malfoy seja tão carrasco a ponto de te obrigar a trabalhar como uma workaholic. Só te devolvo o celular se você ligar para ele para dizer que vai tirar um dia de folga. Acredite em mim, você está precisando.

Ela bufou após olhar-se no espelho:

-Hunf! Está bem.

-Assim é que se faz. –a morena sorriu, entregando o aparelho trouxa.

Gina discou, pensando que deveria medir a suas palavras ao telefone para que Hermione não desconfiasse:

-Alô? Draco, é a Gina.

-Eu sei, vi seu número no visor antes de atender. Mas até que enfim me ligou. Eu fiquei preocupado. O que aconteceu? Você não é de se atrasar. –ele respondeu do outro lado da linha.

-Desculpe. Acontece que eu dormi na minha escrivaninha.

-Trabalhando até tarde de novo, Virginia? Quantas vezes eu tenho que te dizer para não fazer isso?!?

-Sem sermão, Draco. –ela reclamou –Eu te liguei para dizer que vou tirar o dia de folga hoje.

-Nossa! O que te fez tomar tão sábia decisão? Tudo bem, pode tirar a sua folga. Depois eu passo aí.

-Foi a Hermione que me disse para fazer isso. Não sei o que ela pretende com isso.

Do outro lado da linha Draco respirou profundamente:

-Parece que a Granger tem alguma sensatez naquela cabeça dela. Então mais tarde eu te ligo.

-Está bem. –ela concordou.

-Vou sentir falta de você me dizendo que sou a pessoa mais egocêntrica que você conhece e que não deveríamos nos beijar no elevador, porque corremos o risco de sermos pegos, mas eu sempre acabo te convencendo.

"_Mais é convencido mesmo. Mas traduzindo, ele provavelmente quis dizer que vai sentir a minha falta." _Pensou e sorriu.

-O mesmo. Mas é só um dia de folga. Eu acho que você e a M Corporation podem sobreviver sem mim por um dia, apesar de eu saber o quanto sou importante.

-Convencida. –ele retrucou.

-De onde será que vem essa influência? –perguntou sarcástica –Mas então, Draco, eu tenho que desligar e ver o que a minha querida cunhada quer.

-Está bem. Aproveite bastante o dia, mas nada da Granger querer arrumar pretendentes pra você, entendeu?

-Tá, eu sei. E a propósito, espero que você saiba também.

-Está duvidando da minha fidelidade?

-Não, mas é sempre bom lembrar. Assim como você faz.

-Ciumenta.

-Olha quem fala. –ela retrucou –Passar bem, querido chefe. –tentou ser o mais irônica possível por causa de Hermione.

-Você também, querida. Até mais. –e ele desligou.

Hermione parecia estar segurando-se para não rir:

-Nossa, não quero nem imaginar como deve ser a convivência entre você e o Malfoy. Vocês brigam até pelo telefone, imagine pessoalmente. Ele encheu muito o saco por você querer tirar folga?

-Não muito. Mas o que você veio fazer aqui a essa hora? E o Ed?

-Rony ficou cuidando dele para mim. Decidi que eu, você e a Fleur deveríamos sair. Faz muito tempo que não fazemos isso.

-E você decidiu isso do nada? Não acredito que não quer que eu vá trabalhar por...

-Olha o que vai dizer Virginia Molly Weasley. –alertou-a –Será que a nossa amizade foi relegada a último plano por você? –estreitou os olhos.

-Não é isso, Mione. É que eu não tenho tempo.

-Não tem porque não quer. O Malfoy te dá direito a uma folga por semana, você que não usa. –respondeu, já um tanto brava.

Virginia respirou profundamente:

-Está bem. Eu estou cansada, estou abusando no trabalho e nós devemos sair para espairecer. Era o que queria ouvir, feliz agora? –seu tom era sarcástico.

-Você tá andando muito com o Malfoy, até o tom "adorável" já pegou dele.

Gina corou e rapidamente quis mudar de assunto:

-É...Acho melhor eu ir tomar banho. Volto daqui a pouco, fique à vontade, Mione.

A morena foi até a cozinha e resolveu preparar café da manhã para as duas. Fez suco de acerola e pegou outros alimentos e acessórios necessários nos armários e geladeira.

Uns 20 minutos depois Gina apareceu na cozinha. Vestia uma calça preta tipo bailarina, uma blusa azul marinho de manga comprida, mas de tecido fino e tênis pretos. O cabelo preso num rabo de cavalo:

-Estou pronta, Hermione.

-Nós não vamos correr no parque, sabe?

-Eu gosto dessa roupa, tá? Sinto-me confortável com ela. –respondeu com o máximo de dignidade que conseguiu juntar.

-Ok. Não precisa ficar brava. Fiz o café-da-manhã.

-Muito gentil da sua parte, Mione. Mas eu não vou comer.

-Por quê não? –perguntou, surpresa –Você sempre disse que não consegue sair sem tomar café-da-manhã. O que deu em você?

-Nada, é só que o meu estômago anda meio embrulhado de manhã.

-Você já foi no St. Mungus pra ver isso?

-Não, provavelmente deve ser alguma coisa no trato digestório, mas não é nada demais. Sou muito ocupada pra ir até o hospital por qualquer coisinha. Bem, mas só pra não fazer uma desfeita, eu vou tomar o suco, tá?

-E as torradas com geléia de morango? Você adora, Gina.

-Sério, Mione. Não estou com vontade.

A morena lançou um olhar desconfiado a ela, mas nada disse.

Blás Zabini entrou no escritório de Draco.

-Bom dia, Draco. –cumprimentou, aproximando-se da mesa de Draco e apertando a mão do loiro.

-Bom dia, Blás. Está se saindo bem nas coisas que pedi para você averiguar?

-Claro que sim, Draco. O Zab aqui é o melhor.

Draco riu levemente pela presunção do amigo.

-Como vai o seu casamento? –o loiro perguntou.

-Bem. Acho que deixá-la ir naquele cruzeiro foi a melhor coisa que já fiz. Agora sim ela me dá mais atenção do que as jóias e roupas caras. E o seu?

-Tá na hora de cobrar a Parvati pra sair da minha casa. O prazo que eu dei pra ela já se esgotou. Um dia desses ela vai ter que ir embora.

-Você não se sente nem um pouquinho mal por estar fazendo isso?

-Não. É algo que eu preciso fazer, oras.

-A ruiva te deixou de quatro mesmo, hein, Draco? Quem diria que o meu melhor amigo ainda ia amar alguém. –o loiro lançou-lhe um olhar aborrecido por Blás estar falando dos sentimentos dele –Falando na Virginia, eu ainda não a vi hoje.

-E nem vai ver.

-Por que não? Larga de ser ciumento, eu não vou roubar ela de você. Apesar de achar que ela é gostosa...

-Zabini!

-Tá bom, Draco. Não está mais aqui quem falou. –ele defendeu-se.

Draco respirou profundamente:

-A Virginia não virá hoje trabalhar. Pediu para tirar o dia de folga.

-Hum e o que você achou disso? –perguntou, curioso.

-Bom. Ela merece, trabalha bem mais que o necessário.

-Parece alguém que eu conheço... –comentou sugestivamente.

-E você de menos, né, Blás? –Draco alfinetou.

-Hey! Não é porque não sou workaholic que nem vocês que posso ser taxado de vagabundo. O que pego pra fazer, eu faço bem.

-Oh, agora ele ficou bravinho. Acertei no seu ego, não é? –perguntou o loiro, divertindo-se.

-Haha, muito engraçadinho. –reclamou e quis mudar de assunto –Você e a Virginia estão bem?

-Nunca estivemos melhor. –Malfoy respondeu.

-Nossa, é realmente incrível. Parece que foi em outra vida que ela tentou te mandar pra Azkaban e você queria acabar com ela.

-O amanhã nunca se sabe.

-Então você ainda planeja se vingar dela? –o moreno perguntou, surpreso –Não faça isso, cara. Pra que estragar a sua felicidade? Juro que nunca te vi assim em toda minha vida. Você realmente a ama.

-Calma, Blás. Não estou mais pensando nisso. Ela se transformou no meu ópio. Eu sou viciado naquela ruiva.

Hermione e Gina estavam à porta da casa de Gui e Fleur e a morena tinha acabado de tocar a campainha. Momentos depois ouviram o barulho de uma chave sendo rodada na fechadura e então a porta foi aberta.

-Gina, Hermione. Que supresa! –Gui comentou e cumprimentou cada uma com um beijo e abraço.

-A Fleur está aí, não é? –Hermione perguntou.

-Sim, por quê? –o ruivo, perguntou, curioso.

-Viemos chamá-la pra sair com a gente. –a medibruxa respondeu.

-Hum, ok. Acho que ela está mesmo precisando sair um pouco pra se distrair. Você também se sentia entediada quando estava grávida?

-Sim. –a morena respondeu –Vamos salvá-la do tédio então.

Gui acompanhou-as até a sala, onde Fleur estava lendo um romance bruxo bem açucarado e Evelyn brincava com um kit de poções para crianças.

-Querida, temos visitas. –Gui avisou a mulher.

Instantaneamente a loira fechou o livro e Evelyn levantou-se, correndo para cumprimentar as duas recém-chegadas:

-Tia Gina, Tia Mione! –exclamou, feliz, subindo no colo de Gina e já aproveitando para cumprimentar Hermione.

-Evelyn Delacour Weasley! Isso são modos?

-Desculpe, mamãe. –murmurou, fazendo uma cara de cão sem dono que derreteu o coração de Fleur na mesma hora.

-Oh, meu anjinho. A mamãe não tá brava com você. Apenas se comporte bem, querida. Vem dar um beijo na mamãe.

Eve obedientemente foi até Fleur e deu um beijo estalado em uma de suas bochechas.

Gina e Hermione aproximaram-se mais de mãe e filha:

-Fleur, a gente vai sair. Vai se arrumar. –Gina falou.

-Como é que é? Sair pra onde?

-É, idéia da Hermione. Ela fez eu pedir folga pro Draco, então agora você tem que sair com a gente também.

Fleur sorriu:

-Ok. Mas vamos pra onde?

-Shopping. –Hermione respondeu.

-Oba! –Fleur exclamou.

-Não gaste demais, Fleur. –Gui advertiu, sério. –Ou...

A loira logo atendeu a ameaça e respondeu:

-Não se preocupe, querido.

-Posso ir junto? –Eve perguntou.

-Eve, vai ser chato pra você. –Hermione disse.

-Coisas de adultos de novo? –ela bufou –Poxa, não vejo a hora de ser adulta também.

-Acredite, Eve, quando você for adulta vai querer voltar a ser criança. –Gina segredou-lhe –Mas a gente pode trazer algo pra você, tá?

-Promete?

-Claro. –Gina exibiu um grande sorriso sincero para a sobrinha.

-Vou me arrumar, volto em alguns minutinhos.

Porém, os minutinhos de Fleur tornaram-se meia hora e nesse meio tempo Gina conversava com Gui e Hermione ensinava a Eve coisas básicas sobre poções.

Assim que Fleur declarou-se pronta e as três despediram-se de Gui e Eve, partiram no carro de Hermione, um Peugeot compacto, mas confortável. A morena começou a ouvir uma rádio trouxa e cantar a música baixinho enquanto dirigia.

Gina conversava com Fleur:

-Como vai a Eve? –quis saber.

-Gina, você acabou de vê-la. –Fleur respondeu.

-Quero saber se ela ainda tem os tais pesadelos ou qualquer outro problema.

-Ah. Bem, passou. Sabe o que eu tenho de novo pra contar sobre ela?

-Não. O quê?

-Ela já fez mágica ivoluntária. –a loira comentou, feliz.

-Sério? Ah, não acredito que perdi isso! Mas então, o que foi que ela fez?

-Bem, na hora eu me assustei. A Eve fez eu flutuar cerca de meio metro do chão. Eu gritei, estava preocupada que ela me deixasse cair e na queda eu machucasse o bebê. Logo o Gui veio correndo e desfez o feitiço de levitação. Ele ficou bem bravo com a Eve naquela hora e disse que a deixaria de castigo por um mês sem fazer as coisas que ela mais gostava. Bem, daí e Evelyn teve um ataque de fúria que fez cair prateleira abaixo todos os livros da biblioteca. Bem, agora estamos tentando ser cuidadosos com o humor dela.

-Merlin! Bem, mas se precisar, me chame.

-Sim, eu sei. Às vezes ela parece obedecer mais você do que eu. –Fleur comentou um tanto enciumada.

A ruiva revirou os olhos:

-Não precisa ter ciúmes, Fleur. Você é a mãe dela, ela sempre vai te amar. –afirmou, convincente –Ah, e como vai o bebê?

-Bem! Ainda ontem eu fui ao St. Mungus para ver qual era o sexo... –fez suspense propositadamente.

-Não me deixa assim curiosa, sua veela malvada! –Gina fez cara de falsa indignação, o que fez a loira rir –Mas é sério, quero saber.

-Vai ser uma menina.

-Outra menina? O que o Gui achou disso?

Fleur corou um pouco ao responder:

-Ele disse que seria linda e adorável como a mãe, depois disso tivemos uma noite memorável. –disse a última parte baixinho.

-E qual vai ser o nome?

-Melanie.

-Hum, Melanie Delacour Weasley. É, soa bem. –Gina sorriu.

-E é claro, você será a madrinha, como eu havia prometido antes.

O sorriso da ruiva aumentou mais ainda:

-Que bom. Porque na ocasião do nascimento da Eve, você escolheu a sua irmã, que nem é tão presente assim na vida da garota.

-Quem é a ciumenta agora? –Fleur ironizou, o que fez a advobruxa bufar –A Gabrielle vive viajando, a carreira dela exige isso. –defendeu a irmã.

Antes que Virginia pudesse responder, Hermione parou do carro e as três desceram, Fleur com alguma dificuldade devido à barriga de cinco meses. Saíram do estacionamento do shopping e pegaram um elevador pra ir até o piso térreo. Primeiro decidiram que iriam ao cinema. Resolveram assistir uma comédia romântica chamada Nunca é Tarde Para Amar. **(1)**

Depois de discutirem o suficiente a história do filme, foram jogar boliche. A loira decidiu apenas olhar as duas amigas jogarem:

-Eu acho melhor não arriscar com essa barriga, sabe?

-Ok então. Veja como a futura madrinha da Melanie vai fazer a Mione comer poeira. –Gina falou, convencida.

-Hey! –Hermione indignou-se –Até parece. Veremos quem vai fazer quem comer poeira. –a morena ameaçou.

As duas jogaram para ganhar e foi uma disputa acirradíssima. Quase uma hora depois, Gina deu-se por vencida. Hermione estava pouquíssimos pontos a frente, mas a ruiva sentia cansaço e grande fome.

-Eu disse que eu ia ganhar. –Hermione comemorou, feliz.

-Só porque eu tive que parar. Estou morrendo de fome e a partida me cansou. Se eu tivesse dormido melhor, não estaria tão cansada.

-Não dormiu bem, é? Teve boa companhia à noite? –Fleur perguntou, maliciosa, enquanto elas andavam pelo shopping, em direção à praça de alimentação.

Gina corou, apesar de saber claramente que o máximo que teve de companhia foram os pergaminhos em sua escrivaninha, já que havia dito a Draco que precisava trabalhar e ele então não tinha passado a noite com ela.

-Não, Fleur. Quando eu cheguei, a Gina tava dormindo à escrivaninha com os papéis como travesseiro. –Hermione respondeu –A Gina tava mesmo precisando sair, anda trabalhando demais.

-Concordo com a Mione.

-Mas então, onde vamos comer? –a ruiva perguntou, ansiosa, querendo mudar de assunto.

-Você tá com tanta fome assim? –a morena perguntou e Gina fez que sim –Mas você comeu uma pipoca média sozinha e tomou coca-cola, o que, aliás, é estranho, uma vez que você não é muito chegada em refrigerantes.

-Haha. Agora é proibido querer variar de vez em quando? –perguntou, um tanto incomodada, levantando uma de suas sobrancelhas.

-Acho que você está convivendo tempo demais com o Malfoy, até o olhar sarcástico e superior dele você está imitando. –Hermione caçoou.

-Gina, é verdade o que dizem sobre o Malfoy? –a loira perguntou, animada.

-Qual das trocentas coisas que dizem sobre ele? –Gina devolveu, rolando os olhos.

-Que ele é mulherengo e que o casamento com a Parvati é uma fachada, uma bem encenada, mas ainda assim uma fachada? Ele já deu em cima de você?

Gina sentiu o rubor assomar-lhe a face enormemente, o que a denunciou para a loira. Fleur riu:

-Nossa, não precisa ficar roxa. Acho que vou chamar um bombeiro pra apagar o incêndio.

-Gina, você própria se denuncia. –Hermione censurou –Podia pelo menos não ter ficado tão vermelha. O que aconteceu com a advobruxa durona que eu conheço?

-Foi dar uma voltinha. –respondeu, sem-graça, não encarando nenhuma das duas –Olha só, vamos ali!

-O quê? McDonalds?!? –Hermione perguntou, incrédula –O que há com você hoje, Gina? E as conversas sobre fast food não prestar? Quem é você e o que fez com a verdadeira Virgínia Weasley?!?

Gina revirou os olhos, com visível cansaço:

-Pára de fazer cena, Hermione! Já que você quis me tirar da rotina, façamos direito então. –defendeu-se com um olhar que não admitia contestações e agora sim parecia a mulher que muitos temiam no tribunal.

-Tá bom, tá bom. –respondeu Hermione.

-Bom mesmo. –a ruiva rebateu.

-Querem fazer o favor de parar com as briguinhas? Qual é? Nós somos adultas e somos amigas. –Fleur disse sabiamente.

As outras duas abaixaram a cabeça e começaram a andar na direção do estabelecimento vermelho e amarelo. Fleur pediu uma salada, água de coco e nuggets. Hermione pediu batatas fritas, um mcfish e suco de uva. O pedido de Gina consistiu em nuggets, um bigmac e um refrigerante sprite.

Elas sentaram-se num lugar da praça de alimentação em que poderiam ter uma visão da fonte que ali havia.

Estavam no meio da refeição quando uma resolveu oferecer a outra um pouco de seus lanches para que experimentassem algo diferente. Ao morder um pedaço do lanche de Hermione, Gina percebeu que era peixe. Não que aquele peixe fosse assim, mas a fez lembrar-se de outro tipo de peixe, frito com bastante óleo e com temperos fortes. Isso fez seu estômago embrulhar.

-Com licença! –ela disse rapidamente, correndo para o banheiro, que por sorte era próximo.

Graças a Deus o banheiro não estava cheio e Gina não precisou esperar para entrar num boxe. Fechou a porta e mal tinha levantado a tampa da bacia quando vomitou. Ouviu vagamente Hermione bater à porta e perguntar:

-Tá tudo bem, Gina?

Assim que a ruiva achou que seu enjôo passara completamente, limpou a boca com papel higiênico e respondeu:

-Tá tudo bem, Mione. –e deu descarga, saindo do boxe em seguida.

-Não, Gina, não tá tudo bem. –a morena insistiu –Você está pálida demais.

-O que você esperava? Acabei de passar mal. Queria que eu tivesse no rosto a coloração rosada de uma camponesa? –perguntou, sarcástica.

A medibruxa respirou profundamente e entregou à ruiva a escova de dente e uma pasta de dente. Instantaneamente Gina sentiu-se culpada:

-Desculpe, Mione. Muito obrigada por trazer a minha escova e a pasta.

-Pensei que você precisaria. Ah, e a Fleur ficou lá guardando a mesa e tomando conta das nossas coisas.

-Hum. –fez Gina, já com a escova na boca.

-Sabe, Gi. –a morena começou, com toda a cautela do mundo e viu Gina olhar para ela através da imagem do espelho –Bem, é que...eu e a Fleur trocamos algumas palavrinhas e...Gina, você tá grávida?

Virginia ficou mais que surpresa com a pergunta e cuspiu pasta de dente no espelho como um ato-reflexo:

-Droga! –resmungou, apressando-se para limpar o espelho e olhando para a morena por ele –Hermione, isso é impossível.

-Impossível por quê? Por que você não tem transado ou por que tá usando poção anticoncepcional?

Gina ficou da cor dos cabelos enquanto enxaguava a boca com água. Demorou o máximo possível antes de erguer a cabeça e pegar papel-toalha para secar o rosto ao redor da boca.

-E-eu...Droga, Hermione Granger Weasley. Poção, está bem?

A morena deu um risinho:

-Você e o Dave, hein?

-Mione, não. Eu só saí uma vez com o seu amigo. Ele é muito legal, realmente fofo e bonito, mas não aconteceu nada.

-Porque você não quis. Bem, mas então explica porque ele ficou cabisbaixo e tenta fugir do assunto quando eu menciono você.

-Hum. –a ruiva fez, já querendo dirigir-se para fora do banheiro, Hermione, porém, segurou-a –Que foi? –fez cara de inocente.

-Com quem você anda dormindo, Virginia Weasley?!? E nem pra contar pra sua melhor amiga. É mesmo uma ingrata!

-Mione, é que...eu não sei nem por onde começar. Eu tenho até vergonha de dizer...acontece que eu o amo.

-Ama? Mas quem...? Não me atrevo a dizer o que estou pensando.

Gian deu um suspiro profundo:

-Eu amo o Draco, Mione. –e a morena arregalou os olhos –Por favor, não me julgue.

-Por Merlin e Morgana! Gina, isso é muito sério! O Malfoy é casado e é um cafajeste. Esqueceu disso? Como você foi cair na lábia dele?

-Mas ele vai se separar da Parvati.

-Foi isso o que ele disse para te convencer?

-É sério, Mione. O Draco também me ama, ele me disse.

-Merlin do céu!

-Hermione, pare de dizer o nome de Merlin em vão ou ele virá puxar o seu pé de noite.

-Haha, não é hora pra brincadeiras, Virginia. Você me diz que está tendo um caso com o Malfoy e quer que eu aceite como algo normal? Faça-me o favor.

Gina bufou:

-Hunf! Não é a hora e o lugar para discutirmos isso. –a ruiva irritou-se e saiu apressadamente do banheiro.

Ao chegar na mesa, Fleur perguntou:

-Quem é o pai, Gina?

-Eu não estou grávida, porra! –exclamou, irritada, pegando sua bolsa e deixando as duas amigas boquiabertas com tal comportamento explosivo.

Draco tinha decidido contar a seus pais sobre sua decisão de se separar de Parvati. Não gostava de usar pó-de-flu, mas estava sem tempo hábil para viajar até Marselha de avião. Usou a lareira de sua sala. Pegando pó-de-flu, entrou na mesma e bradou o mais claramente que pôde:

-Mansão Malfoy de Marselha.

Draco saiu da lareira do escritório de Lúcio Malfoy, o qual encontrava-se absorto em algumas papeladas.

-Droga de flu. –Draco reclamou, espanando-se com as próprias mãos, até se lembrar que era bruxo e como tal poderia efetuar um feitiço de limpeza, o que ele logo fez.

-Bom dia também, Draco. –Lúcio ironizou, diante do aborrecimento do filho –O que é que te fez lembrar que os seus pais existem?

O loiro mais novo pareceu ofendido:

-Não é como se eu esquecesse que vocês existem, é só que sou muito ocupado. Vocês deveriam saber disso. –ele defendeu-se, mas no fundo sabia que nos últimos tempos não tinha dado muita atenção a Lúcio e Narcisa.

Lúcio revirou os olhos:

-Então a que devo a honra de sua presença, filho?

-Você nem parece feliz em me ver. –Draco disse, evasivo.

-Hum... –Lúcio pareceu ponderar –Você veio tratar de algo delicado ou não estaria sendo evasivo e iria direto ao ponto. –e levantou-se, aproximando-se de Draco e dando-lhe um breve abraço –Eu te conheço mais do que pensa.

Draco engoliu em seco e respirou fundo:

-Preciso ter uma conversa com você e a mamãe.

-Claro. Vamos ao encontro da Cissy. Ela vai ficar feliz em te ver.

Enquanto Lúcio acompanhava o filho pela mansão, Draco pensava que o pai estava certo. Aquele assunto que viera tratar ela delicado. Não tanto por seu pai, mas por sua mãe. Narcisa demonstrava gostar de Parvati e fazia muito gosto por ela ser casada com seu filho.

Antes que ele pudesse pensar na maneira ideal de convencer a mãe de que o que fazia era o melhor, chegaram na sala de visitas, onde Narcisa tomava chá com uma de suas amigas, Miriam Santiago.

-Olá Miriam. -Lúcio fez uma leve mesura para a mulher morena –Cissy, nosso filho está aqui. –acrescentou.

Imediatamente, a loira pousou o chá sobre a mesinha e levantou-se, dirigindo-se até Draco.

-Draco! –e abraçou-o fortemente –Senti sua falta. Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer que não seja um filho desnaturado?!?

-Desculpe, mãe. –ele murmurou, assim que se desvencilhou do abraço dela –Prometo ser mais presente daqui pra frente.

A loira ergueu uma sobrancelha:

-E será que devo confiar nessa sua promessa?

-Mas é claro que sim. –respondeu e em seguida virou-se para a amiga da mãe –Sra. Santiago, como vai?

-Muito bem, obrigada. –e houve alguns segundos de silêncio antes que ela continuasse –Narcisa, estou de saída, depois conversamos. Até mais. –despediu-se e saiu do aposento, percebendo que os três deveriam ficar a sós.

-Sentem-se. –Draco falou e observou os pais sentarem-se lado a lado num dos sofás.

Draco sentou-se numa poltrona à frente deles e observou Lúcio manter uma mão de Narcisa junto a sua. Por mais que muitos pensassem que os Malfoys eram frios em família, estavam enganados. Lúcio e Narcisa não tinham um casamento de aparências e não fingiam que se preocupavam com o filho. No entanto, não necessitavam e nem desejavam que as pessoas soubessem que tinham laços estreitos. A mente de Draco começou a devanear sobre sua infância, mas tal coisa não durou quase nada. Foi trazido de volta pela voz grave, arrastada e sibilante de seu pai:

-Estamos esperando. –ele cobrou.

Draco respirou profundamente e disse de uma vez só:

-Vou me divorciar.

Lúcio franziu o cenho, demonstrando surpresa. Narcisa arregalou os olhos e não conteve que saísse de seus lábios um:

-O quê?!? Como assim, Draco?

-Acalme-se, Cissy. –Lúcio sussurrou no ouvido da esposa e segurou o braço dela, para evitar que ela se levantasse.

-Como me acalmar, Lúcio? Nenhuma família puro-sangue costuma desfazer os casamentos. Isso é coisa de gentinha, sangue-ruins e trouxas. –torceu o nariz.

Draco passou a mão por seus cabelos, em gesto de nervosismo. É, aquilo realmente estava sendo mais difícil do que ele pensava. Antes que pudesse responder, Lúcio disse:

-Sabe que sua mãe tem razão, Draco. O casamento-bruxo é um ato contratual mágico. Se desfeito, não é bem visto.

Draco fingiu manter a pose indiferente, mas por dentro estava incomodado. Por que eles não poderiam apenas aceitar e pronto? Que a ala conservadora da sociedade bruxa se explodisse!

-Por Merlin! Esses são novos tempos. Bruxos também desfazem casamentos. Não sejam tão retrógrados.

-Quem é que você está chamando de antiquado, garoto? –Lúcio perguntou, perigosamente.

-Só queremos o melhor para nossa família. Não queremos que o nome dos Malfoy seja jogado na lama por nada. Por que você quer se separar da Parvati? Ela é uma boa moça, te adora e faz tudo por você, Draco. Até um cego vê que você está sendo um idiota ao pensar em deixá-la. –Narcisa tentou chamá-lo ao que ela pensava ser a razão.

-Vocês sabem muito bem que eu não amo a Parvati. Nunca escondi isso de vocês...

Narcisa interrompeu-o:

-Então! Não consigo entender porque isso agora! Seja racional, meu filho, como você sempre se orgulhou de ser.

Lúcio pareceu estar entendendo a situação. E de fato entendeu, Draco pôde perceber ao ouvi-lo perguntar:

-Quem é ela?

-C-como? –Draco devolveu, surpreso.

-A mulher que te deixou de quatro. –foi explícito.

-Lúcio! –Narcisa exclamou em tom de reprovação, mas em seguida dirigiu-se ao filho –Tem mesmo outra na história, Draco? Seja sincero com a sua mãe.

Não era hora de fraquejar. Precisava concluir o que tinha vindo ali fazer:

-Sim, há uma outra mulher na história.

-Draco, eu não vou permitir que você largue a Parvati para ficar com uma amante interesseira. –Narcisa falou –Além do mais é sua obrigação ter um casamento e produzir ao menos um herdeiro. Quando é que eu vou ver meus netinhos se você largar a Parvati?

Os olhos de Draco estreitaram-se, ele já estava começando a perder a paciência, mas não deixaria que eles percebessem isso:

-A Gina seria uma mãe muito melhor do que a Parvati, estejam certos disso.

-Gina? –Narcisa perguntou –Está falando da Virginia Weasley?

-Sim, ela mesma.

Lúcio deu um pequeno sorriso:

-Não posso deixar de dizer que você realmente é um homem que consegue o que quer. A Virginia é uma bela mulher. –e recebeu um olhar mortal da loira –Não quer dizer que você não seja, Cissy. –acrescentou –E muito competente. Apesar de eu ter colocado aquele diário no caldeirão dela em sua época de Hogwarts, ela não pareceu guardar rancor e fez um excelente trabalho para me livrar do julgo do tribunal francês.

-E isso quer dizer que me apóia? –Draco perguntou.

-Se é o que você quer fazer... –deu de ombros.

Narcisa lançou um olhar frio ao marido antes de dirigir-se ao filho:

-Mas Draco, não é possível que você queira acabar com o seu casamento por causa de uma simples amante. A Virginia pode não ser interesseira, mas a paixão que você sente vai passar e...

-Mãe, eu a amo. –ele disse simplesmente e aquilo teve o efeito esperado.

Narcisa respirou profundamente:

-Você pretende se casar com ela futuramente?

Draco revirou os olhos:

-Mãe, ainda é cedo para pensar nisso. Mas eu pretendo e também te darei uma criança para que você banque a avó coruja, satisfeita?

-Hum...Pois bem, se ela te fizer feliz, então você tem o meu apoio. Traga ela aqui qualquer dia para um jantar, por exemplo.

Draco abriu um grande sorriso:

-Obrigado. –disse, olhando para os pais.

-Não é como se você não fosse fazer se nós não aprovássemos... –Lúcio murmurou.

-É. –Draco concordou –Mas é sempre melhor quando vocês aprovam. Não ia agüentar mais a Dona Narcisa dizendo o quanto eu sou um mau filho. –disse em tom divertido.

Gina encontrava-se mentalmente transtornada. Tanto que decidiu que não estava em perfeitas condições para aparatar e acabou pegando um táxi. Logo que chegou em seu apartamento, dirigiu-se para a geladeira. Não que ela estivesse com fome, pelo contrário, as insinuações de Fleur e Hermione haviam tirado seu apetite. Foi até o eletrodoméstico por ser ali que costumava guardar todas as suas poções para assim as manter conservadas por maior tempo. Abriu a geladeira e pegou um dos frascos que estavam na prateleira do meio da porta. Examinou o frasco e viu que ali havia um líquido branco-rosado. Parecia uma poção anticonceptiva normal, mas continuou examinando. Tirou a tampa do frasco e cheirou o conteúdo.

"_Hortelã com menta?" _perguntou-se e então bebeu _"O gosto está normal. Mas esse cheiro é de poção contra dor-de-garganta. E eu não tenho dor-de-garganta há um bom tempo...Merda! Eu não acredito nisso!!! Estive tomando todo esse tempo poção contra dor-de-garganta. E se eu estiver mesmo grávida?!?" _

A ruiva foi imediatamente para o quarto. Só tirou os sapatos e jogou-se na cama. Deitou-se em posição fetal. Sentia-se confusa, desamparada e indefesa. Como Draco reagiria se ela contasse sobre suas suspeitas? Tinha medo do que poderia acontecer. Chorou por um tempo inconsolavelmente, como não chorava há muito. Permaneceu deitada o dia inteiro e acabou por adormecer.

Ela não sabia quanto tempo tinha se passado, quando sentiu mãos fortes chacoalhando-a levemente:

-Virginia, acorde!

Ela abriu os olhos lentamente. Deveriam estar vermelhos e inchados, pois assim que os focou no rosto de Malfoy, ele foi logo perguntando:

-Gina, o que aconteceu com você?

O semblante do loiro era preocupado, ela pôde perceber. Ela sentou-se na cama e jogou-se nos braços dele, segurando-o contra si num abraçado apertado e desesperado. Malfoy por sua vez acariciou as madeixas rubras:

-Draco... –ela murmurou e ele esperou que ela continuasse, o que não aconteceu.

-Por favor, Virginia. Conte-me o que houve. Foi a sangue-ruim que te magoou?

-Não a chame assim, Draco. –ela repreendeu-o –Acontece que...eu nem sei como te contar...

-Que tal pelo começo? –perguntou, tentando botar o mínimo de sarcasmo possível em seu tom.

-Eu fui para o shopping com a Fleur e a Mione. Senti grande fome e meu estômago embrulhou por pensar em peixe. Eu acho que eu estou...eu não sei, mas talvez...grávida...

Imediatamente o Malfoy soltou-se do abraço da advobruxa e encarou-a seriamente. Gina teve vontade de morrer por dentro ao ver aqueles olhos cinzas parecerem tão vazios de emoções. Frieza? Seria esse o tratamento que receberia dele dali em diante?

-Pensei que você tomasse poção anticoncepcional. –ele falou após algum tempo.

-Eu também. Eu juro, Draco. A Adelina deve ter trocado de lugar sem querer a poção para dor-de-garganta com a anti, já que elas só diferem aparentemente no cheiro. Então eu não percebi que estive tomando a poção errada.

-Hum... –ele murmurou.

A ruiva estava ficando brava por ele não dizer nada de muito concreto:

-E nem pense em perguntar se o bebê é seu, porque é óbvio que é. Nos últimos meses eu só fui pra cama com você. Se eu estiver mesmo grávida, você tem que assumir as devidas responsabilidades, mesmo que não queira mais saber de mim...

Draco depositou um breve beijo nos lábios da Weasley:

-E quem disse que eu não quero mais saber de você? Não vou mentir dizendo que eu queria ser pai nesse momento, mas se tem alguma mulher nesse mundo que eu quero que seja a mãe dos meus filhos é você. –falou, com a expressão ilegível, mas seus olhos transmitiam mais calor que momentos atrás.

Gina sorriu genuinamente e beijou-o calorosamente:

-Eu te amo, Draco. –e foi a vez dele sorrir –Eu ainda não tenho certeza da gravidez, por enquanto é apenas uma suspeita. Mas na semana que vem eu irei até o St. Mungus marcar uma consulta.

-Semana que vem? Não, vá amanhã. Quanto antes soubermos o resultado, melhor. Quer que eu vá com você?

-Draco...Você sabe que não seria bom se as pessoas nos vissem juntos. –ela comentou tristemente –Você _ainda_ é um homem casado.

-Não precisamos agir como um casal e...

-A Hermione sabe. –Gina cortou-o.

-Sabe do quê? Sobre nós? Eu pensei que o fato de eu ter que me esconder debaixo da cama significava que você não queria que a sua amiguinha soubesse sobre nós. –comentou, observando-a atentamente.

-Ela me interrogou quando eu passei mal no shopping hoje. Sim. Eu, ela e a Fleur fomos passear no shopping. Eu tive que falar. Ela me olhou de um modo que fez eu me sentir suja e vil. Eu passei por cima de tudo o que eu costumava acreditar pra ficar com você, Draco.

-Eu também. –e colocou as mãos dela entre as suas, acariciando-as –Sei que é difícil. Mas aproveite que a Granger é medibruxa e faça a consulta com ela.

-A Hermione tem um filho agora, ela não trabalha mais de domingo. Mas eu irei até o St. Mungus amanhã e marcarei uma consulta para segunda-feira de tarde, o que acha?

-Que você torna bem complicado pra mim. Tenho várias coisas para fazer na 2ª-feira.

-Draco, é legal da sua parte querer ir comigo para me dar apoio, mas não é necessário.

-Eu vou dar um jeito de cancelar os compromissos que tenho após o almoço. –respondeu, teimoso, como se nem tivesse ouvido o que ela tinha falado.

Gina respirou profundamente:

-Tá bom, se você insiste. –e o loiro deu um sorrisinho vitorioso –Draco, posso te pedir um favor?

-Pedir pode, mas se eu vou conceder já é uma outra história.

Ela deu um leve tapa no ombro dele:

-Engraçadinho. Bem, acontece que...eu queria que você ficasse aqui comigo. –pediu timidamente.

-Medo de ficar sozinha? –ele zombou.

-Cansado demais para ser páreo para mim? –devolveu com o mesmo tom que ele havia usado.

-Nunca. –respondeu, deitando-a na cama e começando a beijá-la vorazmente.

Gina correspondeu o beijo, deixando que as mãos dele deslizassem de forma precisa sobre seu corpo, arrancando as roupas dela enquanto ela procurava fazer o mesmo com as dele. Sentia-se aliviada por ele ter aceitado bem a situação.

"_Eu ainda não tenho certeza, mas se não estiver grávida...Eu nem tomei nenhuma poção anticoncepcional." _Forçou-se a pensar, porque era extremamente difícil manter algum pensamento coerente quando se tinha a boca de Draco Malfoy descendo de seu pescoço para os seios.

-Draco, pára...É sério, Draco. –e ele parou de beijá-la.

Os dois já se encontravam em trajes de baixo. O loiro encarou-a:

-O que houve?

-Se eu não estiver grávida agora, posso ficar.

-Droga, eu não trouxe nenhuma camisinha. –ele bateu a mão na testa –A gente não costuma usar e é só com você que eu transo, então... –ele defendeu-se.

-Eu até poderia procurar as verdadeiras poções anti na geladeira, porque eu acho que a Adelina só deve ter trocado de lugar, mas se eu tomar e estiver grávida, suponho que possa fazer mal ao bebê.

-Tá tudo bem, Virginia. –ele respondeu calmamente, apesar de estar frustrado –Vamos dormir.

Draco cobriu os dois com um lençol e virou-se para um lado:

-Boa noite. –murmurou, neutro.

Malfoy estava de costas para si. Gina sentiu um aperto no coração ao pensar que ele poderia estar bravo com ela. Tomou coragem e passou uma mão sobre o corpo dele, acariciando:

-Draco, você ficou chateado comigo?

Imediatamente o loiro mudou de posição na cama, ficando de frente para ela:

-Estou tentando digerir a situação como um todo. Acredite, não é fácil. Estou lutando contra uma congestão. –metaforizou.

A advobruxa mirou profundamente os olhos azul-acinzentados e com uma mão afastou uma mecha de cabelos loiros platinados dos olhos dele:

-Boa noite, Draco. Eu vou te deixar pensar em paz. –disse suavemente, roçando levemente seus lábios nos dele e em seguida afastando-se um pouco e virando-se de costas para ele.

Malfoy passou um braço pela cintura dela e puxou-a contra si, abraçando-a. Afundou seu rosto na curva do pescoço dela:

-Não tenha medo. –ele sussurrou.

Nos lábios da ruiva surgiu um sorriso de agradecimento, o qual Draco não viu. Mas ela não podia saber que o loiro falara aquilo mais para si mesmo do que para ela. Pensar em ser pai sempre tinha sido uma coisa distante e assustadora para Draco Malfoy e ele agora se via diante dessa possibilidade.

"_Eu realmente não esperava por isso. A Virginia é a mulher que eu amo, mas ter um filho é definitivo demais. Uma criança indefesa dependendo de mim, chorando à noite, tendo que ser alimentada, tendo suas fraldas trocadas freqüentemente, me chamando de papai e me considerando seu herói. Não sei se estou preparado para isso. Crianças sempre me aborreceram. A Evelyn é a única criança de quem eu já gostei. Será que se eu tivesse uma filha ela seria como a Virginia, lembrando a Eve? Ou será que um garoto seria igual a mim? Nomes...Meu filho ou filha terá um nome imponente, um nome digno da família Malfoy e da sonserina. Claro, porque a sonserina é a melhor casa e é pra onde qualquer Malfoy deve ir. Se for um garoto eu gosto bastante do nome Alexander. Alexander Weasley Malfoy. Parece bom. E se for uma garotinha? Bem, acho que a Virginia não deixaria que eu colocasse o nome da minha mãe, então...Talvez Elise. Elise Weasley Malfoy. Também acho que soa bem. Se a Virginia estiver mesmo grávida, eu vou contar a ela as minhas sugestões de nome." _ Pensou e deu um profundo suspiro antes de fechar os olhos.

Hermione tinha dormido mal aquela noite. Não apenas era seu dia de levantar à noite para dar de mamar ao pequeno Edward (ela e Rony revesavam-se para tal tarefa) como se sentia mal por Gina. A morena se sentia culpada e pensava ter sido muito dura com a amiga. Sentia a necessidade de desculpar-se e resolveu que faria isso logo de manhã.

Depois de arrumar-se, tomou café da manhã, deu um beijo de despedida no marido, pegou uma bolsa e o filho e foi de carro até a casa da ruiva. Não achava recomendável aparatar com Edward, sendo ele tão novinho. Tinha até pensado em pedir para que Rony fosse consigo, mas depois descobriu que aquilo realmente não era uma boa idéia.

A porta do apartamento da advobruxa não estava fechada e Hermione estranhou isso. Entrou e colocou o filho adormecido deitado no sofá, deixando a bolsa por ali também. Pegou sua varinha, receosa de que a casa da amiga tivesse sido invadida e o invasor ainda estivesse presente. Em parte Hermione tinha uma certa razão...

A morena dirigiu-se com passos silenciosos como os de um gato até o quarto de Virginia e assim que adentrou o cômodo teve uma grande surpresa:

-Merlin! –ela gritou, sem se conter e sua varinha caiu no chão.

Draco e Gina, que se encontravam deitados na cama e dormindo tranquilamente, imediatamente acordaram e sentaram-se ao ouvir o grito da medibruxa.

-Mione! Ai, meu Deus! Mione, eu...Eu não esperava...Como você entrou aqui? –perguntou enquanto a amiga abaixava-se e pegava a varinha do chão.

-Ops... –o loiro falou, após um bocejo –Eu acho que eu esqueci de trancar a porta ontem.

-Ahn, com licença. Eu te espero na sala, Gina. O Ed acordou. –falou ao ouvir o choro do bebê e saiu dali, tentando evitar olhar para o casal na cama.

-Acho que traumatizamos a Granger. –Draco riu.

-Isso não é pra se brincar. –a ruiva repreendeu-o, fazendo menção de sair da cama.

Draco puxou-a para si e sentou-a em seu colo:

-Aonde a Srta. pensa que vai? –perguntou, enlaçando a cintura dela.

-Draco, não. A Hermione tá me esperando.

-E você por acaso prefere ela do que eu? –fez-se de indignado.

-Draco, não venha com comparações idiotas. –e saiu do colo dele –Sei que está fazendo isso porque nunca gostou da Hermione. Mas ela é legal e é minha amiga. Está na hora de você amadurecer.

Malfoy lançou um olhar de afronta para Gina:

-Eu sou maduro, Virginia. Você vai ver só. –e levantou-se da cama, começando a vestir-se.

Assim que ambos estavam vestidos e tinham feito sua higiene matinal, Draco pegou a ruiva pela mão e puxou-a para a sala:

-Olá, Granger. –ele falou e inclinou-se, beijando uma das faces da morena, que ninava o filho e pareceu mais que surpresa pelo gesto do loiro.

-É Weasley agora, Malfoy. Mas como seria estranho você me chamar assim e você está tendo um relacionamento com a Gina, me chame de Hermione.

-Ok. Como vai o Weasley, digo...Ronald?

Hermione levantou ambas sobrancelhas e lançou um olhar suspeito para Gina:

-Ele vai bem, só não entendo porque você se importaria.

-É meu cunhadinho. –ele deu de ombros –E então esse é o seu filho, certo? Como é mesmo o nome dele?

-Edward.

-Escolheram bem.

-Hum, Malfoy. Eu vim conversar com a Gina sobre algo particular e...

-Eu posso perfeitamente bem ouvir. A Gina não tem segredos comigo. –ele respondeu, calmamente, sentando-se no sofá.

Gina engoliu em seco com o que ele tinha dito e Hermione disse:

-Quero conversar sobre ontem. Vai mesmo deixar ele ouvir nossa conversa?

-Sim...Eu já contei a ele sobre a suspeita de gravidez. –ela falou e sentou-se ao lado de Draco que enlaçou uma mão na dela.

-Então agora você concorda que não é impossível estar grávida? –Hermione sentou-se no outro sofá, ainda com o filho nos braços.

-Sim. Eu descobri ontem que a poção que eu estava tomando era contra dor-de-garganta.

-Ixi, eu sei como elas são parecidas. –disse e então se virou para o loiro -O que você pretende fazer se a Gina estiver mesmo grávida, Malfoy?

-Eu estou me divorciando da Parvati. Tenho um advobruxo com os papéis prontos. A Parvati assinará assim que sair de casa. A Virginia vai morar comigo e eu assumirei a criança.

-Hum...E quando você pensa fazer uma consulta para descobrir se está mesmo grávida, Gina?

-Eu gostaria de que você fosse a medibruxa com quem vou me consultar. Estava pensando em ir hoje no St. Mungus para marcar a consulta para segunda-feira à tarde.

-Não precisa marcar, amiga. Apenas apareça e eu te atenderei, ok?

-Hermione...-Draco disse e pausou, percebendo o quanto dizer o primeiro nome dela soava estranho vindo de si –Posso te pedir um favor?

-Qual?

-Posso pegar um pouco o seu filho no colo?

A morena ficou novamente surpresa, mas assentiu, levando a criança até onde Draco estava e passando a ele com cuidado. Num primeiro momento, Draco apenas observou o bebê. Seus olhos eram azuis como os do pai e surpreendentemente os cabelos não eram ruivos e sim castanho-claros.

"_Parece tão delicado...E apesar de ser filho da Granger e do Weasley é bem bonitinho." _Pensou.

-Oi Edward. –disse calmamente e o pequeno pareceu sorrir e acabou pegando o dedo indicador de Draco.

Ao perceber que as mãozinhas de Ed estavam molhadas de baba e por isso deixando o dedo dele babado, Draco puxou o dedo. O movimento foi mais brusco do que ele pretendia e então a criança começou a chorar. Hermione pegou o filho no colo novamente:

-Shiu. Calma, Ed. Não foi nada.

-Desculpe. –Draco murmurou e era sincero.

-Não foi nada, Malfoy. Você apenas não tem jeito com crianças, é natural. O Rony também não tinha.

Ainda assim, ele não se sentiu melhor. Ter sido comparado e considerado igual a Ronald Weasley não era para ele a melhor das coisas:

-Eu vou ser um péssimo pai. –ele comentou, desanimado.

Hermione pensava _"Homens são todos iguais, só mudam de endereço. Não sei quantas vezes já ouvi o Rony dizendo isso."_

Gina abraçou-o:

-Não vai não.É só falta de costume. Você será um ótimo pai, Draco. –e deu um selinho nele, que o loiro aprofundou.

-Hem, hem. –Hermione pigarreou –Não é por nada não, mas eu ainda preciso de mais tempo para me acostumar com a idéia de que vocês dois estão juntos. Então se puderem não se agarrar na minha frente, eu agradeço.

Draco sorriu maliciosamente, tinha várias repostas afiadas para dar a ela e teve que se controlar para não dizê-las:

-Tudo bem. –ele respondeu e em seguida levantou-se –Eu vou indo, Gina. Vou deixar você à vontade com a sua amiga. Amanhã a gente se vê. Até mais, Hermione. –e ele despediu-se dando um beijo no rosto dela novamente.

Gina acompanhou Draco até a porta:

-Arrancou algum pedaço seu ser educado com ela? –perguntou, um tanto manhosa, abrindo a porta e deixando que ele passasse por ela.

-Não. Eu _apenas_ tive que contradizer os meus princípios de "Desprezo o Potter e Companhia". –foi irônico.

A porta ainda continuava aberta e apostando que Hermione poderia vê-los, Draco quis provocar a cunhada de Gina. Trouxe a ruiva contra si, enlaçando-a fortemente pela cintura e alcançou os lábios dela. Ele pressionou as costas de Gina contra o batente da porta e beijou a Weasley com vontade. Após dar-se por satisfeito com aquele senhor amasso, ele soltou-a e ainda deu-lhe um selinho antes de dizer:

-Até logo. –e deu uma piscadela, em seguida afastando-se dela.

Gina deu um profundo suspiro que dizia com todas as letras "Eu estou completamente derretida por Draco Malfoy" e fechou a porta com um ar sonhador. Caminhou até Hermione e assim que se sentou no sofá falou:

-Aqui estou, Mione.

-Você quer dizer, o seu corpo está. Porque aposto que a sua alma foi sugada pelo Malfoy depois daquele beijo. Se com isso vocês já se empolgaram, não quero nem imaginar o que fazem na cama.

Gina voltou bruscamente à Terra e encontrava-se extremamente corada:

-Mione! E-eu...o Draco não deixa que eu exatamente pense quando faz isso, sabe?

Hermione deu um sorriso safado:

-Pelo que você já tinha me contado, ele é bom de cama, né?

-Muito. Mais que bom, ele é ótimo. –ela falou automaticamente e quando se deu conta do que tinha dito, ficou ainda mais vermelha e levou a mão temporariamente à boca –Bem...Não que eu tenha muita base de comparação... –tentou consertar –Ai, Hermione! Viu o que você faz?

-Eu faço? –ela perguntou, inocentemente.

-Sim. Você me deixa muito encabulada quando me faz essas perguntas indiscretas.

-Gina, você já se deu conta do quão perdidamente apaixonada pelo Malfoy está? –a morena adquiriu um tom sério.

A ruiva suspirou tristemente:

-Pior é que eu tenho...Acho que nem com o Harry era assim. Eu o amava, mas nunca houve tanto fogo de paixão entre nós como há entre Draco e eu. Estou perdida, Mione. Quando não o vejo, o dia não parece estar completo. Eu fiquei dependente demais dele. Eu, Hermione! Como é que isso foi acontecer? Como?!? –encarou a amiga e em seus olhos havia desespero.

-Quer mesmo que eu responda? Porque eu tenho algumas boas razões para isso...Ele é atraente e você já se sentia atraída por ele antes, você conheceu uma parte dele que você não sabia existir...

Gina cortou-a:

-Tá bom, chega de motivos!

-Mas Gina, o que você vai fazer sobre o "Dossiê Draco Malfoy"? Esqueceu qual foi o motivo que te levou a trabalhar pra ele?

A advobruxa afundou a cabeça no braço do sofá e disse numa voz abafada:

-Eu sei disso, Mione. Mas se eu estiver mesmo grávida...Eu não poderia fazer isso com o pai do meu filho. Sacrificar o amor que eu sinto por ele seria mais que doloroso, mas sacrificar o direito da criança ser feliz e ter um pai é inadmissível. O que eu iria dizer? "Papai tá em Azkaban porque a mamãe o colocou lá"? Eu sei que o Draco não é nenhum santo, Mione, e também sei que eu prometi trancar o Draco em Azkaban...É tão difícil pra mim, Mione.

Hermione abraçou Gina e sentiu que a ruiva começava a chorar.

"_Eu sei que realmente é uma situação difícil, mas a Gina deve estar muito sensível para chorar assim. Ela evita o máximo chorar na frente dos outros. Tenho quase certeza de que ela está grávida." _Pensou, acariciando as costas da amiga.

-Calma, Gi. Vai ficar tudo bem, você vai ver.

-É o que eu mais quero, Mi. –respondeu, em tom choroso.

Assim que chegou na Mansão Malfoy, Draco foi direto tomar banho. Estava no chuveiro quando ouviu passos e em seguida a porta do Box abriu-se violentamente:

-SEU INSENSÍVEL MISERÁVEL! –Parvati gritou –Você podia ter me avisado ao menos que ia passar a noite fora! Eu fiquei preocupada, pensando se algo de ruim tinha acontecido com você...

-PÁRA! Pára já com isso, Parvati. –ele respondeu, ríspido –Aliás, quem você pensa que é para invadir o banheiro enquanto tomo banho?

-Sua esposa! –respondeu automaticamente, como se fosse óbvio.

-Não por muito tempo! –ele disse e fechou o Box com força.

Parvati olhou com ódio para a sombra do loiro que ela podia enxergar através do material translúcido.

"_Aquela Weasley desgraçada! Nunca mais o Draco quis encostar em mim ou sequer dividir a mesma cama comigo após aquela noite em que anunciou que queria se separar. Grr! Que ódio! O DRACO É MEU! MEU E MEU!" bufou e saiu pisando duro._

Assim que ouviu o barulho da porta do banheiro batendo, Malfoy deu um soco na parede. Sim, aquilo tinha doído, mas ele sentira a necessidade de extravasar a raiva. A convivência com Parvati ia ficando pior a cada dia. Ela cobrava as ausências dele, queria saber aonde ia, que horas voltava e por várias vezes tentara se insinuar para ele.

"_Digno de pena. Amanhã à noite mesmo eu darei o ultimato. A Parvati terá que deixar essa casa por bem ou por mal." _Foi o que ele decidiu.

Para _melhorar_ o estado de espírito do Malfoy, o celular dele tocou no meio da noite. Tateou até encontrar o aparelho e então o pegou:

-Quem é o cretino que ousa me perturbar a essa hora? –e a pessoa do outro lado da linha nada disse –Mas que diabos...

A fala do loiro foi interrompida:

-Malfoy, é você? –a voz de Percy perguntou, um tanto temerosa.

-Não, é Merlin vestido pra dançar cancan. –de sua voz pingava sarcasmo.

Do outro lado, Percy fez um barulho indicando impaciência:

-Não liguei só para ouvir os seus _magníficos_ comentários, se é o que quer saber.

-Então diga que merda você quer, Weasley. Eu estava dormindo, caso você não saiba.

O ruivo ignorou a reclamação de Draco e falou:

-Eu te vi saindo do prédio onde a minha irmã mora.

-E daí? –perguntou, antes de bocejar –Virginia é minha funcionária e...

Foi cortado:

-Acontece que eu vi você entrando no prédio ontem. –e deu uma pausa, na qual Draco estava se preparando para dizer outro "e daí" e inventar alguma desculpa, mas Percy continuou –Com a _mesma _roupa que você saiu hoje.

Draco deu um profundo suspiro:

-O que você quer que eu diga? O que quer ouvir ou o que é verdade? –comentou, calmamente.

Percy ficou bravo:

-Estamos falando da minha irmã caçula, Malfoy! Eu não vou deixar que ela...

-Tarde demais, Weasley.

-Ora, seu...

-Ei, ei. Calminha aí. As minhas intenções com ela são as melhores.

-Assim como eram com a Chang? –o ruivo alfinetou.

Foi a vez de Draco ficar bravo:

-Olha aqui, Weasley. Não faça comparações sobre coisas que você não sabe. Agora vá transar com a sua mulher que você ganha mais e pare de se meter na minha vida querendo saber com quem eu transo ou deixo de transar.

-Eu sabia! Não vou permitir que você transforme a Gina numa das suas meretrizes.

-Cala a boca, Weasley! Quem manda em você sou eu e não o contrário. Você está me deixando com dor-de-cabeça. Se quiser falar sobre isso, vá amanhã de manhã a M Corporation e conversaremos. Agora por tudo que você mais preza me deixe dormir ou eu não me responsabilizo pelos meus atos.

-Ok, Malfoy. Amanhã vou acertar as contas com você. –ele falou seriamente e Draco revirou os olhos –Até.

-Boa noite pra você também. –falou ironicamente e em resposta o ouviu bater o telefone.

"_Ah, agora sim posso dormir em paz. Descontei minha raiva em alguém. Se bem que eu acho que deixei o Weasley bravo demais. Ah, mas amanhã eu arrumo as coisas e pronto." _Pensou antes de deitar novamente a cabeça sobre o travesseiro e fechar os olhos.

Manhã de segunda-feira, prédio da M Corporation.

Gina andava distraída pelo Saguão de Entrada da M Corporation. Pensava na consulta que faria à tarde e repreendia-se por não estar pensando na audiência com um juiz que teria em 2h. Entrou no elevador vazio e logo atrás de si, o loiro entrou:

-Bom dia, Virginia. Eu estava esperando você chegar, então estava fazendo hora conversando com um funcionário da portaria. –falou, enlaçando-a pela cintura.

-Bom dia, Draco. E, hum...eu já te disse milhões de vezes...

Malfoy colou os lábios nos dela e deu-lhe um beijo sôfrego e apaixonado, ao que a ruiva correspondeu avidamente. Assim que ele separou suas bocas, perguntou cinicamente:

-O que você dizia mesmo?

No entanto, para a surpresa do loiro, ao invés do olhar de ódio mortal e sermão usuais, ela respondeu:

-Dane-se o que eu dizia. –e então empurrou Draco contra uma das paredes para depois puxá-lo pela gravata.

"_Se ela pretende me enlouquecer, está no caminho certo. Como é que ela pode querer me incendiar desse jeito nesse lugar?!?" _pensou ao sentir a ruiva acariciando partes sensíveis de seu corpo.

Com um último selinho, no qual ela mordeu levemente o lábio inferior do Malfoy, finalizou o beijo. Draco mirou-a com desejo e ao mesmo tempo surpreso:

-Que atrevimento, Srta. Weasley. –ele falou, brincalhão, dando-lhe um leve tapa em uma das nádegas.

-Que animação, Sr. Malfoy. –ela disse olhando para um já perceptível volume na altura da braguilha da calça social que ele usava.

Para finalizar seu comentário com chave de ouro, ela deu um beliscão na bunda dele para rivalizar o tapinha. Em seguida a porta do elevador abriu-se e a ruiva saiu deixando para trás um Draco desconcertado e com bochechas coradas.

Por alguns segundos, Malfoy observou Gina sair e caminhar para longe dele. Mas então, como se tivesse acontecido um click dentro dele, o loiro também saiu do elevador e fez o mesmo caminho que a advobruxa fazia. A sala dele era a última, mas ele não estava planejando ir para sua sala agora, não depois do que tinha acontecido no elevador...

"_Isso não vai ficar assim." _Foi tudo o que pensou.

Draco entrou na sala da ruiva, poucos segundos depois que ela:

_-Alohomora. _–fez questão de trancar a porta.

-Draco, o que você...? –ela perguntou, sem entender, enquanto ele se aproximava dela com um olhar faminto.

Quando chegou perto o suficiente, sussurrou roucamente no ouvido dela:

-Eu preciso de você, Virginia. Agora.

Um arrepio percorreu o corpo dela. Como se não bastasse a voz incrivelmente sexy e provocante, ele tinha também de roçar aqueles tentadores lábios rosados por seu pescoço? Como resistir? Contra toda sua sensatez, a qual regia sua vida por muitas vezes, ela perguntou:

-Mesa ou sofá?

Com um sorriso safado, Draco respondeu:

-Os dois. –e passou a beijar pra valer o pescoço dela.

Gina fechou os olhos:

-Draco, você sabe da possibilidade, não sabe? –perguntou, ainda tentando pensar.

-Sei. Mas que se dane. Seja qual for o resultado, eu vou estar com você. –ele respondeu e para a ruiva foi o suficiente.

Virginia puxou-o contra si. Queria senti-lo de novo e tão intensamente quanto possível, como se fosse a última vez...Fazia apenas alguns dias que não faziam amor, mas para eles pareciam meses. Sentiam uma necessidade desesperada de se amarem que necessitava ser satisfeita.

Olhos nos olhos. Draco focava seus olhos cinzentos nos castanhos dela, enquanto a carregava e a fazia sentar-se sobre a mesa. Nessa hora, Gina agradeceu o fato de ser organizada e não deixar nada sobre a mesa quando terminava o expediente. A ruiva passou uma mão pelo rosto de Malfoy, acariciando-o. Draco fechou os olhos languidamente, concentrado em sentir a textura macia da mão dela.

Ao vê-lo de olhos fechados, parecendo tão inofensivo e entregue, aumentou ainda mais a libido que corria nas veias de Virginia Weasley. Queria bagunçar aqueles cabelos loiros claríssimos, ver o brilho intenso daquele mar acinzentado, ouvir a sinfonia dos gemidos instigantes dele em seus ouvidos. Naquele instante sabia que o tinha nas mãos.

-Meu loiro. –ela murmurou contra os lábios dele.

-Minha ruiva. –ele murmurou de volta, abrindo os olhos e subindo a saia dela.

Gina tirou o terno de Draco e ergueu a camisa dele, para que seus dedos delicados pudessem deslizar levemente pela barriga dele, causando nele um observável tremor, ao que ela riu levemente.

-É assim, é? –perguntou e vingou-se fazendo cócegas.

-Draco!

Ele parou:

-Sim, estávamos fazendo coisas mais interessantes antes. –e deu um sorriso carregado de segundas, terceiras e até quartas intenções.

-Concordo. –ela disse, arranhando as costas dele em gesto de provocação.

Draco posicionou-se entre as pernas dela e beijou-a de forma lenta, fazendo movimentos de sobe e desce com suas mãos pelas coxas dela, no mesmo ritmo do beijo. Gina apertou o corpo dele contra o seu o máximo que pôde enquanto ameaçava arrancar o cinto dele, o que ela logo acabou fazendo. Estava disposta a fazê-lo aumentar a velocidade daquele beijo e das carícias. Ela abriu o botão e em seguida desceu o zíper. Abaixou a box o suficiente e passou a estimular o membro teso dele, não que estivesse parecendo que precisasse de algum estímulo a mais...

Diante de tal gesto de Virginia, Draco ofegou. O beijo tornou-se tremendamente necessitado e as mãos ansiosas dele já davam um jeito de puxar para baixo sua calcinha.

-Ah...Gina...isso...assim... –ele meio gemia, meio ofegava.

A respiração quente e descompassada do loiro somada às lamúrias que escapavam tão naturalmente dos lábios dele e aos olhos semicerrados como duas fendas felinas, faziam com que a advobruxa quisesse proporcionar cada vez mais prazer a ele.

Assim que Draco se viu livre da calcinha preta de renda que Gina estava usando, colocou as duas mãos dela atrás de seu pescoço e puxou-a contra si pela cintura. Ao senti-lo dentro de si de repente, uma reclamação escapou:

-Ai!

Malfoy ficou parado e encostou a testa na sua:

-Desculpa. Machucou? –perguntou, preocupado.

-Não. –ela murmurou suavemente –Tá tudo bem. –e pegou as duas laterais do rosto dele, trazendo os lábios dele até os seus.

Virginia apoiou-se nos ombros de Draco. Ele a torturava com movimentos lentos variando apenas na profundidade. Mordeu o lábio inferior e intensificou a pressão sobre os ombros dele:

-Draco... –a respiração dela era falha –Você é...mau...

-Ah é? –ele perguntou, com um sorriso cínico e acelerou seus movimentos.

-Uh...-fez Gina, jogando a cabeça pra trás e apoiando-se na mesa com suas próprias mãos –Se você parar...te mato. –ela ameaçou.

Malfoy usou a tática "deixa ela pensar que está no comando". Por mais que Gina quisesse refrear seus gemidos, era quase impossível com a intensidade que se sentia unida a Draco. Ela reclinou-se ainda mais para trás, deitando-se sobre a mesa e fazendo Draco inclinar-se sobre si. Foi a vez do loiro apoiar suas mãos na mesa para manter o equilíbrio. Gina, por sua vez, passou suas pernas ao redor da cintura dele e os braços ao redor do pescoço dele. Repentinamente Draco parou. Os dois olharam-se fixamente. Ambos já possuíam vestígios de suor na pele. Gina reparou que a camisa dele estava amassada e parte dos botões não estavam mais ali. Ele tinha os cabelos desalinhados e alguns fios grudados na pele. Os olhos dele estavam com a tonalidade mais voltada para o azul e nos lábios podia notar-se um sorriso ladino.

-Draco, o que você tanto me olha? Eu devo estar horrível, o cabelo um...

-Nunca. –e deu um selinho nos lábios dela, para em seguida erguê-la e carregá-la para fora da mesa –Estava me perguntando se você vai realmente me matar.

-Se você não terminar o que começou pode ter certeza que a probabilidade de homicídio será bem alta. –ela sussurrou, provocante no ouvido dele, passando a ponta da língua pelo lóbulo da orelha dele para em seguida morder levemente.

-Consegue se segurar? –perguntou com a voz rouca e um tanto arrastada.

-Isso foi um desafio? –ela perguntou, mas não obteve resposta, pelo menos não uma verbal.

Malfoy prensou a Weasley contra a parede mais próxima. Ela o sentiu deslizar dentro de si. O calor começou tomar conta de seu corpo mais uma vez e ela sentia como se nunca fosse enjoar de fazer amor com ele. Draco distribuía beijos molhados no pescoço da ruiva enquanto sentia crescente prazer. O fato de fazerem isso dentro das dependências da M Corporation, o que era inviável, apenas aumentava o excitamento de ambos. A ruiva estava chegando ao ápice. Ela direcionou um breve olhar para cima:

-Oh Merlin! –e então olhou bem fundo nos olhos de Draco –Aaaaah... –deu um gemido mais longo que os anteriores e abraçou-o o mais forte que o seu corpo lânguido conseguiu.

Draco desencaixou-se dela e carregou-a até o sofá de couro branco, que fazia grande contraste com as madeixas rubras.

-Ainda não acabamos, Virginia. –Draco falou, lançando um olhar nem um pouco casto.

Ela sorriu:

-Então vem cá, loiro insaciável. –fez um gesto com a mão, chamando-o.

Ele sentou-se ao lado dela no sofá e tomou-lhe as mãos, beijando-as. Virginia quase suspirou em derretimento por aquele gesto. Terminou de abrir a camisa dele e atirou-a num canto. Agora podia correr seus dedos pelo tronco dele como desejava. Puxou-o pela gravata e beijou-o calmamente como se quisesse decorar cada sensação avassaladora que aquele toque poderia causar. Draco abriu a camisa preta e outrora bem passada que a ruiva vestia. Tamanha ansiedade ele tinha para tocá-la novamente que nem percebeu onde jogou a camisa dela e já partiu para desabotoar o sutiã. O loiro já tinha se segurado demais, queria que ela o levasse ao auge do prazer. No entanto, a despeito da pressa que Malfoy tinha em se unir a ela mais uma vez, ele deu mais que devida atenção aos seios dela. Ele acariciava, beijava com entusiasmo. Podia ouvir a respiração cada vez mais ruidosa e alguns gemidos da advobruxa quando sugava ou mordia de leve. Sentia as mãos dela bagunçando o seu cabelo e ele poderia jurar que talvez ela nem mais tivesse consciência de quais caminhos suas mãos percorriam nos fios platinados.

Quando ele parou, ela já estava excitada de novo, os enrijecidos e rosados bicos dos seios diziam isso claramente. Gina fez o que pôde para tentar baixar a calça do loiro, mas na posição em que ele se encontrava era complicado. Ele deu um sorriso charmoso, achando graça nas tentativas frustradas dela em livrá-lo da peça. Levantou-se por um instante e rapidamente livrou-se de suas calças e da cueca box preta. Virginia passou a ponta da língua por seus lábios para atiçá-lo, o que funcionou muito bem. Draco ajudou-a a livrar-se da saia, única peça remanescente no corpo esguio da Weasley. A ruiva inverteu as posições, queria comandar. Passou as mãos pelo corpo dele, provocante. Com um sorriso malicioso sentou-se sobre ele, permitindo-se ser penetrada. Malfoy ofegou e era visível que estava no limite de seu autocontrole. Aproveitando-se da ansiedade de Draco, Gina inclinou-se um pouco e encarando-o, pegou a mão direita dele e levou o dedo indicador dele a boca. Sugou-o e mordeu levemente. Definitivamente, aquilo estava tirando-o do sério:

-Depois eu que sou mau... –tentava ainda controlar-se e então ela passou a rebolar lentamente por cima dele–Uh...Você vai pro inferno, Virginia... –ele murmurou.

-Calma, amor. –ela falou em tom zombeteiro e o loiro percebeu isso.

"_É assim, é?" _pensou antes de levar suas mãos aos lados do quadril da Weasley e começar a movimentá-la do jeito que ele queria.

Gina apoiou melhor suas mãos no peitoral de Draco, para que não perdesse o equilíbrio. No entanto, não precisou preocupar-se com isso por muito tempo. O loiro virou o jogo e decidiu-se não se vingar da ruiva também com movimentos lentos. Não agora que se encontrava tão excitado, ainda mais por estar em posição de domínio. Virginia sentia-se à completa mercê de Draco. Os pensamentos racionais pareciam fazer parte de um passado distante e tudo o que importava era aquele momento. Passou suas pernas pela cintura do loiro e enterrou suas unhas nas costas dele enquanto o puxava contra si. Nem tentavam controlar o volume dos gemidos e das poucas e curtas palavras que saíam de seus lábios. Por sorte a sala era enfeitiçada para ser imperturbável e assim não teriam como ser ouvidos pelo lado de fora.

Draco encontrava-se inteiramente inebriado. Aquela mulher o fazia perder o chão. Odiava pensar em outros caras dando em cima dela. Queria que todos soubessem que ela era sua. Mas para o bem de ambos, sabia que deveria esperar até que pudessem aparecer em público como um casal. Agora que acreditava na existência de amor, prometeu a si mesmo que nunca permitiria que ela o deixasse.

Com um gemido mais longo e um estremecer de corpos, provaram do néctar dos deuses. O loiro tombou a seu lado, respirando aceleradamente assim como Gina. Ela o abraçou e afagou os cabelos dele com carinho. Ela ergueu um pouco o queixo dele, fazendo-o focar seus olhos nos dela:

-Eu te amo, Draco.

Ele percebeu que ela estava com uma cara de fala-pra-mim-de-novo e então disse pela segunda vez que a amava:

-Eu também te amo, Virginia. –e ela presenteou-lhe com um belo sorriso.

Meia hora depois Virginia chegava à audiência com o juiz. Consideravelmente atrasada, mas totalmente apresentável (o que a magia não faz?) e com um sorriso eu-tenho-32-dentes.

Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia.

Virginia estava dentro da sala de Hermione no St. Mungus. As duas esperavam por Malfoy.

-Gina, tem certeza que não quer começar a consulta? –a morena perguntou pelo que pareceu ser a décima vez.

-Não, Mione. O Draco já vai chegar, não seja tão impaciente.

Hermione revirou os olhos e bufou. Será que o Malfoy era insolente o suficiente para chegar atrasado de propósito? Era o que perguntava-se, quando ouviram batidas à porta.

-Entre. –Hermione concedeu.

Era Draco. Ele entrou, fechando a porta e caminhando-se até as duas. Deu um beijo na face da medibruxa:

-Olá, Draco Atrasado Malfoy. –ela não pôde deixar de dizer.

Ele ignorou o comentário dela e voltou-se para Gina. Beijou-a brevemente, pois não estava com paciência para agüentar Hermione falar que eles estavam se agarrando na frente dela:

-Desculpe o atraso, Virginia. Tive um almoço de negócios e o cara era muito ressabiado. Demorei a convencê-lo a fazer o que eu queria. Não foi minha intenção demorar tanto. –mentiu, a verdade era que o almoço fora com Percy Weasley e ele não gostaria de falar sobre isso na frente da medibruxa.

-Tudo bem. O importante é que você está aqui. –Gina sorriu.

-Hum...Desculpe interromper, mas temos que fazer os exames. É perfeitamente simples. O que irei fazer é colher uma amostra sua de urina e fazer com magia uma ultra-sonografia da sua barriga. –falou e entregou à Gina um potinho –Vá ao banheiro e traga uma amostra de urina.

-Já volto. –falou, principalmente a Draco, lançando-lhe um olhar que dizia claramente que ele deveria se comportar.

Draco sentou-se na cadeira que Gina estivera sentada. Um silêncio incômodo pairava no ar. Até que ele resolveu perguntar:

-Acha mesmo que ela está grávida?

-Ao que tudo indica sim. Ela tem os sintomas. Mas ainda há a possibilidade de ser uma gravidez psicológica. A Gina trabalha demais, poderia ser uma forma do corpo dela pedir que ela não se cobre demais.

-Bem, eu sou suspeito para falar sobre quantidade de horas trabalhadas. Mas tenha certeza que eu não a obrigo a trabalhar tanto, ela faz porque quer. Eu adoraria fazer uma longa viagem com ela no meu iate, mas não posso. O máximo que posso é viajar com ela a trabalho e tomar muito cuidado quando saímos juntos para que não pensem que há algo entre nós. E ainda assim, eu aposto que tem gente que já desconfia. Esquece, você nunca teve que namorar escondida com o Ronald, não entenderia.

-Não é porque não vivenciei que eu não entenda, Malfoy. Antes do tribunal em que a Gina te acusou, as pessoas apenas achavam que havia a possibilidade de você ser adúltero, mas depois elas tiveram certeza. E começaram a falar que todas as mulheres que foram vistas com você tinham sido suas amantes. Você sabe como a sociedade vê mal as "destruidoras de lares", não é mesmo? É por isso que você tenta ter cuidado para não dar provas concretas que você e a Gina tem um relacionamento, certo? Estou certa em dizer que você quer proteger a reputação dela?

O loiro sorriu:

-Nunca dei o devido crédito a sua inteligência, Granger. Parabéns.

A morena sorriu de volta:

-Você só está tentando me tratar melhor por causa da Gina.

-Não precisa esfregar na cara. –ele retrucou.

-Isso o torna mais merecedor dela, Malfoy. Ela está completamente apaixonada por você e pelo visto você não se encontra em situação muito diferente. Mas...se você magoar a Gina, vai perder toda a minha consideração.

-Muito tocante, Granger. –ele respondeu, irônico –Você é a mãe dela por acaso? Não, não responda, porque é óbvio que não é. Mas por que é que todos acham que eu vou magoá-la?

-Amor não é o suficiente para não se magoar alguém.

Antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse falar mais alguma coisa. Gina estava de volta:

-Muito bem. –ela falou –Aparentemente não houve nenhum duelo mortal. Viu só? Nem foi tão difícil assim.

Como nenhum dos dois disse nada, a ruiva deu de ombros e colocou o potinho fechado em cima da mesa da medibruxa. Hermione foi até um armário e retirou de lá um teste de gravidez trouxa. Abriu o potinho e seguiu todas as instruções da caixinha do teste e deixou sobre sua mesa. Os três ficaram olhando em silêncio. Uma fina linha azul formou-se. A morena apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas e sem explicar qualquer coisa, foi até o leito do consultório e disse:

-Gina, venha até aqui.

Sem questionar, a ruiva obedeceu. Draco seguiu-a. Gina deitou no leito e segurou a mão de Draco, que estava parado, em pé, ao lado dela. Hermione sacou a varinha, fechou os olhos e fez um feitiço não-verbal. Passou a varinha lentamente por sobre o ventre de Gina. Após alguns poucos minutos que pareceram horas, ela finalizou o feitiço.

A morena caminhou para sua mesa e sentou-se na sua cadeira. Pegou um pergaminho, uma pena e um tinteiro. Molhou a pena e começou a escrever.

Draco ajudou a ruiva a descer do leito e os dois foram até a medibruxa:

-E então, Hermione? –ela perguntou, impaciente –Quer nos matar de curiosidade?

A morena terminou de escrever e então os encarou:

-Gina, eu não sei se darei a notícia que vocês querem ouvir. Hum, mas de fato você está grávida. Pelo nível de desenvolvimento do embrião, posso dizer que você está grávida há mais ou menos um mês.

A ruiva engoliu em seco:

-Eu vou ser mãe... –murmurou com um tom perdido, de quem estava sem chão.

Draco também passava por sua dose de torpor. A suspeita era uma coisa...Agora eles tinham a certeza. Ele abraçou a ruiva.

-Draco...eu nem sei o que dizer. –falou, devolvendo o abraço dele e lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos.

-Não chore, Virginia. –ele falou, carinhosamente, limpando as lágrimas dela –O que foi feito, foi feito. Além do mais, minha mãe está louca para ganhar netinhos.

-Mas e você, Malfoy? Quer ser pai? Se sente preparado para isso? –Hermione perguntou.

-Vou fazer o meu melhor, se é o que quer saber. –ele respondeu, neutro.

-O que quero saber é se está feliz com a confirmação. –insistiu.

-Pára, Hermione. Pare de tentar forçar o Draco a responder coisas que ele não quer. -Deixa, Virginia. Acontece que a sua amiguinha quer encontrar motivos para te convencer que eu não sou o homem ideal pra ficar com você. Sinto desapontá-la, Hermione Weasley, mas não vai conseguir.

A morena sorriu:

-Posso estar tentando encontrar tais motivos, mas torço para não encontrá-los. –e passou a Gina o pergaminho em que estivera escrevendo –Aqui eu prescrevi uma dieta rica em cálcio, ferro, proteínas, ácido fólico e líquidos. Além de poções para alguns dos sintomas mais freqüentes. Parabéns, Gina, eu sei que você será uma ótima mãe. Hum, e parabéns também, Malfoy.

Os dois despediram-se de Hermione e saíram de lá, lado a lado, mas não de mãos dadas. Saíram pela entrada trouxa do hospital e entraram na limusine de Draco. Virginia olhava pela janela e seu olhar parecia perdido. De repente ela sentiu Malfoy enlaçar suas mãos e então ela voltou seu olhar para ele:

-Virginia, não fique assim. Eu estou feliz por termos essa criança. Já disse que não consigo imaginar melhor mãe para os meus filhos que você, vejo como trata a Evelyn. Eu apenas não esperava que isso fosse acontecer agora. –e aconchegou-a em seus braços –Vai dar tudo certo, seremos uma família.

-Eu estou preocupada, Draco. O que é que a minha família vai dizer disso?

A família inteira de Gina, ele não sabia. Mas ele torcia para que a reação dos outros não fossem ainda piores do que a de Percy Weasley...

_Flashback_

_Draco estava com um ar completamente satisfeito quando passou por Samantha Parker:_

_-Bom dia, Samantha._

_-Bom dia, Sr. Malfoy. Devo avisá-lo que tem alguém na sua sala._

_-Tão cedo e o Blás já vem me importunar? –disse em tom brincalhão._

_-Bem...Não é o Sr. Zabini. É Percy Weasley. Eu disse a ele que o senhor ainda não tinha chegado e que ele não poderia esperar lá dentro, mas ele não quis me ouvir. –defendeu-se, enquanto colocava uma mecha de seu cabelo para trás da orelha._

_-Está tudo bem. –o tom do Malfoy mudou para sério –Não quero ser interrompido, Samantha. –e caminhou, decidido, até sua sala._

_Draco entrou e fechou a porta para depois se encaminhar para sua mesa. Percy estava sentado em frente a ela:_

_-Bom dia, Weasley. –Draco estendeu a mão, mas Percy não a apertou e lançou-lhe um olhar de profundo ódio._

_Draco respirou profundamente e sentou-se em sua cadeira atrás da mesa, ficando de frente para o ruivo:_

_-Muito bem, em que posso ajudá-lo? –perguntou, com a máxima calma que conseguiu aparentar._

_-Já esqueceu da conversa que tivemos pelo telefone, Malfoy?_

_-Como poderia esquecer a sua doce e calma voz me acordando? –perguntou, irônico._

_-Não estou com paciência para as suas graças. Vim aqui para tirar satisfações. A Gina é minha irmã caçula, você não pode..._

_-Não me venha dizer o que eu posso ou não fazer, Weasley. Além do mais a sua irmã já é bem crescidinha e sabe o que faz. Aí está a sua explicação._

_Percy parecia controlar-se para não partir para um duelo ou mesmo agressão física. A última opção parecia ser melhor para extravasar sua raiva, mas ele teria muito a perder com aquilo. A começar pelo seu físico que deixava a desejar em músculos perto do de Draco. _

_-Quantas vezes? –forçou calma em sua voz._

_-Quantas vezes o quê? –o loiro perguntou, um tanto distraído, já que estivera pensando em seus momentos com Gina há pouco na sala dela._

_-Quantas vezes você forçou a minha irmã a ir para a cama com você?_

_-Nenhuma. Eu nunca a forcei. Que tipo de homem você acha que sou, Weasley, um estuprador? Faça-me o favor! Como se eu precisasse obrigar uma mulher a..._

_-Tá bom, Malfoy. Mas como é que você queria que eu aceitasse que a Gina foi pra cama com você por livre e espontânea vontade? Ela sempre foi..._

_-Adepta das regras dos grifinórios metidos a perfeitinhos. –Draco cortou o ruivo –Eu não te escondi que desde o começo achei a sua irmã atraente. _

_-Mas eu ainda não consigo entender. A Gina não é o tipo de mulher que se contenta em ser a outra. Eu conheço a minha irmã há bem mais tempo que você e posso afirmar que ela sempre foi assim._

_-Ponto pra você, Weasley. Ela realmente não se contenta em ser a outra._

_-Então espere aí um instante. O advobruxo especializado em casos cíveis que você pediu que eu indicasse era pra você? Eu entendi bem? Você está se separando da Parvati por causa da Gina?_

_-Bingo, Weasley. Já estava achando que precisaria desenhar...Mas pelo visto, ainda sobrou capacidade dedutiva nessa sua cabeça. Ainda honra a fama de inteligente que tinha em Hogwarts._

_Percy arrumou-se na cadeira e parecia menos bravo. Aquilo era o máximo de elogio que conseguiria de Malfoy, ele sabia. E também sabia que se não fosse de valia para o loiro, ele não estaria dignando-se se explicar._

_-Quais são suas intenções com a minha irmã? Ela já sofreu demais por causa do Potter. Pode ser difícil alguém entrar no coração da Gina, mas quando ela ama é intensamente. Se você pretender usar a minha irmã e depois abandoná-la com o coração partido, juro que não serei nem um pouco compreensivo. _

_-Oh, não sabia que Weasleys também faziam ameaças. –ele zombou, mas em seguida disse seriamente –Você não deveria se preocupar. A Virginia está em boas mãos._

_Fim do Flashback_

-Não sei, Virginia. Mas não acha que já é adulta o suficiente para se preocupar tanto assim com o que sua família irá dizer? A vida é sua. Além do mais, se você estiver feliz, eles também estarão felizes. Não é assim que deve ser na sua família certinha e grifinória?

-Mais ou menos. –sorriu timidamente.

-Como foi a audiência com o juiz? Espero que o seu atraso não tenha sido prejudicial.

-Não se preocupe, correu tudo bem. Um certo loiro maravilhoso me deu inspiração, sabe?

-Hum...E quem seria tal cara? Não admito competições...

-Nem uma competição consigo mesmo?

Ele riu e então mudou de assunto:

-Hum, eu estava pensando...Sei que tenho muitas coisas para fazer na M Corporation, mas nós precisamos comemorar. O que acha de alugarmos alguns filmes e depois sairmos pra jantar?

-Draco, tem certeza que podemos nos dar ao luxo de fazer isso? –perguntou, incerta.

-Sim, nem que tenhamos que fazer hora extra amanhã. –ele respondeu.

-Eu e você, na M Corporation sozinhos após o expediente? Isso soa bem sugestivo... –acariciou a parte interna da mão dele.

-Não me tente, Virginia. Quando eu disse trabalho, eu realmente quis dizer trabalho. Mas posso pensar no seu caso...

Os dois foram até uma locadora e alugaram dois filmes. Um escolhido pelo Malfoy e o outro pela Weasley. O que ele tinha escolhido era "O Poderoso Chefão" e ela tinha escolhido era "Amor à 2ª vista". Assistiram no apartamento dela, comendo pipoca. Tomaram banho e se vestiram. Draco já tinha uma gaveta com suas roupas no guarda-roupa da ruiva. Ele fez questão que ela se esmerasse na aparência, pois iriam jantar em um restaurante bem requintado. O restaurante ficava na cobertura de um hotel. Os dois ficaram em uma mesa que ficava localizada em um local mais reservado. Como não era aconselhável que a Weasley consumisse bebidas alcoólicas, Draco pediu apenas drinques sem álcool. Conversaram sobre diversas coisas, inclusive sobre a escolha do nome do bebê:

-Eu pensei em Alexander para menino. E Elise para menina. O que acha?

-Eu gosto. –ela respondeu e Draco passou a mão levemente pela barriga dela.

Gina comeu um pouco mais que o normal, Malfoy percebeu. Assim que já estavam na limusine, ele disse:

-É bom que coma mais mesmo. Assim, o nosso filho vai ser tão saudável e bonito quanto o pai.

-Haha, mas e se for menina?

-Eu espero que ela seja incrível e linda como a mãe.

-Você sabe mesmo como derreter uma mulher, não? –ela perguntou e ele respondeu-lhe com um beijo.

Ao chegarem à porta do apartamento, Gina falou:

-Hoje foi um dia maravilhoso, Draco. Obrigado por ser tão compreensivo comigo. Faz tudo valer a pena. –ela sorriu.

-Não foi nada. –deu um casto beijo em uma das mãos dela, como um perfeito cavalheiro -Agora, infelizmente tenho que ir. Está na hora da Parvati deixar de ser folgada e sair de uma vez da minha casa. –completou, seriamente e ela viu um brilho de raiva passar pelos olhos dele, o que a fez se afastar um pouco –O que foi?

-Nada. Apenas um pouco de tontura. –ela mentiu.

Draco lançou-lhe um olhar complacente e enlaçou a cintura dela:

-Minha mãe me disse certa vez que a gravidez dela não foi das mais tranqüilas. Espero que a sua seja. E é claro, você pode me ligar a qualquer hora. Inclusive se estiver com vontade de comer algo, mesmo que só tenha do outro lado do mundo.

-Obrigada por se oferecer, mas eu realmente não me sentiria confortável fazendo isso. Acho que estaria abusando...

Ele cortou-a:

-Não mesmo. Eu te intimo. Nada vai faltar a essa criança.

Ela revirou os olhos:

-A criança vai ficar mimada e insuportável como você é?

Draco encostou-a contra a parede:

-Mimado e insuportável que você mima e suporta, Virginia.

-Eu não acho...

Não conseguiu terminar de falar, pois Draco tinha colado seus lábios aos dela num beijo calmo e profundo. Pouco depois ele já beijava o pescoço dela:

-Draco, você não disse que tinha que ir embora?

Ele parou:

-Está me expulsando, Virginia? –perguntou, inexpressivo.

-Não, Draco. Mas foi você mesmo que disse que tinha que ir. Vai resolver o que você tem que resolver. É óbvio que eu não quero ficar longe de você, mas eu tenho senso. –e ele fez uma cara de quem duvidava –Ok, não tanto como eu costumava ter, mas ainda sobrou um pouquinho. –defendeu-se.

Ele encarou-a por um tempo. Ela sabia que ele estava pensando em algo, mas não conseguia sequer imaginar no quê. O rosto dele parecia vazio de emoções e o corredor estava à meia luz, não permitindo que ela enxergasse os olhos dele claramente. Passou uma mão pelo rosto dele, acariciando ternamente, o que o fez abrir um pequeno sorriso. Ergueu-se na ponta dos pés e deu um selinho nele. A seguir, Draco soltou-a:

-Tenha uma boa noite, Gina. –falou, suavemente –Não hesite em me ligar, Srta. Weasley. –mudou o tom para autoritário.

A primeira coisa que fez ao entrar no apartamento foi abrir a gaveta que sempre deixava trancada. Pegou de lá o "Dossiê Draco Malfoy". Folheou-o rapidamente. Ali estavam todas suas antigas convicções sobre o Malfoy. Estava a razão pela qual tinha se aproximado dele e agora a razão pela qual não mais poderia olhar para aquilo sem sentir enorme e consumidora culpa. Tomando coragem, transformou todas aquelas páginas em cinzas e jogou-as no lixo da cozinha. Era isso. Estava acabado. Não poderia colocar o pai de seu filho na cadeia.

Não muito depois, a ruiva dormia e tinha sonhos em que ela, um garotinho loiro e Draco passeavam por uma praia à noite como uma família feliz...

Parvati encontrava-se com os nervos à flor da pele. Estava esperando Draco chegar e já estava um pouco tarde. Mas não era exatamente por isso que ela estava tão abalada. Colocaria seu plano A em prática àquela noite. Aquele era seu Às na manga. Tinha um envelope em mãos e o conteúdo dele, ela imaginava, finalmente colocaria um ponto final na decisão do loiro em separar-se dela.

Desde que se casou com Draco, ela sonhava em ter filhos com ele. Sabia que seriam lindos e acabariam por encantá-lo mais cedo ou mais tarde. Sofria com as traições do marido, a maior parte do tempo calada. Por isso já tentara engravidar por diversas vezes com o objetivo de fazê-lo ficar mais voltado ao seu casamento. No entanto, não funcionara. Sem que Draco soubesse, ela tinha ido ao St. Mungus e falado com um medibruxo de sua confiança, com quem ela já namorara antes do Malfoy entrar na sua vida. Apesar do término do namoro, eram bons amigos. Parvati tivera uma surpresa enorme ao descobrir que era estéril. Chorou sozinha, por diversos dias, não deixando que o marido percebesse a sua tristeza. Sabia que as famílias puro-sangue tradicionais tinham que possuir algum herdeiro para cuidar dos negócios da família. Também sabia que no momento em que Draco soubesse da situação, o casamento estaria completamente arruinado. Sentia-se a última das mulheres por não poder ter filhos com aquele homem que tanto amava.

Agora, sentada à cama do quarto de casal, com aquele envelope que tinha um resultado falsificado...Esperava ao menos ganhar tempo. O exame falsificado pelo medibruxo amigo dela dizia que ela estava grávida. Draco não precisava saber que ela não estava e nunca estaria...Pelo menos não enquanto ela não extinguisse a ameaça Weasley da vida dele.

Quando Draco entrou pela porta do quarto, Parvati prendeu a respiração.

"_Ele está lindo como sempre. Mas esse olhar de desprezo na minha direção corta o meu coração. Como você pode agir assim comigo, Draco? Justo comigo que sou sua mulher, que estive ao seu lado sempre que você precisou por todos esses anos? Eu te amo tanto! Não faz assim comigo, Draco. Você viu o que eu sou obrigada a fazer?"_

-Oi. –ela cumprimentou-o.

-O que faz aqui, Parvati? Pensei ter deixado bem claro que você não dormiria mais aqui.

Ela respirou fundo:

-Está me vendo de camisola ou pijamas? Não, então já sabe que não estou aqui para partilhar a cama com você.

Foi a vez do loiro respirar fundo:

-Olha, Parvati. Eu já fui tolerante demais com você. Já te dei mais que o mês que você tinha me pedido. Quando eu chegar amanhã à noite do trabalho, quero que você já tenha deixado esta casa. Se quiser posso pedir para o Blás, por exemplo, que te compre uma passagem num vôo para a Austrália.

-VOCÊ NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO COMIGO, DRACO! –ela alterou-se.

-Não só posso, como estou fazendo. A Virginia está grávida. Mais do que nunca você tornou-se um estorvo na minha vida, Parvati.

-Então por quê não me mata?!? Seria o fim dos seus problemas e também dos meus! Apenas saiba que se me matar, estará matando também o seu filho!

-Eu ainda tenho um pouco de consideração por você, não te mataria...e...O que foi que você disse?!?

-Eu estou grávida, Draco.

Malfoy pegou a morena pelos ombros e chacoalhou-a:

-Não minta para mim, Parvati! Você vai sair dessa casa! Eu estou mandando. Vá embora de uma vez ou eu vou te deixar sem um nuque sequer.

-Você não pode fazer isso comigo, Draco! Se fizer, eu vou contar para a imprensa inteira que está abandonando a sua mulher grávida por uma amante! Não seria nem um pouco bom para a sua imagem...Ferraria muitos de seus negócios...Você sabe como a parcela conservadora das pessoas pensa.

-Eu não acredito em você. Está mentindo.

-Draco, foi no dia em que dormimos juntos pela última vez, eu sei que foi. Você não pode me deixar agora. –pediu suplicante –O seu legítimo herdeiro precisa de você. Não pode dar mais atenção a uma amante e um bastardo.

Draco teve uma vontade insana de apertar o pescoço de Parvati até que ela tombasse sem vida, mas não o fez. Aquilo levantaria suspeitas demais. Não podia arruinar seus negócios e também não podia deixar a imprensa descobrir que teria um filho fora do casamento. Seria muito mais simples se Parvati não estivesse grávida...

-Se você não acredita em mim, veja o resultado desse exame.

Draco pegou o envelope e viu que realmente atestava que ela estava grávida.

-Aborte. –e aquilo não era um pedido e sim uma ordem.

-NÃO! –Parvati gritou –Draco, você é um monstro. Como pode..?!?

-Parvati Patil, será que não entende que não importa o que aconteça você morreu como mulher para mim? Essa criança só vai sofrer se eu for forçado a conviver com você.

-Draco, eu estive com você em todos os momentos. Eu sempre fiz tudo o que você quis. Eu sempre fui o seu ombro amigo. A pessoa que sempre esteve lá por você. E tudo isso por amor! Mesmo você me tratando assim, eu ainda te amo, Draco. Tenho certeza de que quando essa criança nascer, você vai se tocar que...

-Cale-se, Parvati.

-Eu não vou abortar! Peça para aquela sua prostituta de luxo aborte.

Dessa vez o loiro não se controlou. Sua mão dirigiu-se firme e decidida para o pescoço da mulher. Os olhos dele tinham escurecido e estreitaram-se, sinal de perigo:

-Nunca...Nunca mais nessa sua vidinha medíocre, dirija-se assim quando falar da Virginia. Ela vale muito mais do que você. Pensa que não sei que engravidou de propósito? –e então soltou o pescoço dela.

Parvati tossiu e demorou um pouco a recobrar a respiração normal:

-E o que te faz pensar que _ela_ não engravidou de propósito?

-Porque a culpa foi da empregada dela. A Vance vai me ouvir, ah se vai.

-Draco, se você não pedir pra Weasley abortar, quando a criança nascer, provavelmente vai parecer com você. E se isso acontecer, você estará ferrado. A sociedade conservadora nunca te perdoaria por ter um bastardo.

O loiro olhou com ódio para a mulher e saiu do quarto, batendo a porta ao sair.

8h da manhã, M Corporation

Draco Malfoy encontrava-se adormecido. Estava sentado em sua cadeira de presidente e com o tronco apoiado sobre os braços que estavam em cima da mesa. Passara a madrugada inteira ali, tentando escapar de seu tormento interior através do trabalho. Ainda assim não funcionara muito bem tal tática. Fora inevitável a presença das grossas lágrimas que rolaram timidamente por seu rosto, como se tivessem desaprendido o que fazer por terem ficado tanto tempo sem fazer tal caminho. O que Parvati estava fazendo era pedir que escolhesse entra a cruz e a espada. Era amor _versus_ dinheiro, mas não era tão simples assim...Havia muito mais que isso. Por Merlin, ele não era nenhum maldito herói grifinório! Como poderiam esperar que ele viesse com uma solução brilhante que salvaria o mundo?!? Sabia que não havia meio termo naquela situação e que em qualquer dos lados havia sacrifícios, coisas a serem abdicadas. Maldita hora em que empenhara sua palavra! Se bem que...se não o fizesse, estava ciente de que Azkaban seria seu derradeiro lar... Não, não era hora para pensar nas escolhas feitas no passado. Era hora de enfrentar o presente e tomar uma decisão, a mais difícil de sua vida. E assim, após muito pensar e já se ter decidido, as pálpebras pesadas venceram Draco Malfoy.

Acordou sentindo que mexiam em seus cabelos. Ah, aquele toque...O ímpar e inesquecível toque dela. Gostaria de poder ficar assim indefinidamente, mas sabia não ser possível. Foi com grande pesar que abriu os olhos e esfregou-os, ficando em seguida ereto na cadeira. Virginia o olhava ao mesmo tempo preocupada e surpresa, ele percebeu:

-O que foi? –perguntou com a voz enrolada de quem acabou de acordar.

-O que foi?!? Eu deveria perguntar isso a você, Draco. Você andou chorando?

-Não. –mentiu descaradamente –Deve ser conjuntivite.

-Draco, você não me engana. Seus olhos estão vermelhos e inchados.–e colocou suas mãos sobre as dele, tentando passar apoio –Confie em mim. Qual é o seu problema?

O loiro puxou as mãos de debaixo das dela, gesto que a ruiva estranhou. Não se sentia digno da preocupação dela naquele instante. Não quando sabia que dentro de instantes ela passaria a odiá-lo. E ver ódio nos olhos de Virginia era algo que o incomodava imensamente. Ele olhava para um ponto fixo, mais sério do que nunca.

-O que houve, Draco Malfoy? –ela insistiu.

Draco voltou seus olhos à advobruxa e respirou profundamente:

-Sente-se. –e curiosa Gina obedeceu, sem questionar –Virginia, e-eu...estou numa situação muitíssimo delicada. –fez-se um silêncio, o qual a ruiva não ousava quebrar –A Parvati...Eu falei com ela ontem à noite.

-E? –cobrou, ansiosa.

-Ela...Ela está grávida... –murmurou baixinho, como se pudesse assim tornar a verdade menos dolorosa do que era.

Virginia sentiu sua garganta fechar-se, os olhos umidecerem e teve a impressão de sentir o mundo desabar sobre sua cabeça. Forçou-se a parecer forte:

-Então acabou entre nós? Você não vai se separar da Parvati, certo?

-Não quero que acabe o que temos, Virginia. Eu nunca me senti tão completo em toda minha vida como me sinto ao seu lado. Estou deixando meu orgulho de lado e sendo completamente sincero com você. Infelizmente eu não vou poder me divorciar da Parvati agora. Na verdade, não nos próximos 3 ou 4 anos. Até que a criança esteja um pouco maior e não seja um total escândalo. Ela me chantageou, prometeu que se eu insistisse em colocá-la para fora de casa, faria a minha caveira para a imprensa. Isso prejudicaria os meus negócios lícitos, Virginia. E tem mais uma coisa...não podemos ter essa criança que você está esperando. –ele falou a última parte com grande pesar, segurando-se para não deixar que seus olhos o traíssem novamente.

-Não, Draco! Você não pode me pedir para tirar o nosso filho! Por favor, tudo menos aborto! –implorou.

-Virginia... –ele tentou pegar as mãos dela, para envolvê-las com as suas.

-Não me toque, Malfoy! –ela fugiu do toque dele.

-Virginia, você não pode imaginar o quanto eu gostaria que pudesse ser diferente. Eu não mudei de opinião. Continuo querendo ter filhos com você, mas isso não é possível agora. Por favor, entenda. –suplicou.

A ruiva bufou e levantou-se num rompante:

-Está me pedindo para te esperar por não sei quantos anos?!? Isso é em vão, Malfoy! Assim como fez um filho nela, pode fazer outros. E eu confiei em você. Jurou que só estava indo pra cama comigo. Com quantas mais você terá ido sem que eu saiba?!? –ela explodiu, o rosto contorcido numa expressão que mesclava raiva e sofrimento e mais do que nunca os olhos tentavam conter um mar de lágrimas.

Gina abaixou a cabeça e uma cascata de cabelos rubros cobriu sua face. Nem percebeu que Draco se levantava e só foi reparar que ele estava atrás de si, quando ele abraçou-a. Virginia tentou soltar-se:

-Me larga! Seu traidor! Insensível, assassino. Tenho que admitir que me enganou direitinho. Eu acreditei no seu amor e arrisquei tudo por isso. No fim, você apenas me fez ser mais uma das suas conquistas que você usa e joga fora.

-Não! Por Merlin, Virginia! Eu juro até por Deus!

-Um Deus em que você não crê? –perguntou, o mais fria que conseguiu, para remediar o fato de não estar mais tentando soltar-se do abraço dele, visto ele ser muito mais forte.

O loiro respirou profundamente:

-Eu creio, mas isso não vem ao caso. O importante é você acreditar em mim. Eu te juro que se houvesse outra maneira de ficarmos juntos definitivamente sem que eu tivesse que matar a Parvati, eu não estaria te pedindo isso. Você diz se sentir enganada. Eu também me sinto. Nunca percebi que a Parvati poderia ser tão maquiavélica. Na noite em que eu disse que me divorciaria dela, ela pediu pra ir pra cama comigo uma última vez pelos anos que tínhamos vivido juntos. Eu atendi. Fui um idiota, assumo. Mas essa foi a última vez. Só que ela engravidou. Se você soubesse o quanto me arrependo disso, Virginia. –e apoiou o queixo num dos ombros dela.

A ruiva virou o rosto para o outro lado:

-Nada disso me comove. Você não vai me enganar de novo, Malfoy. Não vai!

-Se você soubesse o quanto eu preciso de você...eu não posso te perder, Virginia. Sentiria falta de tudo. Do seu cheiro, dos seus cabelos, da sua pele, dos seus beijos, da sua voz, de cada gesto e olhar...

-N-não... –lágrimas começaram a rolar por sua face, sem que ela conseguisse contê-las mais –Por favor, Draco. Não diga isso...Eu não...

-Only you, can make the world seem right. –ele começou a cantar sussurrado no ouvido dela -Only you, can make the darkness bright. Only you, and you alone, can thrill me like you do and fill my heart with love for only you. –ela fechou os olhos e estava de volta à San Andres com Draco ao piano tocando e cantando essa música antes de confessar que a amava. Mais lágrimas rolaram silenciosas por sua face, aquele dia fora tão maravilhoso e parecia tão distante... -Only you, can make this change in me. For it's true, you are my destiny. –ele dava pequenos beijos pelo pescoço dela em algumas pausas.When you hold my hand I understand the magic that you do. You're my dream come true. My one and only you. –Gina virou-se para ele e colocou um dedo sobre os lábios dele.

-Isso vai me custar mais do que você pode imaginar. O nosso bebê vai embora e vai levar uma parte de mim com ele... –e ele fez menção de falar, mas ela não deixou e beijou-o.

Aquele fora um beijo diferente de todos os anteriores. Falava de tristeza, devoção e amor incondicional. Draco apertou a ruiva em seus braços e não queria ter que soltá-la nunca mais. Jamais fora dado a pressentimentos, mas algo dentro de si o prevenia a esse respeito e ele sentiu uma angústia enorme em seu peito, que quase o sufocava. Passou a beijar Virginia com ainda mais intensidade. O beijo tornou-se salgado, uma mistura das lágrimas de ambos. Após um longo tempo, que para eles parecera uma fração de segundo, a ruiva quebrou o beijo:

-Você está chorando, Draco?

O loiro limpou os olhos e o rosto:

-Um cisco caiu no meu olho.

-Mentiroso. Eu não vou te achar menos homem ao descobrir que você é capaz de chorar.

Ele desviou o olhar:

-Eu sinto muito, Virginia. Sei que estou pedindo a você mais do que mereço, mas...

-Shiu. Eu sei. –e acariciou o rosto dele, enquanto ele deslizava as mãos por seus fios acobreados –Eu te amo, Draco. Não esqueça disso nunca.

O loiro abraçou-a, afundando a cabeça nos ombros dela. Era um homem, mas naquele momento sentia-se como um garotinho acuado que estava sendo consolado. Draco simplesmente odiava a idéia de parecer fraco, mas não podia evitar sentir-se daquela maneira. Impotente diante da chantagem de Parvati. Ah, mas ela iria pagar por isso. Ah, se iria! Draco prometeu a si mesmo.

St. Mungus

-Por favor, eu gostaria de falar com a Diretora Geral. –Virginia, fingiu muito bem uma segurança que não sentia.

-Perdoe-me, Srta. Weasley, mas tem hora marcada? A Sra. Hermione Weasley é muito ocupada e...

-E irá me receber, tenho certeza. Diga a ela que é urgente.

A recepcionista respirou profundamente e por fim disse:

-Muito bem, acompanhe-me até a sala da Sra. Weasley.

Antes de sair do balcão de atendimento da recepção, a mulher certificou-se de que outra ficaria em seu lugar. Em seguida, conduziu Virginia pelos largos e compridos corredores do hospital. Assim que chegaram à sala de Hermione, a recepcionista bateu à porta e em seguida abriu-a um pouco, suficiente para que colocasse a cabeça para dentro.

-Sra. Weasley, a Srta. Virginia Weasley está aqui para vê-la. Devo mandar entrar?

-Mas é claro. –Hermione respondeu, baixando os pergaminhos que lia.

Gina entrou na grande e arejada sala. Ali tudo era branco e tanta brancura fê-la sentir um pouco de tontura:

-Que surpresa, Gina! –e abraçou a amiga –Está tudo bem? Você não deveria estar trabalhando? Teve enjôo hoje de manhã?

A advobruxa resolveu, por hora, responder apenas a última pergunta:

-Sim, tive um enjôo matinal.

-Quer que eu receite uma poção mais potente?

-Não, Mione. Não será necessário. E-eu...vim fazer um aborto.

-COMO?!? –Hermione deixou o queixo cair e tinha uma expressão de quem viu a volta de Voldemort –Não pode estar falando sério, Gina! Mas que brincadeira sem graça!

-Não é brincadeira, é sério, Mi. –e a ruiva esforçava-se para parecer decidida –Eu não posso ter esse filho.

-O que o desgraçado do Malfoy te fez? –ela perguntou, seus olhos soltando faíscas.

-A Parvati está grávida e fez uma chantagem com ele. Eu não posso ter esse filho, Mione. Ele seria olhado pela sociedade como um bastardo e eu como uma mulher que fracassou ao dar o golpe do baú.

-Gina, mas você sabe que isso não é verdade! Qual a opinião do Malfoy sobre isso?

-Ele disse que sente muito, que não queria que eu tivesse que tirar a criança, mas que era necessário.

-Crápula! –a morena exclamou –Gina, você vai se sujeitar a ser a outra?

-Não. Eu vou pedir demissão. Não vou agüentar conviver com o Draco e não poder demonstrar o que sinto por ele. Ele me disse que pode demorar alguns anos, mas que ainda vai se separar da Parvati. Mas eu não sei, Mione. Até lá muita coisa pode acontecer. Na verdade...Eu sinto que o perdi. Por favor, Mione. Compreenda. Eu preciso tirar esse filho. Prefiro que seja você a medibruxa a fazer isso, assim manterá em segredo. Mas se não for com você, eu vou fazer com outra pessoa.

Hermione tinha uma expressão de profunda tristeza no rosto:

-Oh, Gina. Eu sinto tanto por você, amiga. Eu sei o quanto você sempre sonhou em ser mãe. Mas tudo bem, se não há outro jeito...eu farei isso por você, mesmo que não ache certo.

Virginia deu um abraço forte em Hermione e falou:

-Muito obrigada, Mione. Sabia que poderia contar com você.

-Hum, quando pretende fazer o procedimento?

-O mais rápido possível. Agora, se você puder.

-Tem certeza que não quer pensar um pouco mais sobre isso? –anda tentou mais uma vez dissuadi-la da idéia.

-Tenho, Mione.

Meia hora depois, a ruiva estava deitada numa maca e vestia o camisolão usado por pacientes no hospital. Estava nervosa e tinha medo, mas a única coisa que podia demonstrar que não estava bem era a maneira com que fechava os punhos, deixando os nós dos dedos brancos.

Hermione vestia um uniforme azul claro com uma máscara que cobria sua boca e nariz e uma toca na cabeça. Igualmente vestido a ela, havia um medibruxo que serviria como assistente. Aqueles olhos azuis esverdeados eram inconfundíveis. Hermione tinha chamado David Harrison. Gina apenas o reconheceu quando ele colocou uma máscara com anestesia gasosa.

-Vamos dilatar o colo do seu útero para então fazermos a curetagem. Você não vai sentir dor, Gina. –David informou –Estará num estado de semiconsciência.

A ruiva agarrou a mão do medibruxo e lançou um olhar a ele de quem precisava de apoio. Ele respirou profundamente e então segurou a mão dela. Não muito depois, a ruiva começava a delirar.

-Dave, acalme a Gina. – Hermione demandou.

-Estou tentando. –defendeu-se enquanto a advobruxa quase esmagava sua mão –Calma, Gina. Vai ficar tudo bem. Eu estou aqui do seu lado.

-Draco...Não! –ela dizia, remexendo-se na maca, com a voz meio abafada e engrolada devido à máscara anestésica –Não posso...é o nosso filho, Draco. Não! O meu bebê não! –lágrimas começaram a escorrer dos olhos dela.

-Falta muito, Hermione? –David perguntou, preocupado.

-A dilatação do útero está quase perfeita, mas... –Hermione sacou sua varinha e apontou para a amiga –_Estupefaça._

Sentia-se zonza. Abriu os olhos e o branco que atingiu suas retinas era tão forte que teve que fechá-los novamente.

-Gina, você está bem? –a voz preocupada de Hermione parecia vir de muito longe.

Por um momento, a ruiva sentiu-se perdida, não lembrando onde estava e o porquê. No entanto, rapidamente um fluxo de informações pareceu ser despejado em sua mente e ela lembrou-se de tudo. Automaticamente quis levantar-se e a despeito da luz que incomodara tanto seus olhos a segundos atrás, mantinha-os abertos:

-Hermione! Você tirou o meu bebê?!? Eu acho que...

-CALMA! –a morena exclamou, sobrepondo-se a voz da amiga –Tenha calma, Gina. E nem pense em se levantar daí agora. Você está alterada, precisa descansar.

-Hermione, o meu bebê! Eu preciso saber se...

-Não, você ainda está grávida. –David se pronunciou pela primeira vez desde que a advobruxa tinha acordado.

-Eu não pude, Gina. Você estava gritando para que eu não fizesse e mesmo que fossem delírios...

Virginia abraçou Hermione fortemente:

-Obrigada! Eu percebi que eu não posso tirar esse filho, Mione. É importante demais para mim.

-E o que você vai dizer ao Malfoy? –a medibruxa indagou.

-Nada. Não creio que ele vá entender. O Draco sabe ser egoísta quando quer.

-Draco Malfoy é mesmo o pai? –David perguntou um tanto decepcionado e a ruiva fez que sim.

-Mas mesmo que você não trabalhe mais para ele, você acha que o fato da Dama Ruiva dos Tribunais estar grávida vai passar despercebido pela imprensa? Você é mais esperta que isso, Gina.

-Eu sei, Hermione. Vou me mudar para o longe de Londres, algum lugar trouxa em que ninguém me conheça. Pronto.

-E você acha que é tão simples assim? Malfoy é um homem poderoso, ele vai te procurar e mais cedo ou mais tarde vai achar.

-Não se eu puder evitar! –a ruiva teimou –Vocês vão manter segredo sobre isso, não irão?

-Claro. –David respondeu prontamente.

-Como se eu fosse colaborar com o Malfoy depois dele ter dito a você que fizesse um aborto... –a morena comentou, com um tom desaprovador.

-Ok, então é isso. Agora preciso que me dê alta.

-Mas Gina, seria melhor que você ficasse em observação... –David começou, mas foi interrompido pela advobruxa.

-Nem comece, David. Eu estou bem e sei perfeitamente o que estou fazendo.

A advobruxa acabou por conseguir a alta. Foi até o banco Gringotes e retirou todo o dinheiro que possuía. Pediu a um dos duendes que chamasse Gui Weasley em pessoa e foi atendida em poucos minutos:

-Por que é que você vai levar todo o seu dinheiro, Gina? O que está aprontando?

Ignorou a última pergunta dele:

-Quero que converta em dinheiro trouxa e quero comprar uma casa. Não quero ir até o Profeta Diário ver os anúncios. Fazer por intermédio de Gringotes é muito mais sigiloso.

-Você vai ou não me explicar, Virginia Molly Weasley? –o irmão mais velho encarou-a, sério.

-Sim, mas não agora. Sério, Gui. Prometo. Mas agora eu não posso, estou com pressa.

O ruivo confiou na irmã e apresentou a ela um catálogo com informações sobre diversas propriedades que estavam para serem negociadas por intermédio do banco.

Gostou especialmente de uma casa de tijolos a vista. Possuía um andar e um sótão. Era grande para que apenas uma pessoa vivesse lá, mas ainda assim a ruiva decidiu que compraria. Tal casa estava localizada na cidade de Dover, que ficava no litoral sudeste da Inglaterra. Pagou o respectivo valor da casa e Gui entregou-lhe a chave:

-Vá me visitar, maninho, e eu lhe explicarei tudo. –garantiu, dando um beijo na bochecha dele.

Ainda naquela noite, a ruiva pegaria no apartamento o que julgava ser mais importante para levar nas malas e partiria, deixando uma parte de sua vida para trás. Não poderia adivinhar as conseqüências advindas de tal decisão...

N/A: **(1) Nunca É Tarde Para Amar:** Não estou fazendo exatamente uma propaganda do filme, mesmo porque eu não assisti, então não sei dizer se é bom ou ruim. Mas pelo trailer que eu vi no you tube parece ser legal, me deu vontade de assistir e como é uma comédia romântica, achei que seria bom que a Fleur, a Mione e a Gina assistissem se o motivo para saírem foi para se descontraírem.


	19. Sombras Do Passado

Capítulo 19: Sombras do passado

_**Yesterday**_

_(Ontem)_

_**All my troubles seemed so far away**_

_(Todos os meus problemas pareciam tão distantes)_

_**Now it looks as though they're here to stay**_

_(Agora parece que eles vieram para ficar)_

_**Oh, I believe in yesterday**_

_(Oh, eu acredito no passado)_

_**Suddenly**_

_(De repente)_

_**I'm not half the man I used to be**_

_(eu não sou metade do homen que eu costumava ser)_

_**There's a shadow hanging over me**_

_(Existe uma sombra pairando sobre mim)_

_**Oh, yesterday**_

_(Oh, ontem)_

_**Came suddenly**_

_(Veio de repente)_

_**Why she had to go I don't know**_

_(Por que ela teve que ir eu não sei)_

_**She wouldn't say**_

_(Ela não me disse)_

_**I said something wrong now I long**_

_(Eu disse algo de errado e agora eu sinto falta) _

_**For yesterday**_

_(Do ontem)_

_**Yesterday**_

_(Ontem)_

_**Love was such an easy game to play**_

_(O amor era um jogo tão fácil de se jogar)_

_**Now I need a place to hide away**_

_(Agora eu preciso de um lugar para me esconder)_

_**Oh, I believe**_

_(Oh, eu acredito)_

_**In yesterday**_

_(No passado)_

__

_**The Beatles –Yesteday**_

Casa de veraneio dos Malfoy, Marselha

-DRACO! –Blás Zabini chamou o amigo assim que percebeu que ele não prestava atenção alguma ao que ele dizia –DRACO!! –tentou mais uma vez, chacoalhando-o pelo braço.

-Mas que inferno! –o loiro resmungou.

Blás revirou os olhos:

-Não tenho culpa se você estava sonhando acordado como uma princesinha de conto de fadas. –retrucou –Você tem que parar com isso, cara! Ela não quer ser achada e ela não vai voltar!

Draco pegou o moreno pelo colarinho e Blás apenas olhou-o com uma expressão condescendente. Logo soltou o _consigliere_ com violência:

-Mas que porra, Zabini! Não preciso da sua pena! Me deixa em paz, que é o melhor que você faz.

-Draco, eu sou seu amigo. Estou tentando abrir os seus olhos. Ficar aqui na França nessa mansão não vai fazer os seus problemas sumirem e colocar o tanto de gente que você colocou da MMVO atrás da Weasley é estupidez. Faz mais de 7 meses! Sabe o que é isso?! Sete meses que você não age pela razão, que foge do mundo e está louco atrás daquela mulher. Esse não é o Draco Malfoy que eu conheço.

-Foda-se o que você pensa, Zabini. –e então respirou profundamente –Agora saia do meu escritório enquanto eu estou pedindo educadamente, sim?

Mais uma vez Blás revirou os olhos. Para ele aquela situação já tinha ultrapassado os limites do ridículo e ele era o único –_"Depois daquela Weasley maluca." _Uma vozinha insistiu em soar dentro de sua cabeça –que poderia colocar alguma sensatez no Malfoy para que ele agisse da maneira que ele costumava agir. No entanto, estava ficando cansado daquela ladainha. Era cada vez mais difícil trazer o velho Draco de volta, o _capo _que possuía sangue frio e sabia agir de maneira complexa, mas ainda assim coerente. Tinha que assumir que apenas a Weasley seria o remédio efetivo para que aquele homem retornasse e dominasse esse Draco que ele estava vendo agora. Um fracassado. Era isso o que o Malfoy estava pensando de si mesmo e Blás sabia disso.

"_Acho melhor deixá-lo sozinho por enquanto. Pensando sobre as verdades que eu tão convenientemente trouxe à tona. Eu sei que deve ser duro, mas ele tem que encarar isso de frente, caramba! Será que ele não percebe que está sendo tão cego?!" _

-Está bem, Malfoy. Eu volto mais tarde e espero que você esteja mais sensato que agora. –Blás anunciou e Draco olhou para ele, fazendo uma cara de "Vai tarde" –Só mais uma coisa. Eu acho que você deveria fazer uma visita surpresa à sua mulher.

-Mas por quê? –perguntou, confuso.

Blás sorriu por ter conquistado a atenção do amigo:

-Isso você vai ter que descobrir por si mesmo. Até mais. –e entrou dentro da lareira.

"_Me desculpe, Parvati, mas eu realmente preciso trazer o verdadeiro Draco de volta" _ foi o que pensou, desaparecendo em seguida em meio à fumaça verde.

Mansão Malfoy, Londres

-Tem certeza que o seu marido não suspeita de nada mesmo? Tem certeza que daquela vez em que ele chegou de repente não me viu sem a barriga falsa? –Parvati perguntava, preocupada, à Lilá, enquanto andava de um lado a outro.

-Certeza absoluta eu não tenho, mas acho que você correu rápido o suficiente para o banheiro. Ele não deve ter visto. Se tivesse, teria comentado algo comigo. –Lilá afirmou, com o máximo de convicção que conseguiu juntar.

-Porque se ele viu, ele vai correndo contar pro Draco e eu vou estar ferrada. O Draco não pode descobrir que eu forjei essa gravidez! –e desabou no sofá.

Lilá conjurou um bule com chá e duas xícaras. Serviu para a amiga e entregou-lhe:

-Você precisa se acalmar, Parvati. O Draco não está nem no país. Ele só vai descobrir quando fizer nove meses e você não tiver a criança.

Parvati, que havia bebericado o chá, olhou para a loira:

-Eu ainda não te contei? Vou usar um bebê recém-nascido que tenha o fenótipo dos Malfoy. O Peter, aquele medibruxo que é meu amigo e forjou o exame de gravidez, ele disse que vai arranjar isso pra mim também.

-Incrível ele fazer tudo isso por você sem pedir nada em troca. –Lilá surpreendeu-se.

-E quem disse que ele não pediu? Como pagamento tenho que dar algumas das minhas jóias e eu sei que ele vai conseguir um bom dinheiro com elas. Mas tudo bem, pra manter o Draco como meu marido eu faço qualquer coisa. –confessou, veemente.

-Então, amiga, não se preocupe. Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver.

Parvati abaixou a cabeça:

-Eu fiz algo essa manhã...

-O quê? –Lilá não escondeu sua curiosidade.

-Você já leu O Profeta Diário de hoje?

-Na verdade não, por quê?

-Eu usei o dossiê da Weasley e denunciei o Draco. Não por tudo, apenas por alguns crimes mais leves.

-Eu não acredito nisso! –Lilá levou as mãos à boca, demonstrando sua surpresa –Como você foi capaz?!

-Lilá, ele não está me dando a mínima atenção! Não moramos nem mais na mesa casa. Você por acaso sabe como me sinto com relação a isso? Eu quero o Draco pra mim! Mas enquanto ele continuar querendo aquela vaca da Weasley, isso vai ser impossível! Fiz a denúncia como anônima, mas tenho certeza que ele vai pensar que foi ela. A Weasley anexou notas dizendo coisas que ele só contava pra ela.

-Hum, agora você me deixou curiosa. Mas eu acho que não deve ter dado tempo deles terem colocado na edição de hoje. Provavelmente vai sair amanhã. Se é como você diz, o Draco vai passar a odiar a Weasley.

-Assim espero. –Parvati juntou as duas mãos em frente aos seios, como se estivesse fazendo uma prece.

Dover, Litoral sudeste da Inglaterra

BLÉEM! Era o som da campainha da casa de Gina. A ruiva, que estivera no quarto arrumando sua cama, saiu do cômodo. Sua barriga de mais de oito meses dificultava sua locomoção. Desceu as escadas com vagar e segurando o corrimão. Nem olhou pelo olho mágico antes de destrancar a porta, estava acostumada às visitas matinais de Hermione.

-Olá, Gina. –a morena cumprimentou-a e lhe deu um beijo no rosto.

A ruiva abriu espaço para que a amiga passasse e em seguida fechou a porta novamente.

-Como vai o pequeno Alex? –a medibruxa perguntou, acariciando a grande barriga de Gina.

-Vai como sempre, me dando trabalho. –e sorriu –Desde que você me contou que iria mesmo ser um garoto, eu fico imaginando como ele será. Fico curiosa para saber o que ele terá de mim e o que terá do Draco...

-Hum, falando do pai...Gina, ele continua louco atrás de você. Chega a dar pena. Eu já nem sei mais quantas vezes ele foi me perguntar se eu sabia onde você estava e eu menti, dizendo que não sabia. Obviamente ele não acredita que eu não saiba realmente ou não teria me procurado várias vezes. Tem certeza que eu não deveria contar a ele?

-Tenho. –a ruiva respondeu prontamente, parecendo ressentida.

-Ele é o pai, Gina. Você pode não amá-lo mais, mas é direito dele saber que tem um filho.

-Eu ainda amo o Draco, Mione. Mas eu tenho medo. Eu não sei se ele está com raiva de mim por ter sumido sem dar qualquer satisfação. Tenho medo do que ele pode fazer se me encontrar.

-Bem, vindo do Malfoy nunca se sabe. Mas ele parece sentir a sua falta, Gina. Ele está abatido.

A ruiva caminhou até a sala, seguida de Hermione e sentou-se no sofá, cabisbaixa:

-Não me fale sobre sentir falta, Hermione. –exigiu, seriamente –Você não imagina o quanto eu sinto saudades dele. Em todos esses meses ele assombrou meus pensamentos, meus sonhos. Eu não tenho paz!

A medibruxa abraçou-a:

-Shiu. Calma, Gina. Você não pode se alterar, já está no final da gravidez. A qualquer momento o bebê pode nascer. Mesmo que não tiver completo 9 meses exatos.

-Ele não quis esse filho, Mione. Eu não consigo esquecer disso. Mas eu amo essa criança. O Alex terá todo o meu amor.

-E conte comigo também, Gina. Os seus pais e os gêmeos vão acabar aceitando também. Agora quanto ao Rony...Eu realmente me orgulho do meu poder de persuasão. –ela sorriu deixando transparecer um sutil toque de malícia–Agora vamos à consulta diária. Como você se sente?

-Cansada, com dor nas costas. Ao menos as poções aliviam um pouco disso.

Hermione usou um estetoscópio e colocou sobre a barriga de Gina, procurando por algum som que fosse considerado anormal.

-O seu bebê parece estar bem, mas eu ainda acho que você deveria ir periodicamente ao St. Mungus, Gina.

-Não, Mione. –a advobruxa teimou –Melhor não. Só no dia do parto e olha lá ainda. Não quero que a imprensa me veja assim. Porque não seria difícil depois eles darem palpites de quem é o pai.

A medibruxa suspirou, cansada de tentar fazer a amiga não ser tão cabeça-dura e disse:

-Agora tenho que ir. O trabalho me espera, você sabe. Na hora do almoço o Gui e a Fleur virão e acho que dessa vez eles trazem a Eve. Ela realmente bate pé firme que quer te ver, está deixando os pais loucos já. Puxou a tia cabeça-dura. Bem, mas você sabe o porquê de não terem trazido antes, né?

-Sim, imagino que é porque ela gosta do Draco e contaria a ele onde eu estou.

-Sim. O Malfoy continua indo visitar a Eve. Então acho que o Gui e a Fleur darão um jeito de trazê-la sem que ela possa informar a sua localização.

-Estou com tantas saudades daquela ruivinha sapeca! –comentou, nostálgica –Ah, eu nem te perguntei. Já tomou café-da-manhã? Quer comer alguma coisa?

-Eu já comi antes de sair de casa, mas obrigada mesmo assim. –Hermione disse e beijou uma das faces da amiga –Até amanhã, Srta. Teimosa.

-Até. –a ruiva acenou, sorrindo.

No entando, assim que Hermione sumiu de vista, o sorriso que havia nos lábios da Weasley desvaneceu. Queria Draco novamente em sua vida porque sentia uma imensa falta dele. Nunca imaginou que poderia amar tanto um sonserino esnobe como ele. No entanto, as coisas haviam mudado drasticamente desde os tempos de Hogwarts. A vida realmente era perita em pregar peças nas pessoas, teve que assumir.

_Flashback_

_Gina estava parada perto à uma das janelas presentes em um dos muitos longos corredores de Hogwarts. Seu pé direito estava apoiado na parede, enquanto ela afivelava o sapato. Assim que terminou e endireitou-se, ouviu uma voz indesejada atrás de si:_

_-Ora, ora. O que temos por aqui? A Weasley pobretona sozinha e vestida com os trapos que chama de uniforme._

_O rosto da ruiva esquentou, um dos sintomas da raiva que começava a se apoderar dela. Virou-se para encarar a expressão desdenhosa do loiro sonserino:_

_-E eu estou vendo uma doninha desacompanhada de seus dois armários de estimação. Vê se dá o fora daqui, Malfoy. –respondeu, demonstrando abertamente o quanto a presença dele a desagradava._

_O loiro encurralou-a contra a parede com seu corpo:_

_-Está muito metida à besta pra uma quintanista e potterzete. Aliás, onde está o seu namoradinho cicatriz? –perguntou, encarando os olhos castanhos da garota, procurando intimidá-la._

_-Inveja de mim, Malfoy? Não pensava que jogava no outro time, apesar desse excesso de implicação com o Harry parecer mesmo ciúmes. –ela provocou, demonstrando que não era à toa que pertencia à casa dos leões._

_Os olhos dele estreitaram-se perigosamente:_

_-Quem você pensa que é pra dizer isso de mim, sua Weasley imunda? Eu sou muito homem sim. –e alisou uma das pernas dela, fazendo com que a saia subisse consideravelmente, e levando a boca ao pescoço dela._

_-Me solta, Malfoy! Você me enoja. Eu não vou mais fazer insinuações sobre a sua opção sexual, então me solta. _

_O loiro tinha imobilizado os braços dela e estava entre suas pernas para que ela não o chutasse nas partes sensíveis. A grifinória amaldiçoou-o por ter pensado até nessa possibilidade. Malfoy riu, pressionando ainda mais os lábios finos contra o pescoço alvo da Weasley, sugando. Involuntariamente ela sentiu um arrepio._

_-SEU IDIOTA! NUNCA MAIS ENCOSTA EM MIM! –ralhou, com raiva, desvencilhando-se de Draco quando ele abrandou a força com que a segurava._

_Ele riu com a atitude da garota:_

_-Vá correndo pro seu namoradinho, Weasley. Quero ver como vai explicar a marca que eu deixei no seu pescoço._

_-Ora seu.. –e levantou a mão direita para desferir um forte tapa contra o rosto do Malfoy, no entanto, ele foi mais rápido e segurou a mão dela._

_-Nem pense nisso, sua pobretona sem classe. –falou, olhando-a com uma expressão séria para em seguida se retirar dali._

_Fim do flashback_

Como ela o odiava naquele passado! E como ela o amava nesse presente!

"_É, o mundo realmente dá voltas, Virginia Molly Weasley." _ Pensou consigo mesma, dando um profundo e melancólico suspiro _"Preciso parar de pensar no Draco ou eu ainda vou enlouquecer! Mas como é que eu posso fazer isso...? Hum, acho que um bom começo seria me ocupar. Já que a Mione disse que o Gui e a Fleur provavelmente trarão a Evelyn, eu vou cozinhar coisas que ela gosta de comer." _E sorriu consigo mesma, ao pensar na sobrinha que há tanto tempo não via.

Assim que Blás havia desaparecido na lareira, Draco se acomodou melhor na cadeira. Inclinou a cabeça para trás, apoiando-a contra a parte superior da cadeira. Fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente.

"_Até quando aquela mulher vai me deixar louco desse jeito?? Tá certo que eu pisei na bola ao pedir pra ela tirar a criança. Não era algo que eu queria que ela fizesse e sim algo que precisava ser feito. Eu pensei que a Virginia tinha entendido isso. Por que é que ela tinha que sumir depois desse aborto?! Como é que ela foi capaz de ir embora sem me dar qualquer satisfação? Ah, quando eu achar aquela mulher...vai ter que se explicar muito!" _ pensou, aborrecido, ainda mais ao sentir as ultimamente tão freqüentes dores-de-cabeça.

Nenhuma poção parecia ser boa o suficiente quanto os toques de Virginia Weasley. Deixou que sua mente o conduzisse mais uma vez ao passado, lembrando de uma de suas várias tentativas de descobrir o paradeiro da advobruxa.

_Fashback_

_A limusine preta de Draco estacionou em frente a uma escola primária. Ele saiu do veículo. Pegou o celular e discou, enquanto caminhava em direção ao portão principal:_

_-Alô? Draco Malfoy falando. –anunciou._

_-Ah, olá, Malfoy. Tudo bem com você? –a voz de Fleur perguntou de outro lado, deixando transparecer a surpresa por ele ter ligado._

_-Sim, eu estou bem. Hum, acontece que desde que a Virginia...foi embora, eu não vi mais a Evelyn. Gostaria que você me deixasse pegá-la na escola para um passeio e depois eu a levo aí na sua casa. –disse em tom neutro._

_-Ah, Malfoy, o Gui já deve estar à caminho de pegar a Eve na escola..._

_-Eu estou aqui em frente a escola e não estou vendo o seu marido. –cortou-a._

_A loira respirou fundo do outro lado da linha:_

_-Tá ok. –acabou concordando –Você tem a minha permissão. Cuide bem da minha filhinha, tá?_

_-Pode deixar, Fleur. Eu vou cuidar bem da Eve. Até mais e obrigado._

_-Tchau, Malfoy. –ela respondeu e Draco desligou o celular. _

_Assim que alcançou o portão, falou com o guarda que ali estava:_

_-Sou Draco Malfoy e vim buscar a aluna Evelyn Delacour Weasley._

_-Espere um instante, Sr. Malfoy. –o guarda falou, pegando o telefone e discando o ramal da secretaria –Claire, tem um homem aqui chamado Draco Malfoy, que veio buscar a aluna Evelyn Delacour Weasley. O pai ou a mãe autorizaram isso? –perguntou e a mulher do outro lado da linha confirmou –Ok então. –e desligou o telefone._

_Após aguardar por menos de cinco minutos, o portão foi aberto pelo guarda e a ruivinha Weasley saiu por ele:_

_-Tio Draco!! –exclamou, animada, pulando no colo dele._

_O loiro não pôde deixar de sorrir ao devolver o abraço da garota.Sentia falta dela, já não a via há cerca de dois meses:_

_-Tá tudo bem com você, Eve? –perguntou enquanto a carregava na direção do carro._

_-Sim, mas eu sinto falta da Tia Gina... –murmurou, cabisbaixa._

_-Você não viu mais a sua tia? –perguntou, cauteloso._

_-Não. – e fez biquinho –E ninguém me diz onde ela tá quando eu pergunto. Apenas dizem que ela foi viajar e volta logo.-afundou a cabeça no ombro do Malfoy._

_-Eu também sinto falta dela... -foi o que teve tempo de murmurar antes que alcançassem a porta da limusine._

_Draco entrou e ajeitou a garota no banco a seu lado:_

_-Está feliz em me ver? –perguntou com neutralidade._

_-Muito! –e a sinceridade estava estampada no sorriso que ela dirigia a ele. _

_Malfoy curvou o canto dos lábios em um sorriso quase imperceptível, no qual se mesclavam o impacto que as palavras e gestos puros de Evelyn tinham sobre ele e os pensamentos nostálgicos de um futuro hipotético...do que poderia ter sido e não foi...divagações de como seu filho ou sua filha olharia e sorriria para ele, das palavras doces que nunca poderiam ser ouvidas, da oportunidade de felicidade roubada pelo anúncio da gravidez de Parvati..._

_Chutou-se mentalmente por estar se martirizando mais uma vez por causa do mesmo assunto. No entanto, parecia impossível não ficar martelando dia após dia o mesmo assunto. Tinha perdido a mulher de sua vida juntamente com a oportunidade de constituir uma família com ela. Aquela perda o perturbava e ele percebeu tarde demais que nenhum maldito acordo passado e nenhum maldito galeão seriam suficientes para que sua consciência ficasse em paz e ele pudesse dizer a si mesmo com toda a certeza que tinha agido da maneira correta e era isso o que importava. Não, não possuía mais qualquer certeza sobre aquele assunto. Se pudesse voltar no tempo, não saberia dizer se tomaria a mesma atitude e isso estando completamente ciente de todas as conseqüências de tal ato...Mas de que adiantava preencher a mente de infindáveis suposições? A escolha estava feita e ele tinha que enfrentar as implicações advindas dela e tentar remediar a situação à sua maneira. Se dissesse que não estava nem um pouco com raiva de Virginia, estaria mentindo. Não se conformava com o fato dela ter sumido sem dar qualquer satisfação. Entendia que ela deveria ter ficado mais do que decepcionada com o pedido dele, mas se ela o amasse de verdade esperaria por ele, era o que pensava. _

_-Eu falei com a sua mãe pelo celular e ela me disse que eu poderia te buscar e passearmos, o que acha? –perguntou, tentando afastar de si os pensamentos relacionados à advobruxa, o que estava difícil, inclusive pela cor dos cabelos de Evelyn._

_-Legal! Eu pensei que você não gostava mais de mim, Tio Draco._

_-Oh, lindinha. Eu tava ocupado, não deu pra te ver antes. Mas vamos compensar hoje, está bem? –olhou nos olhos dela com uma expressão terna, acariciando os cabelos da pequena._

_Ela postou seus olhos azuis nos cinzentos de Draco:_

_-Eu te adoro, Tio Draco. Não sei como antigamente a Tia Gina pensava que você era um homem mau. –ela encostou a cabeça no braço do Malfoy._

_Ele lançou um olhar rápido ao rolex em seu pulso esquerdo e em seguida desviou o assunto propositalmente, não queria ficar falando na advobruxa:_

_-Eve, suponho que pelo horário você deve estar com fome. –e a ruivinha fez um gesto afirmativo –O que você gostaria de comer? –perguntou, levando à mão direita à cabeça, pensando que não tinha exatamente muita experiência em passeios com crianças._

_-Sorvete, rosquinha de coco, cookies, muffins... –foi enumerando e então Draco cortou-a._

_-Sinto muito mocinha, mas não dá pra você comer tudo isso. –a ruivinha fez um beicinho manhoso –Em primeiro lugar com tantos doces você pode acabar passando mal e em segundo lugar a sua mãe iria querer me matar, ela com certeza não aprova esse tipo de refeição._

_-Ah, Tio Draco, então eu não sei. –cruzou os braços e encarou-o, como se o desafiasse a ter alguma idéia que a agradasse._

_O loiro respirou profundamente, não quebrando o contato visual:_

_-Façamos assim, vamos a um restaurante e então você pode comer uma sobremesa da sua escolha. O que acha?_

_A ruivinha deu de ombros:_

_-Pode ser,Tio Draco. Hum, então acho que vou querer um sorvete bem grande._

_-Tá ok. Você terá o seu sorvete. Tem a minha palavra. Depois do almoço podemos decidir o que fazer durante a tarde._

_-Você não tem que trabalhar, Tio Draco? –perguntou, focando seus inocentes olhos azuis nos acinzentados do loiro._

_-Sim. Mas eu tirei a tardede folga só para podermos passear.-contou em tom confessional e recebeu um abraço afetuoso da menina._

_-Você é o máximo, Tio Draco. Queria que fosse meu tio de verdade. _

_Draco deu um profundo suspiro e devolveu o abraço. Certamente que gostaria que aquilo fosse possível, mas não verbalizaria sua vontade ou seu martírio se daria em maiores proporções. 'O silêncio e o tempo são sábios.' O loiro já ouvira falar. No entanto, discordava de tal pensamento. Poderia concordar com o primeiro, mas não com o segundo. O tempo não estava tendo qualquer fator arrefecedor sobre sua paixão por Virginia Weasley._

_O almoço correu bem e quando chegou na hora de comer a sobremesa, Evelyn fez questão que o Malfoy tomasse sorvete também. Ela escolheu um com três bolas de sabores diferentes e diversos incrementos como coberturas, caldas, marshmallow e crocantes. Draco escolheu um napolitano com calda de morango. Enquanto o loiro comia com perfeição, Eve se lambuzava consideravelmente. Ver Draco Malfoy limpando com um guardanapo a face de uma criança lambuzada de sorvete era com certeza uma cena no mínimo bizarra. No entanto, ele se prestava a esse papel sem reclamar. _

"_Afinal eu provavelmente seria um bom pai..." pensou com pesar._

_Fim do Flashback_

Malfoy podia lembrar-se daquele dia com perfeição, de como a ruivinha devorou a sobremesa com vontade e de como a face dela se iluminou quando após o almoço ele levou-a a um parque de diversões.

Respirou profundamente. Tudo aquilo fazia parte do passado e ultimamente Draco Malfoy poderia ser considerado um homem que vivia do passado, mas se alguém se atrevia a sugerir tal coisa – mesmo que brandamente – tinha uma resposta nada agradável. Mesmo Blás Zabini já tivera que agüentar sua cota de mau-humor de Draco, era fato. Agora o loiro repassava mentalmente a conversa que tivera com o amigo. Não pensava exatamente no fato de ter sido rude com ele e sim sobre a última misteriosa sugestão dele...

"_Ir visitar a Parvati? Eu não quero ver a cara daquela mulher. A maldita gravidez dela arruinou a minha vida." _Pensou amargamente, crispando os lábios _"No entanto, não posso dizer que as palavras do Blás não tenham me intrigado. Bem que ele poderia ter sido mais explícito...Melhor checar." _

Finalmente Draco se levantou da cadeira do escritório. Estava dirigindo-se para a porta do cômodo quando ouviu batisdas na mesma. Nem se incomodou em responder, apenas deu mais alguns passos e abriu a porta ao alcançar a maçaneta. Era Sophie, a governanta da casa, com sua expressão usual que rivalizaria a de Mcgonagall:

-Desculpe interrompê-lo, Sr. Malfoy, mas a Sra. Narcisa está solicitando a sua presença na sala de jantar para o almoço que já está servido.

-Está bem, eu já estou indo, diga isso a ela.

A empregada curvou-se numa leve reverência e retirou-se. Draco arrumou alguns papéis e trancou gavetas. Em seguida saiu do escritório. Caminhou vagarosamente, enquanto sua curiosidade quanto às palavras de Blás tomavam grandes proporções. Estava decidido a ir até a Mansão Malfoy de Londres ainda naquele dia. Ao chegar na sala de jantar avistou seus pais, que apenas o esperavam para começarem a refeição:

-Oi. – o loiro mais jovem murmurou aos dois.

Narcisa abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas Lúcio foi mais rápido:

-Até que enfim quis juntar-se a nós. Não sei quantas vezes já te disse para não ficar enfurnado naquele escritório e não dormir direito...

-Não me venha com repreensões, Lúcio. –Draco retrucou, lançando um olhar de quem não adimita ser contestado.

O olhar outrora preocupado e surpreso de Lúcio transformou-se em frio. Narcisa já prevendo o início de uma discussão entre pai e filho, interveio:

-Parem já os dois. Não admitirei discórdias à mesa. Sente-se, Draco, e não responda atravessado ao seu pai.

Draco revirou os olhos, mas obedeceu Narcisa. O almoço transcorreu de maneira fria e um silêncio pesado pairava sobre os três. A loira estava pensativa. Lúcio ainda encontrava-se contrariado pelo modo com que Draco havia falado consigo e o Malfoy mais novo estava com o pensamento bem longe dali...

_Flashback_

_Las Vegas, Bellagio, noite seguinte ao aniversário da Weasley_

_-Strip-xadrez? –ele perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha e demonstrando surpresa através desse gesto._

_-Sim, por que não? –Virginia perguntou, insegura, mordendo o lábio inferior._

_O loiro ofereceu-lhe um sorriso maroto:_

_-Não esperava que propusesse algo assim, Virginia. Quando eu penso que já não pode mais me surpreender..._

_A insegurança de segundos atrás desapareceu e ela sorriu, convencida:_

_-Já sei o que você está fazendo, Draco. Está enrolando para tentar achar uma brecha e tentar mudar de assunto. Sabe que vai perder de mim. Não há ninguém melhor no xadrez do que Weasleys._

_-Tsc. Tsc. Faz-me rir. –escarneceu do comentário feito por ela –Não há melhor estrategista que Draco Malfoy.-gabou-se._

_-Ah, mas isso é o que vamos ver! –retrucou, conjurando um tabuleiro._

_-Eu vou ganhar, Virginia. E você vai ter que me conceder um pedido._

_-Ok, quem ganhar tem um pedido, ou seja, eu._

_Ambos trocaram olhares sérios. A advobruxa apoiou o tabuleiro sobre uma mesinha. Fora uma partida acirrada. No entanto, duas horas e várias roupas espalhadas pelo chão depois, a vitória tinha sido do Malfoy._

_Gina, trajando apenas uma calcinha rosa, perguntou, emburrada:_

_-O que você vai querer?_

_Fim do flashback_

Era desnecessário dizer o que tinha acontecido em seguida. O ato de passar a língua pelos lábios ao lembrar daquela noite era o suficiente para denunciar o ocorrido.

-Draco. –Lúcio chamou o filho, que não pareceu ouvir –Draco! –insistiu e assistiu ao filho sair do transe –No que está pensando?

-Em nada. –respondeu rapidamente.

Lúcio era inteligente o suficiente para não acreditar no que o filho tinha acabado de dizer. No entanto, não desejava discutir novamente. Portanto, fingiu engolir a mentira e revelou o real motivo de o ter chamado:

-O que vai fazer essa tarde? Dois dos clientes VIP do Le Noblesse me convidaram para uma partida de golfe. Eu acho que seria uma boa se você comparecesse. São homens influentes que poderiam ser contatos interessantes para você.

-Não estou no clima. –Draco respondeu –Além do mais, pretendo ir à Londres.

-Ah, então finalmente decidiu parar de fugir da responsabilidade de cuidar da sua mulher grávida? –Narcisa alfinetou e Lúcio escondeu o riso.

Draco revirou os olhos:

-Não falta nada a ela.

Narcisa respirou profundamente:

-E é com indiferença que você vai tratar essa criança, meu filho? Não é assim que...

-Não queira me dar lição de moral, mãe. –levantou-se da mesa e retirou-se.

Foi direto para o escritório.

"_Mas que merda! Estou cansado de ser criticado! Por que é que ninguém entende o meu lado? Será que é tão difícil assim?!" _ pensou, revoltado, enquanto apanhava um bocado de pó-de-flu e jogava na lareira.

-Mansão Malfoy, Londres. –foi o que disse pouco antes de seu corpo ser lambido pelas chamas esmeralda.

Gina abriu um sorriso ao ver a mesa de almoço que havia preparado para Gui, Fleur e Evelyn. Sentia tanta falta de sua sobrinha que a ansiedade a estava matando. Sentiu o bebê chutar e a consciência de que estava no fim de sua gravidez assolou-a. Ajeitou-se no sofá da melhor forma que pôde e acariciou a barriga:

-Acalme-se, Alex. –murmurou carinhosamente –Não tenha tanta pressa para vir ao mundo. Nunca mais estará tão protegido quanto está agora... –completou tristemente.

Tombou a cabeça para trás, recostando-a no sofá, e fechou os olhos. Não conseguia desvincular a aparência do bebê de Draco. Talvez aquilo fosse alguma espécie de intuição materna, porque na cabeça de Virginia, Alexander Weasley Malfoy seria a cópia do pai. No entanto, ao mesmo tempo em que isso a orgulhava, também a deixava receosa...Tinha medo de que no futuro as pessoas associassem a semelhança e descobrissem seu segredo. Isso com certeza lhe traria vários problemas...

"_Eu deveria parar de me preocupar com isso agora. O Alex nem nasceu ainda. Eu e a minha maldita mania de sofrer por antecipação!" _

O rosto de Draco surgiu a sua frente tão nitidamente que ela abriu os olhos, assustada. Ao certificar-se de que ele não estava ali realmente, fechou os olhos mais uma vez. No entanto, como se a imagem estivesse colada em sua retina, apareceu mais uma vez. Gina deu um suspiro pesado e exasperado, mas não abriu seus olhos novamente. Suas pálpebras encontravam-se pesadas, pediam descanso...

"_Era natal e ao olhar pela janela a ruiva podia vislumbrar um universo branco. Neve. Espalhada por todo o lugar lá fora. Porém, ali dentro do chalé estava protegida e aquecida. Achara muito boa a idéia quando Draco sugerira que ambos passassem o natal em Bariloche, na Argentina. Nunca estivera ali, no máximo visitara os Alpes suíços, os quais obviamente eram muito mais próximos do que qualquer cidade na América._

_Estava sozinha ali. O loiro fizera questão de sair para comprar algumas coisas e não quisera contar exatamente onde iria e o que compraria. Virginia Weasley – impacientemente – esperava o retorno dele. A lareira estava ligada e a ruiva encontrava-se sentada em frente a ela, sentada em um macio tapete e despojada de seu casaco. Após alguns minutos que a ela pareceram uma eternidade, a porta abriu-se. Draco tratou de fechar a porta rapidamente ao entrar, mas não foi rápido o suficiente para impedir que uma rajada de vento gelado adentrasse o lugar. Um arrepio percorreu o corpo da advobruxa quando ela entrou em contato com a corrente de ar:_

_-Com frio, Virginia? –perguntou num tom recheado de significados que seriam capazes de atiçar as fantasias de muitas mulheres._

_Gina abraçou a si mesma, passando as mãos pelos braços, tentando aquecer-se:_

_-Um pouco. Passa logo._

_-Pode apostar nisso. –ele sorriu, nem se preocupando em esconder suas segundas intenções. _

_-Ah é? E o que vai fazer o frio passar? –perguntou, entrando no jogo._

_Draco não respondeu e fez a ruiva ficar curiosa com suas ações. Ele tirou o casaco, pendurando-o em um gancho atrás da porta. Do pacote que trouxe puxou duas garrafas de rum e alguns bombons. A seguir sentou-se ao lado da advobruxa:_

_-De chocolate eu sei que você gosta, mas e de rum?_

_-Nem gosto, nem desgosto. Por quê? Quer me embebedar, Draco? –questionou-o, utilizando um tom levemente acusatório._

_Ele riu:_

_-Vai depender de quão bem eu conheço você e vice-versa. Além de obviamente da sua resitência à álcool. _

_-Como assim? –ergueu uma sobrancelha, desconfiada, numa imitação clássica do Malfoy._

_-Já jogou alguma vez "eu nunca"? –quis saber._

_-Hum, não. –foi sincera._

_-Ok. É assim: Hum, como somos dois, nós podemos decidir quem começa tirando par ou ímpar. Quem ganhar faz uma afirmação iniciada de "eu nunca". Por exemplo: Eu nunca comi almôndegas. Se eu tiver feito o que afirmei, tenho que beber. Se você tiver feito e eu não, só você bebe. Se nós dois tivermos feito, nós dois bebemos. E então?_

_-Ah, vamos jogar isso, não é como se eu tivesse milhares opções do que fazer. –deu de ombros._

_-Ah, se você não quiser... –falou de maneira neutra, mas a ruiva o conhecia o suficiente para saber que ele não era indiferente a resposta dela e que se não estivesse planejando jogar o tal jogo não teria saído lá fora sozinho num tempo como aquele._

_-Eu quero. Pode ser que seja divertido. –ela sorriu, acariciando a mão dele._

_Recebeu um sorriso verdadeiro dele em resposta, além de um selinho carinhoso:_

_-O que vai querer? Par ou ímpar?_

_-Ímpar._

_-Um, dois, três e...já! –exclamou, colocando nos dedos o número dois e vendo que a ruiva havia colocado três –Ok. Você ganhou. Manda ver, ruiva. –falou, descontraído e dando sorriso animado._

_-Deixe-me pensar...Eu nunca joguei quadribol no time da Sonserina._

_-Uh, isso é golpe baixo. Mas tudo bem, mostra que você apredendeu como funciona o jogo. –falou antes de abrir a garrafa e tomar um gole dela –Minha vez agora. –e deu um sorriso mau –Eu nunca me agarrei com o Potter._

_-Ah, deixa o Harry fora disso. –ela clamou, mas tomou um gole da bebida._

_-Oh, desculpe tocar num ponto sensível. –revirou os olhos._

_-Não seja idiota, Draco. Não há mais nada entre o Harry e eu há muito tempo e você sabe disso. Continuando o jogo...eu nunca fui à festas nas masmorras._

_-Virgínia, se ficarmos falando coisas sobre a Grifinória e a Sonserina, é óbvio qual será a resposta. –defendeu-se –Vamos deixar nossas Casas fora disso, o que acha?_

_-Está bem, mas de qualquer forma você vai ter que beber dessa vez. Porque eu duvido que nas masmorras nunca tenha tido nenhuma festa. E se teve, duvido que você não tenha ido._

_-Bem, você está certa. Eu realmente já fui à festas nas masmorras. –rendeu-se e bebeu mais um gole –Minha vez. Eu nunca dei uns amassos dentro de um dos vestiários do campo de quadribol. –falou e bebeu um gole._

_Meio sem-graça, Gina estendeu a mão, pedindo a garrafa ao loiro._

_-Sabia! –ele riu –Com quem?_

_-Hey, isso não faz parte do jogo. –reivindicou após tomar outro gole._

_-Ah, eu sei disso. Mas eu quero saber. O que custa contar pra mim? Foi há tantos anos..._

_Ela revirou os olhos, mas cedeu:_

_-Está bem, eu digo. Com o Dino Thomas e o Harry._

_-Hum. –ele resmungou –Sua vez agora._

_-É, eu sei. Eu nunca...deixei de comemorar o Natal._

_-Haha, e você achava que eu já? –perguntou, em tom supreior e a ruiva não respondeu –Pois então enganou-se, Virginia. Eu apenas mudei a forma de comemorar desde criança até o presente. Formas cada vez melhores, devo acrescentar._

_A ruiva estendeu a mão e apanhou dois bombons. Escolheu um deles aleatoriamente e o abriu. Mordeu-o com gosto:_

_-Hum, que delícia. –e recebeu um sorriso enviesado do Malfoy, que resolveu provar um bombom também._

_-Muito bom mesmo. –aprovou -Mas isso já era óbvio, já que fui eu quem os escolheu._

_-Sempre convencido. –ela revirou os olhos._

_-É assim, é? Eu nunca fiz sexo com o meu chefe. –vingou-se, assistindo Gina ficar cada vez mais vermelha._

_A advobruxa bebeu mais um gole da bebida:_

_-Você é vil e torpe, Draco Malfoy. –disse entredentes._

_-Se eu não fosse, eu não seria Draco Malfoy, querida. –respondeu cinicamente –Vem cá com o seu marido mau._

_Os olhos de Virginia arregalaram-se e ela nem piscou ao falar:_

_-COMO ASSIM?! Nem noivos nós somos!!_

_O semblante do loiro tornou-se preocupado. Puxou a ruiva contra si e viu as bochechas avermelhadas e os olhos castanhos meio perdidos. Abraçou-a:_

_-Vi, acho que é melhor nós pararmos o jogo. Você já bebeu demais. Só vejo esta explicação para esquecer sobre o nosso casamento. Olhe na sua mão esquerda, meu amor. –disse em tom compreensivo._

_Gina olhou para sua mão, assim como fora pedido e teve dificuldades para conter um grito. Em seu anelar esquerdo estava a aliança mais linda que já havia visto. Tinha um reluzente dourado, que ela tinha certeza ser ouro e era cravejada com pequenas pedrinhas brancas que ela reconheceu como diamantes._

_-D-Draco... –ela murmurou com os olhos marejados de emoção._

_-Ah não. Já vai ficar emotiva, Virginia? Não quero choradeira, mesmo você dizendo que é de felicidade._

_A advobruxa esfregou seus olhos e em seguida acariciou o rosto e os cabelos de Draco:_

_-Eu te amo. –falou, focando profundamente os olhos acinzentados._

_Malfoy respondeu com um sorriso que era dirigido apenas a ela e em seguida juntou seus lábios com o dela e beijou-a como se fosse a última coisa que faria em sua vida..."_

BLÉEM! BLÉEM! A campainha tocava insistentemente e Virginia acordou assustada e confusa. Instintivamente olhou para sua mão esquerda. Não havia nada lá. Olhou a sua volta. Estava novamente em sua casa em Dover e rapidamente percebeu que havia sido apenas um sonho o que tinha acontecido:

-Já vai! –gritou para a porta, uma vez que a campainha continuava a tocar.

Com alguma dificuldade Gina chegou até a porta e abriu:

-Não faça mais isso! -Fleur bradou e automaticamente abraçou a cunhada.

A ruiva olhou confusa para o irmão mais velho, que carregava no colo sua sobrinha, que estava vendada.

-Acho melhor entrarmos. –foi tudo o que o ruivo disse.

Gina, já livre do abraço -digno de Molly Weasley – que tinha recebido, abriu espaço para que seus familiares entrassem e em seguida fechou a porta:

-Alguém pode me explicar o que eu fiz de errado? E por que a Eve tá vendada?

Gui tirou a venda dos olhos da sobrinha que automaticamente correu para a tia:

-Tia Gina!

-Eve! Senti tanto a sua falta! Mas não posso te carregar, lindinha.

-Sua barriga tá enorme, Tia Gina. Posso passar a mão nela?

-Sim, querida. Apenas deixe eu sentar primeiro no sofá. –e o fez.

Eve sentou-se ao lado da tia e acariciou-lhe a barriga com uma expressão concentrada. Enquanto isso, Fleur se pronunciou:

-Quase nos matou do coração, Virginia. Você sabe que só você pode abrir aquela porta. O fato de ter demorado tanto...Pensamos que alguma coisa tinha acontecido com você! Já disse que sou contra você ficar sozinha por aqui...Por que você não deixa eu ficar aqui com você? Eu já te pedi tantas vezes...

-E como das outras eu digo não. Fleur, eu estaria sendo egoísta ao privar o Gui e a Eve de te terem por perto. Eu estou bem, sou uma bruxa. Uma bruxa independente, diga-se de passagem.

-Eu diria uma bruxa bem cabeça-dura, maninha.

Gina dirigiu uma careta ao irmão:

-Nem pense em começar aquela conversa de só querem o melhor pra mim. Eu já sou bem crescidinha.

-MEXEU! –Evelyn gritou, abismada.

Todos voltaram a atenção para a ruivinha:

-É o bebê. –Gina respondeu, sorrindo.

-Como vai chamar? –ela quis saber.

-Alexander. Vai ser seu primo. Vai poder chamá-lo de Alex.

-Hum...e... –fez cara de incerta.

-E..? –Gina incentivou, enquanto os pais apenas prestavam atenção à conversa de ambas.

-Bem, é que agora você não pode dizer que não sabe como se fazem os bebês, Tia Gina, então...

-Eu já disse que você não tem idade pra saber disso! –Fleur cortou a filha, enquanto Gui, segurava as risadas, porque era um tanto constante aquele tipo de discussão.

-Eu também já disse isso a ela, Fleur. –Gina defendeu-se.

Eve fez biquinho:

-Vocês adultos sabem ser muito chatos quando querem. –e cruzou os braços.

-Sabe o que está te esperando na cozinha, Eve? Lasanha, panquecas, sorvete e vitamina de frutas.

-EBA! –exclamou, dando um salto e correndo pra cozinha.

-Virginia, você mima demais a minha filha.

-Deixa ela, amor. A Gina não a vê a tanto tempo...É natural. –defendeu a irmã.

Fleur sorriu, concordando e dando um selinho no marido:

-Você tem razão, Gui.

Os três se dirigiram para a cozinha. A despeito do olhar desejoso e faminto, Evelyn não tinha avançado na comida. Esperava comportadamente:

-Essa é a menininha da mamãe. –a loira disse, orgulhosa, enquanto acariciava o topo da cabeça da filha.

"_Depois ainda falam que eu é que sou a mimadora master da Evelyn..." _Gina pensou.

Draco saiu da lareira principal da Mansão Malfoy e fez um feitiço de limpeza. Ia pisar o primeiro degrau em direção ao piso superior quando ouviu uma voz chamá-lo:

-Sr. Malfoy! Mas que surpresa! –era a governanta, Amélie Jones, vindo rapidamente ao seu encontro.

-Olá, Jones. Onde está a Parvati?

-A Sra. Malfoy está em seus aposentos. Vou anunciá-lo.

-Não, Jones. Eu não preciso ser anunciado.

-Mas... –tentou explicar que havia recebido ordens expressas da patroa que não deixasse que ninguém fosse até ela sem que fosse anunciado, mas o patrão não deixou.

-Escute aqui, Jones. A casa é minha e eu entro a hora em que eu quiser e no cômodo que eu quiser. –respondeu rudemente.

-Como quiser, Sr. Malfoy. –a governanta respondeu, claramente contrariada.

Draco subiu os degraus da escada principal a passos largos. Andou tempestivamente pelo corredor e seu semblante era sério. No ar pairava uma atmosfera tensa, como que prevendo o que estava prestes a acontecer...

Parou a frente da porta do quarto em que outrora dormira com Parvati. Por um momento a lembrança do sorriso dela no dia do casamento veio à sua mente. Porém, tão repentinamente quanto veio, passou. Respirou profundamente antes de alcançar a maçaneta para finalmente girá-la. Abriu a porta o mais silenciosamente que pôde e entrou. Não havia ninguém à vista. Trancou a porta. Não resistiu lançar um olhar para a cama de casal. Estava desarrumada, indicando que alguém – Parvati, ele sabia – estivera deitado ali a pouco tempo. Foi que percebeu um ruído. Era o som de um secador ligado e vinha do banheiro. Foi até lá e a porta estava entreaberta, por isso não teve dificuldades em adentrar o cômodo. Parvati estava distraída, secando seus cabelos. Parecia ter acabado de sair do banho, além da umidade dos cabelos trajava um roupão. O loiro observou-a de cima abaixo e de repente a raiva começou a queimar dentro de si. Posicionou-se atrás da mulher e ela ao ver o reflexo dele ao espelho junto ao seu, arregalou seus olhos castanhos de uma maneira nunca vista antes. Demonstrava ao mesmo tempo surpresa e medo. Ele arrastou-a para fora do banheiro pelos cabelos e jogou-a no chão do quarto.

Os olhos de Draco Malfoy estavam estreitos e tinham um brilho maligno, o qual não se via há tempos. Ao olhar para Parvati caída a seus pés de maneira humilhante, sentiu um enorme e indiscritível prazer espalhar-se por seu corpo. Sentia-se poderoso. Sentia-se incrivelmente bem consigo mesmo, como se tivesse resgatado uma parte de si que encontrava-se outrora esquecida. Um sorriso mau surgiu em seus lábios finos. O velho Draco Malfoy estava de volta e clamava por vingança:

-Pensou que eu nunca descobriria? –e riu brevemente, um riso que não trasmitia qualquer espécie de calor –Eu fui muito bom pra você, Parvati, fui mesmo. –e encarou-a, como se desafiando a contrariá-lo –Fui condescendente demais e você se aproveitou disso. Se aproveitou da consideração que eu tinha por você.

-Mas Draco... –ela tentou defender-se.

-Cale-se, sua vagabunda ingrata. Eu vou acabar com você e vou começar acabando com o seu psicológico. Eu não perdôo e você sempre soube disso, sempre soube... –falou calma e friamente, girando sua varinha entre os dedos.

-Por Merlin, Draco! –a morena exclamou, já com lágrimas saindo de seus expressivos olhos –Eu posso explicar tudo, juro que...

-EXPLICAR?! –perguntou, transtornado –Os meus olhos já me explicaram o bastante. Você forjou essa gravidez pra me prender a um casamento morto.

-Foi por amor! –defendeu-se –Eu te amo, Draco! Você tem que acreditar em mim! Eu apenas queria evitar que você cometesse um erro.

Os lábios de Draco crisparam-se, antes de pronunciar com raiva contida em cada sílaba:

-Erro? Você não é ninguém pra me dizer o que fazer ou não da minha vida, Parvati. Não tinha esse direito. Não tinha!

-Aquela traidora Weasley te abandonou, te fez de idiota, Draco. Você deveria estar me agradecendo por tirar aquele empecilho da sua vida.

O loiro enfureceu-se mais ainda, com um gesto duplo de sua varinha arremessou Parvati na porta do guarda-roupa, fazendo-a bater contra este por diversas vezes:

-Ah!! PÁRA, DRACO!!

Ele parou e novamente ela estava no chão. Draco aproximou-se dela e ajoelhou-se a sua frente. Parvati mantinha a cabeça baixa, seus cabelos já se encontravam bastante bagunçados e seu choro era audível. O loiro ergueu o queixo dela, forçando-a a encará-lo. Com o semblante neutro e a voz carregada de cinismo, respondeu:

-Parar? Mas eu mal comecei.

-Por favor, Draco...Eu sou sua mulher, você não pode fazer isso comigo.

Ele riu:

-Você nunca mandou em mim, Parvati. Não é agora que vai começar a ser assim.

Ela tentou se arrastar para longe dele, mas o Malfoy não deixou. Empurrou o tronco dela, forçando-a a ficar deitada e então se sentou por cima dela, na altura dos quadris dela, prendendo-a entre suas pernas. Em resposta, Parvati fechou suas mãos e se pôs a socar o tronco do loiro da maneira que podia. Ele, no entanto, conseguiu imobilizar as mãos dela facilmente:

-ME SOLTAAAA!!

-Não vou soltar. –afirmou, apertando com força os pulsos dela.

-Ain! –ela ganiu -Você tá me machucando, Draco. –reclamou.

-Você ainda não sabe o que é machucar, Parvati. –respondeu, saindo de cima dela.

Imediatamente a morena tentou pegar sua varinha que estava em cima da cômoda, mas teve seus planos frustrados pelo Malfoy:

-_Accio. _–disse preguiçosamente e a varinha dela voou para sua mão.

-Grr. –ela grunhiu de raiva, jogando seus cabelos para trás e levantando –O que vai fazer comigo, Draco Malfoy? Vai ter coragem de matar a sua esposa, aquela que sempre esteve do seu lado e fez de tudo por você?! Grande covarde e canalha é o que você é!

O loiro revirou os olhos:

-Não vai adiantar tentar fazer chantagem emocional. Eu não caio mais nos seus truques, Parvati.

A morena afrouxou a parte de cima do roupão, deixando boa parte dos seios, cobertos por um sutiã de renda, à mostra e então se aproximou do loiro:

-Ninguém vai te amar como eu te amo ou fazer amor com você como eu faço. Será que você não sente falta? –acariciou o rosto dele, brandamente.

Draco manteve-se sério e afastou a mão dela de sua face:

-Não me toque. Eu não vim aqui para transar com você. –disse rudemente, quase cuspindo as palavras –Será que não compreende a gravidade do que fez? Você fodeu a minha vida ao me impedir de ficar com a pessoa que eu mais quis.

-O que a Weasley tem que eu não tenho, Draco Malfoy?! –perguntou revoltada.

-Pra começar, caráter. Ela nunca forjaria uma gravidez como você fez. Foi você quem cavou a sua sepultura, Parvati. Eu não confio mais nem um pouco em você, não posso te deixar impune.

A morena tentou correr até a porta do quarto, mas o loiro a segurou pelo braço:

-Aonde você pensa que vai? –ele perguntou –Será que ainda não entendeu que merece tudo isso?

-NÃO! SOCORROOOOOOOO!! ALGUÉM ME AJUDA, POR FAVOOOOR! –gritou, ficando desesperada, enquanto novas lágrimas rolavam por seu rosto.

Draco riu:

-Você sabe muito bem que esse quarto é à prova de som. Lembra que a idéia foi sua? Que irônico, você não queria que os empregados ouvissem nossos gemidos por trás da porta e agora eles não podem ouvir os seus gritos de socorro. Ah, às vezes a vida parece ser deliciosamente irônica, não acha?

-Draco, eu faço qualquer coisa por você. –ela apelou, abrindo o roupão.

-Eu já disse que não quero sexo. Feche esse roupão, você me enoja sendo tão oferecida.

-Mas, Draco... –tentou argumentar.

O loiro apontou sua varinha para ela:

-Você vai fechar esse seu roupão ou eu vou ser obrigado a fechá-lo? –perguntou, deixando subentendido que a segunda opção teria suas conseqüências e elas não seriam nada agradáveis para a morena.

Contrariada, Parvati obedeceu-o. Respirou fundo e falou:

-Draco, você tem que acreditar que foi por amor. Eu queria te dar um filho, para seguir os seus passos e um dia tomar conta dos seus negócios. Mas eu não pude e não posso...eu sou estéril, Draco.

Ele cruzou os braços em frente ao peito:

-Isso não é mais problema meu. Não pense que vai conseguir me comover com essa ladainha, mesmo se for verdade...

-Mas é verdade! –ela interrompeu-o, indignada –Você tem que acreditar em mim!

-Isso não muda nada, nem apaga o que você fez. Eu já disse que não é problema meu.

-Draco, eu...

-Cale-se! _Crucio._

O corpo de Parvati começou a se contorcer. Draco soltou-a e ela tombou no chão, gritando de dor. Ele bem sabia como era a sensação da maldição cruciatus, uma vez que já a sentira todas as vezes que era castigado pelo Lord das Trevas. Não teve pena da mulher e sabia que era por isso que seu feitiço estava tão potente. Quando parou, a morena ficara deitada no chão, respirando aceleradamente.

Parvati não queria se mexer. Seus músculos doíam e ela temia que se o fizesse, o gesto aborrecesse o loiro e ele mais uma vez lançasse a imperdoável sobre ela.

-Haha. O que aconteceu, Parvati? Estava tão falante há uns minutos atrás. O que houve, o pufoso comeu sua língua? –zombou.

-Você ainda vai se arrepender... –ela murmurou, mas alto o suficiente para que Draco ouvisse.

Ele a puxou de maneira brusca, fazendo com que se sentasse no chão:

-O que foi que você disse? –perguntou de modo ferino.

-O que você ouviu. –retrucou.

-Ainda petulante, Parvati?

Ela ignorou o comentário dele:

-Ela não vale tudo isso. Se ela te amasse como você pensa, ela não ia te abandonar. Você ainda vai descobrir que aquela Weasley é uma traidora. Eu gostaria tanto de rir da sua cara quando isso acontecer.

Os olhos de Draco escureceram:

-_Crucio. _–e mais gritos foram ouvidos.

Dessa vez, quando o loiro resolveu parar, a garganta de Parvati já estava ardendo e a respiração dela era falha, além de estar sentindo o corpo moído e como se o crânio estivesse rachado:

-Draco... –murmurou vagamente, tateando até encontrar a barra da calça dele e agarrá-la.

-O que é? –perguntou, revirando os olhos –Já vai começar a implorar pra eu não te matar? Justo agora que eu estava começando a me divertir?

-Não...A Weasley não...te ama. –e tossiu, contorcendo o rosto numa careta de dor ao sentir sua garganta arder mais ainda –Ela sempre quis...te ver em...Azkaban.

-Você sabe de alguma coisa que eu não sei? –perguntou, desconfiado e ela não respondeu.

O loiro então sacudiu o corpo dela:

-Pára. –murmurou vagamente, os olhos girando nas órbitas –Eu apenas...sei...

-Você está mentindo! Vai ver eu ainda estou sendo muito mole com você.

-Não. –ela implorou.

-_Crucio._

Draco prolongou o feitiço por mais tempo do que das outras vezes. Estava preparando-se para parar quando percebeu que ela tinha ficado inconsciente. Cessou o feitiço imediatamente:

-Parvati? Parvati, acorda. –ele chamou e ela nem se mexeu –_Aguamenti. _–e um jato de água caiu sobre ela.

A mulher se mexeu e tossiu fracamente:

-Mamãe...Não quero ir pro chá...Me deixa dormir...

Draco olhou dentro dos olhos dela:

-Parvati Patil, pare de fingir que não sabe onde está.

-Quem é você? O papai te contratou pra me vigiar? Eu já disse...cof, cof...eu não preciso de babá.

"_Merda!" _o loiro pensou _"Talvez eu tenha exagerado. Assim eu não vou conseguir arrancar nada de coerente vindo dela." _

Draco respirou fundo:

-Eu sou Draco Malfoy e sou seu marido, não se lembra?

-Ah!! Eu não sou casada. Eu tenho 8 anos de idade. E o que eu tenho? Eu to doente? Não tô bem...

-_Estupefaça! _–e o jorro vermelho do feitiço acertou Parvati em cheio, fazendo-a ficar novamente desacordada.

Ele carregou-a no colo até a lareira da sala, onde usou a rede de flú:

-Hospital St. Mungus.

Foi imediatamente atendido, sendo que levaram a mulher para uma bateria de exames enquanto ele preenchia papéis. Estava sentado na sala de espera há um tempo considerável, quando um medibruxo pediu que se dirigissem a sala dele:

-Boa tarde, Sr. Malfoy. Sou Dennis Belsky. Preciso de dar uma palavrinha em particular com o senhor, venha até a minha sala.

Draco aquiesceu e seguiu o outro. Ambos sentaram-se e após uns dois segundos em silêncio, o medibruxo começou seriamente:

-Sr. Malfoy, eu preciso saber a verdade de como a sua esposa ficou naquele estado.

O loiro respirou profundamente e então pronunciou a desculpa pronta em que pensara ainda na sala de espera:

-Eu e a minha esposa estávamos discutindo muito ultimamente, então eu percebi que não poderíamos continuar assim. Eu anunciei publicamente que pretendo me divorciar dela e depois contei a ela o que tinha dito à imprensa. Ela ficou louca e tentou acertar diversas azarações em mim, gritando impropérios. Eu tive que me abrigar atrás da penteadeira e me defender com feitiços escudo. Até que ela voltou a raiva para si mesma, dizendo que não queria mais viver e etc. Eu tentei impedi-la, mas não consegui ser rápido o suficiente. Ela atirou um feitiço contra si mesma e o corpo dela foi arremessado contra a parede. Eu acho que ela bateu a cabeça, porque quando eu a reanimei, não estava falando coisas coerentes. Ela não sabia nem quem eu era.

-Hum, e qual foi o feitiço que ela lançou contra si mesma? –perguntou.

-Não sei. Foi um não verbal. –deu de ombros –Mas diga-me, doutor, o que a minha mulher tem? Ela vai ficar bem? –fez cara de preocupado, mesmo que não sentisse esse sentimento.

-Hum, o caso da Sra. Malfoy é complicado. Ela parece ter desenvolvido uma espécie de seqüela pós-traumática. Ainda não sei dizer se essa situação será temporária ou permanente, mas julgo necessário que ela seja internada na ala psiquiátrica do hospital, onde terá acesso a especialistas e enfermeiras experientes nesses casos.

Draco enterrou o rosto nas mãos. Não esperava, ou ao menos não havia parado para pensar na hora, que aquilo poderia acontecer. A raiva o cegara e agora ele não tinha como saber o que as insinuações dela sobre Gina significavam. No entanto, não podia dizer que estava arrependido. Sentia-se muito mais leve ao descontar a raiva que sentiu por Parvati.

-Apesar de tudo, eu não queria que isso acontecesse com ela. Foi e está sendo um choque para mim. Eu apenas queria sair do casamento, não esperava que ela fosse reagir da forma que reagiu. –falou com a voz convincentemente pesarosa.

O medibruxo colocou uma mão sobre o ombro de Draco, como que para consolá-lo:

-Coisas assim acontecem ás vezes, Sr. Malfoy. Não se sinta culpado.

Ainda com o rosto escondido entre as mãos, Draco deu um sorriso satisfeito por sua atuação bem feita.

Gina estava dormindo pesadamente quando sentiu o bebê chutar dentro de seu ventre, o que a fez acordar. Passou a mão sobre sua barriga:

-Calminha, Alex. Eu sei que tá chegando a sua hora de nascer, mas não precisa querer ser tão apressadinho. Fica quietinho e deixa a mamãe dormir. –ela falou carinhosamente e como que se a obedecendo, o bebê parou de se mexer.

Tentou dormir, mas não conseguiu. Depois de cerca de uma hora tentando, desistiu. Olhou no relógio de cabeceira e viu que era 5h da manhã. Levantou-se mesmo assim. Fez chá e enquanto o tomava, assistiu à TV. Quando deu 7h da manhã, ouviu um tec tec na janela. Foi até lá e descobriu ser a coruja de Rony e Hermione. Abriu a janela, convocou um biscoito para dar para a coruja e em seguida apanhou o que ela trazia. Era um exemplar do Profeta Diário e um bilhete aparentemente escrito às pressas. Primeiro resolveu ler o bilhete:

_Gina, o que é isso? Eu pensei que você tinha desistido de mandar o Malfoy para a cadeia, pelo visto me enganei. Assim que der (na hora do almoço) eu passo aí para você me explicar direito. Agora tenho que ir para o trabalho._

_Com carinho,_

_Mione_

A advobruxa ficou confusa, não tinha idéia do que a cunhada estava falando. Resolveu então pegar a edição do jornal e quase deu um salto ao ler a manchete: "SÃO REVELADAS LIGAÇÕES DE DRACO MALFOY COM O FAMOSO TRAFICANTE DE POÇÕES, DIEGO DE LA TORRE. _Matéria completa nas págs. 6 e 7."_

-Eu não posso acreditar nisso. –Gina falou consigo mesma –Quem pode ter denunciado o Draco?! Eu queimei aquele dossiê. Será que assim como a Mione, o Draco vai pensar que fui eu...Bem, muito provável, ainda mais por eu ter fugido sem dar nenhuma satisfação pra ele...Oh, Merlin...Mais um problema para a minha cabeça. Mas eu não devo temer, se o Draco não me achou até agora, devo estar segura.

-DRACO! ACORDA, HOMEM! –Blás Zabini gritou, saindo da lareira que havia dentro do quarto do loiro na casa de veraneio dos Malfoy.

Draco abriu os olhos preguiçosamente, tinha demorado pra dormir na noite anterior. Manifestou então seu _maravilhoso_ humor matinal:

-Mas que porra você acha que está fazendo gritando a essa hora da manhã, Zabini?! Pensa que aqui é a casa de Morgana?! –e puxou o edredom para cima de sua cabeça.

O _consiglieri _revirou os olhos pela birra do amigo:

-Draco Malfoy, levanta a bunda dessa cama agora mesmo! –e não obteve resposta –Mas que inferno! É importante, caralho. –e respirou profundamente –Veja a matéria que saiu no Profeta.

-Afff, ontem à noite eu concedi uma entrevista ao Semanário das Bruxas dizendo que vou me divorciar da Parvati. Não sabia que o Profeta dava atenção a fofocas da alta sociedade e não acredito que você me acordou só pra isso.

-Não é nada disso. Saiu uma matéria que te acusa e o pior: que tem provas de que você possui ligações com o de La Torre. Você tem idéia de quem foi que deu com a língua nos dentes?

Draco descobriu-se e enterrou o rosto nas mãos para depois dar um soco contra o colchão ao pensar nas palavras de Parvati "-Você ainda vai descobrir que aquela Weasley é uma traidora. Eu gostaria tanto de rir da sua cara quando isso acontecer._"_

-DESGRAÇADA! Como eu pude ser tão estúpido e tão cego?!

-Draco, do que você está falando? De quem você desconfia?

Ele ergueu os olhos cinza-chumbo e Blás enxergou puro ódio:

-Foi a Weasley. –Draco respondeu, como se estivesse cuspindo veneno –Eu contei a ela sobre o de La Torre, ela foi comigo até San Andres. Agora as coisas fazem sentido. Primeiro ela foge, depois deixa a poeira baixar para por fim me delatar, mas é uma piranha mesmo. E o pior de tudo foi que me enganou direitinho. Como eu pude me deixar enganar?!

-Porque você ama a Weasley, cara. –respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

-Não, não amo mais. –teimou.

-Draco, amor não é algo que passa de uma hora pra outra. –disse sabiamente.

-Não importa. Eu vou encontrar a Virginia ou não me chamo Draco Malfoy e vou fazer ela pagar. Ninguém me engana e fica impune. Ela não será exceção. –falou sombriamente.

-Tchau, Ed. –Hermione despediu-se do filho, dando um beijo na bochecha e colocando-o de volta no berço –Tchau, meu amor. –falou a Rony, que a beiju longamente em resposta.

-Bom trabalho, Mi.

-Igualmente. –ela sorriu e saiu pela porta de seu apartamento.

Chegara a dobrar um corredor quando alguém ás suas costas pronunciou:

-_Estupefaça._-e a morena, sem qualquer chance de defesa, caiu no chão.

Um sorriso frio cruzou os lábios finos de Draco Malfoy. Arrastou Hermione até o elevador mais próximo e chamou-o. Alguns segundos depois o elevador parou no andar, vazio. Ele entrou e carregou-a consigo. Antes de acordá-la, tirou a varinha dela e fez mágica para que o elevador ficasse parado e com as portas fechadas:

-_Enervate. _

Hermione abriu os olhos e afastou-se de Draco, assustada, ainda mais ao perceber-se desarmada:

-Malfoy, o que você quer comigo?

-O de sempre, saber onde a Virginia está. –respondeu, olhando intensamente nos olhos castanhos da morena.

Hermione percebeu que alguma coisa tinha mudado no Malfoy e ele não parecia estar de brincadeira, ainda assim mentiu:

-Eu já disse que não sei onde ela está, por que é que você continua insistindo?

-Porque você é bem capaz de encobrir a sua amiguinha. A diferença é que agora eu não vou pegar leve com você. Vai me dizer por bem ou por mal onde ela está?

-Eu já disse que não sei...

-Não brinque comigo, Granger. _Imperio._

Hermione tentou resistir ao feitiço dele, mas não pôde. Assim que os olhos dela ficaram desfocados, Draco cobrou:

-Você vai me dizer onde a sua cunhada, Virginia Weasley está. Diga-me de uma vez.

BLÉEM! Gina, que estivera bem acomodada – ou ao menos o quanto aquela barriga de grávida em final de gestação permitia – no sofá assistindo à TV, respirou profundamente e então se levantou. Deveria ser Hermione.

"_Atrasada...A Mione não é de se atrasar. Será que aconteceu algo? Ah, não quero saber! Vai ganhar uma bronca. Eu fiquei bem cansada de preparar os pratos favoritos dela e ela ainda se atrasa...Mas que falta de consideração!" _pensou com indignação ao andar em direção à porta.

Nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar pelo olho mágico para ver quem era e girou a chave na maçaneta, escancarando a porta e pronta para reclamar pelo atraso da cunhada. No entanto, nada poderia tê-la preparado para o que ela via a sua frente. A boca da ruiva abriu-se em surpresa e o susto encontrava-se estampado nos olhos castanhos que haviam se arregalado. À distância aproximada de 1 metro estava o dono de seu coração, a razão de seu tormento: Draco Malfoy. Estava elegante em seu traje social totalmente preto, com exceção da gravata que era prata e combinava com seus olhos. O semblante dele encontrava-se inexpressivo, mas os olhos estavam menos frios do 

que ele desejaria. Sentimentos contraditórios disputavam espaço em seu âmago. Encarou os surpresos olhos castanhos da advobruxa e a cólera pareceu correr em suas veias como veneno. Não se atreveu a mover nenhum músculo e por alguns momentos os dois apenas miraram um ao outro, como se suas vidas dependessem disso:

-Virginia... –ela fora o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio, degustando a sensação de pronunciar aquele nome depois de tanto tempo de ausência.

Gina recobrou seus movimentos ao ouvir a voz dele a chamá-la de modo tão frio. Olhou-o seriamente e descobriu que não gostava da maneira como ele estava agindo. Parecia contido demais e ela temia o que aconteceria se ele explodisse...Não sabia o que dizer, então apenas disse o nome dele à guisa de cumprimento:

-Draco. –e seu tom, ao contrário do dele, era caloroso e repleto de sentimentos nostálgicos.

Mal sabia Virginia que o que o havia trazido ali não eram simples saudades e sim profunda sede de vingança...Porém, estava prestes a descobrir.


	20. Não

Capítulo 20: Não

N/A1: Tem uma N/A 2 no final que eu gostaria que lessem ^^ Eu dedico esse capítulo à Dani Sly que sempre tem as reviews mais maravilhosas, à Babi e a Anna por se mostrarem entusiasmadas por cada vez que eu dizia que tinha escrito mais um pouco, à Grazi que além de querer saber o que eu já tinha escrito é minha psicóloga oficial e isso me deu incentivos extras para escrever e ao Bruno que me ajudou numa noite em que particularmente eu estava sem inspiração

_"A vida é mais simples do que a gente pensa; basta aceitar o impossível, dispensar o indispensável e suportar o intolerável." __**(Kathleen Norris)**_

Draco fechou os punhos e cruzou os braços em frente ao peito. Não sabia se a vontade maior era de abraçá-la ou de esganá-la. Dirigiu um olhar atento de cima abaixo à advobruxa e ao perceber a grande barriga que ela ostentava um brilho de raiva perpassou por seus olhos. Se outrora por algum momento tivesse cogitado ser cortês e perguntar se ela não iria convidá-lo a adentrar a casa, agora queria mandar qualquer sinal de polidez às favas.  
Ao ver o Malfoy se aproximar perigosamente de si, a ruiva recuou, receosa. Ele entrou sem cerimônias e bateu a porta atrás de si:

-Finalmente nos reencontramos, Virginia. –ele falou friamente –Pensou que poderia escapar de mim? Pensou que eu era idiota e nunca descobriria o quanto é traiçoeira e falsa moralista?!? –apontou o dedo em riste para ela, que foi cada vez mais recuando, até que caiu sentada no sofá.  
-Draco, eu posso explicar... –ela tentou argumentar, mas o loiro não permitiu.  
-Você não tem que me explicar nada! Está tudo muito óbvio para mim. Você nunca me amou, sua cretina! Você me enganou, me usou da pior forma possível, brincou com a minha confiança, com os meus sentimentos... –foi dizendo de forma enérgica, mas foi perdendo a força no final por ser delicado tal assunto para ele.

-Não, Draco! Eu te amei e eu te amo! Você tem que acreditar em mim...  
-Cale a boca! –exclamou, nervoso, levando uma de suas mãos a envolver o pescoço alvo e delicado dela –Então, foi divertido me fazer de idiota, Virginia? Porque eu acho que nesses sete meses você já teve tempo mais que suficiente para rir de mim. É hora de pagar a sua dívida. Você é culpada e não vai ter julgamento que te salve, advobruxa. Você fez o aborto e fugiu de mim. Fiquei que nem louco atrás de você e você...Já foi abrir as pernas pra outro e ainda me denunciou na imprensa. É só uma questão de tempo pra quererem me meter em Azkaban. Está feliz agora?  
Nos olhos de Gina havia uma dose extrema de temor e ao mesmo tempo de confusão. Ele tinha entendido tudo errado...  
-Draco...Eu não tenho outro e não fui eu quem te denunciou. –ela relatou, tentando fazer com que ele acreditasse no que ela falava, mas as palavras dela apenas fizeram com que o loiro apertasse com mais força o pescoço dela.  
-Mentirosa! –ele acusou –Você está grávida novamente. Quer que eu acredite em cegonha??? Você foi pra cama com outro! Quem é que vive com você nessa casa? Quero saber pra quem você foi abrir as pernas...

A ruiva concentrou-se e juntou toda a sua força em sua mão direita, que desferiu um tapa no lado esquerdo do rosto de Draco. Ele soltou-a e ergueu-se, massageando o local atingido:  
-Oh, dói ouvir a verdade, Virginia? Dói saber que é uma vagabunda que não vale o chão que pisa? –falou venenosamente e seus olhos mostravam fúria. Lágrimas brotaram dos olhos castanhos da advobruxa:  
-Dói ser acusada injustamente pelo homem que eu amo. –ela respondeu, com uma expressão de profunda tristeza.  
-Pára de insistir nisso! Você é uma vadia e eu sou um corno estúpido, essa é a verdade! Mas você sabe que eu não perdôo, Virginia. E eu não vou te perdoar. –garantiu sombriamente, agarrando-a pelos braços e puxando-a do sofá.

-Me solta, Draco! O que você vai fazer?!? –indagou, preocupada.  
Draco ignorou a resistência dela e puxou-a para fora da casa. Uma BMW preta estava estacionada em frente à casa:  
-Entra no carro. –Draco exigiu, sua voz parecia letalmente calma.  
Gina sabia que aquilo significava perigo e que não era uma boa idéia ficar na companhia dele naquele estado, portanto foi tentando ganhar tempo que disse:  
-Não. Draco você precisa se acalmar e...  
-ENTRA NA PORRA DO CARRO! –ele explodiu e quando ela hesitou, ele mesmo abriu a porta e empurrou-a lá dentro.  
Logo em seguida ele entrou do outro lado e deu a partida. Saiu cantando pneu, em alta velocidade. A primeira coisa em que a ruiva pôde pensar foi em colocar o cinto de segurança. A seguir respirou fundo, limpando as lágrimas que insistiam em turvar sua visão e dirigiu-se ao loiro:

-Draco, me escuta. Você está cometendo um erro. Eu não te traí em nenhum dos casos que você está pensando. –tentou chamá-lo à razão.  
-Eu não quero ouvir. Você mente. É uma cobra venenosa da pior espécie.  
-Olha, eu vou ser sincera com você. Completamente sincera, como eu nunca cheguei a ser com você.  
-Finalmente resolve se revelar como é! –um riso de escárnio escapou dos lábios dele.  
A advobruxa ignorou o comentário dele:  
-No começo, quando eu comecei a trabalhar para você. Eu...realmente estava querendo te entregar para a justiça. Queria te ver apodrecer em Azkaban, admito.

Draco sorriu, um sorriso que não demonstrava felicidade. Era um sorriso de demência, que deformava seus lábios finos querendo dizer que ele estivera certo, que deveria buscar vingança:  
-Está ficando interessante. –admitiu -Pode continuar.  
-Eu cheguei a escrever um dossiê sobre os crimes que você cometeu. Pretendia usá-lo para te botar atrás das grades. Mas então as coisas mudaram. Eu fui me envolvendo por você, me apaixonando. Ficava com a consciência pesada, comecei a vacilar na minha decisão de te mandar pra Azkaban. E então quando soube que estava grávida...Aquilo foi decisivo. Mais do que nunca eu sabia que não deveria mais cogitar te denunciar com aquele dossiê. Então eu o queimei. Isso foi antes de você me pedir para fazer o aborto.  
-Virginia, você admite ter feito o tal dossiê. A denúncia foi sobre a minha relação com o De La Torre. Você era uma das únicas pessoas que sabia disso. Quem além de você poderia ter me delatado?

-Eu não sei! Mas eu não fui! Eu juro que não fui eu, Draco! Pode me dar veritaserum se não acredita na minha palavra.  
-Tsc, tsc. Eu não vou cair nessa. Além do mais, ainda tem o fato de você ter ido pra cama com outro. Não tem perdão pra nenhuma das suas duas faltas. –ele disse entredentes e acelerou loucamente o carro.  
-DRACO, PÁRA!!! –ela gritou e não surtiu efeito, percebeu então que ele estava dirigindo na direção da falésia –DRACO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PÁRA ESSE CARRO! EU TE AMO, EU NÃO FIZ O ABORTO! ESSE FILHO É SEU!!!!  
No entanto, era tarde demais. Antes que Draco pudesse contestar as palavras de Virginia o carro despencou da falésia em direção ao mar. A ruiva gritava com toda sua força. Ela não queria morrer, não queria deixar que seu bebê morresse junto com ela. Porém, sabia que era tarde demais, que não havia nada que pudesse fazer, que aquela queda provavelmente a mataria.

Malfoy entrou em estado de transe. As últimas palavras de Gina ecoando em sua mente. Teria mesmo ela não feito o aborto? Estaria ela falando a verdade nos dois casos? A dúvida o corroia e aqueles poucos segundos de queda pareceram uma eternidade para ele.  
SPLASH! O carro caiu na água e não tardou a afundar. A água salgada entrava rapidamente no carro e ao sentir a temperatura fria desta, o loiro pareceu acordar de seu transe. Olhou para a mulher ao seu lado. Ela estava desacordada e sangue escorria de um ferimento localizado no canto esquerdo da testa dela. Desespero se apossou do Malfoy. O que é que ele tinha feito? Naquele instante ele soube que por mais que sua mente teimasse em querer duvidar, seu coração tinha a certeza.

A certeza de que aquela era a mulher que ele amava, que o que viveram era verdadeiro e que de forma alguma ele poderia deixá-la morrer. Aquele momento epifânico o fez perceber que Blás estivera certo, o amor não é um sentimento que vai embora de uma hora para outra. Ele a amava, era fato. Pôs-se então a agir, tentando consertar a burrada que havia feito. Àquela altura, apenas a parte perto do teto não tinha sido invadida pela água, o que ele sabia ser questão de segundos para acontecer. Sem mais perder tempo, respirou fundo, tomando todo fôlego que conseguiu, e apertou o botão para soltar o cinto de Gina.

"_Mas que inferno! Essa merda não quer soltar!"_ ele praguejou, ainda tentando abrir _"Merlin, por favor, me ajude. Não estou pedindo por mim, mas por ela e o bebê."_ O desespero diante da possibilidade de não conseguir assolou-o.  
Após mais dois segundos de luta, conseguiu desabotoar o cinto. "_Merlin, eu te amo!"_ pensou, com euforia. Draco pegou sua varinha com uma mão para usá-la caso a porta desse sinal de resistência – ele sabia que não teria fôlego para sempre. Contudo, a porta abriu com relativa facilidade. O loiro agarrou o corpo de Gina da melhor forma que pôde e usou magia para levá-los mais rápido à superfície. Foram segundos de agonia aqueles em que estavam subindo, o loiro estava prestes a não mais agüentar segurar sua respiração.

Foi quando o ar fresco bateu em seu rosto. Ele respirou profundamente. E com toda certeza nunca parecera tão maravilhoso encher os pulmões. A seguir encontrou-se num dilema, sabia que aparatar com uma mulher no final da gestação não era aconselhado. Mas ele pensou que tinha que arriscar, além do mais não seria uma longa aparatação. Ele aparatou dentro da casa da ruiva e a deitou no sofá. Em seguida chamou Hermione Granger pela lareira, a única pessoa em quem ele pensou na hora. A morena prestou os primeiros socorros à Gina, fazendo-a expelir toda água que tinha engolido, no entanto, ela continuava desacordada. Foi levada ao hospital St. Mungus por Hermione e Draco foi atrás.  
_ "Foda-se se a justiça está atrás de mim. A Gina não pode morrer, nem o bebê."_ Ele pensou, querendo se assegurar que tudo daria certo.

O loiro ficou na sala de espera e rapidamente ligou para Blás:  
-Alô. –o moreno disse do outro lado da linha.  
-Blás, sou eu, o Draco. Eu preciso que você venha agora mesmo pro hospital St. Mungus. –falou em tom de urgência.  
-Nossa, mas o que foi que aconteceu, cara? Você tá bem? –perguntou, preocupado.  
-Não faça perguntas agora. Depois eu te explico tudo. Venha de uma vez. Tchau. –e desligou o telefone sem maiores explicações.  
Pouco depois Hermione se aproximou de Draco:  
-Eu quero saber o que foi que aconteceu em Dover, Malfoy. –exigiu saber.

-Nada que seja da sua conta, Granger. –Draco resmungou.  
-Como assim não é da minha conta, Malfoy? A Gina é minha melhor amiga e minha cunhada. O que foi que você fez com ela? Você bateu com a cabeça dela em algum lugar e tentou afogá-la na banheira?  
-NÃO! Eu...eu tava puto da vida! A Virginia tinha prometido que ia fazer um aborto e depois some. Eu fico meses querendo achá-la e não acho. E daí eu sou denunciado por algo que praticamente só ela sabia. Então eu fico sabendo onde ela está e vou pra lá, querendo fazê-la pagar por me denunciar. Então a vejo com um barrigão. Logo pensei que ela estava grávida de outro, que tinha me chifrado logo após fugir. Então eu a forcei a entrar no carro e dirigi. Eu não estava raciocinando direito, estava cego pela raiva e pelo ciúme. Então eu joguei o carro da falésia e nós caímos no mar. E então ela tinha batido a cabeça e estava desacordada e eu percebi que não podia deixar que ela morresse...Apesar de tudo, ela é a mulher que eu amo... –narrou, de cabeça baixa.

Para a surpresa do loiro, Hermione abraçou-o:  
-Malfoy, você é um idiota. Você entendeu tudo errado. Não foi a Gina quem te denunciou, ela me disse e também eu sei que ela queimou há meses um dossiê que tinha feito contra você. E você não foi traído, ela não fez o aborto. Eu sou testemunha, ela não conseguiu. Ela te ama. Ela quer ter esse filho. –disse e então soltou o loiro.  
-Merlin! O que foi que eu fiz? –ele enterrou o rosto nas mãos –Se ela morrer a culpa é minha, se o nosso bebê morrer a culpa é minha. –disse com a voz abafada.  
Nesse instante um curandeiro veio correndo até os dois:  
-Dra. Weasley, a Srta. Weasley acordou e está em trabalho de parto. Ela está chamando desesperadamente por um tal de "Draco Malfoy". Traga esse homem até ela antes que ela nos enlouqueça.

-Eu sou Draco Malfoy. –o loiro disse e o semblante do curandeiro demonstrou alívio.  
-Ai, ai. Parto prematuro. –Hermione disse em tom preocupado.  
-Isso é muito ruim? –o loiro quis saber, enquanto caminhava junto com a medibruxa e o curandeiro.  
-Quanto mais prematuro, maior a chance de complicações durante o parto e maior as chances do bebê nascer mais fraco e até mesmo falecer. Mas faltava pouco para completar 9 meses. O que me preocupa é não saber a extensão dos danos que a batida na cabeça que a Gina teve.  
Logo chegaram à sala em que o parto seria realizado:  
-Draco! –Gina exclamou ao vê-lo.

-Eu estou aqui. –e então percebeu que ela parecia pálida demais –Eu acredito em você. Me perdoe.  
Ela estendeu a mão para que Draco a segurasse:  
-Sim...Ahhhhhhhh! –gemeu de dor –Eu perdôo. –e apertou a mão do loiro com força.  
A respiração dela estava acelerada. Hermione aproximou-se:  
-Posicione-se, Gina. Agora respire de forma curta e faça força.

A ruiva fez força enquanto apertava tanto a mão de Draco que já estava ficando dormente, mas ele não ligava. Sabia que ela estava sentindo dor e era para conceber o filho deles, era mais do que justo que ele tivesse sua mão esmagada por ela. O rosto dela estava vermelho e suado, tamanho era o esforço que fazia.  
-Força, querida. Eu estou aqui com você. Você vai conseguir. –Draco falou, tentando de alguma forma incentivá-la.  
Um pequeno sorriso surgiu no rosto dela, mesclado a uma expressão de dor. Ela estava concentrada. Ela sentia o apoio de Draco. Era cada vez mais difícil de fazer força, sua visão estava ficando turva, mas ela ia conseguir. Ela tinha que conseguir...

Foi quando um choro agudo preencheu o ar. Gina sorriu, tombando a parte superior do tronco e a cabeça na cama. Sentia-se leve e ao mesmo tempo não parecia sentir muito. Estava de olhos abertos, mas parecia enxergar cada vez menos. O mundo parecia estar se fechando a sua volta. A sensação de dever cumprido a invadia:  
-Alex...nosso filho, Draco... –foi a última coisa que ela disse antes de fechar os olhos.  
PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! A máquina acusava que o coração de Virginia tinha parado de bater. A equipe entrou em alvoroço, tentando reanimá-la. Draco mais do que rápido se viu sendo levado para longe dela, contra sua vontade. Tinha sido preciso dois medibruxos fortes para arrastá-lo para fora dali:

-Não pode ficar aqui, Sr. Malfoy. –um deles avisou.  
-MAS É A MINHA MULHER QUE ESTÁ LÁ DENTRO MORRENDO! –ele se exaltou.  
-Nós faremos o possível para salvá-la. –o outro o informou.  
-Eu não quero que façam o possível. Eu quero que façam o impossível! –exigiu e em seguida foi para a sala de espera.  
Blás, que estava lá, levantou-se assim que viu o amigo:  
-Draco, onde é que você estava? Primeiro você me chama aqui e depois some...

-Cala a boca, Blás. –foi categórico –Eu te chamei aqui porque você vai ser meu advobruxo de defesa na acusação que saiu no jornal hoje. E eu estou aqui porque a Virginia está internada. –informou e sentou-se, enterrando a cabeça nas mãos.  
-Draco, você parece acabado. Eu não entendo...Você não estava com raiva dela?  
-Não foi ela quem me denunciou. E ela não fez o aborto...  
-Como não? –o moreno o interrompeu.  
-Ela acabou de dar à luz ao nosso filho. Só que então houve uma complicação e o coração dela parou de bater. Me tiraram da sala enquanto tentavam reanimá-la. Eu não sei o que vou fazer se a Gina morrer...A culpa vai ser minha... –esfregou os olhos, tentando impedir que lágrimas caíssem deles.  
-O que foi que você fez? –quis saber.

-Eu não tô com cabeça pra falar disso agora.  
-Tá então. –o advobruxo concedeu –Mas saiba que eu tô aqui se você precisar.  
-Obrigado.  
Os dois ficaram lá na sala de espera, em silêncio, sentados lado a lado. Seria cômico se não fosse trágico. Cerca de 1h se passou até que Hermione apareceu na sala de espera. Draco imediatamente levantou-se, como se onde estivesse sentado anteriormente estivesse em chamas:  
-O que houve com a Virginia? –ele quis saber, mas em seus olhos havia receio.  
Hermione estava séria. Olhou profundamente nos olhos acinzentados de Malfoy antes de dizer:

-Ela está viva. –o loiro sorriu e quase teve vontade de abraçar a medibruxa -Essa é a notícia boa sobre ela. A ruim é que ela tinha fraturado o crânio durante o acidente de carro e isso fez com que os vasos sanguíneos ficassem mais frágeis. Durante o parto a Gina fez muita força, o que ocasionou o rompimento de alguns desses vasos, causando edema cerebral e conseqüentemente a entrada dela em coma. Sinto muito, não há previsão nem garantias de que sairá dele.  
-DROGA! –gritou Draco e as janelas de vidro do andar explodiram.  
-Controle-se, Malfoy. –Hermione o repreendeu.  
-Me controlar, Granger? Você tem idéia de como estou me sentindo?!?  
Ela respirou profundamente:  
-Não é fácil pra mim também. Eu já disse que a Gina é uma pessoa muito querida pra mim. –houve alguns instantes de silêncio entre eles –Quer ver o seu filho, Malfoy? É um lindo menino.

Um brilho de orgulho passou pelos olhos azuis acinzentados e ele respondeu:  
-Quero sim. Posso levar o Blás junto?  
Só então a medibruxa percebeu a presença do moreno na sala. Acenou educadamente para ele e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente para o Malfoy. Ele então chamou o amigo:  
-Venha comigo ver o seu afilhado.  
-Meu afilhado? –perguntou, surpreso.  
-Sim, você será o padrinho do Alex, a não ser que não queira...Mas seria uma grande desfeita.  
Blás sorriu:  
-Claro que quero! Será uma honra.

Os três dirigiram-se até a ala da maternidade. Havia uma sala com um grande vidro na qual era possível ver muitos bebês em seus pequenos leitos.  
-O seu é aquele, Malfoy. Terceira fileira, o primeiro. –a medibruxa informou.  
-E-eu...posso pegá-lo no colo?  
Na verdade ele não podia. Mas ao ver a expressão esperançosa e a emoção mal contida na voz dele, Hermione cedeu:  
-Sim. Espere um instante que eu o trarei até aqui.

Draco sorriu e esperou impacientemente até que ela voltasse com seu filho. Cuidadosamente Hermione o passou para o colo do pai. Ele observou cada detalhe do pequeno Alex. A pele suave e rosada, os cabelos tão claros que só podiam ser vistos de perto. Sorriu ao perceber que o nariz e os lábios tinham saído à mãe. Uma mãozinha do bebê alcançou o dedo indicador de Draco e envolveu-o. Em seguida, os olhinhos abriram:  
-Os meus olhos. –Draco murmurou ao mirar os olhos do pequeno, uma lágrima escorreu por sua face –Alexander Weasley Malfoy. Alex, meu filho... –ele disse, emocionado como nunca imaginaria estar por uma criança.  
De fato aquele era seu filho. Não havia como negar. E ele tinha julgado tão mal a mulher que amava...E agora ela estava naquela situação. Culpa o corroía de uma forma que doía pensar em Virginia Weasley.

Deixou que Blás segurasse o bebê um pouco:  
-Vou te ensinar a ser um garanhão, Alex. Vai ser o terror das menininhas. –Blás fez graça –Terá muito o que aprender comigo.  
Draco esfregou os olhos:  
-Não pense que vai levar o meu filho pro mau caminho.  
Hermione segurou o riso, ainda mais ao ouvir a resposta de Blás:  
-Olha quem fala...O sujo falando do mal lavado...

***

A medibruxa Hermione Weasley adentrou o quarto de sua amiga. Não tinha idéia de quando ou se sua cunhada sairia daquela situação, mas ainda assim queria ao menos se fazer um pouco presente.

"_Quem sabe se a Gina sentir por perto a energia das pessoas que a amam e a querem de volta isso ajude...Nem sempre a magia tem todas as respostas." _Respirou profundamente e então reparou sem surpresa alguma que sua amiga estava acompanhada. _"O Malfoy deve estar se sentindo horrivelmente culpado pelo estado da Gina. Em parte bem feito pra ele, mas por outro lado...Não quero nem pensar se por acaso o Rony ficasse internado no hospital por minha causa."_

Draco Malfoy estava adormecido. Uma de suas mãos segurava a mão esquerda de Gina e ele tinha a cabeça e parte do tronco apoiados na cama, descansando seus braços. Havia apenas a branda luz de um pequeno abajur em cima da mesa de cabeceira. Aquela luz era insuficiente para mostrar as olheiras debaixo dos olhos do loiro. Hermione percebia que realmente o Malfoy deveria estar arrependido e que amava Gina, mas ele parecia estar destruindo a si mesmo ficando ali praticamente o tempo todo. Um suspiro escapou de seus lábios e então ela parou ao lado dele:

-Malfoy. –ela chamou, baixinho.

O loiro nem se mexeu, continuava a dormir em seu sono pesado.

-Malfoy! –ela insistiu, dessa vez mais alto.

Finalmente ele abriu os olhos. Bocejou antes de perguntar, sonolento:

-O que aconteceu, Granger?

-Hum, Malfoy, eu acho que você deveria ir pra sua casa.

-E eu acho que você deveria cuidar da sua própria vida. –respondeu de mau humor.

A morena revirou os olhos, mas resolveu relevar e ignorar o comentário dele:

-Eu entendo que você queira ficar ao lado da Gina nesse momento, mas pare e pense um pouco, Malfoy. Você acha que a Gina ia querer que você deixasse de viver a sua própria vida? –e o silêncio da parte dele incentivou-a a continuar –Não estou dizendo que você não deva visitá-la. Apenas que viva. O pequeno Alex precisa de você, Draco Malfoy. Seja forte.

-Tsc, tsc. Odeio quando você está certa, Granger. – ele resmungou e então se levantou da cadeira em que estivera sentado por um longo tempo –Eu te amo, Virginia. Volte para mim e para o nosso filho. –ele sussurrou baixinho para a ruiva, não querendo que Hermione escutasse, enquanto acariciava a mão da mulher.

A morena não querendo olhar pra o loiro enquanto ele se despedia da amiga, voltou-se para o aparelho que marcava o ritmo cardíaco de Gina. Para sua surpresa os batimentos cardíacos tinham aumentado. Hermione começou a pensar no que poderia ter causado aquela reação.

Draco lançou um último olhar para a ocupante do leito e em seguida afastou-se. Ao ver o loiro se aproximando de si ela abriu um grande sorriso:

-O que foi Granger? –ele perguntou, achando estranho o modo como ela estava sorrindo.

-Os batimentos cardíacos da Gina tinham aumentado agora a pouco, Malfoy. –ela respondeu e Draco continuava com uma cara de interrogação –Foi bem na hora em que você estava se despedindo dela. Ela chegou a apertar a sua mão ou fez algum movimento?

-Não, ela não fez nenhum movimento.

-E o que foi que você disse para ela? –perguntou, séria.

-É mesmo necessário que eu diga? -Draco tentou resguardar-se.

-Sim, Malfoy. Não estou perguntando por pura curiosidade. –assegurou.

-Bom...Eu disse que a amava e pedi que ela voltasse para mim e para o nosso filho. –Draco respondeu, meio sem-graça.

Mais uma vez um sorriso apareceu nos lábios de Hermione:

-É provável que seja um estado comatoso, mas responsivo. O que quer dizer que as chances dela acordar aumentam por não ser um coma profundo.

-Que ótimo! –Draco se entusiasmou.

-Eu disse que aumentam, mas você não deve ter tanta esperança, Malfoy. Se a Gina não acordar daqui alguns dias ou semanas as chances dela permanecer assim indefinidamente são grandes.

Draco baixou a cabeça:

-Posso ver o meu filho de novo? –perguntou para a medibruxa enquanto saíam do quarto de Gina.

-Sim, Malfoy. Adiantaria eu dizer que não? –devolveu, num tom cansado.

-Não. Você é esperta, Granger. Também, com aquele marido que você tem, era de se esperar que entre os dois você fosse o cérebro do casal...

A morena revirou os olhos:

-Já vai começar com a implicância, Malfoy? Eu também sei jogar sujo com palavras, e sem descer do salto posso te deixar bem transtornado. Acredite, você não quer me provocar. –avisou.

-O que te fizer dormir melhor, Granger. –respondeu em seu tom arrastado.

Fizeram o resto do caminho até a maternidade em silêncio. Era tarde da noite e o corredor do berçário estava vazio exceto por eles e mais dois homens que estavam conversando e a quem Draco não prestou a mínima atenção. Ele esperou até que Hermione trouxesse Alexander até ele. Pegou o bebê em seus braços e abriu um sorriso genuíno. De repente ele escutou alguém dizer:

-Hey, Malfoy!

Instantaneamente o loiro virou a cabeça para o lugar de onde vinha a voz. Foi cegado por um flash de máquina fotográfica:

-Mas que porra é essa?!? –ele perguntou, irritado, com seus olhos claros ainda afetados pelo luminoso flash de luz.

-Senhor Malfoy, considerando-se o fato de que a sua esposa, Parvati Malfoy, está internada na ala psiquiátrica do hospital e do seu caso com Virginia Weasley, a qual deu à luz hoje...O que acha que a sociedade vai pensar do senhor, sendo um homem casado ter um filho com uma amante? –o repórter perguntou.

-Mas quem deixou vocês dois entrarem aqui? –Draco perguntou se referindo ao repórter e ao fotógrafo –Afinal, isso aqui é um hospital ou uma espelunca qualquer???

-Liberdade de ir e vir. –disse rapidamente o repórter e continuou com suas perguntas –Como foi esconder Virginia Weasley enquanto ela estava grávida? Qual é o nome da criança? Acha que é um exemplo de bom pai mesmo com as acusações que foram feitas contra o senhor?

Hermione percebeu que Draco Malfoy estava espumando de raiva e só não tinha atacado ainda os dois homens por estar segurando seu filho. Ela interveio:

-Cavalheiros, isso aqui é um hospital. Tem gente doente aqui, tem gente morrendo. Será que não poderiam ter um pouco mais de respeito? Aqui não é lugar para uma entrevista. Vão embora. Ou então eu chamarei os seguranças para tirá-los daqui. –ameaçou.

Os dois homens saíram de lá. Não plenamente satisfeitos, mas a foto já daria o que falar...E foi apenas depois que os dois foram embora que Draco percebeu que seu filho estava chorando. O loiro olhou para Hermione, como que perguntando o que fazer.

-Ah, deve ter sido o flash que o assustou. Passe ele para cá que eu posso tentar fazê-lo parar.

-Não, Granger. Eu vou tentar primeiro. –teimou.

Meio incerto, Draco embalou o bebê em seus braços:

-Shiu. Calminha, pequeno Alex. O papai tá aqui com você. Eu não vou deixar que ninguém te machuque. Quem é o garotinho do papai? –sussurrou no ouvido da criança e ao ver que estava funcionando, beijou o topo da cabeça de Alex e abraçou-o em seguida –Bom garoto. Eu amo você e a sua mãe também te ama.

Hermione estava meio estupefata pela cena, não era como se ela esperasse que Draco conseguisse ser afetuoso:

-Nossa, Malfoy. Devo reconhecer que você leva jeito com ele.

Um sorriso convencido surgiu nos lábios finos dele:

-É meu filho.

Pouco depois Alex adormece e Draco o entrega de volta a Hermione que o leva de volta para onde ele estava anteriormente:

-Agora tchau, Malfoy. Não quero ver a sua cara aqui se você não tiver descansado, comido direito ou trabalhado.

-Você não é minha mãe, Granger. Além do mais, eu sei o que é melhor para mim.

"_E eu sou a mulher de Merlin."_ A morena pensou, revirando os olhos.

***

Era meio da tarde e Draco encontrava-se em seu escritório na M Corporation. Contrariava seu costume de bom inglês e já estava na terceira xícara de café. O notebook estava ligado, papéis e documentos, espalhados pela mesa. Num dia normal nunca que sua mesa estaria aquela bagunça! Draco Malfoy estava lutando contra o cansaço, lutando contra si mesmo para conseguir trabalhar naquele dia. Não tinha pregado o olho a noite inteira, ficara rolando de um lado para o outro na cama, pensando em Gina e se algum dia ela voltaria a ser o que fora outrora ou se então permaneceria como um vegetal por sua causa. Sentia-se um lixo, o pior ser humano na face da terra.

O IB tocou. Draco suspirou e sem a mínima vontade apertou o botão:

-O que é, Samantha?

-Percy Weasley está aqui para vê-lo. –ela anunciou e tinha algo estranho em sua voz, algo que Draco não se preocupou em tentar identificar.

-Não estou com saco pra receber ninguém. –respondeu e seu tom inquestionavelmente deixava isso claro.

-Não é como se eu pudesse impedi-lo, ele diz que vai entrar por bem ou por mal.

Draco desligou o IB na cara da secretária. Poucos segundos depois a porta era aberta com selvageria e um decidido Percy Weasley entrava, parecendo furioso e apontando a varinha para o loiro:

-EU VOU TE MATAR, MALFOY! – e jogou um exemplar do Profeta Diário em cima da escrivaninha.

O olhar do loiro baixou da varinha do Weasley para a capa do jornal. Visualizou aquela foto que haviam tirado na noite anterior quando segurava Alex e o título da matéria era "O FRUTO DO PECADO: NASCE O FILHO DE DRACO MALFOY E SUA AMANTE VIRGINIA WEASLEY".

Draco rolou os olhos e voltou a encarar Percy:

-Tsc, tsc. O que você quer que eu faça, Weasley? –perguntou, aparentando não se importar muito.

-Você deveria ter calado a boca da imprensa como já fez tantas vezes. –respondeu, como se fosse óbvio, ainda apontando a varinha na direção de Draco –Mas não, você tinha que desmoralizar a minha irmã. Da melhor advobruxa restou apenas um corpo que jaz num leito de um hospital. É sua culpa ela estar naquele estado, Malfoy. Vai ser hipócrita o suficiente para negar?

Draco deu um profundo suspiro:

-Não nego.

-Tenho um bom motivo para matá-lo. –disse, querendo afirmar a si mesmo que o que estava prestes a fazer era para lavar a honra de sua irmã.

-Não é como se eu estivesse me sentindo muito inclinado a viver, sabe? –outro suspiro –Eu amo a sua irmã, Weasley. Eu cometi um erro terrível. Saber que ela está em coma por minha causa está me matando. Eu não posso te culpar por querer me matar, mas acho que deixar meu filho órfão não é a melhor opção.

-A minha família seria muito mais capaz de criar a criança do que você. Você não é exemplo nenhum a ser seguido, Malfoy.

-Abaixe essa varinha, Weasley. –ordenou e não foi atendido –Tá bom então, vá em frente e me mate. Daí a Gina acorda e quem vai morrer pra ela vai ser você.

Percy pareceu hesitar e em poucos segundos guardou a varinha em suas vestes:

-Dessa vez passa, Malfoy. E é bom que você seja um bom pai. Saiba que eu não fui o único a ficar indignado com o que aconteceu. Passar bem. –e saiu andando a passos rápidos e pesados do escritório.

Draco afundou a cabeça em suas mãos. Franziu o cenho ao sentir sua cabeça começar a doer. Esticou o braço e pegou o IB, teclando para falar com Zabini:

-Tá com algum problema, Draco? –a voz do consliglieri perguntou do outro lado da linha.

-Tsc, tsc. Mais problemas do que já tenho? –tentou ironizar.

-Bem...Na verdade há mais um problema...

-Qual? –Draco perguntou, lutando para manter sua voz estável.

-Os aurores querem que você aguarde o julgamento em Azkaban...

Draco o cortou:

-Tudo o que eu mais precisava! Uma estadia em Azkaban... –satirizou –Mas que porra! –revoltou-se.

-Eu vou aí. –Blás anunciou e desligou o IB antes que o loiro pudesse dizer qualquer coisa mais.

Draco levantou-se de sua cadeira e foi até o divã, jogando-se no mesmo. O mundo, o mundo que havia construído parecia estar ruindo em grandes proporções e ele não parecia estar preparado para isso. Sabia que precisava pensar para conseguir sair daquela situação. Mas saber disso não tornava o ato de pensar mais fácil em si, não quando tantas coisas ruins estavam tramitando ao mesmo tempo. Os problemas tomavam sua mente de modo a mexer com seu emocional e a falta de racionalidade definitivamente não era algo que o ajudaria a achar a luz no fim do túnel.

O loiro nem sabia quanto tempo havia se passado quando ouviu baterem à porta. Não deu qualquer atenção ao barulho e em seguida Blás adentrou a sala de presidente:

-Cara, eu sei que as coisas não têm dado muito certo pra você ultimamente, mas...

-Mas o quê, Zabini? –perguntou com selvageria –Poupe-me do seu discursozinho pseudo-animador.

O moreno revirou os olhos:

-Pare com essa auto-piedade, Malfoy. Acredite, não combina com você. –falou e Draco apenas cruzou os braços e olhou para o teto, aproveitou então para continuar a falar –Eu sei que o Draco Malfoy frio e racional ainda está aí. Se esse Draco Malfoy não der as caras, daí sim podemos dizer que tudo estará perdido.

-Certo, Blás. Me traz firewhisky. –falou, olhando diretamente para o outro.

-Hum, Draco, eu não acho que beber vai ajudar em alguma coisa. –foi sincero em sua opinião.

-Cale a boca e faça o que eu disse. –o loiro sentou-se no divã, sério.

Ao ver que Draco não estava para brincadeiras, o moreno deu de ombros e conjurou uma garrafa, dando-a na mão de Malfoy. O loiro, por sua vez, revirou os olhos e conjurou dois copos, determinando:

-Você vai beber comigo. –e quando Blás abriu a boca para contradizê-lo, Draco não permitiu –Eu não perguntei se você queria, Zabini.

-Ótimo. A sua parte mandona voltou. Espero que isso signifique que o resto também vai.

Draco exibiu um sorriso enviesado e serviu os dois copos:

-Ainda não é o fim. É preciso muito mais para se acabar com Draco Malfoy. –declarou e foi a vez do vice-presidente sorrir –Eu vou sair dessa, Blás.

Cada um deles tomou meio copo. Blás ficou quieto, observando Draco, o qual parecia perdido em pensamentos. Não ousou interromper os pensamentos do chefe ou quem sabe poderia sobrar para ele. Foi que Draco encarou-o e perguntou:

-Você pode impedir que os aurores me prendam?

-Hum, não se o próprio Chefe de Execução das Leis da Magia assinar um mandato de prisão. E é justamente isso o que os aurores estão tentando fazer acontecer.

-O Chefe de Execução das Leis da Magia, é? –perguntou retoricamente enquanto um sorriso misterioso surgia em seus lábios.

-Draco...O que é que você tem em mente? –o advobruxo falou.

-É hora de cobrar uma velha dívida.

***

Hermione entrou no quarto de Gina no St. Mungus. Como ela esperava, não estava vazio. Molly, Fleur, Evelyn e Rony rodeavam a cama de sua cunhada.

-Por que a Tia Gina tá dormindo tanto? –ouviu a voz curiosa da inocente Evelyn.

A medibruxa lançou um olhar de pena para a criança e disse:

-Eve, lembra a história da Bela Adormecida que eu contei pra você? –e a ruivinha acenou afirmativamente –Então, a princesa Aurora fica desacordada em sono profundo, assim como a sua tia Gina.

-Então a tia Gina furou o dedo? –perguntou, tentando entender.

-Não, querida, ela não furou. –foi tudo o que a morena respondeu.

-E cadê o tio Draco? Ele é que nem o príncipe Filipe era para a princesa Aurora. Ele é o príncipe da tia Gina, ele pode acordar ela. –falou seriamente.

Hermione abraçou Eve:

-Infelizmente as coisas não funcionam dessa maneira, mocinha. Tudo o que podemos fazer é esperar.

Nesse instante Molly Weasley fungou e Fleur suspirou profundamente. Rony abraçou a mãe. Molly lembrava-se perfeitamente de sua nora Hermione dizer que sua filha poderia tanto acordar nos próximos dias quanto não acordar. Tudo o que mais queria era que ela saísse daquele coma. Não tinha participado da vida de Virginia naqueles últimos meses e agora corria o risco de nunca mais poder conversar com ela. Aquilo a estava matando como a mãe que era.

-E o meu neto? Quando é que eu vou poder levá-lo para casa? –Molly perguntou para Hermione.

A morena lançou um rápido olhar para o marido, antes de encarar a matriarca Weasley. Receava qual seria a reação, principalmente de Rony, depois dela falar:

-Bem, na verdade eu tinha vindo aqui para falar do Alex. Imaginei que estariam com a Gina. O Alex já está medicamente liberado...

-Então quando a mamãe pode levá-lo, Mi? –Rony perguntou para a esposa.

-Hum, a questão é que como a Gina está incapacitada, o parente mais próximo do Alex é o Malfoy.

Ronald fuzilou a esposa:

-Você espera que eu deixe o meu sobrinho aos cuidados de um bandido? –perguntou revoltado.

-O Tio Draco não é bandido! –Evelyn, que estava nos braços de Fleur, clamou.

Hermione parecia embaraçada pelo olhar de ódio que o marido estava lançando em sua direção. Não queria brigar com o ruivo ali. Molly pousou uma mão sobre o ombro direito dele:

-Filho, a Hermione tem razão. O Malfoy é o pai.

-Isso mesmo. –Hermione disse –A criança foi registrada como Alexander Weasley Malfoy. Filho de Virginia Molly Weasley e Draco Malfoy.

-Mas e não tem um jeito de evitarmos que o Malfoy tenha a guarda da criança? –Rony perguntou, ainda não desistindo.

-Apenas se ele não quiser ficar com o filho. –Fleur respondeu.

-Do jeito que o Malfoy é egocêntrico, eu duvido que dê importância para a existência de alguém que não seja a si mesmo. É provável que ele não queira ficar com o Alex e essa seria a melhor coisa que ele poderia fazer por essa criança. –o ruivo expôs a sua opinião e dessa vez as pessoas no quarto pareciam estar sem argumentos para contradizê-lo.

***

Draco Malfoy saiu o prédio da M Corporation acompanhado por 2 seguranças, os quais o lembravam ironicamente de seus asseclas Crabbe e Goyle nos tempos de Hogwarts. Na época de escola os usava principalmente para poder dizer o que quisesse para seus desafetos sem que recebesse represálias. Na maioria das vezes funcionava, constatou. Contudo, agora necessitava de seguranças para conter o assédio da imprensa.

"_Está praticamente o mesmo inferno da vez em que a Gina me acusou entre outras coisas de ser o mandante da MMVO. Agora, além de estar enrascado com a justiça bruxa a minha imagem de modelo familiar da comunidade bruxa foi por água abaixo também." _ Pensou enquanto passava pela multidão de repórteres que se acotovelava tentando, em vão, chegar perto de Draco e gritando perguntas na esperança de que ele as respondesse. Doce ilusão dos repórteres...Falar que Malfoy queria que eles sumissem de sua frente seria definitivamente um eufemismo do que ia na mente dele.

Draco deu graças aos céus quando entrou em sua limusine.

-Ewan, para o Ministério da Magia. –informou o motorista.

-Sim, Sr. Malfoy. –respondeu e deu partida no carro.

Malfoy recostou-se contra o banco e tentou relaxar, enquanto pensava em qual abordagem utilizaria para conseguir o que queria de Kingsley Shacklebolt, o Chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia. Pelos seus cálculos não seria tão difícil assim. Não que Shacklebolt fosse corrupto, pelo contrário, mas ele simplesmente devia a Draco...por todos aqueles anos os dois não haviam se falado, mas chegara a hora em que isso se fazia necessário e obviamente Draco não deixaria que o momento passasse. 

Draco adentrou o Ministério da Magia de forma imponente, de cabeça erguida, andando pelo suntuoso e longo saguão. O chão escuro de madeira era tão polido e lustroso quanto os sapatos usados pelo Malfoy. Era indiferente ao movimento a sua volta de pessoas circulando pelo saguão indo ou saindo das lareiras douradas. As grandiosas estátuas, que também serviam como fonte no meio do saguão, dos irmãos mágicos mereceu apenas um mero relanceio do loiro. Ele seguiu reto e passou pelos portões dourados que havia no fundo do saguão. Passou pela mesa de segurança meneando a cabeça para o bruxo que ali trabalhava e que obviamente o conhecia. Parou em frente a um dos muitos elevadores. Assim que as grades do mesmo se abriram ele e mais alguns bruxos entraram no elevador. Esperou impacientemente que o elevador chegasse ao nível dois e então após a voz feminina dizer "Nível dois, Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, que inclui a Seção de Controle do Uso Indevido da Magia, o Quartel-General dos Aurores e os Serviços Administrativos da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos" e que a porta se abrisse, para então sair do elevador.

Andou a passos decididos até a porta em que se lia escrito em preto numa placa dourada "Escritório de Kingsley Shacklebolt, Chefe do Dpto.". Bateu três vezes à porta e ouviu uma voz de mulher dizer:

-Entre. –e foi isso o que ele fez.

Era uma sala pequena e não muito iluminada. As paredes estavam cobertas por decretos, atos e leis mágicas, todos enquadrados em molduras simples. No fundo, à direita havia uma porta de madeira polida e à esquerda uma escrivaninha. Por trás da escrivaninha estava sentada uma mulher que devia ter trinta e poucos anos, pele morena, cabelos escuros e lisos presos no alto de sua cabeça num penteado rígido e óculos de armação preta. Olhou para Draco e curiosamente perguntou:

-Em que posso ajudá-lo, Sr. Malfoy?

-Eu gostaria de falar com Shacklebolt. Poderia avisá-lo?

A secretária pegou o IB e falou com o chefe por ele:

-Sr. Shacklebolt, o Sr. Malfoy está aqui e deseja vê-lo. –alguns instantes de silêncio com a secretária ouvindo –Ok. –e desligou –Pode entrar, Sr. Malfoy. –disse para o loiro, que se dirigiu para a porta à esquerda.

Não perdeu seu tempo batendo à porta uma vez que já havia sido anunciado. Fechou-a assim que passou por ela, em seguida olhou para Shacklebolt. O bruxo negro ganhara linhas de expressão em seu rosto e alguns fios de cabelos brancos, Draco pôde perceber em um rápido exame. Foram momentos tensos aqueles em que ambos se encaravam como se estivessem medindo um ao outro. Kingsley foi o primeiro a falar:

-Sente-se, Malfoy. –e fez um gesto apontando a cadeira em frente à mesa.

Draco caminhou a passos lentos e calculados, sentando-se após um segundo de hesitação em que ficara em pé, próximo a cadeira, ainda encarando o bruxo negro:

-Olá Shacklebolt, há quanto tempo! –saudou-o, estendendo sua mão em um gesto pacífico de cumprimento.

Por uma fração de segundo houve desconfiança na expressão do ex-auror, mas logo vestiu uma máscara de neutralidade e apertou brevemente a mão que o loiro oferecia:

-O que o traz aqui, Malfoy? –foi direto ao ponto.

Draco fingiu indignação ao responder em remoque:

-Como é que alguém consegue chegar a um cargo tão importante no Ministério da Magia sendo tão não cortês?

Kingsley revirou os olhos antes de responder:

-Não pensei que fosse do seu feitio fazer visitas de cortesia...Aliás, sei que não é. Portanto estava apenas tentando simplificar as coisas. Você veio aqui por um motivo. Eu quero saber qual é, porque quanto mais cedo resolvermos isso, melhor. Eu sou um homem muito ocupado...

-Poupe-me do seu discurso, Shacklebolt. Eu também tenho mais o que fazer. –e respirou fundo –Portanto eu não atrasarei a sua vida se você não atrasar a minha. –declarou seriamente, recebendo um gesto de concordância de Shacklebolt e seu silêncio como um incentivo a continuar –Presumo que se lembre do voto perpétuo que fizemos durante a guerra.

Kingsley tentou esconder a sua surpresa por o loiro trazer aquele assunto à tona e repreendeu-se por não ter pensado antes que seria sobre aquilo que Malfoy queria falar:

-Obviamente que me lembro, Malfoy.

-Pois bem. Como eu prometi no voto perpétuo, eu nunca contei para ninguém o que implicou ser o Espião-X. Você bem sabe a quantidade de informações que passei ao Ministério ao ser forçado a penetrar no cerne do mundo do crime. Vocês me devem muito, inclusive a garantia de que não seria preso até onde fosse a sua influência, lembra? Eu entrei nessa por causa daquele voto perpétuo, eu sabia que era uma questão de tempo para que Voldemort perdesse e eu não queria estar do lado perdedor. Então nem hesitei ao aceitar a sua proposta, Shacklebolt. Agora os aurores estão fazendo pressão para que você assine o mandato de prisão para que eu aguarde julgamento em Azkaban. A situação está em suas mãos...

-Não aja como se fosse uma vítima nessa história, Malfoy. Nós dois sabemos que você se aproveitou muito da posição em que o voto perpétuo te colocou, aproveitou em benefício próprio na maior parte das vezes.

Draco exibiu um pequeno sorriso sarcástico antes de responder:

-Eu não deixei de cumprir a minha parte do trato. Quer que eu chame o avalista? Tenho certeza que Dumbledore faria o favor de te dizer que estou certo.

-Deixe Dumbledore fora disso. Ele está nos EUA, auxiliando Potter, no cargo de conselheiro.

-Deixarei ele fora disso se você for justo, Shacklebolt. Eu estou dizendo que não descumpri e você deveria saber disso, eu estaria morto. E você estará se não me impedir de ir preso, isso está ao seu alcance. Ignore a pressão que os aurores estão fazendo e pronto. É o mínimo que pode fazer. –foi incisivo –Esse voto já me custou mais do que você imagina.

Kingsley respirou profundamente:

-Está bem, Malfoy. Eu não vou assinar o mandato de prisão, satisfeito? O seu advogado pode cuidar do resto, presumo... –e Draco fez que sim –Muito bem, tem minha palavra.

O loiro sorriu presunçosamente:

-Sabia que conseguiria trazê-lo à razão. Pode não ser lá muito cortês, mas nenhum homem chega a chefe de departamento se for burro.

-Devo considerar isso um elogio? –ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Sim. –Draco confirmou e em seguida estendeu a mão para Shacklebolt, que a apertou –Não vou mais tomar o seu tempo. Foi um prazer negociar com você.

-Passar bem. –respondeu quando Draco já saía da sala.

Ao passar pela secretária de Shacklebolt, o loiro fez um aceno com a cabeça para indicar que estava se despedindo.

-Até mais ver, Sr. Malfoy. –ela respondeu.

Draco sentia-se aliviado de ter resolvido aquele problema. Era algo a menos a pesar em sua extensa lista de preocupações. Seus passos estavam bem menos pesados ao deixar o Ministério da Magia, embora seu ar continuasse arrogante. Andava em direção a sua limusine quando seu celular tocou. Permitiu-se sorrir.

"_Deve ser o Blás. Que sorte, eu estava exatamente pensando em ligar para ele para contar sobre o meu sucesso no Ministério." _Pensou, caçando o celular em um de seus bolsos.

-Alô. –Draco atendeu –Granger? Por que está me ligando? A Virginia acordou? –perguntou esperançoso –Ah, pensei que sim. Que outro motivo você teria para me ligar? O que é que tem a Parvati? COMO É QUE É?!? Tá, eu tô indo pra aí agora mesmo. Tchau. –e desligou o aparelho, guardando-o automaticamente no bolso.

Estava um tanto paralisado com a notícia que acabara de receber. Não sabia exatamente o que pensar. Em parte se sentia aliviado por agora ser viúvo, Parvati já havia causado demasiados problemas para o loiro. No entanto, havia uma parte dele que sentia uma espécie de vazio. Afinal, ele fora casado com ela por cinco anos e cinco anos não eram cinco dias. Ele reconhecia que ela também já fizera coisas boas por ele. Por mais raiva que tivesse pelas últimas ações realizadas por Parvati, pensar que ela estava morta era no mínimo estranho. Esperava que não o acusassem de ter cometido mais esse crime, dessa vez ele era inocente e não tinha absolutamente nenhuma relação com a morte dela.

"_Por mais motivos que eu tivesse para querer matá-la, não podem me condenar por isso. Dependendo da hora da morte, muito provavelmente eu tenha álibi. Eu não devo me preocupar com isso." _Pensou consigo mesmo.

Entrou na limusine e imediatamente informou Ewan que queria ir até o St. Mungus. O trajeto até o hospital pareceu ser mais rápido que o normal. Hermione esperava Draco na entrada do hospital:

-Oi, Malfoy. Meus pêsames. –ela falou, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro dele.

O loiro estava sério e foi numa voz profunda que respondeu:

-Obrigado, Granger.

Houve alguns minutos de incômodo silêncio entre os dois, os quais a morena resolveu quebrar:

-Como você está se sentindo, Malfoy?

Draco revirou os olhos:

-Creio que não seja do seu concernimento, Granger. –respondeu, seco, e a medibruxa pareceu ficar sem-graça –Como foi que a incompetência desse hospital ocasionou a morte da Parvati? –cobrou –Deveriam se certificar de que ela não machucasse a si mesma, não?

Hermione encarou-o:

-A sua esposa não parecia ter tendências masoquistas ou suicidas, apesar de apresentar um quadro de severa confusão mental. –explicou e antes que Draco pudesse dizer algo, ela continuou –Por isso, raramente ela era sedada e não precisava ser vigiada 24 horas por dia. No entanto, ela agiu fora dos padrões que esperávamos. Então, na hora em que uma curandeira foi levar o almoço para a Parvati, ela já se encontrava morta. A curandeira me relatou que àquela altura o corpo da sua mulher ainda estava quente. Portanto, a morte dela aconteceu por volta da hora do almoço.

Quando Parvati morrera, Draco estava na M Corporation. Samantha e Blás poderiam confirmar caso fosse necessário, Malfoy tinha seu álibi caso fosse preciso utilizá-lo. Duas coisas que intrigavam Draco eram o porquê ela havia se matado e como.

"_Talvez mesmo louca ela conservasse a personalidade que tinha. Então ela não estava nem um pouco satisfeita de viver em um mundo onde não era o centro das atenções e sem as trocentas coisas que alimentavam a vaidade dela." _Pensou, tentando adivinhar.

-Granger, como foi que ela se matou? –perguntou, neutro.

-Um espelho. O medibruxo responsável por ela disse que ela vivia se olhando nesse espelho. Ela quebrou o espelho e passou um pedaço afiado na garganta. –Hermione respondeu, sentindo aflição só de pensar na cena.

-Hum. –Draco murmurou, na falta de algo para dizer.

Era irônico pensar que Parvati se matara utilizando um objeto que a vida inteira ela empregara para admirar a si mesma.

-Gostaria de ver a Parvati? Eu posso te levar se assim você desejar. –Hermione disse, solícita.

Draco pensou que seria no mínimo interessante, por isso não tardou em responder:

-Sim, Granger. Eu gostaria de vê-la.

Hermione fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça e murmurou:

-Siga-me. –e ele obedeceu –Hum, eu sei que você está com a Gina e tal, mas mesmo assim deve ser desagradável a morte de um cônjuge... –tentou puxar assunto após muitos passos que haviam sido dados em completo silêncio.

-Poupe-me da sua pena, ou seja lá o que for, Granger. Eu não quero falar sobre isso. –deixou claro.

-Está bem, Malfoy. Vou parar de tentar ser legal com você, já que isso te incomoda tanto. Eu realmente não sei como a Gina consegue te agüentar.

-Isso é entre eu e ela. Não precisamos da sua aprovação se quer saber. –respondeu.

A morena revirou os olhos e desistiu de retrucar, porque ela sabia que aquela conversa não acabaria resultando boa coisa. Após uns dois minutos de trajeto, Hermione parou em frente a uma porta e após lançar um breve olhar ao loiro, abriu-a. Os dois entraram. O lugar era frio e era uma espécie de necrotério do hospital. Um medibruxo legista, munido de sua varinha, fazia testes em um dos cadáveres com ar de enfado de quem fizera aquilo por mais vezes do que poderia contar.

-Hey, Richard. –a medibruxa o cumprimentou.

-Olá , Hermione. –o outro respondeu, esperando que ela revelasse o motivo de estar ali e ainda mais acompanhada de um estranho.

-Bem, eu e o Sr. Malfoy estamos aqui para que ele possa ver o corpo da esposa dele. Parvati Patil Malfoy.

O medibruxo legista pareceu pensativo por um instante, até se encaminhar para uma grande gaveta e puxá-la, expondo o corpo sem vida de Parvati que ainda vestia a camisola de paciente.

-Eu fiz um feitiço para consertar o corte na garganta. –Richard disse.

Draco olhava fixamente para o corpo da falecida. Seus olhos estavam secos, indício de que aquela ocasião não merecia ser uma das raras vezes em que ele derramara lágrimas. O loiro podia perceber que ela perdera peso e que seus cabelos não estavam bem cuidados e sedosos como antes. Não fez nem menção de tocá-la e após a observar por mais alguns instantes:

-Pode fechar. –disse ao medibruxo –Diga a Padma que eu cuidarei do funeral. Eu estou em mais condições de lidar com isso do que ela. –disse a Hermione, que respondeu com um gesto afirmativo de sua cabeça.

Os dois se retiraram de lá e o silêncio reinava entre os dois. Para Hermione era um silêncio desconfortável. Já para Draco não era incômodo, uma vez que estava pensativo. Refletia que por um lado o destino de Parvati havia sido trágico, mas em contrapartida o caminho dele estava livre. Draco estava livre perante a sociedade para ficar com quem quisesse. Ironicamente, a única mulher com quem ele queria ficar estava desacordada por tempo indeterminado naquele mesmo hospital.

-Como a Virginia está? –perguntou para Hermione.

-Na mesma. A única possível resposta dela a estímulos exteriores é a variação dos batimentos cardíacos.

-E o meu filho?

-Ele está muito bem, pronto para deixar o hospital. A minha sogra estava querendo ficar com ele por causa do estado da Gina...

-Mas de jeito nenhum! –Draco interrompeu.

-Calma, Malfoy. Eu disse a ela e ao Rony que você é o parente mais próximo. –ela assegurou –Você tem o direito. Eles não acreditaram que você iria querer cuidar da criança.

-Mas é óbvio que eu irei cuidar do Alex. É meu filho, meu sangue. –falou seriamente.

-Eu achava que você não abriria mão da guarda dele. A Gina ficaria feliz.

Não muito depois chegaram ao quarto de Virginia. Molly e Ronald ainda estavam por ali. A expressão no rosto do ruivo demonstrava o quanto a presença de Draco ali o desagradava:

-O que está fazendo aqui, Malfoy? –perguntou secamente.

-Ronald, não procure briga. –Hermione deu uma bronca no marido.

-Como se você não soubesse o que eu vim fazer, Weasley. –Draco fuzilou-o e caminhou até o lado do leito de Gina contrário ao que os parentes dela estavam.

Malfoy estendeu uma mão e acariciou os cabelos ruivos de Virginia. Queria tanto poder falar com ela, mas com os familiares dela ali ele não poderia dizer muita coisa. Molly Weasley observava atentamente o modo que Draco estava agindo. Ficou surpresa ao ver uma mescla de adoração e tristeza na expressão dele. Observou Draco se aproximar do ouvido de Gina e sussurrar coisas que ela não conseguia ouvir:

-O Alex está bem, meu amor. Eu vou cuidar dele. –e em seguida o loiro afastou os seus lábios do ouvido dela.

Continuava a observá-la, mas dessa vez pegou a mão dela que estava mais próxima e a beijou, em seguida passando a acariciá-la.

"_Eu estou com tanto medo, Virginia. Por favor, volta pra mim. Eu prometo ser um bom pai independentemente de você estar em coma ou não, mas não seria suficiente. O Alex precisa de você. Eu preciso de você, Virginia. Eu não posso mais ser feliz sem você. Eu sinto tanto a sua falta e me atormenta saber que você está assim por minha causa. Eu sou um idiota, mas sou um idiota que te ama. Eu quero poder te fazer sorrir e olhar nos seus olhos que me fazem tão bem. Ah, Virginia, se você soubesse o que eu estou sentindo..." _era o que Draco estava pensando até que foi interrompido pela voz de Rony Weasley:

-A quem você está querendo enganar com esse teatrinho todo de homem apaixonado e preocupado? –desdenhou.

Draco fuzilou-o com o olhar:

-Cale a boca, Weasley. Você não sabe de nada.

-Sei sim! –ele teimou –Sei que você usou a minha irmã e que é por sua causa que ela está nessa cama de hospital. É o suficiente para se saber. E é por isso que eu sei que alguém desequilibrado como você não deve ficar com a guarda de uma criança.

-O filho é meu e ninguém vai tirar de mim. Eu tenho os melhores advobruxos e eles vão até o inferno se precisar para garantir o meu direito como pai.

Porém, antes que Rony pudesse retrucar, para o alívio de Hermione e Molly, Evelyn e Fleur haviam voltado:

-Tio Draco! –a ruivinha exclamou, animada, desvencilhando-se da mão de Fleur e correndo em direção ao loiro.

Draco sorriu para ela enquanto a pegava no colo:

-Veio visitar a sua tia, sapequinha?

-Sim, a tia Gina tá como a Bela Adormecida, mas me disseram que se você beijá-la nada vai acontecer, tio Draco. –e fez bico –Mesmo você sendo o príncipe da tia Gina.

-É por isso que eu gosto de você, Eve. Ao contrário do seu tio, você não fica implicando com o meu relacionamento com a Gina.

-Pare de tentar fazer uma lavagem cerebral na minha sobrinha, Malfoy. –Rony reclamou, fazendo menção de ir até ele e pegar Evelyn.

Molly impediu-o de fazer isso e ela mesma foi até Draco:

-Poderia dar uma palavrinha com você lá fora, Malfoy? –perguntou, olhando para cima, já que ele era bem mais alto que ela.

Ela tinha os mesmos olhos que Virginia, ele percebeu imediatamente e aquilo provocou um aperto involuntário no coração de Draco. Viu-se fazendo um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça. Colocou Evelyn no chão, passando uma mão pela cabeça dela de maneira carinhosa. A seguir acenou brevemene para ela e Fleur antes de sair do quarto do hospital acompanhado de Molly Weasley.

Já do lado de fora, Draco encarou a Sra. Weasley, curioso para saber sobre o que ela queria falar. Esperou que ela se manifestasse primeiro, o que logo aconteceu:

-Malfoy, perdoe a falta de modos do meu filho. Mas você deve entender as nossas reservas quanto a você, principalmente por sabermos que a Gina está aqui por sua causa.

Draco deu um suspiro cansado antes de responder:

-Na verdade eu não posso culpá-los, já que realmente é minha culpa. –e deu uma pausa -Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu, Sra. Weasley, sinceramente. –acrescentou.

Molly o observava com atenção mais uma vez:

-Você é um homem muito bonito. –ela alegou, pegando-o de surpresa por tal comentário –Mas é preciso mais do que beleza para conquistar a minha Gina, eu sei disso. Eu nunca tive a chance de ver vocês como um casal. Você é um homem casado, Malfoy...

Draco interrompeu-a:

-Viúvo, a minha mulher acaba de falecer.

-Meus pêsames. –ela pareceu sincera, mas depois de alguns instantes continuou –Como eu ia dizendo...A Gina que eu conheço não iria querer ser a outra. Ela deve gostar de você para além da razão para concordar com uma relação desse tipo. Não que eu esteja defendendo o que ela fez...

-Com licença, Sra. Weasley –interrompeu-a novamente –Por favor, não culpe tanto a Virginia, nem se sinta desapontada por ela. Fui eu o persistente e eu cheguei a prometer que me separaria da Parvati. Era realmente a minha intenção, mas complicações surgiram e eu não pude fazer isso. A Parvati forjou uma gravidez falsa e me enganou e chantageou com isso. Só que ao mesmo tempo a Gina ficou grávida de verdade. Eu pedi que ela abortasse por ter sido coagido pela Parvati. Mas ela não fez o aborto e simplesmente sumiu do mapa. Eu a procurei desesperadamente por todos esses meses. Quando eu a vi grávida eu fiquei cego de raiva. Eu não sabia que ela não tinha feito o aborto, pensei que ela tivesse me traído. Na hora eu senti uma dor tão grande que eu não conseguia pensar direito nas coisas que estava fazendo. Eu a forcei a entrar no carro e joguei o carro de uma falésia. Só então, à beira da possível morte eu percebi que não queria e não poderia perdê-la. Eu tirei a Virginia do carro e vim direto para o hospital. –ele contou a parte da história que lhe pareceu conveniente e no seu rosto havia uma expressão de sofrimento.

Naquele momento ele sabia que era oportuno demonstrar que estava arrependido. Não que ele não estivesse, mas não era de seu feitio mostrar suas emoções. Queria ganhar a Sra. Weasley como uma aliada e as próximas palavras dela diriam se ele realmente estava no caminho certo:

-Malfoy, você realmente parece gostar da minha menina. As conseqüências do que você fez enquanto estava cego de raiva foram muito graves e você sabe disso. Creio que se a Gina sair dessa você nunca mais vai querer fazer algo que ocasione a perda dela.

-Nunca. É torturante demais ver a Virginia desacordada nessa cama de hospital e não saber se ela vai voltar. –ele murmurou, encostando-se de forma desolada contra a parede.

Molly dirigiu a ele um sorriso, o que fez Draco perceber que sua argumentação estava tendo efeito.

-Eu vi como você tratou a Evelyn, Malfoy. Creio que se esforçará para ser um bom pai para o Alex. –e foi a vez de Draco sorrir.

-Sim. Não sei como pude duvidar da Gina. Ele é igualzinho a mim. Foi amor à primeira vista.

-Eu também vi como você se portou com a Gina. Você a ama, Malfoy. O jeito como você a olhou, os seus gestos...Eu acredito no que você sente por ela. Eu quero muito que a minha filha acorde. Mas como mãe eu devo dizer que se ela acordar e ficar com você, é bom que você a faça feliz ou então perderei toda a minha simpatia por você e acredite isso não seria nem um pouco bom. –falou seriamente.

-Sim, eu entendo, Sra. Weasley.

-Será que você poderia enrolar um pouco dando umas voltas por aí?

-Ahn? –ele perguntou, confuso.

-Você não gostaria de ficar sozinho com a minha filha? –ela perguntou e o loiro rapidamente fez que sim –Então faça o que eu disse. Daqui alguns minutos você volta.

Draco sorriu:

-Muito obrigado mesmo, Sra. Weasley. Nem sei como agradecer.

-Apenas cuide bem da minha menina. –ela respondeu, como se encerrasse a questão –Tchau, Malfoy.

-Tchau. –ele respondeu, afastando-se da senhora ruiva.

Uma idéia ocorreu a ele. Decidiu que uma vez que Alex estava liberado para deixar o hospital, poderia pegá-lo e levá-lo até o quarto de Gina. Ele sabia que ela gostaria de ficar perto filho independentemente de estar consciente disso ou não. Draco foi até a área da maternidade e preencheu os documentos que uma atendente lhe forneceu. Quando a papelada estava em ordem, uma das curandeiras buscou Alexander. Draco pegou-o no colo com cuidado. Acenou brevemente para a curandeira indicando um agradecimento e andou vagarosamente pelo caminho até o quarto da Weasley. Chegando lá a porta estava fechada. Ele bateu, mas não houve resposta. Resolveu então entrar e como Molly Weasley havia lhe prometido, não havia ninguém, exceto pela paciente. Draco fechou a porta atrás de si e se encaminhou até o leito da ruiva. Agora não precisaria se importar com o que as pessoas pensariam do que ele falaria, uma vez que só Virginia e Alexander estavam ali com ele. Ele se sentou numa cadeira que estava do lado direito da cama:

-Meu amor, adivinha quem eu trouxe para te ver? –e ergueu um pouco o bebê, que observava com curiosidade a mãe –O Alex. O nosso filho é tão lindo. Eu quero tanto que você saia dessa para poder vê-lo crescer. Nós juntos somos uma família, essa família não está completa sem você, minha querida. Eu sei que você não pode me ouvir, mas eu te amo demais, Virginia. Eu sou um imbecil por ter quase te matado. Eu não sou nada sem você, amor. Você é o meu ópio, o meu vício, o combustível que me faz ter vontade de viver e mais do que nunca eu sei disso. Eu criaria o Alex de uma maneira que você aprovaria, mas não seria a mesma coisa do que ter você ao meu lado me ajudando nisso. Me perdoa, minha ruiva. Você é inteligente demais, brilhante demais para acabar dessa forma... –os olhos dele estavam tendo dificuldades em conter o mar de emoções que ele estava transmitindo através daquelas palavras.

Parou de falar, não confiava que conseguiria guardar aquelas lágrimas por muito tempo se continuasse. Levantou uma mão de Virginia, acariciando-a por alguns instantes. Até que ele pegou uma das mãozinhas de Alex e colocou entre sua própria mão e a dela. O loiro fechou os olhos e murmurou:

-É o fruto do nosso amor. Seja forte por você mesma, por mim, mas acima de tudo seja forte pelo nosso filho.

Draco sentiu uma pressão em sua mão e então abriu seus olhos. No segundo seguinte assistiu Virginia sentar-se na cama como se tivesse levado um choque de seu travesseiro e arregalar os olhos para logo em seguida franzir o cenho para tentar protegê-los da luz. O loiro ficou sem palavras e perguntou-se se estava tendo alucinações ou sonhando acordado. Gina olhou para a mão direita dela que estava junto da dos dois loiros:

-Oh, meu Deus. Eu consegui... –ela disse, com a voz rouca, sua garganta queimava de tão seca.

-Você é mesmo a Gina e não um produto da minha imaginação? –ele perguntou, sentindo-se perdido.

A ruiva tirou do braço a agulha que estava levando soro para dentro de seu corpo. Em seguida perguntou com a voz carregada de emoção:

-Posso segurar o nosso filho?

Draco fez que sim e ajudou-a a posicionar o bebê na melhor posição:

-Como é que você acordou simplesmente de repente?

-Não foi tão simplesmente assim. –respondeu, olhando com adoração para o bebê –Oh, Draco, o Alex é uma cópia sua. Tão lindo. –e depositou-o na cama, perto do travesseiro, meio que fazendo cócegas na altura da barriguinha dele –Coisinha linda da mamãe. –e então virou-se para Draco –Posso te dar um abraço?

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha:

-Isso é algo que se pergunte? Você sabe muito bem a resposta.

Gina se ajoelhou sobre a cama e se aproximou de Draco do melhor jeito que conseguiu. Olhou fundo nos olhos dele, como se quisesse decorar cada traço, cada mínimo detalhe. Então ela levantou uma mão e acariciou o rosto dele. Então, sem aviso prévio, ela enlaçou-o pelo pescoço e pressionou seu corpo contra o dele num abraço apertado. Draco passou seus braços em volta da cintura dela e apoiou seu queixo sobre o ombro dela:

-Nessas últimas horas eu estava consciente, mas eu não conseguia me mexer, abrir os olhos ou falar. Eu ouvi tudo o que falaram nesse quarto. Tive tanto medo de não voltar nunca mais. Eu ouvi o que você falou também. Eu lutei tão desesperadamente para conseguir sair daquele torpor. Eu tentei me agarrar a sua voz, suas palavras. Então eu senti o contato da sua mão e do Alex e não sei como, consegui mexer a minha mão. Daí eu pensei que talvez conseguisse me mexer mais, tentei me sentar e consegui. Draco...Eu tive tanto medo! –e lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo rosto dela.

O loiro apartou um pouco o abraço para secar as lágrimas dela:

-Vai ficar tudo bem, Virginia. Eu prometo. –e então a encarou mais profundamente –Eu sinto muito por não ter acreditado em você e ter causado esse acidente. Eu me arrependo profundamente.

Ela colocou um dedo na frente dos lábios dele por um instante;

-Eu acredito em você, Draco. Eu ouvi o que você disse quando pensou que eu não estava escutando. Eu te perdôo. Eu te amo tanto...

O loiro acabou com a distância que havia entre os lábios de ambos e beijou-a numa mistura de paixão, desespero e saudades. Tinham perdido a noção do tempo naquele beijo, como se a vida deles dependesse da continuidade daquele contato instintivo que seus lábios e línguas faziam. Mas como que a lembrá-los de que não era apenas um com o outro que deveriam se preocupar dali em diante, Alex começou a chorar. O lado maternal de Gina falou mais alto e ela foi a responsável pelo término do beijo. Logo tinha o filho em seus braços e o ninava, o que não estava adiantando muito para que o choro parasse:

-Draco, será que você pode pegar um copo de água para mim? Estou com muita sede.

Imediatamente Draco contornou a cama e se dirigiu para a cômoda. Lá havia uma jarra e um copo. Draco serviu um pouco de água no copo e entregou para a ruiva. Ela bebeu de uma só vez, devolvendo-o rapidamente para em seguida desabotoar a parte de cima da roupa de paciente que usava, deixando um de seus seios exposto. Draco observou a mulher dar de mamar para o filho e ficou hipnotizado pela cena:

-Isso é lindo, Vi. –ele confessou e ela sorriu.

Draco não tirou os olhos do seu filho abocanhando o mamilo rosado de Gina. Era algo tão inocente...

"_Ao contrário do que a minha boca faz perto dos seios dela..." _pensou, sorrindo internamente com várias lembranças de momentos íntimos que já tivera com a ruiva.

Quando o bebê pareceu satisfeito, a ruiva entregou-o para que Draco o segurasse. Ele beijou uma bochecha do filho:

-O papai ama você. –falou olhando nos olhos claros dele e Gina sorriu –Tem uma coisa que eu quero te pedir. –disse seriamente.

-O quê? –ela perguntou, ao mesmo tempo preocupada e curiosa.

Por alguns instantes, os quais pareceram uma eternidade para Gina e um piscar de olhos para Draco, eles apenas se encararam, até que ele respirou fundo e tomou coragem:

-Virginia Molly Weasley, aceita se casar comigo? –perguntou, ansioso e com expectativa.

A ruiva não sorriu e ele poderia não saber, mas ela esforçava-se para manter o rosto vazio de expressões:

-Não.

N/A2: Please, tenham piedade dessa autora que vos fala e não atirem seus avadas!

Sim, eu sei que eu demorei muitos meses (quase um ano) para atualizar essa fic. Mas acreditem, não teve um mês em que eu não pensasse "Poxa, eu preciso continuar a fic. Não vou desistir dela.". Mas eu ainda tinha mais a RC (que eu consegui acabar) e a Algemas da Paixão, além da Danger. E como fazia mais tempo que eu não atualizava a Algemas, tive que priorizar. Além disso, teve a questão falta de tempo e de oportunidade para escrever (durante meu período letivo eu não tenho acesso ao meu PC, daí é complicado). Sem contar que durante certas vezes eu tive crise de inspiração. Então não me matem por essa tamanha demora e nem por onde eu terminei esse último capítulo. Ùltimo capítulo da fic? Sim. A fic acabou assim? Não. Eu ainda vou escrever um epílogo. Provavelmente não vá ficar tão grande qto um cap, justamente por ser um epílogo. E eu ainda não tenho muita idéia do que escrever nele, mas pretendo fazer o meu máximo pra não demorar tanto quanto demorei para postar esse. Eu me esforcei para que saísse bom esse capítulo, mas ainda tenho minhas incertezas quanto a isso...Então, por favor, se vocês pudessem fazer o lindo e maravilhoso ato de mandar uma review comentando o que vocês acharam...Eu ficaria imensamente grata ^^ Obviamente eu não poderia deixar de agradecer as pessoas que se perguntaram raivosamente "Aquela autora relaxada não vai mais postar não???????????" e que me mandaram reviews/e-mails ou até pelo MSN me cobrando de quando eu atualizaria. Não que eu precisasse ser lembrada...Mas isso mostra que vocês se importam e eu fico muito feliz com isso XD Thanks por não desistirem de ler a fic. Bjuss


	21. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

_**"Nisto (...) é que consiste a monstruosidade do amor: em ser infinita a vontade e limitada a execução; em serem ilimitados os desejos, e o ato, escravo do limite". [Shakespeare]**_

2 anos depois...

-É essa a sua idéia de presente de aniversário, Draco Malfoy? –Gina perguntou, um tanto aborrecida, e como se não esperasse resposta, continuou a falar –Faz horas que eu estou vendada! –reclamou, enquanto Draco a ajudava a descer as escadas de seu jato.

A advobruxa não pôde ver o sorriso de remoque surgindo nos lábios do loiro, antes que ele respondesse:

-A curiosidade matou a fada mordente. –ao que ela bufou –Um pouco menos de impaciência não faria mal a você, sabia? –falou em tom de quem sabe das coisas.

-Oh, isso vindo do rei da paciência. –retrucou maldosamente.

Draco revirou os olhos à ironia dela:

-Não falta muito, Virginia. –ele assegurou.

-Haha, não é a primeira vez que você quer saber para onde estamos indo. Eu já disse que não vou contar. –foi incisivo.

-Nem vai me dizer se já estive no lugar antes? –insistiu, tentando convencê-lo a dar-lhe alguma informação, por mínima que fosse.

Porém, antes que o Malfoy pudesse responder, Alex, que estava seguro em um dos braços do pai, estendeu as mãozinhas na direção de Gina e disse:

-Quero mamãe.

Ao ouvir a voz do garotinho, a ruiva já foi dizendo:

-Draco, deixa eu tirar a venda e carregar o nosso filho, vai? Larga de ser caprichoso. –resmungou, já começando a ficar farta daquela situação.

-Não, assim vai estragar a surpresa. –teimou -Além do mais, estamos perto do táxi. Lá você pode segurar o Alex. –assegurou.

Poucos momentos depois eles entraram no carro e o loiro entregou para o motorista o endereço escrito em um papel. Como anteriormente prometido, Draco passou o filho para a mãe.

-Quem é o garotinho do papai? –perguntou num tom babão e começou a fazer diversas caras.

A criança se aconchegou melhor contra a mãe, segurando com firmeza:

-Draco, quantas vezes eu tenho que te dizer para não assustar o Alex fazendo caretas? -reclamou ao sentir o gesto do filho.

-Ele tem que ser forte, Virginia. –justificou-se, acariciando uma das mãos do loirinho de maneira carinhosa.

-Nós temos visões diferentes sobre como educar o Alex, eu não vou ter essa conversa com você novamente. Você sabe que acaba em briga. –comentou, em tom definitivo.

-O que eu menos quero é brigar com você. –ele deu o assunto por encerrado e inclinou-se na direção da mulher para beijar-lhe os lábios de forma casta.

O pequeno Alex pareceu curioso ao observar o contato dos pais, estendendo as mãozinhas para tocar o rosto dos dois. Draco riu e fingiu que ia morder o dedo do filho, o que fez com que Alex também risse.

Não demorou muito e chegaram ao destino. Draco pegou Alexander no colo após pagar ao motorista. Em seguida, auxiliou Gina a sair do carro.

-Posso tirar a venda? –perguntou com má contida excitação e curiosidade.

-Sim, pode. –respondeu, misterioso.

A ruiva logo satisfez a necessidade de poder enxergar novamente. Em um primeiro instante a claridade do dia feriu seus olhos castanhos, mas a seguir pôde tomar consciência de onde estava e das lembranças que aquele lugar trazia a ela: San Andres.

Encontrava-se naquele instante em frente à mesma casa de veraneio que outrora se hospedara e não conseguia esconder o quanto a surpresa a deixara boquiaberta.

-O que você achou? –ouviu, a sua esquerda, Draco perguntar numa voz aparentemente neutra.

-Ah, Draco, se você não estivesse segurando o Alex, eu te daria um beijo de tirar o fôlego. –confessou.

Ele sorriu, presunçoso:

-Pode apostar que eu vou cobrar mais tarde, ruivinha. –respondeu, deixando transparecer suas segundas intenções.

-Olha só, ele dormiu. –Gina comentou, mudando o assunto, antes que o loiro tivesse mais chances de se gabar.

Draco afagou os cabelos loiros do menino:

-Ele deve estar cansado da viagem. –soou compreensivo –Vamos entrar e colocá-lo no berço.

-Você mandou colocarem um berço? –perguntou, uma vez que não se lembrava de ter visto um na casa anteriormente.

-Sim. –respondeu, puxando Gina pela mão para que adentrassem a casa.

Os empregados não estavam à vista e Draco não poderia altear sua voz para chamá-los, pois o filho estava dormindo.

-Vamos até o quarto do Alex para colocá-lo no berço. –ele disse à guisa de sugestão.

Gina, que estivera observando os móveis, indagou preocupadamente:

-Quarto do Alex? Eu pensei que ele ficaria no nosso quarto. Aqui é um lugar desconhecido para ele. E se ele tiver medo?

-Mas que mãe coruja que você é. O quarto é ao lado do nosso. Qualquer coisa nós ouviremos. –garantiu em um tom que transmitia segurança, a fim de convencê-la.

-Hum. –ela murmurou, meio conformada.

Não tardou para que chegassem ao quarto do menino. As paredes estavam pintadas de cor azul-bebê, os móveis – inclusive o berço – eram de cor clara. O ambiente era arejado e do meio do teto pendia um móbile com mini-vassouras.

-Eu gostei. –a advobruxa confessou e Draco sorriu.

A seguir, ele depositou o filho no berço e Gina o cobriu. Ambos se apoiaram na beirada do móvel e observaram seu bebê dormir. Draco passou uma mão pela cintura de Gina e ela tombou a cabeça contra ele:

-Ele é a coisa mais inda que eu já fiz na minha vida. –Draco comentou.

Gina abriu um radiante e enorme sorriso:

-Que nós já fizemos. –ela o corrigiu.

Draco abriu a boca para responder, mas no último segundo optou pelo silêncio. Após alguns momentos mais, Gina sugeriu:

-Acho melhor deixarmos nossas malas no nosso quarto.

Draco prontamente concordou e os dois seguiram para o cômodo ao lado. Eles colocaram as malas no chão, próximas às portas do guarda-roupa:

-Enfim sós. – o loiro comentou em provocação, com um brilho malicioso perpassando seus olhos acinzentados.

-Obrigada pelo presente de aniversário. –ela agradeceu, enlaçando o pescoço dele.

Ele sorriu, enquanto a puxava mais em sua direção pela cintura:

-Isso não é tudo, querida. –disse, enigmático, contra os lábios dela antes de iniciar um beijo.

O tempo tinha passado e apesar disso, ela ainda amava aquele homem. A convivência entre eles não era sempre um mar-de-rosas, mas o fato de terem um filho parecia de certa forma tê-los amadurecido. Ainda assim, Gina mantinha suas exigências de dois anos atrás...

A boca de Draco sobre a dela ainda fazia mágica com seus sentidos. Permanecia freqüente a quantidade de vezes em que ele fazia as pernas da advobruxa se assemelharem à geléia. Por sua vez, Malfoy sentia-se completo e seguro ao tê-la em seus braços. A sensação de uma felicidade a qual ele estava tão acostumado que julgava não mais conseguir viver sem.

Provavelmente teriam ido até o fim na ânsia de darem total vazão ao que sentiam um pelo outro, no entanto, um "toc-toc" na porta os impediu. Afastaram-se e Draco disse:

-Entre!

Era Graciela, a empregada:

-i Hola! Bienvenidos de nuevo...

Draco logo a interrompeu:

-Em inglês, por favor. A Virginia não fala espanhol, lembra?

-Ah, desculpem-me. Na verdade, apenas presumi que tivessem chegado quando vi fechada a porta desse quarto. Por isso não fui recebê-los na entrada. Se precisarem de algo é só chamar a mim, meu marido ou minha mãe. Mas devo lembrar à Sra. Malfoy que minha mãe só fala espanhol.

-Srta. Weasley. –a ruiva a corrigiu.

-Ainda?!? Mas já era tempo de terem se casado! –a empregada respondeu, espontânea.

Gina exibiu um sorriso constrangido, enquanto Draco disse:

-Não é por minha culpa que ela ainda não seja a Sra. Malfoy.

Virginia revirou os olhos e respondeu seriamente:

-Eu não quero falar sobre isso.

Foi a vez do semblante de Draco demonstrar seriedade e um clima desconfortável pairou no ar. Graciela, percebendo, logo se despediu dos dois.

O loiro sentou-se em uma das beiradas da cama e olhou fixamente a sua frente, com cara de poucos amigos. Gina sabia que no mínimo ele estava aborrecido, assim como todas às vezes que aquele assunto era trazido à tona. Então, a advobruxa sentou-se no colo de Draco e sussurrou em seu ouvido, enquanto acariciava os cabelos dele:

-Eu te amo, Draco.

-Eu às vezes tenho sérias dúvidas sobre a veracidade do que você diz, Virginia. –retrucou friamente.

Ela olhou profundamente nos olhos dele:

-Nós sabemos como acaba essa conversa. É isso o que você quer? –perguntou com a voz o mais suave possível.

Ele respirou profundamente:

-Você é intransigente demais. Do que você tem medo, Virginia?

Imediatamente ela levantou-se do colo dele:

-Eu vou dar uma volta, preciso de um tempo sozinha. –anunciou.

-Gata arisca. –ele riu, sem emoção, ao que ela indagou levantando uma sobrancelha –Eu toquei no seu ponto fraco, então você quer fugir. –explicou.

A ruiva engoliu o gosto amargo daquela verdade, mas não daria o braço a torcer:

-Eu não estou fugindo. –negou –Apenas quero ficar sozinha. Por acaso é algum crime? –tentou fazer a pergunta soar casual e descrente.

-Ótimo. –disse a contragosto e ela sabia que significava exatamente o oposto do que ele queria dizer –O que te fizer dormir melhor. –e saiu do quarto.

"_Droga! Odeio quando ele faz com que me sinta culpada." _maldisse mentalmente, saindo do quarto e alguns momentos depois, da casa.

Andou pelos arredores, revivendo em sua mente a primeira vez que recusou um pedido de casamento de Draco.

_***Flashback***_

_Hospital St. Mungus, 2 anos atrás_

_-Virginia Molly Weasley, aceita se casar comigo? –perguntou, ansioso e com expectativa._

_A ruiva não sorriu e ele poderia não saber, mas ela esforçava-se para manter o rosto vazio de expressões:_

_-Não. _

_Dentro dela ocorria uma ferrenha batalha de sentimentos e sensações. As quais poderiam ser sintetizadas em duas principais: Por um lado, ela estava pulando de alegria por ele querer casar consigo. Porém, por outro lado...sua mente a alertava de que dizer "sim" seria precipitado e insensato._

_Foram momentos tensos. Draco não podia acreditar que ela havia dito "não". Tinha que ser uma peça pregada em conjunto por seus ouvidos e mente:_

_-Você não pode estar falando sério, Virginia. Eu amo você, eu não quero e não vou te perder._

_-Eu também te amo, Draco. Mas não dá._

_-Como você pode me amar se diz "não" para o meu pedido de casamento? Deve ser o efeito de alguma poção que te deram porque você não está sendo coerente._

_-Eu estou completamente lúcida, Draco. Mas será que você esqueceu que eu estou aqui por sua causa?_

_-Mas você disse que me perdoava! –reivindicou._

_-Sim, eu perdoei. Mas eu não posso esquecer, Draco. Não posso esquecer com quem estou lidando. Você é possessivo, ciumento, instável, desconfiado demais, burla a lei de n formas. Foi um erro enorme eu me envolver com você._

_-Foi realmente um grande erro. –ele concordou –Tudo o que eu queria era me vingar de você, mas eu caí na minha própria armadilha. Você não é a pessoa certa pra mim porque você é teimosa demais, certinha demais, entre outras coisas. Mas você é a pessoa certa pra mim porque eu aceitei tolerar o que me incomoda em você, porque eu amo você e percebi que viver sem você seria viver num eterno e neutro tom de cinza e eu não quero isso. Eu quero a montanha-russa de preto no branco que é estar com você._

_A ruiva engoliu em seco, antes de argumentar:_

_-Draco, eu também não quero você fora da minha vida. Eu totalmente não deveria sentir o que sinto por você, mas eu sinto e eu sei o que é ficar longe de você. Não pense que há falta de amor da minha parte, mas eu não sou mais uma garotinha sonhadora. Eu não estou esperando que um cavaleiro de armadura brilhante venha me buscar. Eu não sou uma princesa indefesa que precisa ser resgatada. Portanto, eu não estou te cobrando que seja o cavaleiro de armadura brilhante. Estou dizendo que amor não é o suficiente para manter um casamento, sejamos realistas. Desde que eu me apaixonei por você eu tenho deixado de lado várias das minhas convicções. Eu estou me perdendo. Daqui a pouco não saberei mais quem eu sou. Eu tenho a necessidade de não perder a minha essência._

_Malfoy encarou-a seriamente:_

_-O que você quer que eu faça, Virginia? Se você me ama e não quer que eu seja um cavaleiro de armadura brilhante...o que você quer de mim?_

_-Bem, eu não sei exatamente...Mas eu realmente abomino o fato de você realizar atividades ilegais.-disse claramente._

_-Hum...Isso faz parte de um voto perpétuo que eu realizei há muitos anos, mas eu não posso entrar em detalhes sobre ele..._

_-Eu sei que você era o espião-X. –ela interrompeu-o._

_-Sabe? –perguntou, surpreso, e ela fez que sim –Ainda assim não posso entrar em detalhes. Foi para algo bom, você vai ter que confiar em mim. No entanto, eu acabei deturpando o propósito e tirando vantagens financeiras desse voto perpétuo. Eu sei que foi errado...mas eu sempre gostei de dinheiro e poder._

_-É, só que agora nós temos um filho e você tem que pensar nele. Atualmente você não é um bom exemplo de pai, eu não poderia deixar que o Alex se espelhasse em você e fosse também um criminoso._

_Ele respirou profundamente, a cabeça cheia de pensamentos em disparada:_

_-Eu posso parar de tirar vantagens do voto perpétuo. –ele prometeu, após alguns momentos –Meus negócios lícitos fornecem dinheiro mais que suficiente._

_-Sério? –indagou, um tanto cética._

_-Sim. As minhas prioridades na vida mudaram. Assim como eu acabei te influenciando, você também me influenciou._

_-E sobre a sua instabilidade emocional? –ela questionou._

_-Vem desde que eu era criança, não nego que fui muito mimado, mas...eu posso tentar me controlar. A última coisa que eu quero é machucar você. –ele garantiu –Agora você casa comigo?_

_-Não, Draco. Eu sempre sonhei em me casar, mas eu prefiro ver a decisão de um casamento como um equilíbrio entre emocional e racional. Eu acho que a gente deveria ir devagar e ver no que dá. Um passo de cada vez._

_Ele respirou profundamente:_

_-Tá, é melhor que nada. –concordou –Mas quando é que você e o Alex vão se mudar pra minha mansão?_

_-Eu disse para irmos devagar. –ela lembrou-o –Morarmos juntos não está incluído no primeiro passo._

_Ele revirou os olhos:_

_-Qual é o primeiro passo então? Não me diga que vamos começar sendo amigos porque daí você estaria abusando do seu sadismo pra cima de mim._

_Ela riu do que ele havia dito:_

_-Para um relacionamento estável nós temos que ser amigos. Temos que ter um diálogo franco e aberto. Também é necessário confiança de ambas as partes. Mas calma, nós podemos começar como namorados. –acrescentou ao final, ao ver a cara de cão-sem-dono que ele já estava fazendo._

_-Bom saber que não tem tanta maldade assim nesse seu coração. Decididamente você teria um lugar reservado no inferno se me privasse dos seus beijos. –disse de forma veemente._

_***Fim do Flashback***_

Não fora tão difícil assim daquela vez convencê-lo de que não deveriam se casar. No entanto, ela tinha certeza que ele pensara que logo a convenceria, o que não havia acontecido... A despeito das diversas tentativas do Malfoy.

Ele estava cumprindo a parte dele, controlando-se melhor e parando de financiar práticas ilegais, além de ser um pai atencioso. Definitivamente aqueles dois anos haviam produzido mudanças benéficas em Draco Malfoy. Mas seriam elas para sempre? Gina tinha medo que ele voltasse ao seu velho eu assim que se casassem. Justo ela que tinha falado sobre confiança...

"_O Draco tem razão, eu estou com medo. Casar me parece algo tão imutável...Eu tenho medo de não dar certo. Se um dia eu for me casar com ele, eu terei que ter certeza de estar fazendo a escolha certa. Será que eu ainda não confio inteiramente nele?" _pensou, confusa.

Depois de caminhar por umas 2 horas resolveu voltar e procurar por Draco, não queria que ele continuasse bravo consigo. Entrou novamente na casa. Ele não estava na sala de estar e tampouco no quarto deles ou de Alex (que continuava adormecido). Resolveu então procurar em outros cômodos. Encontrou-o na sala de piano. Draco estava sentado à frente do mesmo, mas não tocava, apenas olhava fixamente para as teclas. Gina fechou cuidadosamente a porta atrás de si e chamou de forma cautelosa:

-Draco?

Ele virou a cabeça para ela e os dois mantiveram contato visual:

-Senta aqui do meu lado. –ele disse por fim.

A ruiva aproximou-se silenciosamente e atendeu ao pedido dele.

-Hum... –começou, incerta, colocando uma mão sobre a dele que estava mais próxima –Me perdoa?

Draco focou-se nos olhos castanhos dela, percebendo o quanto Virginia estava desarmada e apreensiva, esperando a reação dele. A vontade do loiro era abraçá-la e beijá-la, mas não pensava que aquele era um caso de perdão subentendido e sem palavras. Não, mais do que conceder perdão, ele precisava fazer com que ela soubesse como ele a via e como ela se fazia importante na vida dele. Mostraria que ela não tinha motivos para estar insegura daquela maneira. Portanto, teve uma idéia. Tirou sua mão de debaixo da dela e olhou para o piano por alguns momentos antes de começar a tocar e cantar:

-She may be the face I can't forget. A trace of pleasure or regret. May be my treasure or the price I have to pay. She may be the song that summer sings. May be the chill that autumn brings, may be a hundred different things within the measure of a day. She may be the beauty or the beast. May be the famine or the feast. May turn each day into a heaven or a hell. She may be the mirror of my dreams, the smile reflected in a stream. She may not be what she may seem inside her shell. She who always seems so happy in a crowd. Whose eyes can be so private and proud. No one's allowed to see them when they cry. She may be the love that cannot hope to last, may come to me from shadows of the past that I'll remember until the day I die. She may be the reason I survive, the way wherefore I'm alive. The one I'l care for through the rough and ready years. Me I'l take her laughter and her tears and make them all my souvenirs. For where she goes I've got to be, the meaning of my life is she. She. Oh, oh, she.

Gina ficou maravilhada tanto pela melodia quanto pela voz grave dele cantando frases de declaração tão lindas como aquelas. Ela sabia que ele não costumava ser romântico, mas quando resolvia ser...tinha que assumir que ele a derretia. Sendo assim, logo que Draco terminou a canção, a ruiva abraçou-o fortemente:

-Draco, isso foi lindo! Você se aproveita da minha queda por piano. –acusou-o.

-Me aproveito um pouco. –ele riu.

-Que tipo de sonserino você seria se não fizesse isso. –ela comentou e sentou-se no colo do namorado, de frente para ele –Poxa, eu não tenho nenhum talento musical para apresentar pra você. –acrescentou, manhosa.

-Ah, mas esteja certa que eu aprecio os talentos que você tem. –sorriu e piscou um olho.

-Ah é? -ela sorriu de volta –E quais seriam eles?

-Nem preciso falar do talento profissional, você deve ouvir isso o tempo todo. Bom, mas eu adoro o seu talento em fazer o Alex parar de chorar, em dançar...adoro quando você faz strip-tease pra mim, o seu dom persuasivo...que foi muito útil em fazer a sua família me aceitar, o jeito que você me satisfaz na cama...

-Só na cama, é? –ela riu, interrompendo-o, e antes que ele pudesse responder, beijou-o.

O Malfoy segurou-a contra si pela cintura, mordiscando o lábio inferior dela antes de sussurrar:

-Diz que você é minha. –demandou e passou a distribuir beijos estratégicos pelo pescoço dela como que a incentivá-la a dizer o que ele queria ouvir.

-Só se você disser que é meu. –ela provocou, mal contendo um gemido quando ele alcançou o ponto fraco dela naquela região.

-Eu sou totalmente seu, Virginia Possessiva Weasley. –ele murmurou.

Ela riu e Draco sentiu em seus lábios a vibração das cordas vocais da ruiva:

-Eu sou sua, Draco Aproveitador Malfoy. –ela declarou e ele a segurou mais forte enquanto a tombava para ter mais acesso no caminho para os seios dela.

A advobruxa tentava abrir a camisa dele e ficou surpresa quando Draco finalizou a sessão de beijos e deixou estática a mão que anteriormente acariciava a coxa dela. Ela olhou-o interrogativamente por um instante, no qual Draco aproveitou para segurar as mãos da ruiva nas suas. Fitou-a profundamente:

-Na verdade, tem um motivo especial de eu ter te trazido para San Andres. Eu me lembro que nós vimos um casamento na praia e você gostou...

"_Ah não, de novo não..." _ela pensou, triste de que eles mais uma vez acabariam brigando.

-Draco, eu...

O loiro cortou-a:

-Deixa eu terminar, Virginia. Depois você fala. Faz dois anos que eu te pedi em casamento pela primeira vez. Você me disse "não" por cinco vezes e ainda assim eu não desanimei de querer ficar com você. O que já fez com que eu me perguntasse o quão idiota eu poderia estar sendo. Mas o fato é que você tem medo, não adianta querer negar isso e eu estou aqui tentando te ajudar e te entender. Você disse para irmos devagar, mas se você parar para observar, nós não estamos subindo degrau nenhum. Ainda somos namorados que moram em casas separadas. Eu entendi que pra você o casamento é o último passo e parece uma espécie de tabu. –e ele tirou uma caixinha do bolso –Por isso, hoje eu não estou te pedindo em casamento, mas sim para ser a minha noiva que continua não morando comigo. Eu sei que o aniversário é seu e que um "sim" seu seria um presente para mim. Mas a questão é que foram dois anos estáveis! Eu preciso ver que não estou lutando numa batalha perdida. Eu quero um futuro para nós e eu estou fazendo o meu máximo para ser compreensivo com o medo de casamento que você tem. Seria ótimo que você fosse oficialmente a Sra. Malfoy perante a sociedade, mas não é para ostentar uma linda esposa e um filho fruto de uma união perfeita. Eu sei que não somos perfeitos, mas a nossa imperfeição é para mim fonte de felicidade. Eu amo você e o Alex. E é justamente por isso que eu te peço para ser a minha noiva.

Gina olhou do anel de brilhantes para Draco. Ele aguardava com ansiedade a resposta dela, a própria advobruxa conseguia perceber:

-Eu realmente tenho medo. –ela confessou após alguns segundos –Você já foi casado, Draco, e não era um bom exemplo de marido. E se você começasse a me tratar com descaso e sair com outras como você fazia com a Parvati?

-Eu não faria isso. Eu nunca amei a Parvati. –tentou se explicar.

-Mas e se você deixar de me amar? E se por isso você quiser se livrar de mim? –perguntou, não freando o que lhe vinha na mente.

-Me entristece que você tenha essa opinião sobre mim ainda. Se eu por um acaso deixar de te amar e estivermos casados, podemos nos separar. Eu nunca faria mal à mãe do meu filho. Por que você não confia em mim, Virginia?

-Eu te acuso de ser desconfiado, mas eu sou mais. Eu preciso de tempo para ampliar a minha confiança e descartar as minhas incertezas. Eu conheço o que o seu pior lado pode fazer, estou tentando me acostumar com o seu melhor lado. Eu sinto muito por ainda ser contra a idéia de nos casarmos. –ela murmurou, olhando para o chão.

Draco segurou as mãos dela entre as suas:

-Virginia, você sabe que não é do meu feitio ser paciente, mas eu estou me esforçando. Será que você não pode se esforçar um pouco também? De que vale o amor se não pudermos caminhar juntos? Já é tempo de subirmos um degrau, pense bem em tudo o que eu falei. Se quiser, não precisa responder agora.

A ruiva encarou-o, juntando toda a coragem grifinória que conseguiu no momento:

-Eu não preciso responder depois. Você está certo. Draco, você está sendo compreensivo comigo, mas eu não estou sendo com você. Não estamos caminhando juntos como casal que somos. Eu vejo duas saídas para esse impasse. Na primeira eu digo "sim" a esse seu pedido mais moderado e subimos esse degrau. A segunda é eu jogar a toalha e desistir da existência de um "nós". –ela expôs e a essa altura Draco quis interrompê-la, o que ela não permitiu –É minha vez de falar até o final. Eu já fiz a minha escolha. –e respirou fundo –Draco, eu aceito ser sua noiva e continuar morando no meu apartamento. Hoje eu me sinto segura para dizer "sim" a esse pedido, você me fez ver isso. Mas tem uma coisa que eu devo dizer...daqui a algum tempo eu posso estar preparada para me casar com você ou talvez eu nunca esteja. Eu não posso pro...

-Shiu! –ele cortou-a, colocando o indicador sobre os lábios dela –Um passo de cada vez, lembra? Hoje eu estou feliz por você ter aceitado ser minha noiva. –e colocou o anel no dedo anelar direito dela, em seguida dando-lhe um beijo apaixonado –Por enquanto, isso é o bastante. Feliz aniversário de 25 anos, Virginia. –disse e fez um feitiço para que todas as portas da sala de piano se abrissem.

Dessas portas saíram vários empregados trazendo enfeites, mesa, bolo e outros quitutes. Mas o que mais impressionou a advobruxa foi ver a família dela também adentrar o cômodo. Lançou um olhar indagador para o loiro:

-Paguei vôos comerciais para todos eles. –respondeu, com cara de inocente –Achei que você ficaria feliz com a surpresa.

-Eu te amo, Draco Mafoy, meu noivo.

Ele sorriu presunçosamente e respondeu:

-A recíproca é verdadeira, minha noiva. –e os dois foram recepcionar os convidados da festa e contar a novidade.

N/A: A música que o Draco toca e canta é do Elvis Costello e é tema do filme Um Lugar Chamado Notting Hill.

Surpreendentemente esse epílogo saiu muito mais rápido do que eu poderia pensar. Eu estava sem PC, mas ainda assim não conseguia parar de escrever. Foi tudo à mão mesmo, daí passei pro PC agora. Se for pra ser sincera eu estou super apreensiva com as reviews que irei receber pelo fim dessa fic. Eu não queria que terminasse em tragédia, mas também eu não queria que terminasse em uma nuvem cor-de-rosa. A história entre eles foi de altos e baixos e foi complicada. Então depois de refletir eu resolvi terminar de uma maneira mais aberta. Eu não estou garantindo um "e viverão felizes para sempre" e tampouco um cada um pro seu lado desejando que o outro morra. Tanto é possível que eles possam ter se casado e sido felizes quanto é possível que não tenha dado certo entre eles e eles tenham terminado. Espero que tenham apreciado a fic e sou muito grata pelo tempo que despendido para a leitura dela. Foram quase 4 anos da minha vida escrevendo essa fic, eu cresci com ela como escritora e como pessoa ^^ Foi um sentimento agridoce no momento em que acabei. Muitíssimo obrigada a todos os leitores


End file.
